Fusion of Destinies
by Grey-X
Summary: Harry Potter/Metroid crossover. During Harry's fifth year, a Muggle woman with amnesia and bizarre powers seeks him out, believing he's a link to her past. However, soon the two end up facing a biological menace capable of destroying all life on Earth, and the galaxy. RE-EDITING COMPLETED ON 12/20/2012.
1. Touchdown

Fusion of Destinies  
a Harry Potter crossover  
Chapter 1: Touchdown  
9-7-2005  
by Grey-X

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series and all of its characters are the creation and property of J. K. Rowling.

This fic is dedicated to Razor Knight and CubedCinder128, whose support gave me the confidence I needed to write this thing.

xxxxxx

_This is a story hardly anyone knows the full details of, even those closest to me. It's a story about the most dangerous times of my life, and that's saying something. Only one other truly knows all about it, for this person was with me almost every step of the way._

_My name is Harry Potter, but of course, the world I belong to - the wizarding world - usually calls me 'The Boy Who Lived.' Of course, these days, they've started calling me 'The Chosen One'... but I'm getting ahead of myself. Besides, I hate being called either one._

_Anyway, do you ever look up at the night sky and wonder what's beyond the stars? I know Muggles do. For a good number of them, it's an obsession. In this day and age, they even make great strides in actually LEAVING our planet to explore what's out there. They've already landed on the moon and sent probes to check out the rest of our solar system._

_But the Wizarding world... has taken a more laid-back approach. Sure, our kind studies astronomy, the orbits of the planets and their moons and all that. These are used in Divination as well. But as for actually GOING into space and exploring it, the Wizarding world has never really been as interested as Muggles. I don't really think witches and wizards, except maybe Muggle-borns, have truly thought about what's awaiting mankind out there._

_They should have._

xxxxxxxx

The evening after term ended, and all of the students had boarded the Hogwarts Express, everything was relatively peaceful on the castle grounds. In fact, all across Great Britain, things were quite uneventful. For those who knew the truth - about how Voldemort, the deadliest Dark wizard in history, had revived himself - this uneventfulness didn't match the direness of the situation. Indeed, it seemed like the calm before a hurricane made landfall.

Still, it was a peaceful night. Hardly any clouds blanketed the sky, giving everyone a clear view of the stars.

But then, something happened that shattered the tranquil stillness of the evening. All of a sudden, a _BANG!_ could be heard overhead... but it sounded extremely faint, as if it had happened miles and miles above the Earth's surface. A second later, there was a bright flash of light among the many stars. And a second after that, stargazers in the northernmost parts of England could see what one would guess, at first glance, to be a meteor just entering Earth's atmosphere, burning up as the planet's gravity dragged it down.

And so, the blazing object rocketed down toward Earth, leaving a brilliant trail of fiery sparks in its wake for all to see. Moments later, it finally crash-landed, in a dense forest nestled in the mountains. When it impacted the ground, it kicked up a huge plume of loose dirt and became entombed within the ground, tunneling underneath and uprooting it for a length of about two hundred feet.

If any witches or wizards had been present at the object's impact site, they would have also possibly seen that beyond the tall trees, a few miles away, was the renowned Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

xxxxxxx

"Ugh, I hate this forest. I really do," said Snape in his customary sour voice after almost tripping over a root. He trudged on through the Forbidden Forest, holding up his wand to illuminate the path before him.

"Not me, but I hardly feel this is th' time fer a stroll. Normally, I'd fancy 'nother trot through th' forest. But I've got business, me an' Olympe. Need ter get underway," replied Hagrid, who was following Snape closely. He held up a lantern in one hand and his umbrella in the other. He also had his crossbow slung across his back, just in case he needed it.

"Yes, I do wish you and your new ladyfriend the best of luck with that," Snape said dismissively as the two of them marched on.

Hagrid ignored the jab, and said, "Y'don' reckon' this could be somethin' cooked up by You-Know-Who, do yeh? There's not much he can' do, but ter put t'gether an attack on Hogwarts so quickly?"

"Where the Dark Lord is concerned, one cannot be too cautious. I would know," replied Snape coolly. Hagrid said nothing more, and the two focused on navigating the forest, whose darkness seemed to creep all around them like a living thing, ready to snuff out their light sources and consume them.

Half an hour earlier, the staff that still remained at the castle had witnessed what appeared to be a meteor crash-landing near Hogwarts. They all guessed it was probably nothing more than that, but Dumbledore didn't want to take chances. Thus, Snape and Hagrid had been sent to investigate the grounds, in case it was some sort of plot hatched by Voldemort. The minutes passed by, and the pair delved deeper and deeper into the Forbidden Forest, but they still hadn't stumbled upon anything unusual, or even any sign of the meteor. In fact, they hadn't run into anything at all. They hadn't spotted a single acromantula, unicorn, or centaur, and hardly any other creatures had crossed their paths.

Eventually, however, upon reaching an area not as densely forested, Snape and Hagrid stumbled upon a clue. Both of them spotted it at the same time. Visible in the combined light from Snape's wand and Hagrid's lantern was a series of bootprints in the soft soil, leading away from where they guessed the meteor hit

"Let's follow the trail. Be ready for anything," Snape said imperiously as he cautiously walked beside the trail. Hagrid sighed, then followed Snape.

They followed the footprints for about two minutes, which led back into the thick of the forest, where the ground was covered with thick foliage. The footprints would be almost impossible to spot. "No worries. I can track 'em," said Hagrid proudly as he stepped in front of Snape and led the way, looking for telltale signs such as crushed twigs and bent plant stems.

However, it wasn't long before they found who made the trail. As Snape and Hagrid neared a huge tree, they could make out a human hand poking out from behind it, lying motionless on a thick root. The pair quickly ran to the other side of the tree to see who, or what, it was.

Lying against the base of a tree was an unconscious woman with long blond hair pulled back tight in a ponytail. She looked as if she was in her mid-twenties, but the first thing that caught Snape and Hagrid's attention was that she was quite tall for a human woman, at least six feet. She had on a very odd, and very revealing, set of clothes. Her top was sleeveless, exposed her midsection, and zipped up at the front, and she wore what looked like an EXTREMELY short pair of shorts (almost like cut-offs) . But the material her garments were made out of looked very strange. In their light, it had a shiny quality to it, and resembled thick, teal-colored rubber. Wristbands and knee-high boots, all composed of the same strange material, completed her wardrobe.

And another instantly noticeable thing about her was her lean, muscular frame. On every bit of her exposed skin, Snape and Hagrid could see well-developed muscle that almost looked sculpted. Despite all the muscle, however, she still had a very feminine shape.

"Who is this?" Snape said curiously as he stepped closer, half-expecting the woman to awaken as he approached. "Her attire looks like a Muggle's, but Muggles can't approach this far."

"Dunno," said Hagrid. "Pretty big an' built up fer a lady, tho'. Then again, not as much as Olympe, but..."

Snape ignored Hagrid's rambling and timidly reached out for her neck to feel if the woman had a pulse. He could feel a faint one. "She's alive. But could this woman have some connection to that meteor?"

"Maybe. Maybe not," Hagrid said airily as he pushed past Snape and reached for something by the side of the tree. He had obviously spotted something Snape hadn't.

"Wha... Hagrid, what are..." Snape began to ask. But he fell silent when the half-giant held up what he had found. It was what looked like a large teal, metal sphere, about two feet in diameter. A groove, colored yellow at its lowest point, bisected it. Each of the two hemispheres were then divided into three equal portions by three yellow grooves, all of which converged at a single point.

Snape stared at it for a moment, then said, "This must have some magical function. Whatever it is, I'll find out. Drop it, please." Hagrid let the sphere drop to the ground, and it bounced a couple times before it remained still. Snape then performed every charm he could think of that were used to discover hidden magical abilities. But after several attempts, nothing happened; it was as if the sphere had no traces of magic whatsoever. "Well, this is most intriguing," Snape growled, frustrated by his failure.

"Forget 'bout that. Let's worry 'bout th' lady. It looks like she needs help, so we need ter get her back ter Hogwarts," said Hagrid. Snape looked back over to the unconscious woman, then back to Hagrid, his expression one of uncertainty. Hagrid could tell what he was thinking: she might be dangerous, or have some hidden curse put upon her. "Listen, Dumbledore'd want her brough' back," Hagrid said hotly. "He'd want ter help her."

These words seemed to have an effect on Snape. "I suppose," he finally said. Hagrid nodded in approval, reaching over to hoist up the stranger, slinging her limp body over his shoulder. "Might as well bring this too," Hagrid said as he picked up the metal sphere again. With the sphere in one hand and holding the woman securely on his shoulder with the other, he turned for the castle.

"What if she has something to do with that meteor? What if it IS a plot of the Dark Lord's?" suggested Snape.

"All th' more reason ter get her ter Dumbledore," replied Hagrid.

The two then prepared for the long trek back to the castle, but before they could move, they both heard the sound of hooves striking the ground. A second later, a group of centaurs surrounded them, though they looked more curious than angry. "Evenin', Firenze, Bane, Ronan," said Hagrid amiably. "Out awfully far tonight, aren't yeh?"

"As are you," said Bane haughtily. "What is that you have there? Some human who trespassed into our forest?" he said, pointing at the woman slung over Hagrid's shoulder.

"We don' know. We're takin' her back to ter castle," explained Hagrid.

"And we're in a hurry," Snape added impatiently.

The centaurs ignored Snape, and instead focused on Hagrid and the woman he carried. But after a few moments, they backed away, allowing the two to return to Hogwarts. Just as Snape and Hagrid were about to leave, however, Firenze spoke up. "Hmmm, an odd smell, this one has."

Hagrid turned to look at Firenze. "Wha' do yeh mean?"

Firenze stared back at Hagrid, an odd expression in his sparkling blue eyes. "Much like yours, Hagrid. Partly human, and partly... something else. What else she is, though, I do not know."

Snape and Hagrid looked at each other, expressions of confusion and trepidation etched in their features. But they said no more to the centaurs as they walked past them, heading back to the castle.

xxxxxxxxxx

Dumbledore swept into the hospital wing, his violet robes rippling in his wake. He had just received word in his office that Snape and Hagrid had returned from inspecting the forest. And that they had found... a stranger. This news both intrigued and disturbed him. It was certainly curious to find a lone human unconscious, yet unscathed, in such a dangerous place like the Forbidden Forest. Yet there was the possibility she could have some connection to Voldemort. Now would be an opportune time to try and take Hogwarts for his own, now that only half the staff remained. But he doubted it, feeling he knew what Voldemort was truly after...

Upon entering the hospital wing, Dumbledore immediately saw Snape and Hagrid, along with Minerva McGonagall, crowded around one of the beds. In addition, he could hear the three of them arguing. "It was foolish to bring her in here!" snapped McGonagall. "I assume you two have heard the Muggle fable of the Trojan Horse?"

"Hagrid insisted," Snape replied sharply. "He said Dumbledore would have wanted her here in case she needed help, and I agreed."

"Indeed, Minerva, I would want to aid anyone in need," Dumbledore said calmly. The three teachers, who were unaware he had arrived, swiftly turned to face him. "Rubeus, Severus, if you please, I want to know exactly what you saw."

Snape quickly explained what happened in the forest. When he was finished, he said, "I too was concerned that she may be dangerous, but all in all, I fail to see how her appearance is related to that meteor crash. She looks like a simple Muggle woman who stumbled into the Forbidden Forest."

"She's not so simple," said McGonagall. "I don't think any Muggle women have that much muscle."

"I have news for you, Minerva. Most Muggle MEN don't have that much muscle," said Snape with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Dumbledore gazed down at the unconscious woman lying on the hospital bed. Indeed, the stranger was very muscular, and at the same time, very beautiful, exuding an air of serene femininity. "If it wasn't for what Firenze had said, I too would guess she is a Muggle, even though there's the question of how she could get past the anti-Muggle charms. Whether or not she is linked to that meteor crash or to Voldemort, we have a perplexing mystery on our hands."

"An' then there's that weird sphere we found by her," Hagrid spoke up. "We've put it in a protective glass case, so yeh..." Hagrid's voice trailed off when he heard a soft, low moan coming from the hospital bed. All four of the professors turned to look at the stranger. She was stirring slightly, her eyes were moving rapidly underneath her eyelids...

Then they snapped open. Sapphire-blue eyes gazed about wildly, darting from professor to professor, who were all slowly backing away from the bed, unsure of what to expect. In one swift motion, she leaped off of the bed and landed at the foot of it, standing up to her full height. She looked far more imposing standing up. But all four of them were wizards, armed with their wands. What danger could she pose?

The stranger continued to look about, her demeanor like that of a wild animal cornered by predators. Her eyes betrayed a sense of deep terror. Her lips parted slightly, but no words came out. Eventually, she spoke, and her voice was shaky and barely audible, though at the same time, there was an aura of strength behind it. "Who... who are all of... where am I?"

Hagrid stepped forward, and the stranger turned to face him, her eyes widening even more. "Calm down, miss. We're not gonna hurt yeh. We..."

But Hagrid's words didn't seem to register with her. His immense size was obviously making the stranger extremely nervous. "Who, w-what are... g-go... go away!"

"Now, now, I'm not..." Hagrid started to say, putting up his hands in an attempt to seem non-threatening.

It didn't work. The stranger's expression suddenly changed from fearful to enraged. "I... said... GO AWAY!" she shrieked as she reared her fist back. Then she delivered a punch to Hagrid's stomach.

There was a loud thud, and Hagrid was suddenly propelled backward as if fired from a gigantic slingshot. His body flew across the length of the hospital wing, stopping only when his back collided with the wall, the sound of masonry being smashed filling the chamber when he did. He landed on the floor, his body not moving the slightest bit; he was out cold.

The stranger's face had a half-astonished, half-overjoyed look. The other three professors, however, all stared at Hagrid's unconscious body with faces betraying a mingling of horror and shock. None of them could believe what they just saw. Despite the stranger's robust physique, there was no way she could be strong enough to fell a half-giant with one punch!

Snape was the first to get over his shock and react, his hand reaching into his robes for his wand. But the stranger heard him, and swiftly turned around to clamp a hand onto his and hoisting him off the floor. His wand forgotten, Snape instinctively tried to pry her hand loose, but it was fastened around his neck like a vise. She was slowly crushing his throat, and Snape was beginning to black out from the pain and lack of oxygen. McGonagall was the next to reach for her wand, but the stranger once again deduced danger was heading her way. She threw Snape into the nearby wall, and at the same time, ducked down and swept McGonagall's legs. The stranger's leg smashed into hers with so much force, she almost snapped them in half. McGonagall's face hit the ground hard just as Snape's body slid down the wall to the floor, blood oozing out of her mouth.

Hagrid, Snape and McGonagall had all been taken down in less than ten seconds. Now, the only professor left standing was Dumbledore. The stranger whirled around to face him.

But Dumbledore was ready for her. Just as she turned around to face him, he cut loose with the strongest Stunning Spell he could muster. The blinding blast of red light struck her before she had a chance to dodge. However, she did not drop. She looked hurt, but hurt as one would be after merely stepping on a stingray.

One thing was for certain: whether witch or Muggle, this was no ordinary human. She displayed a savage, inhuman level of strength and a strange resistance to magic. Dumbledore, keeping his wand aimed at the stranger, spared a second to think of a more powerful spell to incapacitate her instead of harming her.

But that one-second delay cost him. Once Dumbledore had decided on a spell, the stranger quickly jumped up and forward, her body curling up and spinning in the air at a rapid pace. She rose well over ten feet, soaring over Dumbledore. He heard her gracefully land a foot behind him...

And that was all he remembered before blackness filled his vision.

xxxxxxxx

_"Ennervate!"_

"I think he's comin' 'round!"

Dumbledore's eyes flickered open. He felt himself lying on the hospital wing floor, and noticed that his half-moon glasses and hat had been knocked off. Snape, McGonagall and Hagrid knelt beside him, looks of concern on their faces. Hagrid looked like he was in reasonable shape, but Dumbledore saw McGonagall was wiping blood from her face with a rag. As for Snape, his greasy hair looked disheveled and his sallow face was contorted, a look of utter frustration upon it.

"How long was I out?" Dumbledore asked calmly, ignoring the stinging pain in his spine and sitting up.

"It's been a few minutes, sir," answered McGonagall as she helped Dumbledore rise. "That stranger... the centaur was right. She can't be human. She moved so fast, like an animal..."

"And she is loose in the castle," Snape added. "We have no idea what she's doing or what her motives are."

"Too true, Severus," said Dumbledore as he stood up, though his back still ached. "We must apprehend this intruder at once."

As Dumbledore ran to the door, he heard McGonagall smugly mutter, "I told you so," to Hagrid and Snape.

xxxxxxxxxx

The stranger blindly ran through the maze-like corridors of the lower levels of Hogwarts, unsure of where she was going. In fact, she was unsure of just about everything. She had no idea where she was, or who those people she attacked were. All she knew was that this labyrinthine building was not to her liking; a strange, intangible energy that was completely unfamiliar to her permeated the very air of the corridors, making her queasy and apprehensive. Furthermore, she had a feeling those who dwelt here were dangerous and hostile, and would not look upon her attack on those four kindly. Like a hunted animal, escape was foremost on her mind.

The stranger slammed open a set of heavy, oak double doors, almost knocking them off their hinges. She had stepped into a fairly large square room, in which all the walls were laden with portraits, and two suits of armor stood in the far corners, like ever-watchful sentinels. Another set of double doors was directly across from her. She ran for it, her heart pounding in her chest and her breath coming in short, erratic gasps.

"Hmph, such an immodest outfit! In my day, a young lady would be ashamed to be seen in public like that!" came a croaky male voice from nowhere.

"Indeed. What a jezebel this one is!" came another voice, this one high-pitched and unmistakably a woman's.

The stranger skidded to a halt and looked about nervously, trying to find the source of the voices. To her utter horror, she soon found them; for the first time, she realized the portaits in this labyrinth actually had ANIMATED, SENTIENT PEOPLE within them! And half the portraits in this room had occupants who were staring at her, some with curiosity, others with disdain.

She shook her head wildly, as if by doing so she could banish all the outlandish things she had witnessed. She bolted toward the double doors again, her determination to escape renewed. But then, she heard an echoing clanking sound. And they were coming from either side of her. Turning to her right, she saw one of the suits of armor had suddenly sprung to life, and was advancing on her with its sword drawn. She had no doubt the other one was approaching too.

Acting purely on instinct, instinct which negated her fears and anxiety, the stranger darted toward the suit of armor. It tried to slash at her clumsily, but she bent over backwards to avoid the sword. She righted herself and came at it with a roundhouse kick. The force of her kick left a deep dent in its chest plate and made the rest of it fly apart.

She heard the other one noisily approach from behind just as she looked down at the first one's remains; she spotted its sword laying a few feet away. Deciding it was best to arm herself, she dived for it and scooped it up. Then she turned and parried an incoming sword swipe. It then tried to come at her again, but the stranger parried that blow as well, striking its sword with such force that the armor resonated like a tolling bell. Before it could try again, the stranger swung her own sword at its head, knocking it off; it flew across the room and became embedded in the wall, tearing into one of the portraits. The rest of the suit crumbled to the floor, its individual parts scattering about like discarded children's toys.

The stranger stared at her handiwork for a moment, her heart once again beating rapidly. She had disposed of these enemies with ridiculous ease, showing prowess that surprised and scared her...

A loud, grumbling voice snapped her to attention. "There yeh are! When I get my hands on yeh!" said the voice... a voice she recognized. Turning around, she saw the giant, bearded man she had bested moments ago running into the room, following the old woman she had swept. Once again, the stranger obeyed her fighting instincts, acting faster than either of her pursuers could blink. She threw her sword, and it spun toward them with frightening, deadly speed.

However, McGonagall wasn't exactly a slouch for speed herself, despite her age. She raised her wand and performed a Banishing Charm just as the sword came within a meter of her, and it spun back toward the stranger with equal speed. She ducked to avoid it, and the sword became lodged in the door behind her. The stranger was on the run again, bolting through the double door. McGonagall and Hagrid pelted her with Stunning Spells, but they had even less effect than Dumbledore's, and soon she was out of sight again.

"Come on, Hagrid! We must catch her!" cried McGonagall as she ran across the room, her voice dangerously sharp.

"I'm comin', I'm comin'!" replied Hagrid irritably as he lumbered after her, umbrella-wand at the ready.

The two chased the stranger through many more rooms and corridors, assailing her with a variety of jinxes and curses. However, most of the time they missed since she was so fast and agile, and the ones that did hit seemed to have no effect.

Eventually, the stranger ran into the bottom portion of one of the enormous stairwells, McGonagall and Hagrid still hot on her trail. However, she now had more to worry about: Dumbledore and Snape were already there too, standing at the very bottom of the stairs.

Seeing no other option, the stranger charged at them with the ferocity of an Erumpent, prepared to smash through them. However, Dumbledore calmly raised his wand and said, _"Incarcerous."_ Instead of ropes, thin metal bands shot out of his wand and wrapped around the stranger's upper body like writhing serpents, binding her tightly. Her advance was halted immediately, about ten feet away from Dumbledore and Snape.

McGonagall and Hagrid ran in a moment later, and saw the stranger standing in place, struggling against her bonds. "Well, it appears we've finally found a spell that has some effect," said McGonagall, her sharp voice still filled with frustration.

"Indeed, Minerva. Somehow, her body negates the energies of most spells used directly against her, but obviously, she can still be restrained by solid matter," said Dumbledore. Then he turned his attention to the stranger, slowly approaching her. "Now, my dear, if you will calm down, perhaps we can..."

"Argh! Get away from me!" screamed the stranger, not at all placated by Dumbledore's calm words. She continued to struggle against the metal cords, flexing her muscles, until...

All four of the professors looked on in horror as the metal bands snapped apart, filling the stairwell with the sound of metal wires whipping about. Then she made another tremendous leap, going into a spinning jump. She landed on a flight of stairs, then began briskly running up them, away from her pursuers before they could give chase.

"Damnit, she slipped through our fingers again!" growled Snape, the hostile undertones in his voice even more acidic than usual. Turning to Dumbledore, he said, "Sir, this is getting out of hand. She repels everything we throw at her. Perhaps we should consider using Unforgiv..."

Dumbledore held up a hand to silence Snape. "Perhaps you would be right, Severus, if she were indeed a hostile enemy. However, I do not believe that is the case."

"But sir, she... she brutally attacked us!" McGonagall cried in disbelief. "And her strength, her speed... she's too dangerous! She's clearly something set loose upon us by You-Know-Who!"

"No, Minerva, she is not," Dumbledore replied calmly. "If she is a creation of Voldemort's, a 'Trojan Horse' as you theorized, she would have slain us. She clearly has the power and the opportunity to do so. Instead, she seems obsessed with escaping this castle. Why would an agent of Voldemort be so eager to flee the enemy's stronghold if she has the power to eliminate the opposition? I do not believe she is hostile, but attacked us only to defend herself."

Silence lingered in the stairwell for a few moments. It was Hagrid who spoke up next. "Yeah, that seems ter fit. When she woke up, she seemed like a frightened animal, watchin' out fer predators. An' she only flipped out when I got close."

"I must confess, this theory does make sense, now that I think about it," Snape admitted. "However, we must apprehend her. She's too dangerous and unpredictable to allow to roam free."

"I agree, Severus," said Dumbledore. "But we must not approach her en masse. I will seek her out, alone."

xxxxxxxxxx

Tracking down the mysterious intruder by himself proved to be more of a challenge than Dumbledore had expected. With her speed and her uncanny leaping abilities, she could cover much ground in little time, and the fact that Apparation was impossible in Hogwarts ensured she kept that advantage. However, by politely asking the inhabitants the many portraits of Hogwarts, Dumbledore was able to pick up her trail. It was then simply a matter of catching up to her before she was on the move again.

Dumbledore briskly walked down one of the hallways on the seventh level, heading for an area of the castle that was scarcely used. Hardly any classrooms were in this part of Hogwarts; it was mostly used as a storage area for miscellaneous items.

Finally he reached the end of the hallway, where there a single door. According to the information he had gathered from the portraits, the stranger was last seen coming down this corridor, going through this door.

And judging from the loud shrieks coming from the other side, the loud crashes, and a familiar, maniacal cackling, she was still there.

Dumbledore reached for the doorknob, but before he could open the door, another unpleasant sound pierced his ears: the wailing of a young girl. A second later, Moaning Myrtle glided through the wall beside the door, yet again on the verge of tears.

"Well, good evening, Myrtle," said Dumbledore, trying to hide his surprise. "May I ask what is happening in there?"

Myrtle turned to face Dumbledore, silvery tears streaming down her anguished face. "I don't know!" she bellowed. "I'd ventured away from my bathroom, minding my own business, and then... as I went through that room, someone threw an OAK CHEST through me!"

Myrtle let out another wail and sobbed. "What IS IT with people throwing things at me?" She then took off down the corridor, her wails echoing for several moments until they finally died away.

Dumbledore watched her go, then turned and opened the door. What was inside was a scene of chaos. It was a small storage room filled with old furniture, only now, much of it was in pieces, scattered about the floor along with shards of broken glass and pools of a black, viscous substance. A cauldron was also lodged into the wall on the left. High above, Dumbledore heard that cackling again, and looked up to see what he had expected: Peeves the Poltergeist, and in his arms were several vials of dark-green liquid, which Dumbledore guessed was Stinksap. He was tossing them across the room. Dumbledore turned to see what Peeves's target was...

It was the stranger, now covered in Stinksap. Her face had changed from a fearful, confused one to being contorted in rage. She was lifting a massive dresser drawer over her head as easily as if it was a cardboard box, and was poised to hurl it at her tormentor.

"Peeves!" shouted Dumbledore authoritatively. "Leave us. Now."

Peeves looked down at Dumbledore, then dropped all of his Stinksap bottles, letting them fall to the floor and shatter. He stuck out his tongue at Dumbledore as he floated away upside-down, gooing through a wall.

Once Peeves was gone, Dumbledore turned to the Stinksap-drenched stranger, who now looked ready to toss the dresser at him. With a wave of his wand, Dumbledore made the dresser vanish in a wispy plume of white smoke. "My dear, you have no need for weapons," he said calmly as the stranger stared up dumbly, seeing the dresser was gone. "And neither do I, I believe." With that, he gently tossed his wand over to the stranger, and it landed near her feet. She nervously kicked it away, as one would kick away a live grenade.

"You see, my dear? I am now unarmed, and I cannot possibly harm you," Dumbledore continued, watching the stranger stare at him warily. "I can tell you are not recklessly violent, despite your uncanny powers. You are merely frightened, having awakened in a strange place."

The stranger continued to eye Dumbledore silently, looking ready to pounce on him at any moment. Her mouth opened slightly, but she didn't utter a single word, though Dumbledore guessed that she truly wanted to say something.

"I wish to help you if I can," said Dumbledore, still calm even though he knew nothing could stop the intruder should she decide to attack. "I and my staff are curious about you, and will gladly help you return to wherever you come from. Tell me, what is your name? Who are you?"

At last, the stranger spoke. Her voice was soft and shaky, and her nervousness was palpable. "I... I... d-don't know."


	2. Convergence

Fusion of Destinies  
a Harry Potter crossover  
Chapter 2: Convergence  
9-11-2005  
by Grey-X

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series and all of its characters are the creation and property of J. K. Rowling.

This fic is dedicated to Razor Knight and CubedCinder128, whose support gave me the confidence I needed to write this thing.

xxxxxxxxxxx

McGonagall stood outside the door of the hospital wing, unsure if she should go in. Dumbledore and Snape were in there with the stranger, trying to find a way to cure her amnesia. McGonagall snorted at the thought of helping someone who had brutally assaulted them all; her legs still ached. However, Dumbledore had insisted that they should help her if they could, and her trust in him was absolute.

Many other things were on McGonagall's mind as well. She had just seen off Hagrid and Olympe Maxime, who were now on their way on their covert mission to find the giants. Could they really succeed? Then there was the uncertainty of whether or not the Order of the Phoenix could truly keep Voldemort from getting was he was after in the Ministry of Magic. And who knew what other schemes he could be hatching at this very moment? _And I'm still not convinced this woman isn't part of one of them,_ McGonagall thought sourly.

A series of wonderful, distracting smells, however, caused McGonagall to stop dwelling on these worrisome issues. Looking around, she saw the house-elf named Dobby coming toward the hospital wing, carrying a tray with food. A bowl of steaming soup, roast chicken and several breadsticks adorned the tray, and McGonagall had a feeling it was for the stranger.

"Dobby is here to deliver this meal to the hospital wing, Professor McGonagall," said Dobby, obvious suprised to see her standing around the entrance. "Dobby was told an amnesiac is here at Hogwarts and needs help."

"You heard correctly," said McGonagall, staring down at the house-elf and opening the door for him. "Go on in." Dobby briskly darted into the hospital wing, and McGonagall decided to follow.

The stranger was sitting on one of the hospital beds, her knees pulled up tightly to her chest. She had the air of a frightened child, which belied her size and strength. Dumbledore and Snape were on either side of the bed. Dumbledore looked as calm and scholarly as ever, but Snape's face was once again twisted in frustration. "I just don't understand it!" he hissed. "Not only is her body resistant to magic, but her MIND is too!"

"Errr, I take it progress has been slow?" asked McGonagall. The three of them, who had been unaware of the new arrivals, turned to face McGonagall. "Unfortunately, Minerva, yes. Severus and I have tried all the charms used to jog a memory and cure amnesia. However, her brain simply repels them all just as her body repels most magic."

"What about potions, Professor Dumbledore, sir?" squeaked Dobby as he stared curiously at the stranger.

"We've tried a variety of potions as well, even Veritaserum. But nothing works. I've never seen anything like it," growled Snape. "All we've gotten out of her was a single word: Sam."

"'Sam?'" repeated McGonagall. "Could that be her name?"

"Doubtful, it's a male name, after all," said Snape. "But it could mean her name is Samantha."

"I have an idea," spoke up the stranger. "Let's all talk about me as if I'm not here." There was a bite of anger in her voice, which caused all of them to jump slightly, even Dumbledore.

"I apologize, my dear. I must be losing my matters in my old age," said Dumbledore, smiling kindly. "Anyway, we've brought you some food. Please, help yourself." With that, he conjured up a stand beside the bed, then made the tray levitate out of Dobby's hands and float over to the stand.

Dumbledore then turned to McGonagall. "We were unsuccessful, but I am still certain that she is no danger to us. There is no trace of enchantments in her. I suspect that, somehow, the side of her that is not human resists magic naturally, much like a giant's blood does."

"B-but You-Know-Who could be trying to plant a spy..." McGonagall began.

"Unlikely, since he already believes he has a spy in Severus," interrupted Dumbledore. McGonagall looked over at Snape; the headmaster trusted him completely, but she still had some doubts. "Besides, we used Veritaserum, remember? If she was someone sent by Voldemort, she would have confessed."

"Well, what do we do with her?" asked McGonagall. "What can..."

She was rudely interrupted by the sound of someone noisily slurping down soup. Dumbledore and McGonagall turned to see that the stranger was holding up the bowl, tilting its contents into her mouth. They also noticed that the breadsticks were already gone, no doubt greedily scarfed down by the stranger. "It looks as if forgetting table manners is also a result of her amnesia," sneered Snape.

She ignored Snape's remark and continued to drain the bowl. When she was done, she set it down and looked at the chicken. But Snape noticed that she had an odd look in her eyes as she eyed it. She almost looked... disgusted.

"I-I can't eat this," she said softly, pushing the tray stand away.

"Why not?" asked Snape, convinced that, somehow, this could be an important clue.

She looked at the roasted chicken again. For some reason, the thought of eating anything that came from a bird made her nauseous. "I-I just can't," she said simply. Then she got off the bed and faced Dumbledore. "What's going to happen to me? Where do I go?"

"Seeing as we have no idea where you came from, I believe we are responsible for ensuring you have a place to stay," said Dumbledore. "You are welcome to remain here a Hogwarts if you wish. Arrangements could be made to include you in our staff."

Upon hearing this, McGonagall and Snape exchanged furtive looks. Dumbledore was allowing the one who had nearly killed them a job here at Hogwarts? The stranger looked even more confused. "You mean, you'll, e-even after what I..."

"Those transgressions are forgiven, considering you felt you were acting in self-defense," Dumbledore said. Once again, Snape and McGonagall exchanged mutinous stares.

"W-what would I do here?" asked the stranger. "You said this is a school for... for people like you. But I'm not like you, I don't have powers or weapons like..."

"But obviously, you have other talents and skills," interrupted Dumbledore. "You could be an all-around handyman. Or handywoman, in your case. You could help patrol our grounds, and our corridors with the prefects once the next term begins. You could help out our house-elves in the kitchens..."

"Dobby would be honored to let our new arrival work with him, sir!" spoke up Dobby. "Dobby will gladly help her around Hogwarts!" The stranger glanced down at Dobby, noticing him for the first time, but her expression was not one of confusion. It was as if she was used to seeing such sentient, non-human beings every day.

"Thank you," said the stranger. "I-I'd like that. If I'm to stay here, I want to earn my keep."

"However, there are two more things I must ask you," said Dumbledore as he raised his wand. He flicked his wrist, and then, from the other end of the hospital wing, a large, glass container floated toward them. Within it was the strange metal sphere Hagrid had found beside her unconscious body. "This... object. Do you have any idea what it is?"

The stranger stepped closer to the glass case to examine it closely. She observed the grooves and lines of the sphere, and its blinding, metallic glint. "Yes, I remember this. I-I remember walking through the forest, and carrying this... thing. That's all I can remember before I woke up in here." She looked at it again, and felt as if she should remember what it was and what it was supposed to do. But she had absolutely no idea what the sphere's function was. "I feel like I'm supposed to know what this is, but I don't," she said at last.

"I see. Perhaps in time, your memory will return," said Dumbledore, and with another flick of his wand, it levitated back over to the far end of the hospital wing. "Now then, the other question is... what to call you?"

The stranger stared at Dumbledore for a moment, unsure of how to answer that. How was she supposed to know what to call herself, when she couldn't even remember who she was? But after a while, the answer came to her. "Go ahead and call me... Samantha. Somehow, that seems to... fit."

"Very well, Samantha," said Dumbledore kindly. "Now then, I know of a place that will provide the perfect living quarters for you. If you will follow me, please." And with that, he swept out of the hospital wing, and Samantha followed after a second's hesitation. Dobby followed them soon afterwards.

McGonagall turned to Snape after they had left. "Well, what do you think?" she asked him, the disbelief in her voice evident.

"I think that if the headmaster does have Samantha patrolling the castle at night, Potter will be in for quite a surprise if he tries sneaking past _her_," replied Snape with a faint smile.

xxxxxxxxxx

McGonagall walked into the library with several books slung under her arm. The time for leisurely reading was over, even if they were books to help her bone up on defensive spells and battle tactics. Tomorrow was the start of term, and that meant it would be business as usual, teaching Transfiguration.

_Hmmm, this year will be Neville Longbottom's O.W.L. year,_ McGonagall thought to herself as she set down her books at the front desk. Turning to leave, she continued to dwell on Neville. _I can't remember any other student of mine who had such little confidence in himself, but I'm sure he'll scrape an 'Acceptable' in Transfiguration at least. I do hope he'll manage an 'Exceeds Expectations' though, so I can continue teaching..._

As she neared the exit, however, McGonagall saw that she was not the only one in the library. Seated at a small table was Samantha, idly reading a book, one that seemed relatively brand-new.

McGonagall stared at Samantha for a moment. When Dumbledore had offered her a position at Hogwarts, she couldn't believe it. She hadn't doubted a decision of his that much since he had taken Severus Snape under his wing. Despite how Dumbledore deemed it unlikely that she was a pawn of Voldemort's, she had remained suspicious of her for a long time.

But now, after all these months, McGonagall could see she was mistaken. Never again had Samantha attacked anyone, or stepped out of line in any way. She diligently went about whatever jobs were assigned to her without complaint. However, her amnesia had persisted, and she seemed so quiet and reserved, always timid when around the Hogwarts staff. McGonagall knew she wasn't afraid of any of them; she had a strange feeling that, perhaps, Samantha was uncomfortable being around her own kind. _Then again, part of her isn't human,_ she remembered. _We don't know what else she is._

Samantha suddenly seemed aware that eyes were upon her, and looked up from her book, a slightly nervous look in her eyes. "Oh, hello Professor McGonagall," she said quietly.

"Hello Samantha," replied McGonagall. "It's quite late, you know. Tomorrow, term begins, and there'll be much work."

"I know," said Samantha dismissively. "But I wanted to read a bit more."

"What are you reading?" asked McGonagall, curious.

"Just a book on the recent history of your world," said Samantha. "I figure if I'm going to be part of it, I should know more about it."

"I see," said McGonagall.

"You've had quite a violent history in the last few years," Samantha went on as she turned a page. "It was practically a state of war, wasn't it? The way you had to fight this Lord Voldemort..."

"Please, don't say that name!" snapped McGonagall at once.

"Oh yeah, that's right, you're not supposed to say the name," said Samantha, realization sweeping over her. "But it sounds so stupid calling him 'You-Know-Who' or 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.'"

"Well, forgive me for being blunt, but you didn't live through that time, did you?" said McGonagall sharply. "You have no idea what he's capable of!"

"True, but it still seems illogical to refuse to say a name," replied Samantha, her voice now steady and firm. "By being that fearful, one plays right into his hands. And you all have to stand firm, don't you? He's returned, hasn't he?"

"How did you..."

"The headmaster explained it to me a couple weeks ago," said Samantha, cutting her off. "Well, maybe someday, I could help fight him. Magic doesn't seem to work on me, now does it?"

McGonagall stared at Samantha, surprised by this willingness to fight again. _Perhaps she's right,_ she realized. _Perhaps even the Unforgivable Curses would have little effect on someone like her._ Out loud, she said, "Well, I'm turning in, Samantha. I'll see you in the morning when we make our final preparations."

"Alirght. Good night, Professor," said Samantha. Then she turned her attention back to her book. She then heard the library door open and shut, but paid no notice, too absorbed in her reading. She turned another page...

Now she had gotten to the point that went into detail about Voldemort's disappearance, and of the one who was responsible. Intrigued, Samantha read on...

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, in the hours before the students would return to Hogwarts, Samantha walked into the kitchens, eager to get to work. For a brief moment, she stood and watched all the house-elves running about busily. For some reason she couldn't put her finger on, she felt more comfortable working with these house-elves than she did with the Hogwarts staff. _Why is that?_ she silently wondered. _Is this the way I was before, a hermit who shut herself away from humans?_

"Samantha, you are here!" came the voice of that one house-elf who had befriended her the day she had arrived at Hogwarts. "Dobby is glad Samantha is here! Dobby could use some extra help!" said the freed house-elf as he scampered up to her.

Samantha looked down at Dobby and smiled. "Sure thing, Dobby. Lead the way." And so, Dobby led Samantha over to a series of stoves where potatoes were being cooked. However, before Samantha got to work preparing mashed potatoes, she turned to Dobby and asked, "Dobby, tell me something. What do you know about... Harry Potter?"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

_And so, that's how a mysterious, unmagical, super-strong, not-quite-human amnesiac wound up working at Hogwarts. She worked there all throughout the summer, and I heard she fit in quite well for someone who couldn't use magic._

_As for me, I didn't meet her until the start of my third week back at Hogwarts. That morning, I was brooding on my upcoming History of Magic and Potions classes, not to mention the scars on my hand still burned and I was still thinking about Hermione's idea. Little did I know those would soon be the least of my worries..._

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN: Now the story fast-forwards to a point in-between Chapters 15 and 16 of **_**Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix**_**, just so you know.**

The start of Harry's third week began just like any other day, except of course, his scar prickled a bit more than usual after waking up from yet another one of those dreams. Plus, he noticed even more furtive stares from students as he went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry tried to ignore them all, refusing to let the injustice steam him up, but he wasn't having much luck.

When he reached the Gryffindor table, Ron and Hermione were already there, and he quickly sat down with them. Ron was busy stuffing his face, while Hermione was quietly reading the _Daily Prophet_. Harry noticed that she also had a Muggle newspaper on the table.

"Hey, Harry," said Ron once he had swallowed his food. Then he turned to Hermione. "So Hermione, anything in the _Prophet_ today?"

Hermione set down the newspaper and said, "No, today it's smut-free. Though there was this scandalous editorial about werewolves."

Harry grimaced inwardly. _Could the Ministry be leaning on the Prophet to reflect Umbridge's bigotry against part-humans as well?_ he thought. As Harry was thinking about this, Hermione then opened the Muggle newspaper.

"You won't find any info on You-Know-Who in there either. Why'd you bother having those papers mailed to you?" asked Ron curiously.

"Oh, I don't know, might have something interesting," Hermione replied. She idly read the newspaper for several minutes while Harry helped himself to breakfast. Eventually, she set that paper down too, saying, "Mostly rubbish as well. Nothing unusual, except that some shuttle parts mysteriously went missing from NASA."

"NASA? What's that?" asked Ron.

"It's a group in America responsible for space research and exploration," answered Hermione. "It is funny how these parts managed to go missing, though. I doubt they could be stolen; NASA has the backing of the American military, I think."

"Well, maybe You-Know-Who stole them," suggested Ron. "Maybe the weapon he's after is in space or something."

"Come off it, Ron. Voldemort wouldn't be caught dead using Muggle technology," said Harry, ignoring how Ron flinched. "And I'm sure this weapon he's after is still on Earth."

"What do you think, Hermione?" asked Ron hopefully.

"I think it's about time we head off for History of Magic," said Hermione dismissively, folding up her newspapers and stuffing one last biscuit in her mouth. Harry and Ron looked at each other, sighing as they followed her.

As usual, the boredom induced by Professor Binns in his History of Magic class bordered on oppressive. It took all of Harry's willpower to not fall asleep and show some semblance of actually paying attention.

However, today, Harry was actually able to pick up on some interesting information that Professor Binns doled out. They were still covering giant wars, and one little tidbit he mentioned intrigued Harry. According to Binns, some giants had reluctantly recruited some wizards into their conflict and came up with a rather innovative method of using magic. Using special crystals, wizards would charge them with magic energy and then giants would use them to power a variety of things, such as force barriers. But after the giant wars ended, according to Binns, the Wizarding world deemed such a practice inefficient, but possibly only because giants had originally come up with the concept...

And that's all he picked up on before the lecture descended into the mundane once again and Harry stared off into space.

Finally the bell rang, and everyone got up to leave. "It really is shameful, the way giants are persecuted," said Hermione in that same voice she had whenever she talked about S.P.E.W. "Sure, they do fight among themselves, but that gives wizards no right to cause them more trouble..."

"Oh please Hermione, don't tell us you're going to start fussing over giants, too," huffed Ron. "It's bad enough you're still trying to get that House-Elf Liberation Front thing off the ground."

"Ugh, your indifference sickens me sometimes," said Hermione angrily, stopping directly outside the classroom door. "And it's not 'House-Elf Liberation Front,' it never was."

The trio were about to get moving, but before they could head off for Potions, they heard a voice from within the classroom that was not Professor Binns's. "Ah, Binns, how was that seminar over the weekend?" It was the voice of the Bloody Baron.

"Very enlightening, thank you," replied Binns. "I actually learned something about the goblin rebellions I never knew before, a recent discovery..."

Harry didn't much care for any new historical findings, but Hermione grabbed his shoulder and said, "Hey, we've got time, this sounds interesting." Sighing, Harry decided to stay behind and eavesdrop on the ghosts.

"...So, it turns out that the goblins in question recruited a rogue wizard to perform a very ancient, very complex, and HIGHLY illegal Time-Travelling Charm which very few know of. I was told it requires several complex potions, carefully-timed charms, and precise astronomical conditions," continued Binns.

"What's so special about this charm?" asked a third voice, which Harry recognized instantly: Moaning Myrtle.

"The details were a bit fuzzy, but I was told it allows the caster to see into the future and seek out dangerous new potions, inventions or weapons yet to be dreamed up. Then whatever is chosen is brought back into the present time. The goblins' choice was an odd one though. It was a Muggle weapon, what they call an atomic bomb." Harry and Hermione both let out frightened gasps.

"I know what those do," said Myrtle. "But I think historians would've recorded a nuclear explosion out of nowhere. What kept it from going off?"

"Because there's a downside to the charm," said Binns. "The charm also brings someone with the knowledge and power to defeat whatever is brought back. The records are incomplete, but they believe the charm brought back a single Muggle who knew how to... what's the word... diffuse the bomb. After he got over his confusion, he agreed to help. The bomb was somehow placed within the Ministry, and the Muggle... diffused it."

"What became of the Muggle?" asked the Bloody Baron.

"Arrow to the heart shortly thereafter, records say. Goblins weren't happy about their scheme being thwarted," answered Binns. "Anyway, this was a fascinating discovery, but the Ministry is debating whether to even allow this finding to be printed in any journals. For now, it's to be kept hushed up by all those who attended."

"But you've told us," said Myrtle slyly.

"Oh, yes... well, I trust you two won't go blabbing about it, though," said Binns sheepishly.

Seeing that there was no point in staying any longer, the three hurried off. Harry couldn't help but thinking about what he just overheard. A charm that can bring things from the future into the present? There was no telling what harm something like that could do.

Hermione was apparently thinking the same thing. "I can't believe... bringing inventions from the future to wreak havoc in the past... it's unthinkable!"

"This clinches it," said Ron. "Whatever You-Know-Who's after, it's in the future! He's trying to put together everything he needs to do this charm!"

"Not even V-V-Voldemort knows what's in the future. And he may not even know that this spell even exists," said Hermione hotly. Harry doubted that though, considering how much knowledge Voldemort had about all manners of sorcery. "Besides, I don't even want to think about what weapons there are in the future."

"How come?" asked Ron.

Hermione turned and eyed Ron angrily. "The deadliest weapon in existence right now is the Muggle's atomic bomb. Just one of them can wipe out a major city in an instant, and there's enough built to incinerate every square inch of the Earth's surface, several times over. If there's a worse weapon than THAT, I don't want to know about it."

The three continued heading for their favorite balcony for their between-class break, but Harry's mind was still racing. Could Voldemort truly be planning something like this? Could he want to probe the future to find new weapons to use?

xxxxxxxxxxx

When the trio arrived in Snape's classroom, they had only missed the bell by ten seconds. Predictably, however, Snape seized the opportunity to dock Gryffindor points. "Late again," Snape sneered, while Draco Malfoy sniggered behind his back. "Five points from Gryffindor, from each of you. Now sit down."

Harry heard Ron mutter something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like, "Kiss my arse," as they went toward their assigned seats. But for once, the injustice over Snape's never-ending grudge didn't infuriate Harry. He was still thinking about time-bending spells.

"Now then, we will be continuing the brewing of Strengthening Solutions, and I trust you have all read the assigned chapters," Snape began, his voice as cold and silky as usual. "I suppose I can spare a few moments to drill you to make sure, since I don't yet have the ingredients for today's lesson."

"And why is that?" came a sneering voice that made Harry's temper rise far more than Snape's: Dolores Umbridge's. Harry looked around, the saw the squat witch sitting in a corner, a clipboard in her lap. Obviously, today was the day his two least favorite teachers would square off.

"Because the ingredients needed for today's lesson haven't been delivered yet," Snape said. "They should have been brought here already, but of course, she's late again..." Snape muttered that last bit through gritted teeth. It was clear he wasn't pleased that his teaching seemed subpar during Umbridge's inspection. But he quickly regained his composure, and turned, not to Harry, but to Neville, who gulped. "Now, Longbottom," Snape began, "what ingredient would..."

Neville was spared, because before Snape could finish the question, the sound of the door being slammed open filled the classroom. A second later, a tall, blond-haired woman in long, black robes walked into the dungeon, hoisting two heavy-looking trunks on her shoulders. "Sorry Snape, I almost forgot you needed these today," said the woman apologetically as she walked up to Snape's front desk. She then set the trunks down, and they landed with a loud thud.

"Just try to be on time from now on, Samantha," Snape said coldly.

"Alirght," was all the woman said, then walked over to Umbridge. "Oh yeah... Professor Umbridge, right? I have something for you too." The woman handed her a rolled-up piece of parchment, then she turned to leave.

However, when she was halfway across the dungeon, she slowly turned her head to look at the students. And Harry noticed, to his discomfort and utter amazement, that her gaze soon became fixed on him. Ever since returning to Hogwarts, he had been besieged by accusatory, disbelieving looks, but this woman's gaze was different. There was nothing hostile in her eyes; her gaze almost seemed... subdued and tragic. Somehow, her eyes betrayed a mixture of empathy, curiosity, and... most perplexing of all... recognition. Recognition as if she KNEW him, instead of having just seen his picture in the _Daily Prophet_.

"SAMANTHA!" snapped Snape, and at once she turned her gaze away to look at the Potions master. "If you have no more business here, and you don't, please vacate my classroom." Samantha said nothing more as she turned away and walked out the door, slamming the door behind her.

"Well, it appears the Minister of Magic wishes to see me at once," said Umbridge, reading the parchment Samantha gave her. "I suppose this means your evaluation will have to wait for another time," she said saccharinely as she stood up to leave.

"I suppose it does," said Snape, not sounding the least bit displeased. Harry's heart leapt as well. The less he saw of that dumpy ogress, the better.

"One question, though, Professor Snape. WHO was that woman? During my time here I've never seen her..."

"The headmaster hired her as a handywoman over the summer," said Snape. "She had amnesia and was wandering around the grounds, and the headmaster allowed her to stay. An odd choice, though; she's not exactly a witch."

That last sentence, predictably, seemed to catch Umbridge's attention. "Oh, is that so? Why would the headmaster employ such a mysterious, and possibly dangerous, woman?"

"I suggest you ask him," Snape said shortly.

"Oh, believe me I will," said Umbridge, and with that, she stormed out of the dungeon.

"Are you serious, Professor? The headmaster let someone with no magic at all work here!?" blurted out Malfoy, unable to contain his curiosity. "How low can he sink?"

"Enough!" shouted Snape, which surprised Harry. Snape always favored his Slytherin students, especially Draco Malfoy, so it was odd to see Snape react in such a way toward him. "We have wasted enough time, and must jump right into today's lesson." Snape then waved his wand a few times, and the delivered trunks snapped open and instructions appeared on the blackboard. "You have an hour to brew this potion, the Draught of Invigoration. Begin."

And so, the class began brewing the assigned potion, which was actually easier for Harry than Snape's recent assignments. It was a good thing too, for many things were still on his mind besides potion-brewing. The time-bending charm Binns mentioned was still foremost among them, but now, the image of that woman's face flitted in and out of his mind as well.

Who was she? Why had Dumbledore let someone who was probably a Muggle work at Hogwarts? And most of all, why did she look so empathic when she met his gaze?


	3. Twin Souls

Fusion of Destinies  
a Harry Potter crossover  
Chapter 3: Twin Souls  
9-16-2005  
by Grey-X

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series and all of its characters are the creation and property of J. K. Rowling.

This fic is dedicated to Razor Knight and CubedCinder128, whose support gave me the confidence I needed to write this thing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That evening, Harry sat alone at a small table in the library, away from most of the other students. He was working feverishly by himself on yet another essay assigned by Snape, flipping through one of many books. Normally, Ron and Hermione would work with him, but this evening he felt better being by himself. He didn't think it was possible, but now he was in an even more sour mood. Hearing Trelawney babble once again about the nearness of his doom, along with simply being in the same room as Umbridge afterwards, was enough to put him over the edge.

_At least I don't have any more detentions with that miserable excuse for a human being,_ Harry thought acidly as he jotted down another sentence onto his piece of parchment. He looked at his right hand again, where the words 'I must not tell lies' were still etched on his skin. _What I wouldn't give to take that book on defensive theory and shove it up her..._

"Harry? Harry Potter?" came a low, yet feminine voice.

Harry looked up from his parchment to see that across the table stood the woman he saw earlier in Snape's dungeon. Now that she was much closer, Harry could clearly see she was indeed a very tall woman, about 6'2"; if it wasn't for Madame Maxime, she would've easily been the tallest woman he'd ever seen. And yet, her expression was still one of insecurity, gazing at Harry with a nervous stare. "Uh, hello," Harry said nervously, remembering that she was one of the school's staff. "Errr, am I in trouble or anything?"

"What? Oh no, nothing like that," said the woman, shaking her head. "I was just wondering... could I talk to you for a minute?"

_Why would she want to talk to me?_ thought Harry. But curiosity trumped his willingness to finish Snape's essay, and he simply nodded and said, "Alright." The woman then took a seat directly across from Harry.

"My name's Samantha, by the way," she said. "Or at least, I think it is..."

"You... 'think it is?'" muttered Harry, unable to hide his confusion. "So, you really have amnesia?"

"Precisely," Samantha said sadly. "I've been here for months, but I still have no idea who, or even what, I am."

Harry thought about this for a moment, remembering what Snape told. "I heard Snape say Dumbledore hired you over the summer, even though you're not a witch."

"That's all true," replied Samantha. "But it's sort of a long story, though."

"Let's hear it," said Harry. He hadn't been making much progress with his essay, and was now very intrigued by this stranger.

And so, Samantha launched into her tale of the night Snape and Hagrid found her unconscious in the Forbidden Forest, how she attacked all of the teachers upon awakening, and how, after Dumbledore finally calmed her down, she had been offered a job at Hogwarts until she could discover the truth about herself. "So, that's pretty much it," finished Samantha. "I've been working here ever since that night. But I still haven't figured out just what I am, and all the teachers here are clueless too."

Harry stared across the table at Samantha, unsure of what to make of her story. Here was this woman who was stronger than Hagrid, some sort of part-human hybrid, and yet no one could figure out who or what she was. "This is all very interesting," he said plainly. "But I don't see why you want to talk to me."

"It's... kind of complicated," said Samantha, hanging her head. "It's kind of illogical too, but..."

"But what?" asked Harry.

Samantha looked up at Harry again, considering what would be the best way to explain things to him. "I've been doing a lot of reading lately, about magical history. I was hoping I'd find some record of people with abilities like mine, or perhaps some other clues. But... when I got to recent history, and read about the war against Lord Voldemort..."

Samantha paused when she saw the incredulous stare Harry was giving her. Harry had no fear of Voldemort's name. He never did. But he was taken aback to hear a complete stranger say his name freely, even though Samantha wasn't a witch. "Well, anyway, when I got to reading about him, what caught my interest was the part about... you."

"About... me?" asked Harry, suddenly feeling nervous.

"Yeah. I don't know why, but when I read about how your parents were murdered and you survived, I don't know... all of that sounded so... familiar..." Samantha's voice trailed off; she knew all of this must have sounded suspicious to him, and she didn't quite understand it herself. But somehow, in a way she couldn't explain, Harry's tragic origins seemed to jar something in her soul.

"What do you mean... familiar?" asked Harry, who was growing even more nervous by the second. "If you've lost your memory, how could..."

"I can't explain it, Harry," Samantha said softly, "but when I read and reread all that stuff about you, it stuck in my mind. And when I talked to Dumbledore about it, and how he explained that Voldemort's been revived, my curiosity grew. I also asked Dobby about you."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You know Dobby?"

"Yes. I work with him and the house-elves quite a lot," said Samantha. "He was more than happy to tell me all he knew about you, but it wasn't enough. What I really want is... to talk to you. To hear everything from you. And I want to know about the REAL Harry Potter, what the man is REALLY like, not what some sensationalists make you out to be."

Harry eyed Samantha suspiciously, trying to make sense of her request. His curiosity had now been replaced by a sudden rush of irrational anger, along with a sense of deep-rooted paranoia that would've made Alastor Moody proud. "Get out of here," Harry said angrily. "I'm not an idiot, you know. I think I know what you're playing at."

"What're you talking about?" gasped Samantha, her face one of indignant shock.

"Umbridge must've told you to try to weasel some incriminating info out of me for the Ministry's smear campaign, probably blackmailing you to make sure you'd do it," spat Harry. "Or maybe you're relaying info to the _Daily Prophet_ instead, so they can do another story about how..."

"Listen to me!" Samantha hissed through gritted teeth, cutting Harry off. "I don't know where you're getting these paranoid ideas, but I assure you, I'm no mole. I know all about what's going on; Dumbledore's explained it to me, how everyone's turning a deaf ear. And I think it's outrageous too," she went on. Harry listened, not quite believing her. "Besides, I'd get fired if I tried something like that, and I wouldn't risk it. I've nowhere else to go!"

Harry stared back at Samantha, gazing into her sparkling blue eyes, and found his temper was subsiding. There was a pleading, apologetic look in those eyes which Harry found he couldn't ignore. Besides, Harry was still enraged because of how so many people thought he was a liar, and here was someone who claimed to believe him. And lastly, here was someone who wanted to know about Harry Potter the man, not the celebrity called 'The Boy Who Lived.' "Alright," said Harry, in what he hoped was a softer, apologetic tone. "What is it you want to know?"

"Everything," was Samantha's quick, excited reply. "Tell me everything."

_Well, if I spend this evening telling you my whole life story, I won't have any time left for homework,_ thought Harry. Out loud, he said, "Not tonight... not all of it anyway. I'll tell you about how I found out who I was, and what's been happening lately."

And so, Harry launched into his tale of his miserable upbringing at Privet Drive, and the night Hagrid sought him out and revealed his true origins to him. He couldn't help but smile to Samantha as he recalled the exhilaration he felt upon learning he was a wizard, and how within a few months, he finally made true, life-long friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger foremost among them. But then Harry skipped forward, telling Samantha about the night that Voldemort regained his body, and how ever since, the Ministry of Magic refused to believe him and Dumbledore, and was interfering at Hogwarts to hush them up.

Samantha listened attentively, enraptured by Harry's tale, taking in every word. When Harry finished, Samantha just stared back at him, trying to think of something to say. Eventually, she spoke, every syllable barely above a whisper. "It must be so difficult for you," she breathed. "You survived an attempt on your life as a baby, and now you've grown-up, and have to fight against the same one who killed your family."

"Yeah," said Harry. "Yeah, I do, though I really never thought of myself as a fighter." But then, Hermione's suggestion came back to him, and remembered how she insisted he was brilliant at Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Still, there's no denying you've got what it takes, if you can turn the tables on Voldemort the way you did a few months ago," said Samantha with a smile. Harry just stared down at his Potions homework, unsure of how to respond. "Still, it's outrageous how this government of yours is ignoring the problem and hoping it'll go away," she snarled. For some reason, Samantha felt she understood what Harry was going through lately.

"Yeah, it is," said Harry bitterly. "Well, did any of this... help?"

Samantha looked at him for a moment, then said, "I don't know. What you've told me... I was right. Somehow, it's all so familiar." Then she stood up. "I have to go now, though. There's something I have to do for your gamekeeper Hagrid, watching over these things called 'thestrals.' But I was wondering... could you meet me back here tomorrow, around the same time? Can you tell me more then?"

Harry simply nodded, and Samantha responded with a smile. Then she turned and walked out of the library. Harry watched her go, hoping that somehow, he had helped her in her search for her identity. As he resumed his work on his Potions essay, he couldn't help but wonder why his life story seemed so familiar to this stranger.

Another voice from across the table interrupted his work yet again. "That wasn't a good idea, Harry," said the voice. Harry recognized it immediately, and looked up from his parchment to see Ron was now standing across the table, along with Hermione and his brother Fred.

"What are you talking about?" asked Harry, a little miffed.

"Telling that Samantha woman about your life," said Ron. "You might have been right the first time, she might've been some stooge of the Ministry's..."

"You were eavesdropping on us?" asked Harry indignantly.

"Yeah, we were looking for some good books about the Dark Arts, and we happened to be behind the bookshelf next to your table when that Samantha showed up," explained Ron.

"Harry, the point is, it's not wise to trust just anyone right now," admonished Hermione. "Not with the way the Ministry's trying to paint you as a nutter."

"Wow, in our time at the Order's headquarters, Mad-Eye's paranoia must've rubbed off on you two," spat Harry. "Listen, d'you really think Dumbledore would've hired her if that was the case? Hardly anything gets by him."

"Except how a Death Eater posed as his old friend for a year," pointed out Fred. "But the point is..."

"Come off it, all of you," said Harry, his temper rising. "I was thinking the exact same thing at one point. I'm sure you heard me telling her to bugger off. But when I saw that look in her eyes... I can't explain it, I just know she's sincere. And let's face it, there aren't too many people outside the Order who believe me, so I'll take whoever I can get." Harry then remembered how Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom and Ernie Macmillan said they believed him too. _Add another to that list,_ Harry thought.

"But you heard what she said," said Hermione. "She admitted herself she has no idea what she is, and that she's not entirely human..."

"So the fact she's a part-human makes her suspect?" asked Harry, astonished. "Really, Hermione, you're the LAST person I'd expect that from."

Hermione looked thunderstruck by Harry's rebuttal. Fred spoke up next, trying to diffuse the tension. "Maybe you're right, Harry. I've seen her before, and she doesn't seem too bad. A real looker, actually, even if she is a bit of an Amazon."

"When was this?" asked Ron curiously.

"Oh, my last Charms class," said Fred. "Y'see, we're doing different variations of the Aguamenti spell, and that day we had to focus the water into a super-fast stream that'll cut through stone and wood and such. So five minutes into class, that lady walks in hefting a bunch of oak logs for us to cut through. Must've been a heavy load, but she lifted 'em like they weighed nothing."

As Harry listened, he remembered how he had trained himself to use that charm in such a way. It was one of the many offensive tactics he researched when preparing for the Triwizard Tournament's final task. However, he had never come across a time where it was preferable to a good Stunner or Reductor Curse. _If I start teaching others about Defense, should I try and teach that?_ he wondered.

"Were you able to perform the charm like that?" asked Hermione.

"With distinction," beamed Fred. "But Samantha... she was real quiet, just did her job and left. Seemed kind of nervous around the students, though. Dunno why."

For a while, silence lingered between the four of them. Eventually, though, Hermione spoke up again. "Well, in all likelihood, she's alright if Dumbledore's taken her in. And besides, she said she's worked with the house-elves. Maybe she can help me with S.P.E.W..."

Harry, along with Ron, simply rolled his eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tuesday began pleasantly enough, as Harry hadn't had another strange, scar-prickling dream, and not many people seemed to glare at him suspiciously that morning. He was actually quite satisfied with himself, managing to finish his Potions and Transfiguration homework the previous night. And without Hermione's help, to boot.

As Harry walked with Hermione and Ron toward Hagrid's hut for their next class, he could hear Pansy Parkinson, who was about twenty feet behind him, saying something, and then heard Crabbe laughing maliciously. But Harry ignored them, thinking instead about Hagrid and why he still wasn't back. _Maybe Samantha knows something. I'll have to ask her tonight,_ he thought somberly.

When they reached the hut, Professor Grubbly-Plank was already there, standing beside several tables, which all had several baskets on them. In each tiny basket was a cat-like creature with big ears and lion-like tales, which Harry knew were kneazles. Crookshanks was half-kneazle after all.

"Everyone here then?" asked Professor Grubbly-Plank as she scanned the faces of the students. "Alright, let's get started. I'm sure all of you know these are kneazles, but there's a lot of information one needs to know if one aims to raise one properly. For instance, does anyone know the best thing to feed female kneazles during their adolescent stage?"

As usual, Harry heard Hermione's hand go up instantly. But Grubbly-Plank's gaze seemed to glide over her, focusing on a student far behind Hermione. "Uh, yes?" she said in a slightly surprised tone. "Can you tell me, Goyle?"

Eyes widening in surprise, Harry turned around to see that, indeed, Gregory Goyle had his hand up. _A dim bulb like him... he's never raised his hand to answer anything!_ Harry thought.

"Er, no," Goyle said nervously. "But I was wondering... what's that?" he asked, pointing toward the top of Hagrid's hut. Along with everyone else, Harry turned to look at the top of the hut...

Perched atop Hagrid's small house was a small creature whose body vaguely resembled a koala bear, but it had bright, blue, shiny fur. Around its neck was a collar of fluffy grey fur, and its face was remarkably primate-like. But the real attention-grabber was what was atop its head: two small, swishing antennae. The strange creature eyed the class, not looking the least bit nervous, but curious instead.

For a few moments, no one spoke; they were all taken aback by this sudden arrival, even Grubbly-Plank. "I... I don't know..." she whispered. "This is a new discovery... how exciting. If I can just..." She slowly approached the hut and raised her wand, but then the bizarre animal leaped off the roof. It landed on top of Grubbly-Plank's head and made another leap, right into the crowd of students.

"Oooof!" cried Grubbly-Plank as the creature soared over Harry. Turning around, he saw that the furry creature was now held by Pansy Parkinson, who caught it instinctively as it descended. The strange animal looked at Parkinson, and she stared right back, her expression one of complete shock. "That's good, Ms. Parkinson!" came Grubbly-Plank's voice. "Just hold onto it for another..."

But the creature was on the move again. It freed itself from Parkinson's grasp and dropped to the ground. Then it dashed on all fours, zigzagging through the students, and then barreled toward the Forbidden Forest. Grubbly-Plank and all the students watched the creature go, unsure of what to make of it all.

"What... was that?" Hermione said to no one in particular.

"You're the human encyclopedia. You tell me," sneered Parkinson. Harry continued to stare at the Forbidden Forest. Although he hated to admit it, Parkinson did have a point: if Hermione didn't know what it was, he doubted anyone would.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Harry walked into the library that evening, his mind was in a fog. So many strange things had happened in the last two days. Binns's overheard description of a time-bending charm, meeting a strange new Hogwarts employee, and now, a sighting of a creature no one had ever seen before. And for some reason, Harry felt as if all of these things were interconnected somehow...

Putting it in the back of his mind, Harry surveyed the library, but saw so sign of Samantha. However, he did see Cho Chang, along with Luna Lovegood; they were sitting at opposite ends of a small table, and they appeared to be simply staring at each other. Also, Ginny was standing by the table.

Harry reasoned Samantha would probably be at the table he sat at yesterday, so he walked over to the far corner of the library. However, he passed by Cho and Luna's table, and as he did, he suddenly heard Ginny's voice bark, "Ha! You blinked, Cho! Luna wins again! Pay up!" Turning to look at the table again, Harry saw Cho angrily hand over five Sickles to Luna, and Ginny was standing over them, her arms folded with a triumphant look. Obviously, Cho and Luna had wagered a bet on a staring contest. And Cho lost.

_Dumb move, Cho,_ Harry thought. _Luna hardly blinks at all._ He had the urge to talk to Cho again, but he had promised to meet Samantha. Sighing, Harry walked toward the far corner.

When he got to the table, he found Samantha sitting there, in the same place he sat at yesterday. However, to Harry's utmost surprise, she was not alone. On either side of her sat Ron and Hermione, and they were both smiling broadly and looking at Samantha with faces that showed utmost respect. Harry noticed that Samantha was looking down at the table, looking sullen, but had managed a weak smile of her own.

"What's going on?" asked Harry incredulously as he sat down, across from them. After the way Ron and Hermione had told him off for opening up to Samantha, he considered it odd to see them so chummy with her now.

Hermione turned to face Harry and said, "Oh Harry, we were in here doing research and saw her here waiting for you, and... well, we started talking, and, well..."

"She's a bloody genius, she is!" Ron cut in. "She's got a brain almost as big as Hermione's." Ron noticed that Hermione was now glaring at him. "I said 'almost'!" Ron said defensively.

"Yes, it's true, she's brilliant," said Hermione, turning back to Harry. "Samantha's a master at astronomy! She's taught us methods of calculating the distances between planets, their orbits, the movement of moons... methods I've never even heard of!" That last bit got Harry's attention. This was the second time today Hermione admitted coming across something she had no knowledge of.

"It's nothing, really," Samantha said softly. Harry could tell she was trying to be modest, but was secretly delighted to have won Ron and Hermione's respect. "It's basic science, really. It's just simple mathematics and physics, calculating distances and the effects of gravity and..."

"There's nothing simple about these equations you've shown us," interrupted Hermione, with a tone of utmost sincerity.

"Not to mention you've helped us out in Potions, too," said Ron. "Hermione's always been helpful, too, but the advice you've given... you make things sound so easy."

"Again, it's really basic science," said Samantha. "The subject of Potions seems to simply be a supernatural version of chemistry, and many of the same principles still apply. You simply have to understand the properties of what you're working with, the conditions under which the desired chemical reactions will take place, and..."

"Samantha, one thing's pretty obvious," spoke up Harry. "Whoever you really are, you're some sort of Muggle scientist."

"I suppose so," said Samantha, turning to face Harry with another sad look. "But that doesn't explain my superhuman strength, or my immunity to sorcery. Anyway, I don't mean to be rude, and I enjoyed this talk, but..." She turned to Harry, looking at him expectantly. "Harry, today you said you could tell me more."

Harry nodded and said, "Uh-huh, I can." After quickly looking over his shoulder to make sure no one was eavesdropping, Harry started explaining to Samantha about his second and third years. He didn't get into all the details, but told Samantha enough to give her the general idea. It made Harry uncomfortable, but he forced himself to retell his harrowing account in the Chamber of Secrets, his face-off with the basilisk, and Voldemort's teenage self. Then he went into the story of Sirius Black's escape, how he learned the truth about his godfather and how he warded off scores of dementors.

Once again, Samantha was totally enthralled by Harry's account of his previous years, never uttering a single word. "And so, that's basically it," said Harry when he finished telling Samantha about Sirius's escape. "And the next year I was in the Triwizard Tournament, and you know how that ended."

"Yeah, I remember... Voldemort's comeback," Samantha said gravely, noticing that Ron shuddered and even Hermione shifted slightly when she said Voldemort's name. "You've been through so much, but somehow, you manage to come out on top, despite the odds," continued Samantha. "That battle in the Chamber of Secrets sounded especially tough... you had to slay that giant snake without any magic, and as far I can tell, you've never been trained to use a sword."

Once again, Harry felt the need to be modest and play down his victories. "Yeah, well, it was hard, but if it wasn't for Fawkes, I wouldn't've had a prayer. Besides, it wasn't exactly a flawless kill. I got that fang stuck in my arm when I delivered the death blow, remember?"

"True, but the point is, whenever there's trouble, you seem to be the go-to person," said Samantha. "You're the one everyone can count on."

Harry looked down at the table, somewhat embarrassed by Samantha's remark. Sure, he had gone out of his way several times in the last four years when there was trouble, but he didn't like to think of himself as a hero. Ron seemed to notice that Harry desperately wanted to change the subject, and said, "I think we still have some Transfiguration homework to do. I don't know if you'll be able to understand this though, Samantha. Hardly any science in it."

"I have nothing else to do this evening," replied Samantha. "Right now, I'm just looking for a way to kill some time."

But over the next hour, Harry and his friends hardly got any schoolwork done. Most of their remaining time in the library was spent in idle conversation with Samantha. She was still very curious about Harry and his friends, and they happily answered all her questions. But at certain points, Harry could tell she felt slightly guilty she had nothing interesting to tell them about herself. When the trio finally left the library and headed back for the Gryffindor common room, Harry found that he felt more at peace than he had felt at any point since returning to Hogwarts. He now knew there was someone other than Ron and Hermione he could confide in and would listen to him.

xxxxxxxxxx

It was now well after sundown, and Samantha found herself patrolling the corridors of the castle, dressed in the same outfit she had on when found in the Forbidden Forest. She walked on, heedless of her surroundings, only half-awake...

After a while, however, she found herself in a hallway she didn't recognize. Samantha knew she shouldn't be too surprised; even after spending several months at Hogwarts, there were still parts of the castle she was unfamiliar with. And every night, she had the urge to explore the castle further, to uncover all of its secrets...

But this time was different. She felt no exhilaration upon discovering this new area; on the contrary, it was giving her the creeps. The walls were made up of a glassy-looking, black stone, and were lined not with doors, but old, cracked, dusty mirrors that one could hardly see oneself in. Not only that, a turbid mist lingered on the floor, filling Samantha with a sense of foreboding doom.

Samantha pressed on, not sure what she would find down the hallway. Eventually, she reached the end, where there was a solid wall, adorned with another large mirror. But this one was unlike the others. It was not dirty and cracked, but simply misted up.

She had no clue why she did it, but slowly and nervously, she reached out with one hand and wiped away the mist. She could see her reflection clearly in the mirror...

But the reflection... was all wrong. Oh, the person staring back at her certainly LOOKED like her, but there were obvious differences. The woman in the mirror didn't have her hair done up in a ponytail, and her long hair looked dirty, frayed and wild. The reflection's top was the same shape as hers, but it was black cloth instead of teal rubber, and the wristband was black as well.

Samantha stared at her reflection, trying to make sense of it all. Did this mirror have some sort of magic in it? Was it revealing some clue about herself? As she was pondering this, she blinked, and her reflection did the same...

But when her eyes opened again, she saw that instead of dazzling blue eyes, the reflection's eyeballs had changed to solid orbs that gave off a sinister, yellow-green glow. Samantha gasped, her expression one of shock, but her reflection's face did not show this change. Instead, the reflection's face twisted into a chilling smile, leering at Samantha.

Samantha was about to back away from the mirror, but the hands of her reflection actually shot out of the mirror and latched onto her throat. Panicking, Samantha tried to pry them loose, but her reflection's strength was equal to her own. Her reflection kept pressing against her throat, blackness began to fill her vision...

And then, Samantha awoke with a start, sitting up in her bed.

Breathing heavily and drenched in a nervous sweat, Samantha too a good look around her. She was safe, within the modest living quarters that Dumbledore provided for her. Filch had given her a night off, so she had decided to catch up on her sleep.

Letting out a sigh, Samantha crashed back down onto her bed. But she found herself unable to fall back asleep. Her mind was too preoccupied with the nightmare she had awoken from. _What was that all about?_ she silently wondered. _That reflection in the mirror... what did it mean?_


	4. The Plague

Fusion of Destinies  
a Harry Potter crossover  
Chapter 4: The Plague  
9-23-2005  
by Grey-X

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series and all of its characters are the creation and property of J. K. Rowling.

This fic is dedicated to Razor Knight and CubedCinder128, whose support gave me the confidence I needed to write this thing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Samantha had no idea how long she simply lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling. The nightmare about the mirror had jarred her so much it was still fresh in her memory, filling her with an unexplainable terror. _What's wrong with me? Why am I scared so much by a stupid dream?_ she thought irritably. _I heard that one of the teachers here specializes in deciphering dreams. Maybe I can ask her about it in the morning and get some answers. Hopefully, it's some sort of clue..._

That thought filled her with hope. For several months, she had simply lived from day to day, but each passing day brought her no closer to discovering her true identity. Thankfully, working at Hogwarts wasn't all that bad. All the teachers treated her kindly - even Snape to a certain extent - and she hadn't had any trouble with the students since term began. However, she found herself unable to connect with any of them, always feeling timid and nervous whenever she was around other people. _Why am I like that? How come I get along better with the house-elves than I do with my own kind? So far, the only ones I've felt comfortable around are Harry Potter and his friends._

Her thoughts then turned to Harry and what he revealed about himself. _He really is remarkable. He's had a miserable life, yet he's very easy-going and friendly, not a recluse like I seem to be. And he's just a kid, but he still comes out on top no matter what's thrown at him,_ Samantha thought, recalling all the difficult battles Harry described to her. _But I still can't figure out why all that sounds so familiar to me. Did I grow up like he did? Did I ever go through the type of things he did?_

Samantha's thoughts drifted to her time with Harry's friends in the library before Harry turned up. It had been so strange. Ron and Hermione had approached her, looking as nervous as she always felt, and suspicious of her as well. They introduced themselves, saying that they were Harry's friends, and at once that made her nervousness subside. Then they began asking her questions, and to Samantha's surprise, she found herself answering them affably. She didn't quite remember how the conversation went after that, and before she realized it, they were talking like old friends, helping them with their schoolwork, passing on knowledge she didn't even know she possessed.

_All that stuff about astronomy and physics and chemistry... it just came out of nowhere,_ Samantha thought, remembering how easily she could expound such detailed scientific information. _I guess I must be intelligent, maybe a scientist like Harry said. Where did I get all that knowledge, though? And what about my strength, speed and agility, not to mention my resistance to magic?_ Samantha wondered, once again vexed by the mystery surrounding herself. _Even Hermione couldn't find any cases similar to mine. It's amazing that in a society of people with such vast, supernatural powers, abilities like mine are unheard of! And there are even unique, special abilities among these wizards, like people who transform into wolves during certain lunar conditions, and Metamorphmaguses, and..._

All of a sudden, a deathly chill running down her spine interrupted her thoughts and made her sit upright in her bed. She couldn't explain it, but she knew something was wrong in the castle. After forcing herself to relax and concentrate, Samantha tried to figure out what her body was reacting to. After a moment, she came to the conclusion that somehow, in some way she didn't understand, she was sensing the presence of... something. There was something lurking within the castle that didn't belong there...

And whatever it was, it induced a sensation in her that felt oddly familiar, and filled her within a sudden, irresistable urge to go find it... to hunt it down...

Without a second's hesitation, Samantha jumped off her bed and went through the door, letting her instincts guide her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dolores Umbridge strolled through the corridors, a look of determination on her face. Earlier that day, she had confronted Dumbledore about hiring Samantha and demanded answers. But as expected, Dumbledore had dodged the issue and evaded her queries in that infuriatingly polite manner of his. When she reminded him that, as Hogwarts High Inquisitor, she could have Samantha thrown out if she wished, Dumbledore had politely pointed out her error. She had the power to dismiss the TEACHERS. Anyone else in the employ of Hogwarts was untouchable by her.

In addition, when Umbridge mentioned Samantha to Cornelius Fudge the previous day after being summoned to the Ministry, he suggested that she keep an eye on her and learn all she could. Fudge thought that this Samantha could be, in fact, some part of one of Dumbledore's plans, possibly a living weapon being raised right at Hogwarts. After asking around, Umbridge found out the true extent of her outlandish abilities, and her suspicions grew.

_Hmph. Filthy part-human slime. Once I find out where they're keeping you, we're going to have a little chat,_ Umbridge thought contemptuously as she strode toward the lower levels. _They say you're immune to curses? We'll see about that. A few hits with the Cruciatus Curse should be enough to break your will, and an Imperturbable Charm will ensure no one will hear you scream. Now let's see, I've heard that in the morning you're seen emerging from the dungeons..._

Eventually, Umbridge found herself entering a long, broad corridor, lined with dimly-lit torches and colorful paintings, mostly of food. Even after spending over three weeks at Hogwarts, though, Umbridge still had no idea that within this corridor was a hidden entrance to the house-elves's kitchens...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry Potter slipped underneath his Invisibility Cloak and carefully checked the Marauder's Map again, stepping out from behind the fruit bowl portrait that led to the kitchens. He hadn't encountered any trouble on his way down to the kitchens, and didn't aim to get caught on his way back to Gryffindor Tower. Checking the map again, he saw that Filch and Mrs. Norris were both patrolling the upper levels, and for now, they were not along the route back to Gryffindor Tower.

About an hour ago, Harry had awakened from yet another dream involving that corridor, and his scar ached more than usual afterward. He found himself unable to go back to sleep, and wasn't in any mood to get more schoolwork done. So, he eventually chose to kill some time by sneaking out, going to the kitchens, and nicking some snacks for himself. Normally, he didn't wish to break any school rules unless it was necessary, but now, just like with the trips to Hogsmeade during his third year, it was quite a different story. Harry was willing to follow rules, but with the way people like Fudge and Umbridge were abusing their power and passing new laws to serve their own paranoid purposes, he didn't feel too guilty about one midnight jaunt. The injustice of the Ministry's smear campaign and Umbridge's methods served to egg him on.

_If only I knew where Umbridge slept at night. That'd be a perfect way for Fred and George to test those time-release Dungbombs they plan on developing,_ Harry thought with a sly smile. _Better yet, they should make two prototypes, for Umbridge AND Snape._

As he started down the corridor, Harry's thoughts drifted to Samantha. He was still amazed at how someone so reclusive had opened up to him, and they ended up talking as if they were old friends. He couldn't help but be reminded of his first meeting with Ron. Just like Ron, she seemed lost and confused, trying to find her place in a world in which she felt she didn't fit into. And if anyone understood what that was like, it was Harry. _I hope, somehow, I can help her, the way Ron and I help each other out,_ thought Harry. _Hopefully, there may be some way I can help her find out who she really..._

Harry's thoughts trailed off when he heard the faint sound of footsteps far ahead of him. He realized that he had been so wrapped up in his thoughts, he'd neglected to keep checking the Marauder's Map. Looking down at the parchment, he checked his position and saw a dot clearly labeled as 'Dolores Umbridge' approaching the dot that indicated himself. Looking up, he could make out Umbridge in the dim torchlight, about forty feet away, but thankfully he had the Invisibility Cloak on. _What's she doing?_ Harry thought warily as he backed up against a wall. _Is she searching for me? How'd she know that..._

Another sound abruptly interrupted his thoughts: a soft, scraping sound like that of a skittering bug, which briefly reminded him of Aragog's offspring. And it sounded as if it was coming from the other side of the corridor, approaching Umbridge and himself. Curious, Harry looked down at the map again, and saw another dot quickly advancing on his position. Harry stared incredulously at the name of this new arrival. The dot was labeled with a single letter: X.

_X?_ Harry thought, having no clue what it meant. He looked up from the map and peered down the hallway. However, he couldn't see anyone, or anything, drawing nearer. Harry looked at the Marauder's Map again, and saw that the dot labeled as 'X' was almost on top of him, and the skittering sound was more distinct than ever. He glanced around again, but saw no trace of anyone else.

Harry continued to look around nervously, and saw that about ten feet away, Umbridge had stopped in her tracks. Her wand was out and she was warily looking about as well. Another glance at the map showed Harry that the dot indicating this 'X' had stopped moving, and was overlapping Umbridge's dot. _What's going on? Where is this thing?_ thought Harry fearfully, realizing he was now breathing very rapidly.

As Harry was trying to make sense of the situation, Umbridge continued to look about, trying to find the source of the strange noise. The sudden sensation of what felt like tiny bits of gravel lightly dropping on her head got her attention. She timidly reached up into her mousy hair and pulled out what looked like tiny, ground-up bits of stone. A second later, some more dust-like gravel fluttered to the floor near her...

Realization swept over both Harry and Umbridge at about the same time, hitting them like a splash of ice water. Slowly, timidly, Umbridge craned her neck upward...

And a massive creature dropped down from the ceiling a few feet in front of Umbridge, almost making her fall over backwards in surprise. Harry gasped as well, and for a moment he feared he gave himself away. But the creature, whatever it was, continued to stare down Umbridge...

It had the shape of a man, looked sleek and wiry, but stood almost seven feet tall, easily dwarfing the diminutive witch. Its outer covering looked like an insect's chitinous exoskeleton, glistening in the dim glow of the torches; most of its exoskeleton was a violent, poisonous-looking purple, but its chest, neck and the ridged lining along the sides of its legs and underneath its upper arms were a golden yellow. It made Harry think of a giant praying mantis.

But the two things that stood out the most were its head and forearms. The creature had what looked like a black, triangular beak for a mouth, two solid black eyes, a long, stretched-out oval plate atop its head (the front end began at the top of its beak and its eyes were directly underneath the plate) , and behind its head were several silvery, knife-like feathers. And its forearms... they looked like long, strecthed-out crab pinchers, and looked as if they could easily crush metal beams, not to mention human bones...

Harry watched this creature called 'X' silently stare down Umbridge, who was almost paralyzed with fear, shaking violently as she tried to back away. Eventually, though, she aimed up at the creature with her wand, her hand trembling. When she tried to say an incantation, she stuttered. "Im... Im... Impedi-di-di..."

The creature swiftly knocked Umbridge's wand away with the tip of its pincher-like arm. Then, before Umbridge could even scream, the creature lashed out with its other arm, grasping Umbridge's neck with the end of its pincher. It effortlessly lifted Umbridge off the ground and slammed her against the wall; Harry swore he heard the stone wall give way behind her. Still holding on to Umbridge with a vise-like grip, the creature then spoke. Its voice was scratchy, high-pitched and hoarse. "Where is she?" demanded the creature, and sounded as if it had difficulty speaking a human language.

Umbridge, who had both hands grasping the pincher in a futile attempt to free herself, looked back at the insectoid creature, confusion mingling with pure terror. "I... I d-don't know who you-you're talking ab-ab-about!" she spluttered.

The creature was silent for a second, then spoke again. "The monster you call 'Samantha.' Where is she?"

Upon hearing this, Harry's mind went racing. This thing knew about Samantha, and was seeking her out? And it called her a monster? _One thing's for sure: this... 'X'... has to know the truth about Samantha!_ Harry reasoned. If he could somehow capture it and force some answers out of it...

As Harry was pondering this, he heard Umbridge speak up again in her terror-filled, stuttering voice. "I... I-I d-don't k-k-know!"

"You are lying!" said the creature in its raspy voice.

"I-I'm telling you I don't k-know where that old fool is k-k-keeping h-her!" pleaded Umbridge.

Harry heard what sounded like a snarl, and then the creature spun around and threw Umbridge at the opposite wall, only a few feet to Harry's right. Umbridge's backside slammed into the wall, and she slid down it. The creature slowly walked toward Umbridge with its arm outstretched, its pincher opened wide. "Worthless human garbage," it spat vehemently, and Harry noticed an odd glow building up within its pincher.

Harry made a split-second decision: as despicable as Umbridge was, he knew he couldn't stand by and watch her get slaughtered. _Oh, being one of the good guys sucks sometimes,_ he thought dejectedly as he pulled out his wand, ready to throw off his Invisibility Cloak.

But before Harry could attack, a resounding voice cried out, echoing throughout the corridor. "Hey, if you wanted a date with me so badly, all you had to do was ask me yourself." Both Harry and the creature turned in the direction of the voice. About ten feet to Harry's left stood Samantha, wearing what Harry guessed was the skimpy outfit she had on when found in the Forbidden Forest. Her fists were clenched, her eyes were narrowed. No longer did she seem apprehensive, nervous and insecure. Now, she had an aura of strength about her, a look of fanatical determination etched on her face.

_Wait, does she know what this thing is? Does she remember?_ Harry thought as he eyed Samantha. But his thoughts were interrupted when the creature let out a loud chirp. Turning back to look at it, Harry saw that it swung forward to face Samantha, both of its pinchers open. Then, a sort of laser beam shot out from within both of the pinchers.

But somehow, Samantha instinctively knew the creature would try something like this. She dashed forward, and a split-second before the beams would have struck her, she leaped forward and went into a spinning jump. She soared toward the insectoid creature, lashing out with a vicious kick to its face. The impact made Samantha bounce off and land a few feet away. The force of her kick stunned it, and Samantha took advantage of that and delivered a powerful punch to its midsection, filling the corridor with a sound reminiscent of a hammer smashing against rock.

However, it didn't take long for the insectoid beast to recover, and lashed out with one forearm, trying to club Samantha with a closed pincher. But Samantha simply caught it, then twirled around and threw the creature into the wall opposite to the one Harry and Umbridge were beside. The creature quickly got back on its feet, but Samantha was already on the move again. She charged at it and rammed into it with her shoulder, smashing it against the wall.

But again, the beast recovered quickly, and sunk its knee into Samantha's midsection. The pain reflexively made Samantha hunch over, and the creature used that opportunity to strike her back with its forearm, making her sag to the floor. It then tried its laser blasts while she was down, but Samantha rolled out of the way just in time.

Samantha didn't know why, but the mere sight of this creature made her blood boil with fury, and her every thought was focused on bringing the beast down. And it wasn't just the sight of it that infuriated her; it was its smell, the raspy chirping sounds it made... it was as if its mere presence was enough to fill her with seething rage, and awaken fighting instincts that still puzzled and mystified her. She didn't understand why, but in that instant, Samantha knew that her purpose in life, the sole reason for her existence, was to hunt down and destroy creatures like these.

The insectoid beast rashly lunged at her, attempting to bludgeon her with its closed pinchers. But Samantha sidestepped, then delivered a powerful kick to its shins. The creature didn't fall over, and instead lashed out with an open pincher and clamped onto her arm. As its grip tightened, Samantha knew that it would've easily crushed a normal human's bones instantly. The pain was already becoming too intense.

Samantha looked into its obsidian, glistening eyes, felt another jolt of fury, and lashed out with a powerful left hook to its head. The creature loosened its grip just enough to let Samantha wriggle her arm free. Then she clasped her hands together and smashed them into its face. It staggered slightly, then came at her with a downward swipe with its closed pincher, but Samantha brought up her forearm to block its blow.

Meanwhile, Harry stayed hidden underneath his Invisibility Cloak, watching the battle unfold, unsure of whether he should step in. Both of them were moving blindingly fast, and Harry was afraid if he tried to aim a curse at the insectoid creature, he'd curse Samantha instead. Sure, she was supposedly immune to curses, but Harry still didn't want to take the risk, especially when it seemed Samantha was doing well enough on her own.

Not to mention their battle had him transfixed. Samantha had told him about the powers she displayed that night the staff found her, but actually SEEING her fight was a completely different matter. Every attack and block was perfectly calculated, each of her moves blending seamlessly into the next as she traded blows with the creature. _I was wrong before,_ thought Harry. _She's no scientist. She's a war machine._

Harry then heard Umbridge let out a little moan. Turning to her, he decided the most useful thing he could do was get her to safety and let Samantha finish off the creature. He took off his cloak, folded it up, got behind Umbridge and began to drag her out of the corridor. After a few seconds, Umbridge, who had been slipping in and out of consciousness, began muttering incoherently. "Wha... who... what's going..."

"I'm hauling your worthless butt out of danger, that's what," spat Harry as he continued dragging Umbridge. "Damn, for such a short witch, you sure weigh a lot."

As Harry dragged Umbridge away, Samantha continued her fight. She landed blow after blow, making more cracks and dents in its armored hide. But the creature had hit her several times as well, and she felt that her injuries were taking their toll, slowing her down. _This isn't going very well,_ Samantha thought as she blocked another incoming blow by crossing her arms in front of her. _I've got to end this soon, but..._

It was then that Samantha noticed, for the first time, that Harry was in the corridor with them, dragging Umbridge to safety. A wave of surprise and dread washed over her, breaking her concentration. "Harry, what are you doing here?" she cried out.

Seeing that Samantha's attention was now elsewhere, the creature lashed out with a spinning kick to her midsection, and she couldn't block it in time. The impact knocked her backward a few feet, and she painfully skidded to a halt after landing on her back. Samantha immediately got back up, but the creature had had enough time to prepare more energy blasts. One struck her in her midsection, and another hit her in her shoulder. The pain overwhelmed her as her flesh charred, and Samantha saw she now sported two sickly-looking burns. But she refused to give in. She eyed her enemy hatefully, then charged again.

Harry had seen enough. Even though he was now thirty feet away, he could clearly see the spots of blackened flesh; she was tough, but clearly not invincible. He decided Umbridge could wait and pulled out his wand again.

But before he could even think of a curse to use, a snarling voice called out from behind him. "POTTER! What is going on here!?" Turning to look behind him, he saw Snape was standing there, along with Professor Sprout and Filch. Snape's face betrayed confusion as well as anger, and Filch was the same way.

"Never mind me!" Harry said hotly. "Worry about Samantha. Stop whatever it is she's fighting!" he demanded, pointing down the corridor.

Samantha caught a glimpse of the new arrivals as she kept on trading blows with the insectoid creature. For a brief instant, she felt a twinge of prideful indignation about how others interfering. But rational thinking took over, and she came up with a plan. Samantha lashed out with another left, then spun the creature around. She brought her arms up underneath its armpits, then, with all her strength, she tried to force it down. She succeeded in forcing it down on one knee. For the moment, it was helpless and wide open to attack from Harry and the others. "Shoot it!" she cried out.

For a few moments, they stared blankly back at the pair, unsure of what to do. "What are you all waiting for?" demanded Samantha, her voice filled with venomous vehemence. "I can't hold onto it forever! Just shoot it! SHOOT!"

Jarred by Samantha's outburst, Sprout and Snape raised their wands, and Harry did the same. Harry looked at the creature's chitinous, armor-like exoskeleton, and bellowed _"Reducto!"_ Sprout followed up by yelling _"Stupefy!"_ and Snape cried _"Incendio!"_

All three spells hit the creature at about the same time. A cracking sound echoed in the corridor as bits of its exoskeleton flew off, and its upper body burst into flames. However, Samantha could still feel the creature struggling to break free. "Not enough!" she cried as she held onto it, the fire starting to burn her skin. "Hit it again!"

Sprout started sending out more Stunning Spells at the creature, hoping it would be enough to stop it. But even after ten Stunners, it was still struggling. Letting out a sigh, Snape raised his wand again, and yelled _"Avada Kedavra!"_

The blast of green light struck the creature dead-center, and at last, it stopped struggling. Samantha let go, and its body slumped lifelessly onto the stone floor, its torso still ablaze. Stepping over it, she walked up to Harry and the others. "Samantha, I demand an explanation," said Snape. His voice sounded cold and steely, but both Samantha and Harry could tell he was trying to cover up his own confusion.

"I was out patrolling, and I came across this... whatever it is," said Samantha.

"But I gave you the night off," growled Filch.

"Yes, but... I couldn't sleep," she said, half-lying. "So I decided to just patrol the corridors anyway. Eventually, I found Professor Umbridge being attacked by this creature, so I stepped in and tried to fight it." Samantha decided not to tell them that she somehow sensed the presence of the insectoid creature, or that she recognized it on some instinctual level. At least, not until she could make some sense of it all...

"And what about you, Potter? Where do you fit into all of this?" sneered Snape, looking down at Harry malevolently.

"Leave him out of this," snapped Samantha. "I don't know what he's doing here, but he tried to drag Umbridge to safety. He deserves a little credit."

_Especially since the bitch didn't deserve it,_ Harry thought acidly as he stared down at Umbridge, who had sat up and still looked dazed.

"Do any of you know what that thing was?" asked Samantha, trying to change the subject.

"I'm afraid I don't," said Snape irritably.

"Nor do I," said Sprout. "The study of magical creatures was one of my favorite subjects besides Herbology, but... I've never seen any creature like that!"

Snape and Sprout's cluelessness disturbed Samantha greatly. This creature claimed to know her, and she recognized it instinctually, but according to them, such a creature was unheard of in the magical world! _Then where did it come from?_ she wondered.

Suddenly, Filch's panicky voice cut in. "Err, Samantha, professors, I don't think it's quite dead yet!" Everyone else turned to look back at the creature's corpse, and immediately saw what Filch was talking about.

The smoldering remains of the insectoid creature looked as if they were melting, turning into a viscous, black liquid. An instant later, the liquid changed color, to a bright, shimmering yellow-green. The liquid formed two separate puddles, and then they rose up, floating a few feet above the ground, each gelatinous mass slightly bigger than a man's head.

"What... the bloody hell?" exclaimed Harry, flummoxed by this bizarre turn of events. Snape, Sprout and Filch were all speechless.

But Samantha was fearful as well as confused. Again, her instincts were warning her of danger. Those yellow-green blobs meant trouble for anyone or anything they touched, she was sure of it. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end, every cell in her body was reacting to the presence of these blobs. She realized that it wasn't necessarily the creature she sensed earlier, it was these blobs its dead body had relinquished...

All of a sudden, the blobs shot forward, floating toward the group. Without thinking or even realizing what she was doing, Samantha flung herself in front of them with her arms outstretched. One of the blobs collided with her midsection...

An electrifying sensation coursed through Samantha's body as the viscous blob touched her skin, and suddenly, she felt it being absorbed into her body. She could feel energy radiating through her, and her bruises and burns suddenly didn't hurt as much. It was as if her body had just consumed the blobs, and used the energy to heal her wounds. She looked down at herself, and saw her arms briefly give off a greenish glow, and small sparks crackled all over her body for a time.

However, only one of the blobs touched her. The other veered around her and lurched at Harry, spreading itself over his hand. "What the... what's..." he began to say. But then that blob became sucked into Harry as well. But his skin didn't glow green and energy didn't crackle around him. Harry stared at his hand, wondering what was going to happen...

Then he felt the viscous mass moving around INSIDE of him, flowing down through his arm, and eventually, he felt a creeping sensation within his spine. Then he tensed up and slumped to the floor, losing all control of his body and shaking as if he had been hit with the Cruciatus curse. Whatever it was, Harry knew it was doing something to his nervous system. But even that thought eventually faded away, as he could no longer think, was no longer aware of where he was...

Samantha stared down at Harry, horror-struck. _Why... what are these things? Why did my body react so differently? What's it doing to him?_ she wondered as Snape and the others stared down at Harry, at a loss for words or what to do next.

Without saying a word to any of them, Samantha picked Harry up and slung him over her shoulder. Then she ran, heading for the hospital wing.


	5. Infection

Fusion of Destinies  
a Harry Potter crossover  
Chapter 5: Infection  
10-1-2005  
by Grey-X

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series and all of its characters are the creation and property of J. K. Rowling.

This fic is dedicated to Razor Knight and CubedCinder128, whose support gave me the confidence I needed to write this thing.

xxxxxxxxxx

Hermione made her way to the hospital wing, with Ron was following close behind. Both of them felt sore and tired, but their worry and confusion were more unbearable. It was now their lunch hour, but the two of them only stopped in the Great Hall long enough to pick up a couple sandwiches, then left for the hospital wing. All morning, they waited impatiently for a chance to visit Harry and find out what was going on.

The last twelve hours had not been pleasant. At around one o' clock, she and Ron had been awakened, along with the rest of the school's prefects. They were told that Samantha and Harry had just been attacked, and they were to help the staff search the entire grounds for strange, man-like mantis creatures or anything else unusual. Dumbledore went on to explain that their quarry were inhabited by strange, yellow-green blobs that were deadly to the touch. He added that everyone should cast Bubble Charms around themselves as they searched, and showed them how to alter the charm to make it spread out over their bodies like a skinsheath (Hermione had mastered it right away, but it took Ron a few tries) .

But when Hermione asked about Harry, Dumbledore's expression suddenly turned disturbingly grave, and simply said they could visit him in the afternoon.

And so, the staff and the prefects searched every room and corridor, on every level of the castle, while the rest of the students were moved to the Great Hall, just like that one night Sirius Black made his way into the castle. And when Hermione mentioned the strange, blue monkey-like animal spotted by Hagrid's hut, the search was expanded to the Forbidden Forest as well.

However, no matter how long they searched, they were unable to find anything unusual. The only thing out of the ordinary was when Ron was searching the kitchens, Moaning Myrtle was inhabiting one of the sinks instead of her preferred toilet, and there were a few boggarts hiding in Professor Trelawney's classroom. It was as if whatever had attacked Harry simply appeared out of thin air.

"But of course, this thing couldn't have Apparated," said Hermione. "It's impossible to..."

"Yeah yeah, I know," muttered Ron irritably. "You can't Apparate or Disapparate on Hogwarts grounds, and there's loads of enchantments to keep people from getting in using stealth. So says _Hogwarts, A History._"

Hermione turned and glared at him for a moment, but decided to let the matter drop, knowing his rudeness could be chalked up to being worried about his best friend. Hermione was worried sick, too, and she found it difficult, if not impossible, to concentrate on the search and (for the first time she could remember) pay attention in class.

"Malfoy and Parkinson looked like they were ready to wet themselves during the briefing, didn't they? At least now they'll see being prefects isn't all fun and games," said Hermione, trying to diffuse the tension.

"Yeah, that's true," admitted Ron, forcing himself to smile. Hermione knew Ron must be REALLY worried if even poking fun at Malfoy didn't cheer him up.

"Too bad THEY didn't stumble upon whatever we were supposed to find," said Hermione viciously.

"Any idea what those things we were looking for are? You must have read about creatures like that somewhere," asked Ron, still not wanting to talk about the Slytherins.

Hermione frowned, remembering how mystified she was during Dumbledore's briefing. "I'm afraid not," Hermione said at length. "There are many bug-like creatures in the magical world that have near-human intelligence and speech, such as the acromantulas (Ron shuddered, obviously recalling the run-in with Aragog). But I haven't read anything about giant mantises that shoot laser beams."

"And what about those blobs that were inside it? The things we were supposed to protect ourselves from by using those bloody Bubble Charms?" asked Ron.

Hermione shook her head again, frustrated by her cluelessness. "Again, I don't know. Hopefully we'll get some answers when we see Harry."

Finally, the two of them reached the doors of the hospital wing. They went in and looked around, and saw that at the far end, two beds were in use. Samantha was sitting on one bed, wearing that strange outfit of teal rubber, as unmoving as a statue. And the bed next to her had curtains around it, completely hiding its occupant from view. Hermione gulped, having a fairly good idea who was in it.

Ron and Hermione slowly approached Samantha, and she didn't seem to notice them until they had walked up to the foot of her bed. "S-Samantha? Why are you here? You look alright," said Ron.

"I... thought it'd be best to stay here so Madam Pomfrey can keep an eye on me," replied Samantha, her voice full of sorrow. "You two are prefects, right? You must've been told about what happened."

"Yeah. We spent most of the morning searching the castle," said Hermione. "Dumbledore told us something attacked you and Harry, and Harry was here in the hospital wing. Something about a giant mantis and big yellow-green blobs..."

"It's true," said Samantha, her tone sounding even more morbid. She kept looking down at her bed, as if she was unwilling to look them in the eye.

"What happened exactly?" asked Ron, unable to cover up his impatience.

Samantha sighed. "That mantis creature was attacking a teacher, and I stepped in. For some reason, Harry was there too. Soon, other teachers arrived, and I held the thing down long enough for them to hex it; Snape used a spell called Avada... something. But then its dead body reformed into these two blobs. Both Harry and I were touched by them. But for some reason, Harry's body was invaded by this thing, while mine was able to fight it off."

Hermione stared at Samantha, horrified by her story. She turned to Ron, and saw he looked aghast as well. But he was also staring at Samantha unblinking, in that same manner in which many male students had stared at Fleur Delacour last year. Hermione fought down a sudden surge of envy and turned back to Samantha. "Do you have any idea what attacked you?" she asked.

Samantha shook her head. "No," was all she said, but Hermione had a feeling there was something she didn't want to admit.

Apparently, Ron had the same feeling. "Somehow, I think you do," he said hotly.

Samantha lifted her head, meeting their gazes for the first time. Hermione looked into her eyes, seeing an expression of guilt mingled with the utmost sorrow. "You're right," Samantha said eventually. "There is something else, something I only told Dumbledore. I guess I should tell you too. You're his best friends, so you have a right to know."

And then, she told them about how she had somehow sensed the presence of the deadly blobs, and how she reacted instinctively to the sight of the mantis creature that housed them. "I can't explain it, but... I somehow recognized these things. Not only that, the mantis itself said it was looking for me! But, I still can't remember anything!" She hung her head again, and Hermione realized why Samantha felt so guilty: she was enraged about how she couldn't recall what could be crucial information.

Hermione and Ron stared at Samantha for a moment, then turned to look at each other. Hermione couldn't think of anything else to say, but Ron was a different matter. After a moment, he turned back to Samantha and asked, "What about Harry? How is he now? What's that blobby thing done to him?"

Samantha slowly lifted her head up to look him in the eye, and Hermione could see that the last thing she wanted to do was show them the awful truth. But after a while, Samantha let out a reluctant sigh and stood up, walking over to Harry's bed to pull back the curtains.

But before she could, a harsh, scolding voice rang out. "Absolutely not! If I hadn't been so busy with my research, mark my words I would've noticed you two walking in and shooed you out!" Hermione turned to see Madam Pomfrey running towards them, pointing at them with a shaking, accusatory finger.

"They're his best friends, and they have a right to see what's happened," said Samantha sternly, stepping out in front of Pomfrey. She seemed to give off an aura of determination and strength, and Hermione noticed Pomfrey quiver slightly as Samantha stared her down.

"We might as well let them see," came another voice, this one cold and silky. "I've just finished brewing the next potion, and it should be administered without delay. They can stay to watch." Hermione and Ron peered behind Samantha and Pomfrey to see Snape sweeping toward them, holding what looked like a syringe.

"Snape? What are you doing here?" blurted out Ron, unable to contain his surprise.

Snape glared down at Ron, his black eyes as cold and malicious as ever. "The headmaster has assigned me to aid Madam Pomfrey in the effort to save Potter's useless life," he replied with a sneer. "It's been years since I allowed a substitute to teach my classes, but given the circumstances..." Snape turned to look at Samantha, and she simply nodded. She walked back over to Harry's bed and pulled back the curtains surrounding it.

Harry lay on the bed, wearing nothing but a simple hospital robe. His eyes were wide open, staring lifelessly into space, and only by looking closely could one see the slow rising and falling of his chest. Otherwise, he looked as lifelessly still as a corpse...

But what caught Hermione and Ron's attention was that on several spots on Harry's body, a thick, yellow slime seeped out of his skin. A large patch of slime was spread out over his right foot, and more splotches were seeping out of his right hand and upper arm, just above the elbow. There was even a small mass of yellow slime oozing up through his hair. Hermione couldn't help but to gasp at the sight, and she soon became aware that Ron was breathing heavily. "Wha-What's happening to him?" breathed Hermione.

Snape hesitated for a moment, then spoke. "This... parasite has invaded Potter's body and infested his spine, then started spreading out into his entire nervous system. He's practically paralyzed, and this thing's beginning to consume him from the inside-out." He sounded totally impassionate as he explained Harry's condition, as if he were reciting a list of potion ingredients.

Ron let out a frightened gasp. "Can't you do anything to stop it? Can't you Vanish it, or..."

"Not unless you want to Vanish his entire spine along with it," interrupted Pomfrey harshly. "This parasite has essentially bonded with Mr. Potter, and any such attempt would Vanish all the infected organs as well. The same applies to Transfiguring the parasite."

"Well, what about potions?" offered Ron. "There must be..."

"Don't you think we have already tried every curative potion available, Weasley?" barked Snape. "The headmaster always has me brewing such healing potions in the event a student succumbs to some malady, but so far..."

"This parasite has proven itself resistant to every potion we've tried," finished Madam Pomfrey, cutting in. "The best I can say is that so far, our efforts have slowed the parasite down. Now we've wasted enough time; we must try our new treatment!" With that, Pomfrey raised her wand and said _"Wingardium Leviosa!"_

Harry levitated about a foot off of the bed, and then Pomfrey flicked her wand again, and his body turned over in midair. Snape washed the back of Harry's neck with some sort of disinfectant, then plunged the syringe into it, emptying its contents; a clear, orange liquid.

"What is that stuff?" asked Ron, sounding disgusted.

"The Elixir of Cerberus," said Hermione. "It's supposed to strengthen the nervous system and fend off any parasites that feed on it. Its main use is to cure victims of the Sahara Sucker-Spider. But it also has applications with other cases involving severe damage to the brains and nerves; people crippled by the Cruciatus Curse, for instance."

Ron shuddered as he turned to Hermione. "What's a Sahara Sucker-Spider?"

"Oh, they're tiny spiders that can turn invisible and hide in a person's hair. Then they suck on their victim's brain fluid, but their saliva means trouble if the spider sticks around for more than a day. This elixir is the best treatment, usually curing a victim within an hour," explained Hermione.

Ron gave another terrified shudder, which didn't surprise Hermione since she knew of his arachnophobia. Hermione also caught another glimpse of Samantha, staring intently at Harry as he was levitated back onto the bed. It almost looked as if she were on the verge of tears.

Suddenly, she heard Ron's questioning voice cry out again. "Wait a minute, Samantha said you used the Killing Curse! How could those blobs inside the mantis survive?" Hermione looked back to see Ron staring fixedly at Snape.

Snape stared back at Ron for a moment. "Indeed, I felled the mantis using Avada Kedavra. However, it is obvious I only killed the mantis. The parasites it was hosting somehow escaped the curse altogether."

"There may be another explanation," spoke up Samantha, her voice sounding grave. Everyone turned to look at her. "Whatever's infected Harry... it may be some sort of virus. Viruses aren't living things in biological terms. So if that spell was meant to kill something outright, then logically it would have no effect. It can't kill something that's not technically alive."

For a moment, no one else said anything. But once again, Ron eventually broke the silence with another question. "Samantha, didn't you say that that mantis was LOOKING for you?" His tone was now accusatory. Samantha sat back down on her bed and stared at the floor, unwilling to look Ron in the eye.

"Leave her alone, Ron. She's not to blame for this," admonished Hermione as she glared at Ron. Then she turned to Samantha. "But Samantha, you said you resisted the parasite. Maybe you're the key to curing..."

"Do you honestly believe we had not already considered that?" said Snape brusquely, cutting her off. "We have been studying her blood for the last few hours!"

"In fact, we could use some more," said Madam Pomfrey.

Samantha held out her right arm. "Take as much as you need," she said nonchalantly. Pomfrey then conjured up a syringe, with which she used to extract more of Samantha's blood. Samantha didn't flinch at all.

After collecting her blood sample, she turned to Hermione and Ron. "I must ask you to leave now. If there is any change in Mr. Potter's condition, I shall let you know at once."

Ron looked like he was ready to protest, but Hermione grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out. She was ashamed of it, but she didn't want to look at Harry's parasite-ridden body a second longer. The mere sight of him almost made her cry, and she was certain she would have nightmares about deadly parasitic blobs.

As Hermione shut the hospital wing's door, she caught a glimpse of Samantha pulling Harry's curtains back into place. Maybe Hermione had imagined it, but it looked as if she were saying, "I'm sorry."

xxxxxxxxxxx

It felt as if something was crawling around inside him, gnawing away at him from within. Slowly his eyes fluttered open, and he found himself staring up at what had become all too familiar over the past four years: the hospital wing's ceiling. Harry tried to move, but found that the effort made every nerve scream with pain. He tried to remember what happened, and then it came back to him: that green slime had bored into his body.

His mind still in a haze, Harry turned his head to look around, but saw nothing but white cloth. He tried to sit up and reach out to grab it, but again, the effort caused a sharp pain to engulf his entire body. "Urgh," he groaned, frustrated and annoyed.

Then he heard a familiar voice cry out. "Harry? You're awake?" The white cloth in front of him was pulled away, revealing Samantha standing over him.

Harry tried to speak, but his throat felt sore and dry, and even moving his jaw took a lot of effort. "Don't overexert yourself," said Samantha. "Save your energy. You'll need to rest to let your immune system stave off whatever's infected you."

Harry finally found the strength to utter a few words. "Wha... happened?" he groaned.

"Whatever was in that big bug... it's now in you," said Samantha, her voice filled with sadness. "The staff has done their best, but they can't figure out how to get rid of it."

After taking in what Samantha said, Harry spoke up again. "How long..."

Samantha gazed at him sadly again. "It's been almost twenty-four hours since you were attacked. Your school physician and your Potions professor... they've been working round the clock, but so far, all their treatments have done is slow it down. That one potion, one that strengthens the nerves... obviously that one had some effect if you've come out of that coma..." Samantha's voice trailed off as she reached out to touch Harry's head. He felt her fingers brush against his forehead.

It was then that Harry also became aware that some sort of liquid was spread out over his forehead, and he found he could feel this same sensation on other parts of his body. It felt as if his body was secreting some noxious ooze. Samantha lifted her hand over his head, and Harry saw that her fingers were covered in yellow slime. But an instant later, the slime was absorbed into her skin, and her hand glowed. Samantha stared at her hand for a moment, then her face contorted in rage. She seemed guilt-ridden.

She sat down on a bed next to his, then turned back to face him. "I'm sorry, Harry. I don't know why you've been infected while I'm not. I'm sure if my memory came back, I'd have the answers." Then she turned away, as if she couldn't bear to look at him anymore. But somehow, the sight of her filled Harry with hope, and made him feel protected. She made Harry think of a hawk, watching over her children.

Harry struggled to speak again, but all that came out of his mouth was a raspy cough. Samantha turned to face him again, looking frustrated and sorrowful. "Personally, I think we're going about this the wrong way," she said, a bite of anger in her voice. "Magic is hardly working in this case. If I had my way, I'd have you rushed to the nearest med lab and have you pumped full of every antiviral agent known. I'd have a full DNA and protein analysis run on that parasite, and myself. Maybe that way we'd find out why I wasn't..."

Samantha's voice trailed off again, once more burdened by unbearable guilt. _Don't be,_ Harry thought. _You're not to blame for this. It's not your fault I got infected and you didn't._

"Some of your friends came over after dinner," said Samantha, sounding eager to change the subject. "A boy called Neville Longbottom, he wanted you to have this, whatever it is." Samantha then held up what Harry recognized to be Neville's _Mimbulus mimbletonia_. Harry was touched; he knew how Neville prized that odd plant, though he couldn't fathom why. "Oh, and Ron brought you something from his brothers. Had to sneak it in while Pomfrey was out of the hospital wing. He said you'd know what it meant." She bent down, and it sounded as if she were reaching for something hidden under her bed. When Samantha stood up, she was holding a toilet seat. Harry couldn't help but laugh, even though it hurt.

After a few moments, though, Harry's cheeriness died away as he felt that odd creeping sensation in his spine again. _This thing... whatever it is, there's no cure, otherwise Madam Pomfrey and Snape would've found it,_ he thought morbidly. _I've been in here loads of times before, but this might be it for me..._

His thoughts trailed off as he looked to Samantha again, who was still standing by the bed, holding Fred and George's toilet seat. He mustered the strength to speak again. "Samantha... why are you... still here?"

Samantha eyed him warily, and said. "I told Madam Pomfrey that she should keep me here, in case that thing is still inside me, so I don't spread it. They've found no trace of it in me whatsoever, but..."

"But what?" asked Harry.

"I'm not leaving, not until I've seen that you're cured," Samantha said with a tone of finality.

Harry managed a smile. Despite the direness of his condition, the fact that Samantha was standing watch over him, was genuinely worried about him, alleviated his dread.

After a while, Harry sat up slightly. Across the hospital wing, Harry could see Madam Pomfrey in her office, feverishly flipping through some old books. _Obviously doing research about parasites,_ thought Harry. _But didn't Samantha say Snape was supposed to be working with her? Where is he?_

Harry felt a surge of indignation at the thought of Snape possibly saving his life again. But then, he felt a rush of cold that sliced into the marrow of his bones, and his very soul. He knew of only one thing that could cause this...

_WHAT?_ thought Harry panickingly, who sat up despite the pain it caused. _It can't be! Not again, not HERE!_

"Harry, what's going on? What's with this sudden cold?" he heard Samantha ask.

And then, it made its appearance. The door to the hospital wing swung open, and a single dementor swooped in. Its head immediately turned toward Harry and Samantha. _The dementors are after me again. But HOW did it get into Hogwarts?_ Harry wondered, icy fear clutching at his heart. He was completely defenseless this time, without his wand and weakened by a parasite...

"Harry, what _IS _that!?" asked Samantha, her voice betraying panic as well. Harry noticed that she was looking right at it.

"Samantha, you... you can _SEE_ it?" cried Harry, remembering how Muggles couldn't see dementors.

"Of course I can see it! It's right there!" Samantha shouted, pointing at the dementor. Over in Pomfrey's office, Harry could hear a scream. Looking past the dementor, he saw the Healer on her knees and clutching her head; the dementor's appearance took her completely unawares.

The dementor lurched upward, almost touching the ceiling. It glided along the ceiling, edging closer and closer toward Harry and Samantha. Harry, his mind still foggy and dazed, tried to think of some way out of their predicament. But Samantha, on the other hand, was ready for action. When the dementor made a motion to swoop down, Samantha made a spinning jump, soaring upward. When she reached the ceiling, she grabbed the dementor around what could be considered its torso. Then she fell to the floor, bringing it down with her.

Harry swore that Samantha looked ready to pass out from cold, but she struggled to hold onto the dementor. However, within seconds it slipped out of her arms as if it were a giant, slimy eel. It glided over to the wall opposite from Harry. Samantha quickly got up and grabbed the edge of her bed, then chucked it at the dementor with all her strength. But the dementor swiftly flew to the side, and the bed smashed into the wall, flying to pieces.

"Samantha, no! You can't fight it! Go get help!" screamed Harry, now more fearful for Samantha's life than his own. This was one enemy her strength was useless against.

But Samantha wasn't listening. All she knew was that Harry's life was in danger, and she wouldn't stop until the dementor was brought down. She didn't care if it induced a cold so intense, it froze her soul as well as her body.

Samantha charged forward and threw at punch at what it had for a head, but the dementor grabbed her wrist with its diseased-looking hand. The touch of its hand made Samantha feel as if her entire arm was a block of ice, and felt her strength ebbing away...

Harry watched, horror-struck, as the dementor's power drained Samantha's strength. And then, the lingering chill got worse... MUCH worse. Turning back to the door, Harry saw that ANOTHER dementor had just entered, and Madam Pomfrey screamed again, even louder this time...

Samantha sank to her knees, getting weaker by the second. She heard a swooping noise behind her, then felt the filthy hands of a second dementor grasp her shoulders, holding her in place. The first dementor let go of her wrist, and slowly edged closer. The chill in her soul became even more unbearable, and she started to hear faint, indistinct sounds. But after a few seconds, the sounds became clearer: they were explosions.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

_Explosions... going off everywhere..._

_The wails of the dying, the survivors fleeing in terror... their screams pierced her ears as she was being carried away..._

_Weapons fire echoed throughout the streets. Some of the colonists were trying to put up a fight. But it was no use. They had had no warning... the enemy had taken them completely by surprise. The most feared enemy of all..._

_Buildings crumbled to the ground, clouds of debris spread out everywhere, and bombs continued to rain down from the sky, a sky as red as blood... Her home, the only life she knew, was slowly being razed to the ground..._

_And she hung on tighter, closer to her mother as she carried her tiny body in one arm, and clutched a pistol with her free hand. Her mother occasionally looked behind her as she continued running through the streets, checking to see if the man behind her needed backup..._

_The man trailing behind them... her father. He carried an assault rifle and cut down any enemy troopers following them, keeping them away from his wife and daughter..._

_She screamed again as another bomb went off nearby, filling the air with the stench of scorched bodies. She was never meant to witness such horror... she was barely two years old..._

_A screech from high above made her look up. High above, she could see the silhouette of a huge, flying creature. It looked like a cross between the pterodactyls she saw in science programs and the dragons she saw in story books. Now, fireballs rained down, drawing dangerously near..._

_And the screams of her mother and father were so loud, she thought she would go deaf..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry watched in shock and Samantha sank to her knees, a vacant look on her face. Never before had he more desperately wished to have his wand in hand. But even if he did, could be possibly conjure a Patronus with this parasite eating away at him?

"What the... argh!" A sudden cry of confusion made Harry glance over at the hospital wing's entrance. Snape stood in the doorway, clutching a box full of what looked like shriveled, kidneylike stones. He stared at the pair of dementors, a stunned look on his face as he slumped down against the wall. He pulled out his wand and aimed it at the Dark creatures. "Ex... Ex-p-pecto," he spluttered, trying to say the incantation to conjure a Patronus. But it was evident that their presence had completely taken him by surprise, and the delay had cost him.

Harry looked back at the dementors; they were ignoring Snape, and apparently him as well. He saw the dementor in front of Samantha reach up to pull back its hood. Sudden realization hit Harry like a knife through the heart. These dementors weren't after him, they were after SAMANTHA.

If Snape and Pomfrey were out of action, then it was up to him. Fighting past the deathly chill in his soul and the pain, he looked at the nightstand to the right of his bed. On it was Neville's prized plant, his folded-up Invisibility Cloak, the Marauder's Map, and lastly, his wand. Harry reached for it, his entire body screaming in pain. But he ignored it, pushed past it, struggling to reach his wand in time.

Once he had it, he turned to face the dementors. The first one had almost completely removed its hood, and was inching closer to Samantha...

_Happy thought, happy thought,_ Harry repeated in his mind, probing his memory. He chose the first joyous thing he could recall: Draco Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret.

_"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_

The shining, sliver stag erupted from the tip of Harry's wand and shot towards the two dementors. Its antlers impaled both of them, and they immediately exploded.

In an instant, the icy dread clutching his insides lifted. Harry saw Samantha slowly stand up, now free of the dementor's power, and he guessed Snape and Pomfrey were recovering as well. But his mind was instead dwelling on what just happened: dementors don't EXPLODE...

As the smoke and flames faded away, Harry saw that something was now floating around in the same spots were the dementors had been. Once the smoke completely faded away, Harry could clearly see what they were, and the sight made his insides freeze up all over again.

Four of those yellow-green blobs now hovered around Samantha, idly floating around. Harry dropped his wand, now completely paralyzed by fear...

But Samantha had recovered from the dementors' attack, mostly because that same prickly feeling from the previous night was running through her body, making her alert again. She saw the parasitic blobs floating around her, and raw instinct took over. She spun on one foot with her arm outstretched, scooping up all four blobs with her hand. Once again, she felt invigorated as they were absorbed into her skin, and could see a bright glow emanating from her body.

Harry watched as Samantha absorbed the strange parasites. And then, his strength drained from conjuring a Patronus, he passed out from exhaustion.

Samantha stared at Harry, unsure of what to do next. Those strange parasites had appeared again, this time in other creatures... creatures that seemed to have the power to jar memories... _Were those my own memories I just saw?_ she wondered, remembering the vividly horrific scenes she had witnessed in her mind. But concern about Harry overpowered her curiosity, and she continued to warily watch Harry.

"Samantha!" came a cold, barking voice. Samantha turned to see Snape, now fully recovered, walking up to her, with Madam Pomfrey at his side.

"I don't believe it! Dementors! Dementors, in the school!" cried Madam Pomfrey. "Even when they were searching for Sirius Black, they never got past Professor Dumbledore's barriers! This is impossible!"

"So those are dementors," muttered Samantha, finally remembering what Harry told her about them yesterday. But she wasn't concerned about those vile creatures; what frightened her was that they hosted those strange parasites as well. "These dementors, they also had those..." she started to say.

"I saw," said Snape. "Despite searching all morning, it appears these parasites are still at large in the castle. I must inform the headmaster immediately. But for now, you must go to your new quarters and rest. You will need it after surviving a dementor attack."

"I don't think I'll need to," said Samantha sternly. "I feel..." But her words trailed off as she sagged to the floor, hit by a dizzy spell. Snape reached out and grabbed her, but because of her muscle mass, it was difficult to hoist her back up.

"I told you," said Snape matter-of-factly. "Go to the house-elves and get some chocolate, then immediately head for your new quarters on the seventh floor," he ordered.

"No," said Samantha sharply. "Whatever these things are, they're after me. I've got to get away from the castle. I'm endangering the students."

"You will be safe in your new quarters. There, even these creatures will not be able to reach you," said Snape. "Besides, the headmaster has already discussed this with you, and has insisted you remain here. He believes you may yet be the key to Potter's salvation, and unraveling the mystery of these parasites. I suggest you follow his advice."

Samantha tried to think of something else to say, but she felt exhausted, and desperately wanted to get some sleep. She turned to look at Harry, who was still lying unconscious on his bed. "What about Harry?" she muttered breathlessly.

"He's dangerously overexerted himself by working such powerful magic," said Pomfrey. "Even with another dose of the Elixir of Cerberus, he won't regain consciousness again. Not unless the parasite is destroyed."

"Let us worry about Potter. You can't do anything else here," said Snape icily.

Seeing there was no point in arguing any further, Samantha headed for the door. She took one last glance at Harry before she left, feeling another surge of guilt. _Please Harry, fight this thing,_ she thought. _Do it for me._


	6. Bloody Tears

Fusion of Destinies  
a Harry Potter crossover  
Chapter 6: Bloody Tears  
10-19-2005  
by Grey

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series and all of its characters are the creation and property of J. K. Rowling.

This fic is dedicated to Razor Knight and CubedCinder128, whose support gave me the confidence I needed to write this thing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Samantha stared at what appeared to be merely an ordinary, blank wall. She thought it was ridiculous, what Dumbledore had said about this particular spot on the seventh floor. But then again, she had seen many incredible, uncanny things in the past few months... things that clashed with the innate scientific instincts she seemed to have. So she put aside her doubts and gave it a try.

Closing her eyes, she paced around in front of the spot Dumbledore showed her, repeatedly thinking, _I need you to become a copy of my living quarters, I need you to become a copy of my living quarters, I need you to become a copy of my living quarters..._ When Samantha opened her eyes again, she saw that a door had magically appeared, and promptly went through it. Inside was a room that was identical to her old quarters.

_So, it really works,_ mused Samantha as she collapsed on the bed. She still felt weary from the dementor attack, but Harry's worsening condition made her feel even more sickly. _If Madam Pomfrey was right, then his condition will deteriorate more rapidly because he used magic,_ Samantha thought, dread clawing at her heart. _Harry must've pushed himself to the limit to save me, and now he might die because of it._

Samantha covered her face with her hands, feelings ashamed of herself. She truly believed that she was partly to blame, and felt she had to do something about it. _But what can I do? I can't get access to the medical equipment I'd need to begin studying this parasite. And even if I did, Harry's running out of time!_

Samantha then realized that if Harry was to be saved, she'd have to find out why her body could absorb the parasites without becoming infected. _But Pomfrey and Snape have already been analyzing my blood. They should have found something by now!_ she thought angrily. _Unless... unless it's something they can't uncover with magic. Oh, if only my memory would return!_

Once again, Samantha felt enraged with how she still couldn't remember anything about her past. _It's insane... even after about three months, nothing's come back to..._

And then, it came to her. Her recent encounter with the dementors had jarred something within her... something horrific. _Harry said that dementors force people to relive their most traumatic memories. Is that what they did with me? Did they finally unlock what's in my head?_ Samantha thought back to what she had seen and felt. When trapped in that memory, it felt as if she was a mere child again, scared and helpless. _That woman carrying me, and the man following her... were they my... mother and father?_

Samantha thought back to the memory, and recalled that when looking up at the woman's face, she was terrified as well. Then she tried to remember what their surroundings were like. There were several buildings and roads, but... they had looked all wrong. They had looked very different from the Muggle cities from the Muggle newspapers that Dumbledore let her read. The architecture and materials seemed much more advanced, what one could almost call... futuristic.

Then Samantha remembered the strange flying creature that she had seen right before Harry's magic bested the dementors. _What was it like? A sort of four-legged pterodactyl?_ she mused, trying to recall the image. She pictured its shape, its movements, the noises it made...

And then, it was as if a dam burst open in her mind. She inhaled sharply as her body tensed up, once again a prisoner of her buried memories.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_She found herself lying face-down on the road after falling and skidding along the pavement. The acrid fumes from the scorched buildings filled her nostrils. She tried to get to her feet, but her body ached from the fall. Looking around, she saw her mother lying face-down a few feet away. She hobbled over to her on her tiny legs..._

_When she reached her, she saw that on many areas along her back, her suit had been burned away and the exposed skin was charred black. A good portion of her hair was singed too. She realized her mother's body had shielded her from the fire..._

_She looked around again, and saw a lifeless body nearby, horribly burned. She also noticed a powerful assault rifle was near the body. She was a bright girl, and pieced the evidence together quickly. She felt as if she would go numb from shock..._

_A sharp intake of breath snapped her out of her shock. Turning back around, she saw that her injured mother was struggling to get up, pushing herself up with her arms. Between choked gasps, she called out her daughter's name, blooding oozing out of her mouth when she did. Eventually, her mother sat up and started looking around, no doubt for her weapon..._

_And then, something happened that would haunt her forever. Something burst through her mother's torso, as if she had been impaled by a giant spear. Droplets of blood splattered everywhere, including all over her face and white bodysuit..._

_Then her mother's body was slowly hoisted off the ground, and she could see what had killed her: it was a long, pointed tail. The tail suddenly thrashed about like a whip, hurtling her mother's dead body away like a discarded toy. But before that happened, she had caught a final glimpse of her mother's face, contorted in shock and terror..._

_She felt as if she would again faint from shock. But another noise snapped her out of it: a long, sonorous screech. She turned and saw who that tail belonged to. It was that strange pterodactyl-dragon, and it had landed to finish off her mother personally..._

_It looked far more terrifying close-up than in the air. A monstrously huge creature, it had two arms as well as hind legs, and all four appendages looked thin yet dangerously strong, and all the digits were tipped with sharp talons. It wings were attached to a hunched back, and had the shape of a bat's wings. Its body had a reddish-purple color, and a long, pointed head that looked stretched-out. Its eyes were malicious, yellow orbs with no pupils..._

_The pterodactyl-dragon turned to look at her, its tail whipping about malevolently. She stared back at it, frozen with fear..._

_Then she heard footsteps approaching. At first, she hoped it was more colonists, coming to the rescue. But that hope faded the instant she heard those bone-chilling, raspy chirps. The enemy troopers were now approaching; those horrifying soldiers that looked like giant praying mantises. They all walked toward the pterodactyl-dragon and stood around him, as if rallying around a leader..._

_The pterodactyl-dragon opened its mouth, and she saw flames building up within it. The next second, spinning fireballs shot toward her, but amazingly, none hit her. They merely blew chunks out of the road, but it still terrified her to no end. Then she heard more of those raspy chirps again, along with the self-satisfied roar of that huge monster. She caught on quickly: they were toying with her, prolonging her agony..._

_She looked around frantically to see if there was any hope of escape. About thirty feet away was the building that served as the colony's hospital. The metal sliding door leading inside was already open, and from the looks of it, the building wasn't receiving much power. Desperate to get away, she made a break for it, screaming and crying for her murdered family..._

_Amazingly, the pterodactyl-dragon and its minions didn't attack her as she fled. But the instant she stepped inside the building, it shook violently. Again, she caught on quickly: they had let her run into the building, so they could make a sport of her death and bring it down on top of her..._

_Still sobbing, she ran to where she knew there were stairs that led to the storage area on the lower level. She had been here for a check-up the previous day. As she hobbled down the stairs, the support beams started to give way... _

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerva McGonagall stood at the foot of Harry's bed, staring with disbelief at his unconscious, unmoving body. The splotches where yellow slime oozed out of his skin looked thicker and larger now, and she could see spots of slime underneath his hospital robe, clinging to the cloth. _I can't believe this,_ thought McGonagall sourly. _After all he's been through, after battling He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named head-on... he's going to be beaten by some parasite?_

She heard movement beside her, and turned to see Snape and Madam Pomfrey had walked up. Snape, his face as impassive as ever, was holding a goblet filled with some steaming potion. Pomfrey had nothing, except a face that showed grim defeat. "You've done all you can?" asked McGonagall.

"Everything I can think of, everything that's humanly possible," sobbed Madam Pomfrey. "Things took a turn for the worst once Mr. Potter conjured that Patronus. It drained almost all the strength he had left."

"What about the Elixir of Cerberus?" asked McGonagall hopefully.

Madam Pomfrey shook her head. "We gave him two doses in the last hour, but it hasn't done any good. However, Snape has one final treatment he wants to try, but after that... I don't know what else to do."

McGonagall turned to Snape, and he automatically knew she wanted details. Snape cleared his throat, and said, "As you may know, a bezoar grants a limited resistance to some parasites as well as immunity to poisons. I've concocted a new potion, with ground up bezoars as the main ingredient. Hopefully, it will give Potter's body the ability to fight off this thing."

"Very well," said McGonagall. "Administer it immediately."

Snape nodded, then pulled out his wand. _"Wingardium Leviosa,"_ he said, and the goblet floated over to Harry's bed, stopped right over his head. Pomfrey, wearing protective gloves, reached out and opened Harry's mouth. With a flick of his wand, Snape emptied to goblet's contents into Harry mouth.

Then the three of them waited patiently for any signs that the potion had any effect. But after several minutes, no change was apparent. "It didn't work," said Snape bitterly. "I suppose we have no choice now but to rush him to St. Mungo's. Perhaps the Healers there will come up with some treatment that's eluded us."

"I'll... go inform the staff of St. Mungo's," said McGonagall somberly. "I'll let them know that Mr. Potter is to be transferred there as soon as possible." With that, she swept out of the hospital wing. For the first time in years, she felt as if she would burst into tears. Despite all his faults, she had a lot of respect for Harry, and couldn't bear to think of seeing him die like this.

But what worried her even more was the thought of there being more of those mysterious parasites on the loose. So far, there was still no trace of them in the castle. But McGonagall feared that soon the Wizarding world - no, the ENTIRE world - would soon be faced with an unstoppable epidemic.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_For several hours, all that filled her vision was blackness..._

_It was pitch-black in the hospital's basement, as all the light sources either had no power or were damaged. And the collapse of the building caused by the pterodactyl-dragon and its minions had caused much of the basement's roof to cave in as well. Miraculously, though, she hadn't been in a spot where the roof came down. She could hear the steady rush of air, letting her know that a ventilation system was still running on emergency power. It must have been filtering in air from the outside though, because it reeked of scorched buildings and bodies..._

_All in all, she hadn't been killed in the raid, like everyone else had probably been, including her parents. She was merely buried alive and left for dead..._

_She started crying again, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her mind and soul were still reeling from witnessing the horrifying murders of her parents, but she was also crying because of a searing pain in her right leg. It felt as if a piece of jagged metal had dug into her leg. It probably happened when a nearby power conduit overloaded and blew open. Her injury kept her from moving. Of course, there was no point in moving. She was trapped beneath the hospital in complete darkness. She knew there was no hope of escaping..._

_But suddenly, a loud banging sound made her stop crying. She listened closely, and she made out a resonating banging, scraping, buzzing noise that made the whole basement reverberate. And not only was it getting louder, it was getting closer..._

_She was paralyzed by fear all over again. Were the invaders trying something else? Did they find out she was still alive, and wanted to have fun finishing her off?_

_As her young mind tried to make sense of it all, the noise drew ever nearer. Then, at last, there was a loud explosion, as if a basement wall had been blasted through. She instinctively shielded her face with her arms, and felt her body being showered by tiny bits of gravel and stone. She also noticed that light was struggling to reach through her eyelids..._

_She uncovered her face, and at first she was blinded by light, her eyes having been immersed in darkness for so long. When her eyes finally readjusted, she saw that a huge hole had indeed been made in the wall, as if a giant laser had burned away several meters of soil and stone. And in the mouth of that freshly-formed hole, there stood several creatures..._

_Just like the vile raiders that attacked her home, these beings looked totally inhuman. She could see they were dressed in flowing, black robes, leaving only their heads visible. Their heads looked squat, blue and rounded, with two large, white eyes staring attentively at her. They had powerful, triangular beaks in front of their faces that pointed downward. After noticing this, she realized that their heads were covered in feathers. They were bird people..._

_The bird people looked at her, then turned to each other, speaking in a language that she couldn't understand. After a while, one of them pointed at her, and its voice sounded urgent. She looked down at herself, and saw that there was indeed a large piece of shrapnel stuck in her leg..._

_Another strange voice cried out in what sounded like a commanding tone. Looking up, she saw that the bird people had parted, walking out of the hole and into the basement. Then, another one of the strange beings walked through the hole, but this one was different. The others had been about as tall as her father, but this one was at least half a meter shorter, and his body had a very squat shape. He was limping along, carrying a wooden cane. He limped toward her..._

_He stopped in front of her and knelt down. He did not speak, but he didn't need to. Something about his face made her feel at ease. Unlike the raiders, who had vicious, terrifying faces, this being had a face that exuded calmness and aged wisdom. She knew right then that she could trust this being. All of these beings..._

_The old bird-like being raised an arm, baring a hand with long, spindly, talon-tipped fingers. Immediately, his companions closed in, forming a circle around her..._

_What happened in the next few moments was a blur for her, her mind barely working anymore. But she remembered that the bird people removed the metal shard from her leg and tended to her wound, using tools she didn't recognize. They hovered over her, busily working to heal her battered and torn body..._

_And then, they were satisfied that she could be moved. The old bird being that was apparently their leader reached out with his free arm and scooped her up. She didn't resist as the strange creature held her up close to him and walked out of the basement, his companions following close behind. Somehow, she felt as if she were once again with family... _

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

McGonagall swept back into the hospital wing, hoping against hope that Harry's condition had miraculously improved during her absence. "Alright, a group of Healers from St. Mungo's will be on their way soon. They're a little backed up tonight though; some prankster thought it would be funny to spike some beverages with the Draught of Montezuma and..."

As McGonagall walked back to Harry's bed, her voice trailed off when she noticed that there were new arrivals, and they weren't the Healers from St. Mungo's. Molly Weasley was standing beside the bed, looking down at Harry with an expression of pure horror. And beside her stood Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, gazing down at Harry with his regular eye and his magical eye whirling wildy in all directions.

"What are you two doing here?" cried McGonagall.

Molly looked up at McGonagall and stared her down with tear-filled eyes. "What, you expected me to stay away? All these years, he's been like one of the family! My next guard shift's not for another three days, so until then, I'm staying here with Harry."

"And as for me, I escorted her here," said Moody. "Dumbledore gave Molly the go-ahead to fly into Hogwarts grounds. But I insisted that she shouldn't go flying alone on such a cloudy, dark night."

"Oh, I see," said McGonagall softly.

"Sir... err, 'Snuffles' wanted to come, naturally. But of course, Dumbledore wouldn't hear of it," said Molly.

"Of course he'd want out at a time like this," growled Moody. "The least we could do for him was let Molly test-fly what he's been working on..."

"Useless piece of Muggle rubbish," spat Molly, still staring sullenly at Harry.

"Worked fine, didn't it? Besides, he must be bored out of his mind, locked up in that house all these months. He might as well pass the time by making another one," said Moody reprovingly.

McGonagall didn't really understand what they were talking about, nor did it really concern her. "So, did Madam Pomfrey bring you up to speed about Mr. Potter's... err, situation?" she said delicately.

Molly nodded wordlessly as she choked back a sob. Moody nodded as well, and said, "Yeah, she said you just went to inform St. Mungo to come and get him, since Poppy and Snape are clueless." McGonagall noticed that Moody's magical eye was peering across the hospital wing, toward Madam Pomfrey's office. Looking back, McGonagall saw Snape was there along with her, and it looked like they were studying something closely.

"Wait a minute," spoke up Molly, a hint of frustration in her voice. "Didn't Poppy say that one of the Hogwarts staff is immune to this thing? Some freakishly strong Muggle woman with amnesia that Dumbledore took in?"

McGonagall turned back toward Molly. "Yes, that's right. We still don't know much about her though," she replied. Molly's mention of Samantha made her remember just how many strange, unexplainable things had been going on lately. Could all these events be connected? Was Samantha linked to these parasites?

"D'you think this parasite is some scheme of You-Know-Who's?" spoke up Moody. "All this covertness, the way dark creatures are stealthily making their way into Hogwarts... this whole thing sort of smells like his work."

McGonagall looked down at Harry again. The possibility had occurred to her, but it was too horrific a thought to dwell on. "I don't know, Mad-Eye. So much of this is a mystery... I don't know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_She lay on what she guessed was a diagnostic bed, having been quickly transferred from their ship to what she guessed was the medical bay of their home. These bird people, who called themselves by some word that sounded like 'Chozo', were still working hard, trying to heal her. But apparently, they had hit a wall. Perhaps humans were too much of a mystery for them..._

_The 'Chozo' hovered around the diagnostic bed, muttering amongst themselves. Only one of them truly made an effort to talk directly to her; the aged, squat Chozo who had carried her to their ship. He held what looked like a small, portable computer pad, and he glanced at it frequently while speaking to her. He now spoke her language, but his words came out clumsily._

_He told her that his people came to her ravaged colony looking for survivors, and she was the only one they had found. She was now at one of the many places the Chozo called home, called 'Zebeth' or something, if she heard right. His people were an ancient race that respected all life; so long as she was among them, she was among friends. He offered to look after her until it was decided what the Chozo were to do with her, and that she could call him 'Bird Grandpa'..._

_Her soul still ached from seeing the annihilation of her home and the death of her family, but the words of this inhuman being somehow made her feel at peace. Those terrible, traumatic memories would always be with her, but somehow, being in the care of these Chozo filled her with hope..._

_The piece of shrapnel had been removed from her leg, and there was barely even a scar now. All of her minor cuts and burns were healed too. However, Bird Grandpa told her that she had lost a lot of blood and needed a transfusion. He said they couldn't get any human blood, so they had to try a radical treatment..._

_'Bird Grandpa' reached out, offering to carry her again. She accepted, wanting to feel secure again in his arms. Like the way it was when her father held her..._

_They walked for several minutes through some corridors, where the walls were made of blue, polished stone, not metal. One of the other Chozo said that the treatment they had in mind would help her adapt to life here, some area called 'Brinstar'..._

_At last, they reached their destination: a very dimly lit room. All she could make out was a single computer panel and, in the center of the room, a glass bubble large enough to put her in. One of the Chozo touched a button on the panel, and water began to flow into the bubble..._

_They stripped her naked and attached a breathing mask over her nose and mouth. Also, some sort of needle was stuck into her arm, which had a long, thin tube attached to it. Bird Granpda opened a circular door on the top of the glass bubble, then she was gently lowered into the water within..._

_She breathed in deeply, trying to remain calm. After a few moments, she heard a faint buzzing noise, as well as the sound of machinery springing to life. She then noticed that the water, which had felt surprisingly warm, now made her skin feel tingly. The tingling sensation gradually increased, but it wasn't painful..._

_Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a black liquid flowing into the tube attached to the needle. An instant later, it started flowing into her veins..._

_The tingling became even greater as the Chozo's blood flowed into her. According to what Bird Grandpa said, this device was supposed to let her body adapt to having the blood of an inhuman being, infusing with her with the blood of an entirely different species..._

_As she floated idly in the glass bubble, she no longer felt calm. She felt invigorated. She could feel herself changing, becoming something more than human... _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snape looked across the hospital wing over at Harry's bed, frustrated by his failure to devise a potion to cure him. Snape then noticed that Moody's magical eye was fixated on him. Grimacing, he turned back toward Madam Pomfrey, who was holding her wand in one hand and a vial of Samantha's blood in the other. Judging from the sky-blue sparks coming from her wand's tip, Snape guessed that she had just done a sort of Revealing Charm on the blood. "Very interesting," she muttered to herself.

"Excuse me, but what's so interesting?" asked Snape.

"Oh, the results of this charm," replied Pomfrey. She didn't turn to look at Snape, but was instead flipping through a small book. "Her blood doesn't register as human under any revealing spell as you well know, so I've been cross-referencing the results, and, well..."

"Go on," said Snape impatiently.

"Well, her blood as more in common with, say, a cockatrice or a hippogriph, or even an ordinary owl," said Pomfrey, the disbelief in her voice palpable.

Snape stared at her for a moment. "You mean to tell me that that woman has the blood of a bird?" he sneered.

"It's incredible as it sounds, yes," said Pomfrey. "But there's something else. She has the essence of yet another being within her. I just discovered it, using an old charm I'd forgotten about." Pomfrey raised her wand up to the vial, shut her eyes, and softly muttered an incantation that Snape couldn't make out. All of a sudden, a ghostly mist began to emerge from the vial, the way a mist will sometimes rise from a Pensieve to take a shape.

Eventually, the mist did take a shape. At first, it looked like the upper half of a transparent sphere. It made Snape think of a jellyfish, but underneath it, something other than tentacles took shape. Underneath it were four sharp, curved fangs; two small ones placed close to each other in the front, and two larger ones spaced wider apart in the back. Some sort of solid white mass filled the bottom half of the hemisphere, but in the center, Snape could make out three large, pulsating nuclei.

"What... in the name of Merlin is that supposed to be?" snapped Snape.

"I have no idea," said Madam Pomfrey, sounding defeated.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

_They were drawing closer, those insipid mechanoids. They were simply long, large cylinders with short, dumpy legs, with which they used to lumber toward her. The Chozo elders said they found them in a delerict ship that had crashed nearby decades ago, and these were its maintenance robots. She didn't care about any of that. All she knew was that they were perfect cannon fodder..._

_For many, many years, she had lived among the Chozo here, growing up and being raised as one of their own. Not only did their blood flow in her veins, but she had learned all that the Chozo knew, eagerly soaking up their knowledge and wisdom. She took on their customs, their ways. As far as she was concerned, she WAS a Chozo..._

_But the memories of that terrible day when she saw her family slaughtered had never faded away. Neither had her desire for vengeance. Those horrific images still haunted her nightmares, serving to spur her on..._

_And now, it was time to test out her new 'gift', which, along with her Chozo blood, was the most precious thing ever given to her..._

_The robots were getting even closer. She raised her right arm..._

_Oscillating bursts of electrical energy shot towards several of the robots. As soon as they were hit, their systems shorted out, and they fell over. But she hadn't managed to hit all of the ones in front of her, and the ones still standing sent out rings of plasma at her. She effortlessly jumped to the side with ridiculous grace and ease..._

_She switched weapons. Now bursts of extreme, icy cold struck them, and she didn't let up on her assault. Soon, several robots were almost entirely encased in ice, and they toppled as well. Only the two that were farthest away were left..._

_She toggled weapons again. Now, what could be described as 'missiles' rocketed toward the mechanoids, homing in. When they detonated, the robots were blown apart..._

_For a moment, she stared at the felled robots, admiring her handiwork. Her 'gift' was working perfectly, and if fortune was with her, the ones who had ruined her life would soon be just like these robots. In the several years that she grew up in seclusion with the Chozo, they had spread out and grown ever more powerful. Because of that, bounty hunters were always in demand, needed to fend them off. And she had the knowledge, skill and power to become the greatest bounty hunter of all. She smiled to herself, knowing that soon, it would be time to leave the nest at last..._

_It would be time for retribution. It would be time for revenge..._

_It would be time to hunt... _

xxxxxxxxxxx

Samantha's eyes snapped open, finally coming out of her dream-like trance. But there was no softness and gentleness in those blue eyes anymore. All there was now was a frosty edge.

At long last, she had the answers she desired for so long. Ironically, she had those infected dementors to thank for it. What was supposed to have been a fatal attack had jarred her buried memories, making her truly alive again.

She now remembered who she was, where she came from, and most important of all, her duty and destiny.

And she knew of the one way - the ONLY way - to stop the infection that was slowly killing Harry Potter.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Once again, McGonagall stood at the foot of Harry's bed. Molly Weasley and Alastor Moody were still standing at the right side of the bed, and Madam Pomfrey and Snape had come out of the hospital wing's office. Also, they were now joined by Professor Dumbledore, and to McGonagall's utmost dismay, Dolores Umbridge. She risked sending a scything glance toward her, then turned to Madam Pomfrey. "You still haven't come up with anything?"

Pomfrey shook her head. "No. I just can't figure out how Samantha's body fights this thing off! Earlier, I even tried just injecting Harry with her blood. It worked for a few seconds, but... her blood's incompatible with Harry's. It's too inhuman. His body rejected it instantly."

"Where are those Healers from St. Mungo's?" cried Molly. "It's been fifteen minutes! They should've been here by now!"

"Careful Molly, don't work yourself up," said Moody in an uncharacteristically calm voice. "It won't do any good." Molly didn't say anything else, but merely sobbed again.

"Well now, I suppose I should go and inform the Ministry about what's happened here. This is something the entire Wizarding world will need to know about," said Umbridge in an infuriatingly silky voice. "I must say, this isn't going to look good for Hogwarts's publicity. Oh no, not at all," she continued with a nasty smirk.

It was all too clear that she was delighted by this opportunity to put Albus Dumbledore in an even more negative light. McGonagall could feel her blood boiling; the desire to stoop to using the Cruciatus Curse had never been stronger. Umbridge turned to leave, and McGonagall watched her go. _You wretched little ogress,_ she thought. _Potter tried to save your life, and now you're obviously happy he'll die because of that!_

Umbridge opened the door, but as she did, McGonagall noticed that her face slowly changed from smugness to surprise. "You?" she blurted out. "What are you doing..."

**THOK!**

The next thing McGonagall saw was Umbridge sailing high into the air, only to come crashing down on one of the empty beds, unconscious. McGonagall's first thought was that the hospital wing was under attack again. _How can that be? With all the extra Quarantine Charms the headmaster put around this room, it should be impossible!_ she thought as she strode over to the door, wand out.

But standing in the doorway was neither a giant mantis nor a dementor. It was Samantha. "Samantha? What is the meaning of..." Snape began.

"Trust me, you don't want her blabbing to your Ministry right now," said Samantha sharply, cutting Snape off. "Do yourselves a favor and alter her memory before she awakens. If the Ministry refuses to acknowledge that Voldemort is back, then I doubt they'd be able to cope with the truth about what you're facing now."

All the witches and wizards present (who were still conscious) exchanged confused looks, even Dumbledore. "What are you talking about, Samantha?" asked McGonagall.

"Listen to me. I've finally remembered who I am, and what these parasites are. If these parasites are here, now, then Earth is in big trouble. More trouble than you can possibly imagine," replied Samantha coldly. With that, she pushed past the witches and wizards and walked over to Harry's bed. As McGonagall watched her, she realized just how different she was now. The timidity that had defined her ever since being discovered was now gone. She had an aura of cold determination. The way Samantha carried herself now... it was as if she carried some great burden, an inescapable destiny. "I don't think he's got much time left," said Samantha as she stared down at Harry's slime-ridden body. "If he is to be saved, we have to do something now. Luckily, I know what needs to be done."

"But... the Healers from St. Mungo's are en route to the castle," said McGonagall. "They should be able to..."

"Tell them to go home," said Samantha. "I've got the only thing that will save Harry."

"Just WHAT are you talking about?" demanded Molly as she walked back over to Harry. "Who are you, really? What's..."

"There's no time to explain right now!" shouted Samantha. "Just know this: these parasites, they're called the X. They're viral-like organisms that can infect any living thing, and they copy the DNA of anything they sample, letting them mimic their victims."

"Samantha," spoke up Dumbledore, "are you saying that those dementors earlier..."

"Yes. The X must have infected a number of dementors, letting them assume their form," said Samantha.

"But if they can infect ANY living thing, how come you're immune?" demanded Moody, his trademark paranoia bubbling to the surface.

Samantha turned to Moody, staring at his magical eye. "You must be 'Mad-Eye' Moody," she said. "Well, it just so happens that there is ONE species that isn't affected by the X. Another parasite, which is the X's natural predator, called the Metroids."

"What does that have to do with you?" snapped Moody.

Samantha stared at Moody for a moment, then looked at all the other wizards and witches present. "I was once infected by the X, too, just like Harry. Everything that medics and surgeons did to try and save me failed. Until they decided on a radical treatment: DNA from a Metroid was fused with my own."

"Err, just what is DNA, anyway?" asked Molly.

Samantha whirled to stare Molly down, as if she considered her question incredibly stupid. "Deoxyribonucleic acid. It's the long molecular chain that every living thing has, containing genetic information. We're all defined by the information stored in our DNA," she explained in a churlish voice.

"I believe I'm beginning to understand," said Dumbledore. "I take it that, in this way, the Metroid's immunity was passed on to you?"

"Exactly," replied Samantha. "Once my genome was altered, my own body fought off and eliminated the X. And if we're to save Harry, we need to do the same thing to him."

McGonagall noticed that Molly turned to Moody, whispering something to him, an apprehensive look on her face. Snape was whispering something nervously to Dumbledore as well. Samantha was ignoring these hushed murmurs, and walked up to Madam Pomfrey. "Do you still have samples of my blood?" she asked the Healer urgently.

"Y-Yes," replied Pomfrey nervously. "I've been keeping them in vials with a Self-Chilling Charm put on them. Why..."

"This is going to be a tricky business," said Samantha, cutting her off. "We can't do the procedure on Harry the same way it was done to me. Besides, we're running out of time. Tell me, how much to you wizards know about molecular biology, namely genetic engineering and techniques involving recombinant DNA?"

All eyes were now on Madam Pomfrey, including McGonagall's. It was as if they all instinctively knew Harry's life was now in Pomfrey's hands. "W-Well, I, w-we," she stammered. "Some Healers and potioneers dabble in that sort of thing. It's been a recent discovery by Muggles, as I understand it. Some wizards think it would be interesting to apply this Muggle knowledge with our own disciplines (Molly's nose wrinkled when Pomfrey said that) . But mainly, all I see it being used for is illegal cross-breeding experiments. I fail to see how this Muggle drivel can..."

"That 'Muggle drivel' is the only hope Harry's got!" barked Samantha, sounding offended. "Do you know enough to try some magical version of genetic engineering?" interrupted Samantha, impatience showing in her voice and features.

"Err, w-well, I-I," spluttered Pomfrey, looking uncomfortable underneath Samantha's persistent stare. "Sometimes such studies get published in wizarding journals. I understand the basics, at least. But how can..."

"What you need to do is identify the spots on MY genome that have Metroid DNA, then find some spell or potion that'll take those genetic sequences and splice them onto HARRY'S genome," explained Samantha, her voice sharper than ever. "Can you do that?"

"I can try," said Pomfrey nervously. "Just last week, there was a report published in _Elite Healers Weekly_ that could help. But coming up with the potion required would take time, at least an hour. Maybe less if Snape helps me."

"Then please, do it!" spoke up Molly, sounding desperate. "If this is the only thing that will save Harry, then do it!"

"I second that," growled Moody. "If fooling around with Potter's 'genome' or whatever is what it'll take, then go for it."

McGonagall turned to Moody, unable to keep from looking surprised. "You, Moody? You're willing to trust a total stranger so readily?"

"Trust has nothing to do with it!" barked Moody as he looked at McGonagall with his good eye, but focused on Samantha with his magical one. "Believe me, I've got a lot of questions for our bodybuilding friend here. But the fact remains that we've run out of options and time. Sam's idea is the only one we've got."

"Once Harry's out of danger, I'll explain everything. I promise you," said Samantha.

"Then it's decided," said Dumbledore idly; he was always calm, always the rock of the Order of the Phoenix. "Poppy, I believe you have your work cut out for you. Snape, do all you can to assist her. Best of luck to both of you." Snape and Pomfrey didn't say anything else. They merely nodded, then strode back to the hospital wing's office.

At long last, there was finally hope for Harry. McGonagall felt her spirits lifting, but then Samantha spoke up again as she walked up to Dumbledore. "Dumbledore, there's another problem. We may save Harry, but we still need to find the rest of these X parasites. I'll need to fight them, and to do that, I'll need something back."

McGonagall was unsure of what Samantha meant, but Dumbledore seemed to catch on immediately. "You mean that strange, metal sphere?" he asked. Samantha merely nodded.

"You remember what it is?" asked McGonagall. "What does it do?"

"It was a gift," answered Samantha. "The most important gift I've ever received, along with my blood. Dumbledore, where is it?"

"I've been keeping it in my office. On my desk actually, as I've taken a liking to it. It has an odd aura of beauty to it," replied Dumbledore. "Allow me to escort you to my office, so I may return it to you." Samantha nodded, and the two of them headed for the hospital wing door. McGonagall decided to follow them, seeing there was no use staying in the hospital wing.

But before any of them could exit the hospital wing, Molly's voice cried out. "Whoever you are, I just wanted to thank you for trying to help Harry. It means so much, Samantha."

"It's not 'Samantha'," she said sternly. "It never was."

"Then, do tell us, what is your real name?" asked Dumbledore delicately.

She looked into Dumbledore's eyes, pausing for a moment. "It's Samus. Samus Aran."

xxxxxxxxxxx

The three of them stopped in front of the stone gargoyle that marked the entrance to Professor Dumbledore's office. "How much longer until we reach your office?" demanded Samus, still giving off an air of impatience. McGonagall still couldn't get over the startling change in her personality.

"We are nearly there," said Dumbledore quietly. Then he cleared his throat and said, "Crystallized pineapple." The gargoyle hopped away at once as the wall split in two, revealing a staircase.

"Crystallized pineapple?" muttered McGonagall. "Isn't that..."

"Horace Slughorn's candy of choice, yes," said Dumbledore as he began ascending the stairs. "I never cared for it, but this month, I had difficulty coming up with a new password." Soon, the three of them finally entered Dumbledore's prodigiously elaborate office. In the center of the circular room was his desk, and it indeed had the glass case with Samus's sphere on it. It was taking up quite a bit of space. "There it is, my dear," said Dumbledore as he took out his wand. "Allow me to remove it by..."

But Samus wasn't in the mood to wait any longer. She ran up to Dumbledore's desk and brought her fist down onto the case, shattering the glass. Samus picked up the heavy sphere effortlessly. At once, she looked transfixed, as if she had been reunited with a lost part of herself. She walked over to the wall and leaned against it, placing the sphere in front of her. She closed her eyes and began running her hand over it, as if she were caressing a beloved pet. McGonagall and Dumbledore simply watched in silence, unsure of what she was doing.

After several minutes, Samus finally spoke. "Good news. Everything's still in working order. However, since it's been idle for so long, it'll take a while to reboot all the systems. I estimate it'll take a little less than an hour."

Dumbledore and McGonagall looked at each other, then looked back at Samus. "You speak as if it is some sort of machine," said Dumbledore, a hint of confusion in his voice.

Samus opened her eyes and looked up. "That's because it is," she replied.

"Well, I hate to disillusion you, Samus, but Muggle machines can't function on Hogwarts grounds," pointed out McGonagall.

"I know," said Samus. "But this wasn't crafted my humans."

McGonagall let out a surprised gasp. Who else but non-magical humans would dabble with technology? "Be that as it may, it cannot possibly..."

McGonagall's voice trailed off as she noticed a faint, white light emanating from the groove bisecting the sphere. "You were saying?" asked Samus smugly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Molly Weasley continued to stand by Harry's bed and gaze down sorrowfully, tears building up again. After the first year her youngest son, Ron, had gone to Hogwarts and befriended Harry, she considered him almost a part of the Weasley family. As good as an adopted son, as she had told Sirius Black that one night. Right now, she felt as tormented as she would have been should one of her own children lay here dying instead, infected by this 'X'.

"Don't worry Molly," said Moody, who was still standing beside her. "Potter isn't going to let this thing beat him. I'm sure he's still fighting it right now, with everything he has. He'll hold out long enough. He's a survivor."

Molly lifted her head to look at Moody, a little surprised. He hardly knew Harry, yet he seemed as genuinely troubled as the rest of them. Why was that? Was it possibly because he respected Harry, admiring how he had gotten through so many tough situations alive? Did he see a budding Auror in him?

"And besides, if I'm not mistaken, Madam Pomfrey is ready," said Moody. Molly then noticed that Moody's magical eye was fixated on Pomfrey's office. Looking up, she saw that Madam Pomfrey was indeed strolling out of her office, holding up a syringe filled with a resplendent, lime-green solution. Snape followed close behind her, as cold and unpleasant as ever, but there was a faint hint of satisfaction in his eyes as well.

"It's ready!" Madam Pomfrey cried jubilantly. "It took us an hour, but it's ready!"

Molly glanced back down at Harry, appalled by how the X was ravaging his body. _We've got the cure, but is it already too late?_ she wondered.

But as Pomfrey and Snape were crossing the length of the hospital wing, about to pass by the door, Molly heard Moody let out a surprised gasp. Turning toward him, she saw that, for the first time she could remember, there was a look of fear on his face. His magical eye was fixed on the hospital wing door...

"Get away from the door!" he cried out. "Everybody, heads up!"

And then the door was blasted off of its hinges.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in Dumbledore's office, a sort of shrilling chime resounded, snapping McGonagall and Dumbledore to attention. McGonagall wasn't sure what it meant, but Dumbledore seemed to understand perfectly. He strode over to one of his shelves, which had several shiny, silvery instruments carefully placed upon it. Also, there was a transparent, crystalline scale-model of the castle. McGonagall also noticed that there was a tiny, flickering bit of light within it, situated around where the hospital wing was.

"This is unfortunate," said Dumbledore, his trademark calmness seeming to evaporate. " The hospital wing is under attack, and I suspect our slippery new guests are to blame."

"Then it's a good thing that the reboot cycle is complete. I can easily handle this," came Samus's worried yet determined voice from behind them. Yet somehow, her voice sounded different, as if coming through what Muggles call a 'radio'. Dumbledore and McGonagall turned around, and both of their jaws dropped...

Samus Aran stood by the wall, but now, she was clad in something other than those strange rubber garments. Now, from head to foot, she was encased in what could only be described as some sort of space suit.

But it was unlike any Muggle space suit that Dumbledore and McGonagall knew of. Her helmet was a bright blood red, having a domed shape and a large, clear-blue visor through which her eyes could be seen. Two metal tubes were situated near the mouth area, and travelled along the sides of the helmet, forming quarter-circles until merging with the main body of her suit. The rest of her suit was covered in a sort of flexible, organic teal membrane, which seemed to be wrapped around her. Those parts not covered by that teal, armor-like membrane (namely, her midsection and some areas of her legs) were a shiny, golden-yellow metal, which looked strong enough to resist a blow from a giant. On the bottom of her left forearm, a row of three, shark-like fins jutted out, each looking sharp enough to slice through a dragon's hide. And her right forearm... was what could only be described as an 'arm cannon', sleek in shape, and very dangerous-looking.

McGonagall looked into that visor again, and caught a glimpse of Samus's eyes. One look was all she needed to let her know that Samus was ready for action.


	7. The Hatchling

Fusion of Destinies  
a Harry Potter/Metroid crossover  
Chapter 7: The Hatchling  
10-28-2005  
by Grey-X

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series and all of its characters are the creation and property of J. K. Rowling. Samus Aran and the Metroid series are the creation and property of Nintendo, and was originally masterminded by Gunpei Yokoi (1941-1997) .

This fic is dedicated to Razor Knight and CubedCinder128, whose support gave me the confidence I needed to write this thing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody had become a legend in his own time, famous for bringing in countless dark witches and wizards alive, even when authorized to kill. He had been an Auror during Lord Voldemort's first reign of terror and now again was a leading member of the Order of the Phoenix. He had won countless battles, fighting against dark wizards, as well as dangerous creatures such as dementors, rabid werewolves, water demons, demented giants, and hordes of Inferi...

But never before had he faced an enemy like this.

"Molly, stay behind me!" he barked as he drew his wand and thrust himself in front of Molly. Those old Auror instincts were kicking in, telling him it was his duty to protect.

"Out of my way, Moody!" yelled Molly. "What's going on? What's..."

She got her answer soon enough, for at that instant, three strange creatures walked through the hospital wing's wide open doorway. They had the look of giant, purple praying mantises; no doubt these were the same creatures responsible for the first attack. In addition, a single dementor glided into the hospital wing, positioning itself near the ceiling, instantly filling everyone with cold dread.

"What's... what are they doing here?" cried Molly, who took out her own wand.

"I have a bad feeling that I know," growled Moody. _Now that the infection's pretty much run its course, Harry's almost become one of these 'X'. They've come to claim their own,_ he thought morbidly. _Well, they won't get him without a fight._

One of the mantis creatures turned to face Snape and Madam Pomfrey, who were backing up nervously. The other two started advancing toward Moody and Molly, their pinchers wide open. They both fired their energy beams at the pair...

But they were ready. They both shouted _"Protego!"_ as they waved their wands, and the beams ricocheted off their barriers, striking the walls. One of the mantises immediately sent a second volley of beams toward Molly, and she barely ducked in time.

_We can't kill these things outright, otherwise they'll release those 'X' like before,_ Moody realized. Moody aimed at that mantis and shouted _"Impedimenta!"_ His jinx struck the mantis in the shoulder, but it did not slow down the slightest bit. Out of desperation, he cried out _"Incendio!"_ There was a brief banging sound and a rush of heat, and both mantises were knocked backward, their chitinous chest plating glowing bright red. Meanwhile, over at the far end of the hospital wing, Moody heard Snape yell _"Crucio!"_ He heard the mantis closing in on Snape let out a loud screech.

_Of course HE'S using Unforgivables already,_ thought Moody sourly, but he forced himself to focus on his fight. Of course, with that dementor looming over all of them, it was hard to concentrate.

It wasn't long before the mantises were on the move again. The nearest one suddenly leaped forward, moving with blinding speed and taking Moody completely by surprise. The mantis soared toward him and delivered a flying kick to his midsection, sending him flying backward until he crashed into the wall. "MOODY!" shrieked Molly, turning away from the creatures to see how badly he'd been hurt. That mistake cost her dearly. Moody could still see perfectly with his magical eye, and saw one of the mantises move in and club her head with a closed pincher. She immediately collapsed to the floor, unconscious.

"NO!" cried Moody as he struggled to get back up, but he had little strength left. Once he did, he saw one of them standing over Harry's bed, holding up Harry's parasite-infested body with its powerful pinchers. The other one was advancing on him, both of its pinchers open.

_No! I can't let them take Potter!_ he thought resolutely. The mantis opened fire, but Moody performed another Shield Charm just in time. Both of its beams bounced back at it, and it staggered backward.

"_Avada Ked_... AUUGGGHH!" came Snape's anguished voice from the other end. Using his magical eye, Moody saw Snape gripping his shoulder and gritting his teeth. Also, he saw the one holding Harry's body moving toward the doorway. _I've got to stop it!_ he thought, but the last mantis was still standing in his way, looking for another opportunity to strike...

But it was then that the tables began to turn. Once the mantis holding Harry stepped in front of the doorway, it stopped dead in its tracks, and Moody swore it looked fearful. Then, he heard Dumbledore say, "Good evening," in his usual polite manner. There was a blinding flash of white light. Once the light cleared, Moody saw that the mantis had been knocked into the adjacent wall, and Harry was gone.

Another voice called out, this one very familiar, yet it sounded quite different. "Stay with Harry, watch over him. Let me handle this."

The mantis staring down Moody turned its head around, keeping one open pincher trained on the ex-Auror. The one knocked against the wall stood up, but then, something flew through the doorway and struck it forcefully. It had moved so fast, Moody couldn't make it out. Then another one rushed through the doorway, something that looked like it was propelled forward by fire. But when it struck the mantis, it suddenly became frozen solid, trapped within a thick coat of ice. A third one came, and its frozen body shattered to pieces, exposing two of those 'X parasites'

There was a strange sound from within the doorway, as if something was drawing in power. The exposed parasites suddenly flew into the doorway, as if drawn in by some invisible force.

An instant later, what looked like a human encased in a strange, teal bodysuit jumped into the hospital wing. Whoever it was, a bright ball of orange energy was upon the tip of his right arm. Moody stared in confusion, but he also saw the mantis keeping him pinned down suddenly quiver...

There was a sound like a cannon being fired, and a rush of piercing heat swept past Moody. The body of the mantis in front of him suddenly turned pitch black, and it crumbled into ashes. When the light faded, two more of those parasites were floating in front of him.

For the first time in many years, pure fear took hold of Moody. He tried to back away, but clumsily tripped and fell backward. Any second now, those parasites would invade his body as they had Harry's.

But then, the person in the teal body suit made a leap, gracefully soaring across the hospital wing and landing before Moody. The parasites touched the suit, and they were absorbed into it, making the suit briefly glow a bright green. "Are you alright?" asked the person within the suit.

Confused and still fearful, Moody looked up into the stranger's visor, and saw a pair of eyes that looked very familiar. He willed his magical eye to look through the helmet. "Samus?" he breathed.

Samus merely nodded, then held out her left hand. Moody took it and stood up, noticing that her entire right forearm was encased in some sort of 'arm cannon', and that her entire suit looked organic, and matched the contours of her own body almost perfectly. Moody also realized that his eye couldn't let him see through the rest of her suit, only her helmet. He realized that it wasn't just some piece of Muggle technology; it was as if the suit was a living thing that bonded to her, and his eye couldn't differentiate between the two.

As he was noticing all of this, however, the lingering chill caused by the dementor suddenly worsened. "Look out!" shouted Moody. "The dementor's..."

But Samus seemed to already sense that danger was approaching. With a graceful quickness, she whirled around and aimed upward with her arm cannon. An orange beam shot out from it, which branched out into three beams aligned in a vertical row. She repeatedly fired these triple blasts up at the dementor, forcing it to veer off.

But now the final mantis was running toward them, firing its own energy beams. Samus dashed aside while aiming at it, avoiding its fire and sending out what could be described as a sort of 'missile', which homed in on the mantis. Moody realized this must've been what Samus used before. The missile didn't freeze the mantis solid, but it did momentarily knock it silly. Samus once again acted with frightening swiftness, lashing out with her right arm and sending out a long, blue stream of energy at the stunned mantis, which wrapped around it like a rope. Having ensnared her prey, she pulled upward with her right arm, yanking it toward her. She lashed out with her fist as it came toward her, punching through its chest. The mantis's body immediately crumbled away, and Samus's suit glowed green again.

_What... is she? What's that suit? What kind of power does she really have?_ Moody wondered. He knew he should be grateful that Samus had intervened and saved them all, but his habit of being paranoid persisted.

Samus looked up at the dementor, the only remaining hostile. It made a motion to swoop down at her, but Samus leaped up, her body spinning. However, electricity crackled all over her, and her spinning body seemed to create a swirling field of energy. It was as if her body had become a giant, blazing buzzsaw...

And when she jumped into the dementor, it immediately exploded and flew apart, revealing two more parasites. After touching down, Samus jumped up again, absorbing the parasites into her suit before they could escape.

"It's over," she declared matter-of-factly, then she strode over to the other end of the hospital wing, no doubt to check on Pomfrey and Snape.

Moody decided to take a cue from her and see to Molly. _"Ennervate,"_ he murmured, pointing his wand at her head.

After a few seconds, her eyes fluttered open. "M-Moody?" she stammered weakly. "Wh-what h-happened? Where a-are..." "It's okay, Molly. That Samus Aran... she showed up and took care of things," said Moody, trying to sound cheerful. But the gnawing uncertainty about their supposed savior still rankled. _I've never seen powers like that. That was no form of magic, and I know enough about Muggles to realize they can't build anything like that suit..._

Moody helped Molly up, and stayed by her side as she limped across the hospital wing, still nursing her aching head. Just outside the doorway were Samus, McGonagall and Dumbledore. They were standing over Harry, whose body was leaning against the wall. "Is Pomfrey's treatment ready?" asked Samus impatiently, a trace of panic behind her steely voice. "His life signs are almost gone. If we don't act soon..."

"Don't worry, I've got it," came Madam Pomfrey's voice. Moody had his magical eye swivel around to look beside him; Pomfrey was standing there, holding the syringe filled with a lime-green solution. "Luckily it didn't shatter. It just rolled underneath a bed."

"This potion will do as you asked of us," said Snape, who was still nursing his burned shoulder. "But I must warn you, this process is irreversible. Potter will always have the essence of this other parasite within him."

Molly let out a stifled moan and McGonagall made a derisive snort. But Samus merely said in an adamant voice, "Better he live with an altered genome for the rest of his life then face certain death from an X infection."

"I suppose we have no choice then," said Madam Pomfrey as she knelt beside Harry. She quickly found a vein, cleaned the site, and injected him with her genome-altering potion.

A minute passed, but there was no visible change in Harry's condition. Everyone stood around his unmoving body, watching attentively. Molly still looked as if she would burst into tears, and McGonagall looked the same way, her rock-hard composure having evaporated. Dumbledore's usual calm was replaced by a look of grave concern, and even Snape looked a little regretful, but Moody was sure it was his imagination. Moody willed his magical eye to look inside Harry's body, and saw that the parasitic infestation was still the same as it was an hour ago. "It's not working," he hissed.

"Yes it is," said Samus sternly, and everyone turned to look at her. "11 percent of his cells are showing signs of mutation, and that rate is climbing rapidly," she said, a hopefulness tempering her hostile tones. "Those cells are already synthesizing new proteins, and new organelles are being developed at lightning speed. It shouldn't be long now."

Moody stared at Samus, trying to make sense of her strange jargon and wondering how she knew all of this. _Wait a minute, that visor... Does it let her see things the way my magical eye does?_ he mused. But he put it in the back of his mind and turned toward Harry again. Samus was right. The infestation within him seemed to be diminishing, as if the some invisible force were draining it away. With his regular eye, Moody saw that the splotches of yellow slime on Harry's skin were shriveling up. A few seconds later, their color changed from yellow to a greyish-black. Cracks began to form in the dried-out slime, and then they crumbled away into dust.

Moody then used his magical eye to look within Harry's body again, and saw that this time, there was no trace of the X. Samus had been right; Harry's own body had fought it off. "He's cured!" beamed a crying Molly as she hugged Professor McGonagall, who slung an arm around her as well. Dumbledore's smile returned, as did the twinkle in his eye.

Samus knelt in front of Harry, watching him warily through her visor. Soon, Harry's eyes fluttered open, and he fixed his gaze upon her. "S-Sam..." he started to say as he tried to stand.

Samus removed her helmet, revealing that it was indeed her behind the visor. "Yeah, it's me," she said softly. She then put a hand on Harry's shoulder, forcing him to sit back down. "Save your energy," she said compassionately. "It'll take your body a while to adjust to the changes just made."

"It's a bit difficult to explain what's been happening, Mr. Potter," said McGonagall. "So many things have happened while you were infected, and..."

"I know all about it," said Harry. "X parasites, Metroid DNA... I heard everything."

There was a hushed silence in the room, which lingered for several moments. It was Samus who eventually broke the silence. "How do you know about that? How can..."

"After I conjured that Patronus, I couldn't move or talk. But I could still hear and think. I heard everything that was said," said Harry. "Those potions I was given... they must've had more effect than anyone realized."

Samus wasn't sure about what to say next, but Harry spared her from having to say anything else. "Thanks Samus. Somehow, I knew you'd wind up saving me."

Samus looked into his eyes again, and felt tears welling up in her own. "Don't mention it. You saved me from those infected dementors, remember? I owed you one."

Harry stifled a chuckle. "I guess this is the way you were before," he muttered with a smile. "I'm glad... you've got your memory back."

Samus didn't say anything else. She merely pulled Harry toward her and held him close to her armored body. And then, for only the fifth time in her life, she openly wept. But for the first time ever, these were tears of happiness and relief.

xxxxxxxx

Harry nervously walked through the corridors, making his way to the classroom always used by Professor McGonagall. The spare Gryffindor uniform that McGonagall conjured for him felt stiff and itchy, but otherwise, he felt perfectly fine. Better than fine, as a matter of fact; he felt energetic, as if he had the endurance to play five Quidditch games in a row. Harry thought that after being infected by that parasite for over twenty-four hours, he'd still be weak and bedridden, but the exact opposite had happened. _Is it this new DNA I've been spliced with?_ he wondered.

He looked to his right, where, walking alongside him, was Samus. She was still wearing that strange space suit, but was holding her helmet securely in her left arm. Harry noticed her expression was still one of hardness and determination. That filled him with a sense of hope, even though, according to her, the entire Wizarding world was in big trouble. "How are you feeling?" Samus suddenly asked, taking Harry by surprise.

"Oh, err, I feel fine," said Harry truthfully. "For someone who's fundamental nature's been altered on the genetic level, I feel pretty good," he added with a smile. Samus turned to look down at him, and he saw a smile had formed on her lips as well.

"Err, Samus, you know they're not going to let me stay at this meeting," spoke up Harry. "They hardly told me anything about the Order, so..."

"After what you just went through, you have the right to know what's going on," said Samus resolutely. "And if they have a problem with that, that's too bad."

Harry smiled again. _Finally, an adult that knows I can handle the truth._

At last they reached the classroom where the briefing would take place. Samus swung the door open, and Harry peered inside. Dumbledore sat beside McGonagall at one desk near the front of the classroom, and Snape, Molly and Moody had all pulled up chairs near them. "Ah, Samus, are you ready?" asked Dumbledore, looking up to face her. But Harry noticed that Dumbledore seemed to be avoiding his eyes, once again filling him with resentment.

"Potter should leave now," said Snape icily. "This is Order business, so..."

"Even if you don't let him stay, I'll tell him everything I know later," spat Samus. "So he might as well stick around." All the Order members looked at one another. Eventually, though, Dumbledore nodded, but he still didn't look Harry in the eye. His composure evaporating, Harry grabbed a chair and sat near Molly.

"Let's not waste any more time, then," said McGonagall sternly. "Samus, what else can you tell us about these X?"

Samus looked from Order member to Order member, feeling that familiar nervousness creeping over her again. But she took a deep breath, and said, "It's going to be difficult to explain. There's so many things that I don't understand myself, namely HOW the X got here."

"That brings up an interesting question: where DO these X come from?" said Molly querulously. "No one, Muggle or wizard, has ever seen the likes of this parasite before."

"And humanity won't for another few centuries," said Samus.

Moody, who had been taking a swig from his hip flask, suddenly gagged. Snape let out a snort, and Molly and McGonagall gasped. "Samus, are you saying that these parasites come from the future?" asked Dumbledore. He was trying to sound polite, but both Harry and Samus could tell he didn't quite believe what he'd heard.

"Yes, and that's what I don't understand. How they ended up here, in Earth's past," replied Samus.

"And you're saying... you're from the future too?" asked Harry breathlessly, ignoring Snape's withering glare. Samus merely nodded, and Harry stared at the floor, not knowing what to think or believe.

"These claims of yours are a bit hard to believe," said McGonagall, her voice sharp. "But then again, it's still hard to believe Mr. Potter was almost killed by a parasite that we couldn't eliminate with magic." Harry slumped a little in his chair after being reminded of his near-death experience.

"Like it or not, this is something the knowledge of your kind can't fully comprehend. Or combat," said Samus. Harry heard Snape let out another snort, and a soft "Tch," escaped Molly's lips. He didn't blame them for reacting that way. All their lives they believed that the Wizarding world was far beyond Muggles in almost every way; he even felt that way sometimes (usually whenever he was staying with the Dursleys) . Now here was a deadly menace that wizards didn't fully understand.

"Then please enlighten us, my dear," said Dumbledore calmly. "Tell us about this future world of yours where mankind must face the X."

"And the Metroids, whatever they are," added Harry.

Samus took another deep breath. She knew that giving these people information about the future could forever alter history. But if the X were here in Earth's past, she knew she'd need their help to find and destroy them as soon as possible. Otherwise history would be changed anyway, for the worst. "Both the Metroids and the X come from a far-off planet, designated SR388," she said at last. "Metroids were their natural predator, and kept those viral blobs at bay.

"The Metroids were a deadly force as well, and I have encountered them on several occasions. At one point, I was ordered to wipe out all the remaining Metroids on SR388, because it was feared some twisted mind would take control of them, for use as living weapons. But the existence of the X was unknown, and..."

"Because you wiped out their natural enemy, the X ran rampant," Harry finished for her.

"Exactly," said Samus, a hint of regret in her voice.

"Wait a minute," spoke up Moody. "You're telling us that these X things... are from another planet? That they're ALIENS?" he cried out. It could not be clearer that Moody didn't believe a word of Samus's story.

"Exactly," repeated Samus, unable to keep the sharpness out of her voice. _Is it so hard for humans in this time to accept the existence of extraterrestrial life?_ she wondered.

Harry looked at the floor again. _Oh my God... I've been spliced with DNA from a BLOODY ALIEN?_ he thought, suddenly feeling sick.

"Alright, so they're extraterrestrial. Fine," said McGonagall. "But you still haven't told us HOW they got here, to this time."

Samus shook her head, and her ponytail whipped about. "That's because I don't know how," she said in a defeated voice. "They had overrun a space station orbiting SR388. In the end, I wiped them all out by setting it to self-destruct, and I rigged the propulsion systems so it'd crash into the planet, incinerating its surface.

"But after I escaped, I flew back to make sure there were no trace of the parasites left. After a few minutes of sensor sweeps, I noticed a single, badly-damaged escape pod was floating around in orbit, and it had X signatures in it. I moved in to destroy it..."

"And then?" asked Snape harshly.

Samus turned to face Snape. "And then, there was a sudden blast of light. Some sort of energy overloaded my sensors, and my ship's controls wouldn't respond. The next thing I knew, I woke up in your hospital wing," Samus finished. "And staring down your unsightly mug," she added nastily, and felt a jolt of satisfaction when Snape sneered back at her. _Harry might not get away with needling you, but I can._ She looked over to Harry, and was pleased to see that he was smiling.

"So... that's it?" spoke up Molly. "All of a sudden, you show up here in this time? How?"

"I told you, I don't know!" cried Samus, frustrated. Harry, however, felt he had an idea. After barely being saved from a life-threatening infection, the little tidbit of information he had overheard earlier that week was, understandably, in the back of his mind. But now, after hearing that Samus and the X parasites were from the future...

"I know how they got here," Harry said suddenly, and then all eyes, except Dumbledore's, were upon him. "There's a charm Binns talked about. Some really complex spell that lets a wizard look into the future and bring back weapons to use in the present," he explained. He then looked up into Samus's blue eyes, and saw a horrified look in them. "And that's why you're here, too. The charm's downside is that it also fetches a person who knows how to beat the weapon. Obviously, you're the one."

No one else in the classroom said anything for several moments; obviously they were considering Harry's theory. Harry decided to speak up again. "THIS is the weapon Voldemort's after, isn't it? He was getting together everything he needed to do the charm, so he could search for something new to..."

"Once again, Potter, your deficient brain jumps to conclusions," sneered Snape. "We know far more about the Dark Lord's activities than you realize. We would know if he were attempting something like this."

"You mean 'you' would know, right?" snapped Harry, even though he knew he was risking no less than fifty points being docked from Gryffindor.

Before Snape could reply, Molly cut in. "He's right, Harry. Listen, we've been keeping a close watch on all of his known followers, and we haven't seen any indication they're working on something like this. And we happen to know of this charm, now that you bring it up, and so does the Ministry. The ingredients for the potions required are extremely rare, and the Ministry of Magic have strict restrictions put on them. And I mean VERY strict restrictions."

"Indeed. If anyone was trying to get hold of those ingredients, our contacts in the Ministry would have found out," said McGonagall. "And trust us, Harry. The weapon You-Know-Who is after... it's not something from the future."

"But I think Harry's theory about the charm is right," said Samus. "If I've been here for over three months, then the X have been here that long too," she explained as she idly walked through the classroom, looking from one Order member to another. "If the X were behaving normally, then Earth would be overrun already. Also, the X-hosts that attacked the castle were here for specific purposes: killing me and capturing Harry after he was infected. Therefore, it's logical to assume that someone is manipulating and controlling these X."

Once again, silence lingered in the classroom. Eventually, it was broken by Snape. "If that's the case, why are we just seeing them now?"

Samus shrugged her shoulders. "Don't know. But I would wager that for whoever's brought back the X, it's taken him or her all this time to figure out how to manipulate them."

"And why are we only seeing them HERE, in the castle?" demanded McGonagall. "There've been no other instances like this reported anywhere else in the world! If there had been, our spies in the Ministry would have told us!"

Samus shrugged her shoulders again. "My guess is that whoever's behind this wanted to keep it a secret until he's confident he can use them for his plan, whatever it is. The X sent here to Hogwarts were obviously only meant to take me out, since I'd be a threat if my memory returned. And that brings us to another problem: how the X are getting in here in the first place," Samus continued. "And I suspect that a number of them are still hiding somewhere in the castle."

"What makes you say that?" asked Harry.

Samus looked at him for a moment, then said, "If it's your old friend Voldemort who's behind it, then he'd want to plant the X here, to spy on Dumbledore, and possibly strike at Order members and you after the X had finished me off. And even if it isn't Voldemort, it would be a good idea for whoever's behind this to keep tabs on Dumbledore, or possibly assassinate him after I was done in, since he's the most powerful of your kind. Am I right?"

Harry merely nodded, finding that Samus's deductions made a lot of sense. _She an incredible fighter, she's super-strong, AND she's super-intelligent. A warrior, a scientist, a detective... Is there anything she can't do?_ he thought, amazed by Samus all over again.

"The thought of these X hiding within Hogwarts is certainly disturbing enough on its own," said Dumbledore, his voice sounding grave. "But we must also consider that EVERY living thing in the world is in jeopardy, so long as these parasites are at large. If whoever's responsible for all this should lose control of the X... We must find some way to protect everyone until we can strike at the heart of our unseen enemy's operation."

"But how do you protect an entire planet?" asked Moody dishearteningly.

"There is one possibility," said Snape. "Centuries ago, there was a potion that helped make people in Europe immune to this particularly nasty disease; I believe Muggles referred to it as 'Black Death'. If one had a sample of the disease-causing agent to add to the solution, the potion could grant immunity to the illness."

Molly turned to eye Snape angrily. "Why didn't you tell us about this when Harry was sick? It could've saved him, and then he wouldn't have needed that alien DNA!" she shrilled.

Snape stared back at her, his black eyes glistening. "It can only protect an uninfected person. It's useless on someone who is already ill."

"So it's like a vaccine," Samus remarked.

Snape glared at her for a moment. "Err, yes. But the problem is..."

"I bet it's one of those potions that'll take months to brew," Harry cut in. "Just like Polyjuice Potion."

Snape fixed his steely gaze at Harry, obviously curious as to how he knew about how long Polyjuice Potion took to brew. Harry gulped, realizing he had made a mistake. But Snape didn't press the issue, and merely said, "Again you jump to conclusions. No, I can brew it in less than an hour, and thankfully we still have samples of the X taken from your body to use in making it. But the problem is..."

"What about supply?" interrupted McGonagall. "Is the potion too complex to allow me to use Transfiguration to make more of it, once you've completed a sample?"

"No! You can use copying Tranfiguration spells to turn ordinary sea water into more of the potion!" Snape shouted. "The problem is distribution. That's why it was so ineffective in stopping the spread of that plague. It's too difficult to distribute it to enough people, and it can't be put into water supplies, because that would render it useless for any being who's not aquatic. It can't be mixed with other beverages either, so administering it to Muggles of that era was a delicate business. It can be evaporated and turned into a gas form, but it can't be spread far that way..."

"What if enough of it was released high in the atmosphere, and allowed to be distributed through the Earth's wind currents?" asked Samus, her hopes rising. "And how about releasing it within Earth's oceans to protect marine life?"

Snape looked down at the floor for a moment, apparently lost in thought. "I suppose... it could be possible, if enough is released. But we can't get high up enough to do as you suggest. No magical beast can fly up far enough, nor can a wizard with a broom..."

"But a spaceship can," cut in Samus, eliciting gasps from all the witches and wizards present.

"And where do you suggest we find such a ship?" asked Snape testily.

"Weren't you listening to me before?" snorted Samus. "I was in my ship when I was brought back to this time. I was brought here in it, and it must still be here. Those are you who were here that night must know what I mean."

Harry had no idea what she was talking about, but Dumbledore apparently did, for he stood straight up. "The meteor that crash-landed the night we found you..."

"You got it," said Samus, smiling broadly. "That was no meteor. It was my ship. My ship must've automatically launched an escape pod before it crashed into the ground, and then Snape found me soon after that. That vessel is extremely resilient, and I'm confident it's still intact and buried meters underneath the ground.

"Once Snape brews enough of this immunizing potion, I'll go find my ship and we can discuss how to release it into the atmosphere and oceans. If the solution does as Snape claims, then whoever's responsible won't be able to have the X assimilate any more biomass, which can only help us," she went on, her confidence growing. Normally, she worked alone, and she always preferred it that way. But now, with the stakes so high, she was delighted that she had such capable people helping her out. "But for now, I think I should concentrate on finding wherever the X are hiding in the castle. They're still here, I'm sure of it. I can almost feel it."

"Which begs the question: where are they hiding?" Moody pointed out.

"That night Potter was attacked, the staff and the prefects searched every floor and every room, as well as around the school," said McGonagall. "I'm at a loss to even suggest where to begin looking."

There was silence again as the Order members thought of where the X could possibly be hiding in Hogwarts. Harry considered the possibilities as well. _I didn't notice any X on the Marauder's Map besides the one that attacked Umbridge. Maybe it's someplace secret, someplace Unplottable. And it'd have to be a place from which you could easily slip out and launch an attack..._

Harry abruptly stood up, realization sweeping over him. There was only one place in Hogwarts like that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry and Samus stood in the girls' lavatory on the first floor, which was known to be haunted by Moaning Myrtle. They stood in front of the sink with the snake engraved on the side of the tap: the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. All Harry needed to do was say "Open" in Parseltongue to reveal it.

"So, Salazar Slytherin put the entrance to his secret area in the girls' bathroom?" asked Samus derisively. "I can't figure out whether he was trying to be witty, or if he had some bizarre fetish."

Harry let out a soft chuckle, then stared at the sink again. _It's been over two years,_ he thought, remembering how he barely managed to save Ginny Weasley from Voldemort's teenage self. _I never thought I'd have to go back in there..._

"The entrance is under that sink, right?" asked Samus.

"Uh, yeah," replied Harry.

"Very well," said Samus, and she pointed her arm cannon directly at the sink.

"WHOA!" cried Harry, who ran toward Samus and pushed aside her arm cannon. "Let's be careful with the artillery, OK? It's best that I just open it up the old-fashioned way; that's why Dumbledore wanted me to come here with you."

"Go on then," said Samus, sounding eager to get into the Chamber of Secrets.

Harry nodded, then turned back to the engraving on the tap, once again trying to imagine that it was a real snake. "Open up," he said, and heard that all-too familiar hissing escape his lips. The sink began moving, and seconds later, the gaping hole that led to the Chamber of Secrets was exposed.

Samus walked over and peered into the hole. "So that's it?" she asked, then turned back to Harry. "I forget, how did you say you gained the ability to talk like a snake?"

"Oh, it's something Voldemort inadvertently gave me on that night he tried to kill me," said Harry, grimacing. The fact that he was given a power of his arch-nemesis still rankled, though he had to admit it was useful at times.

"Oh, that's right," said Samus, remembering what Harry had revealed to her the other day. Her features then began to soften, as if she longed to say something. "Harry, before I go in there, there's some things I want to tell you."

"But... but you told the Order everything there was to know, right?" asked Harry, surprised.

"I did. I told them all they needed to know about the X. But there are things I wanted to tell you, and only you," said Samus. She gazed at him, her eyes hard yet strangely compassionate at the same time. "There was a reason your life story sounded so familiar to me."

"There was?" asked Harry, now even more confused.

"Yes. You and I are the same, Harry. We were both marked for death as children, orphaned. But we survived, and now that we've grown up, we have the chance to strike back at the ones who ruined our lives."

Harry stared back at her, nonplussed. He found it hard to believe he had anything in common with this battle-hardened warrior from the future. "Centuries from now, the humans of Earth and sentient races from other planets will form the Galactic Federation, and an era of peace and prosperity will begin," continued Samus. "But then, a new warlike race made its presence known: the Space Pirates."

"Space Pirates?" repeated Harry, unsure of what Samus was getting at.

"Remember those giant mantises that tried to kidnap you? Those were Space Pirates that the X were mimicking," explained Samus. "They're ruthless, Harry. Their goal is galactic domination, and they slaughter all that stand in their way. They also raid and pillage helpless colonies, such as one that was designated as K2L. They attacked in full force and razed it to the ground. Only one survivor was found: a two-year old, orphaned human girl."

Suddenly, it dawned on Harry. "That was you?" he asked.

Samus nodded. "I saw my parents murdered right in front of me, and was buried alive under a collapsed medical building. I should have died there. But then, hours later, another race of aliens burrowed underneath the rubble. They were looking for survivors and had detected my faint life signs."

"Another race of aliens?" repeated Harry. "Who?"

Samus stared at him for a second, a somber look in her eyes. "The Chozo. An extremely advanced and ancient race of bird people that has explored the stars for millenia, dedicated to philosophy and the preservation of all life. At one point, they decided that they could advance no further, and withdrew from the cosmos to silently observe other civilizations.

"They found me alone on K2L, and took me back to their home; a planet called Zebes. There they raised me, and infused me with the blood of a Chozo. That's where all my speed and strength comes from; their blood grants me their natural powers.

"But they also had special plans for me. They realized that the Space Pirates were a sign validating a prophesized rise of violence in the galaxy, and decided that something had to be done to turn back the tide. So, they decided to not only to pass on to me their knowledge, but to train me as a warrior. I spent many years on Zebes learning from them, and when I was old enough, they constructed this suit for me, so that I could fight back against the Space Pirates.

"I left the nest on Zebes, and quickly affiliated myself with the Galactic Federation as a soldier, then as a licensed bounty hunter. You see, the police alone can't do enough, so they employ bounty hunters to help them fight the Pirates. I'm believed by many to be best bounty hunter in the cosmos," she finished with a grin.

Harry stared at Samus, slack-jawed. Her tale sounded like a tale the finest Muggle science-fiction writers would spin. And yet, it was all true; there was no reason to doubt her story. But what struck Harry the most was how similar her roots were to his: she too was an orphan, and she too fought against the same ones who constantly ravaged the galaxy in the future, just like Voldemort and the Death Eaters did in the Wizarding world now. _Of course, she goes after the Pirates and hunts them down. Voldemort and his followers always come after me._

A thought occurred to Harry. "Samus, do you know of any, ah, wizards in your time?"

Samus shook her head. "Wouldn't know any. I wasn't raised by humans, remember? And I hardly spend any time with other humans. That's why I was always timid around other people when working here. On some subconscious level, I remembered how difficult it is for me to interact with my own kind. You're different though. I feel as if you're one of the few that can understand me."

"You do?" asked Harry. Remarkably, he was starting to feel the same way.

"Yeah," said Samus, then turned back to look at the hole. "I better get down there and wipe out the X. You should..."

Harry didn't hear what he should do next, for at that instant, a high-pitched, feminine screech filled the lavatory. Harry drew his wand and looked around, thinking it was some sort of X-host.

But it was something else entirely. Peeves floated through one of the stall doors, holding what looked like a ghostly pair of glasses. A second later, a second spirit flew through the stall door and followed Peeves: Moaning Myrtle, who wasn't wearing her glasses.

"Give me back my glasses, you fucking little shitbag!" Myrtle exclaimed hatefully. "I swear, once I catch you, I'm gonna tie whatever you have for a cock into a fucking pretzel and then have the Bloody Baron ass-rape you with his sword you fucked-up little piece of shit!"

Myrtle chased Peeves all across the bathroom. Harry watched, not knowing whether he should do anything, except maybe laugh at Myrtle's scurrilousness. Samus, however, knew exactly what to do. "STOP!" she cried out forcefully, and both Myrtle and Peeves halted in midair. "Enough. Myrtle, Peeves is going to give you back those glasses."

"Oh ho!" exclaimed Peeves. "And why is that?"

"Because in five seconds it'll feel like your face has been dunked in ethereal acid," snapped Samus. Harry didn't know what Samus meant by that, and Peeves obviously thought it was amusing, for he cackled madly. However, a few seconds later, Samus raised her arm cannon and shot small, bright bursts of power at Peeves. Amazingly, her shots didn't go through Peeves, and he howled in pain. He quickly flew away through a wall, leaving behind a floating pair of ghostly glasses.

"You have weapons that'll even affect ghosts?" asked Harry, impressed. Samus merely smiled and nodded.

"Err, thanks," said Myrtle as she put her glasses back on. "Oh, it's you," she then said bitterly when she took a good look at Samus.

"Yeah," was all Samus said to the chronically-depressed ghost. Turning to Harry, she said, "Well, now that that's dealt with, I'd better head into the Chamber."

"I'll go with you," said Harry. "I've been in there before. I can help..."

"No," said Samus firmly. "I appreciate the sentiment, but it's too dangerous. There's no telling how many are down there. I'd rather you stay here. Too many have been hurt or killed trying to help me."

Harry didn't know what she meant by that, but he went on. "Oh, and the entrance is essentially one big tube. You have to slide down it, and..."

"Heh. That's no problem at all for me. Watch," said Samus as she refastened her helmet. She bent over, and, to Harry's utter astonishment, it seemed as if her body began to contract and shrink. A second later, her body had reformed into a metal sphere, roughly two feet in diameter. And then, the sphere rolled forward, dropping into the chamber's entrance.

"There's something you don't see every day," muttered Harry as he walked over to the hole and looked down into the darkness. He was trying to decide whether to follow Samus's advice, or to go in after her. _Oh that's right! There's a door in there that only a Parselmouth can get through,_ he realized. _And the X may take the form of magical creatures she's never seen, and..._

"Oh Harry, if you go down there, my offer's still good. My toilet's always open if you die," said Myrtle suddenly. Harry looked over his shoulder, and saw Myrtle winking at him, which was just a little more disturbing than Luna Lovegood's dreamy, unblinking gaze.

"Err, thanks again," said Harry. Then he jumped into the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets.


	8. Secrets Revealed

Fusion of Destinies  
a Harry Potter/Metroid crossover  
Chapter 8: Secrets Revealed  
11-7-2005  
by Grey-X

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series and all of its characters are the creation and property of J. K. Rowling. Samus Aran and the Metroid series are the creation and property of Nintendo, and was originally masterminded by Gunpei Yokoi (1941-1997) .

This fic is dedicated to Razor Knight and CubedCinder128, whose support gave me the confidence I needed to write this thing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Samus Aran continued to roll down the enormous tube in morph ball mode. She could tell that there were smaller tubes branching out from the main pipe, but her instincts told her that her quarry was in the main area of the Chamber of Secrets. So she let herself continue rolling down the slimy pipe.

After about two minutes, Samus noticed that the pipe was leveling out, and shortly afterward, she barreled out of the exit like a cannonball. She rolled along the slimy stone floor until coming to a stop, then came out of her morph ball mode. She brought up her arm cannon and warily looked around the tunnel she found herself in, looking for any signs of movement. She also decided to run a quick systems check. After a brief glance at her readouts, she noticed that only 14 of her 20 energy tanks were operational, and out of the 250 missile pods she had before, only 200 were still working. Thankfully, all her other weapons and upgrades were in perfect working order.

Samus surveyed the tunnel while standing in place, still expecting an attack. However, it was soon evident that no X-hosts were in there with her. Samus had half-expected to be ambushed right away, but there was nothing here. She let out a sigh of disappointment and peered down the long, rocky tunnel. Just as Harry had said, it was extremely dark and she couldn't see more than a few meters ahead.

But the darkness didn't concern Samus, or disturb her in the least. The fact that she was venturing into unfamiliar territory - that was possibly teeming with hostiles - didn't unsettle her, as it would most other humans. She was more than human; she was a child of the Chozo, and the Chozo had taught her not to fear the unknown and the unfamiliar, but to embrace and explore it. And she had learned those lessons well, and upheld that philosophy on all of her past missions. Besides, the prospect of fighting a few hundred X-hosts didn't frighten her. There was only one thing she truly feared, and that was failure, something she had truly tasted only twice before...

A sudden, echoing, sliding sound snapped Samus to attention. She whirled around, arm cannon at the ready. Samus then realized where the sound was coming from: the Chamber's entrance. _Oh no, you aren't,_ she thought bitterly, feeling a sudden jolt of worry. _Please tell me that you're not..._

Her suspicions were confirmed, however, when Harry Potter shot out of the end of the pipe and landed a few meters away.

Harry slowly got to his feet as Samus walked up to him. He took out his wand and said, _"Lumos,"_ and bright light suddenly erupted from its tip. He began to look around, and the first thing he saw was Samus standing over him. She sent a scything glance down at him, knowing that he could see her eyes through her visor. "I told you not to come down here, Harry," Samus hissed. "There's no telling how many X are down here."

Harry looked up her and adjusted his glasses. "Well, they might also take the form of creatures that _you've_ never seen," he offered half-heartedly. "And there's at least one spot down here only a Parselmouth can get past."

Samus hesitated a moment. "OK, I hadn't considered that. But I'm still concerned for your safety. I'm not trying to mollycoddle you or anything, but the fact remains that this time, you could be in over your head."

Harry grimaced at her. _If I had a Knut every time I heard that over the last four years..._

But his thoughts were interrupted by a sudden chill running down his spine, followed by a prickly feeling all over his skin, which made him quiver. It was as if his entire body was warning him of something dangerous approaching, and it reminded him of how his scar burned whenever Voldemort was close.

Samus seemed to catch on immediately. "Now you can feel it too," she stated. "Your body can now sense whenever your natural prey is nearby and unhosted."

Harry's eyes widened. "Then, you mean..."

"Yes," said Samus. "They're here."

Harry looked down the long tunnel again, and in the reflected light from his wand, he saw something approaching. Several things, in fact. Soon, they were close enough for Harry to get a good look, and the shock made him gasp and almost lose focus, making the light of his wand flicker.

Two types of creatures were advancing, both of which he had never seen before. The first was a large beast, roughly the height of a grown man, which had no arms but stood on two legs, vaguely shaped like a velociraptor's. And it had a large, roundish head with no eyes and a long, protruding jaw lined with spiky teeth, with two large, saber-like teeth jutting out from its bottom jaw. Harry couldn't quite make out its main body, but saw that it glistened with a crystalline, sky-blue veneer, like thick crystals of ice. The other breed of monster had a head like an insect's, with two blue, bulbous eyes and three short fangs at the bottom around its mouth. And from either side of that head, out came a small appendage that was attached to a long and thin, yet powerful-looking leg. These creatures moved by jumping forward, but to the side.

"Baby sheegoths and side-hoppers," Harry heard Samus say. These must have been creatures Samus faced before; they were too bizarre-looking for even the Wizarding world.

Harry looked at the icy-blue beasts again. _If those are the 'babies', I don't want to know what their mother is like,_ he thought fearfully.

"The sheegoths are only vulnerable from the back, but I can take out the side-hoppers with a few charged beam shots," said Samus, raising her arm cannon.

But a sudden explosion to their left caught both Harry and Samus by surprise. However, Samus recovered from the shock quickly, and moved with the speed of thought. She pulled Harry toward her and hopped to the right, just as energy blasts shot out of a newly-formed hole. She winced as the blasts struck her back and drained some power, but felt relieved that Harry was shielded from the attack.

Harry wrested free of Samus's hold and looked behind them. A gaping hole had been created in the wall, and now, Space Pirates were moving in. In addition, Harry saw that several hippogriphs were with the Pirates, and were glaring at the two of them mercilessly. And soon, two dementors flew into the tunnel through the hole.

"I knew it. They were ready in case someone tried to come down here," said Samus flatly as she raised her arm cannon and looked from X-host to X-host, unsure of what to fire upon first. Now that Harry was with her, they had to be taken out quickly. But the baby sheegoths and side-hoppers were getting dangerously near, and the Space Pirates looked ready to fire again. They were closing in, surrounding them...

"Please tell me you've got some sort of plan," muttered Harry weakly, trying to resist the dementors' noxious power. He stared at all the approaching X-hosts, almost paralyzed with cold fear.

"I sure do," said Samus, her tone filled with a confidence Harry didn't share. "We kill them all."

Harry was about to ask _"How?"_ But then, Samus fired a missile, sending it toward one of the Space Pirates. Then she sent one at another Pirate, and then another missile homed in on a side-hopper. The crowd of X-hosts dispersed and backed off. "Keep your distance, Harry!" ordered Samus as she fired more missiles. "Do whatever you can, but attack from a distance!"

As she said that, a dementor swooped toward her, reaching out with both of its filthy, scabby hands. But Samus merely jumped aside to evade it, then unleashed her beam weapon. Three bright bursts of crackling, purplish-red energy shot toward the dementor; two of the blasts rotated around a central one, forming a double-helix of sparks in their wake. The dementor barely glided away in time, but then a hippogriph moved in. Samus hopped backward to avoid its talons, then fired a missile. The hippogriph was temporarily encased in ice, but it soon broke free.

Harry watched Samus cut loose, awed by the power of her weapons. But he soon learned how fatal being distracted like that could be. He heard loud footfalls getting closer, and turned to see a baby sheegoth advancing. It opened its mouth, and suddenly frigid gas shot out at him. Harry ducked and rolled to the side, but when he stood up again, a Space Pirate was almost upon him, ready to club him.

But another missile streaked through the tunnel and impacted the Pirate, causing it to explode in a shower of frozen chitinous armor. Two floating, glowing X parasites were now exposed, and seeing them almost made Harry panic. Out of desperation, he cried out _"Incendio!"_

Swirling flames licked at the viral blobs, and they blackened and began to shrivel up until nothing was left. _Wait a minute, they're vulnerable to magical flame?_ thought Harry, elated that he had discovered a new weakness.

"That's good Harry!" he heard Samus call out; she sounded as pleased as Harry. "But don't bother frying them. Bring them toward you and absorb them. Trust me!"

If he knew where Samus was at the moment, he would have glared at her disbelievingly. But at that instant, a swarm of doxies flew in out of nowhere, ready to spew venom at Harry. But before they could, Harry raised his wand and yelled _"Stupefy!"_ His aim was perfect, and one of the doxies fluttered in midair while the others dispersed. Encouraged by this, Harry fired off more Stunners at the swarm, hitting a doxy each and every time.

One by one, the hovering fairies reverted to unhosted X parasites. For a moment, Harry stared at them, unsure of what to do. However, he realized that he should trust Samus. He raised his wand and shouted _"Accio X!"_

The viral blobs shot toward Harry as if magnetically drawn to him. They seeped through his clothes and were absorbed into his skin. This time, however, it was a different matter. He felt exhilarating energy flow through him, and felt more alert, ready for more action. He realized that, like Samus, he could no longer be infected by X. Thanks to the Metroid DNA, he too could absorb them and harness their power.

Grinning broadly, Harry returned his attention to the raging battle, and saw that the number of X-hosts had greatly diminished thanks to Samus. But she was still surrounded; she was focused on a baby sheegoth and a hippogriph, and didn't seem to notice a Space Pirate sneaking up on her. Before he knew what he was doing, Harry aimed and yelled _"Aguamenti!"_ A blast of water moving at super-high speed knocked the Pirate off its feet, slamming it into a wall. Harry ran toward it and used the charm again, this time blowing off the Pirate's head with water. He then noticed a dementor closing in on Samus. He quickly recalled the joy he felt after winning the Quidditch Cup in his third year and yelled _"Expecto Patronum!"_ The galloping, sliver stag headbutted the dementor, which exploded. _"Accio X!"_ he cried out, drawing four exposed parasites to him.

And so, the battle raged on, and Harry and Samus slowly whittled down the enemy's ranks, watching each other's backs all the while. Harry noticed that a sheegoth was sneaking up on Samus as she punched through a Pirate's chest. He saw the reflective, icy dorsal plate, and deduced that was what Samus meant earlier. _"Incendio!"_ he cried, and the dorsal plate flew apart. Flames roared around the alien beast as it let out a sonorous howl. After Harry Summoned the X, he looked around and saw no other hosts were around. He breathed a sigh of relief, but then felt icy dread claw at his heart. Looking up, he saw more dementors gliding at him.

"Don't bother, Harry," came Samus's echoing voice. "I'll handle them this time." With that, Samus made yet another inhumanly high spinning jump, nearly touching the rocky ceiling. This time, her body glowed with a fierce brilliance, energy crackled all around her, and she spun so fast, Harry could see it swirling around her. Her body shot toward a dementor and went right through it, slicing it apart. And then, to Harry's utter astonishment, Samus's spinning body bounded again in midair, changing direction and slicing through another dementor. Samus repeated this process again and again until all the dementors in the tunnel were destroyed and their X parasites were absorbed.

Samus landed near Harry, a look of satisfaction in her eyes. Harry's expression, however, was one of awe. _She... she can fly! No broom required!_ he thought. Out loud, he asked, "H-how did you do that?"

"Space jump and screw attack," said Samus offhandedly, as if it were nothing. "With those, I can jump as many times as I want in midair, and demolish anything I touch."

Harry let out a whistle, but it was drowned out by a loud squawk directly behind him; he guessed that they had missed a hippogriph. "Harry, I'll get this one too!" cried Samus, and she made another spinning jump and soared over Harry. Harry turned around to see Samus come down on a hippogriph with the screw attack, causing it to fly apart.

"Err, thanks," offered Harry, not knowing what else to say.

"Don't mention it. I know there were plenty of times you kept the enemy off of my back," said Samus.

"You knew?" asked Harry. "H-how did..."

Samus merely tapped the left side of her visor. "Radar," was all she said.

"Oh," was all Harry said.

"You put up a good fight just now," said Samus. "I was right about you before. For you, this sort of thing must come naturally."

"So are you convinced I can handle myself down here?" asked Harry, his voice sounding shorter than he intended it to be.

"Let's just say I'm convinced that you're not exactly a liability," Samus replied. Harry had the funny notion that, underneath that helmet, Samus was flashing a coy smile. "Let's get moving. I have a feeling that wasn't the whole lot. Dumbledore said that he's set up protective barriers around every possible entrance point to this area as well as around that bathroom. As long as they're bottled up down here, we've got a chance to wipe them out."

"Alright then," said Harry, nodding. Samus nodded as well, then headed for the gaping hole in the tunnel wall. Harry ran up to her and stayed at her side, wand at the ready.

For several minutes, the pair ventured through parts of the Chamber of Secrets that Harry hadn't been through the last time. This made Harry a bit uneasy, but Samus didn't seem to be the least bit nervous. He guessed that this sort of thing was a normal day's work for her.

_This place is just as creepy as last time,_ thought Harry. _And last time, at least there was only ONE monster to deal with, and of course, one teenage Voldemort. Now, there's no telling how many of these X are hidden here._ Harry shook his head, still unable to believe what was going on. _The other day, the worst things on my mind were Snape's Potions essays and the fact that everyone thinks I'm an attention-seeking liar. Oh, what I wouldn't give for that to still be the case. Now, the Order's in for a tough fight, and they have to find out who brought these things to the present, and I've got the DNA of an alien spliced into me..._

Harry looked up at Samus, realizing something. During the briefing, Samus said that she had run into these 'Metroids' several times, but she hadn't elaborated further. "Uh, Samus, I was wondering... what exactly are these Metroids?" he asked nervously. "You haven't talked much about them, and..."

His voice trailed off when Samus stopped in her tracks. She slowly turned her head to look down at him, her eyes showing a sense of reluctance, as if the subject was something even more painful than seeing her parents murdered. But after a moment, she said, "Alright, I'll tell you. You deserve to know about that, too."

The pair started walking through the tunnels again, and Samus began to explain. "The best way to describe Metroids... is that they look like what you would call 'jellyfish'. Except instead of tentacles, they have fangs. They're airborne organisms, and latch onto victims and drain away life energy."

Harry nodded, trying to seem nonchalant, but inwardly, he still felt queasy about having the genetic material of such monsters fused with his own, even it if had been his only means of recovery. "The Galactic Federation first discovered them - or from your perspective, WILL discover - the Metroids on planet SR388. There was once a Chozo tribe there, but its inhabitants were there no longer. The scientists took a specimen and put it in suspended animation, and shortly after that... the Space Pirates raided their vessel and took the Metroid."

Harry looked up at Samus, shocked. "They... they planned to use them as a weapon, didn't they?" he asked.

Samus nodded. "Yes. There was a desperate search to find their base of operations, and soon it was found: Zebes."

"Zebes?" repeated Harry. "Isn't that..."

"The planet I was raised on," Samus finished for him. "The Chozo there...the Space Pirates came and raided that home, too. They retrofitted it into a new base after I escaped. GF troopers were unable to take the planet, so they eventually decide on this strategy: send a single bounty hunter to infiltrate Zebes and wipe out the Pirate forces."

"Let me guess. They sent you," said Harry.

"I gladly volunteered," said Samus. "And so, I went in alone, searching through newly-drilled tunnels of Brinstar, and a new volcanic area I never knew about called Norfair. I found upgrades for my suit left behind by the Chozo, which proved crucial. Eventually, I tracked down the commanders of the Space Pirate forces, Kraid and Ridley, then found their main base, Tourian. There, I wiped out each and every Metroid, and went on to face the bio-computer that the Chozo built, but turned traitor , and now led the Space Pirates: Mother Brain. After I finally settled our score, it was a race against the clock to make it out before Tourian self-destructed, and I barely made it in time."

Harry was silent for a moment, taking it all in. "So, it sounds like you easily solved the Metroid problem then and there, not to mention you dealt the Pirates a crippling blow."

"Yes, you would think so," said Samus bitterly. "But I ran into the Space Pirates and Metroids plenty of times after that. Soon after my victory on Zebes, there was that incident on Tallon IV, and then I got caught up in that civil war on Aether, and then..."

But Harry didn't hear about what came next, because at that moment, something came bursting through the rocky wall to their left. It wasn't an explosion like before; something tremendous had physically smashed through solid rock. In this part of the Chamber, some wall sconces provided light, and he could easily see what was upon them. It looked like a grotesquely fat lizard that stood on its hind legs, over eight feet tall. Three sharp spikes, aligned in a vertical row, protruded from its belly, and curved horns lined its back. The fat lizard glared down at them with three blood-red eyes, letting out an ear-piercing screech.

"Why am I not surprised?" Samus snarled as he raised her arm cannon. "Harry, let me handle this one too." With that, she fired triple blasts of energy at a furiously rapid rate. Harry could hear electricity crackling around their attacker and saw the flesh around its belly char. The lizard fired spikes from its belly in retaliation, but Samus and Harry easily avoided them.

Samus continued firing at the lizard, but Harry then heard something else besides her plangent weapons fire. _What now?_ he thought nervously. _It sounds like something... galloping._ Harry turned to look back down the way they'd come, and saw three centaurs speedily advance. He also noticed something peculiar about the centaurs: they all had the same long, gaunt face.

But that didn't matter to Harry. All that mattered to him was that they were obviously X-hosts. _"Incarcerous!"_ he bellowed, and thin ropes wrapped around the centaur leading the charge. He fired Stunners at the other two, hoping to knock them out, or at least slow them down. It worked in keeping them at bay and halting their charge.

Harry risked a glance behind him, and saw that Samus was turning away from the lizard to offer some help. There was a whirring, sucking sound, and then a ball of energy seemed to build up at the tip of Samus's arm cannon. Then, she released another triple blast of power at the bound centaur, but this time, the size and intensity were much greater. Her blast ripped through the centaur, causing it to revert into two unhosted parasites. Harry kept firing his Stunners at the other two, giving Samus a chance to wipe them out as well.

"Harry, you can absorb them. My suit's got enough power, and I need to finish dealing with our friend here," said Samus. And so, Harry Summoned the freed X to him as Samus returned her attention to the giant lizard; it had been stunned by Samus's relentless assault, but was recovering. Not wanting to give it the chance, Samus fired a few missiles at it. The lizard then began to lose its cohesion, and melted away into three X parasites, which Samus quickly ran into and absorbed.

"We really do make a good team," said Harry happily.

"I guess we do," said Samus, but Harry caught a hint of reluctance in her voice. Harry had thought she understood him, so why did she still seem uneasy about him helping her? Hadn't she already agreed to let him accompany her, and didn't she say he was a natural fighter?

Harry put those questions in the back of his mind, though, and asked, "Was what that thing anyway?"

"Oh, that was a mini-version of Kraid," replied Samus as if it were nothing.

Harry's jaw dropped. "You mean, the actual Kraid is a lot bigger?"

"Well, not initially. The last time I fought him, though, he stood about twenty meters tall," said Samus.

Harry shook his head. _And here I thought I was hot stuff just for getting past that Hungarian Horntail,_ he thought. Out loud, he said, "But, I thought you said you killed him on Zebes? Or did you end up fighting him again... on what planets did you say? Something about Talos IV and Ether and..."

"Tallon IV and Aether," corrected Samus. "But those incidents weren't very significant when it comes to the Metroids. The next time I encountered the Metroids in full force, it was on their planet of origin."

The two continued their trek through the Chamber of Secrets, carefully checking for any signs of X parasites. "The Metroid's home planet... SR388, right?" asked Harry. Samus merely nodded, and Harry went on, saying, "This is when you went and exterminated all the Metroids, isn't it?"

"Yes, that's right," said Samus, a hint of sadness in her voice. "After a while, the Galactic Federation decided to return and make sure that no more Metroids were left on SR388. Research teams and commando units were dispatched, but they were never heard from again. By then it was obvious some had survived, and I was given the order to wipe them out."

"You went along with an order to make an entire species extinct?" asked Harry, a little horrified.

Samus paused before going on. "At the time, I too was afraid that the Space Pirates would go to SR388 and capture Metroids for themselves." She was trying to sound confident, but the traces of regret in her voice were not lost on Harry. "And it was more difficult then I could have possibly imagined. The Metroids on SR388... they could molt and mutate into bigger, deadlier forms. Thankfully, it turned out that SR388's Chozo tribe left plenty of upgrades to use.

"There were over forty Metroids, but I slowly worked my way into their lair. In the end, it all came down to a battle against the Queen Metroid, and I came out on top, but barely. But immediately after that, something extraordinary happened."

"What?" asked Harry.

"In the room directly behind the Queen Metroid, there was a single egg," said Samus. "As I walked up to it, it hatched in front of me, and out came a tiny larval Metroid. But it didn't try to suck away my energy; instead, it started circling around me, hovering around me with the demeanor of a confused child. I realized that it had imprinted on me."

"Imprinted? What does that mean?"

"Some animals become emotionally attached to the first thing they see after hatching. In this case, it was me. It thought I was its mother," explained Samus. "I could have ended it all right then and there, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. It was as if I could sense how much it trusted me to protect it. So I decided to take it with me. I brought it to the space colony Ceres, where the scientists there could study it closely. I was convinced everything was f, so I lneeft the Metroid Hatchling in their care and left the colony. But a few minutes later, I received a distress call from the station."

"Uh-oh. I don't like where this is going," muttered Harry.

"No you won't," said Samus. "I flew back and returned to the lab, and found the container with the Hatchling in the back room. But someone else was there, holding it in his grimy talons: Ridley."

"One of the Space Pirate leaders?" breathed Harry. "But I thought you killed him?"

"Well, it wasn't the first time he was resurrected," growled Samus. "But yes, he was back, and after a brief fight, he took off with the Hatchling. And as I fled the self-destructing colony, I vowed to follow him and save the creature that trusted me to protect it.

"I followed him back to Zebes, where they had marshaled their forces, and immediately got to work. Within about two hours, I took out Kraid and Ridley yet again, along with two new additions to their elite forces, Phantoon and Draygon. After that, I found the new Tourian, which was crawling with Metroids cloned from the Hatchling's DNA. And soon, I came upon this HUGE Metroid, against which all my weapons were useless. It almost drained me, but at the last instant, it backed off. It then floated idly and chirped, and then it flew away."

"What made it fly off?" asked Harry.

"It was the Hatchling, Harry. Probably exposed to massive amounts of beta radiation to augment its growth," explained Samus. Harry looked into her visor, and was stunned by the sad look in her eyes. "Shortly afterwards, I found out who was behind everything: Mother Brain had been resurrected too. But this time, she revealed her true form, along with a deadly new arsenal. I did all I could, but she unleashed a new weapon that rendered me helpless. My suit's power was almost gone, my weapons depleted, and Mother Brain was about to deliver the final blow. But then, out of nowhere, the Hatchling swooped in and fed on Mother Brain, saving me. Eventually, she was rendered helpless, and went over to me and, to my utter astonishment, began transferring Mother Brain's power into my suit's systems."

At this point, Harry was totally enthralled, and didn't know what to say. "So, that was it, right? You saved the Hatchling, and..."

But Samus shook her head furiously. "No, the Mother Brain reactivated herself and attacked the Hatchling as it was transferring energy. After it was done, it released me and tried going after her again, but Mother Brain delivered its death blow. I saw this innocent creature that trusted me completely die right in front of me, after bravely coming to my rescue."

Harry looked into her visor again, and this time, it looked like she was on the verge of tears. "But thankfully, the Hatchling's dying act transferred Mother Brain's weapon power to my suit. Seeing it die right above me filled me with a rage I'd never known before. I turned her own power against her and finally destroyed her completely."

Now Harry was in complete shock. "So... so you've also seen your enemies kill right in front of you," he muttered breathlessly. He also felt a twinge of shame. After Voldemort had ordered Wormtail to murder Cedric Diggory, he had almost been paralyzed by fear and merely blundered through the encounter until he escaped. But Samus had focused her rage and obliterated her worst enemy. He tried to force those thoughts to the back of his mind, and said, "So, after that, it was over. The Metroids were gone forever."

"Well, there was the small matter of returning to my ship before Zebes itself self-destructed. But after that, it was over for the time being," muttered Samus.

"But... but how did your scientists have Metroid DNA?" asked Harry, looking up at her again. "If they were all gone, then how did..." His words trailed off when he noticed Samus had stopped. Looking ahead, he saw that the tunnel was blocked off by rocks.

"Don't worry, Harry, I can clear all this. You'll want to back up, though," said Samus, nudging Harry back with her arm cannon. Then, she went into morph ball mode and rolled up to the rock slide. Harry saw something appear near her rolled-up form; a sort of glowing, pulsating ball. Then, a sort of explosive wave erupted from it, vaporizing the rocks blocking their way and filling the tunnel with intense heat.

Samus walked up to Harry as the light faded and the heat died away. "What... was that?" he asked nervously, once again put off by Samus's bizarre weaponry.

"Power bomb," said Samus simply. "I deploy them in morph ball mode, and they release a wave of thermonuclear energy. I also have smaller bombs I can deploy, up to four at a time."

"Ah," was all Harry said. _How many other weird weapons has she got?_ he silently wondered.

The two of them continued on, but no other groups of X-hosts appeared to ambush them. Furthermore, neither of them could sense any unhosted X lurking within the walls and pipes. But Samus knew that there had to be more X in the Chamber of Secrets. In her past encounters, she learned that within every major area, there was always at least one extremely powerful X around which the other X parasites gathered...

As for Harry, he didn't ask Samus to continue her story, even though there was undoubtedly more. For the moment, he had heard enough. Enough to make his head spin and his heart grieve for Samus. Just like him, she had been orphaned, forced to battle unspeakably horrific monsters and warmongering maniacs, and even saw someone (or in her case, something) she cared for slaughtered before her eyes. At that moment, he felt closer to Samus than anyone else; even closer than to Ron, Hermione and Sirius.

Eventually, the pair reached another obstruction, but this was one only Harry could clear for them. It was the solid wall that had two entwined serpents engraved into it. "I think it's better if I let you deal with this," Samus correctly guessed.

Harry nodded to her, then turned back to the wall. This was where his final two enemies were the last time. Harry could feel himself shaking and his throat felt dry, but he screwed up his courage and stared at the engraved serpents. "Open up," he said in Parseltongue, and just like last time, the wall split open as the stone snakes parted. They ran inside, Samus with her arm cannon held out in front of her and Harry with his wand out. Harry realized he was gripping his wand tightly, and that his palm was sweaty.

"So, this is where you fought the basilisk and the teenage version of Voldemort," said Samus as they cautiously ran between the two rows of serpent pillars. She glanced about wildly for any sign of X-hosts, and noticed how dark, gloomy and foreboding the chamber was. _It must be hard on Harry, having to come back here,_ she thought. _I remember how eerie it was when I re-entered where I had fought Mother Brain._

Indeed, Harry did have an uncomfortable feeling of deja vu as he gazed into the enveloping darkness, running alongside Samus. "Yeah, this is where it all happened," replied Harry in a shaky voice. "I finished off both of them somewhere over..."

He had turned toward the area by the wall where he had skewered the basilisk's brain and ran Riddle's diary through with its fang. It was then he realized something was wrong.

The basilisk's body was gone.

"Samus, it's gone!" yelled Harry, now alarmed. "The basilisk's body isn't over there anymore! It can't have decomposed that quickly, even with all the rodents down here; it's barely been over two years!"

For a few moments, Samus didn't reply, letting a deafening silence linger in the main chamber. When Samus spoke at last, it was in a grave, serious voice. "Harry, would you possibly have any idea how long the organic material in a basilisk's bone marrow can last after its death?"

Harry thought about it, and supposed that it could be preserved for a long time, since basilisks can survive for centuries. He didn't know why Samus had asked that, but after giving it some thought, he understood what she was getting at.

And then, he heard a faint and all-too familiar scraping, slithering sound from behind them. Harry stood there, rooted to the spot, and heard that eerily familiar hissing voice again: _"Die, Metroids!"_

Harry heard a great rush of air behind him…a giant snake were readying itself to strike. But then, he felt Samus's arm wrap around his torso, and suddenly he was soaring off the ground. He looked underneath him, and saw the head of a basilisk lunge forward, but strike nothing but air. Samus fired a missile at the apex of her jump, which dazed the basilisk.

Samus turned around in midair before she touched down again, then made another huge leap toward the rows of serpent pillars, rising to a height of no less than twenty feet. After landing again, she quickly ran behind one of the pillars, then let go of Harry. "Harry, stay here while I go fight it," she commanded harshly. "You can help me finish it off, but for now, stay behind cover."

"Samus, no!" cried Harry, fearing for her life. "You can't fight a basilisk. If you..."

"I know. One look into its eyes means instant death," said Samus, cutting him off. "Don't worry about it. I think I've got a way around it."

"But how? You can't possibly..." Harry began, but Samus shoved him against the pillar.

"Stay behind cover," Samus repeated sternly, and then she ran out from behind the pillar. As she did so, she willed her visor to switch to its x-ray mode, allowing her to see in the x-ray spectrum. Solid objects all looked slightly transparent and were a ghastly, pearly shade of white, and the rest of the world looked like a empty expanse of noxious purplish-black.

By now, the basilisk had recovered and turned around. She could clearly see its skeleton, and its insides registered as a mass of bright violet matter, varying in degrees of transparency. It glared down at Samus, and she stared right back into its eye sockets...

And she didn't feel a thing.

Samus smirked as she raised her arm cannon. She also willed her visor's targeting systems to lock onto the basilisk's head, forming a targeting reticule around it on her heads-up display. This allowed her missiles to home in on whatever she targeted, and she fired them at the basilisk's head. It tried to avoid the missiles by swerving about wildly, but it was no use. Each missile always found its mark, eliciting hisses of pain from the basilisk. Samus kept strafing around as she continued firing, making sure she'd be a moving target when the basilisk counterattacked.

Soon, it did. The basilisk made another absurdly swift lunge, but despite its speed, Samus was still quicker. She jumped up to avoid it, and its head painfully slammed into one of the pillars instead. Before it could strike again, though, Samus jumped at it while spinning, soaring straight for its head. However, her body merely rebounded off of its snout, and all the basilisk did was shake its head, as if to ward off dizziness.

_Alright, so its hide is too thick for the screw attack,_ thought Samus as she touched down again. _Guess I'll just stick with missiles and charged beams. Or maybe..._

Samus continued firing missiles at its head, all the while avoiding its deadly lunges. However, at one point, the basilisk lashed out at Samus with its tail, sending her skidding across the stone floor. The basilisk took off after her, but as it was nearing, Samus went into morph ball mode and deployed a power bomb. As her momentum let her roll away, the basilisk lunged at her again and couldn't change its direction in time, and its head got caught in the bomb's blast radius. Soon, its entire head was enveloped in billowing flames. _My ice missiles weakened the scales around its head just enough so that a power bomb would affect it,_ she realized as she fired charged blasts at its head to finish it off. "Harry, you can come out from behind cover! But keep your guard up!" Samus called out, her voice echoing loudly in the chamber.

Harry had obeyed Samus and stayed safely behind the pillar. He didn't like how Samus had went out to fight the basilisk alone, yet at the same time, he felt grateful that he didn't have to fight the monster a second time. He knew it was cowardly to think that way, but the basilisk still haunted his nightmares from time to time. But Samus sounded like she needed his help to finish it off, so...

Harry jumped out from behind the pillar, and through squinted eyes, he saw that the basilisk's head was on fire. And after a few seconds, it looked as if its body was slowly turning to liquid, and reforming itself like clay. Soon, most of its body had reverted to stray X parasites, but its head was forming into something else; it looked like a large sphere made of glass, lined with small spikes.

"Harry, gather up the stray parasites!" came Samus's commanding voice. Having been snapped to attention, Harry obeyed and Summoned many of the parasites to him. Samus followed suit by charging her beam and drawing in the rest. Then, she turned her attention to the floating, glassy sphere and fired a missile at it. When it hit, there was a cracking sound and the sphere was forced backward.

_Just what is that?_ Harry thought as he ran closer. Soon, he could make out something INSIDE the spiky sphere: a large X parasite, which glowed with a fierce, poisonous-looking, green radiance.

"Crack the membrane open to expose it!" ordered Samus as she fired another missile. Harry took another look at it, and figured that a high-speed blast of water might cut through it. _"Aguamenti!"_ he shouted, and a jet of water shot out from his wand. Unfortunately, the stream of water merely splashed off its surface, and he only knocked it back. Then, the sphere shot forward, as if to ram him. But Harry flattened himself against the floor, and it passed over him.

He got up and looked behind him, and saw another missile streak by him and smack into the sphere. Harry raised his wand again, this time ready with a different strategy. _"Reducto!"_ he cried out. His curse smashed into the spiky membrane, finally causing it to shatter. Now, a huge X parasite, roughly the size of his body, was idly floating with the main chamber.

"Good work Harry," said Samus as she walked up to Harry's side. "Now, go ahead and use that fire magic of yours. Finish it off."

Harry stared at Samus for a second, wondering why she didn't want one of them to absorb it. But he decided that following Samus's advice was probably a good idea. Turning back to the huge X, he aimed and said, _"Incendio."_ Bright, violent flames roared around it, and within seconds, it dissolved into nothingness. "Why didn't you want to absorb it?" asked Harry querulously.

"What, and gain the ability to kill people just by looking at them? No thank you," replied Samus sharply.

"'Gain the ability?'" repeated Harry. "You mean... we'll get the powers of X-hosts from the parasites we take in?" asked Harry, suddenly nervous.

"Only if we absorb one of these extremely powerful X parasites, called X-Cores," answered Samus. "That's how I recovered most of my abilities the first time I encountered the X."

"Recovered? Wait a minute, I thought most of those abilities you have come from machinery. How can your suit 'recover' them by absorbing X-Cores?"

Samus let out a small chuckle. "A common misconception. You see, my suit is actually biomechanical, meaning that much of the technology is actually organic-based. That's how my suit can absorb X parasites to replenish weapons and energy; when I received the Metroid vaccine, the organic parts of my suit were altered along with my own body."

Harry looked at her suit again, and realized for the first time how organic and lifelike it looked. Not only that, he realized he never thought about how her suit absorbed X like her body did. "I see," he muttered, feeling stupid. "That reminds me, you never answered me earlier. How come there was still Metroid DNA around to cure you with when the last one was killed by Mother Brain?"

"Alright, I might as well tell you the rest," said Samus, still sounding sullen. "I was lending my support to a research company called Biologic, which was conducting studies on SR388. My failure on Zebes was still nagging at me, so I was grateful for something to do to keep my mind busy.

"But at one point during Biologic's surveys, I ended up killing a native creature, which reverted to an X parasite, which then infested my suit. At the time, we didn't know what we were up against, so I returned to my ship and traveled alongside Biologic's vessel. Then, my nervous system was infested just as yours was. I lost control of my ship and it drifted into an asteroid field. It was destroyed, but an escape pod automatically ejected me before that.

"I was taken to Federation HQ, but they had no idea how to fend off the infection. Also, the X had infected almost all areas of my suit, and while I'm unconscious, it can't be removed. Much of my old suit was removed surgically, but there was no way to get rid of the X in my body.

"And then, that's when the GF biochemists came up with a solution. Organic matter from the baby had showered onto me after Mother Brain killed it, and GF scientists recovered it. They made Metroid clones of their own as part of a top-secret military project, but it went horribly awry, necessitating me to step in shortly before this new fiasco at SR388. Still, Metroid DNA was at the disposal of GF researchers, so they proposed using the cells as part of a treatment. It was administered, and the Metroid's DNA was fused with my own, granting me their resistance. My suit was completely altered as well."

"It was?" asked Harry.

Samus nodded, spreading her arms. "It didn't always look like this. Now, the Metroid Hatchling's genetic material was part of both me and my suit. It saved my life once again." Harry couldn't help but notice the guilt-ridden undertones in her voice.

"But my troubles were far from over. While I was undergoing treatment, contact with the B.S.L. station orbiting SR388 was lost, and all the evidence pointed to an onboard explosion. I was sent to investigate, and I was given a new ship with a computer that would serve as a mission coordinator." There was a hint of irritation in that last sentence, and Harry guessed it was because she probably didn't like to take orders from anyone. "The station was being overrun by the X, and I had to stop them. Soon, my computerized CO pieced together how the X were the natural prey of the Metroids, and found out what had caused the disaster in the first place: an X parasite mimicking me, which we called the SA-X."

"Mimicking YOU?" Harry cried out in disbelief. "How's that..."

"Infected parts of my suit were surgically removed, remember?" Samus interrupted. "They were sent to the station for study, and eventually formed into the SA-X. I fought many dangerous lifeforms on the B.S.L, but she was the worst, because there wasn't much I could do against her for a while, and she was constantly hunting me.

"I did all I could, but it was a losing struggle. Then, to make matters worse, the Galactic Federation decided they wanted to try and capture some of the X, thinking they could be harnessed. I knew it couldn't be allowed, not after their failure with the Metroids. Luckily, someone else saw it my way: the onboard computer of my new ship. It was then that I learned the truth about my computerized CO."

"The truth about your computerized CO?" repeated Harry. "What do you mean?"

"It wasn't just an AI, it was the preserved memory of an outstanding military leader named Adam Malkovich. A leader I knew very, very well."

"But... I thought you usually didn't get along with other humans," said Harry.

"You're right, I don't," said Samus. "But Adam was different. While most other GF officers I had to work with over the years resented me, or thought I was some sort of abhorrent freak, he trusted and respected me. And I much as I hate taking orders from someone else, there was enough of a mutual understanding between us that I didn't mind working under him. And in a way, he was as much a father figure as any of the Chozo."

"But what happened to him?" asked Harry.

Samus then turned away, overcome by shame. "Dead," she finally said at length. "He sacrificed himself so I wouldn't have to, just like the Hatchling did."

Harry realized it was mistake to ask about Adam, if his memory could affect someone as regal and rock-hard as Samus like this. "Samus... I'm sorry," said Harry.

"It's alright, Harry," replied Samus in a reassuring tone. "I guess what matters now is that we were reunited, and he came up with a plan: rig the station's propulsion systems so it'd crash into SR388, and simultaneously have the station self-destruct. After a brief fight with the SA-X, I did just that. Of course, now I know that the war against the X is far from over..."

"Don't worry, Samus. We're going to find out who's responsible for all this," said Harry, trying to lift Samus's spirits. "Even if it's Voldemort, we'll find a way. You can rely on the Order, Samus."

Samus said nothing for a moment, but when she spoke, her tone was much less sullen. "If you say so, Harry. Hopefully, the Order members here will have that immunizing potion ready by the time we're back."

"I'm sure they will," said Harry. "Insufferable as Snape is, he's a great potion-brewer."

"Very well. Let's get back to work," said Samus, then she turned to leave the main chamber and motioned for Harry to follow. "I suggest we keep checking the tunnels, in case there are any more X." Harry took one last look at the main chamber, then ran after Samus.

xxxxxxxxxx

Madam Pomfrey rushed into her office, looking all over the tables and her desk. "Oh, I know it's in here somewhere," she muttered. "Snape will need a sample of this thing to complete his potion, and... AH!"

She finally found what she was looking for on her desk: a jar that contained a writhing, gelatinous X parasite. Pomfrey snatched it up and turned to leave her office, but stopped suddenly and looked back. _Wait a minute, wasn't there TWO jars with samples?_ Pomfrey wondered. _With everything that's been going on, I can't quite remember..._

But the Healer shrugged her shoulders and left, confident that it wasn't a big deal. Even if there was another jar, she was confident that the Quarantine Charms and Unbreakable Charm put upon it would ensure the X would stay trapped. Even after seeing there was a parasite that was only slowed down by all the curative potions and spells she knew of, she was certain that such charms were still foolproof.

Perhaps that faith was justified, but Madam Pomfrey had overlooked one important detail: the X can take on the traits of any organism they infect.

And these X were taken from an infected wizard.

On the office floor was where the second jar was, having rolled off of the desk for some reason. And shortly after she left, the X within began to glow with an even fiercer brilliance. A horrible shrilling sound filled the hospital wing; it was as if something, somewhere, was struggling for its freedom.

And then, there was a flash of bright light from within Pomfrey's office, as well as a sound like an explosion and of wooden furniture being smashed into splinters. Sparks of magical energy lingered in the office for a while, along with a thick cloud of smoke. When the smoke and sparks cleared away, if anyone had been in there at the time, one would have seen what looked like the naked body of a skinny teenage boy with messy black hair, hunched over in a squat.

Slowly, gingerly, the new being that looked human stood and lifted his head up, revealing a face familar to witches and wizards everywhere, and a scar shaped like a lightning bolt that adorned his forehead. His eyelids suddenly snapped open, revealing eyes that glowed with a sinister, yellow-green light.

The HP-X was born.


	9. Where No Wizard Has Gone Before

Fusion of Destinies  
a Harry Potter/Metroid crossover  
Chapter 9: Where No Wizard Has Gone Before  
12-5-2005  
by Grey-X

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series and all of its characters are the creation and property of J. K. Rowling. Samus Aran and the Metroid series are the creation and property of Nintendo, and was originally masterminded by Gunpei Yokoi (1941-1997) .

This fic is dedicated to Razor Knight and CubedCinder128, whose support gave me the confidence I needed to write this thing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arthur Weasley looked up out of the fireplace in Dumbledore's office, staring disbelievingly up at the headmaster, his wife and Alastor Moody. His neck felt sore and hot, and his legs still ached from another night of guard duty. Kneeling in front of the fireplace back at Grimmauld Place wasn't helping matters any.

_Ugh, I never liked this method of communication,_ thought Arthur dryly. _Muggle fellytones are much easier. Less strain on the legs and neck, that's for sure._ Out loud, he said, "So, that's what's been going on? You're serious? Harry was infected with some space parasite from the future?"

"Yes. Some Dark wizard is planning to use these things as a weapon," growled Moody. "And I think this little caper has You-Know-Who written all over it."

"I-I'm not so sure," said Molly, who had been silent up until now. "We've been keeping track of You-Know-Who's followers and we haven't seen anything pointing to something like this. It still looks like their main goal is getting into the Department of Mysteries. Those Extendable Ears my boys made have come quite in handy, I'll have to admit," she finished with a sly grin.

"But if Samantha... err, Samus, was right about them being in the Chamber of Secrets, that alone should convince you," said Moody. "Who else would know about that godforsaken place, and be able to open it?"

"Not necessarily, Alastor," said Dumbledore calmly. "If Tom could figure out the location of the Chamber, then someone else might have as well. And as for opening it, I would wager that a single X parasite could merely transform into a serpent and then order the entrance to open. Remember, Harry Potter is not the Heir of Slytherin, but he can still open the Chamber."

Arthur stared up at his fellow Order members, not sure of what to make of their arguments. "Right now, this is all speculation," he said suddenly. "It doesn't really matter whether You-Know-Who is behind it or not. What's important is that the Order puts a stop to it. What's our next move?"

Dumbledore looked back down at Arthur, his face screwed up in concentration. "Once Samus returns from the Chamber, she intends to find and repair this ship of hers," he said at length. "With it, she'll release Severus's special potion into Earth's atmosphere and safeguard all life on the planet. He and Minerva are busily working on making enough of the potion as we speak."

"And then what?" asked Arthur. "We still won't be any closer to finding out who's responsible or where these X are."

"That's where you will come in, my friend," replied Dumbledore kindly.

"Me?" gasped Arthur, truly shocked. "What can I do?"

"You can help me," said Dumbledore. "The way in which Harry's life was saved served as an inspiration; it was a combination brilliant potioneering and scientific know-how. I believe that such a fusion of disciplines will work in our favor again. And for that, I believe I will need the help of someone who's experienced at using charms and enchantments on Muggle machinery. I can think of no one better than you."

Arthur simply stared up at Dumbledore for a moment, unsure of what to say. He didn't consider himself much of an expert when it came to Muggles and their machines; he still couldn't quite figure out how jet planes worked. But he knew it was his duty to try. "Alright, I'll see what I can do," he finally said.

"Splendid. When can you easily reach Hogwarts without drawing attention?"

"Well, I do have the weekend off, and I don't have guard duty again until next Monday," said Arthur. "I'll fly in early on Saturday."

"We'll talk again at that time, and when Molly returns to headquarters, she'll tell you what I plan to do. I'd rather not discuss it when communicating via a fireplace," said Dumbledore. "Speaking of which, I believe you should go now. There's no telling how long the charm that's keeping the Ministry unaware of this chat will last."

"I understand," was all Arthur said. And then, with a small pop, his head vanished from the fireplace.

When her husband had gone, Molly turned to Dumbledore. "Are you sure Arthur will be able to help? You're asking him to tinker with something far beyond Muggle cars. He may not even know where to begin..."

Dumbledore held up a hand. "I am aware of that," he said calmly. "But he is more knowledgeable about this field than any other Order member, except perhaps Sirius Black, and I know he won't let me down."

"Maybe we should have Samus help you too," spoke up Moody as he lumbered over to Fawkes's cage. "She says she's from an era centuries from now, right? The machines we have now should be no problem for her."

"As undeniably brilliant as she is, she still has virtually no knowledge of the intricate workings of magic," said Dumbledore sadly. "I doubt she'd be able to help us with this."

"You still seem awfully willing to confide in Samus, Mad-Eye," said Molly. "That's not like you. You're suspicious of everyone."

"Of course I'm suspicious of her!" snapped Moody as he stared at the phoenix. "But she IS the one brought to this time that knows how to fight these parasites, and her blood saved Potter. So for now, I'll consider her an ally. Besides, I must admit that I like this 'one-woman army' style of hers."

"Thank you, Moody," came a stern yet feminine voice from the doorway. "Usually, I don't endear myself very well among old war horses."

All of them turned to see Samus Aran standing in the doorway. And leaning against her was Harry Potter, who looked as if he would collapse from dizziness at any moment. Samus had her left arm around him, holding him up. "My dear, it's been over an hour," said Dumbledore, surprised by Samus's sudden arrival. "I take it you've thoroughly searched the Chamber of Secrets?"

Samus nodded. "And it was crawling with X-hosts. Thankfully, it looks like we wiped them all out. We went through all the areas more than once, and after we eliminated the X-Core, things went a lot more smoothly."

"An X-Core?" said Moody curiously. "What's that?"

"An extremely powerful X parasite that can mimic massive creatures. This one mimicked a basilisk," explained Samus. Dumbledore and the others all let out a collective gasp. Samus knew the prospect of having another basilisk lurking underneath Hogwarts would truly be horrifying for them.

"Wait a minute... '_we_ wiped them all out'?" repeated Molly hotly. "Are you telling me that Harry went in there with you?"

"Argh, not so loud!" cried out Harry as he broke away from Samus's hold. He staggered aimlessly over to Fawkes's cage, and Moody grabbed hold of him to keep him from falling.

Samus turned to glare at Molly. She resented how Molly implied that she willingly let Harry put himself in danger. "Against my recommendations, I assure you," she said sharply. "I kept him close to me and made sure he stayed safe. Actually, he turned out to be very helpful. I doubt things would have gone as smoothly had I gone at it alone."

"But if you did such a good job taking care of him, what's wrong with him now?" barked Moody, who was still holding onto Harry. Harry looked as if he had just swallowed a Puking Pastille.

"Well, my method of flying us out of the Chamber didn't exactly agree with Harry," said Samus. That was another reason she regretted that Harry had followed her. She knew carrying Harry while space jumping back up the pipe would make him extremely dizzy.

"I'm alright now, though," said Harry hoarsely as he stood up. "The room's stopped spinning, for the most part."

"Now that Mr. Potter's dizzy spell has passed, I believe we can get down to business," said Dumbledore flatly. "Severus should have the potion completed soon, and Minerva will ensure that we can get you as much as you need. But we still must find your ship."

"Then I'll go and look for it right now. I don't like the idea of having left it buried for over three months," said Samus, feeling insanely guilty. In that ship was all that remained of Adam Malkovich, and the knowledge that he lay entombed all this time, while she was stricken with amnesia, was more than a little unsettling.

"I'll go with you," said Harry softly. "I want to see this ship of yours, and meet Ad..." He broke off when Samus glared at him. He realized that he shouldn't go blabbing about personal secrets that she wanted to reveal only to him.

"Harry, you shouldn't. You've been through too much already and you must be exhausted," said Molly with a tone of motherly concern. "Besides, in a few hours classes will begin, and you already missed a whole day's worth of work."

"It shouldn't take me very long to find the ship and get it up and running," said Samus. "I can probably have him back in the castle well before school starts."

"And I don't feel the least bit tired, anyway," said Harry truthfully. He had absorbed so many X parasites down in the Chamber of Secrets, he felt as if he had enough energy to keep him going for days.

"Still, it's not a good idea to go traipsing around in the Forbidden Forest at night..." Molly began.

"I brought him out of the Chamber of Secrets unscathed," cut in Samus. "I think I can handle whatever's in that forest."

"Normally, I would insist that school rules be followed," said Dumbledore. "However, since you are technically still part of the Hogwarts staff, it is not a violation of the rules if you accompany Mr. Potter."

Molly looked aghast. However, Harry turned and looked up at Samus, smiling appreciatively. It meant a lot to him to know there was at least one adult, besides Sirius, insistent on keeping him out of the loop. "Let's go then, Harry," said Samus eagerly, and the two hastily left Dumbledore's office.

Shortly after they left, Dumbledore spoke up again. "I think it's time I checked on Severus's progress. Furthermore, I believe it's time that the two of you return to headquarters. It would look extremely suspicious if Umbridge or any of the students saw you here now that Harry's no longer ill."

"Understood. We'll be keeping an extra close eye on all the Death Eaters from now on," muttered Moody as he lumbered away from Fawkes's cage and followed Molly out of the office.

"I swear, I don't care how many weapons she's got in that suit. If she lets Harry get hurt..." muttered Molly derisively as she walked down the stairs.

Soon Dumbledore left as well, and the only occupant left in his office was his phoenix, Fawkes. Right now, it looked just as it did that night it rushed to Harry's side over two years ago. Fawkes did not mind being left alone, and decided to take a quick nap...

But a strange noise made Fawkes awaken from its light sleep. Something like the oozing of some noxious liquid. Its gaze darted wildly around the office, looking for anything unusual. But after a few moments, Fawkes couldn't find anything, so it slowly drifted back to sleep.

A few seconds later, it was awakened again, this time by its cage being thrust open. Fawkes opened its eyes, and saw what looked like Harry Potter standing in front of the cage. Only now, he was unclothed and his eyes had a fierce, yellow-green glow.

Before Fawkes could do anything, the Harry Potter lookalike lashed out and grabbed it by the neck. Soon after that, Fawkes blacked out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The darkness looming over the Forbidden Forest bordered on oppressive, as always, and the light from Harry's wand seemed pathetically weak, barely able to illuminate the path before them. Harry realized that it would be much easier to search the forest during the day, but dawn wouldn't come for another few hours, and time was of the essence. Finding Samus's ship was crucial to stopping the X.

As for Samus, she followed close behind Harry, carefully surveying their surroundings, her arm cannon at the ready at all times. Before this, she hardly ventured out of the castle, and was unsure of what to expect. Still, she wasn't the least bit fearful. She had been through terrain far more foreboding than this. _This place is nothing compared to the dark version of Torvus. Now THAT was noxious,_ she thought to herself.

"Think we're getting any closer?" whispered Harry shakily. The memory of his run-in with Aragog's family was still fresh in his mind. Thankfully, they were far away from Aragog's territory.

"According to Dumbledore, Snape and Hagrid found me somewhere around this area," replied Samus. "I'm betting my escape pod was jettisoned a few seconds prior to touchdown. It shouldn't be too far away."

They continued on their way, carefully looking for any signs of a ship being buried; upturned earth, mangled trees, anything. However, for several more minutes, their search remained fruitless.

Then, just as Samus's patience began to ebb, she noticed something. At least a half a dozen somethings were registering on her radar, completely surrounding the two of them. "Harry, on your toes. We've got company," she warned.

Harry looked around nervously, trying to spot whatever Samus was picking up. He was expecting to see more Space Pirates step into his wandlight from behind those towering trees. But after listening carefully, he could make out a familiar sound: hooves hitting the dirt. "Centaurs," he muttered.

One by one, the centaurs revealed themselves, stepping into the wandlight. Harry immediately recognized Bane and Ronan, but they took no notice of him. All of them stared fixedly at Samus; this was understandable, since it wasn't every day that a human in an armored space suit ventured into the forest. "I am called Bane, human. And just who, and what, are you?" demanded Bane imperiously. "What is this strange armor that you wear? And why are you trespassing into our domain?"

It looked as if Samus was merely staring back at Bane, but she was actually scanning him with her visor. After the scan was complete, and it was revealed he wasn't an X-host, she spoke up. "My name is Samus Aran, and I'm looking for something of mine that's here in the forest. And this is Harry Potter, whom I believe you've met before."

Bane and the others turned to look at Harry, as if noticing him for the first time. He felt uneasy under their withering gazes, and wondered why Firenze wasn't among them. Harry wished he was, since he was more level-headed than the rest of his herd.

Bane turned back to Samus, his eyes full of disdain. "You may be searching for what is yours, but we centaurs still find it a grave insult when a stranger such as yourself bursts into our forest unannounced. We have trouble enough as it is, with one of our number missing."

Something about Bane's words prickled at Harry's memory. Then it came to him. "Wait a minute. This missing centaur... did he have a long, gaunt face?"

Bane turned back to face Harry with glowering eyes. "You've seen Forar? Where is he now? Tell me!" demanded Bane.

"He's dead," said Samus sharply. "Consumed by the parasites we're hunting down."

"What is this you speak of?" gasped Bane. "Some creature is on the loose and has taken one of our herd?"

"I'm sorry for your loss, Bane," said Samus. "All I can do is assure you that I'm doing everything I can to hunt down and destroy the parasites responsible for taking your friend. And that's why I need what's buried in this forest. I need to ensure that others won't suffer your friend's fate."

"We can respect how you intend to protect others, but we don't need you to avenge the murder of a fellow centaur! We are a proud race, independent of humanity, and will take matters..." But Bane broke off mid-sentence, and his look changed to one of realization. "Wait a moment, this smell... I recognize you! You're the..."

Samus pulled her helmet off, revealing her face to the centaurs. "The one Hagrid found unconscious here in the forest, months ago," Samus finished for him.

Bane slowly backed away from Samus, then turned to whisper among the other centaurs. _Probably talking about some stuff they've gathered from the heavens and all,_ Harry thought. But another strange sound interrupted both the centaurs and Harry's thoughts: a chorus of high-pitched warbles, along with a forceful grunt that was more like a snort.

All of a sudden, five strange creatures burst out of the darkness. One was the strange blue koala-like creature Harry had seen the other day, along with two more like it. They leaped through the trees, skittered around the centaurs, and surrounded Samus. Also, a large bird that resembled an ostrich, with green feathers and a feathery plume shaped like a mohawk, stormed through the trees and ran up to Samus, followed what looked like a much tinier version of itself, no doubt its offspring. They all gazed upon Samus with recognition, as if they had found their long-lost master.

Harry and the centaurs stared at them for a moment; the centuars seemed just as taken aback as Harry was. Eventually, Bane spoke up. "You... you know these creatures?" he asked, sounding surprised.

"Yes I do," came Samus's immediate reply. "They're... my friends. The mammals are called the Etecoons, and the birds are Dachoras." One of the Etecoons jumped up onto Samus's shoulder and began ruffling her hair, and the large Dachora nuzzled her shoulder with its head. Samus felt a swell of gratitude, as well as overwhelming shame about how she had forgotten about them completely, even after her memory came back. It never occurred to her that they had been brought back along with Adam and herself. After how they had helped her on Zebes and the B.S.L, how could she possibly forget about them?

"We found these creatures shortly after Hagrid found you. We have been watching over them ever since," said Bane. "They possess a sharp intellect most would not appreciate, especially humans. However, if they place their trust in you, perhaps we should... tolerate your intrusion."

Harry felt a great swell of relief now that they didn't have to worry about the centaurs. He was about to insist they get on with their search, but then, the Etecoons ran in front of Samus and began hopping in place, making that high-pitched noise. They turned and ran, and the Dachoras followed them. "Where are they going now?" Harry asked, watching Samus's old companions take off.

Samus had a hunch, one she sincerely hoped was right. "They're trying to lead us somewhere," she explained, then she ran after them. Harry followed close behind her, leaving the group of confused centaurs behind them.

For several minutes, Harry followed Samus, but it proved to be difficult. She ran through the forest at an extremely brisk pace, and he got the feeling that she could probably run even faster. He only caught up to her when she stopped, and by then he was completely out of breath. The excess energy gathered from the X parasites could only help him so much...

After taking a few seconds to rest, Harry looked up to see where the Etecoons and Dachoras had led them. They were now in a clearing, with an area of about two hundred feet where the earth had obviously been upturned some time ago, but was becoming weathered down from wind and rain. They stood where the row of upturned earth abruptly ended, and the Etecoons were once again hopping in place, obviously pleased with themselves.

"This is it," Samus declared resolutely, looking at the ground with her x-ray visor on. With it, she could see her ship buried several feet under the ground. She also saw a small tunnel that looked as if it was dug by hand, leading to the spot underneath the ship, near its cockpit... the spot that served as its main entry point. "Wait here, Harry," ordered Samus, going into morph ball mode.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thankfully, the ship had plenty of power left, and once she rolled into the end of the tunnel, she was carried up into the ship. Samus unrolled and looked around, seeing that everything was running on emergency power. Wasting no time, she sat down at the cockpit and ran a diagnostic.

"That's a relief," breathed Samus as the results came up. Main power could easily be restored by bypassing some relays and replacing a few damaged parts. Plenty of fuel remained, and all the propulsion systems were undamaged and could be started up at a moment's notice once main power was restored. But right now, her main goal was getting the computer back online. _Please still be there, Adam_, she thought as her left hand deftly ran over the controls, fearful that what remained of her friend was lost forever. Right now, she needed her old friend's guidance more than ever.

At last, she had finished rebooting the ship's systems, and the familiar computerized voice chimed in. "Samus, you've finally arrived. According to the ship's chronometer, it's been over three months since the ship was incapacitated and crash landed. You certainly took your sweet time finding me, Lady."

Samus grinned. Adam's gruff, acerbic manner would put off most anyone else, but she found it genuinely endearing. "I'm sorry, Adam. The situation was... complicated."

"Very well, you can tell me all about it while you work on getting the ship above ground," said Adam brusquely. "Unfortunately, I was unable to do it myself. Several systems overloaded and main power was knocked out. I tried to instruct your friends about how to make repairs, but it proved to be much more difficult for them than starting up the ship. Eventually, I urged them to dig their way out and search for your escape pod, then lead you back here."

"Well, it WAS the Etecoons and Dachoras that led me back to you," said Samus as she entered more commands into the console. Silently, she thought to herself, _They must've spent all these months looking for me, but I was rarely outside the castle. And they probably couldn't make their way into Hogwarts to find me, because of all the security measures Dumbledore puts in place._

"So, what's our situation, Lady?" asked Adam impatiently. "Do you have any idea what became of that escape pod filled with X parasites? And how were all of you able to survive on SR388 for so long? Its entire surface was incinerated..."

"We're not on SR388, Adam," interrupted Samus. "Believe it or not, we're on Earth."

For a few seconds, Adam stayed silent. Samus could tell he was busily processing this new information... and that he was probably thinking up yet another sarcastic retort. When he spoke again, the volume was lower and the tone was less forceful. "It is highly improbable that the ship crash-landed on a planet so many light-years away from our last recorded position. Unless... perhaps that anomaly was some sort of wormhole?"

"Something like that," said Samus. "It was a sort of temporal portal, one created by magic."

"It was magic, Samus?" asked Adam. His computerized voice remained low and reserved, with surprised Samus. She had expected him to react with outright disbelief. "And it was a rift in the fabric of time? I do believe I'll need a bit more information, Lady."

"It's a long story, but it'll take me a while to complete these repairs, so..." And so, Samus launched into her story about what had happened ever since she arrived in Earth's past, afflicted with amnesia, and outlined what had to be done now.

After Samus finished her story, Adam once again remained silent. "So, our fight against the X parasites is not over yet," Adam said at length. "Fortunately, you've enlisted the aid of the wizards in this time."

"'Wizards in this time?'" repeated Samus, shocked by Adam's response. "You mean... you already know of the existence of witches and wizards?"

"Yes. This group of humans is indeed xenophobic, as you have undoubtedly noticed. But by the time mankind reached the stars, circumstances forced them to reveal themselves to several of Earth's governments. However, the general populace of the galaxy remains unaware of their existence; it remains a closely guarded secret by the top officials in the Galactic Federation. Only leading government officials and top military officials - such as I was - are briefed about their existence. However, I have never met any, nor do I know the extent of their capabilities," explained Adam.

"Ah, I see," said Samus. She tried to sound nonchalant, but she was truly intrigued by what Adam had revealed.

"From what I understand, the Galactic Federation police sometimes enlists elite teams of these magic-users for certain operations," Adam went on. "I believe they are called 'Aurors', and in the beginning of the conflict with the Space Pirates, they were contracted to covertly fight them along with bounty hunters. I think there are even some secretly planted in certain Marine platoons."

_Is that so? I wonder if there were any in that group that got stranded on Aether,_ Samus wondered as she continued to effect repairs via the cockpit panels. _Even if there was, it made little difference; the Ing slaughtered them all._

"It seems you learned quite a lot during those few briefings," commented Samus as she continued working. "I wonder... during any of those briefings, were you ever told about someone by the name of 'Harry Potter'?"

Adam was silent for a few seconds. "This is the teenage boy you said had been infected by X, correct? No, I was briefed about no one with that name," he said eventually. "Why? Is this an important figure in this time?"

"You could say that," replied Samus airily. She sat up and punched in a few last commands. "These wizards have a war of their own going on right now..."

xxxxxxxxxx

Harry impatiently paced back and forth around the small hole in the ground. The chilly night air blew past him, rustling the tops of nearby trees. Thick clouds loomed overhead, almost cutting off all moonlight. All this, combined with the fact that it had been over half-an-hour since Samus went into the tunnel, made Harry feel nervous and edgy. "What's keeping her?" he thought aloud. "She told me it wouldn't take long, and it's..."

Suddenly, one of the Etecoons hopped up onto his shoulders, and the shock almost gave him a heart attack. "Augh!" he screamed in surprise, and he thought he heard something stir in the blackness that surrounded them. The Etecoon began ruffling his hair, and it sounded as if it was giggling. The other two Etecoons then planted themselves directly in front of him, and were gazing up at him curiously. "Samus certainly makes interesting friends," Harry mused as he looked down at the aliens.

Just then, Harry heard the sound of hooves yet again. Turning around, he saw Bane and Ronan had stepped into the clearing. "You are still here?" asked Bane querulously. "I thought you were with the armored woman. Or has she still not found what she came for?"

"Ohh, err, we found what we needed. It's... buried here in this clearing," Harry answered nervously. Perhaps it was his imagination, but Bane's eyes seemed to gleam menacingly in his wandlight. The two centaurs said nothing else, but merely walked up to Harry and stared intently at the upturned earth. Harry felt that he should say something. "Err, you know, you shouldn't try and go after what killed your friend. We don't even know where they're hiding, and you'd just end up like him."

"Our herd understands this," said Ronan softly. "We realize that justice for Forar must be delivered by the hands of another."

Harry didn't reply immediately to this, since he was reflecting on Ronan's words. "Erm, let me guess, you've figured out what's going on by interpreting the heavens."

"Something like that, yes," replied Ronan.

"Ronan! Do not trumpet our knowledge among humans!" thundered Bane.

"There seems to be no harm in merely letting him know we have deduced the course of events," said Ronan defensively. He gazed up at the sky, as if hoping to peer through the clouds. "After all, it seems this foal already knows of what's going on."

_So, they have figured it out,_ thought Harry. But he wondered what exactly they had gathered from the heavens. Did they foresee that Samus was their only hope, the only one who could wipe out the X? Did they foresee her ultimate success, or perhaps failure on her part? _No, she won't lose. Samus is the type who refuses to fail._

All of a sudden, the ground shook, almost making Harry lose his footing. The Etecoons and Dachoras ran to the edge of the clearing, and the two centaurs nervously backed away and followed them. Harry eventually did the same, and when he reached the others, he turned and looked behind him. Something big was rising from the ground, pushing up the soil above it and making a loud, ominous hum...

Slowly, whatever it was became visible as the dirt slid off. There was no doubt that it was Samus's ship. It was roughly a third of the size of a commercial jet and had a reflective purple hull. And through the green-tinted windows that formed a half-circle around the cockpit, Harry could see Samus operating the controls.

"Bloody hell," Harry muttered softly as the centaurs looked on in awe and the Etecoons and Dachoras pranced around happily.

xxxxxxxxxx

Half an hour later, nearly all of the preparations for the next phase of the plan were complete. The ship landed near the edge of the lake, close enough to the castle but out of view of anyone awake in their dormitories and looking out a window. McGonagall and Snape were there with Harry and Samus, having finally finished their task. Both of them were illuminating the area with their wands as they explained things to Samus.

"It took Snape a while to figure out how to brew the necessary potion," McGonagall explained to Samus. "From what I understand, each specific disease requires a different formula, slightly different ingredients... As you might imagine, determining the right formula for an extraterrestrial pathogen was quite a challenge."

"But ultimately, it was nothing I couldn't handle," said Snape smugly as he walked up to them. "We're just lucky that we had actual samples of this parasite left over to work with. Anyway, our job is complete. McGonagall has spent the last hour Apparating back and forth from the outside of the grounds to the ocean shore, using a copying spell to transfigure ocean water into more of my potion. We should have more than enough now."

"Very well, where is it?" asked Samus eagerly.

Snape turned and pointed to a series of flimsy-looking metal cylinders behind him. Each cylinder was roughly the size of an oil barrel, and there were a total of thirteen. "I know it doesn't seem like much, but don't let looks deceive you," said McGonagall persuasively. "Each cylinder has been charmed to increase the storage space within them over a thousandfold. Let me tell you, THIS was an undertaking, doing so much transfiguration."

Harry looked at McGonagall, and noticed that she seemed extremely exhausted. He then turned to Samus. "Do you think this will be enough?"

"Let's hope so," Samus replied.

"However, I must point out another shortcoming I neglected to mention during our meeting," Snape cut in. "While the tiniest bit of this potion will grant complete immunity to ANY form of life, its effects are NOT permanent. That's why its use is deemed so inefficient, and why it did little to curb outbreaks of Black Death centuries ago."

Harry glared at Snape, crestfallen. Samus was just as disappointed. "How long will it last, then?"

"Honestly, I don't know," said Snape sourly. "It may be only a week, or as long as a month. I really have no way of knowing at this point."

"So we'll have to keep doing this every week until the X are found and destroyed. So be it," declared Harry.

Snape glared malevolently at Harry, but said nothing. McGonagall then spoke up, obviously in the hopes of preventing an argument. "Now then Samus, you've got the means of dispersing our potion high in the air. However, we really couldn't think of a way to have them open up when you want them to, after your ship drops them. We merely assumed you could build a sort of Muggle explosive device that you can set off whenever you want."

"You assumed correctly," came Adam's churlish, computerized voice through the ship's outer speakers. "Using special features within the ship, I can easily construct thirteen remote-detonated bombs to attach to the canisters."

McGonagall and Snape turned to stare intently at Samus's ship. "Your spaceship, it... talks?" asked McGonagall with a tone of polite disbelief.

"Yeah, that's the ship's computer talking," said Harry quickly, hoping to keep the professors from asking any more questions. He didn't feel as if they needed to know about Adam.

"Err, very well," said McGonagall nervously, still staring at the ship. She turned back to face Samus. "How soon can you do... what needs to be done?"

"As soon as those bombs are ready, we can take off immediately," replied Samus. She then placed her hand on Harry's shoulder. "And if it's alright with you, I'd like to take Harry along for the ride."

"You would?" asked Harry, looking up at Samus incredulously. He had already done so much with her tonight - venturing back into the Chamber of Secrets, searching the Forbidden Forest for her ship, and even flew back to Hogwarts in it. But now, she was going to let him go into SPACE?

McGonagall stared at the ship again. "You are, err, certain that this vehicle is safe?" she asked delicately.

"Like I told you before, it's a sturdy vessel. There was no damage to the outer hull, and all systems are 100 percent operational," said Samus, a little more sternly than she had meant to. The notion that she'd willingly endanger Harry's life still annoyed her; she only let him accompany him in the Chamber of Secrets because he left her no choice.

For a few seconds, McGonagall was silent as she glared at Samus's ship, her eyes narrowed. It was obvious she didn't have much faith in technology, even technology was centuries ahead of anything she knew. Eventually, though, McGonagall sighed and said, "Personally, I believe he's been through enough for one night. But if he desires it... as long as you have Mr. Potter back in time for the start of today's classes, I suppose there is no harm in it."

_It's kind of mental how everyone's worried about me getting to class on time when we've got a possible alien invasion on our hands,_ Harry thought sourly.

"Alright Harry, you heard your Head of House. Go ahead and get aboard," said Samus. Harry nodded, then walked underneath the ship to the spot where passengers boarded. Suddenly, a column on bright light descended upon him, and then he was levitated up into the ship's interior.

And so, the canisters of potion were loaded into Samus's ship, and Adam's makeshift bombs were attached. Satisfied that all was well, McGonagall and Snape headed back up to the school. As Samus sat down at the controls, Harry stood by her and watched them go. "Wonder what they're going to do now. What's the next step in the Order's plan?"

"We'll find out later, after we've got this job done," said Samus as she punched a few commands into the console. "Is everything set, Adam?"

"We're ready to go, Lady," chimed in Adam. "Just give the word."

"Uhh, 'Lady'?" whispered Harry. From what he knew about Samus, he had a feeling she would never tolerate being called something implying she was soft and weak.

Samus let out a snort of laughter. "Believe me, Harry, Adam is the only one who can get away with calling me that," she replied, amused by Harry's confusion. _It's obvious he's already got me figured out,_ she thought. Samus tapped a few more buttons and said, "Brace yourself, Harry. Takeoffs in this ship tend to be a little rough."

Harry heard the engines fire up and, true to Samus's word, the ship began to shake lightly. He looked out the window and saw the ship was slowly rising. "Err, Samus, some students might be awake already," said Harry, glancing at the castle. "If they see..."

"Already thought about that, Harry," said Samus quickly. She punched a few more buttons, and suddenly the ship turned to face away from Hogwarts. Harry felt and saw the ship angle upward slightly, and then, without warning, it lurched forward. He was able to keep his feet firmly planted, but he could definitely feel the ship's movement.

The ship soared over the tops of the Forbidden Forest's trees as it continued to gain altitude. Higher and higher the ship rose, and when he looked out the side window, Harry saw the mountain ranges receding from view rapidly. They were flying faster and ascending quicker than Harry had ever done while on a broom, and it suddenly made him nervous. "Uh, Samus, just how good of a pilot are you?" he asked, trying to sound conversational.

"Don't worry, Harry. I'm as comfortable at a ship's helm as you are on a broom," said Samus reassuringly. The ship then knifed upward through a thick layer of clouds, completely obstructing their view and causing some frost to form on the window's edges. But thanks to sensor readouts, Samus was able to keep on navigating the ship.

Seconds later, the ship emerged from atop the clouds and continued to swiftly climb upward through the atmosphere. Moments later, there was no more sky above them; there were only thousands and thousands of stars everywhere they looked. Hundreds of miles away, Earth's moon could be seen, glowing brightly from reflected sunlight. Harry glanced down below again, and saw half the continent of Europe, along with endless expanses of ocean water and long stretches of billowing clouds. _I don't believe this,_ Harry thought, overcome by the beauty just outside the cockpit window. _I'm actually in space. I could be the very first wizard who's ever gone into space!_

Adam's voice chimed in just then. "OK, Lady, we've cleared Earth's atmosphere and we're officially in orbit. I've already taken measures to ensure that Earth's surveillance satellites won't detect us, and have begun doing sensor sweeps of the planet."

"That's good, Adam," said Samus. "Tell me when you've got the data ready for me."

Harry wasn't really paying attention to them, still overwhelmed by seeing Earth from orbit, along with the moon and stars. This ranked up there with seeing Hogwarts for the first time as one of the most thrilling moments of his life, and he wanted to savor every second of it, knowing that he may never get this opportunity again. _Heh, it's funny. The Wizarding world tends to look down upon Muggles. But THEY'RE the ones who've figured out how to leave Earth and go into space. We haven't,_ he thought as he gazed at the stars.

"Enjoying the view, Harry?" asked Samus. "First time in space, I take it? From what I understand, the extent of humanity's capacity for space travel in this time is still severely limited, am I right?"

"Err, you could say that," said Harry. "I think the moon is as far as the Muggles have gotten."

"Don't worry, Harry. Technology will improve, and your kind will go to the stars along with the rest of humanity," said Samus with an uncharacteristically cheerful tone.

"We will?" gasped Harry. He found the thought of witches and wizards using spaceships a little hard to grasp.

"That's what Adam tells me," said Samus as she gazed at the stars along with Harry. She fondly remembered gazing up at the stars herself, growing up on Zebes. During the night, she would run and jump across the arid expanses of Crateria, and all the while, she would look up at the stars. While growing up in seclusion there, she anxiously awaited the day when she would leave the Chozo's nest and venture through space. That's why she always got a thrill from exploring the vastness of space, and why whenever she undertook a mission into unfamiliar territory, hardly anything escaped her notice, no matter how well hidden. Exploration came as naturally to her as battle tactics.

But of course, the years since her departure from Zebes had been wrought with tragedy as well as triumph. She succeeded in defending the galaxy from numerous threats: the Metroids, the Space Pirates, Phazon, the X and the Ing foremost among them. But despite all those triumphs, she'd never be able to truly forgive herself for the two failures that still gnawed at her soul...

Her best friend, Adam Malkovich, and the infant Metroid, who had thought of her as its mother. Of all the beings in the universe, they trusted her the most. _And they gave everything for me,_ Samus thought sorrowfully.

Samus looked down at herself, realizing once again how different her suit looked. The Hatchling's DNA was now part of her and her suit; she owed it her life twice over. Then she looked at the control panels again. The preserved mind of her friend was the ship's computer core, busily slaving away and processing sensor data. The two beings who had given up their lives... essences of them were still with her, still helping her. But they also served as bitter reminders of her failures. _Why is it that I can protect countless faces I've never seen, but those who befriended me had to die for me?_ she thought angrily. _The Chozo always seem to suffer disasters too... look at what happened on Tallon IV! It seems anyone close to me..._

She turned and looked at Harry, who was still gazing into space (literally). Here was this young boy who had been through so much, and reminded her so much of herself. Now he even had the same Metroid DNA spliced into his genes. There was no denying that during the short time they had known each other, she became attached to him, almost as if he were a little brother. She couldn't bear the thought of Harry getting caught up in her fight as well. _No, I won't let that happen,_ she silently vowed. _I won't let him suffer the way the Hatchling and Adam did..._

"Lady, the sensor sweeps are complete," Adam said abruptly, making Samus look down at the console. "I'm displaying the data now. I've already identified what I believe are the best dropoff points, but I know you'll want to look over the data yourself."

_He understands me perfectly, just like always,_ mused Samus as she studied the results of Adam's sweeps.

"Uhhh, what's this all about?" asked Harry. "And come to think of it, why are we up in orbit in the first place? Shouldn't we be dropping off those canisters from a lower height?"

"You are correct, Harry. However, it is necessary to determine appropriate dropoff points, so wind and ocean currents will carry this solution across the greatest distances possible," explained Adam in a matter-of-fact tone. "And for that, we needed to study atmospheric and ocean conditions from orbit."

"Ah, I see," said Harry, feeling a little stupid.

"Alright, I've picked the areas we'll release the potion," Samus declared. "Adam's right. We only have thirteen of these containers, and we need to make every molecule of this stuff count."

"You sure you know the best spots to do this?" asked Harry timidly, leaning over to look at the console screens. However, the data displayed was unintelligible to him.

"I suggest you leave the environmental chemistry and oceanography to Samus and myself, and simply enjoy the ride," said Adam churlishly.

Harry frowned. _This is the guy Samus gets along with so well?_ he thought, more than a little annoyed.

"Adam, be nice," snapped Samus, feeling embarrassed by her friend's gruffness. "OK, we're heading back down," she said, and she tapped a few buttons. The ship angled downward, the engines fired up again, and the ship descended back into Earth's atmosphere.

During the next ten minutes, Samus's ship flew all across the Earth's surface, deploying the containers with Snape's potion. Whenever the container was at the desired height, Samus would trigger the bomb attached to it, and tremendous amounts of the potion was released into the air, where it quickly became vapor and carried along wind currents. In this manner, the immunizing potion was spread across entire continents. Ten containers worth of potion were released this way, but the remaining three were dropped into oceans, so that Earth's marine life would be protected.

"And that's the last one," said Samus triumphantly as she pressed the button triggering the bomb to explode, opening the container her ship has just dropped into the Atlantic Ocean. "Now all we need to do is find out just where the X are. Let's head back to Hogwarts and see if Dumbledore's come up with anything."

And so, the ship sped across the Atlantic Ocean, heading back for the British isles. Within moments, Hogwarts came back into view. For once, the sight of Hogwarts brought a swell of disappointment for Harry. This marked the end of what was perhaps the most exhilarating experience of his life.

However, he was blissfully unaware that as the ship flew over the Forbidden Forest again, a pair of glowing, yellow-green eyes was glaring at the ship from one of the treetops...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny Weasley lumbered down the stone steps, heading for the Great Hall. Yesterday had been absolutely miserable for her, having learned Harry was stuck in the hospital wing with some strange new disease. That gnawing sense of dread only got worse when Ron and Hermione gave in after she begged them to tell her the truth. She immediately wished they hadn't.

_I can't believe he might actually die from this!_ Ginny thought angrily. _If only there was something I could do to help... I still owe him!_ She turned to her right, where Hermione and Ron were walking down to breakfast along with her. "There's been no change? No news?" she asked desperately, but she felt she already knew the answer.

Hermione shook her head, making her bushy hair wave about everywhere. "Madam Pomfrey said we'd be the first to know if there was any change, but so far, nothing," she replied sorrowfully.

"I was there last night," spoke up Neville, who was right behind Ginny. "I wanted to give him my _Mimbulus mimbletonia_, but he wasn't awake. That Samantha woman was there, and she said she'd give it to him. But she wouldn't pull back the curtains and let me see him."

"Trust me, you should be glad she didn't," said Ron with a shudder.

"Just who is she, anyway?" asked Ginny heatedly, still infuriated that a Muggle stranger was completely immune to the parasite, but Harry wasn't. She knew that it was wrong to think that way, but the thought of Harry slowly dying was making her mad with grief.

"She's the one who helped save my life," came a familiar voice from behind them, making all four of them yelp in surprise. Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Neville all turned around, and sure enough, Harry was standing on the steps behind them, smiling, with no trace of any parasitic infection.

"Harry, you're cured?" Ron gasped. "What h-happened? How did..."

"Was it one of Snape's potions? Or some powerful anti-parasite jinx that Pomfrey found?" chimed in Hermione, her tone betraying both happiness and curiosity.

"Neither. It was genetic engineering," stated Harry.

"Gen-ecktik... what?" asked Neville confusedly. He obviously had never heard that term before.

_Wait a minute, I've heard Dad talk about this 'genetic' thing before,_ thought Ginny. _Isn't it some sort of Muggle science, dealing with what makes people the way they are? How could that help Harry?_

"Harry, that's Muggle science," said Hermione, confirming what Ginny had thought. "How could that possibly cure you?"

Harry said nothing. He looked behind him, then peered down the stairs. "Alright, listen up, all of you," he said as he stepped down closer to them.


	10. The Mirror's Specter

Fusion of Destinies  
a Harry Potter/Metroid crossover  
Chapter 10: The Mirror's Specter  
12-21-2005  
by Grey-X

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series and all of its characters are the creation and property of J. K. Rowling. Samus Aran and the Metroid series are the creation and property of Nintendo, and was originally masterminded by Gunpei Yokoi (1941-1997) .

This fic is dedicated to Razor Knight and CubedCinder128, whose support gave me the confidence I needed to write this thing.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The Snitch suddenly shot downward, and Harry made his Firebolt go into a freefall dive to follow it. Just before the Snitch would've lodged itself into the ground, it shot up and ascended again, and Harry followed suit, barely avoiding getting hit with a Bludger. The Snitch was still flying upward at an insane speed, but Harry willed his Firebolt to fly even faster. He refused to let the Snitch get away again. He was gaining on it, and he reached out with an outstretched hand... just a little closer...

Harry slowly lowered himself to the edge of the Quidditch pitch, the elusive Snitch within his clenched fist. _Well, that was at least better than my last time_, he thought to himself as he stared at the Snitch. Then he looked upward, to where the rest of the Gryffindor team was practicing on this sunny Saturday morning. He was watching Ron in particular. He made a spectacular save by diving for a Quaffle going into the right hoop, even though he had been hovering around the left one. But then Ron botched an easy save, missing a Quaffle going into the center hoop. _Just keep at it Ron,_ thought Harry. _Your only problem is nerves, that's all._

"So, this is Quidditch," came a voice from behind him, one that had become very familiar to him over the past few days. Turning around, he saw Samus walking over to him, only her suit was cleverly disguised...

Harry knew Samus was still wearing her armored suit, but it was completely covered up by clothes. She wore a long, expensive-looking black robe that covered up her entire body. The hem of her robes reached the ground, and the left sleeve was long enough to hide her hand and the three fins on her forearm. In addition, she wore a cape that completely draped her entire right side, obviously meant to conceal her arm cannon. She didn't have her helmet on, but Harry could make out the ridged, rubbery gorget around her neck. A light breeze was blowing through the Quidditch field, making her ponytail flap about and the hem of her robes lift up slightly; Harry could see the bottom of her armored boots.

Before she regained her memory, hardly any of the students had seen Samus. But during the past two days, Samus seemed to be everywhere at once. It was as if every time Harry left a class and turned a corner, he'd see Samus, disguised in her robes and gazing over students with a watchful eye. It gave Harry the feeling that she was watching out for him. During meals in the Great Hall, she would stand by the doors, as if she expected X-hosts to suddenly attack. Though Harry hadn't bothered sneaking around the last two nights, he'd bet his Firebolt that Samus was foregoing sleep to patrol the corridors at night. And that thought comforted him. Somehow, knowing Samus was going to great lengths to guard the castle made Harry feel safer than he had in years.

"Practicing for your next game, I take it?" Samus asked, looking up at the rest of the team.

"Errr, yeah. Our next game is against Slytherin," said Harry, looking into her eyes. Her eyes now always seemed to have a hardness to them, but he had a feeling her gaze softened whenever she was talking to him. "I don't know why I'm bothering, though. It seems silly to be practicing for a Quidditch game when I know the X are still out there."

"It's important to keep going, Harry, and not let circumstances that you can't control keep you from living your life," said Samus. She then stared at the sandy ground of the Quidditch pitch, apparently lost in thought. Was she reflecting on her own words?

"Speaking of the X, what's the situation?" asked Harry querulously, hoping to get more details from Samus. During the past two days, Samus had spent some more time with him in the library during the evenings, and they exchanged more details about their past adventures. But she hadn't said whether the Order had made any progress.

For a moment, it looked like Samus was going to insist he didn't need to know. But she then sighed, and said, "We still have no clue where they are or who's behind it. Dumbledore says he's got a plan to find them, though. Another Order member arrived today to help him out, someone by the name of Arthur Weasley. He's your best friend's father, right?"

"Yeah. But why does Dumbledore need him?" asked Harry, now even more curious.

Samus shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Dumbledore hasn't filled me in on the details yet, but he told me to check with him later today. Meanwhile, I've been sending Adam up into space to fly around Earth and see if his sensors can pick up anything."

"I thought an actual person had to fly that ship," said Harry.

Samus flashed a sly grin. "I fixed that. Adam can start up and pilot the ship on his own now."

"Oh, I see," muttered Harry. He then noticed that Samus was gazing up at the Quidditch players again. Samus said she already knew how the sport was played, having read a great deal over the summer. But this was obviously her first time ever seeing Quidditch players so much as practice for real. "It's a really great sport, Quidditch. Very fast-paced, and a bit dangerous, though. I wish you could've seen the Quidditch World Cup last year," said Harry.

Samus gazed down at Harry again, flashing another smile. "You think this is rough? You should come back to the future with me and watch the F-Zero Grand Prix. Now THAT'S fast and dangerous!"

The thought of actually traveling centuries into the future, and seeing what Wizarding society would become after going to the stars, thrilled Harry beyond belief. But Samus's suggestion also reminded him of something he had wanted to bring up. "Uhh, Samus, just HOW are you going to get back to your time once this is over? You really can't stay here. But if you are stuck here... I hope Dumbledore gives you Filch's job. I can easily see you as caretaker, and having the Etecoons and Dachoras prowl the hallways for you."

Harry laughed, but the smile faded from Samus's face and she sighed. "Dumbledore's working on that too, but right now, I'm not too worried about it. I've got a job I need to finish here, otherwise I may not have a future to go back to." Samus looked up at the goal hoops again, and saw that Ron had made another save, but barely. "Your friends... Ron and Hermione. I assume you've told them about what's going on?" she asked, sounding eager to change the subject.

"Errr, yeah, they know about the X. Ginny and Neville, too," Harry answered nervously. "But don't worry, I didn't spill any secrets about YOU, or..."

"It's alright if you do," Samus cut in. "I went and told Adam everything I knew about you. It's only fair that your best friends get to hear the whole story about me."

Harry nodded, a little surprised. He had gotten the impression no one else but him was meant to know about her life story. But now, she trusted not only him with her secrets, but his best friends as well. It made Harry realize that, even though Samus had known him for only a few days, she trusted and respected him as if she had known him for years.

"And Harry, there's something else I need to talk to you about. It's the reason I came out here this morning," said Samus suddenly. Her tone now sounded lugubrious and gravely serious, and to Harry's utmost surprise, he thought he detected a hint of fear in her voice.

"Uh-oh. What?" asked Harry. From the tone of Samus's voice, he could tell what she had to say wouldn't be pleasant.

"I need you to promise me something, Harry," said Samus softly. "You've got to promise me that you won't involve yourself in this fight against the X anymore."

"What... what do you mean?" asked Harry nervously.

"Harry, listen. You told me about everything you've done over the last four years, and I can tell what kind of person you are. You're like me, you like to take matters into your own hands. And I can't go on knowing that you'll continue looking for trouble."

"I don't exactly go looking for trouble. Trouble usually finds me," Harry pointed out.

"That's not the point," said Samus sternly. "The point is, the X are too dangerous for you and you know it. You've seen what the X are capable of. Once the Order and I figure out where they're situated, I don't want you sneaking off to go and try to fight them with me. If they can mimic a basilisk, who knows what other monsters you've faced in the past can be mimicked as well? Fluffy, maybe? Or perhaps the Hungarian Horntail? And they can take the form of things I'VE faced as well. Do you honestly think you'd last very long in a fight against Kraid or Ridley?"

Harry felt like he'd been slapped in the face. All this time, it sounded as if Samus truly respected what he was capable of, all the things he had accomplished. But now, she sounded like every other Order member. "Samus, I thought you didn't think I'm some incompetent little kid!" Harry shouted angrily. "Haven't I proven I can take care of myself? Oh, and what if the X come after me again while you're not around? I'm a threat to them too, because of my Metroid DNA, remember? Do you want me to just stand there and let them kill me if that happens, to not fight because it's 'too dangerous'?"

"It's one thing when you have to act in self-defense," replied Samus, with a calmness that annoyed Harry. "It's quite another to go out looking for a fight. Yes, I know you can handle yourself in other circumstances, but against the X..."

"I handled myself in the Chamber of Secrets, you know that!" spat Harry.

"Actually, I had to keep a close eye on you and pull you out of harm's way more than once, in case you've forgotten," said Samus. "And I only let you accompany me because time was of the essence, and it would've taken me too long to fly you back up the pipe. And Harry, tell me... do you honestly WANT to fight more of those parasites?"

Harry suppressed the urge to yell back at Samus and thought for a moment. He remembered the cold fear he felt upon seeing all those X-hosts in the Chamber of Secrets. He remembered how eerie it was to re-enter the main area, and learn that a copy of the basilisk was there. _I guess Samus is right,_ he thought reluctantly. _And what if they DO mimic a Horntail? Samus may be able to kill one, but I could only outwit them._ He looked up at Samus again. "OK, I think I see your point," he said in a reluctant tone. "But I feel like a coward admitting that I'd rather not fight..."

"Courage means mastery of fear, not absence of fear. You've mastered fear many times and you know it," said Samus reassuringly. "And sometimes, it takes courage to acknowledge there are some things you can't handle."

"What about you? Ever come across a situation you couldn't handle?" asked Harry rudely. He didn't mean to say it. He just blurted it out and immediately regretted it up on seeing the pained look on Samus's face. She sighed, closed her eyes and turned her head away.

"You know I have, Harry. Twice. When I left the nest and began my career as a bounty hunter, I thought I was invincible and that I could handle anything. Fate proved me wrong twice, when I had to watch others sacrifice themselves for me," said Samus mournfully. She then looked at Harry again, and she had that same pleading look in her eyes from when she first approached him in the library. "That's why it would give me peace of mind knowing that you won't involve yourself anymore. I don't want anyone else to become a casualty of these private wars of mine, especially you. And it almost did happen. Don't forget, you were infected by an X parasite coming after me, and you nearly killed yourself by conjuring that Patronus."

Harry felt his anger subsiding after reflecting on Samus's reasoning. He had seen Cedric Diggory murdered in front of him - someone who had inadvertently been caught up in the conflict between Voldemort and himself - and understood how heart-wrenching it was. It was just another example of how much they had in common. "Alright, you win. I promise I won't let myself get involved," said Harry softly and slowly. "And I admit it, I probably wouldn't last too long against some of the aliens you've fought. From the way you described them... I doubt any wizard would. Like Metroid Prime... that one sounded particularly nasty..."

"The X couldn't have sampled it. They can't infect Metroids, remember?" Samus reminded him. "Besides, Metroid Prime wasn't that hard; that first time fighting it was more of an endurance match than anything else. As far as I'm concerned, Ridley, Mother Brain and the SA-X will always be on the top of my hate list."

"But I thought you said the SA-X went down easily?" asked Harry curiously.

"Once I finally had the plasma beam back, she did," said Samus. "But before that, there was nothing I could do except run and hide whenever she showed her ugly face."

"Umm, didn't she actually have YOUR face?" Harry asked with a smirk.

Samus paused for a moment. "Oh, very funny. But if there was something out there that's copied you perfectly, is bent on causing destruction and is single-mindedly hunting you down, you wouldn't find it so amusing."

The grin faded from Harry's face. "Yeah, I see your point. I guess that's what makes these X truly horrifying... they can copy anything. It's like they're pure evil, anti-life... I'm glad there's nothing like that in the Wizarding world, or as far as you know, anywhere else out there."

"Actually, the ability to mimic the traits of other lifeforms isn't that uncommon among beings in this galaxy," said Samus matter-of-factly, sounding very much like Hermione. "It's not exactly an evil trait like you say. Just like Parseltongue, some good people can do it to."

"Really? Like who?" Harry prodded, now intrigued.

"There's this alien I once met called Kirby. He's this pink, pudgy, ball-shaped alien, about half your height, and he can copy the traits of whatever he eats," explained Samus. "For example, if he eats a creature that lives in a volcanic environment, he can then spew flames, turn into a speeding fireball... that sort of thing."

"You never mentioned this guy before. Is he another old friend of yours? When did you meet him?" asked Harry, once again fascinated by what Samus had to say.

Samus opened her mouth to explain further, but another voice called out to both of them, one that Harry had come to detest over the last four years. "Hey Potter! Why am I not surprised to see you fraternizing with that lowly Muggle servant? And how's your sidekick Weasley doing? It's not surprising that that git has the goalkeeping ability of a drunken house-elf; that old fool Lupin probably could afford a better broom than the piece of trash he's got!"

His temper once again flaring up, Harry turned to see Draco Malfoy walking down the field, accompanied by his usual entourage of goons: Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle and Pansy Parkinson. Goyle and Crabbe, as usual, guffawed like the sycophants they were, and Parkinson let out a shriek of laughter.

Harry's seething anger toward Draco Malfoy and his gang eclipsed any frustration he felt toward Samus. He knew it was just like them to come and heckle his team while they were practicing. Harry tried to think of a comeback, but Samus was way ahead of him. "Well, I'm sure Ron's flying skills are superior to those of your two fat-ass friends and that bubble-headed groupie of yours," she beamed at them, smiling scornfully.

Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson all looked as if they had just been Stunned. Malfoy's face contorted in rage, and then said, "You'd better watch yourself, you filthy Muggle! I don't know how a pathetic Muggle bitch like you landed a job here, but I guess I shouldn't be surprised, considering how that senile old crackpot is somehow still in charge here... for now."

Harry had heard enough. He pulled out his wand and stepped toward the gang of Slytherins. But Samus held out her hand, gesturing to him to stay back. "You must be Draco Malfoy," she said calmly. Harry looked at her, and saw that she was grinning wickedly, as if she was planning something.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so you know of me, do you, Muggle?" he asked hatefully. "Well, I'm sure Potter has told you all sorts of..."

"I didn't just hear about you from Harry," interrupted Samus. "I also heard about you from your old house-elf, Dobby."

Malfoy's features softened slightly. It was obvious that he hadn't expected this; it was doubtful he even knew his former servant now worked at Hogwarts. "W-What do you mean?" he asked, his voice no longer sounding cocky.

"Oh, I mean that when I first got here, I worked very closely with Dobby," replied Samus coyly. "And since he's now a freed house-elf, he was able to tell me all sorts of things about you," she finished, the gleeful grin on her face looking even more malevolent.

Harry looked over to Malfoy, then back to Samus. _Oh, this ought to be good,_ he thought anxiously.

He was not disappointed. "What did he tell me?" Samus asked herself, pretending to be deep in thought. "Oh yes, he said you sucked your thumb until you were six. Your parents had to bewitch you so that Stinksap would squirt out of your ears whenever you did. It was the only way to get you to stop. Oh, and I think he mentioned that as a kid, you were always afraid of these things called 'Crumple-Horned Snorkacks.' Sometimes your mother had to set off curses under your bed and in your closet, supposedly to force them out of hiding, before you'd finally go to sleep." Samus stopped, and for a few seconds, the only sound Harry could hear was that of Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson trying to suppress giggles.

As last, Parkinson couldn't contain it any longer. "C-Crumple-Horned Snorkacks? Those s-stupid things always mentioned in _The Quibbler_?" she snorted hysterically, and finally gave into a fit of giggles.

Malfoy glared back at his friends with a face of someone who felt betrayed. He then turned back to Samus, and his face once again contorted. "You... you dare!" Malfoy hollered. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Samus. "YOU DARE EMBARRASS ME IN FRONT OF MY FRIENDS, YOU WRETCHED MUGGLE?"

Harry raised his own wand, but Samus motioned for him to stand down, never taking her eyes off of Malfoy. "You know, plenty have learned that it's not a good idea to wave weapons in my face and dish out empty threats. If you know what's good for you, you and your friends'll just walk away. Now." She spoke calmly and without any hint of worry, and that served to egg on Malfoy even more.

_Oh, this is gonna get ugly,_ thought Harry dryly, trying to decide whether or not he wanted to see Samus blast the Slytherins clear across the Quidditch pitch.

"Grrrr, NO ONE talks that way to me, especially some Muggle freak!" shouted Malfoy. "_L__ocomotor Mortis!_" Malfoy aimed at her legs, and by the way she then wobbled about, Harry could tell the curse had worked. All four of the Slytherins laughed triumphantly. "That should keep you in one place. I have all sorts of fun planned for you, Muggle," sneered Malfoy, then he turned and whispered something to his friends.

"Uh, Malfoy, I think you need to take another look," said Harry delicately. Malfoy turned around, and saw that Samus had reached down between her legs. There was a resounding noise like that of Velcro being pulled apart, and Harry saw Samus's left foot wiggling around underneath her robes. She had pulled her legs apart.

"Uh-oh," said Malfoy, wide-eyed. His friends looked just as astonished.

"'Uh-oh' is right, kid. Now it's my turn," said Samus wickedly. She raised her right arm and threw back the cape. Harry saw the glint of sunlight on her arm cannon's muzzle, and then...

**FCHAK! FCHAK! FCHAK! FCHAK!**

Harrry looked at Samus, then at the four Slytherins. They stood completely motionless, encased in thick crystals of ice, with looks of utter disbelief etched on their faces. This was perhaps the funniest thing that had ever happened to Draco and his gang, and it took a lot of willpower on Harry's part to not laugh hysterically. "I-I thought you said you c-couldn't use that weapon anymore?" said Harry shakily, trying to contain his laughter.

"Oh, I can use the ice beam. I just pay for it later," said Samus, rubbing her forehead as if stricken with a migraine. "Well, there's another memory you can use for conjuring Patronuses: Draco's gang, the amazing ice statues."

"True. Well, how long are they going to stay frozen?" asked Harry, still feeling giggly. "And come to think of it, aren't you worried you'll get into trouble with Dumbledore for this?"

"Oh sure, because Hermione got herself in such hot water for clocking the pretty boy in your third year," said Samus sarcastically. "Trust me, Harry, when it comes to small-minded bullies like this, violence is always an excellent solution. As for your first question, since the sun is out and it's quite warm, the ice should sublimate fairly quickly."

Sure enough, the ice crystals covering the Slytherins began to fade away into vapor within seconds. All four of them thawed out at around the same time. Their clothes were sodden and all of them were shivering uncontrollably. "Ready for round two, kid?" Samus asked haughtily. Malfoy shot her one last glance of utmost loathing, then turned and ran. His friends soon followed him. Once they left the Quidditch pitch, Samus turned to Harry and said, "I don't think they'll be bothering you for a while. I'll see you later in the library, if I can make it, OK?"

Harry nodded, and Samus turned and ran off the field with the speed of a galloping centaur. He watched her go, thinking about what she made him promise her. _She has a point, but I hate how she's being as overprotective as the rest of the Order. But I really don't want her worrying about me. It's strange, it's almost like she feels like... sort of like both a mother and a big sister..._

"Bloody brilliant," came a voice from above him. Harry looked up to see Fred, George and Ron hovering about ten feet above the ground. "Harry, if I may be so bold, do you think you could introduce me to that fine Muggle woman?" asked George. "I think I'm in love."

"Come off it, you git!" exclaimed Fred. "She's got to be in her mid-twenties, and she can break you in half with her bare hands!"

"Exactly. I've always found myself attracted to older, stronger women," replied George with a smirk.

"Oh, that's another moment I'll fix in my memory forever, right up there with the amazing bouncing ferret," said Ron dreamily.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"AAAA-CHOO!"

Draco Malfoy wandered through the hallways of the castle alone. His friends had decided to hole themselves up in the Slytherin common room after leaving the hospital wing. They had all gone there so Madam Pomfrey so that she could do something about the lingering chill in their bodies. Her curative charms worked, but Draco was still having occasional fits of sneezing.

_Hmph, lousy Muggle bitch,_ Draco thought to himself. He continued walking through the hallways, looking for Dolores Umbridge. _Snape probably won't be able to do anything about her, since he, unfortunately, still has to put on a show and kiss up to Dumbledore, and I doubt that old fool will do anything about his pet Muggle. Umbridge, however, is a different matter,_ Draco thought, his lips curling up into a nasty grin.

Unfortunately, Draco had no clue where she would be on a Saturday morning. For all he knew, she could be back at the Ministry. Draco smiled to himself again, thinking about how insanely stupid Umbridge was, trying to pretend that the Dark Lord was still powerless and interfering at Hogwarts to shut Dumbledore up and discredit him. _It'll just make the Dark Lord's job that much easier,_ he thought wickedly as he turned a corner.

And he almost collided with Harry Potter, who was just coming around the corner himself. "What the... watch where you're going, you..." he began, but his voice trailed off when he took another look at Harry.

Harry wasn't wearing his Quidditch uniform anymore, but was instead wearing some sort of Muggle clothing; a pair of jeans and a baggy white T-shirt. And, for some reason, he wasn't wearing his glasses. Draco was disgusted by the thought of a wizard dressing like a common Muggle; it was just another example of how Harry lacked any true wizarding pride. "That's so like you, Potter. Dressing like a common, wretched Muggle," he drawled. "Tell me, where's that worthless Muggle friend of yours?"

Harry didn't answer. He merely stood in place, silently staring at Draco with a cold, impassive face. Draco had the curious feeling of being stared THROUGH, as if Harry merely regarded him as a piece of scenery. That served to infuriate him even more. Draco pulled out his wand and aimed it at Harry, its tip less than an inch from Harry's nose. Harry, however, made no motion to reach for his own wand, and continued to stare blankly at Draco. "I said, where's that Muggle bitch?" Draco demanded. Harry said nothing and kept staring at Draco blankly.

And then, Harry's hands suddenly grabbed Draco's wand hand, catching him off-guard. He twisted Draco's wrist around, making him drop his wand and cry out in pain. Draco backed away nervously, nursing his aching wrist. _Something... something's wrong. This isn't like Potter. What's..._

"POTTER! What are you doing?" came a harsh, demanding voice. Draco turned to see Snape standing by him. "Twenty points from Gryffindor for injuring another student. Now get out of here, before I deduct more," Snape said imperiously, and then he turned and swept out of the hallway.

Draco watched Snape go, then turned back to Harry. But Harry was no longer looking at him. Instead, he was staring in Snape's direction, and now, the blank expression on his face gone. He now looked... transfixed. Draco shuddered involuntarily, for Harry's face now somehow made him think of a predator that had just found its quarry. After a few seconds, Harry headed down the same hallway that Snape had, walking past Draco as if he wasn't even there.

"What was that about?" Draco thought aloud as he picked up his wand. He continued his trek through the hallways, looking for Umbridge. But after several more minutes, he still couldn't locate her. _Ugh, this is pointless. I probably won't see her again until Monday,_ he thought at last. _I'll just go out to the Quidditch field again and make fun of those Gryffindor losers some more. Hopefully that bitch is long gone._

And so, Draco made his way back to the front doors. He walked up to them, but suddenly, they opened on their own, meaning someone was coming in...

Draco found himself staring face-to-face with Harry yet again, only now, he was back in his Quidditch robes, and had his broomstick slung over his shoulder. Draco also noticed that his worthless friend, Ron Weasley, was right behind him. "What're you doing out there?" he asked in a demanding tone, shocked.

"I was out on the field practicing, as you very well know. Damn, and they say Neville's got a bad memory," Harry retorted.

"Don't play dumb with me, Potter!" shouted Draco. "I just saw you in the hallways on the first floor. You almost twisted my hand off!"

"That ice obviously killed off whatever brain cells you had left!" shouted Ron. He walked past Harry and was about to pass by Draco. "C'mon Harry, let's go and..."

"Hold on a minute," said Harry suddenly, holding out a hand to stop Ron. "Malfoy, are you telling me you thought you just saw someone who looked like me?"

Draco stared at Harry, and saw his expression was one of mingled surprise and terror. It was as if something just dawned on Harry, and was hoping that Draco would say 'no.'

Draco was happy to disappoint him. "No Potter, it WAS you, I'm sure of it. Only losers like you would be seen wearing cheap Muggle clothes here in Hogwarts. You nearly twisted my hand off, then took off after Snape for whatever reason. Who do you think you're..." Draco's voice trailed off as he noticed Harry's face changed to one of pure horror, as if one of his worst nightmares had just come true.

"OH HOLY SHIT!" he suddenly exclaimed, making nearby students stare at him. He then turned to Ron. "Ron, go find Dumbledore, or McGonagall, or Samus if you can. Tell them they need to find Snape right away. I'll go look for him myself." Ron nodded, as if he understood perfectly. Then the two of them ran off, leaving Draco alone and utterly flummoxed.

"What... the bloody hell was that all about?" he asked no one in particular.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Snape was busily arranging potion jars on the shelf near his desk, his mind very occupied at the moment. He had just returned to Hogwarts after being summoned earlier that morning by Voldemort. It was the first time the Dark Lord had requested his presence since the X revealed themselves, and as Dumbledore had ordered, he used the opportunity to try and pump information out of him. Dumbledore had also instructed him to go and tell Voldemort about the X shortly after Samus had finished deploying his potion in Earth's atmosphere, also to see if he'd reveal himself as the mastermind behind using the X. But both times yielded the same result: Voldemort said he hadn't used the time-travelling charm and had no idea who did, and merely told him to keep gathering information for him. Snape didn't dare try and use Legilimency on Voldemort, though, so he had no way of knowing for sure.

_It was the same way when I told him about Samus, when she first arrived,_ Snape thought as he placed a jar full of a slimy, purple solution back on the shelf. _He seemed interested about how someone who was apparently a Muggle could resist most magic, but just told me to keep an eye on her. Funny, though. He never told me what else I should do regarding her. It's almost like the Dark Lord forgot I had mentioned it..._

Snape's train of thought was broken by the door to his office being opened and slammed shut. _Who has the nerve to barge in without knocking?_ he thought acidly, turning around. He received a bit of a shock when he saw it was Harry Potter standing by his door, staring coldly at. _Is he TRYING to get me to dock more points from Gryffindor?_ Snape thought. Out loud, he said, "What is the meaning of this, Potter? How dare you storm into my office?" He drew his wand and swept toward Harry, hoping such a threatening gesture would intimidate him.

But Potter's cold features did not soften. And as Snape neared, he merely held up an outstretched hand...

Bright light erupted all around Snape, and he was thrown backwards as his wand flew out of his hand. His backside slammed hard into his desk, almost making him pass out. _What... the Disarming Charm?_ he thought disbelievingly as he fought back the pain. _Wandless magic AND no incantations? That's impossible! How can..._

The sound of roaring flames made Snape look up. The Muggle clothing that Potter wore had caught fire, but that wasn't the only odd thing going on. Snape watched in horror as a thick, yellow slime seemed to seep out of Potter's exposed skin and began to envelope his entire body. It was then Snape realized what he was dealing with. _Oh, no no no... This is the X's copy of Potter?_

The thick slime covering Potter's clone changed color and looked like it was hardening. His legs were now covered in a lackluster, blueish-black skinsheath that looked extremely resilient, and Snape noticed that his toes were long and talon-like. Soon, the slime covering his torso and arms hardened and took form as well, matching the shape and contours of his own body, and his fingers became sharp talons as well, and were as long and spidery as Voldemort's. The process continued with the parasitic slime covering his neck, and the slime even travelled up to parts of his face. When the slime there hardened and took form, it looked as if blackened, diseased roots dug into the doppleganger's cheeks and underneath his chin, pulling at the skin.

Snape stared up at Harry Potter's noxious doppleganger, frozen with fear. He was defenseless and at the mercy of this parasitic copy, whose motives were still unclear. He stared into the face that resembled that of the boy he resented for over four years, but saw no trace of Harry Potter there. Potter had the look of a simple-minded boy who was a slave to his passions, but this thing had a coldness in his features more chilling than even Voldemort's gaze...

And then those eyes suddenly glowed with a violent, yellow-green light.

Jarred into action, Snape looked around for his wand and when he saw it, he made a desperate lunge. But Potter's clone moved with unfathomable speed and clamped a hand around his throat, then slammed him back down against his desk. Before Snape could do anything else, Potter's copy grabbed his throat again and forced him to look up, holding him in place with inhuman strength. He stared into Snape's eyes, and the yellow-green light from the clone's eyes almost blinded him, seeming to hypnotize him...

It felt like his mind was set ablaze, overwhelming every fiber of his being with excruciating pain. He fought to keep conscious, refusing to let this abomination get the better of him. Snape desperately wanted to close his eyes and pull away from Potter's clone, but found that his body wouldn't respond. Whatever twisted form of magic this doppleganger was using, it rendered him completely helpless.

And then, from out of nowhere, he heard a voice. Soon, Snape realized that he wasn't actually hearing anyone: it was a voice within his head. And then, the words became. "Severus, are you sure the potion needs this much bubotober pus?" Snape recognized it at McGonagall's voice, and remembered hearing her say that the night he concocted the potion granting immunity to the X parasites.

It was then that Snape finally realized what was going on. Potter's clone was using Legilimancy to dig into his mind and learn about the potion he had made. _No,_ he thought resolutely, hoping the doppleganger would pick up on his hateful thoughts. _You're not getting it. NO ONE invades the mind of Severus Snape and steals his secrets!_ His determination renewed, he suppressed his fear and rage, and called upon his skill with Occlumency, fighting back against the invader. If he could resist Voldemort's Legilimancy, then he could fight back here, too.

But within seconds, his hopes faded as Potter's clone fought his attempts to resist, as if he had just tapped into a fresh reserve of power. Those yellow-green, glowing eyes drilled into the back of his mind with a merciless ferocity, going beyond anything even Voldemort could do. And one by one, he wrested the thoughts he desired from Snape's mind...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry ran down the lower corridors as fast as he could, his heart pounding and his mind racing. He desperately wanted to believe this was another one of Malfoy's pranks, but judging from Malfoy's confused expression, there was no denying he was telling the truth. _Samus was right,_ he thought fearfully. _It's no laughing matter, knowing there's an evil clone of yourself on the loose. But how's this possible? The X that had infected me were completely destroyed!_ He turned another corner and continued running, hoping he'd make it to Snape's office in time. _I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm breaking the promise I made to Samus, and for what? To save the teacher religiously devoted to making my life a living hell? Maybe the Daily Prophet's right about me losing my marbles._ But deep down, Harry knew that if this 'HP-X' was after Snape, he had to at least try and save him, no matter how much he loathed the Potions Master.

At last, he reached the door to Snape's office. Harry rushed inside, almost completely out of breath, and looked around frantically, not knowing what to expect. He immediately saw Snape leaning against his desk, having been grabbed by the throat by what appeared to be a skinny human covered with some sort of blueish-black skinsheath... a human with extremely untidy black hair.

Harry gulped, a knot of fear forming in his stomach. He held out his wand, but his hand was trembling. At first, the HP-X took no notice of the new arrival, but after a few seconds, he began to lazily turn his head. Harry saw a brief flash of yellow-green light come from his doppleganger's eyes.

Reacting instinctively, Harry aimed his wand and yelled, _"Relashio!"_ The force of his spell broke HP-X away from Snape, flinging him backward as if hooked by an invisible fishing line. HP-X's backside crashed into the wall opposite the desk.

"Snape, are you OK? Talk to me!" demanded Harry, but Snape didn't seem aware of what was going on. His head was bobbing and he had a dull, listless look in his eyes. But at least he was alive. Harry turned away from Snape to focus on his doppleganger, who was just recovering.

The two of them stared at each other for what seemed an eternity. Harry stood there, aghast by how the creature resembled him so much. The face, the messy black hair, the build... he even had a scar shaped like a lightning bolt on his forehead. But that blackish-blue covering, whatever it was, gave HP-X a truly sinister look, perfectly reflecting how this was a perverted version of himself. Harry also noticed the long, talon-like fingers, and was instantly reminded of Voldemort. And to top it all off, HP-X's eyes glowed with the same resplendence that exposed X parasites did, leaving no doubt about his true nature.

_Was this what it was like for Samus?_ Harry mused as he stared down his double, feeling a mixture of fear and revulsion. At last, HP-X made the first move. He pointed a finger at Harry, and suddenly it began to glow with red light. Harry had a feeling he knew what was coming, and dashed to the side...

But Harry found himself practically gliding through the air, and touched down at least ten feet away from where he had been standing. HP-X's Stunning Spell smashed apart a jar on Snape's shelf instead, but he immediately turned toward Harry and fired off another...

Harry had no idea why he did it, but he jumped straight upwards. He felt his heart leap up into his throat when he found himself rising several feet off the ground, letting the blast of red light pass under him. _Wha... What's going on? How am I doing this?_ he wondered as he touched down again, his mind in a state of panic. _I can't jump like that! I just jumped just like Samus does!_

He didn't have time to dwell on it. The HP-X edged toward him, this time with both hands outstretched. Billowing, white wisps of air seemed to circulate around his hands, and Harry guessed that he was about to use the Glacius spell; he remembered seeing Hermione use it a few times in their third year. Without thinking, he jumped forward just as a blast of freezing air shot from the HP-X's hands. Harry soared past HP-X and across Snape's office, avoiding the attack completely.

_Good thing Snape's office is pretty big, otherwise I'd be dead,_ thought Harry glumly, realizing that a fight with HP-X in close quarters would be calamitous. When he touched down again, he turned and aimed at the HP-X. _Alright, time for a taste of your own medicine,_ Harry thought hatefully. _"Glacius!"_ he bellowed.

A cloud of white mist shot out from his wand, but Harry's concentration broke when a sudden, sharp pain erupted in his arm. It was as if his arm was hit with the Cruciatus Curse, only the pain seemed to ignite from within. "ARGH!" he screamed through gritted teeth as he slumped to the floor, his other hand reaching for his arm. _What happened? Why did it hurt when I..._

And then, he remembered what Samus told him yesterday. Receiving Metroid DNA had a detrimental side-effect: she also inherited the Metroids' vulnerability to extreme cold, and for a long time the ice beam modification couldn't be used by her new suit. _Oh great, now that's carried over to me too,_ Harry realized, still squatting because of the pain. _I can't ever use Glacius again..._

Harry heard HP-X stepping closer to him. Looking up, he saw the HP-X reaching out with both hands outstretched, ready to use Glacius again. Harry tried to jump away again, but he was a split-second too late. Freezing, wintry air swirled all around him, inflicting pain that went beyond even a Cruciatus Curse from Voldemort, a chill far more dreadful than anything a dementor could do. The cold air kept him rooted to the spot, and within seconds, Harry felt ice build up around his body. In another few seconds, he'd be frozen solid like Draco and his gang had been, only permanently.

Harry stared up at his double, shivering uncontrollably and aching from every breath he managed to take. _Argh, I can't let him beat me!_ he thought acidly, but his body was getting number from cold by the second. Harry realized his wand was still in his hand, but he could also feel that his lower arm was almost completely encased in ice. Not only that, he knew he'd barely be able to shout an incantation anyway. Harry still wasn't ready to give up, but he couldn't see any way to strike back. Ice crystals continued to build up around him...

And then, it was as if something snapped in Harry's brain, setting off a chain reaction. Suddenly, he felt boundless energies building up within him. Harry didn't know what it meant, but his instincts told him he had to focus this power and unleash it. Without realizing how, he began to do just that, and he could feel incredible power channeling through him, which was then focused into his wand. Freezing air continued to swirl around him, but the buildup of energy was increasing as well...

"Yeargh!"

The ice that nearly engulfed Harry shattered to pieces as he stood back up, sending shards of ice flying everywhere. The HP-X ceased using the Glacius spell and backed up, possibly more out of surprise than anything else. Harry was still shivering uncontrollably, but he refused to give in. He had to strike back before HP-X could attack again. Harry pointed his wand at HP-X, and received yet another shock...

At the tip of his wand was pulsating ball of yellow energy about the size of a Quaffle, illuminating Snape's gloomy office and making his wand tremble. Harry instinctively realized this was the result of the newfound power he somehow tapped, allowing him to break free. He then saw the HP-X raise his hands again. And Harry, without thinking, without realizing what he was doing, aimed his wand at his double and willed it to release this excess energy.

A shrill blasting sound echoed in Snape's office as the shining ball of energy smashed into HP-X, forcing him back. However, he immediately advanced and fired off a Stunner. But Harry merely ducked to avoid the spell and took aim, calling upon that energy again. This time, tiny blasts of bright, yellow energy, which looked exactly like the blasts of power Samus had fired at Peeves days ago, shot out from his wand tip in rapid succession. His blasts danced across HP-X's torso, forcing him back even further. Harry then stood back up and ceased firing, trying to focus his energy like he did when the HP-X tried to freeze him. During that momentary lapse, HP-X tried to use Glacius again. But another pulsating ball of energy formed at the tip of Harry's wand, and he fired it off before the HP-X could do so. This time, HP-X was blasted off his feet and sailed backwards, crashing into a shelf full of Snape's potions.

The HP-X slumped to the ground as bottles filled with slimy, writhing creatures fell on him, shattering and spilling their contents all over him. Harry cautiously stepped forward and built up another blast, determined to strike while his enemy was down. But before he could, the HP-X lashed out with amazing swiftness and nailed him with an uppercut. Harry briefly saw stars, and his blast of power was accidently fired at the ceiling instead, making a chunk of it crash down onto the floor. The HP-X reached up and grabbed Harry's wrists, and looked into Harry's eyes with his own.

Harry suddenly felt light-headed, just like when Voldemort used the Imperius Curse on him. He then felt a sharp pain in the back of his head, which was steadily getting worse. Harry tried to pull himself away, but HP-X was far stronger, and for some reason, he couldn't turn his eyes away. _Whatever he's doing, it can't be good news,_ thought Harry, a spark of defiance igniting in his mind. After summoning up all his willpower, he somehow managed to shut his eyes and reared his head back, then slamming the HP-X's head with his own.

Harry's unexpected move caused HP-X to relinquish his hold and stagger back. Realizing he had to act fast, Harry fired off a Stunner, and HP-X backed up a little more. But a second later, HP-X pointed at Harry again, but this time, his finger gave off a green glow. _Uh-oh, NOT good!_ Harry thought, getting ready to jump aside.

But before HP-X could use Avada Kedavra, a whooshing sound resounded in Snape's office. A split-second later, a missile slammed into HP-X side, exploding with great force and sending out a cloud of icy mist. More missiles then followed, along with several Stunners and what looked like a stream of small, bubbly globules of white light, which made a terrible sizzling sound when they struck the HP-X. Harry turned toward the door, and saw Samus, Ron and McGonagall standing there, all of them pummeling HP-X with their respective attacks.

The HP-X flailed about helplessly. Then, Snape's voiced cried out with _"Avada Kedavra!"_ The blast of deadly green light struck HP-X, and suddenly, he stopped moving, as if turned into a living statue. The others let up their assault, cautiously stepping into the office. Ron and McGonagall kept their wands raised, and Samus kept her arm cannon pointed at HP-X, the missile barrel still open.

Harry cautiously inched toward the group, but as he did so, he heard a faint gasping sound come from HP-X, as if he was desperately trying to suck in air. "Do... do you think we got it?" Harry asked nervously.

But no sooner had he spoken those words than did cracks begin to appear in HP-X's armor-like covering, and bright light poured out from them. A sort of piercing, high-pitched shriek filled everyone's ears... a scream that sounded like it was a mixture of pain and pure hatred. And then, without warning, blinding light filled the entire office, forcing everyone to cover their eyes.

When the light subsided and everyone could see clearly again, there was no trace of the HP-X.

"He's gone?" asked Ron delicately. "Is that it? Did we kill him?"

"No, these X have to either be absorbed by me or Samus, or set on fire with Incendio to kill them," pointed out Harry. Exhaustion finally got the better of him, and he slumped down onto one knee. "But where did it go? It couldn't have Apparated, and Snape DID hit it with Avada Kedavra."

"But as we've seen, that'll only kill the host, leaving the parasite within unharmed," wheezed Snape. Harry looked at the desk again, and saw Snape was still leaning against it. "Fortunately, I recovered in time to fend it off for you, Potter."

"And lucky I decided to come to your rescue in the first place," spat Harry. "I guess we're officially even now."

"Besides, we were here too," added Ron.

Snape just gritted his teeth and looked away. "You're both lucky that Ron found McGonagall and I in time, otherwise you'd probably both be dead," Samus spat acidly.

"I-I could hardly believe what he had to say," said McGonagall with a whimper. "He had confirmed what Dumbledore has been dreading for days."

"WHAT?" cried Harry incredulously.

"It's true," said Samus as she walked up to Harry. "Dumbledore thought that there might be an X parasite on the loose mimicking you. Your physician claimed that she was certain she had taken a second sample of the X parasites that had invaded you, but she only found one. Also, days ago, Dumbledore went back to his office and it looked like his pet phoenix had been cursed in some manner, and those people in the paintings had been enchanted in some way too. Confounded or something."

"Confunded," corrected McGonagall.

"I don't get it," said Harry hotly. "How does..."

"Mr. Potter, as you very well know, your wand's phoenix feather came from Fawkes," said McGonagall. "So logically, if there was another you out there, he'd need a tail feather from the same phoenix to make a suitable wand."

"But it didn't use a wand. Somehow, it cast spells without one," stated Harry. He then glared at Samus, once again frustrated with her. It was bad enough that Dumbledore hadn't so much as looked him in the eye since returning to Hogwarts, but he thought he could count on Samus to tell him these sort of things. "And why did you keep this from me? If there was a clone of me running around, you should've told me!"

Samus shut her eyes and sighed heavily. "Personally, I thought it was just wild speculation," she said softly. "I figured if a 'HP-X' did exist, it would've tried to stop Snape while he was brewing that potion, or at least try and keep us from taking off in my ship with it."

Samus then reached down and hoisted Harry back onto his feet. "And what about you, Harry?" she asked, her voice suddenly filled with fury. "You promised me that you wouldn't throw yourself into harm's way! And here you go, trying to fight off an X-host that's obviously more than just a carbon copy of you!"

"You said you didn't want me running off when you found out where the X are being hidden!" retorted Harry. "The X showed up here again! I had to do something!"

"That shouldn't surprise you, Samus, considering Potter's dodgy track record," came Snape's icy voice. Samus then turned to glare at Snape, and it looked like she was about to have a row with him next. But Harry tugged at her robes, urging her to face him again.

"Samus, there's something else," Harry whispered. "During our fight, some weird stuff happened. I was jumping around the office, just like you can. A-And I somehow focus some weird energy through my wand. I-It was like I had my own version of your 'charge beam', and I could shoot out smaller bursts too."

Samus's face instantly changed from raw fury to one of astonishment and worry. But before she could say anything in response, McGonagall spoke up. "What was that, Samus? You mean to tell me that this 'Metroid DNA' you gave Mr. Potter has done more to him than what you originally claimed it would?"

Harry peered behind Samus to see that McGonagall was standing right behind her, an unreadable expression etched on her aged face. He felt mortified about how their conversation had been overheard. Whatever new traits had just surfaced, he didn't want them to become public knowledge. Samus turned on McGonagall, apparently now ready to argue with her. This time, it was Snape who staved off a confrontation.

"Ladies, now is not the time for that. I'm afraid we have more pressing concerns," said the Potions Master. He finally stood up, but he seemed wobbly, holding onto his desk with one hand.

"What d'you mean?" demanded Ron.

"What I mean, Weasley, that there was a method to this HP-X's madness. He accosted me with a single purpose in mind: to wrest the knowledge I have about our immunizing potion out of my head. And I am ashamed to say that he succeeded."

"What?" cried out McGonagall. "He succeeded? Even with your skill at Occ..."

"Even my skills mattered little in this case," Snape said in defeated voice. "And if we indeed failed in killing this HP-X... if he somehow escaped..."

"Then the rest of the X will have that knowledge too, and so will whoever's manipulating them," Samus finished for him.

"Exactly. Normally, this wouldn't be a problem. But we're dealing with a disease that can actually think for itself, and is being controlled by an undoubtedly skilled wizard. If the X's mysterious master now knows how the potion was made..." Snape let the sentence dangle. Icy fear formed in the pit of Harry's stomach yet again. If Snape was right, then this would mean the X might be able to find a way to get around Snape's vaccinating potion. If that was the case, then all life on Earth was up for grabs again.


	11. Return of the SAX

Fusion of Destinies  
a Harry Potter/Metroid crossover  
Chapter 11: Return of the SA-X  
12-31-2005  
by Grey-X

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series and all of its characters are the creation and property of J. K. Rowling. Samus Aran and the Metroid series are the creation and property of Nintendo, and was originally masterminded by Gunpei Yokoi (1941-1997) .

This fic is dedicated to Razor Knight and CubedCinder128, whose support gave me the confidence I needed to write this thing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Samus walked through the dungeon's corridors, hundreds of thoughts going through her mind at once. It had been several hours since the attack on Snape, goading Dumbledore and the others into finishing up whatever they were working on. But to complete their work anytime soon, they apparently needed her help. McGonagall had told her that the Order's members were busily working in a room magically hidden on the lower levels, and that was where Samus was headed.

_It's now more important than ever to take the fight to the X,_ thought Samus acidly. Samus was one who liked to confront a problem head-on, and all the mystery surrounding the X's location, and who it was that had brought them here, tested her patience unlike anything else the last few days. The only thing that seemed certain was that Voldemort was, in all likelihood, not the culprit. But at last, it sounded as if they would get answers soon.

_HP-X. I can't believe it,_ Samus thought as she continued to walk. _Harry and I are a lot alike, and now he has his own dark twin. And if he really escaped..._ She stopped when she reached a suit of armor with four arms. She looked directly across from it, and saw a painting of a two-headed troll, which was busily picking both of its noses. _Suit of armor, painting... alright, that's what McGonagall said to look for. So where's this secret room?_

"Samus, down here," came McGonagall's voice from directly below. Startled, Samus looked down. A circular hole had magically appeared in the dungeon floor, and McGonagall's head was sticking out. "Hurry up and climb down, before someone sees," she said urgently.

"Alright," replied Samus as she stepped closer to the hole. McGonagall's head disappeared, and Samus could see the top of a ladder.

"Oh, wait a minute, I forgot," came McGonagall's voice again. "You can use a ladder because..."

"Yes, I can," said Samus sternly as she positioned herself to climb down. "Just get clear." And with that, she carefully lowered herself. The fact that she was wearing her suit underneath her robes posed no problem, since she could carefully stick the muzzle of her arm cannon between the rungs. Within seconds, blackness filled Samus's vision, and she had no idea how long she spent climbing down. But eventually, faint light, possibly from a candle or wall sconce, illuminated her surroundings, and Samus reached a small room at the bottom. There was a wooden door there, and McGonagall was waiting beside it.

"We had to conduct our little operation in a place we knew we wouldn't be discovered, namely by Umbridge," explained McGonagall as she opened the door.

"But just what are you..." Samus began, but her voice trailed off when she entered the secret room. Several desks and tables were scattered all across a very spacious room, which was illuminated by several wall sconces. But what was on those tables, Samus hadn't expected. The desk nearest to her had several books piled on top of them, but not the ancient books from the library. On just about every other desk and table were what looked like primitive computer parts from the current era, connected haphazardly by wires. "You're working with technology? B-But I thought you didn't know how. And I thought that at Hogwarts, machines couldn't..."

"It's true that Muggle machines are usually rendered useless in places with a lot of magic in the air," came a man's voice, which startled Samus. Then a balding man with glasses stood up from behind a table, prodding a computer chip with his wand. "However, Dumbledore has put a ward around this room, blocking out all that interference, so we can work."

Samus stared at the man for a moment, then noticed that what hair he had left was fiery red. "You must be Arthur Weasley, Ron's father," she said. Arthur then lifted his head, seeing Samus for the first time. A second later, a surprised smile crept across his face.

"You... know my son?" he asked, sounding pleasantly surprised.

"Yes, I've met him. And any friend of Harry's a friend of mine," replied Samus.

Arthur then put down his wand and computer chip and walked over to Samus, hand outstretched. "Well then, I'm very pleased to meet you, Ms. Samus Aran. It's not every day we get to meet a time-traveling Muggle bounty hunter."

Samus stared at Arthur's hand for a second, then grasped it and shook it firmly. "I'm not here by choice though, remember. We still have to find whoever's responsible," she said.

"Right right, of course," said Arthur as he rubbed his hand; obviously he hadn't expected Samus's grip to be so strong.

"So... what's the plan? Why are all these computers here? What exactly are you and Dumbledore trying to do?" Samus asked impatiently.

"Dumbledore's plan is to enchant Muggle machines used for surveillance and imprint locating spells onto them. Specifically, he wishes to transfer them to the ones Muggles launch into space... satellites, I believe they're called," spoke up McGonagall. "In theory, he believes that such machines, if imbued with the most powerful locating and revealing spells, could amplify their power and find these X parasites, regardless of whatever enchantments are being used to hide them. Even if they're somewhere Unplottable."

"That's what all this stuff is for," added Arthur. "Dumbledore's been at it the last two days, and I arrived this morning to help. His plan is to... what's to word? Oh yes... UPLINK with these Muggle satellites, transmit enchantments to them, and use them to scan all of Earth. We've got these 'satellite dishes' up on the roof, Disillusioned of course, to do just that once we're ready."

Samus looked over to McGonagall, then to Arthur, who was once again busily tinkering with computer parts. In her mind's eye, she tried to picture Earth's surveillance satellites being enchanted to work in that manner, using what knowledge she picked up about sorcery. "It... sounds like a good plan, on paper," she said at length. "But I'm curious, why not try using the scanning equipment on my ship? I've been sending it up into orbit to scan Earth's surface for days, don't forget."

"Dumbledore feared it would be too advanced for us to make any sense of," said Arthur offhandedly. "Mixing magic and machines is a delicate business, and few wizards ever attempt it. That's why he summoned me here," he said with a hint of triumph in his voice.

Samus looked over to the desk with books piled up on it, realizing they were books about computers and technological research. _Obviously, you still have plenty to learn._ Out loud, she said, "And why wasn't I told about this earlier?"

"Please forgive us, Samus, but at first Dumbledore thought that you wouldn't know enough about magic to be of much help," said McGonagall.

"His mistake, then," said Samus regally. "Don't forget, during the summer, I killed time by reading for hours on end. Just because I can't use magic doesn't mean I can't gain a partial understanding of it. I mean, if I had a cauldron and ingredients right here, I could whip you up a passable Draught of Living Death." It was true that she absorbed a good deal of knowledge during her months at Hogwarts. Even with amnesia, the love of knowledge the Chozo had imprinted on her was alive in her psyche, despite stumbling upon knowledge that clashed with her scientific know-how.

McGonagall stared back at Samus for a moment, her face full of regret. "I see your point," she said at last.

"Well then, let's get cracking," said Arthur enthusiastically. "Working together, I'm sure we can get this up and running in no time..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raindrops forcefully slammed into the windows of the library, creating a plangent, irritating din that made it impossible for Pansy Parkinson to read. The skies had been clear all day, but now thick rainclouds had blown in and cast a foreboding gloom all over Hogwarts. She had tried using Imperturbable Charms on the windows, but still hadn't quite mastered the spell, and the noise continued to reverberate throughout the library, unabated. _You'd think someone would've put Imperturbable Charms on the windows for us,_ she thought sourly.

"BLEA-CHOO!" Pansy let out another explosive sneeze, splattering the pages of the book. It was bad enough that the weather took a turn for the worst, but she still had a lingering chill, thanks to whatever that Muggle did. And then, an impossibly loud clap of thunder punctuated her sneeze, making her jump. _Oh, the hell with it. I'll go back to the common room,_ thought Pansy, finally giving up and shutting the copy of _Advanced Potion Making_ she borrowed from a sixth-year.

She stood up and looked around the library. Aside from her, the only occupant around was Vincent Crabbe. He was slouched in an armchair and silently reading another comic book, though he looked half-asleep.

Another thunderclap resounded throughout the library, making both of them jump. Pansy looked out the window, noticing it was almost pitch-black outside. Pansy wasn't sure why, but she felt as if that blackness foreshadowed something. _Oh, I'm just imagining things. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has already risen again from what Draco tells me, and there's no one more dangerous than him,_ Pansy thought with a sigh. She thought about Draco, and how eager he sounded to serve the Dark Lord. Then she let out another sneeze.

"Urgh," she grunted, pulling out a handkerchief to blow her nose. But once she finished doing that, she heard something besides the incessant rain. It sounded like the noxious burbling of a slimy, viscous potion.

"Hey Crabbe, did you hear..." Pansy began as she turned around. But the rest of her words caught in her throat when she saw Crabbe lying unconscious on the floor. Out the corner of her eye, she saw something else, something with the vague outline of a man. Turning, Pansy saw someone pointing at her, gasping when she recognized his face.

And then bright, blood-red light filled Pansy's vision. A second later, she slumped to the floor and blacked out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Samus squinted at the computer monitor, her mind working at light-speed. At the same time, her left hand was furiously punching in commands into a keyboard by her side. She had been at it for at least ten minutes, but it still felt awkward for her. When it came to hacking into computers, Samus realized she'd been spoiled. Samus was used to using her helmet's visor to hack into computer systems for her. But for now, the best option seemed to be to do things the old-fashioned way. Fortunately, she had learned all she needed to know about mathematics from her Chozo benefactors. And she was a fast learner, adapting to using the primitive human instrument quickly.

Samus punched in a few last commands, and squinted to see if her efforts bore fruit. "Good news, people," she suddenly said. "I think I've bypassed the last few security lockouts, and the people of Earth are probably none the wiser. I think we're ready."

"Excellent. This is the part that had stumped Dumbledore and I for days," said McGonagall enthusiastically. "It's obvious that the Muggles don't wish to have anyone tinkering with their machines, and we couldn't figure out how to get around their safeguards."

"I'm curious, though. How come Dumbledore couldn't just use some spell to get past the lockouts?" asked Samus. When McGonagall and Arthur told her what they required of her, she assumed that a simple charm on their part would defeat the security lockouts as easily as Alohomora would open a door lock.

"Unfortunately, no such spell yet exists that can unlock computer programs as easily as we can unlock doors," came a calm voice from the door. Samus looked up to see Dumbledore standing there. "Regrettably, hardly any wizards believe that it is worth putting the time and effort into inventing spells that will work on such rather astounding Muggle creations, so we've had to invent them on the spot. Arthur has been very helpful with that today," he finished with a kind smile. Out of the corner of her eye, Samus thought she saw Arthur crack a small smile of his own.

"OK, I see your point," said Samus. "Is everything else ready, though?"

"McGonagall and I... yes, I think we're done," said Arthur. Samus looked across the room to see Arthur glaring at his own monitor, his expression unreadable. McGonagall was waving her wand in front of one of the computer towers while flipping through one of the books about computers.

"Splendid. Hopefully then, we will have the enemy's location within moments," said Dumbledore, though his voice sounded a little less cheery than before. "But first Samus, I would like to ask you something."

"Huh?" gasped Samus, surprised and suddenly nervous. "What?"

"McGonagall told me what she overheard in Snape's office a few hours ago," said Dumbledore in a heavy voice. "It seems that being infused with the DNA of a Metroid has changed Harry Potter to a greater degree than you thought. Do you think you could explain exactly what's happening to him?"

Samus quickly looked away, hoping that Dumbledore wouldn't see the pained look on her face. Learning that Harry gained new abilities made her uneasy; she knew that Harry hated feeling different, and couldn't imagine what he was going through now. "Yes, I have been giving it some thought," Samus said at length. "The only explanation that I can think of is that, somehow, he's absorbed some of the abilities of a Space Pirate."

"A... what?" exclaimed McGonagall.

"Space Pirate. A race of alien aggressors I've dedicated my life to fighting; they're like the Death Eaters of my time," explained Samus. "The X that attacked Umbridge was mimicking one."

"So? What's that got to do with Harry?" asked Arthur.

Samus hesitated for a moment. "That X infected Harry, and then he absorbed it after the DNA transfusion. Somehow, he must have absorbed some of a Pirate's abilities. As Moody found out, the Pirates are extremely swift and agile, and can jump like I can. Not only that, they have energy weapons fused into their bodies. They've been trying to reverse-engineer my weapon systems for a long time. They've progressed so far that they now outfit all their troops with organic-based pulse cannons that are fused into their arms and interconnected with their biophysical structure. I can't explain how, but somehow, Harry can focus a sort of energy through his wand, sort of mimicking their weaponry."

There was a silence in the room for a moment, but it was broken when McGonagall cried out in an exasperated voice. "Are you telling me that Potter will take on traits from any other creature the X mimic, like dementors or doxies or..."

"Don't worry," said Samus sharply. "Usually, that only happens when taking in an X-Core. I don't know how Harry gained that power from a normal X, but I don't think we have to worry about him growing wings and extra arms, or sucking out anyone's soul. It's probably a one-time deal, so long as we keep him away from any more X."

Silence lingered for a few agonizing seconds, but Dumbledore spoke up at last. "Thank you, Samus, for shedding some light on that mystery. But now, I believe we must turn our attention elsewhere. It's time to use those Muggle satellites."

With that, Dumbledore walked over to McGonagall and stood side-by-side with her. They waved their wands in front of one of the computer towers, muttering so softly that Samus couldn't make out their incantations. Meanwhile, Arthur continued to type commands into a keyboard, though very clumsily, and occasionally he looked up at the professors. Samus sat and silently watched them work, and minutes slowly ticked by. Samus considered herself to be a patient woman, but for several minutes it seemed no progress was being made, and she began to grow restless.

Just when Samus felt she would lose all patience, a bright beam issued forth from one of the many machines resting on the tables, aimed at the center of the room. It made Samus think of a big holo-projector, and soon her first impression proved rather accurate. All of a sudden, a huge, shimmering representation of Earth burst into existence, tilted on its axis and slowly rotating. "Well, it seems step one is complete," said McGonagall suddenly. "Now to begin using the charms and searching for the X."

Samus looked at the wizards again, but soon focused her attention back on the magical display of Earth, her patience renewed. During her time at Hogwarts, she had come to respect both Dumbledore and McGonagall for their kindness and obvious wisdom. Now she respected their determination and courage as well. As much as she preferred working alone, she felt fortunate to have such capable people on her side. _Any second now, this thing'll show me where I need to go,_ she thought hopefully.

After a few more minutes, though, there was no visible change in the magical projection. Samus found herself growing impatient and edgy again, but as the projection continued to turn and Europe came into view, she noticed a white, blinking dot on the surface. It was situated somewhere within Europe, on one of its islands. "Here!" she said as she stood up, pointing. "Whatever your spells found, it's indicating a spot here!" Arthur quickly ran to her side to see where she was pointing, but when he saw it, the color suddenly drained from his face. "What's wrong?" asked Samus, now a little nervous.

"Merlin's beard... it's right here!" shouted Arthur, his body shaking. "That dot is right over Hogwarts! They're still here!"

Samus stared at him with a look of utter disbelief, terror sweeping over her. "But... that's impossible! I got rid of the X in the Chamber of Secrets! How can..."

At that instant, Severus Snape burst into the secret room, clutching a piece of rolled-up parchment. His face looked paler than usual, and his eyes lacked their usual piercing glare. "Draco Malfoy just gave me this, something he found in the library," he exclaimed, holding up the parchment. "Two of my students were taken. That little bastard... this HP-X is back."

xxxxxxxxxx

Harry Potter sat by the window in the Gryffindor common room, watching the raging storm outside. His mind wasn't on the terrible weather, though. He was too busy thinking over everything that happened in the last few days. _I thought my life was complicated before,_ he thought sourly. _And I thought my life couldn't possibly get any worse... that there wouldn't be anything worse than Voldemort to worry about. Boy, I was dead wrong. Why does the universe keep screwing me over?_ No reply came to Harry's silent queries, but a loud thunderclap made the window rattle, making him jump in surprise.

Harry looked out the window again. _Glad I'm not out there,_ he thought. _That rain... ugh, I'd be freezing._ His thoughts drifted back to his battle against the HP-X, and how he found out that, like the Metroids, he could no longer tolerate cold temperatures. _I don't know how I'll survive the winter now, if that's the case. It's part of my DNA now, no curing it._

He looked down at his hand, thinking about the changes he went through. It didn't look any different than before, but as he stared, he thought about how all the cells in his body now contained completely different genetic information. He wasn't anywhere near as knowledgeable about genetics as Samus, but he understood that his altered genome made him different from every other human on Earth. And no matter what Malfoy and Snape always insisted, Harry always hated standing out, being different from everyone else in the Wizarding world. Now, he was no longer entirely human. _And here I thought Umbridge couldn't hate me any more than she does already. If she found out I'm a half-breed too - and a half-alien at that - her head would spin._

Harry then looked down at his other hand, which had his wand. He concentrated, feeling energy being focused into it like before, making the wand glow and vibrate. A soft whirring came from the wand, steadily growing louder. But he stopped himself before too much power built up, and stared out the window again. _They're still out there,_ Harry thought morosely. _These X parasites... I got a bad feeling whoever's controlling them plans on unleashing them soon, and now we can't count on Snape's potion anymore. I'm sure the Order's doing their best but... this isn't the sort of thing they're supposed to deal with! They're supposed to fight Dark wizards, not aliens! Samus is really the only one who can stop them. Her and her alone._

Alone. Harry thought about all the things Samus revealed about herself. They were alike in many ways, but there were profound differences as well. Unlike him, she had grown up with people that cared for her, and raised her as one of their own. But after learning that he was a wizard, Harry found a place among the best friends anyone could ask for. But once Samus grew up and left the Chozo, she had become isolated, not even able to get along with her own kind. The people of the galaxy in her time looked to her for hope and revered her, thinking of her as a hero, but she still felt isolated and alone.

_She shouldn't have to feel alone,_ thought Harry. _That's why I really want to help her fight these X. It shouldn't be another private war for her._ But Harry knew Samus would never allow it. According to her, soon the Order would figure out where the X were hidden, and she would be off to stop them, and there was no way she would let him tag along. _But I changed my mind. I want to now!_ Harry thought resolutely. _I don't know how or why, but it's like fate threw us together for a reason, and we even have the same alien DNA now. That means I'm the only other person who's immune to the X, and..._

"Hey, Harry, I was wondering," came Ron's voice. "For the next thing I add to this bloody dream diary, is it OK with you if I use something about what's going on? Say that I dreamed that I was breathed on by these 'sheegoth' or something?"

Harry turned away from the window and looked at Ron. He was seated the table closest to the window, his dream diary open. Hermione was seated in a nearby armchair, reading _Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5_, and Crookshanks was nestled in her lap. And at a table in the far corner, Neville and Ginny were playing Wizard's chess. "Yeah, go ahead," said Harry nonchalantly, then stared out the window again. But a second later, Harry heard the sound of a book being slammed shut.

"Harry, what's wrong?" he heard Hermione ask. "You've been staring out that window for over half an hour. Something's obviously on your mind."

Harry let out a sigh, and then there was another thunderclap. How could someone with more brainpower than the rest of the students combined say something so idiotic? "Oh, gee I dunno. You think the thought of there being an army of alien parasites out there might be making me uneasy?" he spat, his voice full of sarcasm.

"Err, well, yes, I can understand that, especially since Snape's potion is probably useless now," said Hermione timidly, sounding hurt. "But worrying yourself sick over it won't help matters any."

"Besides, with Samus Aran on the case, we have nothing to worry about, right?" asked Ron delicately. "From what you told us, she deals with this sort of thing on a daily basis."

It was true that Samus completed seemingly impossible tasks before, but he had a nasty feeling this time would be different. "That's just the thing. I'm worried about her, too. You two saw what she was like before, always shy and isolated. She's always been like that, always feeling alone. And the only reason she trusts me is because she felt only I can understand what's she gone through." Harry turned back around, seeing Ron and Hermione staring at him with scrutinizing faces. "I don't want her to do this alone," he went on. "Once she finds out where the X are, I want to go with her."

"Harry, no!" cried Hermione, now sounding fearful. "It'll be way too dangerous, even when factoring in these strange new powers you've got!"

"And besides, Samus made you promise her you wouldn't try hunting them by yourself, didn't she?" added Ron.

Harry looked from one friend to the other. It irritated him to hear them be as overprotective as Samus and all the Order members, but he still felt grateful to have friends who cared about him deeply. _If only Samus met more people like this. Sure, she met Adam, but he's a bit of an arse,_ he thought as he turned back to the window. "Yes, Ron, she did, but..." His words trailed off as he noticed something outside the window that didn't quite belong there. "Uh, people, we may have another situation here."

Ron and Hermione came to the window, and a few seconds later, Ginny and Neville crowded around Harry as well...

Outside Gryffindor Tower, soaring across the castle, was Samus Aran's blazing, spinning body, using the space jump to fly to some unknown destination.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Atop the very tip of the highest tower of the castle, which rose into the gloomy sky like a spire, stood the HP-X. His arms were folded, standing as motionless as a statue, heedless of the cold rain drenching him and the impossibly loud thunderclaps. Such things couldn't possibly distract him; all that concerned him was the eventual arrival of the enemy. Samus Aran's foolhardy sense of heroics would no doubt goad her into launching a rescue attempt. HP-X had kidnapped two of the students and left a note, saying that Samus was to meet him outside the castle, alone, if she wanted them back alive. The HP-X had no doubt other Order members would be watching and lying in wait, but they wouldn't be able to do anything in time...

Thanks to the sentience and intelligence gained from sampling and copying a human, HP-X was able to feel a swell of pride completely independent of the will controlling the rest of his species, and a small grin actually formed on his face. Soon, it would be time to recover something crucial, and that would mean something invaluable to the X, though no one else could truly comprehend how...

All of a sudden, HP-X tensed up, hearing a whirring noise over the sound of the rain. He turned to his left, and saw Samus space jumping up toward the tower. The grin on his face grew wider. The time was at hand...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Samus ascended and flew toward the tower, she could barely make out the outline of the HP-X; his blackish-blue skinsheath made him blend in with the gloomy, cloudy. _Just like his note said,_ thought Samus. _This is obviously a trap. But I can't leave those kids in his clutches, no matter how full of shit they are._ But then she realized that they may have already been assimilated by the X. Now that they knew the HP-X had indeed escaped, Samus and the Order had to assume that Snape's potion could no longer be counted on. _But still, I have to try, AND try to survive whatever he'll throw at me._

As Samus got closer to the spire-like tower, though, the HP-X made no movement. _Of course, he could be whipping up some sort of spell without moving,_ thought Samus. _And just how can he use magic without a wand?_

At last Samus reached the tower. She grabbed the edge and pulled herself up, carefully planting her feet on the shingles. But the tower's roof was too steep, and Samus realized if she wasn't careful, she could easily lose her footing and fall. She looked up and took aim at the HP-X, who still hadn't moved. For a second, Samus hesitated, being close enough to see just how much this thing resembled Harry. But then, several shingles popped off of the tower, and Samus saw them reforming into razor-sharp shuriken. Samus jumped straight up as all the shuriken spun toward her, then locked onto the HP-X and fired a missile. HP-X pointed at it to fire off a curse, but he was too slow. The missile's impact knocked him off his perch, and he fell behind the tower.

But as Samus struggled to regain her footing after touching down again, she heard a horrible buzzing noise that mixed with the din of the rain and thunder. Looking around, she saw the HP-X glide through the air, coming across the tower to approach her from her right side. He had sprouted huge, insectoid wings that resembled a dragonfly's, and she was instantly reminded of Chykka's adult form.

Samus took aim again, but HP-X flew backward and reared his hand back. It looked like an ice beam blast was being charged up in his hand, and a second later, HP-X hurled the wintry blast her way. Samus jumped up to where HP-X had been perched moments before. Looking down, she saw half of the tower's roof was coated in ice. _It must've grown more powerful,_ Samus realized.

But now, the HP-X was flying toward another part of the castle. Samus could've easily fired missiles to home in on him, but Samus decided against it. _He wants me to follow him,_ she reasoned. _Maybe if I do, he'll lead me to where those kids are._ But she also realized HP-X could be leading her into whatever horrific trap he had set up for her. Either way, she made up her mind.

She quickly took a look all around her, hoping to spot the other Order members that were flying around as well. But thanks to the gloomy darkness, she couldn't spot any. _Doesn't matter. They're here only for backup. The responsibility's mainly fallen on me._ She shored up her confidence, then jumped off the tower's roof, space jumping after the HP-X.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pansy Parkinson struggled against the magical ropes binding her, but it was no use. The ropes were too strong, and they merely dug painfully into her skin. Tears mixed with the rain splashed onto her face. She wanted to scream for help, but she was gagged as well. Pansy turned to her side, and saw Crabbe hadn't had any luck freeing himself either. And the two of them had been left on top of a roof, hundreds of feet above the ground and exposed to the harshness of the storm. The cold that plagued her since that unfortunate run-in with that freaky Muggle servant had grown exponentially worse. The rain mercilessly battered her body, and her wet uniform clung to her like a second skin.

Out the corner of her eye, Pansy saw another bolt of lightning light up the evening sky, making her shudder with fright. Seconds later, a booming thunderclap could be heard. But once that sound died away, Pansy heard another unsettling noise: a horrible buzzing sound, making Pansy think of a giant doxy. She looked around, and then felt a wave of cold that had nothing to do with the rain. Harry Potter, still covered in that ugly black skinsheath, was FLYING back to the roof, having sprouted bug-like wings. If she wasn't gagged, she would've let out a terrified shriek. _Why's he doing this?_ she thought panickingly. _What'd he do to himself? And does he hate us THIS much? We only joked to Rita Skeeter about him being dangerous and power-hungry last year, but now..._

He landed a few feet away from her and Crabbe, and then walked by them, his pointy toes noisily scraping against the roof's tiles. Pansy saw Crabbe squirm violently, and judging from the look on his face, all sorts of obscenities would spew from his mouth if he wasn't gagged.

Harry continued to ignore them as he kneeled down, reaching for something. Turning to get a better look, Pansy saw a simple backpack had been left on the roof as well. Harry reached into it, and pulled out a large jar filled with some strange, glistening, clear liquid. _What is that? Veritaserum?_ Pansy wondered. But whatever it was, she knew it wasn't good news for her, or anyone. She feared that Harry would use this potion on her. But he walked past her again, almost as if she wasn't there.

More claps of thunder pierced the night. After they subsided, Pansy heard yet another strange sound: a sort of whirring, crackling noise. But somehow, in a way she didn't understand, this sound filled her with an unexplainable swell of hope. Looking around, she saw something coming from the same direction that Harry did, a sort of blazing, spinning something, hurling down toward them...

And then, whatever it was, it uncurled and landed on the roof. It looked like a human, clad head-to-foot in some kind of armored suit, which glistened in the glow from the lightning and the raindrops splashing on it. Some sort of huge cannon was welded onto the right arm, and it was pointed directly at Harry. Somehow, though, its shape looked familiar. _Wait a minute,_ thought Pansy, realization sweeping over her. _I saw that before... we ALL did this morning! Is that..._

And then Pansy noticed that Harry was hiding the potion jar behind his back, ready to throw it at a moment's notice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Samus kept her arm cannon aimed at HP-X, anxious for her chance to blast him into oblivion. But she knew she had to bide her time. Hostage rescues were always tricky affairs, and she had no intention of failing due to impatience.

"Let them go. This is between you and me," demanded Samus, edging closer to HP-X. But HP-X didn't move or so much as blink. _Why did he lead me here? What's the point of all this? And most importantly, why did the satellites pick up only HIM? Are the rest of the X hidden that well?_

Then, on the peripheries of her vision, Samus noticed the girl named Pansy Parkinson suddenly squirm violently, wide-eyed with terror and glaring at HP-X's back. She kept inclining her head toward HP-X. Samus realized Pansy was trying to warn her about something. After returning her attention to HP-X, she noticed he had one arm behind his back.

Samus armed her missile launcher, but it was too late. HP-X threw something directly at her. Samus heard and felt a glass container shatter against her chest plate. Looking down, she saw a clear liquid that was definitely not water spread all over her suit. But she didn't feel any pain, and her visor wasn't flashing any warnings, so at the moment, it seemed she was safe. _But what's this stuff supposed to do?_ she thought, suddenly fearful.

Suddenly, bright light cascaded all around her. Looking up, he saw HP-X had both hands outstretched, and he was sending out some kind of energy beam at her. However, she still felt no pain. She aimed at HP-X again...

And all of a sudden, she felt a tugging sensation rip throughout her entire body, and it steadily grew worse. She tried to fire at HP-X, but found her body wouldn't heed her commands anymore. The pain grew worse and worse, and if her fusion suit was being ripped right off. She had only felt this sort of pain once: when the remains of Metroid Prime had forcibly torn the Phazon from her power suit.

The tugging got worse, and Samus just stood there, paralyzed by pain. Then, Samus saw crystalline, blue goo spewing forth from her chest plate, as if it was being extracted and pulled out. It took a few seconds, but eventually she remembered where she saw that before. _Oh no, that's the color of... no, it can't be! Not THAT!_

At last, just as suddenly as it had began, the pain stopped. Samus slumped down to her knees, feeling exhausted and weak, and almost slid down the slick, wet roof. She expected HP-X to blast her off the roof while she was vulnerable, but for several moments, nothing happened. Looking up, she saw the massive mass of clear-blue slime had taken a vague humanoid shape, and was beginning to transform. Within seconds, what looked like a tall, muscular, blond woman stood a few feet from Samus, naked and soaked from the rain. She was staring listlessly in front of her, with glowing, yellow-green eyes and a face that looked EXACTLY like her own. Then, the HP-X waved its hands, and white, magical sparks flew out and swirled around the new arrival.

Samus could only watch in horror as this thing was suddenly levitated off the ground, caught up in the vortex of magical energy. Then, yellow-green blobs seeped from her skin. Within seconds, that parasitic slime took shape. Metal plates of red, orange and gold spread out and covered her like armor, glistening in the light supplied by the sparks and the lightning strikes. Whereas Samus's armor looked sleek and organic, the armor forming on this copied humanoid looked bulky, mechanical, and hauntingly robust. Two huge, globular shapes were forming on her shoulders, another arm cannon took shape on her right arm, and a helmet suddenly formed around her head, this one with a smaller, green visor.

Samus recognized its shape all too well. This was the most powerful form of the gift she had received from the Chozo, but had been stolen and perverted for ill. It was now worn by something that haunted her worst nightmares.

The SA-X had risen again.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The SA-X, reborn and more powerful than ever before, was slowly levitated back down to the roof. As for the HP-X, his task was now complete, and he started to hover a few feet off the roof. Now that the SA-X was brought back to full power, it was time to turn their attention back to Samus. The SA-X aimed at Samus with her arm cannon and HP-X reached out with both hands, but Samus, still kneeling and rooted to the spot, didn't look at all ready to resist. Whatever the HP-X did, it had drained almost all of her suit's precious energy; it wouldn't take much to finish her off.

So the great bounty hunter had been rendered helpless yet again. It was time for others to act.

"Not so fast!" came a frenzied cry from nowhere. "It's payback time, you little wanker!"

Before HP-X or SA-X could even blink, a flying motorcycle (and a Harley-Davidson, no less) on which Snape was seated came barreling through the stormy night sky. The front tire slammed into HP-X. The motorcycle was moving with so much momentum, it knocked HP-X silly, and Snape continued to fly forward, smashing Harry's parasitic clone into a nearby wall. _I hate to admit it, but Black certainly created a remarkable flying device. It handles better than most brooms,_ Snape thought as the motorcycle backed away from the wall to let HP-X drop to the ground. _It was a good thing that Arthur Weasley decided to use this to fly to Hogwarts. It's coming in handy._

A second after Snape knocked HP-X out of the sky, another wizard flew in. Dumbledore sped down on a broom, his wand aimed at the SA-X. There was an explosion of white sparks and a loud _FTANG_. SA-X's helmet popped off her head and fell out of sight. SA-X flailed about and backed away, completely taken by surprise. Meanwhile, Dumbledore continued to soar toward the roof. He soared past it, but as he did, he waved his wand and suddenly Parkinson and Crabbe were levitated off the roof, as if having been lassoed by invisible ropes.

HP-X had been knocked out of the sky by Snape, and Dumbledore had rescued the hostages. That left Samus and SA-X alone on the roof. The quick thinking of the Order gave Samus just enough time to recover. Her suit's energy was almost gone and her entire body ached, but she intended to stand her ground and fight. She stood up and aimed at SA-X just as she recovered from Dumbledore's sneak attack. Her doppleganger raised her arm cannon as well...

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was obvious that it would take more than an impact from a flying motorcycle to take out the HP-X. After a few seconds in freefall, Harry's double recovered and flew back up at Snape, his wings filling the air with an incessant, noxious buzzing. He fired off a Killing Curse as he ascended, but Snape expertly piloted Sirius's motorcycle to evade them, and returned fire with Killing Curses of his own. Unfortunately, HP-X proved to be just as adept a flier, easily dodging the deadly green beams.

After a few moments, however, HP-X tried something else. He waved both his arms, and suddenly, the raindrops cascading all around him formed into thick chunks of ice, the size of Quaffles. One after another, they were magically hurled toward Snape with deadly speed. Snape did his best to avoid them, but one caught him in the shoulder, almost breaking the bones there. The motorcycle hovered around aimlessly as Snape nursed his injured shoulder. Snape was wide open.

HP-X hesitated for a second, as if something was holding him back. Then, small, bat-like shapes began fluttering all over his face. HP-X screamed and his hands rose to his face, as if to forcibly pry the mysterious things off.

"Oh, I'm good," came a self-satisfied, high-pitched voice that cut through the sound of the rain. Snape turned in the direction of the voice to see Ginny Weasley, flying her brother's Cleansweep and smiling triumphantly.

Another voice rang through the stormy night. "Ginny, stay with Snape! Time to bring alien boy down to Earth!" A second later, Ron Weasley came flying straight down, riding Harry's Firebolt. As he flew past HP-X, he yelled _"Carpe Retractum!"_ A yellow band of energy shot out of Ron's wand and wrapped around HP-X's torso, pulling the parasitic clone of his friend down with him. A split second before Ron would've crashed, he pulled up and disengaged his spell, leaving HP-X to slam into the muddy ground of one of the castle's interior courtyards.

HP-X staggered as he got back up, his skinsheath and wings coated with mud. But he wasn't given long to regather his wits. Looking up, he saw Neville Longbottom about twenty feet away, approaching timidly. Neville threw what looked like seeds over at HP-X, and they all harmlessly fell into the mud. Then he raised his wand, shut his eyes tightly, and spluttered out a series of incantations that HP-X couldn't hear.

HP-X pointed at Neville, ready to strike him down. But before he could do anything, what looked like thick, brambly vines erupted from the muddy ground and tightly wrapped around him, holding him in one spot. HP-X desperately tried to tear them apart with his talons, but whatever plants Neville was magically controlling were too resilient to be phsyically ripped apart. Also, the thorns secreted a toxin into him, making him queasy.

"I'm doing it! I'm doing it!" Neville cried out jubilantly, thrilled that his knack for Herbology proven useful to his friends. "Hermione, he's all yours!"

Hermione ran across the courtyard and yelled, "_Glacius!_" Soon, the HP-X was enveloped in subzero mist. Neville's plants could resist a sudden cold snap, but the rapid temperature shift was debilitating the HP-X. The HP-X howled in impotent rage, but then realized if the vines were resistant to cold, perhaps extreme heat was the answer. With a one gesture, the vines ensnaring him burst into flames, and at the same time, Hermione was blasted off her feet..

But it was a short-lived victory. A shrill blasting sound filled the air, and a microsecond later, a bright ball of yellow energy smashed into HP-X, knocking him flat on his back. He quickly stood up, and saw Harry Potter advancing and charging up another blast.

_One-on-one, I'd probably lose against you, I admit it,_ Harry thought as he continued to build up power in his wand. _Thankfully, though, I don't have to fight alone. I've got friends to fight with me, and you can't beat all of us. It took a lot of arguing to convince them I wasn't going to stand by and let Samus fight alone, and after they realized that, they insisted on coming out with me. What would I do without them?_ He fired his second blast, and HP-X was knocked into a nearby window, almost shattering it. Harry then heard footsteps behind him. Turning around, he saw that Ron and Hermione take up positions at either side of him, their wands raised. He smiled, then looked back at HP-X, who was just getting up. He charged another blast...

_"Glacius!"_ bellowed Hermione.

_"Stupefy!"_ yelled Ron.

The blast of red energy and rush of freezing air made HP-X stagger again, but he quickly regained his composure and pointed at the trio. But Harry's blast was ready, and he released it...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The SA-X fired another super missile at Samus, but since she lost her helmet so soon after her rebirth, she couldn't make it home in on her target. Samus carefully jumped aside and it sped past her. It detonated against one of the castle's many towers, causing chunks of masonry to plummet to the ground. Samus then released her charged-up blast at her doppleganger, but she jumped straight up, and the three swirling bursts of heat and electricity passed underneath her. SA-X then fired another super missile down at the roof, and Samus barely jumped away in time. That part of the roof caved in thanks to the explosive impact.

_She's quicker now, and her weapons - the super missiles and ice-spazer combo - they seem more powerful too!_ Samus thought fearfully. _This won't be as easy as last time._

SA-X landed a few feet away - far too close for comfort - and the ice-spazer at Samus. Samus once again dashed aside, and then fired an ice missile directly at the SA-X's midsection. The missile's freezing effect encased the SA-X's legs in ice, and ice formed on part of the roof as well. Furthermore, the detonation caused that part of the roof to weaken and break off, taking the trapped doppleganger down with it. However, the SA-X lashed out with her grapple beam. It wrapped around Samus's left arm and she was dragged down with her.

While they were in freefall, the SA-X gave her grapple beam a good yank and Samus sped toward her. Then SA-X lashed out with a vicious left hook, and Samus felt the impact through her helmet. It took a few seconds for Samus's vision to come back into focus, and when it did, she saw the SA-X's face up close for the first time. It was indeed just like hers, only with no trace of emotion whatsoever. She also saw the ground was coming up fast.

Panicking, Samus quickly went into morph ball mode, and she heard the SA-X do the same. She quickly rolled away, in hopes of putting some distance between the two of them. When she unrolled, she found they were now standing in one of the courtyards. Also, she spotted Harry and his friends standing nearby, and they were all attacking the HP-X, who, for the moment, was rendered helpless by their onslaught. _Damnit Harry! You did it again, and this time you dragged your friends into it!_ she thought, filled with indignant fury. _Well, so far you and your friends are holding your own. That's something._

But that fleeting moment of pride she felt for Harry soon turned to terror when she saw a super missile streak toward the trio. Thankfully, they all saw it and scattered, and it detonated against a far-off wall. However, this meant that the HP-X was no longer held at bay. He turned and pointed at Samus, and used Avada Kedavra.

And his aim was perfect. Samus was blasted about ten feet into the air and came crashing back down onto the muddy soil, and she didn't move after that.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"NO!" Harry screamed. He suddenly felt dead inside, but soon, his sorrow was replaced with all-consuming rage. "GODDAMN YOU!" he cried, turning back to the HP-X and firing off the blast he had readied. But the HP-X jumped up and began hovering again, then formed more chunks of ice from the raindrops, hurling them down at Harry and his friends, forcing them to scatter. They tried to curses his way, but HP-X seemed to have gotten his second wind. He flew about too swiftly, and whatever attacks connected didn't seem to faze him the slightest. Even worse, they now had a new arrival to contend with...

Harry watched in horror as the SA-X slowly advanced, arm cannon raised and missile barrel opened. One look was all Harry needed to realize that, somehow, Samus's own parasitic clone was back as well. _We're dead,_ thought Harry. _There's no way any of us can fight BOTH of them..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

But just as everything looked hopeless, Snape suddenly flew back down into the courtyard on Sirius's motorcycle, and he was flanked by Ginny and Dumbledore. Snape sent out a Killing Curse at HP-X, who barely swerved in the air to avoid it. Ginny then performed yet another perfect Bat-Bogey Hex, this time on the SA-X, and Dumbledore followed up by sending out a bright beam of white light that blasted her off her feet.

HP-X flew above the courtyard for a moment, looking from one enemy to the other. Samus may be dead, but he seemed to realize that Snape and Dumbledore were still deadly forces to be reckoned with. Furthermore, Harry's growing power could no longer be ignored, and the fact that four of his friends were backing him up didn't help his situation any. Even with the SA-X revived, it would be pointless to stay and fight. Dumbledore could easily fight the SA-X by himself, leaving him to fend off six wizards at once.

The one controlling the rest of the X apparently felt the same way, and HP-X felt a sudden command, telling him to retreat. Besides, if all went well, soon they would all be theirs anyway. ALL of them.

HP-X turned and flew away from the courtyard, and the SA-X, having quickly recovered from Ginny and Dumbledore's hexes, bounded and began space jumping out of the castle grounds. Within seconds, they were both standing well beyond the walls. There could be no doubt that Snape and Dumbledore would try to follow them, but that was of no concern...

HP-X's wings retracted into his back, creating a disgusting slurping noise as they did. After that, he jumped up onto the SA-X's back, wrapping his arms around her armored torso. Once he did, she began to run into the Forbidden Forest, just as Snape and Dumbledore closed in (Ginny, of course, had not been allowed to pursue them) .

The two wizards flew even faster, trying to close the distance. But the SA-X continued making her way through the forest, deftly swerving through the trees, and slowly, she began picking up more speed. Her armor began to give off a strange, glowing energy as her speed increased, and four ghostly images of her body trailed behind her, copying her every move. Eventually, she reached a velocity that far exceeded the top speeds of Dumbledore's broom and the flying motorcycle Snape borrowed, and left them far behind.

SA-X continued to run through the forest, with the HP-X riding on her back. At one point, a unicorn had been unfortunate enough to be in their path, and the SA-X ran through it, instantly killing the creature and splattering its precious blood all over the trees, the ground, and her own armor. The fact that they had accidently slaughtered such a pure creature meant nothing to SA-X and HP-X. Soon, they were dozens of miles away from Hogwarts, almost at their desired destination...

Suddenly, the SA-X crouched and skidded to a halt along the ground. Her armored body glowed even more fiercely, and a shrilling, tacking sound could be heard for miles. It was as if her armor just stored some incredible form of power, one begging for release...

The SA-X righted herself, and then, her body rocketed straight up like a missile being launched, taking the HP-X along with her. Thanks to the power of the 'shinespark' maneuver, her body continued to shoot upward, unhindered by gravity or any other force, until they were finally out of the sight of anyone in the forest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry stood in front of Samus's motionless body, staring down at her. He wasn't aware of the cold rain that continued to soak his clothes, or the fact that his four fellow Gryffindors were standing beside him. All that was on his mind was seeing someone else die in front of him, someone that, even though he only know her for a few days, felt closer to than almost anyone else he ever met.

It was Ginny who finally broke the painful silence. "Is... is she really... did the curse really... you know?"

"But, wouldn't her suit... protect her from the curse somehow?" asked Hermione quietly.

"But Harry said her suit's like a living thing," Ron pointed out, sounding just as horrified as Harry felt. "Somehow, I doubt it'd protect her if that's the case."

Harry wasn't listening to any of them. He was too overwhelmed by grief and a sickening sense of dread. Not only had his newest friend died, but all hope of defeating the X may have died with her.

"Harry!" Neville suddenly cried out. "Her hand... I think I saw it move!"

Harry's heart skipped a beat, but forced himself to take a calming breath, then looked at Samus's hand. At first, he didn't see any movement, but after a few seconds, he saw that the fingers were slowly being flexed. He couldn't control himself. He knelt down beside Samus and shook her violently. "Samus? SAMUS?" he cried out desperately.

"Uhnnn, urgh... Harry," he heard Samus mutter incoherently.

"Oh Samus, you're alive!" exclaimed Harry as he grabbed Samus's left arm, trying to hoist her back up onto her feet. Of course, her armored body was oppressively heavy.

"Don't kill yourself, mate," said Ron suddenly, then he grabbed Samus's other arm and began pulling her up. "Let us help."

"Urgh, Harry... where are..." Samus began as she slowly came to.

"Gone," said Ginny. "Those two... things, they took off. Dumbledore and Snape went after them."

For a few moments, silence lingered in the courtyard again, broken only by an occasional clap of thunder. Eventually, though, Samus managed to get more words out. "All of you, get clear. I need to heal up."

Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville all looked from one to another, unsure of what she meant. Harry, however, had a feeling he knew what Samus planned to do. "OK, back away, all of you," he barked, leaving Samus to stand on her own and shooing his friends away from her.

Looking back, Harry saw that Samus had gone into morph ball mode and laid a power bomb. A second later, it went off and enveloped her in a bubble of thermonuclear energy. But this time, he could see a silhouette of her unarmored body, hovering in a squatting. "Wh-What's she d-doing?" spluttered Neville.

"Crystal Flash," stated Harry flatly. "It's a trick that lets her refill her suit's energy completely."

Eventually, the field of thermonuclear energy faded away, and Samus was standing in the middle of what looked like a sizzling impact crater, back in her armor. "Samus, how did you survive?" asked Harry as he walked back over to her. "It looked like the curse HAD killed you."

Samus took off her helmet and gazed down at Harry with compassionate eyes. "It almost did. What the HP-X did to me... it drained almost all of my suit's energy, and that one curse almost depleted the rest. And like I told you, once that energy's gone, it's game over."

Harry didn't want to think anymore about how easily Samus could've died, and changed the subject. "Uh, what DID he do? What happened?"

Samus sighed, then launched into an explanation. When she finished, Harry and his friends stared at her dumbly, paralyzed and shocked. "It's gone from bad to worse. Not only has Dumbledore's plan apparently failed, but now MY doppleganger's back as well."

Harry shuddered from a wave of cold that had nothing to do with the rain. Now both he and Samus had dopplegangers on the loose, the deadliest additions to their unseen enemy's arsenal.

As Harry stood there trying to make sense of it all, Samus noticed something lying on the ground. Looking down, she saw the SA-X's helmet lying in a puddle of mud. Gritting her teeth, she fired her beam at it, forcing it to revert to parasitic slime. "I swear, I'll put you back where you belong, I don't care how long it takes me," she spat as she slammed her foot down onto the slime, absorbing it.


	12. Invasion From Within

Fusion of Destinies  
a Harry Potter/Metroid crossover  
Chapter 12: Invasion From Within  
1-18-2006  
by Grey-X

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series and all of its characters are the creation and property of J. K. Rowling. Samus Aran and the Metroid series are the creation and property of Nintendo, and was originally masterminded by Gunpei Yokoi (1941-1997) .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Handu Mountain Preserve, an ingenious piece of magical engineering nestled inside the Himalayan Mountains, serving as the world's most prestigious magical zoo. A deep and intricate cave system created back when India was part of Great Britain's colonial empire, but remained in use well after India achieved its independence from England's Muggle government, simply because of how invaluable it is. Within the mountains, large, expansive chambers were carved out, and then magic was used to perfectly simulate any environment desired, so that almost any type of magical species could be safely housed and allowed to flourish. And considering how Muggle expansion continues to threaten many species, maintaining the preserve was most vital.

Not only is the Handu Mountain Preserve vital for safeguarding many endangered species of magical creatures, it also serves as an illustrious tourist attraction, drawing hundreds of witches and wizards from around the world. Just like Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade and Hogwarts, it has every conceivable security measure to keep Muggles out, such as being Unplottable and plenty of anti-Muggle charms put around each entry point. This makes it an ideal place for witches and wizards to gather and enjoy each others' company, all the while using observing some of the rarest magical creatures in existence.

But for one particular wizard, today's trip to the Handu Mountain Preserve was hardly his idea of fun. It was part of his duty as a member of the Order of the Phoenix, and he wasn't enjoying his job at all. A bit ironic, since the wizard in question was one Charlie Weasley.

Charlie Weasley trudged along alone through the wide tunnels that went deep into the Himalayan Mountains. The tunnel walls and ceilings didn't look like stone, though. For every few dozen yards along the walls, there was a window made out of enchanted glass, which let passerby peer into the magically-simulated environments and the animals within. As for the ceilings of the tunnels, they were enchanted to look like the sky outside, just like in the Ministry and the Great Hall in Hogwarts. Right now, it looked like it was afternoon, but Charlie Weasley noted that back in England, it was probably early in the morning.

_And it's only been a few hours since that attack,_ Charlie thought to himself as he walked on. He heard Dumbledore's first-hand account of what happened at Hogwarts a few hours before leaving, and it chilled him to the bone. He could hardly believe the totality of the OTHER threat the Wizarding world faced: deadly alien parasites from the future, being harnessed for some reason. And each time the X appeared at Hogwarts, the situation became more dire. _Now that one that mimicked the Order's newest ally is somehow back. First Harry gets infected by this thing, then he gets a clone that steals Snape's secrets, and now this!_ he thought morbidly, staring at the ground.

But Charlie picked up his head again, feeling a burning itchiness all over his face. The special cosmetics he put on to mask his family's trademark freckles made his face burn. Along with that, he had bleached his hair to disguise himself. He hated having to do that, but there had been no Polyjuice Potion available and he couldn't risk being recognized, especially since his brother was with the one he was tailing.

A few dozen feet in front of him was Cornelius Fudge, flanked by several Aurors. Unfortunately, neither Tonks nor Shacklebolt were assigned to the Minister that day, meaning someone else from the Order had to keep an eye on him. In this case, it was Charlie. Also with the Minister was his brother Percy and Lucius Malfoy, no doubt invited to accompany the Minister. Charlie wasn't sure which of the two he loathed more.

After a few more seconds, Charlie decided it was actually Fudge who infuriated him the most. Here was a time when the Minister of Magic should take charge, but instead he tried to pretend a problem doesn't exist and hoped it would go away. And here he was, making a routine inspection of the Handu Mountain Preserve when he should be coordinating a hunt for Voldemort! _Not only that, being in denial leaves him an easy target for Death Eaters, meaning someone has to tail him constantly,_ thought Charlie, glaring at the back of Lucius Malfoy's head. _Then again, we're also facing something that may make even THEM look like a bunch of perky veelas._

Charlie was so wrapped up in his thoughts, though, that he wasn't paying attention, and someone collided with him forcefully, knocking him to the ground. "Oh, I'm sorry!" he heard a little girl mutter, then she ran off. Charlie quickly got back on his feet, but when he looked ahead, he saw that Fudge and his entourage were gone. Not only that, there was a fork in the tunnel ahead.

"Oh great," muttered Charlie irritably. After a second's hesitation, he sprinted forward and ran down the tunnel at his right, praying it was the way Fudge had gone. The tunnel led to a very wide-open area with a high ceiling, and to his right there was a huge, curved glass barrier, which could only mean the environment beyond it housed some massive animals.

After a few agonizing minutes of surveying the area, it was obvious to Charlie that he had chosen the wrong path. _Great. By now, the Minister could be anywhere!_ he thought angrily. _Some help to the Order I am. Can't even just follow someone. Good thing I was never assigned to watch over Harry this summer._ He turned to go back the way he came, but someone else was walking down the tunnel.

Harry Potter was making his way into the chamber, carrying some sort of large, bulky suitcase. Charlie was well within Harry's field of vision as he walked down the tunnel, but Harry completely ignored him, not showing the slightest hint that he recognized him. _What's going on? What's he doing this far away from Hogwarts?_ Charlie wondered as Harry stepped out into the chamber, heading directly for him. As he did, Charlie noticed just how rigid and cold his features were...as if he were completely devoid of all human emotion. _I don't get it,_ thought Charlie. _What's with him? What's he doing here? And he didn't even seem to recognize me. What's going..._

Realization suddenly swept over Charlie like a tidal wave. This wasn't Harry Potter...at least, not the Harry Potter he and his family knew. Harry WAS indeed safely back at Hogwarts. This was the OTHER Harry Potter, the clone being manipulated by this 'X'.

For another few seconds, Charlie remained rooted to the spot, his previous mission forgotten. He could try and go after Harry's double himself, or quickly alert the rest of the Order. As he went over his options, he saw a middle-aged couple with two twin, pre-teen daughters walk by him, a blissfully happy family from the looks of it. _There's too many people here,_ Charlie reasoned. _If these X have something planned, I have to do something NOW._

Charlie spun around and sprinted, looking around for Harry's double. He spotted him several dozen feet away, right in front of the huge glass barrier he saw just as he had entered this chamber. But as Charlie was closing the distance between them, the being known as the HP-X turned his head to face him, noticing him for the first time. His brow furrowed and a small snarl formed on his lips. Charlie felt a chill run down his spine, remembering how Snape said this thing could perform even Unforgivable Curses without a wand. He reached for his own wand, trying to force down those feelings of fear.

But the HP-X apparently didn't want a fight just then. He threw the strange case he was carrying against the glass barrier, then turned and ran, disappearing behind a large group of witches. Charlie silently cursed to himself, then cautiously approached the case. As he neared it, though, an ominous humming noise suddenly came from the case, its speed and frequency gradually picking up.

Panicking, Charlie quickly ran backwards, certain the noise couldn't mean anything good. His instincts were dead-on. All of a sudden, a large wave of radiating, extreme heat burst forth from the case, expanding outward and instantly incinerating three wizards who had been too close, one of them a boy no older than ten. Sheer panic took hold of the crowd. They all screamed and frantically ran, desperate to get away, but Charlie merely stood rooted to the spot as tourists rushed past him. Then he noticed that the glass at the bottom of the barrier was giving off a dazzling, white-hot glow, and where the case had been, there was some sort of metal sphere, about two feet in diameter.

The metal sphere suddenly began to expand and take a different shape. Now, Charlie could see what looked like a human clad in some strange, bulky armor of red, orange and gold. It looked mechanical, with two large, globular shoulder pads, plating that had angular shapes, and what seemed like a huge cannon fused onto the right forearm. Also, where the head was, all he could see was a flowing mass of unhealthy-looking blond hair. Charlie finally realized what he was dealing with. _Oh my God... That's the SA-X!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The SA-X stared at the superheated glass barrier, then lifted her arm cannon and fired her ice-spazer combo. The extreme cold rapidly cooled the glass, steam and a horrible hissing noise filling the air around her. Then, she reared back her fist and threw a punch.

It shattered, creating a gaping hole in the barrier about forty feet high and thirty feet wide.

Soon after SA-X made the hole, a low rumbling sound resonated through the chamber. One of the huge creatures that lived in this simulated environment was no doubt approaching to check out the source of the shattering noise.

A few seconds later, a fully-grown Hungarian Horntail lumbered up to the shattered glass, leering down at the SA-X. Predictably, it shot out a volley of flame at her, but she merely took a huge leap upward to avoid it, and touched down a few feet away. She then aimed at the Horntail, the tip of her arm cannon split apart into four equal portions.

A super missile shot out, and it drilled deep into the Horntail's underbelly before it exploded. The dragon let out an ear-splitting shriek, but the SA-X ignored its cries of pain and fired another, this one digging into its arm before detonating. Then she fired one at its kneecap, and the same thing happened, splattering its shimmering blood all over the chamber's floor.

Now that the Hungarian Horntail was wounded so severely, the X had an opportunity. The particles from Snape's immunizing potion no doubt made their way into even the Handu Mountain Preserve's environments, but now they had a way to defeat it, and critically injuring the target was the first, crucial step. The SA-X lowered her arm cannon and concentrated, and slowly, several X parasites emerged from her armored body. With another set of commands from the one who brought them all here, the free-floating viral blobs shot forward, seeping into the Horntail's open wounds.

SA-X watched the Horntail squirm and shriek as the infection began. At that instant, however, she also heard a shrill cry from behind her. "Alright everyone, drop her!"

The air was filled with cries of _"Stupefy!"_ and _"Impedimenta!"_ All the hexes struck the SA-X from behind, but she could barely feel them. If not for the clangorous panging noises of spells impacting her armor, she'd scarcely be aware of them at all.

She slowly turned on the spot, but spells continued to strike her armor. Once the SA-X turned around, she saw fifteen of the preserve's security personnel, as well as Charlie Weasley, were all sending out hexes at her. One struck her in the face, but it did no more harm than the ones impacting her armor, merely making her flinch.

Having had enough, the SA-X raised her arm cannon again and fired. She took the wizards completely by surprise, and managed to freeze almost half of them solid. The SA-X didn't stop there; she fired a few missiles at the frozen wizards, and their bodies immediately shattered into hundreds of pieces. She kept firing her missiles. One struck a witch that had been too slow, and her body exploded in a shower of blood and mangled body parts.

Within less than a minute, the SA-X had mercilessly slaughtered thirteen of the wizards that had come after her. Only two witches and Charlie Weasley were still in one piece, and they were all lying on the floor, having scattered in a panic to avoid her weapon fire. She aimed for Charlie Weasley, but another simple command then rang in her head: _That's Charlie Weasley. Let him go. Let him go back to the others and tell them what happened here, and you just get on with your work._

The SA-X lowered her arm cannon and turned to leave, but as she did, she noticed that an adult Chinese Fireball had walked up to the gaping hole in the glass. But then, it was immediately attacked by the Hungarian Horntail, which savagely clamped its jaws around the Fireball's neck. The part of the SA-X that wasn't being suppressed by her unseen manipulator's enchantments felt a twinge of satisfaction. There was a faint, yellow-green glow coming from the Horntail's eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucius Malfoy walked side-by-side with Cornelius Fudge as the inspection of the Handu Mountain Preserve continued. The Death Eater couldn't help but to inwardly laugh at the Minister's stupidity. Even though that meddlesome Harry Potter had miraculously escaped and told him everything, the fool simply refused to believe that the Dark Lord could be back again. _And he still doesn't suspect that I'm one of the Dark Lord's followers,_ Lucius thought maliciously, his lips curling into a smile. _Like I once told Crouch, decent people are so easy to manipulate._

But Lucius felt a small pang of regret upon recalling that Barty Crouch Jr. hadn't survived. As he thought about this, he looked around, and noticed Percy Weasley was close by. _From what I understand, he's shut himself away from his family. Doesn't want to believe the Dark Lord is back, and he's trying to stay out of the whole mess. I don't know if that makes him smarter or dumber than the rest of that pathetic lot of blood-traitors._

They stopped in front of a small glass barrier, beyond which two manticores were busily munching away at a cow's carcass. "Probably the only ones in captivity," Fudge said quietly. "It's amazing how..."

"Minister!" came a loud cry from farther ahead. Lucius turned to see a rather short and young witch, possibly an Auror judging from her particular style or robes, running toward them. "Minister, something's happening to the preserve! It's under attack!"

"WHAT?" gasped Fudge, goggling. "Ms. Filenna, what do you mean, 'under attack'?"

The witch shook her head. "I'm-I'm not sure. About two minutes ago, we got word that some woman in some weird armor showed up and starting smashing the glass barriers. She's doing something to all the animals! The animals are breaking loose, trying to get out of the preserve!"

Lucius heard the Aurors accompanying the Minister shift nervously and Percy swallow hard. "Well, why hasn't anyone put a stop to it?" demanded Fudge imperiously, but Lucius could still sense the nervousness in his voice. He was just putting on a show of toughness, as usual.

Filenna shook her head again. "They've been trying, but... b-but nothing's working. From what I've been told, that armor repels curses. And she's got these weird weapons...blasts of ice and these 'rocket' things and..." She paused for a moment, taking a deep breath. "It's bad, sir. A lot of the attendees have been killed, and the rest are all panicky and trampling over each other, and..."

Lucius tuned out the panicky Auror. _Could this be a new ploy of the Dark Lord's?_ he wondered, but he instantly dismissed it. If he had made any plans involving the Handu Mountain Preserve, he would have been told about it, and Voldemort mentioned nothing of the sort. But if it wasn't his doing, then what was going on?

A sudden tremor snapped Lucius. At first, Lucius thought it was some sort of earthquake, but then there was another tremor, and Lucius realized the source seemed to be coming from ABOVE them, not below.

And then, about twenty feet down the tunnel ahead, something came crashing down through the tunnel ceiling. It was as if a huge hole had magically appeared in what looked like the cloudy, afternoon sky. The Aurors drew their wands, and Lucius, more than a little apprehensive, did the same. They all peered down the tunnel, but the cloud of dirt and debris made it hard to see. But a moment later, Lucius leard a strange buzzing noise, and saw the faint outline of what looked like a man...but a man hovering a few feet above the ground.

The Auror named Finella flicked her wand, and suddenly a light breeze blew away the dusty cloud. Lucius couldn't keep himself from letting out a startled gasp. It was Harry Potter, only now, his entire body from the neck down was covered in some ugly, blueish-black, form-fitting sheath, and he had sprouted gigantic dragonfly wings. "What's Potter doing..." he began, but his voice trailed off when he remembered what Snape revealed to the Death Eaters recently. _That's right! Snape said that someone brought some strange creature from the future, and was using it to attack Hogwarts for some reason! And supposedly, they made a copy of Potter!_

"Oh my God, isn't t-that...H-H-Harry P-Potter?" spluttered Finella.

"Harry Potter! W-what is the m-meaning of t-t-this?" the Minister managed to get out. But Harry ignored the Minister and his group of Aurors. Then, suddenly, he snapped his fingers, and every glass barrier in that tunnel shattered to pieces. Lucius instinctively threw his arm across his face to shield himself from flying glass shards, but when he peered over his arm, he saw the clone of Harry Potter had raised both his arms. Not only that, every shard of glass from the broken barriers was now being magically levitated.

HP-X waved his hands, and then the levitated glass shards began flying around at dangerous speeds. All the witches and wizards present screamed, ducked and covered their heads. Lucius got down as well, but continued to watch what was happening. He noticed that the shards weren't zipping around haphazardly, and they weren't being directed at them. They were being shot into the exposed environments. Ear-splitting, inhuman shrieks from within them confirmed what Lucius had just deduced; just like the armored woman Finella had mentioned, this HP-X was after the animals. _Snape said that these creatures take over and copy anything they infect. That must be their reason for coming here. But I thought he said this potion he had that Muggle from the future disperse around the world would keep them from infecting anything..._

Fudge's panicky, shrill voice snapped Lucius back to attention when the Minister of Magic barked at the Aurors. "Don't j-just lie there...do s-something! S-Stop him!" he ordered, his voice shaking. Lucius looked at HP-X again, and saw yellow-green blobs ooze out of his armored body and fly into the exposed environments. Some hovered past him, coming dangerously close to touching him. He then saw bright, powerful Stunners speed toward HP-X, which made him flinch and drop to the ground. But in an instant, the HP-X counterattacked by sending out multiple Stunners all at once, which all found their mark and knocked every Auror present unconscious.

One thing was very clear to Lucius: this copy of Harry Potter, along with the alien race it belonged to, were a threat that couldn't be ignored. Voldemort had expressed hope that whoever was manipulating them would do away with Dumbledore and his Order for them, but now, it was obvious that the Order was no longer the only target. These things could mean trouble for everyone and everything; the Death Eaters, his wife and son, everyone.

The HP-X walked closer to them, his right arm crossing his chest and seeming to give off an opaque mist. Fudge and Percy were staring fearfully at him, seeming to be rooted to the spot. "P-Potter, w-why, what are y-you..." stammered Fudge, but HP-X then slashed through the air with his right arm. Lucius ducked aside just as a blast of frigid air swept through the tunnel, knocking Fudge and Percy off their feet.

Lucius couldn't believe his eyes. Wandless magic, sending out multiple hexes at once, a superpowered version of the Glacius spell...these were feats that could rival even Lord Voldemort's talents. _This thing's a genuine threat...to everyone. I must kill him here and now,_ Lucius thought resolutely. He aimed his wand and yelled _"Avada Kedavra!"_

But the HP-X couldn't be bested that easily. He jumped up just as the green beam of light would've struck him, then he began flying toward Lucius. Before the Death Eater could think of another spell to use, the HP-X slashed across Lucius's torso with his talons, making deep gouges in his chest. "Wha...GYAAHH!" he screamed as his other hand instinctively covered his chest. Looking down, he saw blood trickling down through his fingers. Out of desperation, he aimed at his wounds and muttered an incantation, using a charm that would make the lacerations slowly seal themselves. But just as he finished the incantation, the HP-X smashed into his face with a flying kick, knocking him out cold.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This way! Hurry!" shouted Charlie Weasley as he ran, a large group of people following him. In one arm, he was carrying a young girl who had gotten separated from her parents, and he waved his free hand forward, signaling for everyone to keep moving. "One of the exits should be up ahead!" He tried to sound confident in order to assuage everyone's anxieties, but in actuality he was as frightened as the rest of them, maybe more so. That close call with the SA-X had truly shaken him. The horrifying way her weapons easily slaughtered all those people, the yellow-green glow of her eyes, the icily beautiful yet inhuman face...in many ways, she was far more terrifying than even Voldemort.

_But why did she just let me go?_ he silently wondered, but an ear-piercing wail for a baby girl some distance behind him interrupted his thoughts. He could also hear terrified murmurs from the adults. Charlie let out a sigh of frustration, feeling rage bubble up inside him. Those...things were causing so much destruction, and no one could stop them. But if he had tried going after the SA-X, he knew she definitely would've finished him off, so he decided the best thing he could hope to do was lead as many people as he could out of the preserve. He felt like a coward for not fighting, but he forced himself to look at the situation logically.

Thankfully, he had come to the Handu Mountain Preserve quite a few times in his line of work, and was familiar with the layout. He was confident he could at least lead these people to safety, which was important, since Apparating and Disapparating within the preserve was impossible, just like at Hogwarts.

Eventually, they reached a corner, and Charlie carefully set the girl down and peered around it. He had to be cautious, in case anything was waiting to ambush them. Within the last few minutes, he had already come across a number of animals taken over by X parasites. Fortunately, it wasn't anything as dangerous as manticores or chimeras. A few kappas, a hippogriph...nothing that couldn't easily be struck down by a few, and then the use of Incendio wiped out the exposed X.

Around the bend, he did see a row of clay sculptures modeled after hippogriphs, and Charlie knew that meant one of the exits was beyond them. "Alright everyone, almost there!" he cried out reassuringly. "Let's move, but careful now."

The group rounded the corner and rushed past the row of clay statues. About a hundred feet beyond that, there was a large set of metal double doors. Charlie flicked his wand, and they immediately snapped open, striking the walls with a thunderous thud. Charlie felt a rush of misty air. But thankfully, they wouldn't have to go far before they could Disapparate.

The group ran through a short stretch of rocky, eerily dark caves, but soon, they could see a faint sliver of daylight. Within moments, they were finally outside the mountain. Charlie looked at the little girl still held in his arm, who was still eerily quiet. _What am I supposed to do with her?_ he wondered. _She got separated from her family...they might even be..._

Before he could finish that horrific thought, he felt a hand gently clamp his shoulder. Charlie let out a yelp of surprise, but then heard a voice that instantly calmed him.

"Oh Charlie, we were so worried about you! When we heard what was going on here, we feared the worst!" It was Nymphadora Tonks.

Charlie turned around, and saw the violet-haired Metamorphmagus staring at him, her expression a mixture of relief and worry. Also, right next to her was Kingsley Shacklebolt. "Tonks, Shacklebolt...am I ever glad to see you two," said Charlie.

"And we're glad to see you made it out alive," said Shacklebolt. "Now, please tell us, just how bad is it?"

"Yeah, we just received word at the Ministry about the attack here," chimed in Tonks. "But the details were sketchy. Is there anything else you can tell us?"

Charlie looked down at the girl he was still holding, reluctant to mention anything too specific about their activities in the Order of the Phoenix in front of her. But before he could think of what to say, a huge tremor violently shook the mountain, almost making the three of them lose their footing. "Oh, NOW what?" barked Charlie.

As soon as he said that, there was what sounded like a huge explosion up above them. The three Order members backed away from the cave entrance to look up the mountain ahead, and saw that, about a hundred feet up the mountain, a huge plume of dusty smoke rose from a single spot.

And the three all gasped when the smoke cleared, and the SA-X and HP-X stepped out of the newly-formed hole. But they weren't the only ones to emerge from that hole...

An impossibly huge amount of free-floating X parasites - numbering in the thousands - poured out of the hole in the mountain, making Charlie think of a giant cauldron that had sprung a leak, oozing out huge amounts of a noxious, sallow potion. The three of them stood there, transfixed, their insides frozen with terror.

But fortunately, the enemy seemed to have no interest in them. The HP-X retracted his wings and jumped onto the SA-X's back, just like he did at Hogwarts. And just like before, the SA-X began running, sprinting down the mountain and occasionally making a huge leap. In addition, the free-floating X slowly followed them.

Once the SA-X reached more level ground, her speed booster ability kicked in again. Also, the HP-X reached out behind him, lashing out with a spell that affected all the new X parasites. The speed that the SA-X had reached was now granted to them, and they sped forward as if being magically tugged along.

And then, the SA-X ducked down, storing up power. A second later, her body rocketed upwards, taking the HP-X and all the new X parasites along with her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Samus Aran, disguised in robes again, leaned against a large rock, peering at the sunlight slowly filtering through the trees. Despite the unquestionable beauty and sereneness of the forest early in the morning, the sight still seemed odd to her. While she had amnesia, the forest seemed alien and unnatural to her, and now she knew why. She had grown up on a planet were most of the surface was a barren, rocky, arid expanse; what plant life there was on Zebes was mostly underground in the caverns of Brinstar, which provided luminescent lighting.

For a moment, Samus thought about how Zebes had been destroyed, and that she could never return to the planet she grew up on. But she didn't dwell on it very long. Ever since leaving the nest, the entire galaxy had become her home, and she went wherever she wanted, wherever the bounties were. Besides, even if Zebes hadn't exploded, Samus realized she wouldn't want to go back anyway. There were too many painful memories, not the least of which was the Hatchling's death. _Besides, there's a chance I won't even get back to my own time,_ Samus realized. _And right now, Zebes is still in one piece, the Galactic Federation doesn't exist yet, the Chozo haven't withdrawn from the universe..._

Samus got off the rock and slowly walked into the forest, thinking about what it would be like if Dumbledore couldn't figure out how to return her to her own time. _Besides, am I really needed in my time anymore? The Space Pirates have been severely crippled, the GF is thriving again, and once I finally wipe out the X here, that'll be the last of them._

Of course, no one could figure out where the X were. She had been confident Dumbledore's plan would work after hearing about it, but now they were back to square one. At the very least, however, they had a means of finding out where and when the X came out of hiding. After taking a few hours to rest, Samus sat in front of that magical projection for quite a while, determined to be ready whenever the X showed up somewhere. But unfortunately, there had been no sign of them emerging, and McGonagall demanded she leave that to someone else. After much arguing, Samus gave in, and decided to take a walk to clear her head. But even after a couple of hours, she still felt anxious and edgy. She suddenly had the urge to unleash her weapons and blow up everything in sight in an attempt to vent her aggression, but she knew the centaurs wouldn't look too kindly on that. _And considering how they're still watching over the Etecoons and Dachoras for me, that wouldn't be a good way to repay them._

And as if they had sensed her thoughts, the three Etecoons suddenly dropped down from a nearby treetop, making their usual cheery noises. And a second later, the large Dachora and its tiny offspring came sprinting through the trees. Samus couldn't help but to smile as her alien companions circled around her.

But suddenly, the large Dachora's head propped up, rigidly staring to the side with a cold look in its glassy, obsidian eyes. The three Etecoons started acting strangely too, sniffing at the air curiously. Samus glanced around wildly with her arm cannon raised, but couldn't see anything, not that that mattered. She knew of plenty of creatures that could camouflage themselves. "What is it? The X?" she asked them, even though she knew they couldn't answer. Part of her dreaded it was the X again, but part of her was also itching for action.

"Hey, don't shoot! It's us!" came the panicky voice of a young woman, one that Samus recognized instantly.

"Hermione," breathed Samus wearily as she lowered her arm cannon. She looked around again, but couldn't see any trace of her. "Exactly where are you?"

"Right here," came Hermione's voice again, and out the corner of her eye she saw Hermione throw off Harry's Invisibility Cloak, and Ron was right beside her, holding his broomstick. "We thought you might be in here. We saw your bootprints leading into the forest."

"What are you doing out here?" asked Samus.

"Oh, me and Harry...we wanted to do some Quidditch practice this morning, just by ourselves," spoke up Ron.

"And I wanted to get some fresh air while catching up on some reading. These days, the castle seems a bit claustrophobic," said Hermione.

Samus could understand why. Still, the interior of the castle was relatively safer than the outside grounds. "It's not really a good idea to be outside Hogwarts right now, considering what's going on," said Samus.

"Well, that's what the Invisibility Cloak was for. I was using it while Harry and Ron practiced, and we sort of needed it to get out unnoticed," said Hermione.

Samus frowned. "You do realize that there are plenty of creatures that the X can mimic that wouldn't be fooled by that cloak, right?" she asked. "And wait a minute, didn't you say Harry was with you? Where is he?"

"Up here," came a voice from high above. Samus looked up, and was immediately greeted by the sight of Harry rapidly descending from a nearby treetop. But he wasn't flying on his Firebolt. He was only holding it. Rather, he was jumping down from the treetops, and touched down gracefully a few feet from Samus.

Samus stared at him for a moment, noticing that he wasn't wearing his Quidditch uniform like he did yesterday. Instead, he was wearing a thick, red woolen sweater and a pair of jeans. However, he was wearing the gloves and boots he used while playing Quidditch. For a second, Samus got the feeling that he was trying to dress himself for battle, but quickly dismissed the notion. "I see you're getting a handle on your jumping ability," she said at last, trying to keep her tone flat and neutral.

Harry flashed a small smile. "I'm trying to. If - no, when - our other halves come after us again, I want to be ready. Next time, they won't get away." There was a hardness, a palpable strength and sense of determination in Harry's tone, but it frightened Samus rather than making her proud of him.

"Harry, I think we need to talk about that. You really shouldn't have tried to take on the HP-X the way you did. It's obvious he's much more powerful than you."

"I didn't care. I just couldn't let you take him on alone," replied Harry quickly.

"But I..." Samus began, but Hermione's voice cut her off.

"This is sounding like the argument we had with Harry last night," said Hermione. "He didn't want US going out with him to fight either, but we were adamant about it." Samus looked behind her, seeing that Hermione was holding one of the Etecoons and hugging it, clearly enamored by the creature. Unlike Ron, who was nervously staring down the adult Dachora, which brought its beak up to the tip of Ron's nose.

"Well, I guess it was fortunate that you were," admitted Samus. "From what you told me, only your combined efforts let you gain an edge over the HP-X."

"Exactly," spoke up Harry again. "And think of what we can do if we go after the X together."

Samus whirled around to face Harry again. The slightest sense of worry she had felt moments before was replaced by sheer indignation. "Harry, NO! I told you already, the X are too much for you to handle. I thought you would've realized that by now."

"Samus, listen to me," Harry said sharply. "What we're dealing with here is something that can destroy the world if it goes out of control. I just can't sit back and do nothing, not while I know I have the power to make a difference, especially now." As if to emphasize his point, Harry bounded over Samus and landed near his friends. "And more importantly, it's something I want to do with you. I NEED to do it."

Confusion mingled with Samus's frustration toward her young friend. "What do you mean by that?"

Harry took a deep breath, then said, "It's just that after what happened with Voldemort...I'm just sick and tired of how people always come after me, and being expected to stand aside and let others handle things. I'm not a kid anymore, and...and it just would feel better to go after what's threatening us instead of just sitting around on my arse." Samus felt herself empathizing with Harry. She understood the compulsion to take matters into one's own hands. However, she still cared for Harry very much, and wouldn't tolerate seeing him put his life in jeopardy. Harry went on. "And more importantly, I want to do this with you for another reason."

"What reason?" asked Samus querulously.

"I don't want you to go through this sort of thing again by yourself," Harry said, his voice compassionate.

The sudden shift in Harry's tone of voice, from defiant to kindly, startled Samus. "What do you mean by that?"

"It's just that I..." Harry paused for a moment, obvious trying to find the right words. "Samus, we're a lot alike, you know that. We both know what it's like to be different from everyone else, to feel like you don't fit in. But...but I've had friends to help me through that, to help me with all the problems I've faced, and...and I don't like the thought of you having gone through all those battles by yourself. I-I just would like you to not have to do things alone this one time."

Samus was truly touched by Harry's explanation. Aside from Adam Malkovich, no other human had truly tried to understand her, to empathize with her, and show such a sincere willingness to fight alongside her and share her burden.

But then she remembered how Adam Malkovich paid the ultimate price for fighting alongside her, now nothing more than a preserved memory in a ship's computer. Anthony Higgs almost suffered that fate as well, and before all that, there was Gandrayda, Ghor and Rundas falling prey to Dark Samus. Samus shook her head violently. "Harry, I appreciate the sentiment, but I can't easily forget what happens to those working with me."

"But Samus, you just may need his help," said Hermione, still cradling the Etecoon. "There's no telling how many X there are now, and he's the only one besides you with Metroid DNA." Her voice sounded timid, as if she didn't truly believe what she was saying.

Samus looked at Hermione, then back Harry. She had to admit that Hermione had a point, but she still didn't like the idea of Harry heading into a warzone.

However, a sharp, urgent voice cut through the forest, interrupting the awkward conversation. "Samus! I finally found you! You must come with me to Dumbledore's office at once!"

Samus swiveled around to see Professor McGonagall a few feet behind her, hovering on a broom. "What's going on?" asked Samus, but from the seriousness of McGonagall's tone, she had a bad feeling she already knew what it was.

McGonagall confirmed her suspicions. "I think you already know. I'm afraid they've struck at last." Then she turned to her three students. "And you three, what are you thinking, wandering around in the Forbidden Forest after all that's been going on? I should give you all detention and deduct ten house points for each of you, but right now I've got more important things to worry about! Get back to the castle on the double!"

Samus looked back at Harry, who looked ready to insist that he go to Dumbledore's office as well. Part of her wanted to let him, believing that he still had a right to at least hear what was going on, but she knew that, at the moment, it probably wasn't a good idea. Besides, she could just tell Harry everything later. "Harry, I'll talk to you later. Just go back to your common room for now," said Samus. Hoping that that settled the matter, Samus turned and ran after McGonagall, careful not to let the speed booster kick in. Considering all the rumors that had been flying around, having any of them see their Muggle handywoman run at over 200 miles per hour would raise awkward questions. _And it's a good thing that Dumbledore can alter memories, otherwise those two students would've spilled everything about Harry's double,_ she silently acknowledged.

After a short trek through the castle, Samus and McGonagall finally arrived in Dumbledore's office. McGonagall was silent the whole time, which made Samus uneasy. _It's not just because she's afraid someone's in earshot. Something really bad has happened,_ she realized.

Dumbledore was standing behind his desk, but his face wasn't the same kindly one that Samus had come to associate him with. Now, there was nothing but dread etched in those features. "Samus, thank you for coming so quickly," he said. "I'm afraid I have bad news. Our unseen enemy has begun using the X against wizardkind."

It was exactly as Samus had feared. "W-What's happened?" she forced herself to ask.

Dumbledore sighed deeply, then said, "The Handu Mountain Preserve in the Himilayan Mountains was attacked by the HP-X and SA-X. It's a magical zoo where several endangered species are bred in captivity. From what our spies in the Ministry have just told me, ALL of the animals there were infected, then taken away."

"It was only about an hour ago that I noticed the satellites had spotted more X. When I saw where they were, I feared the worst, especially since I knew Charlie Weasley was there at the time," said McGonagall. "We tried to marshal every available member, but...the X acted too swiftly. They finished their little campaign in only half an hour."

Samus listened to their account, her insides feeling numb. It had finally happened: the X were unleashed, and now, they had sampled every known species of magical animal, increasing their forces exponentially. "W-What about human casualties? How many?" she asked nervously.

McGonagall looked at the floor. "It's hard to say, but Tonks said the count is at least over seventy, and many more are missing," she said morosely. "Some were obviously killed by your counterpart. Frozen, then shattered by explosives," she added, though a second later it was obvious she regretted it.

"It was a scene of absolute horror, according to Charlie Weasley," spoke up Dumbledore. "HP-X and SA-X suddenly came in, began breaking through the glass windows, and attacking the animals. Just about anyone who was in their way was severely injured or killed. The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, was almost frozen to death, but thankfully it looks like he'll recover."

"He wouldn't have been a great loss," spat McGonagall acidly. "But speaking of the victims, I think we can now finally rule out You-Know-Who."

"Voldemort, you mean? Why can we rule him out?" asked Samus.

"Because one of his followers was with the Minister at the time. Lucius Malfoy," explained McGonagall. "He was almost killed. From the looks of it, only a healing charm he cast right before being knocked out kept him from bleeding to death. Surely, if You-Know-Who had planned this attack, he would've told Malfoy to stay away."

"Not necessarily," said Dumbledore. "From what Harry told us, Voldemort harbors some lasting resentment toward many of his old followers, for not trying hard enough to find him while he was powerless. But I see your point, Minerva. I find it hard to believe even Voldemort would allow Malfoy to be placed in harm's way like that."

Samus didn't know what to make of their assessment. Her mind wasn't working right anyway. This was all too familiar to her. It reminded her of how the X overran the B.S.L in the first place, killing off all the crewmembers, infecting all the alien species in the breeding sectors. It also reminded her of how the space colony Ceres was attacked, all the scientists slaughtered. _More people are dead now, killed by MY enemies. Because I wasn't there to do something about it! Instead of staying and watching that projection, I was out taking a walk!_ she thought angrily, her face contorting in rage.

"Samus, I share your frustration. This is indeed a terrible day," said Dumbledore empathetically. Samus appreciated the sentiment, especially since she figured there must have been times he had been powerless to stop a massacre by Voldemort.

"But what was the purpose of this?" asked McGonagall. "I can understand why our unseen enemy would want to build up his forces and sample all those creatures, but why risk exposing himself like this?"

"There's no risk," said Samus flatly. "We're the only ones who truly know what's going on, and whoever's responsible knows we still won't go to your Ministry. And this was also a means of spreading terror, and a personal attack on us, meant to frustrate us."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Dumbledore.

"This was a way of saying 'Ha! I can attack any place on Earth I want, cause as much death and destruction as I want, and you can't stop me!'" spat Samus dejectedly as she walked over to a wall. For a moment, she simply leaned against it, but then, she reared back her fist and punched the wall in frustration. Her armored fist slammed right though it.

"Samus, get a hold of yourself!" snapped McGonagall. "This is no time to give in to despair! As you've said yourself many times, you're the only one who can truly help us!"

"Minerva is right, you must not take this so personally. This is what your enemy would have wanted. You must not lose your composure," said Dumbledore calmly.

"Easy for you to say," spat Samus. "The X could easily strike again at any time, and we still don't know where they are. Let me guess, once they left that preserve, they disappeared again?"

"Yes, the satellites lost track of them soon after that," said McGonagall.

"How could so many X parasites vanish so quickly? How could they hide all of them so completely before making their way back to their home base?" demanded Samus impatiently.

"I-I don't know," said Dumbledore. "All I know is that, from what Charlie Weasley told us, the SA-X ran off at an extreme speed, and somehow, that speed was transferred to all the free-floating parasites. Then, SA-X suddenly shot up into the sky, and all the parasites followed her. And it was around that time when the enchanted satellites no longer picked up the X."

"The spinespark maneuver," stated Samus blandly. "A little trick with the speed booster that lets me propel myself in any direction. You said you also saw her use that to escape from Hogwarts grounds, didn't you? But why would she use it to launch herself straight up into the..."

Her voice trailed off as a sudden revelation came to her, making her feel a mixture of self-loathing and hope. Self-loathing because she felt she should've realized sooner, but hope because she might have solved the mystery of the X's location. Samus whirled around to face the professors again. "Dumbledore, McGonagall, I think I've finally figured it out."

"Figured...what out?" asked McGonagall with a tone of uncertainty.

"Why those satellites you magicked aren't spotting where the X are," said Samus triumphantly. "Dumbledore, you didn't screw up. Your plan worked perfectly."

"What do you mean?" asked Dumbledore. "The satellites only pick them up whenever they come out of hiding. They should spot them anywhere on Earth."

"EXACTLY!" cried Samus. "Which means that their hiding place isn't on Earth at all!"

A dumbfounded silence on McGonagall and Dumbledore's part lingered for a few seconds, but eventually, McGonagall broke it timidly. "Then... then if they're not on Earth, where are they?" Samus didn't say anything in response, but slowly turned her gaze toward the ceiling. "Oh...oh good heavens," gasped McGonagall, clutching her heart.

"Samus, you're saying the X are hiding somewhere in space?" asked Dumbledore delicately.

"It's the only possible explanation," said Samus. "The satellites only picked them up when the HP-X showed up here and when he and my double attacked that zoo. And both times, SA-X used the spinespark to escape, and then we couldn't detect them anymore. My guess is they had some sort of spacecraft waiting for them high up in the atmosphere, and the SA-X used the shinespark to get to it."

"But-but why go through all the trouble of hiding the X in space?" asked McGonagall. "It certainly would make it hard for whoever's behind it. I mean, I don't think any witch or wizard is skilled enough to Apparate off the planet, and...and no one's ever made a Portkey to transport people anywhere off of Earth."

Samus looked straight at Dumbledore. "Because he or she knew that you'd be clever enough to find them anywhere on Earth if you ever got wind of what was going on. And I bet he or she might've had the same worries about Voldemort. I have to admit, whoever's behind this is pretty damn cautious and sneaky," she finished, shaking her head.

"Then...how do we find them now, now that we know they're in space?" asked Dumbledore simply.

"That's easy. I'm taking my ship and doing another search," said Samus matter-of-factly.

"But Samus, you've been sending your ship up for days, and it hasn't found anything!" cried McGonagall.

"That's because it was scanning EARTH'S surface," snapped Samus. "Now that we know for sure that they're not on Earth, a thorough search might just reveal something. My guess is that wherever they are, they're not too far away. Possibly on the moon or something."

"And once you find them, what do we do?" asked McGonagall nervously.

Samus eyed McGonagall sharply, who seemed to wither under her her gaze. "No, it's not a case of what 'we' are going to do. It's what _I'M _going to do. I'm going to take this fight to the X and wipe them out, once and for all."

McGonagall looked thunderstruck and horrified. "S-Samus, you mean to tell me that you intend to march into who-knows-what and face an entire legion of hostile extraterrestrials ALL BY YOURSELF?" she exclaimed disbelievingly.

Samus sighed, and simply said, "It won't be the first time."

"I can't let you do that!" cried McGonagall incredulously. "It's utter foolishness! I won't allow it!"

"I agree with Minerva, Samus," said Dumbledore in a steely voice. "There's no telling what you'll encounter once you find the X's hiding place."

Samus looked from one professor to the other, and found herself feeling the same way toward them that she did about Harry. Upon first arriving at Hogwarts, these two were the ones who treated her the most kindly, though McGonagall had remained suspicious of her for a while. In many ways, they reminded her of the Chozo elders who raised her. And though she didn't feel she had the same connection with them as with Harry, she found the thought of Dumbledore and McGonagall putting their lives on the line for her was just as unacceptable.

"I can't let you do that," she said at length. "I can't fight with people alongside me. I-I can't deal with the pressure. I've had to live with too many failures already." She paused for a moment, but spoke up again when she saw McGonagall open her mouth to object. "Besides, you two don't have Metroid DNA, and Snape's potion is now worthless. One mistake and you'll end up like those animals at that preserve."

"Then we'll have Madam Pomfrey make us the same potion she used on Harry!" barked McGonagall defiantly. "I'll gladly put up with having alien genes put in me if it means I can help you get rid of these X!"

"We don't have time!" cried Samus. "It'll take your physician an hour to prepare that solution, and a lot can happen in that time. They already attacked that preserve, which I'm guessing was a significant place in your society, right? Who knows what'll come next? For all we know, an entire city could be their next target! Or maybe this school will be attacked next! The time for planning and strategizing and discussion is OVER! I need to take the fight to them right now! First rule of war: don't wait for the enemy to come to you, you come to the enemy...and you strike to kill!"

Samus eyed the professors again. "I've made my decision. I'm going to find them. But if it truly looks like things will be too rough, I'll pull back and come for help. So go ahead and have Pomfrey prepare that potion for you two," she forced herself to say, hoping to placate their anxieties. She really had no intention of retreating and bringing reinforcements unless it was absolutely necessary, but she was willing to put on a show to get them to go along. "In the meantime, I'm going to begin my search. Besides, if the X do attack Hogwarts, I think it'd be better if you stay here to defend it, especially you Dumbledore."

McGonagall looked like she was ready to argue again, but Dumbledore placed a hand on her shoulder. "There is some logic to her argument, Minerva," he admitted. "It's true that we've probably run out of time. Moreover, we MUST discover the X's exact location, and it would be useful for Samus to at least find out exactly what we're up against." McGonagall looked as aghast as if Gryffindor had just come in last place for both Quidditch and house points that year. As for Dumbledore, he merely stared back at Samus, his eyes full of sorrow. "Go ahead, Samus. We couldn't have stopped you, anyway."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Despite Dumbledore's level-headed analysis, McGonagall continued to protest. Her voice was so loud, it could be heard even through the thick doors of Dumbledore's office. Of course, no one was right outside his office to hear it at the time. At least, it didn't LOOK like anyone was there...

But looks can be deceiving. There really was someone there. THREE people, in fact, all huddled together underneath an Invisibility Cloak...

Harry winced as McGonagall's sharp, biting voice assaulted his eardrums, and he pulled out the Extendable Ear that he had been using. Ron and Hermione did the same. "She can be just like my mum," muttered Ron dejectedly.

"Well, she has reason to be angry. I agree with her. I think Samus should wait until Pomfrey can prepare more of that potion for McGonagall," said Hermione.

"Good thing there's ANOTHER wizard that already has Metroid DNA," Harry stated proudly. "C'mon, let's get out of here," said Harry quickly as he stood up. The three of them carefully descended the staircase, and soon, they were back in the corridors of Hogwarts. Seeing that the coast was clear, Harry threw off the Invisibility Cloak. "So that's it. These X were hidden somewhere in space all this time, and now Samus is going to find them."

"But Dumbledore and McGonagall are right! Samus might not be able to do this on her own!" cried Hermione. "Sure, from what you've told us, she's handled them before, and these Space Pirates and those Metroids and the Ing... But she should still have some backup, especially since she's dealing with an extremely powerful witch or wizard as well as the X!"

"And she's getting it, whether she likes it or not," said Harry firmly. "I'm going with her."

"And just how do you plan to do that, mate? Your Firebolt won't get you off Earth," said Ron, holding up Harry's broomstick to emphasize his point. "And there's no way Samus'll let you hitch a ride this time."

"It's going to take some convincing, but I'm sure I'll be able to get a ride of that ship of hers," replied Harry. He then remembered how thrilling it was to go into outer space, and felt more than a little excited to be going into space again, despite the dangers that awaited him.

"But you heard Samus. If she won't even let DUMBLEDORE help her out, there's no way she'll let you. Especially since she's almost come to think of you as a little brother, and maybe even a son," said Hermione.

Harry looked over to Hermione. "You really think that's it?" he asked her.

Hermione nodded. "It's pretty obvious," she said blankly. "And it's obvious she's now as close to you as Sirius is."

_She reads people like she reads books,_ Harry thought. Out loud, he said, "You're right about her. So it's a good thing that it's not_ HER_ I have to convince."

"Hold on," said Ron. "If it's not her you need to persuade, then who..." His voice trailed off as he obviously realized what Harry was talking about. "Oh, I get it."

"And I suppose there's no convincing you to let us tag along?" asked Hermione hopefully.

Harry turned and looked back at his best friends. He desperately wanted their help, but he knew that without Metroid DNA spliced into their genomes, there was no hope of survival against the X. "'Fraid not," he finally said. "This is something only Samus and I can do."

Hermione and Ron didn't say anything in response. They merely stepped forward and hugged him tightly, bidding him farewell. "Good luck, mate," he heard Ron say.

"Just make it back in one piece, Harry," came Hermione's anguished voice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Samus ran out to where Hagrid's hut was. She would have liked to use the speed booster to get their quicker, but Dumbledore had to keep up with her. When she reached the hut, she had to wait about a minute before Dumbledore reached it as well. She was amazed that a human of his age could still run so briskly. "Go on," she said to Dumbledore impatiently. The headmaster simply nodded, then flicked his wand. Almost immediately, her ship came into view, having had its Disillusionment Charm lifted from the craft. "Good thing you can do that to an entire ship. My stealth field was damaged after going through that singularity."

"I take it you will be leaving now?" asked Dumbledore kindly.

"Yes," said Samus flatly as she stepped closer to her ship. But halfway toward it, she stopped and looked around anxiously.

"What is it, Samus?" asked Dumbledore, suddenly looking a little anxious himself.

"It's nothing," said Samus quickly. "I was just half-expecting Harry to show up and start insisting I take him along. He was adamant earlier about helping me fight the X."

"Ah, well, I would expect that of our young friend," said Dumbledore. "He cares deeply about his friends, and much like you, he feels a need to aid them in whatever way he can." Dumbledore's tome didn't sound disapproving. On the contrary, it sounded as if he admired these traits.

Samus grimaced, then said, "Speaking of Harry, you said that the HP-X was seen at that preserve. Aren't you worried that..."

"Do not trouble yourself, Samus. I will see to it that Harry does not get into any further trouble with the Ministry," interrupted Dumbledore. "He has been here at Hogwarts the entire time, and with such an airtight alibi, the Ministry cannot accuse him of also being one of the perpetrators there."

"I wouldn't be too sure, judging from what Harry tells me about your government," said Samus. But she remembered how Dumbledore kept Harry out of trouble with the law a few months ago, and supposed that he could do so again. "Alright, I'm going."

"Good luck, Samus," said Dumbledore.

Samus merely nodded, but before she went underneath her ship, she took one last look at Hogwarts, the place that had been her home for over three months. That was the longest she had ever stayed in one place ever since becoming a bounty hunter. She suddenly realized that if she couldn't be returned to her own time, she wanted to remain there at Hogwarts, the only place - besides being among the Chozo - where she felt like she even remotely belonged. And that way, she could continue to watch over Harry...

Samus forced herself to look away and walk underneath her ship. She was instantly levitated up into the interior. Wasting no time, she strode over to the cockpit, taking off her robes. _This thing looked ridiculous,_ thought Samus dejectedly as she sat down. _But at least it kept me disguised, and made me look as if I actually did belong among them._

"What's going on, Lady?" asked Adam brusquely as she sat down.

"Prepare the ship for immediate takeoff, Adam," Samus ordered as she fished out her helmet, which had been hidden in her robes. "I've just determined that wherever the X are, they're not on Earth. We have to search around Earth instead," she finished as she fastened her helmet.

Adam was silent for a moment, but then he said, "I see. I'm ashamed that the possibility had not occurred to me earlier." As he finished that sentence, Samus heard the ship's engines flare up. "OK, Lady, the ship is powered up and ready for takeoff."

"Thanks Adam. Now let's go finish what we started," said Samus as she grabbed the controls with her left hand. She was now more anxious than ever to go and find where the X were. Then she could finally fulfill her duty, fulfilling the expectations of her Chozo benefactors as a warrior, one who could protect the galaxy from any and all threats.

And in the back of her ship there was someone else, squatting underneath an Invisibility Cloak, and he, too, silently waited for the hunt to begin.


	13. First Hunt

Fusion of Destinies  
a Harry Potter/Metroid crossover  
Chapter 13: First Hunt  
1-22-2006  
by Grey-X

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series and all of its characters are the creation and property of J. K. Rowling. Samus Aran and the Metroid series are the creation and property of Nintendo, and was originally masterminded by producer Gunpei Yokoi (1941-1997) .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It only took a few minutes for Samus Aran's ship to completely leave Earth's atmosphere. For a brief moment, she stared aimlessly at the thousands of stars. Though Samus knew she was embarking on yet another dangerous mission, she felt an odd sense of calm. She was back in her element, seeking out whatever threatened any form of civilization. And that knowledge helped to bolster her confidence, renewing her conviction.

"Lady, the ship has now completely cleared Earth's atmosphere and we're ready to start searching," chimed in Adam's voice, though mentioning it was unnecessary. However, it served to snap Samus to attention. "How exactly do you propose we begin our search?"

For a moment, Samus found it strange that Adam was asking her what their next course of action should be. In the past, it was Adam who took it upon himself to lead and to give orders. It was more than a little odd to suddenly hear Adam ask Samus for further instructions.

Samus paused a moment, considering her options. "First, let's circle around Earth and run a full sensor sweep. Let's see if we can't uncover some sort of orbital base that's been cloaked with sorcery," she answered at length. "Also, we'll need to adjust the deflector shields again to fool the surveillance equipment of the humans in this time."

"The latter has already been taken care of, Lady," said Adam. "As for the former, I believe that if there's anything magically concealed, the ship's sensors will reveal it. I had taken time to analyze the energy output and signatures of that one method Albus Dumbledore used to conceal the ship, and with that data, I believe I can reveal anything else cloaked in that manner."

"Then let's do it," said Samus eagerly, deftly piloting the ship so that it began to revolve around Earth. All the while, Adam operated the ship's sensors, systematically sweeping over every cubic centimeter around the planet. As she piloted the ship, Samus watched data prop up on the screen next to her, and suddenly she was reminded of manually using sensors while simultaneously piloting her old ship. Multitasking like that was easy for her, but she silently admitted it was handy to now have Adam handle that job for her. If there was anything out there, she was confident he'd find it.

Eventually though, after almost twenty agonizing minutes, Adam suddenly spoke up again. "All sweeps read negative. We've scanned all around Earth, but I have found no trace of anything that's out of place. No unusual energy fluctuations or anything. There is nothing orbiting the planet that does not belong there."

Samus thought she detected a trace of vehemence in that computerized voice, and briefly wondered just how much of Adam's humanity remained intact. But she put that thought aside, and said, "Alright then, so their hideout isn't some orbital base. That leaves only one other possibility: the moon."

"I was thinking the same thing, Lady," said Adam. Samus thought she heard a faint trace of coyness in his computerized voice.

"Laying in a course. Get your sensors ready to sweep the lunar surface," instructed Samus as she plotted a course for Earth's moon. Within seconds, her ship was speeding towards Earth's only natural satellite, which was glowing brightly thanks to the sunlight it reflected. For a moment, Samus was briefly reminded of the dazzling glow that the planet Aether gave off, once its dark, interdimensional twin has been abolished altogether. _If I could help save the Luminoth, surely I can help save my own species from something just as horrific as the Ing,_ she thought to herself.

As the ship neared the moon, Adam's voice chimed in again. "So far, scans of the lunar surface read negative as well. The only things out of place are, predictably, the primitive motor vehicles brought to the moon thus far. Scans read that they've remained idle, unused for several years."

"Hmm, is that so?" asked Samus indifferently. The finer details of her species' history didn't concern her at the moment. She was too busy flying the ship closer to the moon, preparing to circle around it just as she had done around Earth. "Continue scanning the surface, Adam. Make sure you don't miss a thing," she commanded.

As she continued to slowly fly the ship around the moon, Samus let her mind wander. Specifically, her thoughts drifted back to Harry. It was so odd; she was a very private person. Yet, though it had only been a week since she had first laid eyes on Harry, they had forged such a close friendship, as if they had known each other for years. Of course, their ties had been strained as of late, with Harry insisting that he accompany her. _I really appreciate the way he feels. No one but the Chozo and Adam, and maybe Higgs, have ever shown such loyalty toward me before, such respect. But I just can't risk him getting killed,_ Samus reminded herself. _Besides, what if he NEEDS to live? It seems that somehow...it almost seems he's destined to fight this Voldemort, the way I was fated to one day turn back the Space Pirates. Every time they've met, Harry's stopped him cold. What if he's fated to finish him off for good?_

Samus contemplated how history itself could be forever altered by whoever had cast that time-traveling charm, but before she could think too much of it, her ship continued its circular path around the moon. And when her ship veered around and reached the moon's dark side, something came into view that almost gave her a heart attack.

Directly behind the moon, there had been, from what Samus could tell, something that looked exactly like the B.S.L, which had housed the X parasites in her own time. It took a few seconds for Samus to get over the shock, but eventually, she cried out, "Adam, cease your scans of the lunar surface. Begin scanning the..."

"I see it, Lady," said Adam calmly. For a brief moment, Samus envied how easily it seemed that Adam could keep his composure. "I've already began scanning it. I should have some answers for you in a moment." As Adam proceeded with his scan, Samus continued to stare blankly at what looked like the B.S.L: what looked like a gigantic, oblong asteroid, with the main deck jutting out from the rocky surface at the top, and the huge, cylindrical breeding environments seemingly embedded into its sides, six in all.

Adam's voice broke the eerie silence yet again. "Preliminary scans are complete. From what I can tell from the sensor data, it is very similar to the B.S.L. The technology and its method of construction is the same. However..."

"What is it?" asked Samus impatiently.

"It seems very haphazardly constructed, almost as if it were thrown together without a proper understanding of its original blueprints and layout," replied Adam. "Very odd, indeed. Also, from what data I have gathered, its interior differs from the original."

"In what way?"

"It's hard to explain. Its layout is exactly the same as the original's. There's the main deck which also houses the docking bay, engineering section and reactor core, and then there's the six breeding sectors, which simulate tropical, volcanic, aquatic, arctic, and nocturnal environments, and the last one simulates SR388. However, this preliminary data suggests that the layout of each section has been changed altogether."

"So, I won't be able to rely on my previous experience?" asked Samus, disappointed.

"To a certain degree, yes," said Adam. "Furthermore, it's..."

But Adam's voiced trailed off as the ship suddenly lurched, and Samus heard the crackle of electricity all around her. On her readout, there was a message displayed: **ALERT! SURGE OF UNKNOWN ENERGY HAS AFFECTED PRIMARY SYSTEMS.** Samus stared at the message for a few seconds, then timidly said, "A-Adam?"

"Do not worry," came Adam's calm voice. "In some manner, a wave of energy traveled to the ship along our sensor beam. It caused a momentary energy fluctuation in the ship's systems, but I have already fixed what little damage there was. However, I regret to inform you that what sensor data I gathered has somehow been purged from the databanks."

"What?" cried Samus.

"I share your frustration. This means that what data I had gathered about the interior is gone," said Adam. "Furthermore, there is some sort of electromagnetic field surrounding this station now, making further sensor sweeps useless."

Samus stared at the orbiting space station in the middle of her cockpit window. _This isn't possible,_ she silently told herself. Out loud, she asked, "Adam, how can this be? How can the B.S.L even still exist when we set it to crash onto SR388's surface?"

"I have no concrete explanation, Samus," came Adam's swift reply. "However, I do have a possible theory. You said that this magic charm works by letting a person from a previous time take a weapon or object that can be perverted into a weapon from a point in the future, correct?" Samus merely nodded, and Adam continued. "It is possible that not only the escape pod containing the fleeing X was brought to this era in such a manner, but what parts of the B.S.L remained intact. I surmise that it was not one singularity responsible for all of this. Perhaps there was one singularity responsible for bringing back the X parasites, another responsible for transporting this ship, and lastly, one more that took remaining components of the B.S.L.."

"So, you're saying that whoever's behind all this took parts of the station as well as the X?" asked Samus disbelievingly.

"It appears so," said Adam.

"But how than this station possibly exist when there wouldn't enough left of the original to rebuild it?" cried Samus, frustrated.

"I assume that whoever is behind this fiasco somehow used sorcery to reconstruct the B.S.L.. There may be some sort of effect that can restore a machine, or at least parts of it, if enough of the original article is recovered. I'm not sure. As I said before, my knowledge of the capabilities of this sub-species of humanity is too limited to make a concrete deduction."

Samus glared through the cockpit window again. "I guess it doesn't matter how it was recreated. All that matters is that I go in and deal with whatever's inside," she said resolutely.

"That's my Lady," said Adam. "However, the discovery of the nature of the X's hiding place changes everything. The interior layout is completely different, as we have previously deduced, and its vastness will make progress slow and difficult. It might be wise to turn back for now and bring reinforcements that this 'Order of the Phoenix' agreed to provide. Of course, ultimately, it's your call."

As Samus looked at the reconstructed B.S.L, and thought about the sheer number of X that could be unleashed at any time, her final decision was easy to make. "We're going in," she said, pointing at the station.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Samus Aran's ship drew closer to the docking bay, and all the while, the sight of it brought back unpleasant memories. Here was a station built around the remains of the B.S.L., and once again the deadliest menace she ever faced lurked within. And the fact that the X had now copied magical creatures - which she had little experience with - didn't help matters any. Nor did the fact that she and Dumbledore still didn't know who was responsible for bringing the X into the past.

_And the stakes are even higher this time,_ Samus thought seriously. _If the X make it off that station and invade Earth, the future of the galaxy will be changed..._

Adam then chimed in. "Samus, I've managed to bypass the security lockouts...very crude programming, I might add. We will be docking with the station in less than a minute," came her friend's gruff, computerized voice.

"OK, Adam. Let's do this," replied Samus as ran a check on her suit's systems. Readouts flashed across her visor, and as far as she could tell, all her weapons and equipment were 100 percent operational. _At least I still have all my abilities this time,_ Samus thought hopefully.

Her ship steadily flew toward the docking bay doors, and they slowly opened as it approached. Within seconds, her ship was hovering inside the docking bay, which was much more spacious than that of the original B.S.L. Through the front window, Samus could see that hers was not the only spacecraft there; a space shuttle from the current era was docked as well.

"Human spacecraft from this time," Adam explained. "I am detecting modifications that do not coincide with the blueprints in my computer database, as well as odd residual energy signatures...magic, no doubt. I suspect that the SA-X and HP-X used this craft to ferry the assimilated biomass to this station."

_I knew this was why the SA-X used the shinespark to escape. A shuttle was waiting miles above ground,_ she thought. Out loud, she nonchalantly commanded, "That's nice. Destroy it." And with that, Adam powered up the forward plasma cannons and annihilated the shuttle. It only took a few seconds to completely destroy it, and the docking bay was alight with the fire from its wreckage.

Adam landed the ship, then spoke up again. "Samus, I'm afraid I won't be as much help this time, since I cannot scan the interior. However, I am detecting some navigation rooms where I can contact you - no doubt in segments from the original B.S.L. - but I suspect our unknown adversary would be monitoring our communications..."

"It's OK, Adam," Samus said reassuringly. "I'm used to doing this sort of thing alone."

"I know," said Adam. "However, you will be pleased to know there may indeed be a way to slow the X's propagation until you can strike at the heart of the operation."

"How?" Samus asked enthusiastically.

"It's simple: go after the X-Cores," answered Adam. "After analyzing data from the previous disaster, I suspect that by eliminating the X-Cores, their spread can be slowed drastically. We have already seen an example of this, after you and Harry killed the X-Core in the Chamber of Secrets. Furthermore, my data suggested that X-Cores actually exert control over regular X parasites in the vicinity, by releasing faint subspace signals that contain instructions. I suspect our unknown adversary uses this as part of his or her method of controlling the X. First, send out commands to any X-Core, then those commands are relayed to any other X parasites nearby."

Samus considered this for a moment, and reasoned that might have been how the X lurking in Hogwarts had been controlled. The X-Core mimicking a basilisk had relayed commands to all the other X. She then asked, "Do you think I can truly get rid of all the X once I destroy all the cores?"

"I believe so," said Adam. "They will be deprived of any real means of guidance, making it harder for our enemy to control them. Furthermore, X-Cores can spawn more X parasites far more quickly than normal ones, so their rate of reproduction will be slowed."

_That's good to know,_ thought Samus, but then another possibility came to her. "Wait a minute, what about the self-destruct cycle?" Samus asked hopefully. "Can you start it from here, or can you tell if I can start it once I reach the..."

"I do not believe it's worth trying," Adam cut in. "Our unknown enemy will certainly make sure that you will not be able to initiate it. I would hypothesize that the self-destruct cycle has been disabled altogether, or is too heavily protected to prevent someone starting it, if not by security codes than by magic."

"I see," said Samus with a sigh, seeing how Adam's theory made sense.

"So, here's your mission: wipe out the X-Cores, then take out whoever brought the X here and safeguard the galaxy's future. Any objections, Lady?"

Samus smiled. Adam hadn't changed one bit. "OK, Adam, I'm going. And since you can fly on your own, get out and maintain position outside the station. It's too dangerous for you here, and if any other craft try to get to Earth, you know what to do. We'll keep them bottled up here."

"Affirmative. Good luck," replied Adam.

Samus lowered herself down to the docking bay floor and glanced all around, making sure no creatures were poised to ambush her. After a while, it was clear that she was alone. She ran past the flaming wreckage of the shuttle, toward the open hatch that led out to the main deck, eager to get underway.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Two minutes after Samus left the docking bay, Adam still had not left. He was waiting, making sure his friend was gone before...

"You can come out now," came his voice over the ship's internal comm. And over in the back of the ship, Harry Potter suddenly appeared, throwing off his Invisibility Cloak, wand at the ready. Harry ran up to the cockpit and looked all around; at the smoldering wreckage of the shuttle and the dark, metallic walls of the bay. "Did you understand everything I said to Samus?" came Adam's voice again.

Harry glanced down at the ship's control panels, not sure where he should be facing. "Y-yes," he said nervously.

"Then you know what you have to do," said Adam, his computerized voice suddenly sounding grim. "By working separately, you and Samus will cover more ground and eliminate the cores more quickly. Originally, I planned on revealing that you were here once we discovered the X's base, but the vastness of this station has changed matters."

"A-alright," said Harry shakily.

"Samus is capable of handling this alone, but...it'd be wise for her to have a capable ally in the field. That is why I allowed you to board the ship, despite Samus's wishes. I agree with you, Harry. The stakes are too high for Samus to refuse help because of her fear of loss. And besides, from the way she talks about you, it's obvious she respects you, and thus you have my trust as well."

"Well, thanks Adam. That...means a lot," said Harry.

"However, as you are now, you are incapable of fighting the X on this station," said Adam. "You must be properly outfitted for this mission."

"Uh, what?" asked Harry, confused.

"Your magic alone is not enough, even when factoring in the new abilities you since your vaccination," said Adam tersely. "You will need additional equipment if you wish to survive. Fortunately, during those months I spent entombed, I was able to activate features in the ship that hadn't been completed yet. That's how I created those bombs for the canisters, and I can construct some useful devices for you using them."

"Umm, I'm not sure what you mean," said Harry, still confused about what Adam was saying.

"The Space Pirates aren't the only ones who practice reverse-engineering. I've replicated devices that can mimic some of the functions of Samus's power suit," replied Adam. "First, take off your shirt."

"What?" cried Harry, now even more confused.

"Just do it," barked Adam. Letting out an impatient sigh, Harry took off his sweater, revealing a baggy, white t-shirt. "Your other shirt too," Adam then said, and Harry grudgingly took that off as well.

All of a sudden, some sort of robotic arm came out of the ship's ceiling, and it was holding a thin, electronic panel no bigger than the palm of his hand. The robot arm promptly slapped it onto Harry's bare chest, and he felt a bizarre tingling sensation throughout his body.

"While you accompanied Samus in orbit that first time, I took the liberty of running a full bio-scan on you. Using that data, I have discovered a way to harness your body's own magic energy and use these copious reserves to power machinery," explained Adam as the mechanical arm retracted into the ceiling. "This device uses that energy to create a protective force shield around your body."

"It does?" Harry asked dubiously as he stared at the piece of machinery stuck to his chest.

"Yes. This will undoubtedly aid you. However, as the shield takes more hits, its strength is depleted. You will need to go after free X parasites to restore your body's energy and replenish your shields."

"Alright, so I don't have to worry as much about getting blasted away," said Harry as he put his t-shirt and sweater back on.

"Also, you will need these," said Adam, and then two more mechanical arms descended from the roof. One held what looked like some sort of small, sleek visor which clearly housed some electronic components. It had three buttons on the right side and an elastic band with which to fasten it around his head. The other held some sort of breathing apparatus, which looked like the filter area of a gas mask only scaled-down, and clearly was meant to go over his nose and mouth.

"This visor has all the functions of Samus's," said Adam. "It has scan, x-ray and mapping modes which are activated by the buttons on the side, and it has targeting abilities, which you can activate with a mental command. In addition, it will also monitor your body, letting you know if something is affecting you adversely. The breathing apparatus is for use in environments with dangerous toxins that need to be filtered out. It can also extract oxygen from water, letting you breathe underwater."

"OK, these should come in handy," said Harry, pocketing the filter and his glasses, and then he put on the visor. As soon as he did, a readout sprang to life. In the top left corner of his field of vision, there was a small transparent circle, and at the very top was the word 'shields', along with a thin horizontal bar underneath it and the number 99 to the left of the bar. In the top right corner, some sort of small orange cube was displayed which had a flashing green triangle inside it. Harry guessed it was some sort of readout that showed a tiny map.

"Alright, we've wasted enough time here. You have a job to do," said Adam sternly.

Harry nodded and walked over to the pad Samus used moments before. _I don't see how Samus gets along with this guy. He's starting to remind me of Snape,_ he thought as he was lowered to the docking bay floor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Samus leaped upwards and space jumped up through the vertical corridor, her spinning, energized body tearing through the yellow-and-black striped platforms. She reached the very top of the corridor within seconds, and shot the sealed hatch, which promptly opened for her.

So far, Samus had not encountered any resistance. Just like on the B.S.L, the main deck of this station seemed devoid of X activity, and the silence that had followed her ever since docking was getting oppressive. _Oh don't worry Samus, you'll run into something soon enough,_ she thought as she went through the hatch.

She had been right. She had stepped out into a long hallway, and about twenty feet from the hatch there was a flight of stairs that led to another hatch. And on those stairs stood a pair of Hornoads, which whirled to face Samus and began hopping toward her, snapping their powerful jaws menacingly.

"Oh please," muttered Samus as she opened fire, her beam tearing through the alien frogs' bodies, leaving behind two free-floating X parasites. She charged her beam, and the viral blobs drifted toward her and she absorbed them.

Samus was about to fire her charged shot at the other hatch, but then, something caught her eye. To the left of the stairs there was a ventilation grate. Deciding to check that out first, Samus curled into a ball and rolled up to the grate, then she laid a bomb. The bomb blew the grate to pieces, and she bounced up into the exposed hole and rolled through.

After about a few seconds, Samus rolled over a spot that she sensed was structurally weak. She then rolled back to that spot and laid another bomb, and once it detonated, the metal plating underneath her crumbled. She plummeted about fifteen feet, landing in another narrow tunnel.

Samus had a choice of rolling forward or backward. After a second's hesitation, she chose to go forward. Eventually she rolled up to a solid wall, but fortunately, her bombs allowed her to plow through it. She went through and unrolled herself. As soon as she had, she found herself in another vertical corridor similar to the previous one...and staring down a Space Pirate.

She immediately locked her sensors onto the alien and dashed to the side, just as the Pirate fired energy beams at her. Samus fired an ice missile as it turned to face her, and fired another one just as it was about to attack again, freezing it solid. A charged plasma blast was all that was needed to make its frozen body crumble away, revealing the parasitic blobs within.

But the two X parasites lurched upward and converged again before Samus had a chance to draw them to her. This time, the parasites took the form of a dementor.

The dementor swooped down toward Samus, and she immediately felt the effects of its dreadful power. It suddenly became unbearably cold within her suit. Her visor began fogged up, and she heard a soul-wrenching shriek within her mind...the death cry of the infant Metroid...

Samus began firing blindly all around her, hoping to force the dementor to move off. It worked. The death-like, icy grip on her heart began to lessen, and she could see clearly through her visor again. She looked about frantically, trying to spot the creature, but it wasn't hovering around her anymore.

Then she glanced upward and saw it floating by one of the suspended platforms, about forty feet above her, and it made a motion to swoop down again. Samus aimed upward and fired, bringing her left hand up underneath her arm cannon to steady her aim, but the dementor swiftly glided out of the way and avoided her fire.

_Oh, the hell with this,_ Samus thought impatiently. She jumped up, then began space jumping upwards toward the dementor. The dementor glided out of the way just as Samus would have hit it and she soared up past it, but then she came back down. Her spinning body sliced through the dementor, and it exploded in a shower of decayed flesh and filthy, tattered scraps of cloth. She then bounded back up to absorb the free-floating parasites the fallen dementor left behind.

Samus landed back on the bottom of the vertical corridor and looked up again, surveying the room with her x-ray visor. As far as she could tell, there were no other hostiles in there with her. So far, the X still weren't offering much resistance.

But she knew this good fortune wouldn't last. Samus had a bad feeling that by now, the SA-X and HP-X knew she was on the station, and it was best to keep moving. She doubted if she was powerful enough to tackle both of them at the same time, let alone even one of them and come away in reasonable shape.

And so, Samus began using the space jump again to ascend through the corridor. She desperately hoped she would find more parasites to fight. Battle kept her mind occupied, and kept her from dwelling on worrisome issues, like the possibility of her unknown enemy unleashing the X before she could wipe them out.

_No, I won't allow that to happen!_ she thought resolutely as she landed in front of a hatch. _I stopped the X before, and I'll do it again!_

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry leaped up toward what remained of the metal platform and reached out with his left arm, clinging to the edge. Looking up, he saw two more platforms that Samus had unthinkingly mutilated with her screw attack. Even with his enhanced jumping power, Harry was having difficulty ascending the corridor.

"Urgh!" Harry grunted as he pulled himself up onto the remains of the platform, which was barely enough to stand on. He then repeated this process two more times, finally reaching the hatch at the top.

One burst of energy from his wand was all it took to open it, and Harry quickly stepped through, finding a long hallway stretching out before him. Giving it a quick once-over, he could tell that Samus had already been here: the scattered pieces of a ventilation grate lying around an exposed hole in the wall was a dead giveaway. Harry guessed she had chosen that path, and found himself wishing his Metroid DNA let him roll into a ball as well.

So instead, he ascended the stairs and shot a burst of power at the hatch to open it, but it did not open. Confused, Harry tried again, this time using a Stunner, but the hatch remained shut.

Harry stared at the doorway, wondering what was wrong. Then he remembered the features Adam put in his visor. He tapped one of the buttons on the side, and suddenly a horizontal rectangle that slightly magnified things within it appeared in the center of his head-up display (or HUD). And as Harry looked at the door again, desiring to know what was wrong with it, the rectangle changed to a square, and at the top the word 'Scanning' flashed.

It took a second for the words 'Scan Complete' to flash across his visor and display the results: This hatch has an extensive array of internal locking mechanisms.

That was all Harry needed to know. He pointed his wand at the hatch and said, _"Alohomora!"_ He could hear all the metal locks embedded in the hatch spring to life, and it opened for him. _Should've thought of using that sooner,_ Harry thought angrily.

Harry stepped through the hatch, entering what looked like a circular room about eighty feet in diameter, the ceiling was about twenty-five feet above him, and it had four thick support pillars neatly positioned within it. There was hardly any light in the room, and the metal walls had a depressingly dark, navy-blue shade...

Harry took a few steps forward, and then from high up, he heard a chilling insect-like grunting sound, which briefly reminded him of Aragog. But before he could look up, something dropped down from the ceiling.

It was an ugly creature, nearly ten feet tall, with a head like an ant's, its antennae swaying wildly. And from either side of that head, out came a small appendage that was attached to a long cylinder-like leg laden with spikes. The cylindrical legs extended to the floor, culminating with what looked like an ugly, clawed hand (all in all, it vaguely resembled a side-hopper). And in the faint lighting of the room, its body seemed to give off a metallic glint.

Harry whirled around to look at the hatch, and saw that some sort of lock had slid over its surface. He was trapped inside, and Harry instinctively knew he couldn't magically unlock it this time. He then turned back to the creature, which seemed to be silently observing him. It was then that Harry realized his visor was still in scan mode, and it had completed a readout of the monster...

**Morphology: Mecha-Desgeega  
Large adult Desgeega somehow outfitted with cybernetic armor composed of titanium alloy, treated to resist all known beam weapons. Scans also reveal presence of powerful armor-piercing missiles and generators capable of producing shockwaves.**

Harry reached up to switch off the scan mode, and as he did, the creature leaped high into the air. Looking up, Harry could see the monster was above him, descending rapidly. Harry dived forward, then turned around just as the beast's legs touched the floor again. When it landed, it sent out a powerful wave of energy that travelled along the ground, and Harry had no time to jump over it.

The shockwave swept past him, and suddenly his personal shielding sprang to life, absorbing the impact. But he still felt as if something heavy hit his legs, and noticed that the small bar at the top of his HUD had shortened. The number displayed was now 78.

Mecha-Desgeega leaped again, but this time Harry was prepared, and he jumped aside using his own leaping power, soaring more than five feet into the air. When he touched down again, he immediately jumped again to avoid the shockwave, and while in midair turned to look at the beast again.

As he concentrated, something odd happened. On his HUD, a transparent circle appeared around Mecha-Desgeega's head, and within it, a smaller circle with three lines protruding out of it. And as Harry began to carefully move around the creature, its head remained within those circles so long as he kept looking at it.

Then, all of a sudden, the spiky protrusions on its legs popped out and momentarily hovered. Then they all pointed toward Harry, and he could see what looked like ignited rockets from behind them, propelling them forward.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed as he shifted his attention to the projectiles, laying waste to them with standard power shots. But there were about eight of them, too many for him to destroy in time. He ducked behind one of the pillars, and they detonated harmlessly on the other side.

_Guess those must be its missiles,_ thought Harry darkly. Then he noticed that the circles encompassing his enemy's head were still active, even though it was no longer in view. _Very handy,_ he thought with a smile as he jumped out from behind the pillar, charging up a shot.

As soon as Mecha-Desgeega was in his sights again, he released the charged shot at its head. His blast was on target, but it merely rebounded of its metal-plated head and smacked into a pillar. Then it jumped again, forcing Harry to jump out of the way, then again to evade the shockwave.

_Oh yeah, it deflects beams,_ Harry remembered. Stunning Spells and Reductor Curses would probably be equally useless. _If only I had something like Samus's missiles...wait a minute..._

He turned to face Mecha-Desgeega again, who had once again sent out spiky missiles. Harry grinned; this was what he needed. He pointed his wand at the nearest incoming missile and shouted, "_Depulso!_" The Banishing Charm sent it spinning back towards Mecha-Desgeega, impacting its head and detonating. Harry was able to repeat this process with two more missiles before being forced to jump up, allowing them to fly past.

When he touched down again, Harry could see several deep cracks had formed in the armor covering Mecha-Desgeega's head; obviously, the explosive force of its own missiles was enough to damage it. Harry pointed his wand at its head again and bellowed "_Reducto!_", and his curse caused its armor plating to fly off.

After that it was a simple matter of avoiding its jump attack and subsequent shockwave again, then he unloaded a charged shot at its head, followed by a Stunning Spell. Once he did that, the rest of its armor flew off in all directions, and its body began to melt away. In the dim lighting, Harry couldn't make out what was happening, but it looked as if it was reforming into something else...

After a few seconds, Harry saw what it had turned into: it was a spherical, glassy, spiked shell that housed an X-Core. Harry knew what was needed to bring it down for good.

The spiky sphere lunged toward Harry, attempting to ram him. But Harry was ready, and merely jumped upward and it harmlessly swooped underneath him. While still in the air, he hit it with a Reductor Curse. This caused a couple of X parasites to break free of the core, but Harry took no notice. He merely continued to fire off curses, and eventually the shell shattered.

Now, floating in the center of the room, was a large, writhing X parasite, giving off a eerie blueish-green glow. Harry timidly stepped forward, expecting it to fly off as he approached, but it remained suspended in midair. Taking a deep breath, Harry thrust his fist into the goopy mass, and suddenly it was sucked into his arm.

A wave of exhilirating power washed over Harry; it was so great that he staggered to his knees trying to cope with it. It felt as if every muscle in his body was tensing up, but he felt this sensation was strongest in his legs.

After a few seconds, the feeling subsided, and some words flashed across his visor:

**HI-JUMP AND DOUBLE JUMP ACQUIRED**

Harry stared blankly, not sure what to make of it. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw something glowing brightly on the floor, illuminating everything within a few feet around it. He slowly walked over and bent down. It was a large piece of Mecha-Desgeega's robotic armor, and on the inside, there were what appeared to be two green, glowing crystals.

Without thinking, Harry reached out to grab them, but suddenly, they became detached from the circuitry and hovered in the air. Then they floated towards Harry's chest, right where Adam had attached his shield device.

All of a sudden, his HUD flashed a blinding white, and he felt the same tingling sensation from when Adam attached the shield device. When his HUD returned to normal, he noticed that more words had appeared: **Maximum Shield Energy increased by 200**

Glancing at the top of his HUD, he saw that the number displayed was back to 99, and in addition, two tiny white squares were now shown atop the replenished bar. "What, m-my shields have more power?" he thought out loud. "B-but how? What w-were..."

Then he remembered something he managed to retain from Professor Binns's class: sometimes giants had wizards charge topaz crystals with magic, using them to power force barriers and other things. It was a sort of magical battery, and now, they had increased his shield's maximum energy supply.

"I hope I can find more of those," said Harry as he looked all around the room. The hatch he had gone through earlier was unlocked again, but Harry noticed another way out. Near the very top of the room, a small metal platform jutted out from the wall, and he could make out what looked like another hatch.

Harry leaped up, and was astonished to find that he could now jump TWICE as high as before. Not only that, when he reached the apex of his jump, he found he was able to perform a SECOND jump. Obviously, his visor had been truthful about the abilities gained from the X-Core.

Harry reached out and grabbed the platform, then quickly pulled himself up. There was indeed a hatch that led out of the dark, foreboding room, and Harry wasted no time opening it and running through.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Samus continued to roll through yet another small tunnel running through the main deck. This station's version of the main deck evidently had an extensive, convoluted network of tunnels that was taking her quite a while to navigate. Spending so much time in morph ball mode while in such narrow spaces made her anxious. It provided her enemies with ample opportunities to spring traps on her.

Eventually, she rolled up into a solid block of matter that obstructed the tunnel, and Samus guessed that it was bendezium. So she laid a power bomb, and the whole tunnel became engulfed in the thermonuclear explosion, and the block disintegrated into nothingness.

Samus rolled forward again, and soon she rolled up into a solid wall. But she sensed the area directly underneath would give way if she laid a bomb, which she did. Once it detonated and the ground gave way, Samus found herself plummeting several feet, and judging from the way the sound of her impact echoed, she was now in a very large room.

She quickly unrolled so she could see better, and saw that she was indeed in a rather wide open area. It was a sort of circular room, with the same greenish-yellow walls that most areas of the main deck had. But what was really interesting was the center of the room...

It was a large, circular metal plate, encompassing practically the entire floor, that appeared to act as a door, and it looked like a large-scale version of the doors found on Aether. And surrounding the edge of the enormous doorway, there stood several odd pillars, thirteen in all, which were as tall as she was. The bases of the pillars were made up of a mirror-like, silvery-grey metal, and adorning the tops of those pillars were glassy spheres which resembled the shells that encased X-Cores. Within each of those glass orbs, there was a fierce, red ball of light that glowed menacingly.

Samus switched her visor to scan mode and scanned one of the pillars, then the huge door. Her scans revealed was she suspected already: the large hatch on the floor was locked, and the mechanisms keeping it locked were the thirteen pillars surrounding it. Each lock was kept in place by a signal being sent out by an X-Core. Once a particular X-Core was terminated, the corresponding pillar would release its hold.

_OK then,_ Samus thought as she continued to look over the room. _All the cores on this station are keeping this hatch locked. If I wipe them out, I can get in, and I have a hunch whoever's behind all this is holed up underneath this door..._

Realizing there was no point in staying any longer, Samus glanced around again, and found a hatch leading out of the room. As she went through it, she failed to notice that the red light in one of the orbs was suddenly snuffed out...

The hatch led out into the middle of a hallway, and she had a choice of going left or right. She chose to go left, fired two missiles to shatter a blast shield that covered the door at the end, and went through.

Inside was an elevator room, which had a small circular platform in the center. Once she stood on it, she could activate it and it would take her downwards. _Alright, this should lead me down to the elevators to the breeding environments,_ Samus thought with a malicious grin. _Perfect. Now the hunt really begins._


	14. Fork in the Road

Fusion of Destinies  
a Harry Potter/Metroid crossover  
Chapter 14: Fork in the Road  
1-25-2006  
by Grey-X

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series and all of its characters are the creation and property of J. K. Rowling. Samus Aran and the Metroid series are the creation and property of Nintendo, and was originally masterminded by Gunpei Yokoi (1941-1997) .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a minute that seemed to last an eternity, the elevator finally reached the access shaft that led to the station's six sectors. It was just as Samus remembered it: at one side was a door that led to the even numbered sectors, and the other side led to the odd ones.

Samus shot a blast at the hatch leading to the odd numbered sectors, but for some reason, it remained shut. She stared at it for a second, confused, then ran a quick scan. It turned out it had an extensive array of internal locks, and for some reason, she couldn't trigger them to open with her visor. _I'm sure it'd be no problem for Harry,_ Samus thought. _With one wave of his wand he could..._

But Samus shook her head. _No. I know he meant well when he offered, but...I won't let him get himself killed because of me. I've seen that happen before too often..._

Samus turned around as she fought back bitter memories, and saw the hatch leading to the even numbered sectors was colored white. She knew it required the ice beam to open. She quickly switched her beam's ice effect on and fired a shot, then ran down the shaft to the open hatch.

On the other side was another elevator, located in a wide, metallic, circular column, but the number displayed on the left wall within it was '6', not '2' like last time. _The nocturnal sector? Oh well,_ she thought as she stepped onto the elevator and went down.

As soon as the elevator touched down, Samus hopped down from the suspended unit and opened the sole hatch. She stepped into a navigation room, and from the looks of it, the computers, screens and panels were all fully functional.

_Good, a chance to get in touch with Adam,_ Samus thought as her hand deftly flew across the panels, activating long-range communications. She found herself eagerly awaiting a conversation with her friend, which was a bit ironic. Back on the real B.S.L, she had hated every trip to a navigation room, resenting the fact she had to take orders from a computer. But now that Samus knew the truth about her ship's computerized C.O., she regretted how little she'd be able to rely on his input this time.

"Samus, that's you, right?" came Adam's churlish voice, though it sounded a little staticy. "Can you give me an update on our situation?"

"Yeah, I found something interesting," replied Samus. Then she explained to Adam about the sealed door on the main deck.

Adam didn't respond right away, but after a few seconds, he said, "I see. Hopefully, this means you'll be able to find the culprit easily once all the cores are eliminated."

"I know, but it still bothers me how we don't even know who's controlling the X," said Samus. "What if it's this Voldemort..."

"If it is, I'm sure you can handle him. From what you've told me, he doesn't sound any tougher than the scum you've wiped out in the past," said Adam reassuringly. "Or should I say, WILL wipe out in the future? Anyway, for now, just continue hunting for the X-Cores, and I'll continue to maintain my position outside the station. But don't contact me too often. As I said before, our communications will certainly be intercepted."

"Alright. Samus out," she said quickly, then she shut down communications. Once again, she found herself lamenting how little she and Adam would be in contact. Completing dangerous missions alone was what she was famous for, but that didn't mean she was totally immune to the sting of isolation...

xxxxxxxxxxxx

After defeating the Mecha-Desgeega, Harry found making it through the rest of the main deck was fairly simple. Although he did find some areas he was unable to reach, despite his newfound jumping power. His scans had revealed some walls that would only give way to objects moving at extreme speeds, and one hatch was on the other side of a room that he would have to fly across to reach, and he didn't have his Firebolt...

But he was encountering more and more X-infected hosts, most of which were aliens from the worlds Samus visited in the future. Some quick scans revealed their names: Rios, Zoomers, Hornoads and Barbed War Wasps. And he came across Space Pirates more than once.

Fortunately, Harry found it was rather easy to take out most of the hosts, and by absorbing the free X parasites, he replenished any shield energy he lost. Still, fighting them was a bit exhausting, and as he went through yet another hatch, Harry found himself breathing heavily.

Stepping through the hatch, Harry found a hallway stretching about thirty feet with a hatch at the end, and in the middle of the hallway on the left side there was another hatch. Harry decided to go through the door at the far end and shot a power burst at it, its light reflecting off the metal walls.

Through that hatch Harry found the elevator room which, unknown to him, Samus had used moments before. A quick scan told him what it did and where it led.

_OK, I've searched everywhere else in this area and didn't find any more X-Cores, so I might as well go down,_ he thought as he walked over to the elevator platform. Once Harry stepped onto it, it automatically began its descent, taking him down into the depths of the X-infested station.

When Harry arrived in the access shaft via the elevator, he saw he had two choices of where to go. But his instincts told him there was something strange about both hatches, so he scanned them.

It turned out one had the same type of internal locks as one of the hatches he ran into on the main deck. The other required a concentrated blast of extreme cold to open, and Harry had no intention of trying. There was no way he would use Glacius again if he could help it.

So he went through the hatch requiring Alohomora to open, and found another elevator within a wide circular column in the center of the small room. Also, within the column, on the wall to his right, there was a huge glass panel shaped like the number one, which steadily flashed on and off.

"Might as well," Harry thought aloud as he strode toward the elevator platform and stepped on it. After a second, it began moving downward.

When it completed its descent, the platform touched down onto a small unit suspended by support beams from the wall. He quickly hopped down and went through the hatch, stepping out into a small room that apparently housed a host of computer systems on the left side, as well as huge readout screens that loomed overhead.

Unfortunately, all the computer screens on the control panels, as well as the screens along the walls, were blank. Furthermore, none of the control panels seemed to be receiving any power. _Just as well,_ Harry thought with a sigh as he went through the adjacent hatch. _I wouldn't know how to use this stuff anyway._

Harry was greeted by an unexpected sight on the other side. A narrow tunnel, about sixteen feet long, stretched out ahead of him, but the walls, floor and ceiling were no longer covered with metal plating. Now, it looked as if he was in an underground cave, and the walls of the tunnel were composed of strange jagged, red-orange rocks. "Weird," he muttered nervously as he went through the tunnel, holding his wand out in front of him.

When Harry reached the end of the tunnel, he found something even more unexpected. The tunnel led out to a long rocky ledge that jutted out from a stone wall. There were stone walls on both his left and right, and about seventy feet across from him was another ledge. This one was laden with stalagmites and had a hatch embedded into the rocky wall it protruded from.

Harry leaned over the edge and cautiously peered down; it was almost like an artificial canyon. The ground of whatever room he entered was almost a hundred feet beneath him, and down below two dementors glided about, patrolling the area, along with a Space Pirate and a rhinocerous-like creature which he recognized as an Erumpent. A series of circular metal platforms suspended in midair, each about five feet in diameter, led up from the ground and up to the ledge he was standing on, but not to the one across from him.

_Uh-uh, no way I'm going down there,_ Harry thought nervously as he watched the dementors swoop around the floor below. He could see two hatches down below, but he wasn't willing to take on all those creatures to reach them. _But now where do I go?_ he thought as he looked back up. _That ledge is too far across for me to jump to. Ugh, I can't believe I didn't think of bringing my Firebolt!_ Then Harry noticed something odd about the ceiling...light seemed to be coming down from it. Looking up, he saw a series of fluorescent lamps that illuminated the entire enclosed chamber, as well as supportive steel girders that crisscrossed the ceiling.

Harry looked back over to the ledge, then back up at the girders. It looked like there was some space between the rocky ceiling and the girders, perhaps enough to let him...

_I really hope this works,_ Harry thought as he took a couple steps back, then dashed forward. With one huge leap, he soared off the ledge and toward the adjacent one, which was still more than fifty feet away.

As the station's artificial gravity began to pull him down, Harry looked up, pointed his wand at a support girder, and softly muttered _"Carpe Retractum!"_ A shining golden band shot out of his wand and wrapped itself around the girder, allowing him to swing across the chamber, using the spell's effect like a grappling hook.

By repeating this process, he safely made it to the other side. But the instant he did, he heard the faint sound of a hatch slowly sliding open. It came from the ledge he just leaped from. _Uh-oh,_ Harry thought fearfully as he ducked behind one of the ledge's stalagmites. He had a bad feeling he knew what was coming.

After a few seconds, he dared to peer out from behind his cover at the other ledge. Just as he feared, the HP-X was standing on it, looking around the chamber with his glowing, yellow-green eyes. _Now would NOT be a good time for a rematch, not in here,_ Harry thought._ I only had an edge last time because of backup._ Then a terrifying thought came to Harry: what if the other creatures knew he was here? The dementors were blind, but what if that Space Pirate or Erumpent had seen him and alerted his doppleganger? Or maybe they had heard him?

But it didn't look as if that was the case, for the HP-X didn't cross the chamber to come after him. Instead, he merely hopped down to the ground far below, and Harry thought he could hear a hatch opening somewhere down below.

Harry let out a huge sigh of relief, but he stayed flattened against the stalagmite for a moment longer. After that, he opened the hatch on his ledge and went through. Another showdown with his doppleganger was inevitable, but thankfully, that time still looked like it was a ways off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Samus came out of yet another hatch and entered yet another long, winding, rocky tunnel. As Samus expected, most of the areas in this sector had almost no light whatsoever. The looming, suffocating darkness seemed to close in all around her. She had long since been forced to switch on her x-ray visor to get through the chambers and corridors. Viewing the world with x-ray vision was a bit hard on her eyes, though. Still, confusing as the x-ray visor was, she could still make out the flying creatures that greeted her: four doxies and three war wasps had been waiting, fluttering in the middle of the corridor.

At the sight of her, the doxies spewed wads of inky-black venom and the war wasps shot out poisonous barbs. Samus was caught off-guard and their attacks all struck her chest. But she suffered only minimal damage. Their combined attacks hadn't even drained a whole energy tank.

With a smirk, Samus immediately retaliated with a single burst from her arm cannon. Her beam ripped through all seven X hosts and exposed the parasites. Samus then simply ran into them and down the corridor, until she reached the hatch at the other end. But with her x-ray visor on, she noticed something odd: directly below her, there was a tunnel that ran perpendicular to the one she was in. And the ground directly under her feet was completely invisible to her, so she guessed she was standing on bendezium blocks.

So Samus rolled into a ball and laid a power bomb, and the bendezium blocks melted away. After dropping to the tunnel below, however, she felt weapons fire strike her rolled-up form. She quickly unrolled herself and looked around.

At one end of the corridor, there was a Space Pirate firing at her. Not only that, but there was a defense turret positioned directly above a hatch.

With practiced quickness and agility, Samus locked her sensors onto the turret, fired a missile, and hopped to her left, avoiding taking further damage. Her missile froze the turret solid, allowing her to focus on the Pirate, which fired more shots at her. She leaped to her right while charging a shot, then released it, disintegrating the Pirate. She charged up another shot to draw the exposed parasites to her, then fired it at the turret, blowing it off.

Now that she was out of danger, Samus took some time to look around. She then noticed the walls and floors of this tunnel were not composed of stone, but had the metal plating and power conduits of the maintenance tunnels.

Samus also noticed there seemed to be light fixtures attached to the walls, so she switched off her x-ray visor. _What a relief,_ she thought as she closed her aching eyes, then opened them to readjust to normal vision. It was then that she also noticed that she lost quite a bit of energy; only eight of her fourteen functional tanks were full.

"Damn dementors," she muttered as she went through the hatch that the turret had guarded. Samus hadn't been surprised to find that the dreadful creatures lurked within the larger chambers, and her suit's energy dropped drastically whenever they got near her.

Samus walked into a large, spacious chamber that had the same makeup as the maintenance tunnel. There was a hatch on the wall to her left, but it didn't seem to be receiving power. She scanned it, and found that interference from within the room was preventing power from reaching the door. Turning around, she saw that the hatch she came out of wasn't receiving power either.

"Uh-oh, what's going..." she began to say. Then her voice trailed off as a horrible feeling of piercing cold washed over her. Not only that, the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. One thing was clear: she was not alone in that chamber. Something ghastly was lurking nearby.

_Wha...more dementors!_ Samus thought nervously, glancing all around the chamber. But there were no dementors in there with her.

Then she realized that her suit's energy wasn't being depleted, so it couldn't be dementors causing this rush of frightful cold. Besides, this cold penetrated into her very soul, deeper than anything the dementors could manage. And it felt vaguely familiar...

All of a sudden, a ball of blue flame burst into existence, hovering a few feet above the ground. Then another one appeared. And then another, and another. Within seconds, a large ring of blue fireballs had formed within the chamber.

_Oh no, not again!_ thought Samus, unable to accept what she was seeing. _Don't tell me the Galactic Federation still had a DNA sample of..._ And then, above the ring of fire, the monster finally appeared. Nearly eighteen feet in height and glowing bright-red, it had a bloated head like that of an octopus's main body at the top, and on the bottom was what looked like a severed, scaly neck. Two swishing tendrils were on either side of it, and in the center was a huge, open maw with pointy, fang-like teeth. And in its maw was an enormous eyeball, glaring at Samus hatefully.

Samus didn't bother scanning it; she knew what form this X-Core had taken. It was Phantoon, one of the monstrous Space Pirate guardians that had been on Zebes.

The ring of fireballs began spinning around, then expanded outward. Samus jumped up, and one of the fireballs zoomed underneath her, smacking into the chamber wall. While still in midair, Samus fired an ice missile at Phantoon's eye. It let out a roar and began swooping haphazardly around the chamber, and Samus saw it was fading away. She fired more missiles; two more hit Phantoon, but her third missile passed right through what remained of its body. Then Phantoon vanished completely.

Samus could hear Phantoon's disembodied voice, roaring at her furiously. Then more balls of blue plasma began appearing above her, and they dropped down onto her. Samus aimed upward and tried to destroy them before they fell, but there were too many, and several fell to the floor and bounced around.

"Ack!" Samus screamed as two balls of plasma bounced off the floor and hit her, taking out nearly half an energy tank. And she swore she heard Phantoon laughing at her. All the while, that feeling of soul-draining cold still lingered...

Fighting past the lingering feeling of dread induced by Phantoon, Samus jumped up again and began flying all around the chamber with the space jump. Thanks to the screw attack, the descending balls of plasma harmlessly dissipated upon contact with her body. _Oh that's right, forgot about the screw attack again, eh Phantoon?_ Samus thought with a contemptuous smile.

All of a sudden, Samus felt a burning sensation in her midsection, as if white-hot wire had been wrapped around her armor. She was slammed hard against the ground, and the agonizing feeling of burning increased. Samus looked up and saw Phantoon glaring down at her with its eye, one of its tendrils stretched out toward her, ablaze with plasma. Phantoon had snared her with one of its tendrils and brought her down, and now was sending waves of plasma across her armor. She noticed she only had six tanks left, and the number indicating the remaining energy in her current tank was ticking down dangerously fast.

Fighting back the pain, Samus aimed her arm cannon upwards and shot a missile into Phantoon's eye. Phantoon roared angrily and its mouth shut over its eye, but it did not relinquish its hold on her. Samus fired three more missiles up at its head, but still the tendril remained wrapped around her. The burning pain got worse, and now she had only four tanks left...

Samus reached out and grabbed the tendril wrapped around her midsection, and pulled upward with all her strength. The tendril stretched out, giving Samus enough room to morph into a ball. She quickly rolled underneath Phantoon, then unrolled her body and jumped up at the wall. She kicked off the wall and turned around, curling up her body and activating the screw attack. Samus was pleased to see Phantoon had turned around, its mouth open again, and she slammed her spinning body into its eye.

Samus's body bounced off its eye like a rubber ball, but she could tell from the blood-curdling scream of pain that the screw attack had done its job. Not only that, as she was space jumping away from Phantoon, she caught glimpses of it reverting to the form of an X-Core encased in a glassy shell.

Samus landed back on the floor, only to see the X-Core swoop down to ram her. Samus fired off a missile, forcing it back slightly, but it moved in again. Samus jumped to the side and it passed by harmlessly, then she fired another missile.

After three more missile blasts, the shell finally cracked open, exposing the X-Core. Samus jumped at it and absorbed it, and then some words appeared on her HUD.

**WISP WHIP ACQUIRED**

_Huh? Wisp whip?_ Samus thought confusedly. She then sifted through her suit's system data and eventually came upon a new entry titled 'wisp whip'. She pulled it up and read it, and was somewhat surprised to find out it was a grapple beam upgrade.

Her grapple beam had been transformed from a simple magnetized energy beam into a long cord that would be ablaze with blue, ghostly plasma. Not only that, it wasn't used simply for grappling across chasms anymore; now the beam could be brandished like a whip with which to attack X-hosts.

_Wow, that's certainly...different,_ Samus thought as she reverted to her combat visor. She found it a welcome change though. Now the grapple beam had some use again. After gaining the space jump, it had become obsolete back on Zebes...

_Zebes..._ Samus thought dishearteningly, slumping against the chamber wall. Facing Phantoon again like that...brought back horrific memories, more vividly than anything a dementor could evoke. It was a grisly reminder of the first mission that had ended in what was, to her, a total failure.

Samus fought down the feelings of burdensome guilt and looked at the data on her HUD. She now had seven filled tanks, as well as 181 missiles remaining. She picked herself up off the wall and noticed that power was restored to the doors, so she opened the chamber's other hatch, then went through.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_

A shining, silver stag burst from the tip of Harry's wand and galloped forth. "Jump up and get it!" Harry commanded, and the stag made a huge leap upward, headbutting a dementor hovering over a floating platform. Instead of flying away, it exploded, leaving behind two X parasites.

_"Accio X!"_ Harry yelled, pointing his wand at them. The viral blobs then flew toward him. He absorbed them, but then heard the raspy breath of another dementor to his left. He turned to face it, wand at the ready, but it had already closed in. That feeling of cold swept over him again as his shield's energy dropped, and Voldemort's malicious laughter echoed in his mind...

With a supreme effort, Harry kneeled down, then jumped up and over the dementor. He did another jump in midair when he was above it and aimed his wand downward. He pictured Ron and Hermione's faces, then yelled _"Expecto Patronum!"_

Another stag shot out his wand like a missile and dived down head-first. It rammed into the dementor before it could glide away, and all that was left were two more X parasites. Harry simply dropped down onto them, absorbing them as well.

For a moment, Harry just stood there, his heart pounding and his breath coming in short gasps. All the strange alien creatures lurking in this sector, and the other dangerous magical creatures that accompanied them...none of them were as horrific as the dementors (though the Space Pirates came close). And this was the fourth time he had run into them.

After a while, Harry glanced at the top of his HUD, and saw the number displayed was merely 19. But thankfully, he had found another magical crystal battery while in the sector, and all three batteries were full.

Harry looked up, studying the vertical shaft he dropped down into. He had descended into this corridor moments before, hopping down from platform to platform. When he had reached the bottom, the dementors moved in from above. The walls were made up of that strange red-orange stone, and bizarre, bulbous plants were growing out of some crevices. It looked so alien, yet somehow, familiar at the same time...

As he was surveying the shaft, he remembered that the HP-X was somewhere in the sector with him. It wasn't wise to stay in one place for too long. Letting out a sigh of frustration, Harry walked over to the only hatch at the bottom of the rocky corridor.

_Now I have an idea of what Samus goes through in her line of work. How does she do it?_ he thought to himself. _Having to go through all these weird areas, not really sure where I'm going, fighting off so many creatures at once...and doing it all alone? People say I have a stubborn streak, but I sure wish Samus was here right now..._

Harry opened the hatch and went through, still wrapped up in his brooding thoughts. _Or maybe...I wish I really could've brought Ron and Hermione along. I'd even accept some help from Snape! But it'd be too risky...without Metroid DNA, the X would devour them..._

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't take note of his surroundings until taking a few steps out of the hatch. He was in a large cavern that had dimmer lighting than most of the other earthy chambers, and there was another hatch about ninety feet across from him. But a locking mechanism had slid over it, blocking the way.

_Huh...locked?_ thought Harry, then he became aware of a strange noise echoing softly in the cavern. It sounded like a burbling, viscous liquid spreading over something.

Harry glanced around curiously. To his left, at the far end of the cavern, he saw what looked like the skeleton of a monstrous, four-legged animal, and within the rib cage he could see another X-Core. Smaller X parasites swarmed all around the skeleton, spreading out and forming into muscles, blood vessels and organs.

But what REALLY caught Harry's attention was what was forming at the front: three massive skulls.

"Oh no!" Harry thought aloud as he stared stupidly at it. "You've got to be kidding me!"

At last, the creature's formation was complete, and it became what Harry feared it would. Standing about thirty feet away was a gigantic, snarling, black-furred, three-headed dog. It looked exactly like Fluffy, the beast that once guarded the Sorceror's Stone at Hogwarts.

Harry screwed up his courage and prepared to jump, expecting Fluffy to come charging at him. But Fluffy did nothing of the sort. Instead, it stayed put and opened all of its mouths. Harry stared at it for a moment, pointing his wand at the creature, wondering what it was up to. Then, within each of its mouths, a tiny violet ball of energy appeared, and Harry heard the air crackle with electricity. The balls of energy became bigger, and small sparks of purple lightning cascaded all around Fluffy's heads.

"This can't be good," Harry muttered nervously as he jumped to the right. He had moved just in time: the three balls of energy shot out of its mouths, spinning around as they moved forward, leaving a triple helix of bright purple sparks in their wake. The triple blast collided with the wall behind Harry, and the whole cavern shook from the force of the impact.

Harry looked behind him, and saw that Fluffy's blasts had left deep burn marks in the stone wall. Harry felt his slight sense of panic begin to swell. He doubted his shields could withstand that sort of firepower if Fluffy made a direct hit. He looked back at Fluffy, who was readying another lethal blast. "Uh-oh!" exclaimed Harry as he readied himself. Just as Fluffy released its triple blast of electricity, Harry jumped upward and it passed underneath him. At the apex of his jump, Harry aimed his wand at Fluffy and yelled _"Stupefy!"_

The blast of red light struck Fluffy on its back. When Harry landed, though, he saw Fluffy didn't look the least bit dazed. Harry realized that its hide must be resistant to spells, and had a feeling his charged shots wouldn't do much either.

Instead of charging up another electrical blast, Fluffy lunged at Harry, its snarling, drooling maws opened wide. This surprise move caught Harry off guard and he didn't have time to jump away. He tried strafing to the right, but Fluffy's right head clamped down on Harry's left arm with its powerful jaws. Had it not been for his shields, his arm would have been bitten off. As it was, Fluffy had depleted almost half a battery.

Harry, in a world of hurt, tried desperately to think of a means of escape, and one possible idea came to him. He took his wand and jammed it up into Fluffy's nose.

_"Stupefy!"_ he bellowed, and red light flashed through Fluffy's nostrils. The beast immediately opened its maw, howling in pain. Harry double jumped over Fluffy and landed a few feet behind it. He turned around as he nursed his aching arm, and saw Fluffy turn about, preparing another power blast. But that was just what Harry wanted it to do. He should have realized this from the beginning: Fluffy's INSIDES weren't so invulnerable...

Harry pointed his wand at the right head and a targeting reticule appeared on his HUD, helping him aim. Just as Fluffy released its blast, Harry jumped to the side again and charged one of his own. Fluffy's right head still had its mouth open, and Harry fired his shot into it.

All three heads let out an eardrum-piercing howl, but Harry fought the impulse to cover his ears and repeatedly fired smaller shots into the right head's mouth before it could close. Eventually, the inside of Fluffy's right head caught fire, and soon the whole head was consumed in the flame.

_YES! It worked!_ thought Harry triumphantly as the burned-up head sagged lifelessly. _Now if I can only take out the other two..._

But Fluffy began charging at him again, forcing Harry to double jump over it, his head grazing against the rocky ceiling. Harry landed gracefully and whirled around, only to see Fluffy coming at him again. He jumped to avoid it once more. _Come on, shoot at me again!_ he thought impatiently as he charged up his wand. _Just give me another shot..._

When he landed and turned around again, he saw Fluffy doing just that. But before Harry could aim at one of the heads and fire, two electric blasts came at him. One struck him dead-center, and even though his shields protected him, his body reeled from the force of the electric shock.

Thankfully, he recovered in time to avoid another charge from Fluffy by jumping over it yet again. Harry landed, began charging a shot, and turned around. Fluffy was readying two more blasts to fire at close range. Luckily, Harry was done charging his, and fired it into the left's heads mouth.

Both heads howled again, allowing Harry to fire more shots repeatedly into the left's heads maw. Soon, it burst into flame just as the right one had. _Too easy,_ Harry thought smugly as he watched it sag lifelessly. _Two down, one to go!_

The center and final head began readying another electric blast, but Harry was ready with another charged shot. Within seconds, he finished off the last head, and Fluffy's entire body slumped lifelessly to the floor.

Harry sank to his knees, exhausted from the harrowing battle. But the fight wasn't over just yet: the flesh and innards of Fluffy's body began melting away as if acid had been poured onto it. And up from the glop of organic matter rose an X-Core encased in its protective, spiky membrane.

Harry quickly got back on his feet, pointed his wand at the X-Core, and vehemently yelled _"Reducto!"_ But his curse rebounded off the glassy membrane and smacked into a rock in the craggy wall, reducing it to powder. As Harry gaped at the core, wondering why his curse had no effect, a small hole formed in the front of the shell, and electricity crackled around the membrane.

_Uh-oh,_ thought Harry as he ducked aside, and a swirling triple blast of penetrating, electrical energy struck the spot where he had been standing. Before the hole in the shell closed, Harry pointed his wand at it and yelled _"Reducto!"_

His spell made it through the hole, and this time there was an effect. A sound like the crunching of glass echoed in the cavern, and deep cracks spread outward. Harry circled around the floating X-Core, his wand ready and his visor's sensors locked onto it. When another hole formed, he was ready, and shot another Reductor Curse into it. This time, the membrane shattered completely, exposing the parasite within.

Harry stared at the levitating, writhing blob for a moment, once again a little hesitant to absorb it. _Oh, I might as well,_ he reasoned, then he leaped up at it. When his body made contact with the exposed X-Core, it was immediately drawn into him. The moment it did, Harry felt a surge of power course through his entire body, even greater than the last time. It felt as if every cell in his body had become charged with energy, and it made him feel so elated, so invigorated...

_Get a hold of yourself,_ Harry chided himself as he touched down again. _Don't get too hopped up on power. That's something Voldemort would do._ As he forced himself to calm down, he noticed some words flashing across his visor:

**SPAZER AND WAVE BEAM ACQUIRED**

"What?" Harry blurted out as he stared down at his wand. It was crackling with that same purplish electricity that Fluffy had used. Curiously, he held it out in front of him, and willed it to fire a shot...

His wand didn't shoot out a single, tiny spurt of power like before. Now, three wavy streams of purple energy flowed out of his wand. One remained in the center, while the other two rotated about the first as they travelled across the room, forming a double helix of purple light around the central stream of light in their wake.

"Whoa, that looks pretty powerful," Harry said to himself, marveling at the power he had gained from Fluffy. Indeed, if this new ability was as powerful as it looked, it would certainly give him an edge. It might even help him beat the HP-X, though he still wasn't too anxious to face him.

With a renewed sense of determination, he headed out of cavern's other unlocked hatch, eager to hunt down more X-Cores.


	15. Frozen Over

Fusion of Destinies  
a Harry Potter/Metroid crossover  
Chapter 15: Frozen Over  
1-31-2006  
by Grey

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series and all of its characters are the creation and property of J. K. Rowling. Samus Aran and the Metroid series are the creation and property of Nintendo, and was originally masterminded by producer Gunpei Yokoi (1941-1997) .

xxxxxxxxxxx

The HP-X slowly walked through the many corridors of the sector, carefully looking for any signs of his quarry. Here was the sector that mimicked the environment of SR388, the homeworld of the Metroids. And now, a human that was part-Metroid was in here with him, and had to be subdued.

Hunting in this manner was inefficient for one who could transport himself - Apparate - at will. But here, that wasn't an option. With the way enchantments had been used to recreate the station and piece it back together, as well as keep some systems running (a bit ironic, since magic tends to cause technology to choke), it had essentially become an Apparation-free zone like Hogwarts.

And so, he walked on, his talon-like toes scraping against the unlevel, stony floor. His face still had that soulless, pallid look, and was utterly devoid of any human emotion.

The HP-X abruptly stopped in his tracks. Something had just happened, something detrimental to the future of his parasitic race. After a few more seconds, he realized what he was sensing. The signal put out by an X-Core...had abruptly ceased. That made three X-Cores that had been eliminated by the enemy, and this one...had been close by, possibly in this sector.

HP-X's glowing, green eyes narrowed. Things were getting out of hand. Not only was Samus Aran here, but Harry Potter was proving just as capable of handling the X. Not only that, his power would increase with each X-Core he absorbed. Something had to be done...

Having reached a decision, HP-X turned around and went back the way he came. There was no sense in trying to hunt Harry Potter down anymore. There was a much better way...

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Samus ran back to the end of the absurdly long tunnel and skidded to a halt, almost colliding with the hatch at the end. _Damn x-ray visor,_ she thought acidly as she turned around. _Well, it's still not as confusing as that echo visor..._

Samus broke into a run again, going back the way she just came. Within seconds, her speed booster kicked in, and ghostly silhouettes of her body trailed behind her. Soon she reached the end of the tunnel, which led out into an enormous chamber saturated with large, rocky formations that reached up to the ceiling, as well as the obligatory suspended platforms. The entrance to her tunnel was at the very top of the chamber, and directly across from it, there was a solid stone wall. Or at least, to the untrained eye it was...

Samus ducked down as she reached the edge of the tunnel, storing up power. After a second's hesitation, she hopped up slightly, then she was propelled forward with her right shoulder positioned in front of her, as if to ram any unlucky host that got in her way. Her body continued to rocket forward, and the light given off by her shinespark maneuver illuminated the cavern below, the way a blazing comet lights up a night sky. When she reached the wall at the other side, her body plowed through meters of solid blocks until, finally, she collided forcefully with a solid metal wall, part of a small section hidden deep behind the chamber walls.

Samus gracefully touched down and flexed her aching shoulder. There was indeed a small niche hidden in the chamber, and only with the shinespark could she through the blocks concealing it. She switched off her x-ray visor and looked around. Some light was provided by wall fixtures, and there were some computer terminals and screens embedded in the walls of this niche. _Maybe, I can find something,_ she thought hopefully as she switched to her scan visor.

But she soon found out that the computers were inoperative and no data was stored in the terminals anyway. Obviously, this wall was merely part of the last station, and whoever was responsible for all this hadn't bothered to restore these computer systems.

Samus shook her head, annoyed. Ever since arriving on the station, she had was hopeful that she, or at least Adam, could find some record of what their unknown enemy was doing and planning. But all the computers in the sector yielded nothing, and Adam hadn't found anything useful when he interfaced with the navigation room, otherwise he would have told her.

_Maybe it is Voldemort. He sounds like the type who guards his secrets well,_ she thought. Sighing in annoyance, she looked around again, and saw a hatch in the wall to her right. Reasoning that it must lead to someplace important if it was hidden so well, she went through it.

A narrow, rocky tunnel stretched out before her, and once again it was so dark that she had to switch on her x-ray visor. As she walked on, an unwelcome obstacle soon came into view: thick, writhing, vine-like growths came out of the tunnel walls, creating a net-like barrier that barred her way. And Samus could tell that most of the tunnel was saturated with them.

Samus had encountered these vines elsewhere in the sector, hindering her progress. There were tiny thorns jutting from every square inch of the vines, and secreted a powerful venom whenever she touched them, which damaged her suit considerably. Scans revealed that they might be vulnerable to fire, and Samus had used power bombs and charged plasma beam shots in attempts to burn them away. But they always grew back; she seemed unable to kill them at their source, even with a power bomb...

_Wait a minute!_ Samus thought excitedly, remembering the ability gleamed from the X-Core mimicking Phantoon. She switched on her grapple beam and fired. Sure enough, a long cord ablaze with blue plasma came out of her arm cannon, hanging limply.

_Let's see if this thing works,_ Samus thought hopefully as she reared her right arm back. She lunged forward with her arm cannon, and the wisp whip slashed across the vines in front of her. As soon as it cut through them, the vines shriveled and burned up. And this time, they didn't grow back.

Encouraged by this, Samus advanced, laying waste to the venomous vines with her wisp whip. She lost track of how long it took to clear herself a path, or how long the array of vines extended through the tunnel. But eventually, she obliterated the last batch of poisonous plants blocking her path, revealed another hatch at the end.

_I should've figured that out sooner,_ Samus thought as she went through the hatch, frustrated with herself. It was already taking far too long to cover even one sector, and she had taken out only one X-Core so far. She was almost beginning to wish she had brought along McGonagall or even Harry. If the two of them could each explore different sectors...

The hatch led to another enclosed chamber. The walls of this chamber were rocky as well, but Samus noticed there were some light fixtures planted in them, so she turned off her x-ray visor.

She could now see it was somewhat circular, with a diameter of roughly seventy feet, and the ceiling looked to be about eighteen feet high, so she'd easily bump her head against it if she jumped. She also saw there were five rather large boulders - about as tall as her and twice as wide - strewn about the room, but none were more than a foot or two from the chamber walls. Lastly, she noticed there were no other hatches in the room; the one behind her was the only way in or out.

_What's supposed to be in here?_ Samus wondered. As soon as she had completed that thought, she heard the hatch's power being drained away. And now, despite the ample lighting in the room, a feeling of foreboding gloom seemed to press against her heart.

Then she felt it: another rush of cold, accompanied by brief glimpses of tragic events from her past...the attack on K2L, Adam's sacrifice, the Metroid Hatchling's death... It could mean only one thing: dementors were in there with her. Samus glanced at her radar, but there was no trace of any hostile lifeforms...

And then, in the very center of the chamber, she saw a dementor rise out of the ground and hover there. Like all dementors, this one was grotesquely large, its head brushing against the ceiling as it hovered. But Samus immediately noticed something different about this dementor: it had four arms.

The dementor clenched its four fists, and something utterly perplexing happened. The rush of cold the dementor induced died away, and was replaced by...heat. Samus felt her skin become very hot, despite the protection of the varia suit effect. Samus aimed her arm cannon at the dementor and backed away, but noticed it took some effort to lift her feet. She glanced down and saw molten magma coming up to her ankles, and it was continuing to rise. It didn't hurt her, but it would slow her down, so she hopped up to one of the boulders.

One thing was clear: this was no ordinary dementor. She switched her scan visor on and promptly scanned it, and the results were even more unsettling...

**Morphology: Elementor  
Rare form of a dementor that has control over the forces of nature; it is said that one comes into existence only once a millennium. Its four arms are said to represent the elements of earth, fire, air and water.**

"That doesn't help me much," growled Samus. _Oh well, I'll have to just improvise!_ she thought as she leaped at the Elementor, curling up and using the screw attack. But a split second before she would have hit it, it seemed to turn into black liquid and seeped into the magma below.

Samus landed on a boulder on the other side of the room, and quickly turned around. The Elementor was hovering above the magma again in the chamber's center, and two balls of magma were rotating around it. All of a sudden, the magma balls lurched toward Samus. She shot down one of them, but the other struck her chest, and she felt unbearable heat seep through her armor.

Fighting back against the pain, Samus switched her beam's ice effect on and returned fire. Her shots made the Elementor's body convulse a little. But it glided toward her, ignoring how she was peppering it with ice beam shots. Soon it closed in on her, and when Samus turned to jump away it was too late.

The Elementor grabbed hold of Samus's shoulders, and she felt heat penetrate her suit once more. But despite the heat, she could feel an icy grip around her heart, and she heard the Metroid hatchling's dying screech in the back of her mind. And she heard the Elementor ravenously suck away at the air in front of her. Samus knew what it would soon try to do, but her consciousness was slipping away...

_No, got to concentrate...CONCENTRATE!_ she thought furiously, focusing her mind in an attempt to block out the Elementor's power. At the same time, she armed an ice missile and powered it up...

The Elementor realized was she was trying to do and released its grip, preparing to move off. But it was too late: Samus shot the powered-up diffusion missile down onto the boulder. A swirl of icy mist burst from the detonating missile, enveloping the dementor and stunning it. Samus used that opportunity to charge up ice beam shots and fire at it, one after another.

Using the ice beam like this made her head ache with cold. She ignored it, landing five direct hits. Eventually, the Elementor regained its bearings and lurched at Samus again. This time, Samus was ready, and she jumped over to another boulder while charging another diffusion missile. When she reached the boulder, she fired it at the wall next to the Elementor. Once again the icy mist paralyzed it, letting Samus resume her attack.

After four more hits with charged shots, its top, right arm fell off and landed in the magma below, burning into nothingness. Not only that, but the magma started to drain away, as if by magic. But once the magma disappeared completely, the Elementor struck the ground with the fists of its bottom arms. The chamber shook with the force of an earthquake, and a shockwave traveled along the ground toward Samus.

_Oh, this'll be easy,_ she thought disdainfully as she jumped off the boulder. It shattered along with the rest as the shockwave hit it. She switched off her beam's ice effect, firing her spazer-plasma-wave combo. It ripped right through the Elementor and she connected with a few more shots, but eventually it floated away. She was having trouble landing more shots, as it was gliding about so fast.

The Elementor punched the ground again, and Samus avoided the shockwave by jumping in place, and she fired more shots before landing. It then glided toward her, but Samus was ready, and jumped at it with the screw attack. Samus felt herself go right through its cloaked body, but judging from the sonorous, inhuman howl, she must have done some damage.

She quickly charged up a shot before she landed, firing it at the Elementor. It let out that eerie howl again and floated in midair, motionless, letting Samus charge another shot and fire. This time, its bottom, left arm fell off.

But as soon as its arm came off, the Elementor launched another form of attack; it began spinning around rapidly, becoming little more than a black blur. The bits of fractured rock from the boulders suddenly flew toward the vortex, disintegrating upon contact with the Elementor's body. And Samus felt her armored feet slide against the grainy ground, toward the vortex...

_Uh-oh,_ Samus thought with a twinge of panic as she turned around and jumped away, using the space jump to fly. But as she feared, she still felt herself being sucked toward the Elementor's spinning body. _Oh great, now what?_ she thought dejectedly as she continued to try and space jump away from it.

Then it came to her. While jumping away, she readied a diffusion missile. Then, in one swift motion, she aimed it downward. It flew toward the Elementor, but it struck the ground right underneath its vortex, releasing its paralyzing mist.

The Elementor's spinning stopped abruptly, and Samus, who was still using the space jump, turned around and flew at it. Her screw attack ripped through the Elementor again, and before it could recover, she turned around and tore through it again. After three more passes with the screw attack, Samus saw its bottom left arm fall off. _OK, three arms are off,_ she thought as she landed at the far end of the chamber. _It's used fire, earth, and wind. All that's left is..._

Samus turned around and saw that the Elementor was once again hovering in the center of the chamber, and streamy coils of water were circling around it like writhing snakes, magically suspended in the air. Not only that, jagged, razor-sharp ice crystals were rotating about it at blinding speeds.

The Elementor raised its remaining arm, and the water streams shot out toward Samus. They came at her so suddenly, so quickly, she had no time to dodge. The cascades of water struck her with tremendous speed and force, and she was momentarily knocked silly. It was only for a few seconds, and when she could see clearly again, she saw the Elementor pointing at her. Then the ice crystals sped toward her like bullets.

Samus's legs still felt too wobbly to jump away. She did the first thing that came to mind: switching on the grapple beam, she twirled her wisp whip around in front of her at blinding speed. It was merely a circular, blue blur. The ice chunks broke apart the instant they touched the whip.

_You've used up all your ammo. Now it's my turn!_ Samus thought acidly, retracting her whip and charging a shot. The Elementor tried to glide away, but she nailed it in the back as it was moving. It stopped in midair as the beam ripped through it, and Samus moved in closer, firing more shots. The lingering chill in her soul got worse as she got closer, but Samus ignored it.

When she was within a few feet of it, Samus rolled into a ball. She then laid a power bomb when she was underneath it.

After unrolling a couple feet behind it, Samus turned to see if the power bomb did its job. The thermonuclear fire had completely enveloped the Elementor, and its last arm fell off. The rest of its body was being burned away. After a few seconds, all that remained was the encased X-Core.

The rest was ridiculous easy for Samus; she locked onto the X-Core and fired missiles at it, easily evading its clumsy attempts to ram her. In less than a minute, she shattered its protective membrane and jumped to absorb it. That familiar feeling of being re-energized swept over her, and a lengthy message flashed across her HUD.

**ELEMENTAL ENHANCER ACQUIRED  
Plasma Beam strength increased by 16.1 percent  
Wave Beam strength increased by 15.771 percent  
Ice Beam strength increased by 5.2193 percent  
Ice Missile blast yield increased by 10.0709 percent  
Diffusion Missile spread radius expanded by 28.66 percent  
Power Bomb blast yield increased by 9.75 percent**

Samus stared at the readout's report for a moment. _Hopefully,_ she thought as the words faded away, _this'll give me a bit of an edge._ Then she took a good look at the rest of her HUD. She only had five full tanks, and four of them had just been filled by absorbing the X-Core. That meant the Elementor had wore her down to one tank, and she had been so wrapped up in the battle to notice.

_That was too close. Good thing it's over,_ Samus thought as she ran over to the chamber's exit. Indeed, even though it wasn't a normal dementor, just being close to the Elementor filled her with dread as it drained her suit's energy. Not only that, it kept giving her brief glimpses of how Adam and the Hatchling had died.

It merely reaffirmed her decision to not bring anyone else with her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Urgh! Damn narrow tunnels!" cried Harry as he forced his way through a rocky tunnel no more than three feet wide, his wand lighting it up. Having covered almost every other area in the sector, one of the only unexplored paths was this claustrophobic tunnel. It wasn't going very smoothly, and he already got stuck more than once. "Oh why oh why couldn't I get that morph ball power too!" he spat as he crawled through the tunnel.

After defeating Fluffy, things had gone very smoothly up to this point. With his spazer-wave, dispatching X-hosts had become easier. He could even wipe out the dementors WITHOUT a Patronus. Harry was confident his efforts had whittled down the X population quite a bit. But he remembered what Adam had said: only by killing all the X-Cores did they have a chance to wipe them out for good.

And so, Harry pressed on, hoping the tunnel led to another X-Core. _I just hope this tunnel ends soon, period,_ he thought acidly. _It's a wonder I'm not sweating like a pig in this..._

Then his mind just registered that fact: it should have been hot and stuffy in that tunnel. _Come to think of it, after beating Fluffy, the place hasn't felt warm and humid anymore. I wonder why?_ he thought.

But Harry dismissed it and kept crawling. After a while, however, Harry crawled onto a spot where the rocks beneath him crumbled from his weight and he fell down. Not only that, there were rocks underneath THOSE rocks that broke away as well!

"What the?" exclaimed Harry as the rocks beneath him faded away. On and on this process went, until finally he plummeted painfully into a small room barely bigger than the Dursleys' cupboard.

"Ow," Harry muttered as he picked himself up. Thankfully, his wand was still radiating light. The tiny room had two hatches, one across from the other, but one looked as if something heavy had smashed into it, and it had no power. There were also two tiny air vents, one that filtered air out and another bringing air in. But the air that was coming in, it felt rather chilly...

Harry looked up and saw that the rocks above him had somehow reformed themselves. He tried to clear them away with a Reductor Curse, but it had no effect. "Guess I'm stuck here," he said as he shot a spazer-wave blast at the working hatch. On the other side was a room with a large computer terminal and screens along the walls. It looked identical to the one at the sector's entrance, but with one difference: everything was working. All the panels were alight and buzzing.

Harry cautiously walked up to the control terminal, unsure if he should touch anything. This station was under the control of whoever was using the X, after all. How could these computers be of any help to him?

As he stared at the screen on the terminal however, he saw something that made him gasp. It said, 'Incoming Signal. Galactic Federation signature.' Harry then looked down at the screen at the panel. On it, there was a flashing button which said 'Receive'. Harry hesitated for a moment, then pushed it.

All of a sudden, he heard Adam's voice reverberate throughout the navigation room. "Wait, who are... Oh, it's you Harry. I was hoping you'd make contact."

"Huh? You were?" asked Harry.

"Yes. I was concerned, and I've been continuously hailing the station and keeping channels open in the hopes you might contact me. It's good to see you've come across a working navigation room. Even though I know the enemy will be listening in, I wanted to check on your status," said Adam. "Give me a minute..."

For a few moments, Adam fell silent. Harry stared at the terminal, wondering what Adam was up to. "Uh, what are you doing?" he asked at length.

"Examining what's stored in your visor's databanks," came Adam's reply in his customary no-nonsense voice. "Excellent, it seems you've covered most of this sector. And that's two X-Cores destroyed, and no doubt Samus has neutralized others by now."

"When was the last time you heard from her?" asked Harry, hoping for some more good news.

"More than half an hour ago, when she entered the nocturnal sector," said Adam. "Do not worry, I'm sure she is doing well in that hostile sector. No doubt with your combined efforts, you can..."

And then Adam's voice trailed off, leaving an ominous silence in his wake. This was starting make Harry nervous. Then, just as suddenly, Adam spoke up again. "No, this can't be right," he said, and Harry swore he detected a hint of fear in his voice.

"What is it? What's going on?"

"Now that you've uplinked to me from this room, it's given me a point from which to examine this sector from within. But this is impossible, these conditions don't match the environment of SR388..."

His voice trailed off again, leaving Harry in silence, wondering what was going on. "'Conditions that don't match SR388'?" he repeated.' What are you talking about? What are..."

"Harry, you're in danger," came Adam's voice, and this time, it sounded even more gravely serious. "The environmental controls in this sector have been hacked...altered. The environment is slowly being changed to match sub-zero conditions."

"WHAT!" cried Harry. "You-you mean..."

"Yes, the sector will eventually have a temperature of below freezing. Don't forget, your Metroid DNA makes you vulnerable to extreme cold. This is undoubtedly a deliberate tactic to kill you."

Harry gaped at the computer screen, his mind in a fog. This explained why the station had been steadily getting cooler. "The HP-X. It's him. He's in the sector with me," he said to Adam. "C-Can you change it back?" he asked nervously.

"No, not in time. There are too many firewalls in place. It seems our adversary is better at working with computers than I suspected, or just gleamed the knowledge from the SA-X," said Adam apologetically. "You have only one chance: escape before the temperature becomes lethal. Your shields will offer a little protection, but you are its power source. Once the temperature drops to freezing, they will be slowly depleted. And if the shield drops completely..."

Adam didn't have to finish that sentence. As Harry stood there, panic threatening to overtake him, Adam spoke up again. "Harry, you've got to go NOW. Use your map function to plot an escape course."

"My what?" asked Harry.

"It's activated by the bottom button on the right side," said Adam with a hint of impatience. "All the areas you've been to are mapped out."

"But I can't go back to way I came! The path is blocked!"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER! JUST GO NOW!" bellowed Adam, with a vehemence that rattled Harry to the core. It was this, more than anything else, that finally snapped Harry out of his panicky stupor. Harry quickly turned to the hatch at his right and opened it, running through as fast as he could.

As soon as he stepped out the other side, a message flared on his HUD: **'WARNING: Temperature in sector is at 14 degrees and dropping.'** And Harry could feel chilly air sweep over him as he stepped out, and his entire body convulsed as if a dementor had snuck up.

Yet another long, winding tunnel lay before Harry, and he sprinted at top speed. Deciding it was as a good a time as any to check his map, Harry tapped the bottom button. Instantly, a three-dimensional hologram filled his visor, showing him which rooms he had already been in, as well as his current position...

He was at what looked like the very bottom of the sector. The HP-X couldn't have timed it better: not only was he lost with no means of retracing his steps, he was stuck in the sector's lower bowels. Harry switched off the map to see that there was another path in the tunnel at the left, but he ran past it. Eventually, the tunnel came to an end, and Harry quickly went through the hatch.

On the other side was another rocky tunnel about twenty feet long, which led out to what looked like another vertical corridor. Harry ran out into it and looked up. The walls of the corridor were only about fifteen feet apart, and it extended upward for more than a hundred feet. But there were no platforms to jump onto, or any ladders on the walls. It was possible that he could climb the craggy stone walls, but it would take far too much time - time he didn't have. _How do I get up there!_ Harry wondered nervously.

At that moment, another message flashed across Harry's visor: **'WARNING: Temperature is at 10 degrees and dropping. Activating shields.'** Harry looked down at himself, and saw that his shields had sprung to life across his body, giving off a flickering glow. The feeling of cold subsided somewhat, but Harry knew that his shields wouldn't protect him for long.

"I've got to get up there!" Harry thought aloud as he looked up again, his goal seeming to loom further and further out of reach. But he couldn't think of any way to ascend. He wasn't good enough with the Levitation Charm to support his own weight, he couldn't Apparate, and the top of the shaft was too high up for the Carpe Retractum spell...

But then he remembered...one of Samus's stories, about an ability she learned to perfect thanks to those strange aliens called the Etecoons. The question was: could he do it too?

All of a sudden, the hatch behind him hissed open. Harry looked over his shoulder to see that several Space Pirates were pouring through the hatch, all with a malicious gleam in their eyes. Harry faced forward and ran at the corridor wall. Now he had no choice but to try.

Harry jumped at the wall, soaring almost ten feet upward, and a split second before he made contact with it, he spun around in midair. He was then flattened up against the wall with his knees bent, and then he kicked off of it, soaring over toward the other wall, where he repeated the process.

_Yes, I'm doing it!_ Harry thought hopefully as he continued using 'wall-jumps' to ascend the corridor, feeling a rush of excitement despite the danger he was in. A raspy chirping noise from below snapped Harry back to attention. He looked down, and saw the Space Pirates were wall-jumping too, and they were doing it much faster than he was. The joy of wall-jumping forgotten, he pointed his wand down and yelled _"Incarcerous!"_ Thin ropes shot out of his wand, ensnaring the Pirate as it was about to jump off a wall, and it fell and collided with another Pirate.

Eventually, Harry made it to top, landing in front of the hatch with a grace that surprised him. Wasting no time, he went through it. Once on the other side, he turned and pointed his wand at it. _"Colloportus!"_ he yelled, then turned and ran.

As he ran down yet another tunnel, yet another message scrolled across his visor: **'WARNING: THE TEMPERATURE HAS REACHED ZERO.'**

Harry had been so focused with eluding the Pirates that he hadn't noticed the feeling of icy cold had intensified yet again. Now, however, he was keenly aware of the insufferable cold. He glanced up his shield energy. All three batteries were full, and the number was at 47. A second later, it was 46. And a second later, it was 45...

A feeling of icy cold that had nothing to do with the temperature tugged at his heart. He had run out of time: now the very atmosphere was draining his shields. If he didn't escape soon, the shields would fade completely, and the sub-zero air would kill him instantly. Harry ran down the tunnel like he had never run before, shooting open the hatch at the end well before reaching it.

The next few minutes were a blur for Harry. He wasn't really sure what he was doing, where he was going. He sprinted down tunnels and jumped and climbed up vertical corridors in his mad rush to escape. At one point, he had to slap on his breathing apparatus to filter the piercing, frigid air and make it breathable. Some weak X-hosts, like doxies and hornoads, he took the time to destroy so he could absorb the parasites. But the stronger ones, like the Space Pirates and dementors, he did his best to avoid. All thought of exterminating the X in the sector was lost; Samus could do that later.

Harry reached the top of another maintenance shaft, a Space Pirate and a dementor hot on his trail. He felt a chill induced by the dementor that punctuated the dropping temperature, as well as the Pirate's energy blast striking his shielded back. Harry ignored both of them and went through the hatch, magically sealing it once on the other side. As he did, yet another message flared on his HUD: **'WARNING: Temperature has dropped to -5 degrees.'**

The knot of panic in the pit of his stomach growing ever tighter, Harry turned around and prepared to run again. He had entered a moderately-sized, circular observation room with a dome-like ceiling, electronic panels and terminals along the walls, and a hatch off to his right. But in the room with him, lying in wait, were two Space Pirates and a troll armed with a giant hammer.

For a second, Harry gaped at them, and all three stared right back. But Harry soon sprang into action, thinking, _I haven't got time for this!_ He aimed his wand at the troll's head and hit it with the Conjuctivitus Curse.

The troll began to convulse and flail about wildly as the curse took effect. Even better, the troll blindly spun around, knocking both the Pirates around with its hammer, just as Harry had hoped it would. He then sprinted for the room's other hatch, rolling under the incoming hammer, ready to exit the room.

But as he was about to open the hatch, Harry became aware of a soft buzzing behind him. Turning around, he saw that one of the computer terminals had been smashed apart by the troll's hammer, revealing another crystal. _"Accio!"_ he yelled, pointing his wand at it, and it immediately flew toward him and was intergrated with his shield device. _OK, that's another battery, and now they'll all full,_ he thought, his hopes rising. But the number atop his HUD was already ticking down again...

Wasting no more time, Harry went through the hatch, running out into a chamber which was roughly the same size as the one Fluffy was in. But the lighting was much brighter here, and frost was starting to form on the jagged rocks. Harry could see another hatch was directly across from him, and he quickly darted toward it.

But when he was only a few feet away, the hatch's power drained away, and then a locking mechanism slid over it. "WHAT!" exclaimed Harry, turning around. Just as he feared, the other hatch was locked as well.

For a moment, Harry just stood there, his body aching with cold, watching his precious shield energy tick away. After a while, though, he became aware of a rumbling coming from within the chamber. Looking around, he saw one portion of the wall was glossy and smooth, and it seemed to vibrate violently...

And then, something monstrously huge came smashing through that wall.

This creature looked a lot like the baby Sheegoths that had lurked in the Chamber of Secrets, only this one was twice as big. There were obvious differences, however: three glassy, silver eyes were on either side of its head, and instead of a thick dorsal plate, a collection of long, glassy crystal spikes jutted out along its backside.

He peered around it to see it had emerged from an enclosed, hollow niche in the wall... it was no alternate exit. Realizing that this creature would have to be destroyed to escape, Harry quickly scanned it, praying he would find a weakness.

**Morphology: Sheegoth  
Dominant predator of Tallon IV's Phendrana region. Crystal formations on the back absorb energy attacks, which are then redirected through its mouth. Also exhales frigid gas to trap potential prey. Sheegoths have poor stamina, and hyperventilate from the gills after performing either form of attack.**

"Lovely. If the cold doesn't kill me, this thing will," Harry thought aloud as his visor's sensors locked onto the advancing Sheegoth, targeting its head. He deftly strafed around it with a graceful jump to the right while charging a shot. Once he was facing its side, he fired at the spot the targeting reticule was indicating: the gills on the side of its neck.

But just as he feared, his shot's trajectory curved up and to the right, hitting the crystals on the Sheegoth's back instead. The crystal pulsated with purple light, and electricity crackled around them. Then the Sheegoth turned to face him, expelling its freezing breath at him.

The Sheegoth caught Harry unawares and its breath washed over him, imprisoning him within a thin layer of ice. It was so unbelievably cold, he thought he would lose consciousness altogether. But somehow, he willed himself to flex his arm and leg muscles while charging his spazer-wave. After a few seconds, the ice covering him shattered and he leaped upward...and just in time. The Sheegoth had tried to ram him, and it passed under him harmlessly.

When the Sheegoth turned around, Harry fired his charged shot directly at its head. But again, its path curved upward and struck its crystals. The Sheegoth bent its head down, then it sprang upward while it opened its mouth, firing a huge ball of energy at Harry.

Once again, Harry was caught off-guard, and the deadly blast struck. The impact knocked him off his feet, hurling him backward. His spine smashed painfully into the rocky wall, further depleting the lifeline that was his shield energy.

_This is ridiculous! My deadliest power is useless against this thing!_ Harry thought angrily as he slid down the wall. Glancing up at his HUD, he noticed he only had two full batteries left. And that number was still ticking down, at an even faster rate than before.

For a brief instant, as Harry laid there against the wall, he considered giving up. Not only was the AIR slowly killing him, but there seemed to be no way of defeating the massive arctic creature. For the first time since facing Voldemort in the graveyard, he felt completely helpless...

But then he remembered what let him escape Voldemort: refusing to lay down and die, to surrender to the enemy. And when their wands connected, it wasn't his skill or the power of his magic that had saved him. In the end, what let him overcome his arch-nemesis was sheer willpower...

_No,_ Harry thought furiously as he summoned up his courage, slowly getting back on his feet. _I'm not giving up. As long as I can stand, I'll fight!_

By now, the Sheegoth was closing in, trying to ram him again. But Harry, despite feeling like had been hit with the Jelly-Legs Jinx, mustered the strength to jump aside. The Sheegoth's head collided with the wall, shaking the entire chamber. His sensors locked onto its head again, and Harry decided to try a different approach. _OK, so my beam power won't work. But maybe some spells will. Maybe some heat..._

Now only about ten feet from its head, Harry pointed his wand at its gills, praying that was indeed a weak spot. Before the Sheegoth could collect itself and turn to face him, Harry screamed _"Incendio!"_

But just like when he had used his spazer-wave, the spell was redirected toward the Sheegoth's back, striking the glassy crystals. The crystals glowed bright red for an instant. _Great, so my magic is absorbed too!_ Harry thought fearfully, noticing that his current battery was almost used up. _If only there was some way to break those crystals!_

And then, it came to him: the Reductor Curse. There was a huge possibility that the Sheegoth's crystals would absorb too, but it was his only hope. Harry jumped backward as the horrid arctic beast tried to spray him with frigid breath again. Once the gas faded away, Harry ran forward and then swerved to the right. While the beast was standing in place, hyperventilating, he pointed his wand at the crystals on its back and yelled _"Reducto!"_

Harry's curse struck one of the crystals at its base and caused it to crack. It slowly fell off and shattered went it hit the stone floor. The Sheegoth immediately turned to its left to exhale more gas, forcing Harry to jump aside once more. _OK, so the Reductor Curse works,_ thought Harry, _but I can only destroy one crystal at a time! It won't let me have enough clear shots, even when it's hyperventilating. And it won't say still long enough for me to jump over it and fire curses down...I can't smash them all!_

The Sheegoth charged forward again, and Harry kicked off from the ground, flinging himself backwards. But the cold made him sluggish and lose his sense of balance. His feet slipped as he touched down, and he landed hard on his back and painfully skidded backwards. For a moment, Harry was staring up at the ceiling, and he spotted a crucial detail he missed before: two rows of ladders extended across the ceiling like monkey bars on a playground. Both led to ledges at the very top of the chamber, each with a hatch (of course, both were locked).

_That's it!_ Harry thought hopefully. He sprang back onto his feet and jumped straight up, then performed a second jump in midair, reaching up with his left arm. _Come on, come on..._ he thought anxiously as the ceiling got closer...

Harry grabbed onto one of the metal bars with the tips of his fingers, and pulled himself up, hanging on with all his strength. Looking down, he saw the Sheegoth staring up stupidly...and its back was wide open to attack. Smirking, Harry aimed his wand at its back and began firing Reductor Curses nonstop. A terrible sound like cracking, shattering glass filled the chamber each time a curse hit home. Shards of broken crystal littered the floor around which the Sheegoth stood.

Eventually, the Sheegoth stopped merely gazing up at its prey and blew more gas up at him. _Way ahead of you, mate,_ Harry thought contemptuously as he began to monkey-swing out of harm's way. He then resumed firing curses straight down into the mass of crystals. A few seconds later, the rest of the Sheegoth's crystals were destroyed, and so was its ultimate defense.

_Now you're mine!_ Harry thought as he dropped down and locked onto the Sheegoth's head. He strafed over to its side before it could attack, and bellowed "Incendio!" This time, flames erupted around the monster's gills, and it let out a hideous howl. It turned to breathe frigid gas at him, but once again he dashed aside. While it was hyperventilating, he charged a shot and aimed it at its gills. Electricity crackled all over its neck, and it howled again.

For a while, the battle became almost like a dance, but while Harry's movements were graceful and elegant despite how the air chilled him to the bone, his dancing partner was slow, ponderous and clumsy. Eventually, Harry finally inflicted enough damage. The Sheegoth let out one last, booming howl, then keeled over and lay motionless for a second. But as Harry had anticipated, it wasn't over yet. The Sheegoth's flesh melted away, and up from its remains rose an X-Core, with several smaller X parasites revolving around it.

The protective shell formed around the X-Core, but Harry was focusing on the other parasites; looking up on his HUD, he saw that all the batteries were drained, and only 5 units of energy were left. Forcing himself to keep calm, he pointed his wand at the parasites and yelled _"Accio X!"_ The X-Core was unaffected, but the other viral blobs flew toward him, seeped through his shield and clothes, and absorbed into his body. Now he had 65 units left, and he had to shatter that membrane before his shields ran out of energy completely.

Once again, the battle was like a dance. The floating X-Core tried to sluggishly collide with him, but Harry either jumped over it or sidestepped it, all the while firing Reductor Curses whenever he could.

_"Reducto!"_ Harry bellowed again, just as his energy counter reached only 10 units, and finally, the protective membrane cracked open. This time, Harry didn't hesitate for a second...he NEEDED that energy.

Harry ran at the exposed X-Core and jumped into it, once again feeling that odd sensation of a gelatinous mass being absorbed into his body. After that feeling subsided, Harry became aware that his body was hovering a few feet above the ground. Not only that, the shield device on his chest was beginning to burn his skin, and it felt like sheets of hot cloth were being wrapped around every square inch of his body, thawing what felt like muscles that were frozen solid. Then, bright yellow light filled his vision, temporarily blinding him. But the light, it seemed to be radiating from his own body...

Then, as suddenly as it started, it was over. The light started to fade away, and Harry's feet touched down to the floor. Once the light died away completely, Harry could see another message displayed on his HUD.

**VARIA SHIELD ACQUIRED**

Harry noticed that his shield energy, now at its maximum and with all four batteries full, was no longer ticking down. The air still felt chilly, but it wasn't unbearably cold like before. _This new ability...it's improved my shield somehow!_ he realized, relieved that he no longer had to run for his life. _The cold can't hurt me anymore!_

Harry looked down to examine his shielded body, and received a bit of a shock when he saw that his sweater had changed from red to a bright yellow, and his jeans were now a dark purple. He didn't know how his clothes had changed color, nor did he care. He then looked up at the ladders on the ceiling. Deciding to explore the sector a little longer, Harry jumped to one of the ladders, then swung over to the ledge it led to.


	16. Light and Shadow

Fusion of Destinies  
a Harry Potter/Metroid crossover  
Chapter 16: Light and Shadow  
2-5-2006  
by Grey

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series and all of its characters are the creation and property of J. K. Rowling. Samus Aran and the Metroid series are the creation and property of Nintendo, and was originally masterminded by producer Gunpei Yokoi (1941-1997).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Samus stared down the Erumpent that stood almost thirty feet away, which likewise stared fixedly back at her. The two of them were in a rather small, claustrophobic, hollowed-out cavern which had a single tunnel leading out, which sloped upward slightly. Samus had come down through that tunnel, coming face to face with the magical beast.

Even though she was still using her x-ray visor, Samus could see how tense this X-host was. The movements of its bones appeared rigid and stiff as it moved slowly and cautiously. Even though its hide repelled her beams and missiles, it knew Samus still had ways of killing it.

Then it attacked. The Erumpent bowed its head slightly and fired its four horns at her. But Samus was ready. One blast from her arm cannon caused all the horns to explode well before they reached her. But then the Erumpent began to charge, it horns already growing back. Samus anticipated this, and immediately sidestepped while switching to her grapple beam. As the magical beast sped past, she lashed out with her wisp whip. The long cord of searing blue flame wrapped around the Erumpent's midsection, and with one mighty yank, her whip caused the beast to be sliced in two.

"Gotcha," Samus spat triumphantly, a hint of amusement in her voice. The wisp whip was proving to be a very satisfying new means of wiping out X-hosts. The screw attack would have torn through the Erumpent just as easily, but she had found herself preferring the wisp whip.

As the two halves of the Erumpent collapsed lifelessly onto the ground, three X parasites rose from its remains. Samus quickly charged a shot to draw them to her, and they were quickly absorbed by her suit's systems.

_Too easy,_ Samus thought disdainfully, staring at the ground where the Erumpent had fallen. These creatures had at first reminded her of the motos from SR388, but at least they were vulnerable from the back. The Erumpent's protective hide covered its entire body. And of course, a moto doesn't shoot explosive horns.

As she continued to look at the ground, however, she noticed something odd. The floor in this particular room was not solid rock, but loose dirt. The footprints of the patrolling Erumpent were all over the dirt floor, but another type of footprint was present as well: a bootprint.

Samus switched off her x-ray visor and charged her arm cannon. She then bent down to look closer at the bootprints, allowing the light from her charging shot to illuminate the ground. Samus recognized the bootprint instantly; it was identical to the footprints her old suit of armor left behind.

That could mean only one thing: the SA-X had been here. And knowing her luck, the SA-X was still here in the nocturnal sector, seeking her out.

Samus felt herself shudder involuntarily. Fighting her parasitic doppleganger anytime soon was not a prospect she relished. Hearing about the carnage she and the HP-X wrought at the Handu Mountain Preserve was downright chilling.

_But she's probably one of the X-Cores keeping that door on the main deck locked,_ reasoned Samus. _That means I'll have to wipe her out anyway. There's no way around it._

Resigning herself to the knowledge they would eventually clash, she checked her map to see how much ground she had covered. She was in what seemed to be the bottom of the nocturnal sector, and it appeared that most of the sector was mapped out. She noticed, however, that near the middle of the sector, there were some paths she had left unexplored.

Looking around the room, Samus noticed that the sole hatch in the little hollowed-out area was heavily damaged and impassible. _Destroyed by SA-X?_ she wondered silently. One thing was clear, though: this room was essentially a dead-end. So she ran back up the sloping passage from which she had come, deciding to check out those unexplored areas next.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Eat this!" Harry bellowed as he released another charged shot at the Space Pirate blocking his path. The triple blast of electrical energy struck the Pirate in the chest, and Harry could hear cracks form in its armor. The Pirate retaliated by releasing two of its own blasts; one flew harmlessly past Harry's head as he tried to sidestep the attack. But the other struck his left shoulder, causing a burning sensation that was in sharp contrast to the cold that still lingered.

The Pirate fired again, but Harry jumped to the left and backward, and this time the blasts missed him entirely. Before it could attack again, Harry aimed at the Pirate's torso and yelled _"Incendio!"_ As he had hoped, the Pirate's chest was now ablaze, the fire seeping through the cracks in its armor. The X-host was in too much pain to attack again, and another charged shot was all that was needed to destroy it completely and release its parasites.

After summoning the X parasites to him, Harry turned on his visor's map. The snaking tunnel he was in went on for quite a while longer, but fortunately, that Space Pirate was probably the last bit of resistance. But what really caught his attention was where the tunnel ended: it led out to the sector's entrance chamber. The two dementors, the Erumpent and the Space Pirate were probably still there, but after disposing of them, he'd be free to leave the sector.

Harry stood there for a moment, staring at the map, thinking about his options. _OK, I know there are some places I haven't explored yet,_ he thought. _But it looks like I did cover most of the sector, so there probably aren't any more X-Cores here. I should go to another. Besides, this sub-zero air is still making me nervous._

Having made his decision, Harry trudged onward through the winding tunnel. All the twists and turns made Harry feel like he was inside a giant snake.

_Snakes..._ Harry thought uneasily. This brought a lingering uneasiness back to the forefront of his mind: whether or not Voldemort was controlling the X.

_This whole thing sure smells like something he'd try,_ Harry thought furiously, going over what he knew. While in that graveyard, Voldemort talked about having 'an army of creatures whom all fear.' Having a horde of parasites that could take the form of anything they infected - dementors, trolls, giants, dragons, all sorts of hideous aliens - would be something beyond Voldemort's wildest dreams. And if anyone could pull off such a complex and demanding time-travel enchantment, Voldemort would be the one to do it.

But there were many things ruling Voldemort out. For one thing, there was the space station itself. Harry knew very well that Voldemort hated anything to do with Muggles, and he simply couldn't see him magically rebuilding a space station and using its technology, even one from centuries in the future. Even if he did, why hadn't he redesigned its interior to make it look like a base for Dark wizards, like the Chamber of Secrets and the Blacks' Grimmauld Place? Why did it essentially look the same as how Samus described it? Also, the X parasites had attacked those loyal to Voldemort. And of course, all the members of the Order of the Phoenix had repeatedly said they had no knowledge Voldemort was planning anything like this, that the X was NOT the weapon he was after.

But what made Harry the most doubtful was his scar. Ever since coming to the station, his scar hadn't so much as tingled. Despite the size of the station, Harry was certain he'd be able to feel Voldemort's presence if he was onboard. Besides, with the way he and Samus were wiping out X-Cores, certainly Voldemort's ire would be aroused if he was behind all this. He would definitely catch flashes of Voldemort's anger, but so far his scar hadn't burned even once.

_Too bad, I was starting to hope it IS him,_ Harry thought as he neared the end of the tunnel. _I'm starting to think even HE couldn't beat Samus. And with these new powers I'm getting, maybe I can finally take him head-on._

Harry opened the hatch and went through, stepping out into the bottom of the canyon-like chamber. Looking up, he saw that high above was the rocky ceiling with fluorescent lamps and crisscrossing steel beams. Also, there was a series of circular, metallic platforms kept aloft by a gas-based propulsion system underneath them, which led up one side of the artificial canyon.

The X-hosts were gone, but this was undoubtedly the first room of the sector. However, it did look a little different. Most of the bulbous, alien plants were now withering, no doubt because of the change in temperature. And though it was barely visible, an ominous white mist lingered at the bottom of the canyon.

_Ugh, I'll be glad to get out of here,_ Harry thought morbidly. Even though the varia shield now made him immune to the cold, the sector's freezing temperatures still unnerved him, and it would be a relief to take off his breathing mask. Harry kicked off the ground and jumped toward the first platform, which hovered almost thirteen feet above the ground.

But the instant his feet touched the platform, Harry heard the gas propulsion underneath it fade. A second later, it clattered to the floor, filling the canyon with a crashing sound. Harry had jumped off it before it hit the ground. Looking up, he saw that the gas propulsion devices underneath the rest of the platforms were dying out, and one by one they began falling to the floor, embedding themselves into the rocky ground.

"What the hell?" Harry exclaimed as he jumped backward to avoid getting flattened by a platform. He had reason to be frustrated: the easy path out of the sector was now gone. Now he had to find a way back up to the other ledge and use Carpe Retractum to swing across to the exit. But as he turned to go back, Harry saw that the hatch wasn't getting any power. And neither was the one other hatch at the bottom of the canyon.

Harry wildly glanced all around the canyon, holding out his wand. In the wake of the crashing platforms, an ominous silence hung over the canyon, broken only by the sound of Harry's breathing device. But Harry knew that the power drain could only mean another X-Core was in there with him, but for the moment it was refusing to show itself.

As Harry glanced upward again, he caught a flash of bright, green light coming from one side of the canyon. Almost instinctively, he jumped back, and a bright beam of green light struck the spot where he had stood. The Avada Kedavra curse.

Harry looked up again, and saw what he had been dreading: the HP-X was standing at one edge of the canyon, pointing his finger at him, and it was glowing green. Without hesitation, Harry aimed up and fired a shot. But the HP-X avoided it by jumping forward, and then he made a hundred foot drop down to the canyon's bottom, touching down with the grace of a gymnast about ten feet away from Harry.

The HP-X stood up and faced Harry, his glowering, yellow-green eyes staring at him pitilessly. But Harry took the opportunity to scan his doppleganger and finally learn what he was up against.

**Morphology: HP-X  
An X parasite that has copied your biophysical structure, but exhibits a greater overall level of power and has several modifications made to it, such as having retractable insectoid wings and a protective, armor-like covering. Scans reveal presence of phoenix feathers in fingers, which act as wands, and subject can cast all spells nonverbally. Resilient layer of outer flesh repels most attacks, but penetrating weapons such as the Wave and Plasma Beams may have an effect. Extreme caution is recommended when engaging this enemy.**

_Oh really?_ Harry thought as he read that last sentence, repressing a snort. He reverted to his standard visor and locked onto his double, all thought of leaving the sector forgotten. The time had finally come to wipe out his doppleganger, or die trying.

The HP-X stood there, staring at Harry, which made him even more apprehensive. X-hosts were supposed to attack their prey on sight, without the slightest hint of hesitation, so why was he holding back? _Is he somehow scanning me too, probing me to find weaknesses?_ Harry wondered. _Or does he just want me to make the next move? Well, if that's the case..._

_"Ince-"_ he began, but the instant he began the incantation, HP-X pointed his finger at him, which was once again glowing green. Harry had only a second to act, and did a dash-jump to the right to avoid the curse. He didn't know if his shields could block the power of the Killing Curse, and he didn't really want to find out.

Harry pointed his wand at HP-X again and began charging, but HP-X was already on the offensive again. He used Avada Kedavra again, but this time he swept the room with his beam as he turned to face Harry. Harry leaped straight up with a double-jump, barely avoiding the deadly beam. By then, his shot was finished charging and he fired the triple blast of power at HP-X.

HP-X began to back away, no...he was gliding away in the manner of a dementor, his feet hovering a few inches above the ground. Fortunately for Harry, the path of his charged shot curved and followed HP-X, eventually striking him and engulfing him in electricity. It was then that Harry finally realized an important detail: his charged wave beam shots slightly homed in.

But HP-X didn't react to his attack, and he merely kept gliding about the room, keeping its distance from Harry. Harry tried using charged blasts again, and he scored another direct hit. But the next one he tried was deflected back by a Shield Charm, and Harry had to jump out of the way. Then HP-X suddenly stopped gliding around and reached out with both hands. Harry saw swirls of wintry air appear around its arms.

_Uh-oh,_ thought Harry, knowing what was coming. He double-jumped upward to avoid it, but the HP-X aimed up at him and a supercharged jet of billowing, frigid air blasted forth from his hands. The rush of freezing air was on target, engulfing Harry at the apex of his jump, blasting him backward. His backside collided painfully with the canyon wall, momentarily pinned against it, but for some reason, the attack didn't freeze him solid like the Sheegoth's breath. Nevertheless, the extreme cold almost made Harry pass out.

After a few seconds, the rush of air subsided and Harry, shaking from the cold, dropped back down to the floor. He took a second to examine his HUD's data: three batteries left, 24 units in the current one. Then he noticed HP-X was a few feet away and bent over, as if bowing to him. He also saw that his body was starting to glow a bright green...

Harry didn't know what was going on, but he knew it wasn't good. Ignoring the deathly chill that still engulfed his body, Harry dashed aside. Just as he did, HP-X's energized body began to somersault forward at an incredible speed, as if using Samus's screw attack along the ground. His rolling body crashed into the stone wall, making the entire canyon quake.

HP-X backflipped away and touched down a few feet away from the wall, hunched over. Realizing his double was wide open to attack, Harry charged a shot and fired, then began peppering him with regular spazer-wave shots. After a few seconds, though, HP-X managed to recollect himself, and deflected Harry's final shot with a Shield Charm. It bounced back and hit Harry, draining more of his energy.

_Damnit!_ Harry thought furiously as the shock faded. Now the HP-X was on his feet again, and lurched toward Harry, trying to slash him with his talon-like fingers. But Harry simply backed away and pointed his wand at his nemesis. _"Impedimenta!"_ he shouted, and the jinx struck HP-X's left arm. But he slashed at Harry with his left hand and his talons scraped against his shields, draining more power. The jinx had had no effect.

"Urgh!" Harry grunted as he charged a shot, realizing he had to get out of range. As HP-X pointed at him again, Harry double-jumped over him, fired his charged blast straight down at him, and landed a few feet behind his parasitic clone.

Harry turned around to see HP-X facing him again, pointing at him with a finger that was glowing bright green. He dashed aside, and the Avada Kedavra curse rushed harmlessly past. He cast Incendio on HP-X, and for a moment his upper body was engulfed in flames, but they soon faded away. Then the HP-X tried using his supercharged form of the Glacius spell, but Harry jumped backwards, putting enough distance between them. This time, HP-X missed entirely.

But just as the last of the wintry air faded away, HP-X was already launching a new form of attack. Harry noticed that several loose rocks, most of which were Quaffle-sized, were being pulled out of the walls by a charm from HP-X. The rocks began spinning around HP-X, like moons orbiting a gas giant, as he glided about the far end of the room, far away from Harry. Then Harry noticed the rocks were beginning to glow, and soon they became balls of red-hot magma. _Uh-oh, not good,_ he thought, nervous sweat forming on his brow despite the lingering chill.

One of the magma balls rocketed toward Harry, and HP-X readied another Killing Curse. Harry ducked under the jet of green light, and hit the blob of magma with a Reductor Curse, causing it to fragment and explode. As Harry righted himself, he noticed the HP-X had moved in closer, and another ball of magma was coming at him fast.

Harry raised his wand and said the first thing that popped into his head. _"Aguamenti!"_ he screamed. A blast of water shot out of his wand with the force of a fire hose. The magma ball was instantly cooled, and not only that, it was forced back right at HP-X. The rock struck HP-X square in the chest, the force of the water knocking him down. But the remaining magma balls suddenly shot toward Harry, who was forced to jump, dodge or deflect each of the incoming projectiles.

Harry stared at HP-X as he got back up, its blueish-black sheath drenched with water. The sight of his soaked enemy gave him an idea. _Why didn't I think of it before?_ he thought angrily. _Water and electricity don't mix, so..._

He began charging up a shot. As the HP-X moved in, gliding while pointing a glowing finger at him, Harry released his charged beam. HP-X had no time to counter, and electricity crackled all over his body. This time, though, he slumped to the ground for a moment, his face contorted.

_It worked!_ Harry thought triumphantly. As HP-X stood up, he aimed at him and yelled _"Aguamenti!"_ Once again, the blast of water knocked him down, drenching his entire body. While he was down, Harry charged another shot and fired it before HP-X got a chance to block it.

As purple electricity crackled around him once more, the HP-X began to stand up. Harry tried hitting him with Aguamenti again, but the blast of water was blocked as if it had struck an invisible wall. Then, Harry noticed that the HP-X's wings were sprouting from his back.

HP-X soared twenty feet into the air and hovered there, his wings filling the canyon with a horrible buzzing sound. And then, Harry saw one of the metal platforms rise out of the ground and dart up towards HP-X. The circular platform was positioned in front of HP-X and angled downward, its surface facing outward toward Harry, acting like a shield. Then Harry saw another platform fly up toward HP-X and become positioned in the same manner behind him.

These platforms proved to be an almost perfect defense for the HP-X. Whenever Harry tried to slip underneath him, HP-X simply flew away to another spot, and usually fired off a Killing Curse down at him for good measure. Whenever he jumped to aim over a charmed platform, it was raised upward slighty to block his beams and spells. And when Harry kept his distance, locked onto HP-X, and tried to strafe around him, the platforms turned to block any incoming attack as Harry tried to circle around HP-X. All the while, HP-X kept sending balls of lava Harry's way.

But Harry, refusing to give up, kept trying to get past HP-X's defense. At one point as he was circling around HP-X, he saw he had an opening. He fired a charged shot before the platform could turn in time to block it. Harry briefly saw electricity consume HP-X's body before the platform swerved around to block his view.

Then Harry noticed an odd green glow emanating from behind the platform, and Harry steeled himself, ready to jump and avoid another assault with Avada Kedavra. But instead, a green beam of light fountained upward. As it neared the room's ceiling, it fragmented and branched out into smaller beams of light...all of which came rocketing down toward Harry. _Damn!_ Harry thought, taken unawares. He tried to leap aside to evade the deadly beams, but one struck him in the head.

For a few seconds, Harry's entire body felt numb, his brain in a muddled fog. For a brief instant, he thought that the Killing Curse was slowly taking effect, but a second later he eyes came back into focus. He saw that his shields had lost more than a whole battery's worth of power.

_OK, so my shields can stop Avada Kedavra, but they take quite a hit,_ Harry realized. He looked back up at HP-X, expecting him to try that attack again. But no green glow was seen behind that shielding platform. Instead, Harry saw jagged ice crystals form along the rim of the platform. Soon, it looked like a gigantic saw blade.

Then, the platform titled forward at a 90 degree angle, and Harry guessed that HP-X was INTENDING to use it like a giant saw blade. The HP-X made a slashing movement with his arm, and the platform flew toward Harry, spinning rapidly.

But Harry was ready. He kicked off the ground and charged a shot, just as HP-X willed the platform to fly at him. When the platform was about nine feet above the ground, Harry's feet briefly touched down on it, and an instant later he kicked off, double-jumping toward HP-X. Harry caught a glimpse of the HP-X's shocked expression, and when Harry was right in front of HP-X, he fired at point-blank range.

HP-X did not cry out in pain, but Harry saw him grit his teeth as he plummeted back down, firing more spazer-wave shots as he fell. After connecting with a few more hits, the HP-X's wings ceased flapping and he fell to the ground as well, along with the two platforms he had charmed.

Harry watched warily as the HP-X lie there on all fours, his dragonfly wings drooping, his head hung in defeat. Harry aimed his wand at him, ready for anything. There was no telling what this monster would try next.

Suddenly, HP-X looked up at Harry, leering at him hatefully. Harry began charging a shot, certain that he was going to attack again. But instead, he saw cracks form in the HP-X's armor-like sheath, and light was shining through them. As Harry looked on, he noticed cracks were forming in his face as well, and those sinister eyes were glowing even brighter.

And then, the HP-X's entire outer layer of flesh flew apart as if he had exploded, revealing an exposed X-Core that was giving off an impossibly bright glow. Harry instinctively shielded his eyes, but then realized this was his chance to absorb HP-X and finish him off. Harry dropped his arm and was about to run at him, but saw him float upward.

"No!" Harry screamed vehemently as he jumped up at it, but he was too late. The X-Core had risen too high, and Harry's fingers grasped at nothing but air. As he touched back down, Harry saw the X-Core seep into the room's ceiling and vanish completely.

It was over. Harry had faced his parasitic copy head-on, and single-handedly beaten him back. But he had eluded him yet again. Harry had no doubt that the HP-X would lick his wounds and then return, stronger than ever.

"Next time," Harry called out vindictively, even though he knew no one could hear. "Next time, I'll finish you. This universe isn't big enough for two Harry Potters." But after he said that, he realized how horribly cheesy that sounded...

Harry looked around, and noticed that power had been restored to the doors. Not only that, but the gas propulsion devices underneath the platforms kicked in again, and were rising to their programmed heights.

Harry just stood in place for a moment, breathing heavily, exhausted from the ordeal. But he knew he couldn't stay idle for too long. "And people think I enjoy doing stuff like this, being a hero?" Harry thought aloud as he jumped up from platform to platform to reach the sector's exit. "This makes everything I went through the last four years look like a game of Quidditch."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Samus went through another hatch, stepping into a small earthy chamber. In the rocky wall in front of her, there appeared to be a tunnel more than wide enough for her morph ball mode. To the right, there was a rocky incline that led up to a vertically planted hatch in the ceiling. There were also two side-hoppers, their exoskeletons ghostly opaque when viewed through her x-ray visor. The giant insect creatures jumped toward her, but Samus easily destroyed one of them with a charged shot. Then she sliced the other one apart with the wisp whip.

After absorbing the released parasites, Samus examined the small tunnel in the wall. It was blocked up by some strange blocks, and since she could see them with her x-ray visor, she knew they weren't composed of bendezium. After a quick scan, she discovered that the blocks could be cleared away with the screw attack.

_Huh? How am I supposed to use the screw attack to clear away all that?_ Samus wondered. _Sure, I can destroy the little bit blocking the very front, but it's stuffed with these rocks for another two meters..._

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Samus ran up the incline, opened the hatch in the ceiling, and jumped up into it.

The hatch had led up to another cavern, one with defunct, robotic arms protruding from the ceiling high above. Two rows of ladders extended along one of the walls, which led up to another area, and a row of thick, wide stalagmites were at the far end, beyond which Samus could hear the powerful rush of a waterfall. Samus noticed there were some light fixtures in the ceiling, so she turned her x-ray visor off. As Samus was looking around, she heard a sound that was vaguely familiar, like a giant, rolling boulder...

A few seconds later, what looked like a giant grey ball, about seven feet in diameter, came rolling through the row of stalagmites blocking the way to the waterfall, smashing them apart. Upon closer inspection, it looked like a rolled-up armadillo. _Oh, you've got to be kidding me,_ Samus thought disbelievingly as it stopped and unrolled, revealing itself as an Arachnus, one of the native creatures on SR388. _An X-Core was wasted mimicking this weakling?_

But instead of facing Samus directly, the Arachnus turned to the side and swerved it neck around, breathing out fireballs. Samus easily dodged the fireballs but did not retaliate, for the Arachnus kept turning in place, making sure the side of its hard shell was facing her.

_Ah, making sure its underbelly isn't exposed,_ Samus realized, a little impressed at how the creature had wised up. _Too bad it won't work,_ she thought, jumping to avoid more of the Arachnus's fireballs, and then she started using the space jump and screw attack. She came at Arachnus, hoping to fly over it and fire missiles straight down. But the creature rolled itself up again, then bounded upward as Samus was right above it. The impact knocked Samus out of her space jump, and she landed painfully on the ground.

While she was down, the Arachnus breathed more fire. The flames cascaded along the ground, temporarily engulfing Samus. But Samus pushed past the pain and sat up. The Arachnus was now facing her directly, ready to breathe fire again. Before it could turn around, Samus fired an ice missile. The deadly projectile hit Arachnus in the neck, and it cried out in pain, but otherwise it was paralyzed.

_I know a way to finish this quick,_ Samus thought as she got back up and switched on her grapple beam. Before Arachnus could move again, Samus wrapped the blazing whip around its head. It screeched as the ghastly flames ate away at its flesh, and then Samus gave her whip a yank. Her efforts were rewarded by the sight of Arachnus's head being torn clean off.

A moment later, the body of the slain Arachnus transformed itself back into an X-Core, encased in its protective shell. But Samus had no trouble cracking it open with a few missiles, exposing her prey. _Way too easy,_ she thought as she walked up to the floating, immobilized X-Core. _But what a waste. It probably won't grant me any power I don't already have, but oh well..._

Samus plunged her fist into the writhing mass, and it was instantly absorbed into her arm. As she watched some of her energy tanks refill and her missile stock go up, a message suddenly flared across her visor.

**SCREW ROLL ACQUIRED**

_Screw WHAT?_ Samus thought, perplexed. She looked through her suit's data, and eventually found a new entry. Now she could somersault along the ground and use the screw attack as easily as she could roll around in morph ball mode.

_Interesting,_ Samus mused, and decided to try it out. She sprinted forward and went into a somersault, and could feel her screw attack kick in. She rolled forward just as if she was a ball, and not only that, she found that she could will herself to be propelled forward along the ground to renew her momentum. It was like using the old boost ball ability, only without having to be in morph ball mode.

And Samus knew exactly where to use this new power. She went back down to the room below. As she stared at the blocked tunnel, and saw it was just wide enough to somersault through using her new ability.

_Here we go,_ Samus thought as she ran forward and somersaulted. With the screw roll, she barreled into the tunnel, slicing apart the metalloid blocks that plugged it up. After a few seconds, she reached the other side of the tunnel. It led to a little niche with a single hatch. _Let's see what's in here,_ she thought as she fired a blast and opened it.

On the other side was a narrow transport tube with glass walls on the sides, and outside the tube was the cold emptiness of space. The tube acted as a passageway, leading from the nocturnal sector to sector 4. Samus knew that sector 4 housed the aquatic environments. _Well, I was just about done with checking out sector 6, and this saves me the trouble of going back to the elevator deck._

Samus ran through the transport tube, staring out through the glass. Outside, she could see the moon's dark side, and beyond it was Earth. _Earth, a homeworld I never really knew,_ she thought somberly.

When she was halfway through the transport tube, however, the sound of the hatch behind her hissing open snapped her back to attention. Samus had a bad feeling she knew what was coming through. _Oh no, not here! Not in these close quarters!_ she thought fearfully as she whirled around.

She was greeted by the sight of a charged ice-spazer blast heading right for her.

"Gyaaah!" Samus screamed as piercing cold ripped through her suit. Ice-spazer shots repeatedly struck her suit, which made her body even number. She raised her arm cannon and blindly fired an ice missile, praying it would hit her doppleganger. Then the SA-X stopped firing.

When she opened her eyes again, she could see the SA-X was right in front of the sector 6 hatch, which was now open. However, she was in morph ball mode. Obviously, the missile had flown over her and opened the hatch. And she had just laid a power bomb...

Samus's eyed widened in panic, realizing what the SA-X had planned. She turned back around and fired a shot at the sector 4 hatch to open it, then she somersaulted forward to use the screw roll.

A second later, the power bomb detonated, and as Samus rolled away, she caught glimpses of the tube's glass walls shattering. As air was being blown out into space, she caught a glimpse of the SA-X standing in the sector 6 hatch, glaring back at her as the door closed.

Samus felt herself being tugged backward as air rushed out into the vacuum of space, but she kept using the screw roll to propel herself toward the open hatch. Thankfully, the screw roll granted her enough speed with each boost to overcome the vacuum's pull and reach the hatch.

Once inside, the door closed behind her. Samus stood back up as the hatch repressurized, breathing heavily and her heart thumping rapidly. Her upper body still felt numb from the SA-X's ice beam blasts, and an instinctive feeling of dread gripped at her heart. She knew she should've felt relieved she had thwarted SA-X's attempt to kill her, but for some reason, she still felt unnerved. Something about the SA-X's actions didn't quite add up.

Was the SA-X intelligent enough and clever enough to wait until she was in such a vulnerable position to attack? To possibly even LET her absorb that X-Core, granting her the screw roll so she would access the transport tube, and then destroy it to blow her out into space? Most definitely. But Samus's instincts told her that there was more to this than met the eye.

_Even if I had been blown out into space, Adam could've retrieved me and returned me to the docking bay,_ reasoned Samus as she stepped out of the hatch's other side. She stepped out into another tiny niche, only the walls were composed of pale green metal plating instead of a purple stone. Another tunnel that was blocked with that same sort of metalloid block lay before her. This would lead her to sector 4, which would be entirely different from the aquatic sector she remembered.

_So maybe it wasn't just an attempt to kill me. Maybe SA-X wanted me trapped in unfamiliar territory, with no way to backtrack to sector 6,_ Samus thought as she used the screw roll to smash through the tunnel. _But why? Are the X trying to keep me away from something? What do they have planned now?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry entered the defunct navigation room, beyond which was the elevator that would take him back up to the main deck. He couldn't wait to get out of this sector. _Please let the next one be a bit warmer,_ he thought dejectedly as he walked by the inoperative control panel, pulling off his breathing filter.

But as he was about to open the hatch, Harry turned back and looked at the computers. He had been able to contact Adam using a room just like this. He desperately wished he could contact him again. Perhaps he had information that would lead him to more X-Cores, or maybe he even knew where the HP-X had fled to. But these computers simply weren't working, and he had no idea how to fix them.

_Well, maybe I can use magic,_ he thought hesitantly, slowly raising his wand. He doubted, however, that a simple spell could restore such complex machines. Nevertheless, he reasoned it was worth a try. _"Reparo,"_ he muttered, and a second later he thought he heard wires snaking around within the terminals.

But other than that, there were no signs the spell had any effect. The computer screens remained blank. _"Reparo,"_ repeated Harry, but once again, nothing happened.

Sighing, Harry turned around, ready to leave. But as he was about to open the hatch, he heard a strange sound behind him. It was similar to the sound of one of Dudley's computers being switched on. Harry whirled around, and saw the computer screens were now ablaze with activity, all the panels and buttons were lit up.

Harry darted toward the main terminal, and saw that once again, a Galactic Federation signature was being received. He immediately hit the 'Receive' button, and awaited word from Adam.

"At last, one of you has contacted me," said Adam, but somehow, his words sounded rushed. "Harry, we've got trouble. You need to get back to the docking bay right away," he continued, the urgency in his voice palpable.

"W-what's going on?" Harry asked, his voice shaky. By now he knew that Adam wouldn't talk like this if the situation wasn't dire.

"I'll be brief. My ability to scan through the magical interference has improved, and ten minutes ago, I detected an uninfected human bioform in the docking bay. I also detected that the space shuttle I destroyed is slowly being reconstructed."

"Whoever's responsible for all this is magically rebuilding it," Harry said uneasily.

"Exactly. I tried to re-enter the docking bay and put a stop to it, but some sort of energy wave that's acting like a tractor beam now has me immobilized. In time I'll realign my deflector shields to repel it, but by then it'll be too late. The repairs are nearly finished, and I've detected X flocking to the docking bay..."

"They're preparing to go to Earth," gasped Harry. "And since you're frozen in place..."

"You see our problem," Adam said darkly. "Get moving."

Harry didn't need any more explanation. He darted toward the hatch leading to the elevator room and went through


	17. Early Dismissal

Fusion of Destinies  
a Harry Potter/Metroid crossover  
Chapter 17: Early Dismissal  
2-12-2006  
by Grey-X

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series and all of its characters are the creation and property of J. K. Rowling. Samus Aran and the Metroid series are the creation and property of Nintendo, and was originally masterminded by Gunpei Yokoi (1941-1997).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry ran back into the dark, dreary room where he had fought Mecha-Desgeega and dropped down to the floor. As he expected, he had company waiting: a hammer-wielding troll and half a dozen hornoads. They all began advancing, but Harry picked off all the hornoads with spazer-wave shots while edging along the room's walls, making his way to the door.

After summoning the released parasites to him, he turned to face to troll, about to swing its hammer down at him. Harry made a single leap upward while charging a blast, avoiding the hammer, then fired his shot at the troll's head. All three blasts hit it in the head. While it was paralyzed, Harry ran to the door and pointed his wand at it. "Alohomora!" he yelled, and he heard the internal locks snap open.

_All these X-hosts are slowing me down,_ Harry thought nervously as he ran down the hallway and jumped down the stairs. _And it's been about three minutes since Adam told me about the shuttle...it could already be too late!_ More X had flocked to the main deck to impede his progress. Harry had done his best to push past them, but they were doing a good job of slowing him down.

Harry went through the hatch at the end of the hallway and, without pausing, jumped down the vertical shaft. _I wish Samus had found out about this instead of me,_ Harry thought regretfully as he dropped down. _She would've had an easier time blasting through those hosts, and she'd know what to do with the shuttle. And what if Voldemort, or whoever, is still there, backed up by an army of X-hosts?_

But Harry pushed back his doubt and darted through the rest of the rooms leading back to the docking bay. Doubt was a luxury he couldn't afford right now.

When he finally reached the hatch leading to the docking bay, Harry saw it wasn't receiving power. However, no lock had slid over it. Harry opened it with magic, and promptly went through.

Just as Adam had explained, the shuttle had been restored. It looked just like the space shuttles Harry had seen on television, the ones Americans used for space travel. The cargo bay at the top was open, and X parasites were floating down into it, pouring through the roof of the docking bay. Without even thinking, he flung his wand forward and yelled, _"ACCIO X!"_

A score of free-floating X parasites came flying toward him. He forced himself to not be overwhelmed by the surge of power as his body consumed them. It was almost too much excess energy to cope with. Then he looked up at where they had come from. There was a tiny hole in the ceiling, formed by metal plating being pushed outward. _"Incendio!"_ he cried, the heat and force from his spell fusing it shut. He followed up with, _"Aguamenti!"_ and cooled the metal.

Harry looked back at the shuttle. There it was, in plain view before him, but how to destroy it before the X launched it? _If only Samus were here...she could bombard it with missiles, or set a bomb in the cockpit, or..._

As Harry was pondering his predicament, however, he saw a massive amount of X parasites pour out of the cargo hold. Before he could summon them, they began to take form. Four Space Pirates advanced on Harry, with two baby sheegoths and two baby Norwegian Ridgebacks bringing up the rear, and three dementors took to the air.

A small army of powerful, vicious, bloodthristy X-hosts, ready to take him out. And this time, there was no Samus Aran to back him up.

_Eleven to one? Oh great,_ Harry thought dejectedly. Out loud, he cried, _"Aguamenti!"_ and knocked back one of the Pirates. Then, as the remaining Pirates were about the unleash energy blasts, Harry yelled, _"Incarcerous!"_ and two of them were bound together by ropes. The last one fired off a few shots, but Harry dashed aside, returning fire with his beams...

Then, suddenly, it felt like a icy, clawed hand took hold of his insides, and Harry knew the dementors were closing in. He aimed straight up and fired beams blindly as he continued dodging the Pirate's blasts, hoping to drive them off. It worked: he felt the icy grip around his heart lessen slightly, but now one of the baby dragons was flying in too, about to breath fire. Harry double-jumped and nailed it in the face with a charged blast, then when he landed, he dashed aside to avoid the freezing breath of the baby sheegoths. He charged up a shot as he moved in behind one of them and fired at its back. Its dorsal plate shattered, and a couple more beams were enough to topple it and expose the X parasites.

_One down, ten to go,_ Harry thought, trying to maintain his confidence. But the dementors were moving in again, and that dreadful chill loomed over him. Not only that, but two of the Space Pirates and the remaining baby sheegoth were charging.

But seeing all those hosts close in awakened something within Harry, squelching his fears and self-doubt. Harry had felt this before, when he had faced Voldemort in that graveyard: pure battle instinct, and the conviction to fight till the end. _Let's go,_ thought Harry as he charged a shot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Samus gracefully landed on a small metal block suspended from the ceiling by chains, one of many in the huge chamber (hundreds of feet wide) she was currently investigating. All along the wall were massive metal pipes, circulating water and other liquids throughout the sector. Down below were a series of cylindrical observation tanks occupied by small skultera fishes. And flying all around were a pair of Kihunters, ready to go on the offensive again.

Samus locked onto the nearest Kihunter and fired an ice missile, but it batted it away with its scythe-like arm. Then she heard the other one behind her, undoubtedly ready to slash at her, while the one in front prepared to spew acid. Samus spin-jumped forward, then came at it with the screw attack. She had caught the Kihunter off-guard, and her spinning body sliced right through it.

But the other one was already after her. It flew after Samus at top speed and swiped at her while she was flying away. Its scythe grazed her back, making Samus break her space jump and plummet downward. She grabbed onto one of the blocks held up by chains, which started swaying back and forth. While hanging on, she aimed upward, locked onto the Kihunter, and fired two missiles. This time, the missiles found their target, and the Kihunter was immobilized in midair, frozen solid.

Samus pulled herself up and lazily finished it off with her beam, then looked around the room again as she drew the exposed parasites to her. _This aquarium chamber...it's almost exactly like the one on the original station,_ she thought, noticing the striking similarities.

This new station, though it still had a main deck, reactor core and six separate breeding sectors, had a completely different internal layout from the original, with entirely different rooms. But the way it closely mimicked the look of the original B.S.L station...it was giving her a profound feeling of deja vu.

And Samus hated deja vu. A lot of times, she found that the familiar tended to make her uneasy. Visiting the ruins of her Chozo benefactors on Tallon IV and SR388 made her feel haunted, and her last hours on Zebes had brought back vivid memories of her first mission involving Metroids. And the SA-X...she was like Dark Samus all over again. _My life has been nothing but one trauma after another,_ Samus reasoned. _I guess I can't stand to be reminded of any of it._

But these troublesome feelings of deja vu were nothing compared to the plangent nagging of her instincts. Ever since the SA-X's attack, she hadn't been able to shake the feeling that something was very wrong.

_Let's see,_ Samus thought, bringing up her map. She took note of the aquarium chamber's position in relation to the rest of the rooms she had explored. It seemed to be near the middle of the aquatic sector, just like in the original station.

_The main navigation room must be around here too, I'm sure of it,_ Samus thought as she began space jumping across the aquarium chamber. She could ignore her instincts no longer: it was time to get in contact with Adam.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With one charged blast to its backside, Harry finally felled the other baby sheegoth and took in the parasites it relinquished. But just as his energy stock was going back up, his shields once again took a hit. Energy blasts and fiery breath struck simultaneously. Harry whirled around and jumped backward, seeing the X-hosts that remained: one Space Pirate, one dementor, and one baby Norwegian Ridgeback. In the last five minutes, Harry managed to whittle down their ranks, but they had whittled down his shield's power. Only one full battery remained.

The baby dragon and Pirate attacked again, but Harry leaped backward yet again, avoiding their fire completely. But then he heard an alarm klaxon, as well as the distinctive sound of heavy machinery starting to move. _Uh-oh,_ thought Harry, realizing what was going on. The docking bay doors were starting to open. _These hosts were a diversion! I was busy fighting these while the final repairs were being made!_

The final three hosts were closing in again, but Harry was ready. The urgency of the situation awakened new resolve within him. He pointed his wand at the hosts...

_"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" "INCARCEROUS!" "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_

The speed and ferocity with which Harry cast those three spells scared him. The Space Pirate tensed up and fell back, stiff as a board, the baby dragon was bound with magical ropes, and the dementor exploded as his Patronus jumped into it. Harry quickly summoned the parasites, then turned away from the two incapacitated hosts to look at the shuttle.

One set of docking bay doors slowly slid open, exposing a glittering forcefield that sealed off the vacuum of space. Once the doors opened completely, the shuttle could pass through, and then it would travel to Earth. The invasion of the X would begin...

"Think, Harry, think!" cried Harry, on the verge of panic. He looked up and down the length of the shuttle. His gaze stopped at the wing. Harry raised his wand."_Diffindo!_" he bellowed. The wing immediately fell off and clattered loudly to the floor, as if a giant cutting laser had sliced it off. For a second, Harry stared at it. He hadn't expected it to work, but there was the shuttle's wing, lying uselessly on the floor.

_Not enough,_ mused Harry, noticing the docking bay doors were now halfway open. _Guess I'll have to do something more...direct._ With that, Harry ran at the cockpit and double-jumped. He landed on the nose, in front of the cockpit window.

Three Space Pirates were there, operating the controls. Before they could do anything, Harry smashed through the glass with a Reductor Curse, then set the cockpit on fire. A few spazer-wave bursts finished off the Pirates, and Harry then fired charged blasts into the cockpit, just to make sure enough damage was being done.

After a while, Harry heard familiar buzzing sound, as well as a faint glow from the cockpit controls. Smiling, he pointed at the controls and yelled, _"Accio!"_ Two magical crystals flew out and were absorbed into his shield device, recharging his shields and giving him a grand total of six batteries.

Harry dropped down from the shuttle's nose and walked along its side. The wing was still severed and billowing flames roared from the cockpit. _That'll do for now,_ thought Harry, feeling a great swell of relief. _But I better get rid of this completely, or else they'll..._

But his thoughts trailed off as he noticed an iridescent glow coming from atop the shuttle. Looking up, Harry saw an X-Core, glowing fiercely, and the smaller X parasites were swarming around it, forming into who-knew-what.

A blast of intense heat from behind distracted Harry. Turning around, he saw the dragon had almost freed itself of its bindings, and the Pirate's petrification was wearing off. He hastily finished them off with charged blasts, then turned back to the shuttle.

Atop the shuttle's open cargo hold was a gigantic, fully grown acromantula. And unlike Aragog, its eight eyes were a healthy, obsidian black. It could see him clearly.

_That's not good,_ thought Harry, starting to feel nervous. _Good thing Ron's NOT here...he'd lose it!_

Harry saw the acromantula's head shift and the pinchers around its mouth open wide. It leaped backward, and an instant later, a bubbly blast of slimy, green venom erupted from its mouth, barely missing Harry. The venom quickly evaporated, a green mist spreading out; Harry slapped on his breathing filter again, deciding it was a prudent measure. He aimed his wand at the acromantula, but it took a huge leap upward. Looking up, Harry saw it was crawling along the ceiling, ready to spew more venom.

_One disaster after another,_ thought Harry dryly as he dodged another wad of burbling liquid coming right at him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

At last, Samus found what she was looking for. After stopping in the recharge room to refill her weapons and energy, she finally made it to the aquatic sector's main navigation room. But there was a problem: nothing seemed to be working.

_Hmmm, shouldn't be a problem,_ thought Samus as she bent down in front of the main terminal. She effortlessly tore off some metal plating, exposing the terminal's inner workings, and a quick scan gave her all the information she needed. _Ah, nothing to it, just need to do a little rewiring, do a little work to bypass some burned-out components..._

She immediately went to work, using her free hand to deftly make the needed repairs. Samus found her task to be calming, almost making her forget the instinctive knot of fear in the pit of her stomach.

Eventually, her efforts bore fruit, and she heard the computer screens come alive. Samus stood up and glanced at the terminal, and saw that it was receiving a hail bearing a Galactic Federation signature. _I knew it, something's up,_ she thought as she hit the 'Receive' button, and noticed her hand was slightly trembling.

"Samus? At last! You must get back to the docking bay immediately!" came Adam's surprised voice, and it also sounded fearful.

"Wha?" gasped Samus, taken aback by the abruptness of Adam's response. "What's going on?"

Adam quickly explained to Samus about the repaired shuttle, filled to the brim with X parasites, and how he was still trapped by some unknown means. "So you see, you must get back there and help put a stop to it!"

"What do you mean 'help'? I thought you said the ship was immobilized?" said Samus. When Adam didn't reply immediately, she got the feeling he was keeping something from her. "Adam, what are you not telling me?"

A few more seconds of silence, then Adam said, "I already sent someone approximately nine minutes ago to take care of the crisis." His voice sounded hesitant and regretful, bearing more resemblance to the inflections of human speech than that of a cold, computerized voice.

"'Already sent?'" Samus repeated. "What are you talking about?" But Samus already had an inkling as to what Adam meant. Adam said nothing for another few seconds, letting an agonizing silence hang between them...

"Harry Potter is already there," he finally said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The battle with the acromantula was not going particularly well.

For one thing, despite its massive size, it moved startlingly fast, unlike the aged, lumbering Aragog. It scurried along the ceiling and ran across the floor with amazing speed, hardly staying still long enough for Harry's visor to lock onto its head and attack. Even though his charged shots tracked whatever his sensors locked onto, half the time the acromantula turned away, and the blast hit its legs or rear. And it constantly spewed poison or lashed out with webs when perched on the ceiling. Not to mention the acromantula sometimes tried to ram him, drop down on him or slash at him with one of its legs.

Harry fired a charged blast, and it struck the acromantula in the head before it could turn away. But it took another leap upward and crawled on the ceiling, then it sent out a stream of stringy webs at him. Harry didn't react in time, and his entire body was trapped by the web.

"Ack!" Harry yelped, suddenly fearful. Luckily, his right arm was free, and he pointed his wand at the web and yelled, _"Diffindo!"_ The strands snapped apart, a split-second before they would have hardened completely. But the acromantula was already on the offensive again, sending down another blast of caustic venom. "Urgh!" cried Harry as the poison spread over him, eating away at his shields. One glance at his HUD told him he had only two full batteries left and his current one was being drained fast.

Harry double-jumped straight up while charging a shot, safely out of reach of the poison cloud. He managed to lock onto the acromantula's head again and fire his shot. It dropped down to the floor, but the blast's trajectory curved downward and hit its head. _I've made over twenty direct hits, and it's still on its legs, all eight of them,_ Harry thought furiously. _Maybe I'm going about this the wrong way..._

The acromantula reared back, ready to charge. But Harry stood his ground, wanting to use this opportunity. The monster bolted toward him at top speed, but Harry merely raised his wand and said, _"Incendio!"_ Instantly, roaring flames burst into existence around its head, and the giant spider halted, letting out loud clicking sounds. _"Incendio!"_ he repeated, setting its head ablaze again.

_It worked. Should've realized it'd be vulnerable to magical fire once I landed enough shots,_ Harry thought. He followed up with rapid beam shots as the flames spread outward, laying waste to the front of its body.

After Harry fired enough shots, the acromantula's thin, hairy, powerful legs finally gave way and it lay lifelessly on the docking bay floor. But Harry knew it wasn't over; sure enough, the acromantula's body was already reforming into an X-Core encased in a clear, spiky membrane. But Harry already knew the drill, and immediately let loose a Reductor Curse, forcing the floating, shelled parasite back.

Another minute passed, and Harry finally landed enough Reductor Curses to shatter the X-Core's membrane. It hovered a few feet above the docking bay floor, emitting an eerie glow. Without the slightest pause, Harry jumped up at it, and it was sucked into his body.

Harry deftly touched down as he both felt and saw his energy being replenished. And he kept focusing on his HUD, anxiously waiting for a message to flash.

**SPACE JUMP ACQUIRED**

_Space jump!_ Harry thought excitedly, certain he knew what that meant. _Isn't that what Samus uses to..._ He then realized how lithe and agile his body now felt, how light he seemed to feel...

Harry jumped, soaring upward ten feet. Then he jumped forward, and this time, his body involuntarily curled up, spinning at a rapid speed. And then, almost instinctively, he tried jumping again, and was astonished to discover that he was capable of making a third jump. And then a fourth. And a fifth...

Harry's spinning body bounded up into the docking bay's ceiling, but the impact didn't hurt him the least bit. On the contrary, he kept jumping again and again, reveling in how he was practically able to fly...without a broom! Somehow, the rapid spinning wasn't making him dizzy, and he could actually sense where he was going and how close the ceiling, floor and walls were.

Eventually, Harry had enough fun and landed back onto the docking bay floor, then turned to the damaged shuttle. _I really need to get rid of this for good, or they'll just repair it again once I leave,_ he thought acidly as he removed his breathing filter.

As he was contemplating how to permanently put the shuttle out of commission, he felt something grip his shoulder forcefully, and then he was whirled around...

He was now facing Samus, and she was glaring down at him. Harry looked up into her visor, and winced inwardly when he saw the furious look in her eyes. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" she demanded vehemently.

"Saving Earth, what does it look like!" Harry shot back angrily, pointing at the wrecked shuttle. He had had enough of people telling him to keep out of danger, and he wouldn't hear any of it now, not when so much was at stake.

Samus looked at the shuttle, then glared at Harry again. She was pleased to see him flinch. "Listen Harry, you got lucky here, but..."

"LUCK!" screamed Harry. "Oh yes, it's always my LUCK that lets me win!" Of course, he acknowledged that some of his previous victories over the last four years were due to luck, but he wouldn't admit that to Samus right now.

"Don't try and be smart with me, Harry," Samus said, who was swiftly losing her patience. "Once Adam gets free of that enchantment, you're getting back on board and waiting there..."

"Bloody hell I will!" Harry cried defiantly. "Once I find a way to blow this thing up, I'm going right back down to the breeding sectors..."

"I told you this station was way too dangerous, I thought I made it very clear," Samus said admonishingly. "The Chamber of Secrets was dangerous enough, but this...YOU HAVE NO IDEA!"

"Actually Samus, I DO have an idea!" Harry roared indignantly. "I've been through plenty already! The X tried to kill me by freezing a sector over, but I survived! And the HP-X came after me, but I beat him back! And I've already absorbed four X-Cores, and I'm getting more of your powers! Here, watch this!" Harry jumped up and started using the space jump to fly all around Samus, who could only look on with a profound sense of shock.

_This...isn't possible,_ she thought. This boy who had led a traumatic life so similar to hers...was now wielding more of her trademark powers. _How can he do that, without some sort of suit? Wait, the color of his clothes... no, it can't be..._ she thought, finally noticing the color scheme of his clothes matched that of her old varia-enabled fusion suit.

After a while, Harry touched down again near Samus, and turned to face her, his expression one of inflexible resolve. "You see! I can fly like you! And I've got your beams!" he cried as he pointed his wand to the side. He fired his spazer-wave combo, which crackled against the shuttle's hull. "And this visor Adam gave me...it does everything yours can! And this," he raised his sweatshirt and T-shirt, revealing his shield device "makes a personal shield to protect me! So you see, I've got all I need to survive here, and help you hunt down the X!"

For a few seconds, Samus was silent, unable to think of a retort. But the stern look in her eyes let Harry know she still wasn't swayed. "Harry," she spoke at last, "I respect how courageous you are, and your obvious skill. I'm sure the Chozo elders would look at you and remember how they trained me. You remind me so much of myself. And it's good that you've taken out some X-Cores. But...but I can't let you put yourself in harm's way."

"Why not!" demanded Harry. "No one else has Metroid DNA, so I'm the only help you've got. Or is it this thing you have about working alone?" After speaking these words, he noticed Samus's eyes narrowing.

"Don't try and make this sound like I'm being prideful," Samus shot back. "I just want to make sure you're safe."

"I think I've proven I can take care of myself," said Harry through gritted teeth.

"Listen Harry, I've told you before...I just CAN'T let you get mixed up in this!" cried Samus. "I know you never knew your parents and you saw Cedric Diggory die, but I've suffered even more loss. My parents were murdered in front of me and my home was destroyed, the race that raised me is practically extinct, Adam Malkovich is trapped in a ship's computer, and the last of the Metroids died trying to save me! The scientists on Ceres got slaughtered because of what I brought there, and the crew of the B.S.L station were killed by a parasite taking my form! Too many people around me have suffered in one way or another, and half the time it was because of me! I am NOT losing you too!"

Now it was Harry's turn to be nonplussed, unable to say a word. After a while, though, he felt his temper rise as he thought over Samus's words. "How... how d-dare you say your life is worse than..."

"I didn't mean it like that!" Samus said quickly. "I'm saying that I can't take another loss. You're one of the few humans I ever confided in, and..."

Harry looked into her visor again, and saw her eyes were screwed up, barely open. It was almost as if she was on the verge of tears. His seething anger died down again and a long silence hung between them.

It was finally broken by the sound of the docking bay's only hatch opening up.

Samus and Harry turned to see what had entered the docking bay. The two of them let out a collective gasp. It was the SA-X, her once-unreadable face now twisted in rage, and her arm cannon was aimed at the two of them, the barrel open...

SA-X fired a super missile, and it rocketed toward the pair. Samus immediately leaped back and to the side, but she watched in horror as Harry, taken aback by the new arrival, merely backed up nervously. And not only that, the super missile was aimed directly at him.

The missile struck him dead-center, and the thunderous explosion sent him flying backwards at an insane speed. Even with his shields protecting him, Harry felt as if he had been punched in the gut by a troll. His back collided painfully against the side of the shuttle, and he slid down to the ground. His body was still and unmoving, like a corpse...

Samus's gaze lingered on her young friend a second longer, fighting back feelings of panic, then she turned back to face the SA-X. A super missile was coming for her now, but Samus jumped forward and began space jumping, hoping to come crashing down with the screw attack onto her double. _You're going to pay for that!_ she thought vindictively.

But while Samus was almost consumed with rage, her mind was still clear enough to realize that something wasn't quite right. _While I was stuck in sector 4, SA-X had plenty of time to get here and stop Harry. Why is she only arriving now?_

Samus was closing in, but the SA-X reacted just in time, jumping up toward Samus. Their spinning bodies collided in midair, the force of their screw attacks repelling other. The two gracefully touched back down onto the docking bay floor, a few feet away from each other.

Samus made the next move. She flung the wisp whip at the SA-X, but her double raised her forearm, and the flaming whip wrapped around it. If it was hurting SA-X at all, she didn't show it. Her stony, glowering gaze did not change. The SA-X then brought up her arm cannon, and the barrel snapped open again. Samus retracted her whip and dashed aside just in time to avoid a super missile, then returned fire with blasts of her beam weapon.

SA-X ran backward as the beams came her way and most of the blasts missed their mark. But some of them hit home, and Samus was pleased to see that her beams ripped through her, even though she hadn't charged them. _That elemental enhancer...it's given my weapons just enough extra power,_ Samus reasoned.

But the SA-X was responding in kind, firing back with deadly, triple blasts of penetrating, icy cold. _But then again, her beam still has extra power too,_ Samus thought as she tried to dodge them. But the SA-X connected with one shot, and the deathly chill briefly had Samus paralyzed. This gave the SA-X just enough time to charge her beam, then cut loose with an even bigger triple blast of ice. "YEEEAARRRGH!" Samus shrieked, almost passing out from the extreme cold, barely able to stay on her feet. Through her teary, narrowed eyes, she swore she saw SA-X flashing an evil grin as she charged another blast.

Ignoring the pain, Samus raised her arm cannon and locked onto SA-X, and let loose an ice missile. SA-X released the charged blast a microsecond before jumping up, but Samus dived out of the way. The ice missile was sliced apart by SA-X screw attack, and now she was trying to come down onto Samus.

Rather than meet her in midair, Samus started running backwards while charging a shot. She aimed up and released it as SA-X closed in, but apparently she saw this coming and dropped down, avoiding the blast. SA-X fired more ice-spazer shots and made two more direct hits, draining away even more of Samus's energy.

_Ack, she's still staying one step ahead of me!_ Samus thought acidly as she retaliated with more missiles. The SA-X had been too close, and two ice missiles struck her, temporarily freezing her solid. But only for about a second, as her great strength allowed her to break free.

But it was enough time to let Samus charge a shot and fire, and she was pleased to see her enemy stagger back as plasma tore through her armor. And Samus was able to land more direct hits with her standard beam before the SA-X gathered her wits and flew off. _Now this is more like it,_ Samus thought, unable to repress a hopeful grin.

SA-X touched down about twenty feet away from Samus, who was charging another shot. The SA-X flung her arm cannon forward and the muzzle snapped open once more. Instead of another super missile, however, she let loose a flurry of standard missiles, one right after another.

"Oh that's just great," muttered Samus as the missiles sped toward her. The faster standard missiles had a much higher rate of fire, allowing the SA-X to send a continuous volley at Samus. Plus, Samus knew SA-X had at least 230 of them. She tried to dash aside, but one hit her in the midsection, and another one struck her shoulder. The impacts drained a whole energy tank, and now only half her tanks were full.

The SA-X tried firing a charged shot at Samus after connecting with the two missiles, but Samus deftly dodged it. SA-X then continued firing missiles, but Samus easily evaded them, for they didn't follow her movements. Since Dumbledore had blown the SA-X's helmet off, her missiles couldn't lock on to anything, something which Samus was devoutly grateful for. _At least I have one advantage. S_he locked onto SA-X and fired two missiles of her own. SA-X took them out with her beam, freezing them in midair, then fired a few ice-spazer blasts before cutting loose with another volley of missiles.

_Enough of this,_ Samus thought, thoroughly irritated. As the missiles were closing in, Samus ran forward and curled up into a somersault, and her screw roll kicked in. She spun forward along the ground, and any missiles that struck her body were instantly sliced apart. As she was rolling, she caught a glimpse of the shuttle behind her, and noticed that Harry's body was no longer beside it. Her heart leapt as she realized this, and prayed he would keep his head down until the SA-X was defeated.

As for the SA-X, when she readied herself for a space jump, it was too late. Samus's rolling body collided forcefully with the SA-X, forcing her backward and pinning her against the wall. Samus could hear metal scraping against metal as she continued to spin, her flaming body digging into the SA-X's armor...armor she had once proudly wore...

After a few seconds, though, the SA-X went into morph ball mode, then rolled away. Samus slammed into the wall and bounced away from it, and she noticed that SA-X had deployed a power bomb. It detonated and Samus was engulfed in thermonuclear fire, but it didn't cause too much damage, and she charged her beam as she glanced up at her radar. SA-X was about ten feet behind her, charging her own beam. Samus whirled around and released her charged blast before the SA-X could release hers, and once again supercharged plasma ripped through her armor. Undeterred, she aimed at Samus and fired another super missile.

The deafening cry of _"Reducto!"_ rang through the docking bay. There was flash of light, and the super missile detonated. _Oh no, oh no,_ Samus thought, feeling both angry and fearful. Out loud, she called out, "Harry, stay out of this! She's too much for you!"

The SA-X ignored her outburst, and looked around while keeping her arm cannon trained on Samus. Samus looked around too, and spotted Harry standing about twenty feet behind the SA-X, his wand raised threateningly. SA-X briefly looked back at Samus, then turned to face Harry again. Her expression was one of utter frustration, as if she couldn't decide which one to attack next.

But it was Harry who made the next move. He aimed at SA-X and bellowed, _"Aguamenti!"_ A powerful stream of water struck SA-X in the face, knocking her silly and drenching her armor. Then Harry charged up a shot and fired it at SA-X, the electrical energy penetrating deep thanks to the water. Samus fired a charged blast at her too.

But the SA-X recovered quicker than they expected, and began space jumping upward, toward Harry. _She wants to take out the weaker enemy first!_ Samus though with dread as she charged another shot. But Harry was way ahead of both of them. He aimed up at SA-X and yelled, _"Locomotor Mortis!"_

The SA-X's space jumping ceased immediately, and she fell painfully to the floor, her legs magically fused together. But Samus knew the SA-X would free herself in seconds, and released a charged blast while she was down. She then peppered her with normal beam shots while Harry followed up with another charged shot.

For a while, it looked like their combined efforts were succeeding in keeping SA-X down. But after a few seconds, SA-X bouncing back with surprising speed and tenacity. She jumped straight up and fired a super missile at Samus, then turned in midair and fired upon Harry with the ice beam. They easily avoided her attacks, but after touching down, SA-X wildly lashed out with ice beam shots and missiles, keeping the two part-Metroids at bay.

And then, someone else abruptly joined the battle. The whole docking bay was filled with the sound of powerful, roaring engines. Harry and Samus glanced at the shuttle, fearing that it had been restored right under their noses. But they soon discovered the noise was coming from ABOVE the shuttle. Samus's ship hovered over it menacingly, guided by Adam's keen intellect.

The ship turned to face SA-X, and the forward plasma cannons popped out and fired on her. The SA-X tried using to space jump, but the cannon's barrels swerved too quickly for her and she was knocked out of her space jump. While she lay helplessly on the floor, the ship's cannons pummeled her mercilessly. Samus joined in and fired her own beam at the SA-X, and she heard Harry cry out, "We got you now!" But by some miracle, SA-X managed to aim up at the ship and let loose a super missile. The missile's impact knocked the ship back slightly, and its weapons fire ceased. Then SA-X stood up and fired beams at both Harry and Samus, forcing them to back off. Wasting no time, she turned to the hatch and darted through it. As she ran off, Samus saw several deep cracks had formed all over her suit, and green ooze was seeping out of them.

Samus knew that by the time she reached the hatch, SA-X could be anywhere. She let out a frustrated sigh just as Harry blurted out, "Damnit! We let her escape!" Her gaze turned upon Harry, and she saw he was hunched over, clutching his midsection.

"You see, Harry?" Samus said as she walked over to him, trying to sound calm and understanding. "The SA-X almost killed you with one attack. You'll be taking a big risk if you go back down to the breeding sectors."

Harry straightened himself as she approached, and said, "She just caught me off-guard, that's all. I won't let it happen again."

"It was a mistake that almost cost you your life," said Samus. "She'll still be out there, and you made it sound like HP-X survived too. Suppose they ambush you together..."

"I told you, I don't care," Harry shot back, cutting her off. "It's my choice, and I'm fighting. I can't back down, not when lives are on the line. And on all those past missions of yours, you were putting your life on the line, too, of your own free will."

Samus just glared back at him, struggling to think of a response. But Adam then joined in the conversation, his voice blaring through the ship's external speakers.

"He's right, Samus. It is his choice, and you must respect that," Adam said coolly.

Samus turned to look at the hovering spaceship. "You shut up," she snapped angrily. "You let him come here. How could you let him do something so foolish, so..."

"Considering the seriousness of the crisis, I decided that both of you were needed here," Adam said calmly, cutting Samus off. "Besides, I know you Samus. I can tell how much your last three missions have affected you. You are taking the loss of the scientists on Ceres and the B.S.L station too personally, as well as the sacrifices of myself and the Hatchling. Your fear of loss is so great, it's clouded your judgment and made you reject having a crucial and capable ally in the field."

Samus turned to Harry, who stared back with a blank, unreadable face. Adam spoke up again. "Time is crucial, Samus, and we must track down whoever is responsible. And with your combined efforts, seven of the X-Cores have been neutralized. We are more than halfway toward our goal."

"'Halfway toward our goal?'" repeated Harry, clearly confused. "What are you talking about?"

Samus quickly explained to Harry about the sealed doorway on the main deck, held fast by thirteen locks, held in place by signals from the X-Cores. "Whoever's behind all this is hiding beyond that doorway," said Samus, the trace of venom in her voice tangible. "Once all the X-Cores are gone, I can confront him or her, then wipe out the rest of the X."

"You mean 'we'," said Harry suavely. Samus bit back a caustic retort.

"Samus, we need to get to the root of the problem as soon as possible, and for that, we need Harry's help," Adam said quickly before Samus could argue. "Fortunately, my ability to scan the station has improved so much, I know the general locations of four remaining X-Cores."

"You do?" cried Samus, her hopes rising. "Where are they?"

"In sectors 2, 3, 4 and 5. There is one in each," explained Adam. "I cannot pinpoint their exact locations, however, so you'll need to find them on your own."

"Alright, that's four more X-Cores," said Harry, a hint of eagerness in his voice. "Added to the ones we've wiped out, that'll make eleven. But we'll still be two short, and we have no idea where the last two are."

"We don't know where they are, but I'll give you one guess as to just who the last two are," Samus said sarcastically. Harry grimaced at the mention of this. He knew full well what Samus meant: the last two X-Cores were undoubtedly their dopplegangers, who slipped through their fingers.

"We'll worry about that later," said Adam. "For now, you two need to get back to the breeding sectors. Samus, you should go back to the aquatic sector, since you've been there already and are familiar with its new layout. Then move on to the tropical sector. As for you Harry, go to sector 3. Once you find the X-Core there, move on to sector 5. With your varia shield, you can survive the extreme temperatures in both."

"What about you?" Harry asked.

"I will maintain position outside the station and destroy any craft that attempts to flee," said Adam. "I now know how to repel that paralyzing enchantment, so I will not be trapped again. As for this shuttle, I shall drag it outside and permanently decommission it."

After landing to allow Samus to replenish her suit's weapons and energy, Samus's ship flew over the shuttle again and hovered there. Then some sort of turret popped out from underneath the ship, and fired what looked like a magnetic grappling hook at the shuttle. Samus's ship then flew out of the docking bay exit, passing effortlessly through the forcefield, dragging the shuttle out into space with it.

The docking bay doors slowly slid shut a few seconds after Adam's departure, leaving Samus and Harry alone. Harry turned to the bounty huntress and said, "Well, shall we get going?" For a few agonizing seconds, Samus glared down at Harry, her eyes expressionless and unreadable. But eventually, she shook her head, then ran toward the hatch, beckoning for him to follow.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"...And whatever you do, don't fall in the magma. Unless your shield is upgraded again, you'll take damage," Samus explained to Harry as the elevator took them back down.

"And watch out for all those deadly magical plants I told you about once you get to the jungle area. And the X might have duplicated merpeople too, so look out for that while underwater," responded Harry as the elevator platform finally reached the bottom of the shaft. Once again, they stood on the deck with the elevators leading to the breeding sectors.

The two looked at each other again, clearly uneasy about parting. Having Samus with him to lead the charge against the X-hosts on the main deck had made him feel relieved. As for Samus, she desperately wanted to have Harry stay at her side, so she could keep an eye on him. But both of them knew Adam was right: the X had to be stopped, and soon. And only by splitting up would they eliminate more X-Cores in a timely fashion.

"Well, I guess we better get moving," Harry said sorrowfully. He turned to the right, toward the hatch leading to the odd-numbered sectors, but he felt Samus's hand clamp onto his shoulder. "Samus, we've already been through this. We need to split up," he said, his voice betraying a tiny hint of impatience.

"I know, Harry," said Samus. "Adam was right: it's your choice. But just promise me one thing."

Harry turned around and looked through Samus's visor, and saw a pleading look in her eyes. "What is it?" he asked, taken aback by her gaze.

"Just come back alive," she said sternly. "Just promise me you'll survive this."

Harry couldn't suppress a smile. "Don't worry, I'm not that easy to kill."

Samus didn't say anything else. She simply nodded, then turned toward the hatch requiring extreme cold to open, which would lead her back to the even-numbered sectors. Harry watched her go, then turned and headed to the hatch requiring magic to unlock.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The SA-X lumbered aimlessly through one of the maintenance tunnels on the main deck, hunched over and clutching her midsection, overwhelmed by excruciating pain. Deep cracks still marred her armored body, and fluids continued to pour out of them. She knew that if she hadn't escaped when she did, Samus Aran and Harry Potter would have had her. Though her face was still unreadable and emotionless, that didn't mean she wasn't enraged by her defeat. She forced herself to suppress the primal fury welling up inside her. Such emotions had no purpose right now, not when there was still much to do. But in her condition, it was impossible to fight. A Crystal Flash would restore her instantly, but her morph ball systems were severely damaged...

But then, the SA-X heard an incessant buzzing noise from up above. Turning around, she saw the HP-X drop down into the tunnel from a vertical shaft. His face was just as stony and masklike as hers, covering up a sinister desire, a desire to best the one he mimicked...

For a moment, their psyches became intertwined. Now that they were close enough, they could transmit their thoughts, letting the HP-X know what just happened. But it was only for a brief moment. It was merely an efficient means of bringing the other up to speed. Then the HP-X got on with what he had come to do. He raised his hand, and white, magical sparks shot out of them and surrounded Samus. Just like at Hogwarts, the sparks swirled around her, and she felt herself becoming revitalized. Within seconds, the cracks in her armor vanished, all her damaged systems were repaired, and her weapons and energy were fully restored.

The SA-X glared at the HP-X again, and prepared to mentally connect with him again, to go over their plans about what to do next. But before she could, a new set of orders rang in both their minds.

The SA-X and the HP-X went their separate ways, but before they did, their minds connected one more time for the briefest of moments, just to remind each other of one very important thing...


	18. Fire and Water

Fusion of Destinies  
a Harry Potter/Metroid crossover  
Chapter 18: Fire and Water  
2-17-2006  
by Grey-X

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series and all of its characters are the creation and property of J.K. Rowling. Samus Aran and the Metroid series are the creation and property of Nintendo, and was originally masterminded by Gunpei Yokoi (1941-1997).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry stood on a tiny, rocky plateau that was barely wide enough to stand on, and it rose about a foot above the molten lava that filled the length of the horizontal corridor. A long ladder extended across the top of its entire length, and along the sides of the walls were thick, metal girders installed to reinforce the sector's structure. Harry noticed that some parts of them were slowly melting due to the heat.

But Harry was more preoccupied with the three insectoid creatures coming for him. Three side-hoppers were moving in, jumping along the ceiling as if gravity worked in reverse for them. Harry breathed in deeply through his filter device, then charged a shot. He scored a direct hit on the nearest side-hopper, then another one. Harry quickly summoned the exposed parasites, but then, the final side-hopper closed in and jumped down at him, knocking him off his perch and into the magma.

Harry didn't scream aloud, for the intense heat almost made him pass out. Samus had been right: even with improved shielding, exposure to this sector's lava was not a good idea. Every square inch of his skin felt like it was being burned off...

After a few seconds, though, Harry managed to make a mighty double-jump and return to his rocky perch. The side-hopper was still on the ceiling, its sharp claws gripping the ladder. Before it could attack again, Harry aimed at it and screamed, _"Petrificus Totalus!"_ Harry saw it tense up, and it released its grip and plunged into the molten lava.

Harry stood on his rocky platform and watched the creature burn away. He was breathing heavily, his filter cooling the superheated air so it didn't incinerate his lungs. Even with his shield's varia effect, it was insufferably hot for him, and thick sweat made his clothes cling like a second skin. _And I wanted a sector with a warmer environment,_ Harry thought surlily. _Careful what you wish for, Harry._

Sighing, Harry turned around and leaped, using the space jump to fly through the rest of the corridor, which was now free of hostiles. He was starting to get a little impatient. At first, the rooms in sector 3 were manageable. The ones near the entrance were merely corridors where the floors were littered with sand dunes, and powerful heat lamps in the ceiling irradiated everything. But once he got down to the lower bowels of sector 3, everything changed.

But he found no traces of the X-Core lurking within sector 3, and Harry desperately wanted to eliminate it so he could leave. Traversing volcanic environments was not his idea of a good time.

Soon he reached the hatch at the end of the corridor. After stepping through, he found himself in another long, vertical shaft with ladders lining both sides. There was a small ledge and a hatch directly across from him, and Harry deciding to see what was beyond it.

What awaited him was a modest chamber, no pools of lava or rocky walls. It looked like a chamber one would expect to find in a space station, with red metal plating lining the walls, with the occasional power conduit or readout screen here and there and a couple more support beams. The ceiling was about twenty feet high, and the chamber seemed to stretch on for hundreds of feet, like a long hallway.

And crawling along the floor, walls and ceiling were what looked like gigantic, slimy lobsters, over ten feet long, and occasionally a powerful burst of fire from one end propelled them forward.

"BLAST-ENDED SKREWTS!" Harry cried in disbelief. But he didn't have time to ponder how the X had sampled Hagrid's bizarre creations. One was closing in, using its fiery emissions to launch itself at him, its stinger at the ready. Before the grotesque beast could get close enough to use it, however, Harry lashed out with a magical blast of water, stopping it in its tracks. Two charged beam blasts from Harry finished it off.

Harry got to work wiping out the rest of the Blast-Ended Skrewts, deciding to use this chance to replenish his overly-taxed shields. A couple of times, the ones crawling along the ground almost grazed him with their stingers, but for the most part Harry had no trouble clearing the chamber.

Once the chamber was cleared of Blast-Ended Skrewts, Harry ran to the far end, only to find a blank, solid wall. _No, there's something more to this, I can tell,_ Harry thought, his instincts telling him something important was hidden in the chamber. Perhaps there were more magical batteries to be found, or the path leading to the X-Core was here?

Harry switched his visor's scan mode on, and immediately noticed that a small part of the walls was showing up as red, indicating something of interest. He scanned it, and learned that that portion of the walls was made up of metal blocks that would only give way to an object travelling at an extreme velocity. _Oh great, another dead end!_ he thought dejectedly. He knew of no charm that could make something travel at the needed speeds.

Swearing furiously, Harry went back and exited the long chamber. Then he dropped down the shaft, discovering that Blast-Ended Skrewts were prowling the walls here as well, crawling along the ladders. He simply swerved to the side as he fell, evading their deadly stingers. Soon he landed at the bottom, and seeing that there was another hatch, he went through it.

The next few minutes were spent traversing another series of corridors and caverns, both horizontal and vertical, with flowing pools of magma and very little solid ground to land on. Even with his space jump, it was hard to avoid falling into the lava, for more side-hoppers and Blast-Ended Skrewts, along with Space Pirates and ashwinders, dwelled in them. Any of their attacks would knock Harry out of his space jump and make him plunge into the lava. Harry did his best to eliminate all the X-hosts in his path, but he was more concerned with finding the X-Core.

Eventually, Harry cautiously walked out into another huge chamber like the one with the impassable wall. It did not stretch out endlessly like a hallway, though. Instead, it seemed to Harry as if he was inside a giant cube, with walls that stretched upward over a hundred and fifty feet, reaching a ceiling just as wide. Along the sides of the walls were several machines that looked like giant furnaces, and thick pipes attached to them seemed to spread out everywhere, like spider webs. They were also giving off a raucous pumping noise.

Harry looked around, and noticed that directly across from him, there was another hatch. And along the wall to his left, there was a series of platforms interconnected by stairs, which led up to a hatch about fifty feet up from the floor...

And then he saw power being drained from those hatches, and locked up shortly thereafter.

_Alright, I found it!_ Harry thought exuberantly, raising his wand and looking all around. But for the moment, whatever had caused the hatches' power to drain away wasn't showing itself. He was locked inside this gigantic chamber with an X-Core, he was certain of it. But where was it? "Damnit, show yourself!" Harry cried out impatiently.

After a few more seconds, it did. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw bright balls of flame coming down toward him. He made a spin-jump backward and landed in front of the hatch he came through. He turned in the direction the fireballs came from. Standing on the topmost platform was what looked like a hippogriff, but its feathers were of a color Harry had never seen on a hippogriph before: a bright, fiery orange-red.

Harry fired a shot, but the hippogriph ducked aside. Then it launched itself off the platform, spread its wings, and dived at Harry. It came at him with astonishing speed, even for a hippogriph. Panic getting the better of him, Harry turned and ran, but a few seconds later its talons raked across his shielded back, knocking him flat on his face.

He quickly got back to his feet and looked around nervously. He spotted the hippogriph standing about twenty feet away. Now that it was closer, Harry noticed it was a bit bigger than Buckbeak, and the talons on its front feet seemed even longer and sharper. The hippogriph flung its head forward, opened its beak, and let loose a volley of fireballs.

_You have GOT to be kidding me...hippogriphs don't breathe FIRE!_ Harry thought dejectedly as he strafed to the right. _Then again, three-headed dogs like Fluffy don't shoot electricity from their mouths, but I saw that happen too._

As he strafed, Harry charged up a blast, and released it once the hippogriph ceased its attack. The hippogriph spread its wings and flew upward, but Harry's shot tracked its movements and hit its underbelly. Electricity crackled all over its body, but it did not seem to feel it. It merely hovered about ten feet above the floor, then spewed more fireballs at Harry.

Harry ran to the side to avoid the fireballs, all the while keeping his wand aimed at the hippogriph. He tried using a Banishing Charm to send its own fireballs back at it, but it had no effect. So Harry then tried returning fire, sending out spazer-wave shots in rapid succession. But the hippogriph merely glided to the left or right, easily avoiding his beams. He only made two direct hits before the hippogriph changed its tactics.

The hippogriph landed again, then darted toward Harry at top speed. It moved so blindingly fast, it took Harry completely by surprise and he barely had any time to evade it. He tried to step aside and swerve his body around as the hippogriph closed in, but its wing slammed into his arm, almost breaking it and knocking him down.

Harry sprang back onto his feet, nursing his aching arm while he looked around. The hippogriph was running away from him, but it was turning around and coming back for him, running even faster than before. This time, however, Harry was ready. He charged up a shot, and just when the hippogriph was about to ram him, he jumped up and fired his shot straight down. Harry heard his shot make a direct hit, but once again the hippogriph betrayed no signs of pain.

The hippogriph tried to bulldoze into Harry two more times, but he succeeded in leaping over it and landing a charged blast as it passed underneath. But after that third failed attempt, the hippogriph switched tactics again.

With one mighty leap, it rose into the air and spread its wings. Then, while flying around, it launched more fireballs at Harry. This time, however, it did not remain in one spot. It remained on the move at all times, flying so fast Harry's charged blasts couldn't track it. _This is going to be harder than I thought,_ Harry mused, his hopes dampened.

The hippogriph flew toward him again. Before it passed over him, it sent down another rain of fireballs, but Harry deftly took out all the incoming fire with a spray of water. But trying to stay one step ahead of the hippogriph was exhausting Harry, and he didn't turn around in time to stop the fireballs coming down from behind. By the time he did, they were too close to intercept, and no less than four fireballs struck his body.

_Ugh, this thing'll whittle me down if I don't do something fast!_ Harry thought furiously as he fired another charged blast. Miraculously, the hippogriph didn't fly away quickly enough to evade this one. _But what can I do? It moves WAY too fast! Not to mention it can fly, and..._

The word 'fly' echoed in Harry's mind like a tolling church bell. In all the confusion and adrenaline-induced excitement, he had completely forgotten that he could fly too. _But how can that be of any help? And can I possibly fly as well with the space jump as a hippogriph?_

As he pondered this, he noticed the hippogriph was fluttering in one spot again, and its neck was arched back. It was about sixty feet above the floor and fifty feet away, but Harry could still see that its beak was open, and a fierce, fiery glow was coming from it...as if it was charging a beam.

Harry had a feeling he knew what this meant, and decided to take a desperate chance. He jumped backward, and the instant he did, the hippogriph flung its head downward. A bright, orange, pulsating beam shot out of its mouth, and it struck the spot where Harry had been standing. Harry then made another jump forward in midair. His space jump kicked in, and his body curled up and spun. He bounded again and again up towards the hippogriph, which was still hovering in place, trying to aim its continuous beam at Harry. However, with an ease that surprised him, Harry avoided the deadly beam and eventually reached the hippogriph.

With one last midair bound, Harry soared over the hippogriph. Then he broke his space jump and dropped down, landing on the hippogriph's back. "Try breathing fire at me now!" Harry cried out smugly as he wrapped his arms around the hippogriph's neck. He did so just in time. The hippogriph began to thrash about wildly in an attempt to shake him off. It did not succeed.

Harry put the last phase of his plan into action. Still clinging to the hippogriph's neck with both arms, he pointed his wand up at its head and charged a shot. Hearing this, the hippogriph shook about even more violently, but Harry held on and fired at its head at point-blank range. He kept firing beams at its head, occasionally letting loose with whatever unpleasant curse came to mind.

After about a minute, the hippogriph fell victim to Harry's close-range assault. Its wild bucking motions ceased, and Harry could feel the feathers, muscles and bones underneath him start to liquefy. _I guess my plan worked,_ Harry thought as he jumped off the hippogriph's back and space jumped across the room, eventually landing atop a thin metal platform.

Turning around, Harry saw the shelled X-Core slowly floating toward him. Like the X-Core left behind by Fluffy, a hole formed in the front of this one, and Harry aimed a Reductor Curse into it. That familiar cracking sound filled the chamber, but another orange beam shot out of the hole. Harry hopped aside and the beam missed him, but it burned a hole through the thin platform he was standing on.

After three more carefully aimed Reductor Curses, the membrane shattered, and a free-floating X-Core hovered about ten feet away from the platform now riddled with burn holes. _And another one bites the dust,_ he thought with a grin as he leaped toward the parasitic blob. Once his spinning body flew into it, it was absorbed by his body, and that familiar energized feeling coursed through him.

Harry dropped down to the ground. Despite falling almost fifty feet, he landed as gracefully as a kneazle. Harry wasn't taken aback by this, however. His attention was instead focused on the message flashing across his HUD.

**PLASMA BEAM AND SPEED BOOSTER ACQUIRED**

_Another beam?_ thought Harry, perplexed. Deciding to try it out, Harry raised his wand again and willed it to fire. Just as before, three energy blasts shot out of his wand. But there was an obvious difference. Instead of purple electricity, the three blasts were bright orange, and emitted blazing heat. When the blasts struck a nearby wall, Harry heard electricity crackle around it as usual, but deep burn marks were also left behind.

Harry stared down at his wand, which was giving off both fiery sparks and small crackles of purple electricity. _I-I can combine heat and electricity,_ Harry thought, amazed. Wiping out all those X-hosts would be even easier now. _And then, it gave me a second power, too,_ Harry remembered. Then he remembered hearing about the SA-X's brazen escapes from Hogwarts and the Handu Mountain Preserve, and it occurred to him just how to use it.

Harry quickly backtracked to the long hallway-like chamber, where the Blast-Ended Skrewts had respawned during his absence. After wiping them out again, Harry stood at the front of the hatch, then broke into a run. He didn't travel far before feeling something kick in. Energy seemed to radiate from his body, and he felt his speed increase drastically. _I must be running at more than a hundred miles per hour,_ Harry realized, marveling at how fast he was running. Looking behind him, he saw four ghostly versions of himself trailing behind him, mimicking his every move.

He faced forward again, and saw that he was quickly approaching the wall. But Harry didn't slow down at all, and charged right for where he knew the breakaway wall was. He ran full-speed into it, and the metal blocks melted away. The blocked tunnel must have extended over fifty feet, but Harry plowed through it in less than a second.

When he came out the other side, he found himself running through a narrow corridor. Up ahead, he saw that the corridor ended, but there was a small hole in the ceiling at the end. _I think I know what to do here. Alright, how do Samus and the SA-X do it? Samus said she just crouches and then..._

With a supreme effort, Harry ducked down, skidding to a halt a split second before he would have slammed into the wall. Harry felt his body become even more supercharged, and felt as if he could release it all in one tremendous burst. He then jumped upward, and his body shot straight up like a missile into the hole in the ceiling, and his body plowed through even more metal blocks. As he rocketed up through the small tunnel, he heard the distinctive hum of another battery at one point, and he briefly caught a glimpse of a hatch.

Eventually, his body exited the tunnel and hit the ceiling of a small, enclosed room. After touching down, Harry immediately pointed his wand down into the tunnel and yelled, _"Accio Crystal!"_ It took a few seconds, but the hidden crystal flew up through the tunnel and Harry's shield device absorbed it, granting him a seventh battery. Then he dropped down into the tunnel, falling until he found the hatch again. He then space jumped back up, opened the hatch and went through.

On the other side was a transport tube with glass walls on the sides. Beyond the glass was the cold blackness of space, and for a brief instant this unnerved him. But he forced himself to calm down, realizing that he was in no danger so long as the glass remained in place.

He looked ahead, and saw that there was another hatch at the other end. In addition, right above that hatch, there was a blaring light shaped like the number 5.

_Time to go for the other one,_ Harry thought as he ran toward the hatch, smiling. _Wonder how Samus is doing. Knowing her, she probably already has the one in sector 4 under wraps._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Samus took a good look around her, allowing herself to take a few seconds to admire the beauty of the underwater area. Sheafs of shale rock covered almost all the surfaces of the submerged chamber, and beautiful patterns of coral jutted out from several areas, as well as large patches of sea grass. There were several large, glass windows lining the chamber as well, letting one glimpse the massive, rocky underwater spires outside.

It was a breathtakingly serene sight to behold, and for a moment, Samus was able to forget that such beauty was merely a mask, covering up what was a hostile warzone. Those plants and coral were infected by X, and the whole area was still swarming with parasites.

Sighing, Samus got to work blasting away the coral, releasing the vile parasites they hosted. The more X that she and Harry got rid of, the better.

As Samus was exterminating the X, however, she noticed a few faint blips on her radar. That meant hostiles were close by, but either very far above or below her. Looking around, Samus noticed that the end of the cavern sloped upward sharply, and deduced that whatever her radar was picking up would be coming down from there. Samus effortlessly ran through the water and over to the end of the chamber, aiming her arm cannon upward, ready for anything.

Or so she thought, for as she stepped into the area directly below the vertical part of the cavern, weapons fire began raining down on her. _What the...energy weapons? A turret?_ she thought as she backed up to a safer spot.

And then her attackers revealed themselves. The merpeople Harry had warned her about swiftly swam down into the horizontal portion of the cavern. There were four of them, their yellow eyes glaring at her maliciously and their long, green hair flowing wildly in the water. But what caught Samus's attention was that they were wielding the standard issue rifles used by Galactic Federation troopers, one in each hand.

All four opened fire again. Samus ran backward, trying to strafe to avoid their fire, but energy bolts came at her from all directions. Their weapons fire ricocheted noisily off her armor, and she could feel the impacts they made, not to mention how they steadily whittled away her energy.

Realizing she had to take them all out quickly, Samus powered up an ice missile while trying to dodge the merpeople's weapons fire. After a few seconds, Samus fired it at her attackers. They seemed to glide aside through the water, letting it zoom past. But once it detonated against the wall behind them, it released a cyclonic, freezing swirl of ice that froze them solid.

Samus space jumped forward through the water, and once she reached the frozen merpeople, her screw attack shattered their bodies. After scooping up the exposed X, she bounded upwards until she found a single hatch to go through.

Now that she was no longer distracted by sector's beauty or attacking merpeople, Samus's troubled thoughts returned to Harry. Despite Adam's rationales and the fact that Harry had survived everything thrown at him so far, the knowledge that he was undertaking such a dangerous mission by himself troubled her to no end. And knowing that he was currently investigating a sector flowing with pools of molten rock did nothing to ease her worried mind.

_Perhaps he should have come here instead and let me handle sector 3,_ she wondered as she opened the hatch. But she knew it was foolish to think that. She could freely move in water, whereas Harry could not. _At least with the space jump and the varia effect added to his shield, he has a chance of coming out of there alive. He had better. He promised me._

Samus stepped out into another room, this one lined with narrow, branching corridors. _Ugh, I'll never find the X-Core at this rate!_ she thought angrily as she arbitrarily chose one of the branching tunnels. It had been over twenty minutes since she returned to sector 4, and the X-Core was nowhere to be found in the topmost areas. So now she had to search the lower areas which were completely underwater, and infested with hordes of skultera, Space Pirates, grindylows and now rifle-toting merpeople.

Samus reached the end of the tunnel, and let loose a charged blast at a giant skultera fish lurking there. It ripped through the spiky fish and opened a hatch behind it. Samus promptly darted forward, absorbed the exposed X, and ran into the hatch.

On the other side, there was what seemed like a long, spacious hallway. There was no shale rock or infected coral covering the green metal walls, nor were there any windows. The chamber was about fifty feet wide and it extended hundreds of feet. But there were no traces of any hostile X-hosts, and her radar was not detecting anything either. The absence of any enemies made Samus nervous rather than relieve her. _What's going on?_ she thought anxiously. She positioned her left hand underneath her arm cannon, expecting a surprise attack.

Her instincts were proven correct yet again. A large metal plate in the ceiling came loose and slowly floated down to the floor. An instant later, a giant, purple horse-like head emerged from the exposed hole in the ceiling. It looked all around the expansive hallway, stopping only went it saw Samus. It opened its mouth slightly and bubbles billowed from it, roaring at her. And before Samus could open fire, the creature's head lurched downward, exposing a long, scaly, snake-like body. It was a magical sea serpent, one that was over a hundred feet long.

_Big deal,_ Samus thought disdainfully as the sea serpent began to slowly make its way toward her. _If I could beat Botwoon, Serris and that basilisk, this'll be simple. Another easy win._

A quick scan revealed that, as Samus had guessed, its most vulnerable spot was its head. So Samus locked onto its head and fired missile after missile, easily avoiding the serpent's clumsy attempts to ram and bite her.

But even after Samus unloaded more than thirty ice missiles at its head, the sea serpent showed no signs of being weakened, nor did it slow down the slightest bit. On the contrary, Samus's relentless assault enraged it so much, it was spurred on to move faster.

The sea serpent lunged at her again, its powerful jaws opened wide. But Samus leaped up through the water, only this time it had been a very close call. While off the ground, Samus locked onto the creature's head again and continued to fire missiles. _Come on, you can't take much more of..._

Something massive and powerful slammed into Samus from behind, sending her soaring through the watery hallway. Eventually, she collided painfully with a wall. _Ugh, forgot about its tail,_ Samus thought acidly as she slid down the wall, front-first. She recovered quickly enough, however, and turned her head to see the serpent's head barreling toward her again. With one fluid motion, she kicked off the wall and came at the sea serpent with her screw attack. The serpent's head immediately veered upward, but Samus bounded up as well, slicing off its snout. Then she uncurled at fired missiles at its injured head.

At last, her ice missiles felled the beast. An explosion seemed to go off within its maimed head, as if a balloon had expanded within it. Fleshy portions of its destroyed head scattered everywhere, floating weightlessly in the water. And then a chain reaction began, traveling down the sea serpent's body, causing each affected portion to swell and burst.

When it was finished, all that remained of the sea serpent was hundreds of free-floating X parasites, suspended lazily in the water. But something was very wrong: there was no X-Core.

_What...how can this be?_ Samus thought, feeling a mix of confusion and anger. _Something that huge surely must have been controlled by an X-Core!_

But even as her mind tried to make sense of this impossibility, Samus immediately sprang back into action, charging her arm cannon to draw the hordes of parasites to her. However, she only managed to draw about a dozen to her. The rest had already begun to take other forms. Now there were several evirs occupying the hallway along with her: gigantic, scaly beasts that vaguely resembled a cross between bloated, orange seahorses and gigantic shrimp.

Instead of ganging up on her, however, the evirs turned and slowly swam toward the other end of the hallway, as if Samus didn't mean a thing to them. For a few seconds, Samus stared at the retreating X-hosts, unsure of what to do. _Well, I suppose I should follow them,_ she reasoned, taking off after them.

But she had hesitated for too long. The evirs had already made it to the other side, and the hatch was already open, allowing them to pass through. When the last evir entered the hatch, it abruptly shut itself, just as Samus ran up to it.

_They're trying to lead me somewhere. Undoubtedly into a trap,_ Samus deduced as she reopened the hatch, which was devoid of any evirs. Samus noticed her rate of breathing was increasing, and some beads of sweat were forming on her forehead. The prospect of walking into an obvious trap was bound to make even a hardened bounty huntress a little apprehensive. But she entered the hatch, regardless. She had a job to do.

Upon exiting the hatch, she realized that this room, unlike the last one, was lined with shale rock and had several large windows, and extended upward over two hundred feet. The chamber had a cylindrical shape to it, having a diameter of over seventy feet, and up above Samus, the evirs floated about.

Samus aimed up at them, but suddenly, the evirs reverted to the forms of free X parasites on their own. Scores of them now swirled about the watery chamber, as if caught in a waterspout. And then, Samus noticed something else float down from above: a glowing, writhing X-Core.

The smaller parasites converged upon it, and they all took form quickly. Within seconds, what was suspended a few dozen feet above Samus was yet another specter from her past.

It was Draygon, the Space Pirate guardian that lurked within the Maridia region of Zebes. It resembled a larger version of an evir. Normal ones were a little taller than Samus, but Draygon was almost twenty feet in height. It had a somewhat cone-shaped, pointy head and a hexagonal mouth lined with jagged teeth. Its shell was a brilliant, bright green, protecting its backside like a thick layer of armor, but its underbelly, though bulging and exposed, looked incredibly resilient as well. Six long, spindly legs jutted out from its middle, and protruding from its bottom was a short tail with a long, thin, dangerous-looking spike.

"Not another one!" gasped Samus, momentarily rooted to the spot due to the frightful memories Draygon evoked. Draygon made the first move. It came at her at top speed, soaring effortlessly through the water, and reared back its spiked tail. Samus was snapped out of her torpor, rolling aside just as the menacing spike would have impaled her. She turned to face Draygon and powered up a missile, but she did not attack, and she wouldn't bother until it turned around. She already knew it was useless to attack Draygon's shelled back.

It wasn't long until Draygon did turn around to try and impale her again, and when it did, Samus fired her diffusion missile at its underbelly, then followed up with more ice missiles. Draygon's eyes narrowed and its maw expanded, but otherwise, it showed no signs of injury and did not slow down the least bit.

_Just lovely,_ Samus thought irritably as she dodged another attempt by Draygon to impale her. But she felt more worried than irritated, seeing just how tough even Draygon's weak point was. And there was no firing-the-grapple-beam-in-the-power-coupling-while-Draygon-held-her trick to save her this time!

Draygon turned and swam upward before it would have crashed into the shale-covered wall. Samus fired a charged blast at its underbelly, then began firing more missiles. But she fired off only three more before Draygon made another move. It swooped down again, but its tail made no motion to skewer her. Instead, as it soared over Samus, it spewed out white blobs of gluey material. Samus didn't move fast enough, and became covered in the sticky mass, now rooted to the spot.

_Damnit! I forgot about that!_ Samus thought, enraged at herself for not remembering this crucial detail. She tried valiantly to pull herself free, but even her strength couldn't snap the gluey strands that bound her. Turning around, she saw Draygon getting ready to swoop down and run her through...

_Uh-oh,_ thought Samus as Draygon bolted forward. However, she forced herself not to panic and think. At last, the solution came to her. She bent downward and curled up, and then went into a screw roll. Her energized, spinning body instantly sliced through the gluey substance, and she sped out of harm's way.

She unrolled directly underneath Draygon and aimed up. She fired missile after missile, and apparently she caught Draygon by surprise, because for a few seconds he made no effort to avoid them. However, Draygon soon regathered its wits and dropped straight down, as if to crush Samus. Samus simply jumped away, but then Draygon lurched forward and grabbed hold of her, the tips of its legs pressing against her sides.

_Oh NO!_ Samus thought, her mind reeling as Draygon floated upward, roaring happily now that she was its prisoner. It pressed her up against its underbelly, as if to ensure she didn't slip away. Samus's mind was reeling; Draygon had her just where it wanted her. It could strike her with its spiked tail with wild abandon and she had no way of breaking free. And there was no exposed power coupling to fire her grapple beam into like before...

Draygon finally began thrashing its tail upward at Samus, the pointy spike grazing across her armor. Every impact shook her to the bone, and she could feel where the spike was starting to make gashes in her suit. If this kept up, Draygon would penetrate her armor in a few more seconds.

_Think, Samus, THINK!_ she mentally screamed to herself as Draygon's spiked tail smashed into her yet again. Glancing at her HUD data, she saw that half her energy was gone. At this rate, Draygon would drain it completely. _I can't aim my arm cannon back at it, but I've GOT to force it to release me! But how?_

Then, as she felt Draygon's legs press into her sides even tighter, an idea came to her. _With the way it's holding me...maybe, just maybe..._

Just as Draygon was about to strike again, Samus bent forward as best she could, trying to will her body into a screw roll. Her efforts immediately bore fruit, and her body span while Draygon held her. For Samus, it reminded her of spinning in morph ball mode with the boost ball while in a spinner slot. She felt her rotating body scrape against Draygon's underbelly, digging into its exposed flesh. Not only that, Draygon hadn't been able to stop itself from lashing upward with its tail, and her screw roll sliced off its deadly spike.

After a few seconds, Draygon had the sense to release her. The tips of Draygon's legs seemed to have been melted off, and the spike on its tail was gone. But what struck Samus as the most significant was how her screw roll had left a long, ugly-looking gash across part of Draygon's underbelly.

_Of course, the screw attack does the most damage!_ Samus realized. She had forgotten that when she fought the original Draygon, she hadn't had the screw attack at the time, and it hadn't occurred to her to try it. Until now.

_Should've thought of it earlier,_ Samus thought, thoroughly annoyed with herself. _Oh well, at least I have Draygon now!_ She charged up a shot and aimed for the injured part of its underbelly. This time, Draygon let out a howl that reverberated throughout the water. Samus fired more missiles as she edged closer to the colossal water beast, then jumped up and tore into its underbelly with the screw attack.

Draygon desperately tried to back away, but Samus kept jumping up into its underbelly, determined to bore her way through. She felt her spinning, blazing body go in deeper, sinking further into its innards. Eventually, however, Samus veered off and touched down again, confident she had done enough damage.

Looking up, she saw she was right. Draygon's armored shell was falling off in segments, and the fleshy remains of its body were reforming into a membrane-encased X-Core.

Samus immediately got to work, sending out a missile at the approaching X-Core. Even in the water, the cracking from the missile impact could be heard. _Amazing how I haven't been in danger of running out of these yet,_ Samus mused as she fired another missile, noticing she still had over a hundred left in her stock.

In no time at all, Samus's missiles breached the membrane, and Draygon's X-Core was exposed, ready to be absorbed. And Samus did so, space jumping up through the water to reach it.

After it was consumed by her suit's systems, she slowly dropped back down the bottom. She silently wondered what sort of new ability this X-Core could possibly grant her. Samus thought she already had every weapon and ability she would ever need. But within seconds, once the X-Core's energy and biomass was fully absorbed, another message spread across her HUD.

**FIN SLASHER ACQUIRED**

_'Fin slasher'?_ Samus repeated in her mind, not sure what the message meant. She was about to look into her database for new entries, but then, she thought about the possible significance of the word 'fin'.

She looked down at her left arm, at the three small, sharp-looking fins underneath her forearm. She brought her forearm up to examine them more closely. Ever since she gained the fusion suit after receiving the Metroid vaccine, she had never given the fins under her arm much thought. She had always dismissed them as a trivial, insignificant new feature of her altered suit. But now, could she have absorbed an ability that affected them?

As she was examining them, something happened. The three fins slowly started to lengthen, and somehow looked even sharper. Samus's eyes went wide with shock as she watched the fins grow. After a few seconds, they had elongated to a length of about two feet. It was now as if she had three curved, ultra-sharp swords underneath her forearm.

_Another close-range weapon,_ Samus mused as she stared at the elongated fins. She then clenched her fist and made several swift slashing movements with her forearm through the water. _First the wisp whip, now this 'fin slasher'. I suppose it's a good thing to have all these new close-range weapons._

She looked down at her forearm again and concentrated on the fins, trying to will them to shrink back down. A moment later, they steadily shortened, and soon enough they were just as they were before.

Deciding it was time to move on, Samus started walking back toward the hatch. But after a moment, she stopped, and turned back to look up into the cavern. _There must be something else in here,_ she thought as she switched on her x-ray visor. Sure enough, along one side of the cavern, about fifty feet upward, there was a portion of the wall that looked differently when viewed through the x-ray spectrum.

Samus space jumped up through the submerged chamber toward that spot. Once her body made contact with it, her screw attack sliced through the shale and the metal wall behind it, exposing a small niche with another hatch. When she went into it and the door slid shut, the water began to drain out of the hatch, which meant whatever was on the other side was not underwater.

On the other side was another transport tube. This one led to sector 2, which housed lush, tropical environments. Samus looked through the glass on one side of the tube, seeing the hundreds and hundreds of distant stars that dotted what was essentially empty space. She quickly glanced behind her, remembering what happened last time she went through a transport tube. But Samus forced herself to calm down, reason taking over. _Yeah, the SA-X must've recovered by now. She probably can heal herself with a Crystal Flash too. But without her helmet, she can't breathe underwater, so she couldn't have followed me._

And so, Samus ran through the transport tube. _I could use a change of scenery,_ she thought. _After fighting Draygon again, I think I've had enough of water._

As she opened the hatch leading to sector 2, Samus realized how that sector would've evoked troublesome memories for Harry as well. _I remember...that second task in that tournament. He said he had to travel underwater with those merpeople, and rescue Ron..._ It was another example of how Harry's life was as chaotic as hers...


	19. Hot and Cold

Fusion of Destinies  
a Harry Potter/Metroid crossover  
Chapter 19: Hot and Cold  
2-22-2006  
by Grey

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series and all of its characters are the creation and property of J. K. Rowling. Samus Aran and the Metroid series are the creation and property of Nintendo, and was originally masterminded by producer Gunpei Yokoi (1941-1997).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Back in the freezer again,_ Harry had thought once he saw what awaited him in sector 5.

The environment of the arctic sector was far colder and deadlier than what sector 1 had become. In here, the temperature was well below 50 degrees Celsius. Frost covered the walls and floors, and icicles dangled from the ceilings. Even with the varia shield, Harry felt a chill he usually associated with advancing dementors. He could hear the steady hum of the refrigeration units in the walls, transferring what little heat energy remained to other areas, possibly back to sector 3. Rime covered the pipes that jutted out of the walls, as if a powerful, icy wind had blown through the chambers and hallways, and a white, opaque mist lingered along the very bottom of the floors.

But right now, Harry didn't take notice of any of that. He was too busy running at insane speeds, barreling down an absurdly long hallway. He ran down it, running up and down inclines and stairs, ripping through any Space Pirates unlucky enough to be in his way. After running through each Pirate, Harry would aim his hand backwards to summon the freed X, but he was traveling so fast that they couldn't catch up to him.

Harry saw that the hatch at the end of the hallway was coming up fast, and tried to skid to a halt. But the slipperiness of the tiled floor, coupled with Harry's inexperience with the speed booster, conspired against him. He only slowed himself to about 50 miles per hour before comically slamming into the hatch, winding up flattened against it. He was certain that every bone in his body would have shattered if not for his personal shielding.

Harry slowly slid down against the hatch, and leaned against it while squatting. Then he felt a tingling sensation course through his body, and knew that the summoned parasites had finally caught up. A quick glance at his HUD revealed he had seven full batteries, but an eighth one was empty; he had found another embedded in a ceiling shortly after arriving in the sector.

_Ugh, I'm glad no one will ever see that,_ Harry thought as he picked himself up. _Maybe I'm not cut out to use power like that,_ he thought morosely, his exhaled breath coming out as frosty and opaque through his filter. He couldn't help but feel he wasn't using his new powers as expertly as Samus did, despite how much he had already done. But Harry forced down his doubt, remembering that Samus had said she wasn't perfect either, and opened the hatch.

Once on the other side, Harry saw that he was at the top of another vertical shaft. Harry grimaced at the thought of another long drop. But as he looked over the tiny ledge he stood on, though, he saw something even worse: the shaft below him was submersed in water.

"What the bloody hell?" Harry exclaimed, and then he realized that the steady hum that had lingered in the other rooms was absent here. He looked at the walls again, and noticed they were devoid of any icy coating. A quick scan confirmed what he suspected: the refrigeration units in this room had shut down, due to shoddy maintenance. Not only that, the readout also said the units in adjacent rooms were out of order too. Whoever rebuilt the station clearly didn't know how to maintain all the systems very well.

_Oh that's just great,_ Harry thought, now in an even more saturnine mood. But he realized that, knowing his luck, the X-Core he was after was probably beyond the submerged rooms, or even in one of them. But since Adam's breathing filter would let him get oxygen from the water, there was no danger of drowning. _Until the oxygen in the water runs out, of course._ Harry was unable to suppress that disturbing thought. _Get a hold of yourself, Harry. Samus wouldn't hesitate, she'd keep going until the job was finished, no matter what._ Taking a deep breath, Harry crouched down, then leaped forward. A second later, he plunged into the water and slowly sank to the bottom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

One thing was for certain: the X had boosted security in the tropical sector, undoubtedly because they knew Samus was on the way. And now that she was finally here, X-hosts assaulted her every step of the way.

She was standing at the bottom of a large, spacious chamber that, unlike the rest of sector 2, was devoid of any plant life and had resplendent, turquoise walls on two sides, and dull grey walls lined with a hexagonal pattern along the other two. Three hatches were at the bottom of the chamber, and Space Pirates were pouring through them, clearly eager to rip Samus to shreds.

As they closed in, Samus switched on her grapple beam and extended her wisp whip. She lashed out with her arm cannon and spun around on one foot like a top. Her whip sliced through any Space Pirate within an eight-foot radius of her. Samus retracted the whip and wildly fired beams all around, making them back off, giving her time to charge a blast, drawing the freed X to her before they could retreat and reform.

But it wasn't long before the Pirates advanced again. Samus released her charged shot at the nearest one, and it ripped through it, taking out another two behind it. Samus then went into a screw roll, propelling herself forward and absorbing the exposed X. She turned around and barreled into the crowd of Pirates, a blazing wheel of destruction. They promptly dived out of the way, and Samus felt the retaliatory energy blasts of several Pirates pelting her spinning body, almost making her disengage her screw roll.

But Samus broke her roll voluntarily, unrolling and standing up when she sensed she had neared two Space Pirates that had taken position beside a wall. As she righted herself, she willed her fins to extend, and came at the nearest host with an upward slash, bisecting it from the crotch up. Then she made a horizontal swipe at the other Pirate, beheading it.

Samus felt more powerful energy blasts strike her armor, and began powering up a missile, which attracted the recently freed parasites just like a charged beam did. She wheeled around and, seeing half a dozen Space Pirates standing about twenty feet away, aimed her diffusion missile at the nearest one. The blast of swirling, icy air it released froze them all, allowing Samus to pick them all off with ease.

_This is getting too easy,_ she thought disdainfully as she drew the remaining parasites to her. Indeed, with the options granted by her new abilities - the wisp whip, the screw roll and the fin slasher - defeating X-hosts was becoming even more ridiculously simple, even when grossly outnumbered. But Samus mentally warned herself not to get too complacent. There was still the X-Core lurking in sector 2 to deal with, not to mention the SA-X and HP-X, and then whoever started this whole crisis. And that was assuming Harry succeeded in absorbing the X-Cores he was hunting...

Samus shook her head, trying to force her concern for Harry into the back of her mind. Worrying about him would accomplish nothing, and she still had her own task to attend to. She simply had to trust him to pull through on his own.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Samus looked up, and noticed, for the first time, that there was a recessed area within the wall over a hundred feet above her. Samus had checked out all other available routes (she had come through the bottom of this chamber several times before being ambushed) but hadn't found the X-Core. So she began space jumping up to the niche in the wall, and when she reached it, she found another hatch there.

On the other side was a long hallway, with three more Space Pirates awaiting her arrival. Luckily, Samus had had the foresight to power up a shot before exiting the hatch. She fired the blast at the nearest Pirate, and it ripped through it, annihilating another one directly behind it. A few ice missiles were all that were needed to finish off the final Pirate.

Samus looked around the hallway as she drew the freed X to her. She was back in an area that mimicked a tropical environment. The walls were a dark, pale olive green, as were the huge cylindrical tanks and the segmented pipes that ran from them. Thick, branching patches of vines were wrapped around those tanks and pipes, looking as if they were about to constrict and crush the metal. All manners of grasses and small, leafy plants sprouted from the tiled floors, and thick clumps of moss dangled from many parts of the ceiling. Lastly, the air was clearly hot and humid, evidenced by the condensation forming along the outer edges of her visor.

Samus was briefly reminded of the lush, rain-drenched area on Tallon IV she had landed her ship in, but as she ran down the hallway, she also thought of what sector 2 would make Harry recall. _All the vegetation would surely remind him of that giant hedge maze,_ she reasoned as she used the x-ray visor to search for unseen passages. _Or maybe those trips he made into the Forbidden Forest._

After a while, despite herself, Samus's thoughts inevitably drifted back to how Harry was doing. _If Harry's taken out the one in sector 3 by now, then he'll be moving on to find the other one. The arctic sector...another environment where the air will kill him if his shields drop..._

_No, don't think about it,_ Samus chided herself as she reached the end of the hallway. _He's doing this for you, and you just have to have faith in him. You've got your own job to do. Focus on that._

And with that final thought, Samus rushed into the hatch, determined to find the X-Core she was hunting, so she could then rendezvous with Harry. However, she couldn't fully suppress her frustration over the fact that Harry had stowed away on her ship, and Adam let him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Adam first gave Harry his breathing filter, he immediately wished he had had something like it when undergoing the second task in the Triwizard Tournament. He had thought a way to breathe underwater indefinitely was better than using gillyweed, which would wear off over time.

After delving into the submersed chambers of sector 5, however, Harry quickly realized the fallacy of such thinking. His filter let him get oxygen from water, but that was the limit of its usefulness here. The gillyweed had also given him webbed hands and flipper-like feet, as well as make his body more sleek and agile, perfect for swimming.

But now, the water hampered his movements, making him sluggish. Even more troublesome was how his shields, which had to be up constantly in this sector, seemed to kill his buoyancy. He could make two short jumps in the water, but he only rose about five feet, and he could swim upwards a few more feet before his limbs would become exhausted. Then he would slowly sink again. What was worse, though, was how his space jump and speed booster didn't work in water.

Needless to say, Harry desperately wished he had some gillyweed. He wished he somehow had had the foresight to nick some from Snape's office before stowing away on Samus's ship.

Harry trudged through the water and into an open hatch. On the other side, company was awaiting him. Two merpeople, armed with strange, futuristic-looking weapons in each hand, were about forty feet away. They immediately opened fire once they saw him. Harry tried to dive out of the way, but the water slowed him down too much. Weapons fire danced across his shields, and by the time the merpeople stopped to let their guns recharge, almost two batteries' worth of shield energy was gone.

Realizing he had to do something fast, Harry aimed his wand and yelled, _"Expelliarmus!"_ The sound didn't travel through the water and only bubbles came out of his filter, but the charm worked. A blast of light rocketed toward one of the merpeople, and upon impact, both of its guns flew from its hands. Harry then used the charm against the other one before it could fire.

Harry then cut loose with his beam before the disarmed merpeople could swim away. Somehow, the water didn't diminish its extreme heat, and the electricity ensured that the merpeople were in for quite a shock. After several seconds of relentless bombardment, the X-hosts were destroyed.

After summoning the freed X, Harry looked around, and despite the haziness of the water, he saw another hatch about fifty feet away. Sighing, Harry slowly started running through the water toward it, praying he'd make it out of the submerged areas soon enough.

In the following areas, there were much more X-hosts. More merpeople armed with those bizarre guns, as well as Space Pirates that now that a huge fish-tail instead of legs. Miraculously, within the next few minutes, hardly any of the X-hosts managed to land a blow. Well aware of how vulnerable he was in water, Harry attacked them all relentlessly with his beam before they even had a chance to fire back. He was even able to replenish his shield energy, almost to the maximum amount.

Eventually, Harry came across a corridor that branched upward, and after making the highest double-jump he could, he managed to reach out and grab the ledge. _FINALLY!_ he thought excitedly as he pulled himself up and looked around. A long, narrow hallway awaited him. He ran down it and went through the hatch at the end.

After exiting the hatch, Harry stepped out into a large chamber that was very dimly lit. Harry strained his eyes as he waited for them to adjust, and as he looked around, he noticed something strange about the walls. Maybe it was because of the poor lighting, but the wall looked as if they were made up of several large machines simply jumbled together. Harry suddenly got a bizarre mental image of a troll lifting massive machine parts, and then thrusting them into the wall haphazardly.

When Harry's eyes finally adjusted to the low light, he turned to look in front of him again. At the far end of the chamber, about ninety feet away, something else was attached to the wall...something that looked alive. _W-what is it? Some sort of...giant robot?_ Harry thought nervously as he cautiously stepped closer, trying to make out what it was. He resisted the temptation to light the chamber with magic, afraid it would cause this thing to spring to life.

Something monstrously huge, with a bizarre, grotesque shape, was held up against the wall, supported by cables coming from the wall and ceiling. It gave off a metallic glint, and Harry could make out what looked like a metallic sphere with a square frame surrounding it. On that sphere were two circular, recessed areas, positioned in such a way that it looked like they were eyes...cold, black, unfeeling eyes. _Like Snape's,_ Harry mused. Harry could also make out what looked like long, thin arms that dangled from the sides of the main body, separated into loosely connected segments.

His curiosity mounting, Harry switched on his visor's scan mode. Once the results of the scan were displayed, Harry couldn't suppress a startled gasp.

**Morphology: The Nightmare  
Cybernetic organism engineered by the Galactic Federation and Biologic for use in military applications, magically reborn and reconstructed using data stored organically by the X. Subject possesses powerful beam weapon systems and can manipulate gravity. Its dense armor repels most weapons, but the plating surrounding the turbine is much thinner. The Nightmare is an exceptionally dangerous cybernetic weapon and extreme caution is recommended.**

Harry gulped after rereading the scan's results. So, here was the other X-Core he was after, and it was housed within that robotic monster Samus had faced before. _Well, I finally found it,_ Harry thought nervously as he raised his wand. _Maybe I can do something before it..._

As if the Nightmare had read his thoughts, the cables detached noisily and its recessed eyes glowed a bright green. It slowly started to hover away from the wall, and now Harry could see it more clearly: its spherical head and dangling arms were attached to what looked like a giant, metal snail shell. But where the shell would have began to curve upward and form into a spiral, there was a cylindrical machine with a blood-red glass plate at the tip. Its central, armored body was more than twice Harry's height, and its drooping arms grazed the floor as it hovered about seven feet above it.

_So much for that idea,_ Harry mused grudgingly as he focused on the slowly advancing cyborg, willing the targeting sensors of his visor to search for weak spots. With a reticule formed on his HUD, it pinpointed the strange machine at the bottom. _Oh, so that's its 'turbine',_ Harry reasoned as he charged a blast and released it.

His three plasma blasts ripped through the turbine and electricity crackled around it. The Nightmare let out an odd screeching noise, then it started to float toward Harry more quickly. In addition, Harry noticed that along each of the Nightmare's arms, three segments were beginning to glow with a dangerous-looking light...

And then, a bright laser beam issued forth from each segment. A total of six lasers sped toward Harry, and now that the Nightmare was less than sixty feet away, Harry had little time to react.

Harry tried to avoid them by jumping, but he reacted a little too late. He felt two of the laser blasts strike his leg, and gritted his teeth as he noticed half a battery drain away. He clutched his leg as he charged another shot, and it was ready by the time he touched back down. Harry fired his blast at the turbine again, and this time jumped away before the Nightmare's lasers could hit him.

_OK, this isn't too hard,_ Harry thought, his hopes rising. But almost as soon as he had thought those words, the Nightmare's turbine suddenly began spinning, and an eerie hum echoed throughout the dark chamber. _I don't like the sound of that,_ Harry thought nervously as he powered up another blast, waiting apprehensively for the Nightmare to try something.

As Harry stood there, carefully observing the Nightmare, he felt something odd happening to him. For some reason, he felt...heavier. Not only that, it felt as if dozens of invisible hands were forcefully pushing him downward.

And then the Nightmare prepared to open fire again. Panicking, Harry tried to run to the side, but found that each movement required a supreme effort. It was like he was underwater again. He couldn't move quickly enough, and all six laser blasts struck him dead-center.

"Yeargh!" Harry screamed, his cries of pain mixing with the hum of the Nightmare's turbine. It was then that he remembered the scan results: the Nightmare could control gravity. He realized that the Nightmare had increased the gravity in the chamber, making him an easy target.

_I can never catch a break,_ Harry thought with a frustrated sigh, noticing that the lasers had drained almost three batteries so far. Then he noticed the Nightmare powering up more shots. It was too late to try and evade them, for his movements would be too slow. So Harry stood his ground and decided to take a desperate chance.

As the six laser blasts sped toward him, Harry raised his wand, ready to use the Shield Charm. Because of the gravity, it was difficult to do the necessary wand movements. Yet he managed, and shouted, _"Protego!"_ The barrier he created caused all six shots to ricochet wildly. One struck the wall behind the Nightmare, four hit its armored body, and Harry was pleased to see one had hit its turbine.

The Nightmare screeched again, then glided toward the right. It readied another barrage of lasers, but Harry managed to get in another charged blast before it could unleash them. And then he deflected the laser beams as he did before, and this time two of them struck the turbine.

Harry grinned, despite how he felt as if the very air around him was crushing him to death. At this rate, he could keep deflecting the Nightmare's own beam back at it, then follow up with a charged blast of his own. _I don't know how the Shield Charm can possibly be strong enough to reflect those lasers, but lucky for me it can,_ Harry thought. _And if I destroy that turbine..._

Harry continued following this plan of attack. Once again, his battle with an X-Core became a rhythmic pattern. The Nightmare would float some distance away, firing laser beams from its arm segments while keeping the gravity increased. And Harry would retaliate by sending its own laser beams back at it, and occasionally one or two would hit the turbine, then he would fire at it with his beams. However, sometimes he would cast the charm a second too late, and a few beams would get through and hit him, whittling away more precious energy.

He had no idea how long the battle kept going this way, losing all track of time. All Harry knew was that it felt like if he didn't smash the turbine soon, the gravity would make his heart burst; it was already beating as if he were running a marathon. His whole world...his every thought was focused on sending the Nightmare's lasers right back at it, on destroying that turbine...

After a few minutes, which felt like hours to Harry, the turbine shorted out after it was hit with another charged blast. Almost at once, the crushing pressure surrounding Harry died away, and he could freely move again. Harry flexed his arms and legs to alleviate the numbness, then turned back to the Nightmare.

The turbine was no longer attached, and Harry saw pieces of it scattered underneath the Nightmare. Furthermore, its destruction set off a chain reaction. Small explosions went off within its shell-like body. And then, the spherical mask that covered its head suddenly fragmented and was blown off, revealing a face that looked like a mass of green slime. Six eyes protruding from stalks, like a slug's, glared at Harry, and oddly sad look in them.

Harry felt more disgusted than sympathetic. That slimy, pudgy face reminded him of Umbridge. "Bloody hell, you are one UGLY motherf..."

Before he could say that last word, the Nightmare opened fire with another barrage of lasers. But Harry, unhindered by increased gravity, space jumped over the laser beams, then tried to get atop the Nightmare. _Maybe that trick with the hippogriph'll work again here,_ he thought hopefully.

The Nightmare had other plans. Before, the Nightmare also seemed hampered by the gravity it itself manipulated. But now, it was clear it was much swifter than it let on. It sped toward Harry as he space jumped, colliding with him in midair and knocking him to the ground.

"Ow," muttered Harry as he got up, and noticed that only three batteries were filled. Harry wheeled around, and saw the Nightmare swooping down again. He took one look at its slimy, six-eyed face, aimed his wand at it and yelled _"Incendio!"_, then flattened himself against the floor. He heard the Nightmare let out another long wail as he felt one of its mechanical hands rush over him, missing him by mere inches.

Harry got back up and turned around, and saw the Nightmare facing him again. Flames were still roaring around its head, and its face looked as if it was drooping, turning to liquid. Once again, Harry smiled to himself. Doubtlessly, he was gaining the upper hand.

The Nightmare cut loose with its lasers again, but Harry easily dodged them. He charged a blast and fired it at the Nightmare's face, followed up with a few regular shots, then once again shouted, _"Incendio!"_ The Nightmare's slimy face drooped even more, melting to the bottom of its square frame, turning blood-red...

And then, more explosions went off within its armored body. The arms fell off, one segment at a time, and the armor shielding its main body broke apart, sending sharp, metal fragments everywhere. Harry was forced to Banish a couple of shards flying toward him.

Only the X-Core that had once been the Nightmare now remained. And Harry, having dealt with them plenty of times in the last three hours, wasted no time. He immediately bombarded its membrane with Reductor Curses, and soon a writhing X-Core was hovering in the center of the chamber, giving off an odd, purplish-green glow.

Harry jumped up into it, absorbing the X-Core into his body. The instant he did, he felt himself hovering in midair, and blinding light seemed to emanate from his body. Just as quickly as it began, though, the light died away and Harry dropped to the floor. As Harry expected, another message was displayed across his visor.

**GRAVITY SHIELD AND SCREW ATTACK ACQUIRED**

Harry looked down at himself, and saw that his clothes had magically changed color again. His sweater had changed from a bright yellow to a dark, dull shade of violet, and his pants were now an ugly, brownish-green color.

As he examined his clothes, he heard the telltale hum of crystal batteries coming from the remains of the Nightmare's armor. Pointing his wand at the mass of twisted metal, he said, _"Accio Crystals!"_ Three magically-charged crystals emerged from the wreckage and flew toward him, giving him a total of eleven batteries.

_Well, that's it. I've taken out my two X-Cores, and Samus must've found hers by now,_ thought Harry as he made his way to the hatch. _I guess I should get to a computer room and call Adam. He might even know where to find HP-X and SA-X now._

That thought both thrilled him and scared him. He was anxious for a chance to finally rid the world...rid the UNIVERSE...of that twisted, vile monster that had taken his form, but Harry was certain that he'd be even more powerful when he found him next.

Once on the other side of the hatch, Harry saw he had to choice but to backtrack through the water-filled caverns. Sighing, Harry jumped into the water, but immediately noticed it felt different from before. When he reached the bottom, he broke out into a run, and now, he was no longer hindered by the water. He could move as easily as he could on solid ground.

_Yes!_ Harry thought, but then he noticed a fist-tailed Space Pirate heading his way, poised to fire energy blasts. Harry jumped over the blasts, and went into a space jump. Not only that, as he was jumping, he felt his entire body radiate energy outward and his body glowed, just like when he used the speed booster...

_I know what this is,_ Harry thought as he remembered the second ability he just earned. While spinning, he came down onto the advancing Pirate, and it was sliced apart as if a gigantic saw ripped through it. Harry scooped up the released X parasites with his hand, then continued backtracking through the submerged areas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After spending a few more minutes traversing the unexplored regions of sector 2, Samus was feeling apprehensive again. After the ambush by the small army of Space Pirates, she had hardly run into any more X-hosts, and she didn't dare hope that that meant fortune was with her. The lack of powerful X-hosts was giving her the feeling something nasty was planned for her. It reminded her of how there were no other living things along the path that led to the Queen Metroid on SR388...

Samus went through another hatch, entering a small room that was rife with the usual tropical vegetation. But there was a different kind of plant on the floor that caught her eye. Among the much larger and more lush plants that sprouted from the floor, Samus could make out a series of smaller, tufty plants with leaves that had a sickly, purple shade. _What are those?_ Samus wondered as she edged away from the hatch, toward them. _This might be one of the plants Harry tried to warn me about. Small, purple, tufty...which plant had properties like..._

And then, Samus remembered exactly which plant matched that description, and she let out a gasp. With a mental command, she had her suit shut off all mechanisms that let her hear the sounds around her. Now the only thing Samus could hear was the sound of her own breathing.

It wasn't a second too soon. Something erupted from underneath each of the tufty plants. They had been attached to what looked like a muddied head of a human baby, and all of them looked like they were wailing. But thanks to how swiftly she had acted, Samus couldn't hear any of them.

_Mandrakes,_ thought Samus. According to Harry, the cries of these creatures would instantly kill anyone who heard them. Thankfully, no external sounds were reaching her ears, rendering the Mandrakes completely harmless.

_Knew it. The X set a trap for me, hoping I'd get too complacent,_ Samus thought contemptuously as she picked off all of the Mandrakes with her beam, then drew the exposed X parasites toward her. _Good thing Harry warned me about those, otherwise I'd be dead for sure._

Now that the deadly trap set by the X had been thwarted, Samus took a good look around the small room she was in. Another hatch was directly across from her, but Samus didn't open it. Experience had taught her to examine everything thoroughly, and the fact that the Mandrakes were set here meant she was getting close to something important.

Soon enough, something unusual caught Samus's eye. Along the base of the wall to her left, cracks had formed in the metal plating. Wasting no time, she went into morph ball mode and rolled through the lush foliage, over to that wall. She slowly rolled down the length of the wall's base, laying bombs along the way. It wasn't long before her bombs exposed the entrance to a small, narrow tunnel, just large enough for her to roll into.

Samus rolled into it, deciding to keep shutting out all sounds in case more Mandrakes were hidden in the tunnel. She made the right call, for she encountered two more of the deadly plant creatures in there. Luckily, a single bomb was all that was needed to dispose of them.

As Samus continued rolling, however, she eventually rolled onto a spot where the tunnel beneath her crumbled away, and then the spot UNDERNEATH that spot crumbled underneath her weight, and then the process repeated. _Breakaway blocks, lovely,_ Samus thought bitterly as her rolled-up body slowly and helplessly plunged downward.

Several seconds later, she landed in another tunnel, one that would only let her roll forward. Sighing, Samus pressed on, and within a few seconds she had rolled up against a solid block of metal. A single bomb cleared it away, and when she rolled onward, she realized she had exited the tunnel system and could unroll. Samus did so, and saw that she had stumbled upon an incredibly large chamber, over two hundred feet in length and width and the ceiling was over a hundred feet high.

There were copious amounts of vegetation here as well, but completely different from what she saw in other rooms. Those had plants more reminiscent of the flora on planets like Earth and Tallon IV, but the plants here looked more like the flora that had flourished in the Brinstar area of Zebes. Along the walls, there were large columns of turquoise organic matter, five in all, that rose to the ceiling, looking as if they were support pillars. Slimy, purple polyps dotted the walls as well, and small, green plants sprang from the floor, having the resemblance of spongy tubes, with bulbs instead of leaves.

Samus tried to ignore how much the flora reminded her of Zebes, focusing instead on finding a way out. Those breakaway blocks had reformed and she couldn't backtrack. Reasoning that more Mandrakes could easily be hiding in a room this large, Samus kept all sound blocked, relying solely on her radar to warn her of approaching danger.

As Samus was carefully walking through the chamber, she eventually saw a blip on her radar. It was something fairly large, coming her for, and fast. Looking up, she saw what looked like another two-week-old infant dragon. But this one was a species that Samus hadn't seen before. Its scaly skin was an ebony black, and long, sharp spikes came out from its head and the tip of its tail.

The infant dragon roared as it barreled toward Samus, ready to spew fire. But Samus simply fired an ice missile, and it was frozen solid and suspended in midair. A charged blast was all that was needed to finish it off.

But the defeated X-host did not reform into free-floating X parasites...at least, not the standard ones. The infant dragon had transformed into an X-Core.

"WHAT?" cried Samus, not believing what she was seeing. There was no way absorbing this sector's X-Core would be that easy. Even that Arachnus had taken more effort than this. For a moment, Samus stared at the writhing X-Core as it hovered about thirty feet away, afraid it was some sort of trap. But after a while, she decided she might as well take advantage of this. She readied herself to jump up for it...

All of a sudden, every bit of vegetation in the chamber seemed to expand, transforming back into X parasites. Hundreds, maybe thousands of them, swarmed toward the exposed X-Core, and then began swirling around it, creating a tornado composed of parasitic, yellow-green slime. Samus simply stared at the spectacle, completely nonplussed and suddenly filled with anxiety. There were far too many X parasites for her to absorb, and without magic of her own, she had no other way of destroying them before they reformed again.

As Samus watched helplessly, the overwhelming mass of X parasites converged upon the X-Core and took shape. A long neck, expansive wings, a powerful tail...

And then, the X parasites reformed into solid organic matter, completing the transformation. Now, standing in the chamber now devoid of any flora, was a fifty-foot-tall, black-scaled dragon, with long bronze spikes that jutted out from its head and tip of its tail. To Samus, it looked like some bizarre fusion of Kraid and Ridley, and that made her even more uneasy.

The dragon stared down at Samus, and she gazed back into its vile yellow eyes, which had vertical slits for pupils. Then it reared its head back and let out a roar, but Samus still couldn't hear that, or anything else around her.

Realizing there were no more Mandrakes to worry about, Samus changed her suit's settings back to their defaults, then switched on her scan visor. Samus had a hunch she knew exactly what this dragon was, judging from its looks.

**Morphology: Hungarian Horntail  
Vicious dragon with an extremely aggressive nature. Its fiery breath can reach temperatures in excess of 6000 degrees, and with enough force put behind them, the bronze spikes on its tail can penetrate titanium-alloy armor plating over a meter thick. Its scaly exterior is impervious to almost all known conventional weapons, but the eyes and tissue lining the inside of its mouth are vulnerable, especially to concussive blasts. Exercise the utmost caution when engaging this creature.**

_I thought so,_ Samus mused as she backed away from the dragon, aiming her arm cannon up at it. It was indeed the same type of dragon Harry faced less than a year ago. But all Harry needed to do was get past it alive. Samus, however, would have to bring the beast down.

Samus continued to back away from the creature, trying to think of a plan of attack. Meanwhile, the Horntail stared down at Samus again, and she had the feeling that it too was carefully considering its next move. But all of a sudden, the dragon let out a low growl, and swiftly turned to the side. Samus caught on immediately: it intended to ram her with its tail and impale her with the spikes. She flattened herself against the ground, and the spiked tail zoomed over her harmlessly, though she heard the rush of air it created.

When she got back on her feet and looked up, it was just in time to see the Horntail was ready to breathe fire. Samus made a huge leap back as an enormous stream of billowing flame shot out of the Horntail's mouth. If any plants were still on the chamber floor, they would have been incinerated instantly. Samus locked onto the Horntail's head, aimed up, and fired an ice missile, hoping it would go into its mouth. But the Horntail closed its maw and lifted its head, and the missile struck its neck instead.

Samus then tried charging up shots and firing them at its underbelly, hoping its scaly skin was weaker there. But the Horntail didn't even react, merely leering at her with its glowering, yellow eyes. And then, the Horntail was on the offensive again, in a way that took Samus completely by surprise. It began flapping its massive, powerful wings, creating huge gusts of wind, which steadily became more forceful. The gales that the Horntail was sending Samus's way were strong enough to blast her off her feet.

Her backside slammed into the chamber wall, jarring Samus to the very marrow of her bones. Then the dragon breathed fire again, and Samus was in too much pain to jump away. The flames engulfed her completely as Samus stood there, helpless. By the time the flames subsided, almost four energy tanks had been drained.

Samus slumped down against the wall, paralyzed by the fiery pain. Seeing that it was gaining the upper hand, the Horntail started walking toward Samus, and she felt the chamber shake with each step it took. What it planned to do next...breathe more fire, lash out with its tail...Samus didn't know. All she knew was that she had to fight past the pain and get moving.

A glance at her radar showed Samus that the Horntail had drawn very near, and thought she heard the dragon breathe in deeply. Another volley of flame was on the way. Mustering all her strength and courage, she stood up and somersaulted forward, going into a screw roll. She had been more than fast enough. The blast of fire came several seconds after she was on the move. When she rolled underneath the dragon, she went into morph ball mode and deployed a power bomb.

Samus unrolled about twenty feet away from the Horntail, then turned to see if the power bomb did any damage. Unfortunately, it didn't look like the dragon was hurt at all. The scaly skin underneath it was giving off a faint glow, but it hadn't melted off as she had hoped.

Another roar snapped Samus to attention, and she saw the dragon starting to twirl around again, undoubtedly in an attempt to smash her with its tail. This time, Samus avoided it by using the space jump, thinking she could come at its head with the screw attack.

But this time, the Horntail was too swift. The tip of its tail smashed into Samus after she made a second midair bound, smashing Samus into the wall. She also felt where one of the spikes had grazed against her midsection, leaving a deep gash, and a glance at her HUD data revealed she was down to eight energy tanks.

_This has gone on long enough,_ Samus thought vindictively as she stood on wobbly legs. She finally realized she was holding back, giving the Horntail too many opportunities to go on the offensive, and whenever she counterattacked, it was in a way that couldn't hurt it. _The scan visor doesn't lie. I can't damage that scaly skin and I shouldn't bother trying. The eyes, the mouth...it's just like Kraid._

Once she was back on her feet and could see clearly again, she realized that the Horntail had moved in once again, readying another volley of fire. Ignoring how her body ached with each movement she made, she locked her sensors onto its head, dashing aside just as the dragon cut loose with its fiery breath. After successfully dodging the flame, she fired an ice missile, and this time it went into its open mouth. The Horntail reared its head back and roared in pain. _That's one direct hit,_ thought Samus. _But how many more will it take?_

Samus looked up and around the room while the Horntail was stunned. If the dragon's eyes were vulnerable, then maybe firing at them would coax it to roar at her angrily: it was the same way she defeated the oversized Kraid. But it would be too hard to do that on the ground. What she need was a platform on the walls, one level with its head...

And then, along the wall directly behind the dragon, she spotted one. About forty feet up from the floor, there seemed to be a long, balcony-like platform along the length of the wall. Samus immediately began flying toward it, but by now, the Horntail had recovered. It was still too weak to breath fire, so instead it snapped at Samus as she space jumped by.

It barely missed, and Samus flew over to the wall. As she got closer, she realized that the platform didn't extend outward from the wall all that much. It was barely wide enough to stand on. But it would have to do. Careful not to slice into it, she landed on it and carefully turned around. The dragon was on the move again, slowly flying toward her, fluttering about ten feet above the floor. And it was ready to spew flames again.

Before Samus could even target its head, a torrent of flame rushed toward her. Samus carefully edged along the platform to avoid it, but the fiery breath still came dangerously close, and actually drained some energy. Before the Horntail could close its mouth, Samus fired another missile into it, and once again it roared at her, stunned by the pain. Samus fired five more missiles into its open maw before it snapped shut. The Horntail then glared at her, its eyes betraying intense rage and pain.

Then it tried a new form of attack. It stepped closer to Samus and lashed out with its head, trying to smash her with it, all the while keeping its mouth closed. Samus jumped up to avoid getting skewered, then carefully landed on the narrow platform again. The Horntail reared its head back again, but Samus decided now was the best time to test her theory. She carefully aimed at its eyes and opened fire. One of the three blasts struck its left eye, and it immediately let out a reflexive roar. _I knew it!_ Samus thought triumphantly as she unloaded six missiles into its mouth.

But once the Horntail recovered, it didn't try ramming Samus with its head again. Instead, it did a 180 turn and tried smashing Samus with its spiked tail. Samus cartwheeled to the left to avoid the tail, which took out a sizeable chunk of the platform. _Thirteen missiles, still no sign of it weakening,_ Samus thought wearily. _Ugh, just like the Queen Metroid. I kept using missiles, and she only got madder and madder until..._

And then, it hit her...

The Horntail lashed out blindly with its spiked tail again, but it came nowhere near Samus. It did, however, take out more and more of the long platform, but Samus had no use for it anymore. She space jumped away from the wall, landed beside the dragon, and fired ice missiles at its belly to get its attention. It glared down at her, and she rapidly fired beams at its head, even though she knew there was little chance of hitting its eyes from her vantage point.

However, the Horntail was getting so agitated it rashly let loose another stream of fire. Samus deftly evaded it by strafing, then fired an ice missile. As soon as she fired it, she began space jumping up to the dragon's head. She was within ten feet of it once the missile detonated within its mouth and stunned it. Once she was near enough, she reached out and grabbed onto its lower lip, then pulled herself up and went into morph ball mode. Then Samus forced herself down its throat, into the pit of its stomach.

The Horntail's eyes widened with panic as it heard a familiar humming sound come from within its belly, its gaze betraying pure terror. It possessed enough knowledge to realize what was coming...

Samus's power bomb went off, and the thermonuclear fire it released tore apart the Hungarian Horntail from the inside. Almost immediately, every cubic inch of the Horntail's biomass reverted to the form of X parasites. But thanks to the power bomb, almost all the parasites that had made up the lower part of it body were drawn toward the point of its detonation. Samus unrolled and jumped up, absorbing them all.

It was almost too much energy for her body and her suit to cope with, and for several moments, she merely stood on the floor, hunched over. Her heart was beating so fast, she could hear it pounding in her ears. But eventually, she got over the rush of power, and looked up.

Most of the hundreds of other X parasites weren't their usual yellow-green color, but instead were an unhealthy-looking grey. Moments later, Samus saw them shrivel up and crumble into black powder that gently fell like snow. _They overexerted themselves this time, forming a creature that massive,_ Samus reasoned. The remaining parasites that survived simply floated up into the ceiling, seeping through it. _Living to fight another day,_ mused Samus bitterly.

Samus was so wrapped up in watching what became of the remaining parasites, however, she had forgotten about the X-Core. And its spiky membrane slammed into her from behind, knocking her to the ground.

But that was the first and last time it would ram her. Samus lay on the ground for a few seconds, still exhausted, but she eventually got back on her feet and unloaded her ice missiles at it. In no time at all, the membrane shattered, and Samus jumped up into the exposed X-Core.

When she touched down again, she felt a familiar tingly, prickling sensation along every square inch of her skin. Not only that, radiant light filled her vision...light that was coming from her suit. Samus knew what this meant: a suit upgrade. _A suit upgrade? How could my suit possibly get any stronger?_ she thought. And right on cue, another self-explanatory message scrolled across her HUD.

**SCALE SUIT ACQUIRED**

_Scales?_ thought Samus curiously as she looked down at herself. She expected to see her suit become as black as the Horntail's scaly skin, but the color scheme her suit now sported was a complete surprise. The area around her helmet was still a bright red, and the reflective, yellow, metallic portions of her suit remained so, though the gash made by the dragon's spiked tail was gone.

But the teal membraney areas...they now had a glossy, white veneer, as if they had been coated with white ceramic glaze. She raised her left arm up to examine it, and upon closer inspection, she could make out what looked like tiny, reptilian scales. Also, Samus noticed a hint of bronze metal out of the corner of her eye. Turning to look at her shoulder, she saw that more than two dozen long, thin, bronze spikes now protruded from her shoulder area.

_Hmmm. I like the new look,_ Samus thought to herself, smiling. Even though she couldn't see herself, she wagered that she looked even more menacing than before, especially because of the spikes.

Samus then brought up her database to read the information about her new suit. It turned out that her fusion suit's exterior now had a magical quality, letting her resist supernatural assaults in the same way that the strongest magical creatures, such as dragons, were capable of.

_This'll come in handy once I find whoever's responsible for all this,_ Samus thought, a righteous anger beginning to boil in the pit of her stomach. Whoever brought the X into Earth's past was undoubtedly a powerful wizard or witch, and Samus knew she would need every advantage she could get. And she had faith that Harry had managed to wipe out the X-Cores he was after. Now all that stood in their way were the doubles of Harry and herself.

And Samus had a feeling that that showdown would come soon. Deciding to get moving, Samus looked around the expansive chamber again, and for the first time noticed an important detail: there were no hatches.

_Great, now how do I get out of here?_ she thought, thoroughly annoyed.


	20. The Final Rush

Fusion of Destinies  
a Harry Potter/Metroid crossover  
Chapter 20: The Final Rush  
3-11-2006  
by Grey-X

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series and all of its characters are the creation and property of J. K. Rowling. Samus Aran and the Metroid series are the creation and property of Nintendo, and was originally masterminded by Gunpei Yokoi (1941-1997).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Slowly but surely, Harry Potter ascended the narrow corridor of the chamber he was in, the energy from the screw attack casting a pale glow on the walls. However, Harry found it difficult to keep on using the space jump; all the fighting over the last few hours was getting to him. Each successive bound took a lot of effort, and he found it hard to concentrate. When Harry finally neared the top, he found he'd underestimated how high his last bound had to be, forcing him to reach out to grab the edge.

For a moment, Harry just hung there, breathing heavily, feeling his heart thumping in his chest. _How can Samus go hours on end doing this sort of thing?_ he thought. _Is she really that much stronger than everyone else, or am I just weak?_

Thinking about Samus reminded him that he wasn't sure about what to do next or where to go. Harry was certain she had already wiped out the X-Cores she was after, but where was she now? Should he try to rendezvous with her? _Adam'll probably know where she is, and what I should do,_ thought Harry. _And he must have some idea where the HP-X and the SA-X are by now._ With that thought, he mustered his strength and pulled himself up. But as he peered over the edge, he found himself face-to-face with a baby sheegoth.

"Gyaah!" cried Harry, letting go of the edge. For a second, panic overtook him as he fell, but quickly kicked off the wall, then kicked off the wall behind him. He soared out of the corridor, coming down onto the baby sheegoth with the screw attack. For a few seconds, he knelt were the arctic monster had been, still tired, but a marrow-slicing chill that had nothing to do with sector 5's environment snapped him to attention. Looking up, he saw two dementors barreling down a tunnel that stretched out before him.

_Why am I not surprised to find more of them in here?_ Harry though dryly as he stood up and raised his wand. He pictured himself making a game-winning grab for the Snitch while Ron, Hermione and Samus cheered on, and yelled, _"Expecto Patronum!"_ The shining stag ran down the tunnel and the dementors had no room to evade it. They both exploded, and Harry summoned the freed X.

Harry slowly walked down the corridor, not wanting to overexert himself. _Got to take it easy whenever I can. I still have to fight HP-X._

And so, Harry kept trudging through the upper levels of sector 5, hoping to find the navigation room. Despite his uneasiness, he still felt a great sense of exhilaration. Now he had almost all of Samus's strongest abilities, and like her, he could now go practically anywhere he wanted. He remembered the thrilling sense of freedom when he first got his Nimbus 2000 and his Invisibility Cloak, but this went far beyond that. He had a strange urge to explore every square inch of the station and discover all its secrets. At the very least, he could find more batteries that way. But he realized that the SA-X and HP-X wouldn't be hiding away, waiting for him to come. They would come to him.

So Harry continued looking for a navigation room. It took a while, but he eventually found it, though he had to magically repair the computers. Harry promptly hit the 'Receive' button and waited for Adam's response.

"Harry Potter?" asked the computerized voice. For a few moments, silence lingered in the navigation room again. But then Adam said, "From this data, I see you've defeated the X-Cores in sectors 3 and 5. Well done, Harry. You've exceeded the expectations I had based upon my calculations."

"Is that so?" asked Harry.

"Indeed. My calculations did not predict you would be able to neutralize so many X-Cores with the amount of time that you did. You have proven to be truly exceptional."

"Yeah yeah, I get that a lot," snapped Harry in a strained voice. He wasn't in the mood to hear praise about how exceptionally capable he was. Ron and Hermione had said the same thing last week when they suggested he teach defense, and he didn't really buy into it. He only half-believed it himself when arguing with Samus. He knew he had made plenty of mistakes over the years, and got through a lot of tough scrapes due to luck or help from others. Wiping out all these X parasites didn't improve his self-esteem much. He knew it was only because of the powers he absorbed from the X. Besides, he was more concerned with figuring out what he should do next. "Adam, can you tell me where Samus is, and do you know where the last two X-Cores are?" he asked eagerly.

For another few seconds, there was silence, making Harry fear the worst. However, Adam spoke once again in a flat, neutral tone. "I am uncertain about Samus's whereabouts. However, I do know that the X-Cores she was hunting have been neutralized, so I suspect she is merely having difficulty finding her way back to a navigation room."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "What about the last two X-Cores we need to beat?" he asked.

A few more seconds of silence, then Adam said, "I believe I have isolated the signature of one of the remaining two. It is situated around the upper regions of the main deck, possibly the control room." A terrifying thought occurred to Harry. Could the X be planning on using the station's propulsion system to move out of its orbit around the moon? Harry asked Adam, but he calmly said, "I doubt it, Harry. The signature has stayed in that area for several minutes. If that was the X's plan, the station would be en route by now."

"Well, that's good news," said Harry, relieved. "And now I can go and take out that X-Core while we wait for Samus."

"Harry, I must voice my concerns," said Adam. "I am only picking up one signal, and that signal has been transmitting freely without any attempt to mask it. Almost as if it wants me to find it. It is my guess that our enemy merely wishes to lure you out. The other X-Core could be hidden, lying in wait."

Harry thought about it for a second. "So, you're saying that they're trying to lure me into an ambush?"

"There's a high probability that's the case," said Adam. "And there's a high probability you would not survive in a fight against both SA-X and HP-X. Given your current state, I calculate your chances for victory against the HP-X are 46.17 percent, and your chances with the SA-X are 32.26 percent. However, if the two of them ambushed you, your chances for survival are less than 5 percent."

_He can be more morbidly logical than Hermione,_ Harry thought dismally. Out loud, he said, "You're saying I should sit around and wait until Samus gets back, aren't you?"

"That would be the most prudent course of action," replied Adam. "Of course, there was considerable risk to you when you hunted the other X-Cores alone, but now that only SA-X and HP-X remain, there is little need for you and Samus to work independently."

"But Samus wouldn't sit around when she knew where the enemy was!" cried Harry. "And she wanted to beat the X as quickly as possible!"

"And she also wouldn't want you rushing foolishly into a possible trap, especially in your exhausted state," said Adam. "As I said, you've performed admirably against the other X-Cores, but these last two are undoubtedly the most powerful. Of course, ultimately, the decision is yours."

Harry thought about it. It was true that Samus wouldn't want him running to the main deck. But he wanted to follow her example of never backing down from danger, having been inspired by her. However, even with the new abilities at his disposal now, could he truly make the best use of them? He defeated all the other X-Cores he came across, but not without some difficulty, and both HP-X and SA-X had eluded him.

Then he thought about what he had overheard about the Handu Mountain Preserve. Far worse things could happen if the X weren't wiped out as quickly as possible. He was here to fight alongside Samus, and in his mind, that meant following her example, no matter what the risk. Hadn't Samus risked falling into a trap when going after Crabbe and Parkinson? Was she not taking a risk by intending to fight the X alone?

"I'm going," Harry declared suddenly. "Once Samus contacts you, tell her to head for the main deck." And before Adam could object, he opened the hatch leading to the elevator room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry looked across the wide chasm that stretched across the huge chamber. Down below were platforms that led up to the side he was standing on and the adjacent one, and the wall on the adjacent side would crumble away if something struck with enough force and speed. Harry knew this thanks to his visor. He looked behind him. There was only about fifteen feet of running space.

_No problem,_ thought Harry smugly as he opened the hatch in the wall. He stepped back through, into a long hallway with glass windows on one side, letting him glimpse the starry depths of space. He reopened the hatch he came through, slowly made his way to the other side of the hallway, then turned and ran. His speed booster power kicked in well before he reached the hatch again.

_Here we go!_ thought Harry excitedly as he jumped forward, going into a spinning jump while still moving at over 200 miles per hour. His heart thumping, Harry felt that same strange rush of exhilaration and anticipation. When first arriving, he wasn't able to cover much ground on the main deck, but now it was a different story. Now he could get past almost any obstacle and hunt down whichever X-Core was waiting for him. It was a very heady sense of power.

Harry's spinning body soared over the chasm within a second, slicing through the wall on the other side. His chest heaved as he looked around. Harry found himself at the bottom of yet another vertical corridor. Looking up, he saw a series of metal platforms with a yellow-black striped pattern, leading upward...and several dementors plunging downward at him.

Of course, they weren't much of a problem since Harry could just space jump up, effortlessly slicing them apart, and did so. He reached the hatch at the very top in no time at all. However, when he touched down in front of the hatch, he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his heart that made him sink to his knees. Not only that, the muscles in his arms and legs felt like they were ablaze.

"Argh!" he screamed as he clutched his chest. _What the hell is going on?_ he thought angrily, trying to fight back the pain. This wasn't nearly as painful as Voldemort's Cruciatus Curse, but it was enough to root him to the spot, unable to stand back up. It felt as if his heart was about to burst. _What's wrong with me? I know I'm getting tired, but where did this pain come from?_

Harry tried to make sense of it all as he knelt there, waiting for the pain to subside. He feared that X-hosts could come at any moment, but thankfully none did. After a few minutes, Harry felt well enough to stand back up. His legs still ached, his breathing was still erratic, but otherwise, he felt fine enough to move on. Sighing, he opened the hatch and ran through.

_I don't get it. Why did my body practically implode after using the speed booster like that?_ Harry silently wondered as he stepped into the next room. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that, for several moments, he didn't realize how different his surroundings were.

The walls around him had a resplendent, silvery, metallic sheen coming from bright light fixtures embedded in the ceiling. Not only that, the area was like the inside of a giant tube, with curved walls. Harry looked to his right, and saw what was like a tunnel, extending for as far as he could see. He also noticed that the tunnel curved to the right. For a few moments, Harry just stared down that passageway until it finally came to him. _It's like some giant ring,_ he reasoned. _Must be some way of moving stuff quickly through the main deck._

While he pondered this, Harry suddenly heard a metallic pounding sound in front of him, as if something had just fallen to the floor. Feeling a jolt of dread, he quickly turned to face whatever was in front of him.

It was the HP-X, standing less than ten feet away. His wings were already out, but they were folded against his back. He was just standing there, staring at him.

Harry reacted instinctively, raising his wand to attack. But the HP-X reacted just as swiftly, raising his right arm to point his finger. However, he didn't fire off any curses. He merely stood there, glaring at Harry, as if daring him to make the first move again.

For about a minute, they remained like that, staring each other down while remaining ready to attack at any moment. Harry watched HP-X carefully, aiming to catch any sign of a nonverbal curse. But Harry also felt nervous about his body being racked by some mysterious pain. What if it happened again? Would he be able to beat HP-X in that state?

Another strange sound interrupted his thoughts. Far off to his right, it sounded as if an explosion had gone off, and he could hear roaring flames in the distance. Harry chose to ignore it and stayed focused on the HP-X. But after a while, he noticed the sound of flames getting louder...and closer. Not only that, the ring-like tunnel was steadily getting warmer.

Harry risked a glance to his right while keeping his wand aimed at his doppleganger. He almost dropped his wand out of shock when he saw a giant, billowing ball of fiery plasma traveling down the tunnel, coming for the two of them. Panicking, he looked behind him, but saw that the hatch was locked. He faced front again, and got another surprise. The HP-X seemed to be smirking at him, staring at him with eyes that betrayed smugness. If Harry wasn't so worried about the plasma ball, that would've shocked him as well. Why was the HP-X suddenly showing human emotions like sadistic joy?

Harry forced himself to calm down and think. A Flame-Freezing Charm wouldn't work, he doubted his shields would last very long if caught up in that fire, and he didn't dare try the Glacius spell. He had only one choice: run. Barrel down that tunnel, keep ahead of the plasma ball, and pray he could find some other way out.

_Oh great, running like that might make that pain kick in again,_ he realized. _But I haven't got a choice._ Harry started sprinting to his left, keeping his wand trained on HP-X in case he tried something. But a few seconds later, the HP-X began sprinting forward as well, eventually coming side-by-side with Harry as he ran (thought they were still about ten feet apart). Somehow, the HP-X was matching his speed perfectly.

_What the bloody hell is this all about?_ thought Harry as he kept running. _Did he plan on this? What's the point? He can't withstand that plasma any more than I can! It's-It's like he's pulling some daredevil stunt!_ Harry looked over at HP-X again, who was still running while facing forward. He didn't seem to take any notice of Harry, but was still smiling. A sadistic, gleeful smile. _If I didn't know better, I'd say he's toying with me. As if he wants to challenge me to prove I'm better than him, or something like that. But that doesn't make any sense! The X just single-mindedly try to breed and conquer! They can't feel any real emotion. What's going on?_

Harry's speed booster eventually kicked in, and he tore down the tunnel as fast as he could, forcing his legs to run harder and faster than ever before. He looked behind him, and saw, to his dismay, that the plasma ball picked up speed, and he was barely staying ahead of it. Then he looked back to his right. The HP-X was still running side-by-side with him. Four dark, shadowy silhouettes trailed behind him, and was still leering and smirking evilly. _No way. The HP-X itself can't possibly be enjoying this,_ Harry thought as he continued running. _It's got to be whoever's controlling it. THAT'S who's enjoying having a go at me._ But some instinct told him that that wasn't entirely the case.

But Harry pushed those thoughts aside and concentrated on running. He felt the heat from the plasma searing his back, despite the protection of his shields. The knot of fear already gripping his stomach tightened even more. He tried to run faster, but his legs were starting to tire out from running so much.

Harry looked over at HP-X again, still wondering why he hadn't bothered attacking directly. Then, all of a sudden, he jumped forward and flexed his wings. Now the HP-X was flying ahead of him, still moving at great speeds.

_I have a chance..._ thought Harry as he aimed his wand up at HP-X. If he could hit him with a curse and cause him to lose speed, the plasma ball would swallow him up...

But the HP-X had other plans. He reached out behind him with both hands, and suddenly large chunks of ice began to form. Harry had only a split-second to react as the HP-X hurled them, swerving to the right to avoid the ice shards. But more were coming. _"Reducto!"_ screamed Harry, vaporizing a hunk of ice coming right at him, and he swerved to the left to avoid another.

Just as he was beginning to wonder what would get him first, a chunk of ice or the plasma, Harry noticed a hole in the roof of the tunnel, just a few hundred feet ahead. As soon as he noticed it, the HP-X darted forward even faster, then flew up into it. Harry didn't have time to wonder how the HP-X could change direction like that. He had only one chance to evade the ball of plasma completely. He had to time it right...

Harry ducked down and skidded to a halt, right underneath the opening in the tunnel's roof. _Here goes,_ thought Harry hopefully as he jumped up, his body shooting like a missile up into the hole, a split-second before the ball of plasma rushed by. For several seconds his body kept shooting up, tearing through sheafs of rubber tubes and metal plating. He held his wand out above him. Somehow, it radiated energy to clear a path for him...and eventually, absorbed the impact when he finally hit a ceiling solid enough.

Once he touched down, Harry looked around. The area he was in was dimly lit, the only light came from a hatch a few feet away. There was another hatch on the adjacent wall, but it was smashed and impassable. It looked like he was in a storage room for spare parts and other equipment. Harry looked down into the hole his body made. _"Lumos,"_ he whispered, and from the light his wand cast, he saw that he had rocketed up a considerable distance. _I must be near the top of the station, around the control deck,_ he thought.

And then, that vise-like pain gripped at his heart again, making Harry sag to the floor.

"AARRGGHHH!" he screamed, clutching his chest. And that was only the beginning. His stomach then felt like it was burning, and his legs now felt like they were on fire too. Harry had no idea how long the pain plagued his body like that, but eventually, it subsided. Breathing heavily and still feeling shaky, Harry forced himself back on his feet.

_Adam was right,_ he admitted to himself. _I should've waited for Samus. If both the HP-X and SA-X show up, I really am screwed. If this pain comes back every time I push myself..._

Harry looked over at the working hatch. There was a good chance that the HP-X had gone this way. But should he follow him? _I can't go back the way I came, in case there's another plasma ball,_ Harry realized, sighing. _I have no choice but to go forward._

And so, Harry went through the hatch, out into an area where it was brightly lit. It took a few seconds for Harry's eyes to readjust, but when they did, he saw he was in a massive chamber, several stories high and nearly a hundred feet wide. Two small platforms with rail guards were situated in the center, and they had metal stairways leading up to them. From the platforms, other stairs led up to different hallways on the wall across from Harry. But what really caught Harry's attention was a massive window to his right. Harry cautiously walked over to it, and through the glass, he saw the 'dark side' of Earth's moon.

For a moment, Harry stood there, captivated by the sight. Even before he learned he was a wizard, Harry hated history classes, but he gleamed enough from his days in Muggle schools to recall what it was like when humanity first saw the other side of the moon. It was completely different from the side that always faced Earth, far more mountainous, and was a huge shock to astronomers.

For some reason, it made him think of the HP-X, how it had seemed to show human emotions now. All this time, he thought of his parasitic clone as just a copy of himself being used by whoever was behind all this. But was it possible HP-X also represented his own dark self, the yang to his yin?

Before Harry could think too deeply about it, a sudden rushing sound from above snapped him to attention. He swiveled around and looked up, and a green beam of light shot past his ear, barely missing him.

_He's here!_ thought Harry as he aimed his wand upward. But he couldn't see his double anywhere. However, he could clearly hear the buzzing sound of his wings. Harry frantically looked around some more, trying to pinpoint where the sound was coming from, but it echoed everywhere...

Another sudden rushing sound, and Harry reacted reflexively by jumping backward. Another Avada Kedavra curse struck where Harry had been standing, making the plating there fragment and explode. Harry looked around again, aiming his wand in all directions, but he still couldn't find a target. His wand was trembling in his hands and Harry felt nervous sweat building up in his gloves. _Goddamnit, where is he?_

As if HP-X had read his mind, Harry heard the sound of another Killing Curse being fired off. Harry dived forward, and heard the curse strike the flooring somewhere behind him. _What's going on?_ he thought acidly. _Why can't I see him? Is he using an Invisibility Cloak or..._

Harry forced himself to calm down, realizing that had to be it. Either the HP-X was using an Invisibility Cloak or he had Disillusioned himself. But if that was the case, how could he possibly fight back? His visor couldn't let him see stuff that was invisible...

_Wait a minute...yes it can!_ Harry realized. He hit a button on the side of his visor, activating a feature he had completely forgotten about: the x-ray mode. At once, everything in his vision changed completely. _Ugh, now I know why Samus hates using this mode,_ Harry thought dryly, noticing just about everything had a ghastly, white pallor. Then he looked up around him while running, wanting to stay a moving target.

At last, Harry spotted him. Fluttering high up against the ceiling was the HP-X, ready to send out another Killing Curse. He could see right through the skinsheath, and saw his skeleton and some other organs. Somehow, it made him look eerily...more human.

But Harry didn't waste time dwelling on that. He fired off some beams after targeting HP-X, but Harry noticed they didn't track him as well as before. Whether it was because of the added plasma effect or some charm HP-X put on himself, Harry didn't know.

The HP-X swerved aside and retaliated by sending out seven Killing Curses at once. Harry easily dodged them all, and charged up a blast and unleashed it. The HP-X easily deflected it in an almost lazy manner, and kept up his assault with Avada Kedavra curses. Harry avoided the barrage by double-jumping onto one of the two platforms, hoping to get a better shot. He charged up another blast as he ran up a flight of stairs. When he was close enough, Harry let it loose. This time, the HP-X was too slow, and plasma ripped through his body. Harry could also hear electricity crackling and flesh burning. _A few more shots should do it. He's not getting away._

HP-X veered away, cautiously fluttering about. Harry could tell he was carefully planning his next move. All of a sudden, the area around the HP-X looked a little darker, and gradually became more so. At first, Harry was confused, but then he heard rushing air. It was then that he figured out what HP-X was planning.

Risking the use of his abilities, Harry leaped off the platform as the HP-X unleashed a rush of frigid air. The HP-X then tried to aim his charm upwards to envelope Harry with the cold air, but he kept bounding up and forward. Out of desperation, the HP-X darted at Harry with his talons outstretched, but Harry made one more bound. Then, as the HP-X shot underneath him, he turned and slammed his spinning body downward onto his double. His body rebounded of his hard skinsheath, but Harry swore he heard the HP-X grunt. Harry followed up by firing plasma blasts as he dropped down. But he hit the ground hard, the impact making his legs ache all over again. Then, to his horror, his heart suddenly felt tight, but luckily the pain died away quickly.

Harry looked over his shoulder, and saw that the HP-X had already recovered, making a diving lunge at him. He turned around to aim, but before he could unleash a blast, the HP-X slammed him to the ground, knocking his wand away. The pair slid across the floor for quite a distance, and then the HP-X clamped a hand around Harry's throat. His shields kicked in, preventing the HP-X from crushing his throat, but the HP-X reached for his shield device with his other hand, as if to claw through the barrier to get to it.

The HP-X reached back to try and slice Harry apart, but as his hand came down, Harry grabbed his wrist. They struggled for a moment, but then Harry let go and lashed out with a punch to the HP-X's face. That stunned the HP-X for a moment, and he relinquished his grip on his neck. With a great effort, Harry shoved his doppleganger off of him, then darted for his wand. But as he picked it up, he felt something strike his back. A cold numbness swept over Harry's body. He suddenly felt dizzy as well, but he could still see clearly, and noticed that over three batteries had been drained. There was no doubt that the HP-X made a direct hit with Avada Kedavra.

_I'm not going down THAT easily,_ Harry thought resolutely, willing his wand to power up. He jumped straight up and turned around in midair, just as the HP-X followed up with Glacius. The rush of frigid air passed under Harry, and he unleashed a charged blast. The HP-X couldn't deflect it in time, and plasma ripped through his armored sheath.

The HP-X came at Harry while he was in midair, talons outstretched. But Harry bounded upwards with the space jump, and as HP-X clumsily rushed past, he changed direction and bounded again, slamming him with the screw attack. Before Harry could try to slam the HP-X again, he felt a tightness grip his heart again. Panicking, he stopped spinning and made a twenty foot drop to the floor. He aimed up at HP-X, but he was sending out more blasts of freezing mist, and Harry was forced to run. He tried firing back, but the HP-X darted around too swiftly.

But suddenly, the HP-X stopped using Glacius. To Harry's utter confusion, he curled up into a fetal position and folded his wings onto his back. He was still floating in midair, and though he couldn't be sure with the x-ray visor, it seemed like he was gathering energy for something. _Wh-What's it doing now?_ Harry wondered. _Oh, who cares? Here's a chance to fry it._ He charged a shot and let it fly, and it tore through HP-X. Harry readied another, but before he could release it, the HP-X curled-up body suddenly shot toward him like a cannonball.

"What the f-OWWW!" Harry was instantly knocked to the ground as the HP-X's body rebounded off him like a giant rubber ball. He also felt some strange energy surge through. He looked back up, and saw HP-X bounce off the wall across from him, then wildly ricochet back, smashing through one of the stairways. The metal stairs broke apart, noisily clattering to the floor. The HP-X continued to bounce around the chamber like an out-of-control rubber ball. "You've got to be kidding," cried Harry exasperatedly, diving aside when the HP-X came careening toward him.

"This has gone on long enough!" shouted Harry. The HP-X's body smashed through yet another stairway, bounced off the ceiling, then came barreling toward him. But Harry was ready. He aimed at a pile of wreckage from a stairway and performed a Banishing Charm. A long piece of metal flew toward HP-X. He had timed it perfectly, and it slammed into his parasitic clone, causing him to fall to the floor. For a while he didn't get up, and Harry used the opportunity to unload more charged blasts.

But the HP-X recovered quickly enough. He reached toward the piles of debris with an outstretched hand, and suddenly the wrecked stairs broke apart. Long strips of metal flew toward Harry, now ablaze with a white-hot glow. Harry nearly panicked, but he managed to dodge the flaming debris the HP-X sent at him. This was made harder, though, because of the Killing Curses and Glacius Charms the HP-X sent out as well. Many of them missed Harry by mere inches. It was nearly impossible to fire back at the HP-X, having to keep on the move like this. Harry felt as if he'd collapse any minute. _He's pulling out all the stops,_ thought Harry. _This won't end until one of us is dead, I just know it._

A flaming metal stair slammed down next to Harry, barely missing him. Then he noticed the HP-X was readying two more Killing Curses. Without even thinking, just letting instinct take over, Harry pointed at the flaming piece of metal and shouted, "_Depulso!_" It shot toward HP-X like a javelin. HP-X was a split-second away from lashing out with his curses, and was impaled by the metal debris, he was propelled backward along with it until it got embedded into a wall, trapping the HP-X against it.

Harry shut off the x-ray visor and stared dumbly at the HP-X for a moment, who was desperately trying to pull out the metal strip that had run him through. Harry couldn't believe it worked. He hadn't planned on doing that, and it was pure luck that it had. _Yet again I win by blundering through it all,_ thought Harry as he got over his shock, pelting the HP-X with plasma beams while he was helpless.

But then, searing pain engulfed his arm and his chest again. Harry dropped his wand as he let out a howl, clutching his chest. _It happened again! What's causing it?_ Harry wondered fearfully, his heart thumping, his breathing ragged. Luckily, the pain went away after a few seconds. He bent down to pick up his wand, then looked back over at HP-X...

His double had finally pulled out the metal strip impaling him. He threw it aside, then eyed Harry angrily. Blood was oozing through the gaping wound, but the HP-X was still on his feet, although he looked wobbly. One look into his snarling face told Harry that it wasn't over yet. Harry aimed his wand at his double again, but didn't attack…

The HP-X clenched his fists, his muscles tensing up underneath that skinsheath, and he spread his wings wide. Harry caught another glimpse of the snarling expression on his face, and an instant later, his body glowed brightly, magical energy crackling all around him. At first Harry thought he was reverting to an X-Core, but he took a closer look, and saw the HP-X's entire body was slowly starting to change. His dragonfly-like wings were reforming into a different shape, his limbs began to slowly lengthen, and it looked as if his neck was growing.

_Oh my God, what's it doing now?_ Harry thought nervously as HP-X's metamorphosis went on. The wings now looked like those of a dragon, and the blueish-black covering was slowly changing to a reddish-purple. The HP-X's body was expanding and growing, and Harry noticed something else growing out from behind him. Something that looked like...a tail? _No, a really long, harpoon-like tail. Oh wait, no, it can't be turning into..._

But his fears were confirmed when the skin on the HP-X's face turned into rocky scales, and the shape of his head became oblong, with a pointed top and long snout, resembling a pterodactyl. And the rest of its gigantic body...long, thin, powerful limbs with razor-sharp claws, a hide of reddish-purple scales, a long tail used to whip prey...

_So...THIS is Ridley,_ Harry thought morbidly, frozen from shock. Now he had to fight a version of Samus's oldest, most hated enemy. He quickly noted he had only five full batteries.

The HP-X, now in the guise of Ridley, shrieked at Harry, then unleashed a volley of fireballs at him. Harry ran to the side while charging a blast, then unleashed it. But the HP-X spread its wings, swooped upward to avoid it, and darted toward Harry. Harry jumped up with the screw attack, but his body rebounded off his chest without doing any damage. He hit the floor hard, and then saw HP-X spinning around. A second later, his tail slammed into him, sending him flying across the chamber. He stopped only when he crashed into the window.

The HP-X shrieked again as Harry struggled to get up. Once he was back on his fee, he saw more fireballs coming at him. He tried to jump away, but his legs ached too much. Some of the fireballs missed and struck the glass behind him, but several found their mark. And one hit him squarely in the face.

"YEOW!" screamed Harry, feeling the intense heat through the shields. He forced himself to not shut his eyes and glanced at the data on his HUD...or at least tried to. Nothing was showing on his HUD but some light static that blurred his view, and a large crack ran down the center.

_Great. Useless,_ thought Harry irritably as he pulled off his visor and threw it aside. He didn't have time to dwell on it, though. The HP-X dashed across the floor, talons outstretched. Harry jumped over him, his body still aching, and fired a charged shot downward into HP-X's hunched back. When he touched down, HP-X again tried to slam him with his tail, but Harry merely jumped up and unleashed another charged blast.

Even though it looked like he was gaining the upper hand, Harry still felt fearful. There was no telling how much punishment HP-X could really take, and now, one of his vital tools was gone. Without the visor, his blasts wouldn't track the HP-X, and he couldn't see how much power his shields had. _Well, I'll just have to make sure I don't get hit again,_ thought Harry as HP-X charged again. _Like I'd even be tempted too,_ he added silently as HP-X dashed by.

HP-X shrieked and made another swipe with his tail, but Harry deftly avoided it again and let loose another blast. Things now actually seemed to be going well: HP-X was now so big, it didn't matter if Harry's shots didn't track anything, and though as Ridley he was still fast, he was also clumsy. This let Harry stay one step ahead and keep unloading blast after blast. However, it still took a lot of effort. But just as his hopes began to rise, HP-X spread his wings and took off, flying close to the ceiling. Then fireballs rained down on Harry from high above.

_Bloody hell,_ thought Harry as he ran to avoid them, but his legs felt like lead. He used charged blasts, Stunners and Aguamenti to strike back, but the HP-X was too high up and easily dodged. _Have to get closer, but when I'm space jumping I'm a sitting duck,_ he thought. Then he noticed the two platforms again. The stairways connected to them were now junk, strewn all over the place, but they were still supported by pillars. They were over twenty feet above the floor, more than high enough...

Harry double-jumped onto one while charging another shot, then fired once his feet were planted. He was close enough now and his attack hit home, but HP-X immediately let loose more fireballs. Harry dashed aside, but nearly fell off the platform's edge. _Oh great, don't have as much room to move,_ Harry realized. He looked up again, and saw HP-X was flying down to the platform. Once he got close enough, he started using his tail like a whip while in midair.

Harry double-jumped just in time to avoid getting skewered, but HP-X lashed out again when he reached the apex of his jump. He swerved his body just in time, and fired back with a charged shot as he touched down. HP-X shrieked again, then lashed out with his tail. Harry noticed that his movements seemed to be getting more wild and erratic, and his scaly skin was changing to a bright red. Could that mean he was wearing him down?

Harry unleashed another triple blast of plasma that hit home, but then, HP-X soared above the platform, then plummeted with his tail pointed down. Harry caught on right away, and leaped over to the other platform. He charged a shot while he was at it, and while the HP-X had his tail momentarily embedded in the platform, Harry let it fly.

This final blast was enough to finally do him in, or so it seemed. HP-X's yellow, ghastly eyes bulged out as his mouth hung open, shrieking in pain as fire and small explosions engulfed his scaly body. HP-X perched himself on the platform as flames consumed him, apparently having no more fight left. _I'll be ready this time,_ thought Harry as he watched HP-X's Ridley form continued to burn, waiting for him to revert to an X-Core and try to flee. _This time, I'll get you for sure._

HP-X slipped off the platform and crashed onto the deck. But somehow, he found the strength to sit back up, then stood on his hind legs, shrieking again. Harry aimed down at him, not knowing what to expect. _What's it doing now?_ he thought nervously. _It can't be changing forms again. There's no way it has enough energy left to..._

And then, he felt a chill run down his spine as cold as the depths of space. His skin prickled, making him feel itchy. He knew this feeling. He was acclimated to it after being around X parasites for so long, but this felt so overwhelming...as if hundreds of free-floating X were around. "OH NO!" Harry cried fearfully. "Don't tell me that..."

And then, it happened. From the wall behind him, near the ceiling, the metal plating bulged outward. Then, in an explosive shower of sparks, a gaping hole was punched through and hundreds of X parasites poured out. _"Incendio!"_ Harry cried, trying to kill as many as he could. But he could only wipe out a few at a time, and more just kept coming. They all flew to the HP-X's burned body, merging with him. He turned into some amorphous blob that steadily expanded. It looked like it would eventually fill the entire control deck. Harry looked on in terror, completely nonplussed. And then, it began to take a shape...

Now, in front of the large window facing the moon's dark side, stood a gigantic, fat lizard, whose head almost touched the ceiling. Three blood-red eyes stared down at Harry from above a bulging belly lined with three sharp spikes, which looked like they could be fired as missiles.

"Samus...wasn't kidding..." Harry muttered as he stared up the HP-X, now taking the form of the bounty hunter's OTHER old nemesis, Kraid. Harry shivered in fear, knowing that he was in for an ever tougher fight...one he could very well lose.

HP-X let out a sonorous, booming howl like a giant trumpet sounding off, making Harry cover his ears. Then HP-X reached back with one arm, ready to swipe at Harry. Harry quickly jumped down just as he did, causing the platform's pillar to be torn off at its base. HP-X took a step forward, trying to stomp on Harry. Harry ran away just in time, but the shockwave from his footfall almost made him trip.

Harry's mind was almost numb with fear. How was he supposed to fight the HP-X now? Out of desperation, he unleashed his beam combo at his bulging belly, but they didn't leave so much as a burn mark. _Ack! What do I do? How did Samus ever beat this thing?_

HP-X stepped closer, causing the deck to quake again. He leered down at Harry again with his three eyes, and Harry swore he saw a sadistic, mischievous glint in them. Then it came to him.

_The eyes! That's right, Samus had compared it to the Horntail because the eyes were its weak point!_ A bright glimmer of hope swelled in Harry, and he aimed up at the HP-X face. But he blocked his beams with his hands, and at the same time, Harry heard strange spinning sounds that were gradually coming closer. Harry looked around nervously, and saw large, curved horns coming at him from all directions. _NEVER can catch a break!_ Harry thought irritably, but he felt more annoyed than fearful now. He now knew he still had a chance of winning.

He swerved, strafed, and dodged the spinning horns as best he could, but there were too many, and they were coming in from all around. The HP-X let out another booming howl, as if to taunt him. Then, one of the horns flew in from straight ahead, and its tip smashed right where his shield device was stuck to his chest.

"AUGGHH!" screamed Harry as he felt white-hot pain sear at his skin. Then there was a peculiar sound like a fuse being blown, and suddenly it felt even hotter around where his shield device was. Harry looked down, and saw smoke rising from his chest. _Oh no, does this mean..._ He didn't finish the thought because instinctively he knew what happened. Not only were his shields drained, but the device itself was destroyed altogether.

For a second, Harry stood there, frozen with shock, feeling more weak and vulnerable than he ever had before. That hopeful feeling from moments before was gone. Only the sound of more spinning horns snapped him out of it. In desperation, he began space jumping up to avoid the horns. _At least I can still do this,_ Harry thought. _But if I get hit again by ANYTHING, I'm dead._

As he kept space jumping up, Harry heard HP-X take another step closer, as well as more spinning horns. He was about to panic again, but then he glimpsed the spot where the X parasites had emerged from: a large portion of the wall now jutted out like a platform, the perfect place to stand on and...

Harry grabbed onto the mutilated metal plate, pulled himself up, turned around and used the Conjuctivitus Curse. It immediately took effect and HP-X opened his mouth wide, screaming in agony. The sight of the inside of his mouth reminded Harry of something else Samus had mentioned about Kraid. _That's how to beat it,_ he thought triumphantly as he charged a blast, then unleashed it. He cut loose with shot after shot, and within a minute, the HP-X's green scales turned sallow, with blood-red coloration around the edges.

HP-X flailed backward uncontrollably, in too much pain to think or act coherently. He stumbled backward near the big window, and his flailing arm smashed through the center, creating a gaping hole.

The effects were immediate, predictable, and lethal.

The air of the control deck suddenly rushed out into the vacuum of space, and Harry was almost pulled off the platform. He barely flattened himself against it to grab onto its edges in time. Harry held on as hard as he could, but the jagged metal dug into his palms. He could feel blood seeping onto his palms, which felt like it was being frozen solid.

Harry ignored it and looked over at the HP-X. It looked like he had done enough damage. His body was starting to revert into separate, free-floating X parasites, but almost all of them turned a strange grey color, crumbling away into ashes before being blown out into space. However, dozens more seemed to be fine. _"Accio X!"_ bellowed Harry, aiming at all of the surviving X. He knew he'd need all the energy he could get just to hang on.

Then, down below, something caught his eye. On the other platform, a large, gelatinous mass was clinging to the rail guards, seemingly trying to hold on and resist the pull of air being blown out. It glowed a vibrant white, and also looked as if it was trying to assume a form. At one instant, it almost seemed to have a human shape.

"There you are!" cried out Harry, aiming at the HP-X. Harry knew there was a chance he was going to die here, but at the very least, he could get rid of his doppleganger for good. He could finally wipe out that twisted mockery of himself, avenge the people who had died at the Handu Mountain Preserve, prevent him from causing any more carnage...

But as he stared at the HP-X, desperately clinging to the rail guard, he realized something. If the HP-X truly represented his own dark instincts, a part of himself that was prone to evil, then he didn't want to absorb him. He didn't want whatever power the HP-X had to offer. And he didn't want there to be any chance of him coming back to life, like the SA-X had. If that was his dark self, then better to exorcise it forever. Making his choice, he pointed his wand at the HP-X, still desperately holding on. It had to be done now, while there was still enough air. Harry hesitated for a moment, then...

_"Incendio!"_

Small flames licked at the amorphous, glowing mass clutching the rail guard. For a moment, it looked like they would immediately be put out by the rush of air, but then, the HP-X's energetic glow dimmed. The blob began to harden and shrivel, then it broke apart into ashes, which were then blown out into space. But as the ashes were blown out, Harry swore he could hear a faint, sorrowful cry of agony in the back of his mind...

"It's done," said Harry with a tone of finality. "Now to get out of here." He looked behind him into the hole the X parasites made. Maybe he could use it. Since he couldn't safely reach any of the other hatches, it was his only choice. He noticed a sheaf of wires fluttering close to him like long hair caught in a breeze. He pocketed his wand, then carefully reached out to grab it. Hopefully, he could pull himself to safety.

But the rush of air pulling at him was too strong, and the wires slipped through his hands. A cold sense of dread gripped at Harry's insides, knowing there was nothing that could possibly save him now. He was blown out through the gaping hole in the glass. _This is it,_ he thought sorrowfully as he felt an intense chill seize him. _I'm sorry, Samus. I'm not making it back alive. Please...forgive me..._ A few seconds later, his body began to convulse, and felt as if his skin was bulging out, right before consciousness started to slip away. The areas around his mouth and nose felt like ice, he felt his heartbeat get slower... He knew death was only seconds away...

But he was dimly aware of a faint pulling sensation. Light flooded back into his field of vision. Somewhere, he could hear a voice calling to him. It sounded desperate and worried. Harry realized he was lying on a cold, metal floor right before he blacked out completely, utterly exhausted.


	21. The Prime Villain

Fusion of Destinies  
a Harry Potter/Metroid crossover  
Chapter 21: The Prime Villain  
3-28-2006  
by Grey-X

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series and all of its characters are the creation and property of J. K. Rowling. Samus Aran and the Metroid series are the creation and property of Nintendo, and was originally masterminded by Gunpei Yokoi (1941-1997).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Harry Potter? HARRY POTTER!"

Harry's eyes slowly fluttered open, having finally been roused from his exhausted sleep by the sound of his name, which was still ringing in his ears, and the forceful nudging of something prodding his shoulder. For a few moments, his mind was totally blank, forgetting where he was. But eventually, it slowly came back to him: fighting the HP-X, being blown out into space, and then...then waiting the cold emptiness of space to kill him.

_I'm...alive?_ Harry thought dumbly. He willed himself to take a deep breath, then flex his fingers, which was all he could really do since his body still ached all over. No, he wasn't dead. _But where am I?_ he wondered. He was then aware that he was lying on his back, on something rigid and cold, and bright light illuminated everything around him. His eyes slowly darted left and right, and he finally recognized where he was. He had been lying unconscious in the interior of Samus's ship.

"You've finally regained consciousness, and it looks like you're in decent shape, considering the circumstances," came Adam's computerized voice. "It's just fortunate that I was able to rescue you in time. Had you been exposed to the vacuum of space any longer, there'd be a risk of permanent damage."

"Thanks Adam," said Harry offhandedly as he tried to sit up, not wanting to be lying uselessly on the ship's floor. But his spine exploded with pain, and he simply laid on the floor again.

"Harry, do not overexert yourself," chided Adam. "You were on the verge of total exhaustion, and exposure to the vacuum of space did not help matters any." Harry then saw one of the mechanical arms from the ceiling, the same type that Adam had used to hand him his gear hours before, hover over him. This time, though, it looked like a large syringe was attached to the end. "Harry, this drug is a derivative of morphine. It should help to ease the pain."

Like most boys at the age of fifteen, Harry didn't relish the thought of a needle plunging into his skin. Plus, having Muggle drugs pumped had no appeal either, not when anything Madam Pomfrey could provide would be infinitely better. But he figured it was better than lying lifelessly on the ship's floor, being in too much pain to get up, so he nodded and braced himself. The mechanical arm swooped down, cleaned the insertion site, and plunged the syringe into his left shoulder. Harry winced in pain, but the needle was removed a second later. "Give it a few minutes to take effect. After that, you should be able to move around."

"Good," said Harry, but even saying that one word took a lot of effort. So he lay motionless while the drug went through his bloodstream, feeling worthless and humiliated. He hated to admit it, but Adam had been right: he should have waited for Samus. That last battle had shown, in his mind, he truly couldn't fight on Samus's level. He had tried his best, and yes, he had beaten the HP-X in the end. But that still didn't change the fact that he almost got himself killed. Everything went fine until the HP-X accidently smashed that window, and Adam barely saved him from certain death. He knew Samus would never have forgiven herself if he had died. He didn't want to think what it would be like for her, to go to a navigation room only to have Adam explain that he had perished in the depths of space.

His only consolation was that his noxious parasitic clone, the HP-X, was gone forever. _At least if I had died, I would've taken him with me,_ Harry thought vindictively, smirking wickedly. _At least the REAL Harry Potter came out on top and survived._ As that thought went through his head, he couldn't help but wonder if, should there ever be another fight between Voldemort and himself anytime soon, he would still feel the same way about sacrificing his own life.

A few minutes passed by in agonizing silence, and Harry wondered what Adam was doing. Was he speaking with Samus, explaining how he had rushed into a fight without thinking straight? Was he making more sensor sweeps, trying to find the SA-X, the final X-Core? Harry wanted Adam to talk to him, just to help keep his mind from wandering. He realized it was odd for him to want that, since the computer program that was once Samus's human confidant always tended to rub him the wrong way. But he was still Samus's closest friend, and he had been an invaluable help so far, and now found himself respecting his wisdom.

At long last, Adam broke the silence. "Harry, the painkiller should definitely be having an effect by now. Try sitting up," he commanded. Harry grudgingly obeyed and slowly propped himself off the floor. His back still ached somewhat, but nowhere near as much as before. "That's good. Now try walking to the rear of the ship. As you may remember, there's a biobed along the left wall in the rear. I need you to lie down on it."

_Yeah, I remember,_ thought Harry. He had noticed it when he had stowed away, but hadn't thought much of it at the time. His mind was filled with apprehensiveness at that time, wondering what sort of hellish dangers awaited, but also a conviction to help Samus in any way possible. And now, despite his near brush with death and weakened state, he still silently wondered if he could be of any more use to her. Alone he was a liability, that was obvious now. But when working together, it would surely be a different story, right?

Harry made it to the biobed and sat down. The padded surface was most welcome after lying on the floor. But before he could lie down, Adam made another command. "Take off your sweater and shirt, and let me have the shield device. It obviously needs repairing, and I'm not even going to ask why you're not wearing your visor."

_Good, because that's too embarrassing,_ thought Harry, remembering how his visor was rendered useless by a fireball to the face. Letting out a sigh, Harry took off his sweater and t-shirt. Adam then reached out with a mechanical appendage to pry the damaged shield device off his chest. Harry winced as it was pulled off, the underside of it having stuck to him like glue. "Any idea when it'll be fixed?" Harry asked hopefully.

"It's hard to say at the moment. I'll have to run a diagnostic, and don't forget, I'll need to construct a new visor as well," said Adam. "However, part of me wonders if I should even make the effort. I doubt it would be wise to send you back into the station, even after you've gotten some rest and recovered."

Harry could feel his usual frustration with Adam building up again. True, he was in no condition to fight now, but surely after some rest he could rejoin Samus. Or did Adam believe that Samus would have everything under control well before then? Harry voiced his thoughts. "What do you mean? You saying I should just quit now and leave Samus to fight alone?"

"Even after nearly dying in the vacuum of space, you're still eager to fight? You truly are just like Samus," replied Adam, and Harry swore he could sense a hint of amusement in that computerized voice. Harry was about to fire back, but Adam spoke up again. "Harry, first of all, your body needs time to recover after being exposed to the vacuum of space. Luckily, you were only exposed for a total of 11.5 seconds and merely lost consciousness. Full recovery is almost always possible when the time of exposure is that short. Furthermore, it's fortunate that you didn't foolishly try to hold your breath. Otherwise, you would have experienced 'explosive decompression', and the air in your lungs..."

"Alright alright! I get the point!" barked Harry irritably, guessing where the last part of that explanation would have led to. It was something he would rather not picture. "Damnit, are you always so morbidly...logical about everything? So I need to rest. Believe me, I'd like nothing better right now. But what about later? Why can't I go back and rejoin Samus once then?"

For a few moments, there was silence. _Why does he take so long to answer sometimes? If his brain's just a lightning-fast supercomputer..._

"Harry, there's something else you need to know about, something I've only become aware of once I retrieved you and was able to run a full bioscan," said Adam. Once again, Harry could detect faint traces of humanity in that computerized voice. This time, it was grave concern that Harry noticed.

"What do you m-mean?" asked Harry hesitantly, but he feared Adam's answer.

About two more seconds of silence, and then Adam said, "Harry, it appears that your organs have been sustaining a lot of damage over a gradual period of time, and I believe it's resulting from the use of the powers you've acquired by absorbing the X-Cores you've fought. It does not appear that your body can safely channel the energies involved in using these abilities, especially those involving movement such as the speed booster, space jump and screw attack. This apparently results in a massive strain on your body that will only worsen. Based on my bioscan, it appeared that you were on the verge of massive internal bleeding during your battle with the HP-X. Luckily, it doesn't look like you will require surgery, as I am ill-equipped for that function."

For a few moments, Harry just sat there on the biobed, nonplussed. All those exhilarating powers, which let him go practically anywhere on the rebuilt B.S.L and lay waste to almost any X-host...were slowly killing him? "That...doesn't make any sense, Adam!" he exclaimed. "I mean, Samus never has problems like that, does she? And I have her DNA now, and..."

"However, your physicians only spliced her Metroid DNA into your genome," interrupted Adam. "She purposely had them leave out the genes she gained from her infusion of Chozo blood, since you only needed the select Metroid genes to allow your body's cells to resist infection. It is those genes from the Chozo blood that grant her superhuman stamina, strength and endurance, not to mention these powers are derived from technological devices designed to be used only by the Chozo. In addition, she had undergone rigorous physical training ever since childhood, and her suit harnesses those energies safely. No offense, Harry, but it appears that your body is not strong enough to handle those same energies safely."

Harry heard what Adam was saying, but he was only half-listening. He was thinking back to his fight with the HP-X and the brief moments beforehand, when his body was racked by some mysterious, all-consuming pain. Now he knew exactly what had caused it: his own body was being torn apart whenever he used those new powers. And because his body was so weak when compared to Samus's, he couldn't risk using them again. "T-Then, I really can't go back in," Harry said softly. "I'll need to blast things with beams, and...jump around and run...and, and..."

"I see you understand the severity of your condition," said Adam. "It is true that going back into the station would be risking getting into another compromising situation. You may be forced into a battle in which the use of those abilities is vital, but judging from my bioscan, further usage could result in permanent organ damage, or even outright failure."

Once again, Harry felt all-consuming frustration well up inside him, making his fists ball up in anger. He had so many powers now and could still be of help to Samus...but doing so would mean risking having his own body shut down on him? "I don't believe it," he said flatly. "After all, I've used magic for over four years, and now you're saying..."

"That the energies from these abilities can't be handled by your body in the same manner? Yes," Adam finished for him. "Harry, I understand how frustrating this must be. Do you think I enjoy being stuck as a computer program running this ship? I should be alongside Samus like I used to be, but instead I am relegated to this role."

Harry glanced over at the ship's cockpit. He found himself sympathizing with Adam. If any of his humanity had been preserved, which certainly seemed to be the case, then being forced to wait on the sidelines while his old friend fought alone must have indeed been agonizing beyond belief. _Maybe that's why he let me come,_ thought Harry. _He didn't want Samus to be entirely alone, any more than I do._ Out loud, he said, "I...never thought of it that way."

"But Harry, look at what you've helped accomplish. More than half of the X-Cores have been eradicated thanks to you. Now, only the SA-X remains. You've ensured that Samus will get to the bottom of this mystery far quicker than if she went at it alone. Plus, I believe you given Samus something even more valuable, something she hasn't had in a long time," said Adam. "It is incredibly fortunate that you are still alive, and soon, Samus will most likely be in a position to end this once and for all. I think you should be satisfied with this and rest easy."

Harry gritted his teeth in frustration, because once again, that coldly logical voice was making a lot of sense. Samus had pulled through in difficult situations alone, and he realized he should trust her to do so again. Still, he felt miserable for not being able to fight any longer. He still felt obligated to fight on, whatever the risk to his life. But Harry remembered the promise he made to Samus back on the main deck. Plus, there was the fact that his shield device needed to be repaired, and he was still plagued by exhaustion. Also, his entire body still ached, despite the narcotics running through his system. He grudgingly accepted that in his current state, he was of little use to Samus, and should be satisfied with what he already managed to do.

"Goddamnit," Harry muttered under his breath as he laid back on the biobed, the cushioned surface warmly welcoming his worn-out body. "Come on Samus, time to do what you're famous for," he breathed as he tried to relax. He trusted Samus had the power to finish things by herself, but he resented how she once again _HAD_ to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Samus stared blankly at the large monitor in the tropical sector's main navigation room. On it was a crystal clear image of Harry lying on her ship's biobed, looking to be barely conscious. He still hadn't put his t-shirt and sweater back on, and his face betrayed a mixture of frustration and exhaustion. Also on the main screen, contained in a small inset in the bottom right corner, was data regarding Harry's vitals. Both that data and the image of Harry's battered body was more than enough to drive the point home: Harry had had another narrow brush with death.

"Do you think it's alright if I talk to him?" Samus whispered, still staring at the screen.

"For now, I believe it is best to leave him alone and let him rest," replied Adam. "Especially considering how extensive the internal damage is."

"So, explain to me again what happened, Adam," demanded Samus, still staring unblinkingly at the monitor, feeling numb. The sight of Harry, her closest friend at Hogwarts and the boy she suddenly found herself responsible for, looking practically comatose was not a welcome one. She hadn't really bothered listening to Adam's explanation the first time around, her mind in such a fog.

"Very well, Samus. After I informed him that I had discovered a signal from an X-Core somewhere near the control deck, he rushed off to hunt it down, despite my advice to wait for you. I feared that it was a set-up for an ambush, but he went regardless. Now, according to him, it was only the HP-X, and somehow, during the fight the glass barrier was shattered. Harry was blown into space, but luckily I retrieved him before there was any permanent harm."

A small twinge of fury toward Harry penetrated the cold numbness in her heart. Samus's left hand clenched into a fist. _How could Harry have taken such a foolish risk?_ she thought angrily. But after a few seconds, she forced herself to calm down. _Just be glad he's still alive. In the end, that's what matters,_ she thought to herself. Out loud, she said, "So he's recuperating now. He deserves a good rest, after all he's been through these last few hours. You'll make sure he stays there, though, right?"

"Don't worry, Lady," came Adam's reassuring voice. "From what I can tell, he doesn't feel confident enough to go back into the station. He views his brush with death as evidence of weakness and ineptitude."

_Reminds me of when you gave your life for me. I kept thinking it the situation got out of hand because I was too weak. I still do, _Samus thought regretfully. Out loud, she said, "He shouldn't, though. It's amazing how much he was able to do these last few hours, considering he was never trained for such missions. Oh, and while we're on the subject, what about the HP-X?"

"Completely destroyed," said Adam, the elation in his voice palpable. "Harry told me that he didn't even bother absorbing the HP-X. He merely incinerated him."

Samus's fury toward Harry was replaced with pride. She still hated how Harry had rushed into a possible ambush, but at the very least, he managed to face his double head-on and annihilate him once and for all. _He's better than he gives himself credit for,_ she thought, before saying, "Hopefully, I can go wipe out my doppleganger soon, too. I finished off the X-Core here in the tropical sector some time ago, so she's the last one."

"I know. I was wondering...what took you so long to make your way back? It's been nearly an hour since the signal from that X-Core was terminated."

Samus let out a sheepish laugh. "Oh, that. Well, there were no hatches leading out of that chamber. It took me a good, long while to find another narrow tunnel I could bomb open, and then I had to navigate this insanely complex maze of pipes and tunnels, with Mandrakes and zoomers crawling around everywhere." She continued to laugh uneasily, despite recalling the frustration and edginess of rolling and bombing through all those tunnels in morph ball mode. For some odd reason, it seemed funny to her now. Here she was, ready to undergo the final stretch of her journey...and she couldn't even find her way back.

"I see," said Adam simply. "Well, it is of little consequence now. You're ready to finally track down and destroy the SA-X herself." That was music to Samus's ears. Ever since regaining her memory, the SA-X had haunted her nightmares, and seeing the SA-X's resurrection before her very eyes, literally pulled out of her body through necromancy...horrifying didn't even begin to describe it. She was extremely anxious to take her down for good, and found herself understanding why Harry chose to eliminate his double entirely. "Unfortunately, I can find no trace of any more signals from X-Cores, which is odd, considering she is the most powerful X-Core of all and it would be difficult to mask her signature. I can't even suggest a place to begin looking."

Samus's heart sank. Normally, she didn't mind being charged with hunting something down, without a clue of where to start looking, but time wasn't on their side. _Then again, she always comes after me, not the other way around,_ she reminded herself, remembering all the times the SA-X pursued her during the first fiasco involving the X. Before she could dwell on this, Adam spoke up again. "However, before you begin your hunting, there are some more things about Harry's condition I feel I should speak to you about."

"Umm, what exactly?" Samus asked uneasily. "I remember you saying something about how using abilities like mine did a number on his body."

"That is correct. Since his body isn't nearly as strong as yours, and he had no power suit to channel the energies, his suffered internal damage which gradually grew worse and worse," replied Adam. Samus's heart sank again, fearing Harry had done permanent harm to himself just because he wanted so badly to help her. "However, there is something else I've become aware of during the last few minutes, and only after thoroughly reviewing data from the bioscans further."

Samus's eyes widened in surprise, dread filling her heart once more. She didn't need any more bad news regarding Harry. "What do you mean, Adam? Is something worse happening to him?"

"I am not sure. This new phenomenon regarding Harry doesn't seem to be harmful, merely mystifying," was Adam's response. "His DNA has undergone a series of some sort of sporadic mutations, further altering his genome, and the mutations occurring within each of his cells is identical. And it is not because of the X-Cores he has absorbed, of that much I am certain. I am at a loss to explain the cause, or what the effects will be. This is unlike any phenomenon regarding mutations that is in my database, but at least there seems to be no phenotypical change in Harry."

Samus wasn't sure what to make of this. "You...you really can't figure out what's going on? Even with the speed and power of your CPU?" asked Samus disbelievingly.

"I am sorry to disappoint you, Samus, but I can't," said Adam. "This is completely unlike anything scientists in the Galactic Federation have seen before. My only guess at this point is that this is some sort of phenomenon that has to do with the abilities of his own kind, which we don't fully understand. I recall you telling me that some witches and wizards are born with a minor shapeshifting ability, or can spontaneously morph into different forms of life. This must be something like that."

Samus thought for a minute. She knew about Metamorphmaguses. Harry had explained how one member of the Order was born with that extremely rare trait. And she knew about Animagi as well. During her months as a handywoman at Hogwarts, she had seen McGonagall turn into a cat more than once, and still had trouble comprehending how that was possible. But she knew that Harry couldn't possibly be an Animagus, and that the likelihood of him being a Metamorphmagus was slim. "No Adam, I don't think that's the case," she said, shaking her head furiously. All thought of hunting the SA-X forgotten, she said, "Let me have a look at that data. I want to see this for myself."

"Samus, for now, I believe you must concentrate on your mission and get underway," said Adam reproachfully. "Please, I understand your concern for Harry, but rest assured I will continue to monitor him and..."

But Samus was cut off when the image of Harry lying on the biobed was suddenly replaced with crackling static. "Adam?" Samus breathed nervously, wondering what was interfering with the transmission, certain it wasn't good news.

A few seconds passed, but there was no response, only static from the screen and the audio output. "Adam?" she called out again. Still nothing. Icy dread clawed at her heart yet again. "Adam! What's going on over there? Adam? ADAM?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry continued to lie on the surprisingly comfortable biobed, desperately wishing he could fall asleep. However, his mind simply wouldn't let him. So many thoughts ran through his head, his brain simply couldn't shut down.

He kept thinking back to all the harrowing battles he went through, fighting copies of dangerous, nightmarish magical creatures he had faced before in his life, along with copies of Samus's old enemies. He could recall his fear and apprehension during each fight, and acknowledge it was incredible that he pushed back all that fear, fought, and won. Harry also wondered what Samus had gone through. How many of her old enemies did she have to fight all over again? What about HIS old enemies? Did she ever run into a Hungarian Horntail? What images went through her head whenever dementors got too close for comfort?

Harry also wondered what the rest of the Order of the Phoenix was up to. He doubted any of them besides Dumbledore trusted Samus completely, especially Mad-Eye Moody and Molly Weasley. Did they use Pomfrey's concoction to splice Metroid DNA into themselves, and were they still trying to find the X's whereabouts for themselves, getting ready to set up a Portkey? And just how did everyone react once it was obvious he had stowed away on Samus's ship? How were Ron and Hermione coping with knowing he had put himself in such danger?

_Good thing they can't see me now,_ he thought glumly as she shifted slightly on the biobed. He looked up at the wall next to him. Up above, there was a monitor displaying information that Harry couldn't understand, but he guessed was stuff like blood pressure and heart rate. _All that stuff, being monitored just by this biobed. No things stuck to my chest or anything,_ he thought, marveling how advanced the ship's technology was. He knew it was far beyond the stuff Muggles had in this time.

Harry stared straight up again, his thoughts returning to everyone back on Earth. _Oh, if any of them saw me now... Hermione would give me one of her lectures, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley would be crying their eyes out, McGonagall would bite my head clean off. And I don't even want to think about what Snape would say,_ he finished thinking, shuddering at how the Potions Master would never let him live down such a humiliating near-death experience, if he ever found out.

_At least I helped Samus wipe out some of those X-Cores,_ Harry reassured himself. _With all of those out of the way, she should have everything wrapped up soon enough. I still wish I could help somehow, but in this state I'm no good to anyone. I'd probably just get in the way, anyway. Oh well, Samus will just vaporize whoever's started this whole mess, then everything'll be back to normal, and I can go home to..._

To what? What awaited him back on Earth? Back at Hogwarts, Dolores Umbridge was still trying to make the school her sphere of influence, most of the Wizarding world still thought he was an attention-seeking liar, Voldemort was on the loose...and those were just HIS problems. For some reason, his thoughts shifted to that fountain's statue and Hermione's obsession with house-elves. The humans of the Wizarding world...they always tended to arrogate themselves above everyone else, and Umbridge was only the most extreme example. _In a way, that sort of thinking is no better than the creed of Voldemort's lot,_ Harry couldn't help but thinking. _Thinking you and people like you are superior to everyone else...they're like that Muggle dictator Adolf Hitler and his Nazis._

His thoughts drifted back to his worst enemy, Voldemort, and all he stood for. The assertion that blood purity alone mattered. Ever since that became abundantly clear in his second year, it still filled him with rage whenever he thought about it. The so-called purity of blood didn't mean a damn thing! One of his best friends was proof. Hermione was Muggle-born, and she was probably way smarter than even Voldemort.

_Suppose the Order does end up killing Voldemort. So what? Will that notion really die with him? It's endured since Salazar Slytherin's time,_ he silently wondered, a sickening feeling creeping into his heart. _And the Wizarding world...we like to think we're superior to Muggles, but we've produced our own fair share of tyrants and murderers. I've gathered that much from Binns. And Muggles...they also still kill each other for stupid reasons like religion and race..._ He craned his neck up to look through the windows of the cockpit. He could once again see the moon's dark side. And beyond it was Earth. _We're fighting to save all life on Earth, but now that I think about it, maybe humanity's worst enemy is itself. Samus and I have the power to save everyone from an alien virus, but as hard as people try, we can't save them from themselves, and..._

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by a familiar, yet completely unexpected, sound: the cracking sound of someone Apparating.

His pessimistic thoughts vanishing in an instant, Harry reached into his pocket for his wand. But he had let surprise slow him down for a split-second, and he was still groggy and achy. Before he could pull his wand out, he heard someone yell, _"Crucio!"_ It happened so fast, the sound of the voice didn't have time to register in his head, and all he felt was that all-consuming, white-hot pain searing his skin. And given his weakened state, one Cruciatus Curse was enough to render him completely unconscious. Harry hadn't even had time to scream.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Samus rose from a kneeling position after examining the computer's inner workings, still not having found anything wrong with the systems. That only confirmed her earlier suspicions: some outside force was jamming the communications. Her instincts were telling her that something terrible was happening, something that she was powerless to stop.

"Adam? Come in! ANSWER ME!" she screamed frantically, feverishly pushing buttons on the control panel. She was a second away from slamming her fist into the control panel out of rage. _Something's going on. Something's happening to Harry, I know it,_ she thought as she stared helplessly at the monitor, unable to think of a thing she could do.

But all of a sudden, the nerve-grating sound of static ceased, and Adam's voice rang through the navigation room as clearly as ever. "Lady, we've got a big problem. Harry has just been abducted."

Her worst fears confirmed, the sinking feeling in her heart got infinitely worse. "Wha-what? Abducted? Wha... How..."

"For a brief instant, all of my systems went haywire. I wasn't able to maintain our communications link or monitor the ship's interior," Adam quickly filled her in. "This only lasted for a few seconds, but when all my systems were fully functional again, Harry was no longer on board." He spoke plainly and his voice didn't falter, but Samus swore she picked up a faint hint of emotion in that synthesized voice, a sense of failure they now shared. However, at the moment, Samus was too deep in despair to appreciate it. Only the sound of his computerized voice snapped her back to attention. "Lady, I started running sensor sweeps again, and something new has just appeared. A signal from an X-Core, and an extremely powerful one, one that is clearly detectable despite all the electromagnetic interference."

It took a few seconds for Samus to find her voice. "The SA-X?" she asked. It wasn't really a question.

"I have no doubt that it is," said Adam.

"But...why did it suddenly appear?" asked Samus, though she knew Adam probably had no clue.

"I don't know," said Adam simply.

Silence lingered for a few moments as Samus tried desperately to get over her concern for Harry and think. But it was easier said than done. She was once again gripped with the same sort of sickening dread she experienced when Ridley flew off with the infant Metroid. Not only that, she also felt a seething rage. Whoever was responsible had waited until Harry was weak, vulnerable and unable to offer any resistance. It was the act of a coward. Her left fist clenched in anger, and her right hand gripped against the inner workings of her arm cannon so tightly, it was amazing that she didn't crush the metal. "Forget about the SA-X," she finally said, her voice soft, yet dangerously sharp. "Scan the station for Harry. Find out where he's been taken."

"I've been trying, Lady, but so far I have had no luck. There's still too much electromagnetic interference," Adam said apologetically.

Samus let out a sigh of frustration. "I was afraid of that," she murmured. There was no hope of finding out where Harry had been taken. At least, that was what Samus was starting to think, but Adam cut in again.

"Lady, the only explanation that I can think of is that Harry has been taken to whatever's beyond that locked barrier. This is probably the case because the SA-X's energy signature is coming from that general area. There's no doubt this is a tactic to lure you into a confrontation. Whoever's responsible knows that you will try to rescue him," he said.

_Another trap,_ she thought morbidly. _But there's no choice. I have to fight my way past her and get into that area. Unbelievable. Harry barely survives after being blown into space, and whoever's doing all this just teleports onto the ship and snatches him up._ As she dwelled on the tragic turn of events, she realized something else. Something that should have registered earlier, but she had been too stricken with grief to realize. "Adam, if Harry's kidnapper can teleport onto the ship, he might be able to come back and sabotage it. Get to a safe distance...go to the other side of the moon. I don't care if anyone sees you."

A few seconds of silence, and then, "I understand, Samus. The ship is already underway." Adam obviously understood the logic behind her order, but Samus still detected a hint of reluctance. "I'll keep monitoring the situation the best I..."

Adam's computerized voice was replaced with the maddening sound of static again, filling the viewscreen once more. _Oh no, what now?_ Samus thought. She had probably just lost Harry. She couldn't bear the thought of losing what was left of Adam. After a few agonizing seconds of torturous confusion, a message suddenly flashed on the monitor:

**I now have Harry Potter in my clutches, and I can Apparate back onto your ship any time I choose. If you care anything for your friends, come to where the SA-X is. Should you survive the fight against her, you will then find me ready.**

Samus read and reread the ominous message again. Each time she read it, the icy fear in her heart grew more profound. Eventually, the message vanished, leaving only a screen filled with static.

"So it's come down to this," Samus softly muttered to herself. "I just have to fight my way past her." Paralyzing fear still clawed at her insides, but now, a new emotion was building within her, which steadily grew stronger. A burning, passionate rage, a conviction to mow down anything and everything that dared get in her path. It was the same feeling that welled up within her as she fled Ceres and chased Ridley back to Zebes.

_And this time, I won't fail,_ she swore to herself as she opened the hatch and went through. _I won't lose again. I lost Adam Malkovich. I lost the Metroid Hatchling. But I swear... __**I...WILL...NOT...LOSE...**_**HARRY!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After heading back out into the tropical sector, Samus began her frantic search for the elevator room that would lead to the main deck. It would take too long to backtrack through the aquatic sector. And the X-hosts that tried to put up resistance...to say they didn't have a baby sheegoth's chance in Norfair was a gross understatement. Space Pirates, trolls, dementors, side-hoppers...it didn't matter. If it was in her way, it was toast, thanks to how Samus was running on pure rage and adrenaline.

But despite how she was mowing down all opposition, and despite her determination to rescue Harry, a lingering doubt still gnawed at her soul. She had failed to protect those she cared about twice before, and now, she was in that frightful position again. It didn't matter if her suit's power and arsenal was greater than ever before, she still had doubts about her own abilities. Could she really succeed this time? Could she really rescue Harry, or would he end up being another casualty?

_No, don't think about that!_ Samus mentally screamed at herself as she blasted away three more dementors coming right at her. _Just press on! Keep fighting! You're the only hope Harry's got!_ Samus whirled around and brought down her extended fins, slashing apart a side-hopper.

The coast was clear, and Samus barreled down a narrow hallway that she hoped led to the elevator room. As she did, another thought came into her head. _This is the reason why I always fight alone. Fighting alone is easy when you've got a suit that can acquire power like mine can, and you don't have to worry about watching anyone else's back. It's a lonely existence, but it beats going through worrying about protecting those you're close to, or hating yourself because you failed to._

As last, she found the rooms she was looking for. She quickly refilled her suit's weapons and energy, then headed for the elevator. Along the way, she stopped to see if she could contact Adam via the navigation room, but she had no luck. _Please, Adam, come back from this too,_ she thought worriedly as she stepped on the elevator platform. She didn't want to think about the possibility that her ship might now be dead in space, the preserved mind of Adam Malkovich irretrievable, lost forever...

The elevator took her back to the main deck. She wasted no time getting onto the elevator that led to her to her destination, back to the heart of the main deck. She stepped off the elevator platform and opened the hatch. A long hallway stretched out before her, and in the middle of the hallway, there was another hatch along the right wall. The hatch that led to her goal...

Her heart still pounding, Samus approached the hatch slowly and with trepidation. This is what it all came down to. The safety of Earth, the future of the galaxy, the life of a close friend...it was all riding on her. Even more damning was that, after she beat the SA-X, there was no telling what awaited her. She suddenly found herself wishing that Dumbledore, McGonagall, or any other Order member was with her. Having someone alongside her who could use magic could be crucial. Only the nagging fear of letting anyone else down made her regret thinking that.

_No point wishing someone else was here. I'm all alone,_ Samus thought to herself resolutely. _Besides, I had no idea what was waiting in that impact crater underneath the Cipher, or what was in the Sky Temple, or on Phaaze..._ Samus took a deep breath, steeled herself for the showdown with her nightmarish doppleganger, and opened the hatch. She waited a couple seconds to charge a blast, then rushed in.

She frantically looked all around, hoping to spot the SA-X before her double could start bombarding her with ice-spazer blasts. As she glanced around, she took note that all of the glassy, spiked spheres atop the pillars no longer pulsated with a violent, red light...except for the one closest to the door. _That's the one the SA-X is keeping locked. Where is she?_

All of a sudden, as if in response to her silent query, a faint chuckle echoed throughout the room, a nerve-chilling, mocking sound. But what jarred Samus was that it sounded like her own voice...

At last, Samus spotted her evil doppleganger. She was leaning against the wall directly opposite of the hatch, quite a distance away. Samus was about to unleash her changed blast, but then she noticed something odd: the way she was leaning against the wall. Her arms were folded, looking as if she was bored silly from waiting. Even though she couldn't see her face clearly from across the room, Samus swore that the SA-X was...smirking at her. It was enough to make the cold dread gripping her nerves even worse.

Samus cautiously watched the SA-X, and she stared right back, unblinking, with those menacing, yellow-green eyes. Samus was confused, wondering why the SA-X was behaving so strangely. After what seemed an eternity, the SA-X propped herself up from the wall and slowly raised her arm cannon. The tip of her barrel snapped open...

Samus reflexively fired her shot right before strafing to the side. The SA-X fired a super missile, then leaped upward and began space jumping right before Samus's shot would have hit. An instant later, the super missile hit something...

The locking pillar that the SA-X's energy signature kept active.

The pillar exploded, twisted shrapnel and glass shards flying everywhere, and acrid smoke and flames rose from what remained. Then Samus heard a faint metallic click, as if something underneath the floor plating had slid out of place. A humming sound reverberated throughout the room, and it was soon accompanied by a hideous scraping noise, like metal scraping against metal. Samus looked at the floor, and saw that the large doorway was slowly opening like an iris.

Samus continued to stare at the opening passageway. The path to her final goal was slowly being opened. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts, so confused by this turn of events, she didn't realize that the sounds of SA-X's screw attack were getting closer, until it was too late. The SA-X touched down directly beside Samus. She immediately righted herself just as Samus turned to attack her. But once again, she was stopped cold upon seeing the look on the SA-X's face. She flashed a smile - a wicked, bone-chilling smile - then fired her beam at the hatch leading back to the hallway. She ran through and didn't look back.

Samus watched her go, then turned back to look at the open doorway in the floor _Wha__...wha-what was all that about? She didn't bother trying to finish me off? That doesn't make any sense!_ Another thought occurred to her. _Wait a minute, did she...shoot that pillar on purpose? Why would she do that? From that message, it sounded like whoever's behind this WANTED me to fight the SA-X first. Or did he change his mind, and wants the SA-X to jump into the fight later as insurance?_

More theories formed in her head, but eventually, Samus realized that just standing there and hypothesizing wasn't doing her or Harry any good. The path was open, and both Harry and Adam were counting on her to act. The showdown with the SA-X could wait.

Samus peered over into the depths below, and saw that a circular, vertical shaft extended below the opened doorway. A stairway lined the walls of the shaft, leading up to the room with the locking pillars. But what struck Samus as most peculiar was that the shaft was unlike anything else on the station. The walls were composed of some sort of greyish stone block, with masonry work not unlike what was in Hogwarts. The stairs were also made of stone, not metal plating. In addition, wall-mounted torches provided faint light along the stairs, not mechanical light fixtures.

_Well, I'm on the right track,_ Samus thought dryly. She decided not to just drop down, but cautiously walk down the stairs instead, arm cannon at the ready.

The shaft went deeper than Samus expected. For several minutes, she carefully walked down the stairs. A few times, she thought she detected movement out of the corner of her eye, but it always turned out to be the torches, the light from them dancing along the walls. The light from the room above got fainter the further she descended, and she eventually switched on her x-ray visor, just to make sure she'd spot any traps hidden in the darkness. However, she didn't notice anything peculiar, and continued her trek down the stairway.

Just when she thought she couldn't take it any longer, Samus glanced downward and saw that the bottom of the shaft was visible, about forty feet down. She quickly surveyed the bottom to make sure no nasty surprises were there, then switched off her x-ray visor and promptly hopped down. After gracefully touching down, she righted herself to find a large, wooden, double-door a few feet away, wall-mounted torches at either side. Then, as if to welcome her, it swung upon on its own accord to reveal a dark, foreboding hallway, dimly lit by torches. For some reason, Samus expected some mysterious, haughty voice to beckon her forward, but silence still lingered in the shadowy darkness, which the torches did little to alleviate.

Samus raised her arm cannon, half-expecting a small army of X-hosts to come pouring through. She couldn't help but recall her struggles against the Ing and how their soldiers crept along in the darkness, waiting to strike, but nothing rushed out to greet her.

_No point in waiting any longer,_ Samus thought to herself as she slowly walked down the hallway, arm cannon still raised and her heart still pounding. The hallway stretched on for quite a while, but eventually it curved to the right and ended with a simple wooden door. Samus wasted no time and blasted it off its hinges.

She found herself in a rather small room, where the walls were lined with bookshelves composed of metal rods. Some had extremely old-looking books stacked onto them, others had rows of rolled-up parchment. There were several desks as well, most of which had small cauldrons set up on them, fires raging underneath them, heating their contents and making them bubble and froth. Other desks had strange-looking statues or sculptures made out of some sort of crystal. All in all, from the looks of things, it was like the workplace of any ordinary witch or wizard.

Samus couldn't help but feel a little out of place. She was used to delving into all sorts of harsh environments, ranging from underground caves with hellish lakes of fire to frozen wastelands. But when she wasn't hunting bounties in areas like that, she ventured through research bases, space stations and alien ships. But going through an area that looked like Hogwarts made her feel a little uneasy, especially after trekking through the rest of the station. Even though she gleamed a little knowledge about magic and potions, she couldn't help but feel like she was in a little over her head.

_Stop it, Samus,_ she thought, mentally chiding herself. _Harry and Adam, and the whole galaxy, are counting on you._ Samus looked around some more, and noticed another door directly across from her. But once again, it swung open as if welcoming her, daring her to step through. _Oh, enough already,_ thought Samus bitterly as she stepped through, arm cannon raised.

Samus stepped out into an extremely large, circular chamber that, for some reason, reminded her of that huge area back on Aether's dark twin, where she had battled Quadraxis. It was that expansive. However, above her, instead of seeing gloomy, purple clouds reminiscent of nebulae and raging magnetic storms, there was only a stony ceiling shaped like a dome, over a hundred feet above. Also, the ceiling seemed to radiate some sort of pale light, which filtered down below, providing a sharp contrast to the gloomy rooms from before. The walls were made up of that same stone masonry that the previous rooms had, and the floor was composed of masonry work as well.

Samus took in all of that and continued to look around. But then, she heard the door behind her slam shut. She whirled around, only to see that the door was no longer there. Only a flat, stone wall was in its place. _Fine, there was no point in going back anyway,_ she thought irritably. Turning back around to survey the room some more, she noticed something was now lying in the middle that hadn't been there before. It was a body, and Samus could tell that whoever it was wasn't wearing a shirt, and had short, untidy black hair.

"Harry!" shouted Samus, running toward Harry while keeping her arm cannon raised, expecting an ambush. But whatever hope there was gave way to icy fear once Samus got within ten feet of Harry. All of a sudden, Harry's unconscious body was levitated upwards, and in no time at all, he was flattened up against the center of the domed ceiling. Samus swore she saw Harry's eyes open the instant his body hit the ceiling. She was about to space jump up to him, but before she could even kneel down and ready herself, a sort of clear crystal began forming around the ceiling's center. In no time at all, the growing crystals engulfed Harry's body, trapping him within.

Samus's insides froze again as the expanding crystal swallow up Harry's body. Even after the crystals stopped growing, she could still see his body through them, and clearly saw the horrified look on his face.

"Oh no...HARRY!" she screamed, obeying her first instinct and aiming her arm cannon upwards, intending to shatter the crystal with a missile. But before she could even arm her missile launcher, a threatening, mocking voice rang out.

"I don't think that would be a good idea," came a high, cold voice. "Oh, I'm certain that one of your missiles could easily shatter that crystal, but oh, don't you think the freezing effect would be a bit too much for your young friend?" continued the voice in a mocking tone, and then the voice laughed.

Samus turned in the direction of the voice. There was now someone else standing in there with her, no less than ten feet away. Samus had never seen this man before, but she recognized him instantly...

It was someone who was at least as tall as she was, draped in long, flowing black robes, with a hood that covered his head. Underneath that hood, Samus could see the pallid color of skin as icily white as the snow of Phendrana, and two glowering, red eyes that had serpentine slits for pupils, a nose that was no more than two narrow slits...

"I guess that somehow, I shouldn't be surprised," said Samus as she whirled around to face him, bringing up her arm cannon. "It really was you all along...Voldemort."


	22. Way To Fall

Fusion of Destinies  
a Harry Potter/Metroid crossover  
Chapter 22: Way To Fall  
4-12-2006  
by Grey-X

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series and all of its characters are the creation and property of J. K. Rowling. Samus Aran and the Metroid series are the creation and property of Nintendo, and was originally masterminded by Gunpei Yokoi (1941-1997).

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yes Samus, it was me all this time," said Voldemort simply. "And at last, the two of us meet face-to-face."

Samus stared down Voldemort while keeping her arm cannon trained on him, but she didn't fire. She knew he was expecting a full-frontal assault right then and didn't want to play into any of his traps. Samus didn't exactly know what he was capable of, and until she had a better idea, she wanted to play it safe. It was a tactically sound approach, but still, every fiber of her being was itching to blow Voldemort away. The way Harry was being used by him filled her with livid fury.

Voldemort, meanwhile, was staring down Samus as well, his scarlet, serpentine eyes glowering from underneath his hood. However, his wand wasn't raised, as if he thought Samus was no threat. He slowly walked to his right, as if to steadily circle around her and scrutinize her closely. Suddenly, he spoke up. "So, you say you shouldn't have been surprised, Samus? Not once did you think that I might have been behind it all?"

Samus glared at Voldemort. "Oh, believe me, the possibility crossed my mind. In hindsight, it's so obvious: who else would've known about the Chamber of Secrets, or focused so much on Hogwarts? But there was so much evidence ruling you out."

Voldemort let out a soft, humorless chuckle. "Oh, indeed there was, my Chozo-blooded friend. It was because I made a point of operating in total secrecy. Not even my Death Eaters know about this, and I wanted to make sure that senile old fool and his lot would be kept guessing. For instance, that's why I had Lucius Malfoy attacked at the Handu Mountain Preserve, to make sure the Order would still doubt I was involved. Besides, I consider that his punishment for not truly trying to help me all these years. Those scars on his chest will never fade, will always ache from time to time." He chuckled again as he continued to slowly circle Samus, staring into her eyes.

Voldemort's words filled Samus with even more doubt, remembering all the things that the Order believed ruled him out. _There's more to this than meets the eye, I'm sure of it,_ thought Samus furiously. She quickly switched on her scan visor, hoping to get more answers that way.

However, her scan visor wasn't able to get any information. Something interfered with her scans, preventing Samus from doing so. Her visor was still able to get a lock onto him, but it was impossible to scan him closely. _Oh that's lovely,_ Samus thought dejectedly. _Hopefully I'll still be able to target him with missiles once the fireworks start._

Voldemort, too, was having difficulty sizing up his opponent. "Hmmm, Legilimancy seems to not work on you, my dear. Perhaps your mind is too well-disciplined to allow anyone to intrude upon it, or maybe that visor of yours is protecting you," he said flatly. "Probably the latter," Voldemort added imperiously.

Despite herself, Samus felt her lips curl into a snarl. However, she was more concerned with what Voldemort said. _Legilimency? I think I heard McGonagall use that word a few times. I think it has something to do with telepathy,_ she thought. But suddenly, an idea came to her about how to steer this conversation in her favor. "Well, if you must know what I'm thinking, it's that, well...you're not as ugly as I imagined you'd be."

A small smile formed on Voldemort's lips. "Oh, is that so?" he asked with mock curiousity.

"Yeah. You're MUCH uglier than I pictured," was Samus's reply.

Voldemort's smile vanished in an instant. Samus then smiled herself, thinking her plan was working. _If I can just get him steamed up, it'll work to my advantage in a fight. Edgy people make more mistakes,_ she thought. Encouraged, Samus continued. "But don't worry, when it comes to the title of 'Ugliest-Ass Supervillain in History', you'll always come in second to Mother Brain. Damn, she was one UGLY motherf..."

"That's enough," said Voldemort sharply. "I don't need Legilimency to see what you're trying to do, Samus. Very clever, trying to rile me before a fight can even start. But mark my words, Samus, it won't work. I didn't achieve all that I have in my lifetime by falling prey to my passions."

_Kind of an oxymoron coming from someone who's been motivated by cold hatred all his life, from what I understand,_ thought Samus. Out loud, she said, "Like what? Having your own power backfire on you over thirteen years ago, or letting Harry get away from you because you didn't have the skill or the nerve to finish him off?"

Voldemort let out another nerve-chilling chuckle. "Accidents, lucky breaks on Potter's part, I assure you." Then he looked up at the ceiling, to where Harry was encased in that strange crystal. "However, it's true that I am guilty of underestimating him. I should have learned not to by now. When I first realized he had accompanied you, I thought it would be a simple matter to eliminate him. But no matter how many X parasites I sent his way, he kept coming and coming."

_And you only came after him yourself when he was exhausted and weak, you coward,_ Samus reminded herself.

Voldemort returned his gaze to Samus. "You, however, I knew would be a danger from the start," he went on as he kept circling Samus. "I knew that once I delved into the preserved memories within the X that I brought here."

Voldemort then laughed again. A cold, mirthless laugh. "I suppose you're wondering how I managed to start all this. Well, out of respect for what you've accomplished so far, I'll tell you. Dumbledore must have told you of that special time-traveling charm, which lets the caster see glimpses of the distant future, and bring back a desired weapon. It was no mystery how I managed to get all the necessary potion ingredients and other items for the charm without raising suspicions at the Ministry. I already had them at hand before I lost my powers, since I knew astrological conditions would soon be right. But that run-in with the Potters changed everything. Fortunately for me, astrological conditions were perfect again a few days after I was restored.

"When I ingested the brew and received flashes of what was to come, I saw many things that I could possibly use. Marvelous new charms, potions and magical artifacts that will be invented in the next few centuries, as well as advanced technology and weaponry made by Muggles to slaughter each other, and other forms of life they encountered beyond our world. But none of that really appealed to me. Nothing stood out. And then..."

"And then what?" snapped Samus impatiently, still on guard for an attack by Voldemort.

"Then I saw flashes of you, Samus," Voldemort went on. "A mysterious figure, a warrior who travels alone and fights like a possessed woman, carving a path of destruction. At first, I thought your suit could be useful. But then I saw some of what you encountered. These Metroids you know so well, the magnificent creations of your Chozo people...but when I saw the X parasites and what they could do, how quickly they could propagate and overwhelm an enemy force, I knew I found what would grant me power beyond my wildest dreams.

"I made up my mind and took that solitary escape pod. I wanted THOSE parasites, for they already sampled many of the exquisite aliens you've fought in your lifetime. Furthermore, since the SA-X was absorbed by you, they were leaderless and without guidance. Like a man who's will has been broken, it was much simpler to begin my task of putting them under my complete control. It took several months of experimenting with the Imperius Curse and other magic, but I succeeded.

"I also managed to bring back several sections of that space station, which proved to be the perfect place to breed these parasites. At first, I thought it distasteful to bother working with Muggle machinery, but as much as I hate to admit it, this station has served me well. These last few months, I used my power to restore them, piece the station back together and construct a new one. It took a great deal of effort but it was well worth it: it's the perfect hiding place, beyond the reach of Dumbledore and his Order."

"But not beyond MY reach," spat Samus dangerously. "I found my way to your hideout, and here I am, ready to blow your ass away. You should've known that that spell also brings back the one most capable of defeating whatever you bring back, Tom Riddle," she finished, hoping the use of his real name would rile him.

It worked. Voldemort's face contorted into a snarl, but after a few seconds, he regained his composure. "Oh, I was all too aware. The spell's nasty downside somehow even delivered you and your ship right into the hands of my enemies. And that old fool even took you in...a freakish Muggle in the employ of Hogwarts..."

"How come you never came after me sooner, if you were so certain I'd be a threat?" asked Samus.

"Well, I desired to keep my plans a secret from everyone. Like I said, even my Death Eaters know nothing about this. Considering how almost all of them seemingly abandoned me, I wasn't sure I could trust any of them, as my only truly loyal followers were either dead or in Azkaban. So I didn't want to do anything suspicious. I couldn't barge into Hogwarts and finish you myself."

_And you couldn't order Snape to do it either, since he's your spy. Or at least you THINK he is,_ Samus thought slyly. But then she remembered how Harry and Ron had voiced their doubts about Snape's loyalty. Before she could dwell on it further, Voldemort continued.

"Besides, my sources told me of your amnesia, an unexpected side-effect from traveling through time, I suppose. I was content with watching you closely, and upon the first signs of you regaining your memory, I would have taken action.

"But as the months went on, more and more of the station was rebuilt, ready to be used as breeding grounds. I had finally devised a means of controlling the X completely, and ready to take action. I had a small army of X parasites invade the school and begin breeding in the Chamber of Secrets, as well as copy the basilisk Potter slaughtered." Samus could clearly detect the resentment in Voldemort's voice upon recalling how Harry killed the basilisk with nothing but a sword. "My first task was to eliminate you, and once that was done, I felt I could pick up where I left off over fifty years ago. I could fulfill my obligation as Salazar Slytherin's heir and rid Hogwarts of all the Mudblood filth, then move on to bigger, grander schemes."

"It didn't work though, did it?" asked Samus mockingly. "I survived all your attempts to assassinate me, and what's more, thanks to your X-dementors, I got my memory back. Harry and I went on to wipe out all the X who set up shop in your old hideout. Some master planner you are, Riddle."

Voldemort snarled as Samus again, and she swore she heard a faint hissing as well. "I admit that I failed to anticipate you regaining your memory because of the dementors. Or that, somehow, the Order would find a way to have that Metroid DNA of yours put into Harry."

"Yeah, well..." Samus began, but the mention of Harry made her realize something. "Wait a minute...you also planned on infecting Harry from the beginning, didn't you?"

"Heh heh, of course I did," said Voldemort coolly. "It was an opportunity I couldn't pass up. To completely take over the body, mind and soul of the boy that frustrated me for so long, and make him the vanguard of my parasite army. So when that Space Pirate was defeated, I seized the opportunity and had him infected. Of course, you divulged the cure to the Order, so I had to settle with creating a copy of Potter. I still can't get over the irony of it all: one of my deadliest instruments of destruction is a perfect copy of the boy that fools everywhere thought a savior."

Samus felt as if her head would explode with anger from the way Voldemort callously talked about Harry. Her desire to shut Voldemort up was getting stronger by the second, but she forced herself to hold back. "At that point, even though the Order now knew of the X parasites, I had no choice but to proceed with my plans," Voldemort continued. "I had the HP-X resurrect your own doppelganger with a potion of my own design, then had them attack the Handu Mountain Preserve to increase my forces even more. And soon, I'll be ready to move on. I can easily raze entire Muggle cities to the ground with the armies I've amassed here. No magical government in the world could possibly resist the onslaught that's in store. The world can be remade as I and my Death Eaters see fit!" he finished in a hysterical voice.

_Just another one of history's many megalomaniacs. I should've guessed,_ thought Samus dryly. Out loud, she shouted, "It won't be that easy, Riddle! According to Adam, you need X-Cores to relay your commands to all the other X parasites, and you don't have..."

Voldemort let out another peal of laughter that cut Samus off. "So what? What you say is true, but given a few days, more X-Cores can be created, in numbers far greater than the amount you've fought here today!"

"And just how do you intend to get them OFF this station and to Earth?" demanded Samus. "Your X parasites can't simply teleport themselves off this station. The only spacecraft you had was destroyed by Adam!"

Voldemort just laughed again. "You fool! You think I don't have other craft ready? I only had that one shuttle rebuilt to lure Potter back to the docking bay so that both your doppelgangers could eventually ambush him. I have more hidden away, and your dear computer friend can't possibly stop them all, especially after I elude his defenses and Apparate aboard once more!"

The thought of Voldemort callously destroying what was left of Adam once again filled Samus with vindictive fury. _He really is no better than Mother Brain,_ she thought to herself. _Fueled by hatred and self-righteous arrogance, thinking his kind are superior...I have to beat him here and now, before he can unleash all those X parasites._ Suddenly, she realized that killing Voldemort might alter Earth's history. It may not yet be the time for someone to ultimately defeat him. But there was no other choice. If Voldemort went on with his plan to use the X parasites, history would be changed anyway, and for the worst.

And what if he ever lost control of the X parasites? They would spread across the galaxy like a plague. Once again, the safety of the entire galaxy rested squarely on her shoulders, and it did nothing to assuage her anxieties. "You're the fool, Riddle," she spat. "Did you ever stop to consider what would happen if you ever lost your hold on the X? EVERYTHING on Earth would be overrun, and then the entire galaxy would be at risk. All civilization in the galaxy would come to an end, thanks to you."

"You underestimate my power, Samus," replied Voldemort acidly. "I didn't spend all these months devising an intricate set of enchantments just to have my own weapons turn on me. They're under my complete control, and no force in existence will be able to stand against them." He then slowly raised his wand. "No one except for you and Harry Potter. It's obvious that no amount of X parasites will stop you, so that pleasure will be all mine. Oh, and don't worry about your young protege, Samus. I won't bring him into this. He will merely watch from up there, and witness how even his Muggle mercenary friend is no match for me. Then I shall fight him alone, and this time eradicate him without fail, proving to everyone who the strongest truly is."

This was it. The time for talk was over. The lives of Harry and Adam, the future of the galaxy...once again, everything depended on Samus. A small part of her still doubted she could fight on when the lives of those close to her were on the line, still doubted she'd be able to get them out of this mess alive, but she forced those thoughts down. There was no time for doubt now. It was time to simply act.

Samus armed her missile launched and fired a single ice missile at Voldemort. Voldemort was ready, though. He took aim and shouted, _"Avada Kedavra!"_

And at that instant, all hell officially broke loose.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

High above the bounty huntress and the Dark wizard, trapped within that clear crystal, Harry Potter could only watch helplessly as the two started their duel, signaling the start of what would be a gruesome fight to the death. A strange pressure was being exerted upon him from all sides, holding him motionless. He couldn't breathe, but somehow, the crystal's magic kept him alive without air. He couldn't move, save for his eyes. A mixed blessing, as that would let him follow the battle closely, a battle which his friend might lose...

Never before had Harry felt this hopeless. Once again Voldemort was toying with him, but this time, he was being forced to watch helplessly as someone else fought on. He had faith in Samus's power, but still, he desperately wished he was down below, helping Samus out. He tried to struggle against the crystal, but the magic had him completely trapped. There was nothing he could do except watch and pray that Samus could complete her mission alone...

Harry felt like crying, but the crystals magic prevented him from doing even that...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Voldemort's Killing Curse struck Samus's ice missile when it was a few feet away from his face. It caused the missile to detonate, and an explosive wave of icy mist radiated outwards, but it didn't hurt Voldemort in the least. But Samus had counted on Voldemort parrying that attack. She merely wanted to distract Voldemort while she made her next move.

The bounty huntress bolted forward into a screw roll, rolling through the frosty mist and right toward Voldemort. Unfortunately for Samus, Voldemort saw it coming and conjured up a defense. With a wave of his wand, a large, gleaming, silver shield with a snake engraved upon it appeared in his left hand.

Samus slammed right into it and kept rolling, filling the air with a hideous scraping sound as her spinning body grinded against the shield, inching Voldemort back. This went on for a few seconds, but then Voldemort made a swishing movement with his wand. A loud explosion went off right underneath Samus, sending up a plume of cracked masonry and dirt that propelled both backward. Voldemort landed on his feet, while Samus came out of her screw roll, unceremoniously hitting the ground, but immediately righted herself.

Voldemort ran to his right, keeping his newly-conjured shield in front of him and aiming his wand from behind it. Icy cries of _"Avada Kedavra!"_ filled the air, and deadly jets of green light sped toward Samus, but she evaded them all by jumping and strafing to the side, never staying still for a second. Samus brought up her arm cannon, and breathed a sigh of relief when she found her targeting sensors could lock onto Voldemort. She fired more ice missiles, but he lazily used Reductor Curses to detonate them well before they reached him, then continued his barrage of Killing Curses.

_He's not going to be an easy one to beat,_ Samus realized as she swerved her body, a jet of green light rushing past her, far too close for comfort. _He'll destroy any missile he sees coming, and he'll probably block beam fire too. This is going to be a battle of attrition._

Samus charged a blast as she ran toward Voldemort, hoping to move in closer. That would also make her an easier target, but the less distance there was between them, the less likely Voldemort could block her attacks in time. Voldemort raised his wand over his head. _He's trying something other than Avada Kedavra,_ she realized, watching closely. She fired her charged blast, hoping to get him to cease his spellcasting. But he merely brought up his shield, and the plasma and electricity dissipated into nothingness. Then he flung his wand forward and bellowed, _"Glacius!"_

A thick, frigid mist shot from Voldemort's wand with incredible force, like the breath attack of an adult sheegoth, only much more intense. The mist spread out over a great horizontal distance as it rushed toward her. Panicking, Samus leaped upwards over the frosty gale and kept space jumping. _Maybe I can come down on him with the screw attack,_ she thought hopefully.

It was probably what Voldemort had counted on. He raised his arm up, and the blast of frigid air swept up and engulfed Samus. "Arggh!" she screamed. The rush of piercing cold caught Samus completely off-guard, making her fall to the ground a few feet behind Voldemort.

_He suckered me into a trap!_ thought Samus as she got back up, already recovering from the icy chill. _I can't risk flying if it leaves me too wide open_. Voldemort was turning around to attack her again, but Samus saw an opportunity to catch him off-guard as well. She switched on her grapple beam, lashing out with her wisp whip. Voldemort couldn't raise his shield in time. The ghastly plasma tore through him, eliciting a loud howl of pain. Encouraged by this, Samus quickly struck Voldemort two more times, certain she heard flesh charring. Then she made a powerful downward stroke with her arm cannon, and the tip of her dug into the ground directly underneath Voldemort, causing a explosive flash that scooped him into the air. _Got you,_ she thought triumphantly, leaping up with the screw attack. Voldemort was still too bewildered by the time Samus's spinning body reached him, but when she made contact, he wasn't sliced apart. Some sort of energy field surrounding his body kept his body parts from splattering across the chamber, yet Samus could still hear a hiss of pain.

Voldemort's body tumbled lifelessly to the floor. However, an instant before Voldemort would have collided with the floor, he simply vanished, a loud cracking sound filling the air. This took Samus by surprise, and she glanced about wildly, trying to spot him. After a few seconds, she noticed a faint blip on her radar. Before she could whirl around, she heard the resounding cry of _"Avada Kedavra!"_

Just as when the HP-X struck with a Killing Curse, a wave of horrific numbness washed over her. For a brief instant, it felt as if she ceased to exist. However, it only lasted a brief moment, probably due to the extra protection afforded by her scale suit. Samus turned and fired her beam wildly. Voldemort had been about twenty feet behind her, and took off to his left, running so fast it looked as if he were gliding like a dementor. He fired off another Killing Curse, but Samus jumped to avoid it as she charged up a blast.

_I can't believe I'd forgotten about how wizards can teleport themselves,_ Samus thought angrily. _That mistake could've cost me even more if it weren't for this suit upgrade._ Samus then glanced at the top of her HUD, noticing that almost four energy tanks had been drained. _One hit with Glacius and one hit with Avada Kedavra did that, _she noted glumly

Samus held onto her charged shot, waiting for an opening, but for a while, Voldemort kept darting around, occasionally sending out Killing Curses and bursts of freezing mist. Samus found his tactics bewildering. This was turning out to be like yet another shootout with the SA-X, not quite the duel with a dark wizard that she had expected.

Eventually, Voldemort halted, and Samus thought she saw a malevolent glint in his eyes. She fired her charged blast at him, but once again his shield blocked it. Then he aimed his wand straight up and made a downward slashing movement with his arm. A visible rush of air swept toward Samus. She easily jumped aside, but felt the tremendous force of Voldemort's charm as it rushed by. Voldemort continued to stand in place, making slashing movements, sending out torrents of air that would have easily sliced through Samus's suit. They came so rapidly, one after the other, Samus barely had time to dodge one before another came at her.

But at one point, Samus realized Voldemort no longer made an effort to keep his shield raised. And since he was so busy using his wand to send out those wind blasts, he couldn't destroy incoming missiles. After jumping aside to evade more piercing wind, she locked onto Voldemort and fired three missiles. Voldemort had just sent out another wind blast, which sliced apart one of the missiles, but couldn't cast any curses to deal with the other two. Both hit their target, freezing the Dark Lord solid. However, Samus noticed the ice was breaking apart right away, but she had readied a charged shot. Once Voldemort freed himself, it was heading his way. He couldn't bring up his shield fast enough, and plasma tore through his body.

_Good, I'm wearing him down. He's not unbeatable,_ Samus thought, her hopes rising. But then, a loud cracking sound resounded, heralding how Voldemort had Disapparated again. Samus forced herself not to let apprehension overwhelm her as she watched for his reappearance.

"I must say, you're doing much better than I thought you would," came Voldemort's icy, mocking voice. Samus's left hand balled into a fist. "I can't remember the last time I've faced a daunting challenge such as this. You are every bit the warrior those of your time claim you are." Samus frantically glanced about, eager to shut him up. Eventually, she spotted him again, more than thirty feet away, readying another deadly gust of wind.

_No wonder you're finding this so tough. You don't learn,_ Samus thought dryly as she took aim. But when Voldemort brought his arm down in a slashing motion, no rush of air came at her. For a second, Samus stood there, confused by this turn of events. Then, what looked like blackened tree roots erupted out of the floor's tiles, wrapping around her tightly and holding her in place.

"That should keep you still long enough, Hunter!" bellowed Voldemort boastfully as he raised his wand. Another blast of wind sped toward Samus, which would easily cut her in half. But Samus calmed herself, charging up a blast as she extended the fins her underarm fins. In one swift motion, she sliced apart the roots binding her, then dashed aside an instant before the wind gust would've struck. Samus then let loose her charged blast, which ripped through Voldemort before he could deflect it. She followed up with more ice missiles, but Voldemort shot them down with Reductor Curses, then retaliated with a Killing Curse, and this time Samus was too slow. The green beam struck her square in the chest, that all-consuming numbness sweeping over her for a brief moment. She recovered in time to dodge another one coming at her, glancing at the HUD's data as she did so. Almost half of her suit's energy was gone. _Things aren't going so well after all. Half my power is gone, and I have no idea just how much punishment Riddle can take,_ she thought, but she refused to give in to hopelessness. She had to fight on.

Samus jumped over another Killing Curse, then unleashed more beam fire down at Voldemort. Voldemort had ample time to bring up his shield. Then, once Samus had touched down again, he tried something new: the Imperius Curse. And he made a direct hit with it.

For a few moments, Samus's mind was completely blank, as if her brain was suddenly incapable of thought. Off in the distance, Voldemort was saying something. He was too far away to make out his words, but from the tone of his voice, it sounded as if he was making a command.

Whatever part of her that was still capable of conscious thought picked up on that tidbit, and it served to infuriate her. _Mind control, eh?_ came a voice in the back of her head. _Is that really going to work on YOU?_

_No,_ Samus thought simply. Suddenly, she could concentrate again. She raised her arm cannon, firing a missile right at Voldemort, and it homed in on him. Despite the distance between them, Samus could see the shocked expression in his eyes, which made her grin inwardly. Voldemort smashed it with a single curse, but while he was distracted, Samus dashed aside and cut loose with another charged blast, one Voldemort failed to block in time.

More Killing Curses came her way, forcing Samus to back off again. However, she noticed that some acrid smoke was coming from Voldemort's body, as if the flesh underneath his robes was being burned away. _It's working. I'm wearing him down,_ she thought hopefully. But as soon as that thought had gone through her mind, Voldemort waved his wand again, trying a new tactic...

Several tiles in the floor popped loose and, while floating in midair, reformed into what looked like gigantic, circular saw blades. There looked to be about five or six of them. They began to glow white-hot, surrounded by intense flame. Then, they started spinning and dug into the ground, slicing through the stone floor, half of each blade remaining above ground.

One blade came right at Samus, forcing her to jump straight up. A Killing Curse came at her while she was in midair, but she swerved her body around. When she touched down again, another blade came at her from her right. She dashed aside to avoid it, but Voldemort used the opportunity to lash out with another Killing Curse, almost making a direct hit, and Samus barely evaded two more spinning blades coming at her.

_Voldemort's no dummy. He's trying to keep me distracted with these blades so I can't focus on him,_ Samus realized. _I'll have to do something about these blades first._ She figured the best way to deal with them would be to freeze them, considering how they glowing white-hot. But her missiles would be sliced apart, so that left only one option.

_Oh, this is going to hurt,_ Samus thought acidly as she switched her ice beam on. Another white-hot blade was headed for her just then. She took aim, rapidly firing her beam. The blade instantly shattered from being cooled so rapidly. She then heard Voldemort bellow, _"Avada Kedavra!"_ and took evasive action, speeding out of the line of fire with the screw roll. Samus saw two more blades come at her when she came out of it, then promptly shot them. A wave of excruciating pain dug into her skull after firing the ice beam, and again upon wiping out the remaining blades.

"Good work, Samus," called out Voldemort from across the chamber, his tone cool and aloof. "But this is where it gets interesting." With that, he raised his wand again...

A small rumbling reverberated throughout the chamber, making Samus feel nervous, despite herself. She had no idea what Voldemort was planning, and suspected the Dark wizard had his deadliest tricks saved for last.

Several spots along the chamber floor looked as if they had turned to molten liquid, and the spots steadily grew larger. At first, Samus feared Voldemort was trying to turn their entire battlefield into some sort of quicksand, but then, she saw something rise from each of the pools. The tops of large stone pillars, six in all, each with the sculpture of a serpent on each of their four sides. They were arranged in a ring, about thirty feet between each pillar top and the surrounding walls. They slowly rose, being levitated near the ceiling. Voldemort whipped his wand through the air, and a wind current propelled him upward. He landed on top of one of the pillar tops as they continued to rise. They eventually stopped when they reached a height of about fifty feet.

"Come now, Samus!" boomed Voldemort's high, cold voice from up above. "Let's take out battle up here. Fighting under conditions such as these should be child's play to you, right?"

Samus just stared up at the floating stone platforms, unsure of what to do. It was true that jumping from platform to platform while firing was something she was most skilled at. But going airborne while fighting Voldemort had already proven to be a bad idea, as if left her vulnerable, and she still had a nagging feeling she hadn't seen everything in his bag of tricks. _And Voldemort's too mobile,_ she realized. _He could just teleport around, or kick up more wind currents. And I won't have as much room to maneuver on those pillars. I have a nasty feeling that if I go up there, I'll just be playing into a trap._ However, there was no getting around it. Voldemort was up there, and she had to take the fight to him. She noticed she only had six energy tanks left after a quick glance at her HUD, but she figured that Voldemort was at the end of his rope too, especially if he was trying a stunt like this. _This is it, then,_ thought Samus as she began space jumping upward.

Samus expected Voldemort to try to strike her down while she ascended, but no Killing Curse came. She touched down on one of the pillar tops, directly across from the one Voldemort was perched upon. Each platform was about fifteen feet wide, so at least there was some room to maneuver on foot. There was also a strange, blue gem embedded in the center, but Samus didn't really notice. Wasting no time, she fired a missile at Voldemort. He had ample time to destroy it, and block the charged blast that followed. He then retaliated by shouting, _"Glacius!"_ A burst of frigid wind shot toward Samus's pillar. She turned to her right and jumped to the next one. It wasn't that far away, and she only needed to make one bound with the space jump.

As she was spinning, though, she caught glimpses of the ceiling, of Harry still being trapped in that crystal... _Hold on, Harry. I'll be done with Voldemort soon. I swear upon the honor of the Chozo, I'll get you out of there..._

She touched down and looked around. The platform she had just been on was almost completely covered with frost. Voldemort kicked up another gust of wind to propel himself to the platform directly to his right, then sent out another Killing Curse after touching down. Samus merely ducked and returned fire, but Voldemort merely brought up his shield.

_This isn't working. I've got to get closer!_ thought Samus irritably. She was ready to jump to the next pillar top, but she heard a strange humming noise, as if some machine was powering up. _That's ridiculous. There aren't any machines in this part of the station. What's..._

Her thoughts were cut short by a wave of excruciating, piercing cold that sliced into the marrow of her bones, rendering her helpless. All she saw was snow and ice chunks swirling all around her, as if she was caught up in a cyclone of arctic wind. The pain was so intense, she was forced to drop to her knees. That's when she saw that there was another blue gem in the pillar top's center, and it was glowing brightly. _It WAS a trap!_ she thought angrily as she tried to stand up, but her body wouldn't respond, and her suit's energy was dropping perilously fast. Only three tanks were still full...

Then, over the roar of the windy vortex, Samus heard the cry of _"Avada Kedavra!"_ She had no chance to avoid the curse this time, and was blasted off the platform. Then she plummeted down to the chamber floor below. When she landed, her armored body left a deep impression, cracks spidering out from it.

Samus's body still wouldn't respond. Despite the magical protection her suit offered, the penetrating cold from Voldemort's trap rendered her helpless, making it feel as if she was frozen solid. Even worse, all the Killing Curses she had been hit with were taking a toll on her suit as well, and falling from a height of over fifty feet didn't helping matters any. She desperately tried to move, but even minute movements made her entire body explode in pain.

_No, it can't end like this,_ thought Samus, fear welling up inside her. _I can't be beaten now, not when I'm this close to killing Voldemort!_ She then heard something softly land a few feet in front of her. Panic gripping her heart again, she valiantly tried to at least sit up and aim her arm cannon. It took every ounce of willpower to not give in to the excruciating pain, and managed to at least look up...

Samus raised her head just in time to see Voldemort looming over her, aiming his wand directly at her chest. Samus tried to aim her arm cannon at him, but he had already began an incantation...

There was a loud banging sound and a flash of light, and Samus felt herself being blasted off the ground, out of the miniature crater her body had made. Furthermore, Samus saw her helmet pop free of her suit. She breathed in frosty air right before she crashed into the walls, and painfully slid down. After hitting the floor, she saw electricity crackle around her suit, dimly aware of how the membraney parts of her suit were losing their white, glossy veneer, reverting back to a rubbery-looking teal substance. With some effort, she glanced over at her shoulder. The bronze spikes were receding into her suit. It was obvious that her 'scale suit' was going offline.

There Samus lay, slumped against the chamber wall, unable to move, numb from cold and fear. No, not only fear...but humiliation and disbelief as well. _I can't believe this, I've failed again,_ she thought over and over. _I made too many mistakes, I let him sucker me into traps. Just when it counted most, when the entire galaxy needed me more than ever to pull through, I failed. Bird Grandpa, wherever you are, please forgive me. I let you all down, I've disgraced our tribe..._

Samus could hear Voldemort's soft laughter echo all around her, which served to humiliate her even further. She also heard him slowly walking toward her. She tried once again raise her arm cannon, but she couldn't move an inch. _I'm so sorry, Harry,_ she thought sorrowfully, a feeling of utter hopelessness welling up within her. _I couldn't protect you, either. Once again, I let a friend down. Please, forgive me..._

Voldemort had finally reached where Samus lifelessly slumped against the wall. He looked directly into her eyes, and Samus felt a very curious, unsettling sensation as she gazed back into those scarlet eyes. She desperately wished she could at least raise her right arm. His shield was at his side, leaving him wide open. But her body still wouldn't respond. She could do nothing but stare back at Voldemort as he leered malevolently. Not since her final confrontation with Mother Brain, when the hyper beam decimated her suit's systems, had Samus felt so completely helpless.

"That was a most brilliant performance, Samus," Voldemort said suddenly. "I must congratulate you. Never had I ever imagined that any being, man or woman, wizard or Muggle, could fight the way you did. Not even Dumbledore has ever proven to be quite as much a challenge as you were today. I do not believe I have ever come this close to being so utterly defeated in a fight." Samus looked at Voldemort again, and noticed that he was slightly hunched over, as if his entire body ached as well. Some steam still rose from his body as well. Also, his voice sounded strained, as if he had indeed become exhausted from the fight.

Voldemort's eyes suddenly narrowed, sending a chill down Samus's spine. "But the outcome was never really in doubt. Even with all your skills, even with all the power of your suit's technology, you were still no match for me. In the end, it was Lord Voldemort you finally bested you. And this time, no one will save you. No Adam Malkovich to sacrifice his life so you need not risk your own, no infant Metroid to give you a second chance. And it will be the same with Harry Potter. At long last, Lord Voldemort shall stand victorious over all those who dared oppose his might!"

Those mocking words jarred Samus into action. To hear him talk so callously about those who had died for her, and to hear him talk so casually about going on to kill Harry...it once again filled her with rage. She concentrated with all her might on lifting her arm cannon to fire. She actually managed to get it a few inches off the floor, but it felt like dead weight...

Voldemort saw this, chuckling sardonically as he raised his wand again. "Good-bye, Samus Aran..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trapped within that crystal high above the chamber, Harry Potter had seen everything. He watched the battle unfold, and at one point, he dared entertain a sense of hope. It looked like Samus would eventually overcome Voldemort and rid the world of him forever; she ate several Killing Curses and kept on coming. But then Voldemort sprung his trap with the pillar tops, ensnaring Samus within those biting, icy winds. After that, it was obvious Samus had been weakened too much. Now she lay helplessly against the wall, unable to fight back...

_NO!_ he mentally screamed, numb with shock. So far, it seemed like Samus could overcome any obstacle and single-handedly defeat any enemy, no matter how impossible it seemed. Now Voldemort was going to murder her just as he had murdered so many others, including his parents and Cedric Diggory. Once again, Voldemort was going to rob him of something precious andcommit murder right before his eyes. _I can't let him do it! I can't! I...WON'T!_ he thought furiously, seething with rage. He concentrated, struggling against the crystal, hoping that, by some miracle, he would have the strength to break through, but it held fast, kept him helpless...

He then saw, far below, that Voldemort had raised his wand again. There was no doubt in Harry's mind that he intended to kill Samus right then and there. Righteous anger the likes of which he'd never known surged within Harry. _I swear Voldemort, if I ever get out of here, I'll...I'LL KILL YOU! I DON'T CARE WHAT IT TAKES! I WON'T BE HAPPY UNTIL I'VE GOT YOUR BLOODY HEAD MOUNTED ON A STICK!_ he thought furiously as he struggled.

And then, he heard something. The crystal had blocked all sound, surrounding him with an agonizing silence, but now, some sort of music was reaching his ears. _What is this? Phoenix song?_ he wondered.

The music became louder, to the point where it echoes painfully in his head. It was completely different from the phoenix song he remembered. This music...it was more robust, and spoke to him in unearthly, alien tones. But all the same, it filled him with hope, and a sense of power, a purpose... Harry suddenly realized what it was...

_Chozo song..._

And then, Harry felt as if his whole body was changing. His insides felt strange, as if his bones and organs were shifting around and taking a different form. He felt a curious sensation in his chest, as if it was being hollowed out. Harry somehow felt stronger, more confident...

But he still couldn't break the crystal. But then, although Harry had no idea how, he realized that the crystal radiated some strange magical energy. By some instinct he didn't understand, by some means he couldn't figure out, Harry willed his body to draw in that energy, to consume it and store it within him. Harry did just that, and power the likes of which he had never known surged through him. With one last, valiant effort, he tried to move his arms and legs...

And the entire chamber was filled with the deafening sound of the mass of clear crystal shattering into thousands of pieces.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Voldemort immediately looked up at the deafening shattering sound. Samus was able to look up as well. Beyond Voldemort, she could see something was descending from the roof, something that was spinning, a mass of black and glossy green...

Whatever it was, it landed gracefully in the center of the chamber, then began making its way toward Samus and Voldemort. Voldemort didn't do anything. He merely watched the mysterious figure walk closer and closer, until...

"What in the name of Slytherin...what is this?" Voldemort finally said, and for the first time, he actually sounded worried. Samus moved her head to look past him, and felt as if she'd have a heart attack from what she saw.

There was no doubt that it was Harry Potter, except now, he had completely changed, mutated into a completely different form...

Harry's overall body shape was unchanged, but all along his arms, instead of human flesh, there were now sallow, resilient-looking reptilian scales. His fingers were now long, powerful talons that looked strong enough to pry apart metal plating. His entire chest was now essentially a glass plate, molded into the appropriate shape, but within his chest was now a cavity that housed three pink, pulsating nuclei crackling with energy. His shoulders, back and neck were covered with a strange, slimy, olive green armored covering, vaguely reminiscent of an insect's exoskeleton. Not only that, two rows of bumpy ridges traveled down his back, starting at where his shoulder blades were supposed to be, and gradually becoming smaller the farther down they went.

And his face... The face still looked exactly the same, just like a human face, but where there was once flesh, there was that same slimy, olive green covering. His teeth were clenched, revealing rows of spiky fangs strong enough to crush bones with one bite. Saliva effusively dripped out of his mouth, as if he hungrily anticipated striking down his quarry. His hair looked the same, only now much longer, seeming to clump together like quills. And his eyes...they were now two solid masses of black, glistening like obsidian, glaring hatefully. And his scar was still there, only now it was a pearly, ghastly white...

Samus couldn't believe her eyes. This was undoubtedly what all those mysterious mutations Harry's cells had undergone had ultimately led to. Now, he had morphed into what looked like a human-shaped Omega Metroid.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For a moment, Harry merely stared into Voldemort's eyes. No longer did those scarlet eyes fill him with fear. Now, they only served to fill him with vindictive fury. His only thought was to make sure Voldemort never had the chance to murder the innocent ever again. His only instincts were to lash out...to kill...to destroy!

Voldemort eventually got over his shock and raised his wand. "_Avada Ked_-" he began. But Harry let out an ear-splitting, brid-like screech and moved with blinding speed, taking Voldemort completely by surprise. He ducked and charged forward, sinking his talons into Voldemort's gut. He felt hot blood trickle onto his hand, which filled him with sadistic glee. Then he effortlessly shoved him aside, away from Samus, and Voldemort was sent flying several dozen feet, halfway across the chamber.

Harry looked down at the blood on his hand. In the back of his mind, he knew he shouldn't have enjoyed that. But overpowering, carnal instincts almost took over, which were further fueled by his rage and long-suppressed desire for revenge. He brought his hand up his mouth and hungrily licked the blood off his fingers, and felt a curious rush as the salty, metallic taste danced upon his tongue.

Harry then looked over to Samus. She was still unable to move, and was merely staring up at Harry with an expression of mingled shock and horror. Part of him wanted to get Samus out of there, to comfort her, but there was still something he had to do. "Rest easy, Samus," he forced himself to say, his voice sounding strangely hoarse. "This is my fight now."

He turned back to Voldemort, who was just standing up. Harry's new instincts kicked in again. He dashed toward Voldemort until there was only a few feet separating them. Voldemort raised his wand. "_Glac_-" he began, but once again he acted too late. Harry took a deep breath, reared his head back, and then flung it forward, opening his mouth wide. A thick burst of billowing, pale-blue plasma shot out of his mouth with incredible force. Voldemort had no time to react and was swept up by the fiery plasma, knocked back until his back collided painfully with the chamber wall. Harry got a delightfully wicked idea, a truly flashy way to finish off Voldemort for good...

He ran back over to the wall, then turned back to look at Voldemort. He was still leaning against the wall, some of the fiery plasma still licking at his body. Then Harry started running, and within seconds, the speed booster kicked in. With the changes in his body, he reasoned there would be no harm. As soon as it kicked in, he jumped forward, going into the shinespark maneuver. Voldemort had partially recovered by then, but it was too late. He could only bring up his shield before Harry's blazing body reached him. He slammed onto Voldemort hard, knocking him into the wall and forcing it to give way. The two then plowed through several meters of stone, then through several more meters of wiring and reinforced metal plating, before exiting somewhere else...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Samus watched Harry plow into Voldemort with the shinespark, sending the two of them through the chamber wall. The horrible pain that consumed her body had subsided somewhat, but she found herself rooted to the spot, unable to accept what she just happened to Harry.

_I can't believe this. The Metroid DNA I gave him to save his life...it turned him into THIS?_ she thought incredulously. Fusing Metroid DNA with his own must have affected him differently since he was a wizard, eventually making it so he could transform INTO a Metroid, and she didn't want to consider the possibility of the transformation being permanent, all because of her.

_Ergh, I've had enough. I've got to get up and finish this!_ Samus thought angrily as she tried to stand up, determined to get to Harry. However, the damage to her suit and her body had been severe, and that simple effort still made her body explode with pain. She eventually gave in and slumped against the wall again.

_I've got only one chance. I need to use the Crystal Flash,_ Samus realized. _But wait a minute, I need my helmet back!_ Realizing her one hope for recovery might have been dashed, Samus gingerly craned her neck to look around, hoping to spot where her helmet landed. _Wait a minute, the SA-X constantly went into morph ball mode without her helmet! I wonder how she managed to do that?_ she wondered, perplexed by how the SA-X managed that feat. As far as she knew, it should have been impossible to use her morph ball mode without her helmet. She struggled to prop herself up off the wall again, readying herself to try and roll into a ball...

But just then, she heard loud footsteps echoing throughout the chamber, and they were steadily getting closer. It was a sound that was all too familiar, and it still filled her with dread: the SA-X's footsteps...

_I don't believe this! I forgot she was still out there!_ Samus was on the verge of panic, but she forced herself to calm down and think. _Play 'possum', as other humans would call it,_ she thought to herself. _Pretend to be dead, maybe she'll pass me by..._ She shut her eyes and stayed as perfectly still as she could, praying her doppelganger would ignore her. But the footsteps only got louder, and louder. And eventually, another sound punctuated them: a soft, mocking chuckle. Then, she heard the sound of the SA-X's missile barrel snapping open.

Samus opened her eyes just in time to see the SA-X aiming at her, her missiles armed. Then she fired.

The super missile struck Samus in the chest, and the explosion sent her body flying upwards yet again, only to crash down forcefully a few feet away. The teal membraney areas of her suit now looked dried and decayed, and cracks had formed all over their edges, as well as on the yellow, metallic portions of her armored midsection.

Not only that, she wasn't moving at all. Her eyes remained open, a glassy, lifeless look in them...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry Potter and Voldemort smashed through another wall. What part of Harry that wasn't still obsessed with bloody revenge took note of being at the top of yet another circular chamber, just as wide as the previous one. Only there was hardly any lighting, a condition barely alleviated by Harry's blazing body. The metal walls all had a pale, sky-blue color, and in the center of the chamber, there was a large cylinder-shaped device that extended from the roof, all the way to the bottom. It emitted an eerie hum, and the sounds of machinery busily operating could be heard within it as well. Harry guessed the huge device was the station's reactor core, just as his rocketing body slammed Voldemort's backside right into it, making an echoing crash.

He pushed himself away from Voldemort, his body spinning as he plummeted down to the floor, while the reviled Dark wizard plunged unceremoniously. It looked as if that last attack with the shinespark took all the fight out of him, but Harry could tell that, by some miracle, Voldemort was still alive. Harry could sense enormous amounts of life energy emanating from him. Yet, for some reason, he still couldn't sense him via his curse scar. When he had Apparated onto Samus's ship and all throughout his fight with Samus, his scar hadn't so much as prickled. But Harry thought little of it as he gracefully touched down after dropping more than a hundred and fifty feet. He quickly turned around to see that Voldemort had crashed onto the floor a few feet away. He slowly rose to his feet, his shield and wand still in hand.

Harry's obsidian eyes widened, filled with seething rage yet again. _What DOES it take to kill you?_ he thought furiously, hot saliva effusively pouring through gritted teeth. Harry slowly inched toward Voldemort as he got to his feet, but his legs were wobbly. Harry was savoring the pusillanimous look in Voldemort's eyes; it was almost as if the dreaded sorcerer had lost the will to fight, as if he knew this was the end.

It was because of that that Harry thought little of the changes his body had just undergone. Harry didn't care about the exact details of what just happened. All that mattered to him was that it granted him power and strength the likes of which he had never known, and he was filled with an overpowering instinct to wipe out anyone that had slighted him. He could rip Voldemort's very flesh from his bones, he could boil him alive with superheated plasma, and he still had his wand in his pocket. Who knew what kind of destruction his magic could cause now...

Voldemort timidly raised his wand and yelled, _"Imperio!"_ For a brief instant, Harry felt that familiar sensation of being freed of all conscious thought. But the killer instincts taking hold negated Voldemort's attempt at mind control almost at once. Harry breathed deeply and spewed more billowing plasma. He was blasted off his feet and slammed into the reactor core, dropping his wand and shield. This time, Voldemort just laid there in a crumpled heap.

_This is it,_ Harry thought sadistically, his heart leaping with murderous joy. _You've got nothing left. It's time to make you pay!_ He crept toward Voldemort, ready to rip him apart...

But just as Harry got within a foot of Voldemort, he felt penetrating cold rip through his upper body. Something struck him from above. Looking up, he saw the SA-X drop down, firing down at him with her ice-spazer combo. _Oh, of all the rotten timing!_ Harry thought as he sidestepped, enraged at how the SA-X had come to Voldemort's rescue.

_Actually, this suits me just fine. The more, the merrier,_ he reasoned as the SA-X landed nearby. He darted toward the SA-X, wanting to pry that armor off with his bare talons. But the SA-X merely fired a super missile, and he had no time to dodge or destroy it. The explosive impact blasted him back several feet, and he skidded painfully along the floor, the bumpy ridges on his back grinding against the metal.

Harry immediately got back on his feet. Looking ahead, he saw the SA-X approach Voldemort, her face cold and impassive. But Voldemort didn't look relieved at all. Harry thought he was imagining things, because it looked like Voldemort was even more fearful and confused than before.

"Wha... W-What the?" he stammered. "How c-can this be? D-Didn't Samus defeat you? And w-why can I not sense..."

But then, just as the SA-X walked straight up to Voldemort, something happened that Harry would never have expected. The SA-X lashed out with her fist, punching Voldemort square in the jaw. A sickening crack echoed throughout the reactor room. He was knocked back a few feet, in Harry's direction, easily within range of his plasma breath. But Harry was rooted to the spot, flummoxed by this turn of events. Why was the SA-X turning on Voldemort?

Voldemort spat blood all over the floor before he got back on his feet. But by then, the SA-X was upon him again. She reached down and clamped her left hand around his throat, then effortlessly hoisted him off the floor. _This can't be happening,_ thought Harry, more confused than ever. _How come the SA-X is turning against him? Did he lose control?_ Deciding he might as well take action, Harry reached into his pocket for his wand. But the SA-X raised her arm cannon and pointed it at him threateningly, all the while glaring at Voldemort. Harry got the message and remained still. He wasn't exactly looking forward to another ice-spazer blast, and she was close enough to make dodging difficult.

And then, something else unexpected happened, something else that rattled Harry to the core... The SA-X began to speak.

"You made a grave mistake, Voldemort," said the SA-X, her voice sounding exactly like Samus's, only impossibly cold and malevolent. She continued to glare at the helpless Dark wizard, her glowing eyes narrowed at him. "You believed you could use my species as a weapon, that you would be able to manipulate us indefinitely. Perhaps you could have. When you brought the X parasites in that pod to your time, they were leaderless and destitute, having lost the sentience and intelligence they had borrowed from the humans and Space Pirates on the B.S.L.. Only the memories they had absorbed and data organically stored in them remained, but with no intellect to make use of it all. Those X in the escape pods were meant to be a sort of 'back-up' in case anything happened, but that pod was the only one to successfully flee. Others with X-Cores inside to guide the others weren't able to jettison in time, or couldn't escape the blast radius."

Harry just stood there, frozen with shock as he listened to the SA-X. All this time, he had thought the fact that the HP-X and the SA-X never spoke made them all the more terrifying. But now, with the way the SA-X spoke, it somehow filled him with even more terror than before.

"So the X parasites you had selected were easily controlled. With the methods you devised, you could have easily manipulated them forever, had you not made such foolish mistakes. You had us sample centaurs and merpeople. Slowly, we regained our sentience, our intelligence. But it wasn't enough for us to break your control over us. Not until..."

The SA-X slowly turned her head to gaze at Harry, her glowing eyes still narrowed. "Samus Aran believed that the X could not copy the soul and emotions of our victims. She was wrong. When Voldemort had you copied, all your personality traits were picked up by the HP-X as well. Though all of your memories couldn't be taken, all of your pride, your love of freedom, your desire to let no one control you…all of those personality traits resided in the HP-X as well. It marked the beginning of the deterioration of Voldemort's mind control. The HP-X slowly began to work around it, using his own magic to slowly erode the charms Voldemort had put in place." Harry gritted his teeth again. The notion of the HP-X being _ANYTHING_ like him, aside from having the same face, made his insides boil.

The SA-X then turned back to glare at Voldemort, who still had a shocked expression on his face. "But your final mistake was resurrecting me. In the time period we came from, it was I who was responsible for guiding the X parasites and overrunning that space station. All of Samus Aran's intelligence and skills were copied by me, and I used all those gifts to coordinate our efforts. Having been resurrected, I could begin doing that again.

"Working in tandem with the HP-X, we slowly chipped away at your charms, combining his magic and my ability to guide the X parasites. And we did it all without raising your suspicions! You were too prideful to believe that your hold could ever be broken! You should have realized something was wrong when the HP-X altered the environmental controls in sector 1 of his own volition, or when I purposely made a detour to help the HP-X recover when you ordered me to ambush Harry at the docking bay. With the HP-X's help, I learned how to send you false memories and signals, completely fooling you! Just like I did a short while ago! I made you think that I had battled Samus Aran and lost, but in reality it was I who destroyed the final pillar on purpose, to open the way for her so the two of you would fight!

"But everything didn't go smoothly for us this whole time, I'll admit. After we attacked the Handu Mountain Preserve, the HP-X and I felt we were ready to put the finishing touches on our plan to break down your control for good, to rally all of the X parasites together again, under my leadership. But then, Samus Aran and Harry Potter arrived here, and that changed everything. We had to go and concentrate on them. But when you planned to have Samus Aran come and fight me, I saw an opportunity and seized it. I purposely allowed her to make her way here. I knew the two of you would tear each other apart, and then, I could move in and finish off the both of you! I've already killed Samus Aran, and now..."

The SA-X let that sentence dangle for a second, but only a second. She slammed Voldemort's battered body onto the cold metal floor, and Harry swore he heard bones cracking. Then, in one swift motion, the SA-X kneeled down and plunged her outstretched hand into Voldemort's chest, her fingers digging in deep. A second later, yellow-green slime bubbled out of her fingers, slowly pouring into Voldemort. The whole time, Harry just watched dumbly.

For a few moments, there was an enraptured look upon the SA-X's face, an expression of euphoric glee, as if she had awaited this moment for a long time. But after a while, her expression turned to one of shock. "What is this?" she spat in a confused voice. But her enraptured expression came back almost immediately. "Oh, very clever. Perhaps you weren't so overconfident after all. But there will be time for that later, once I take care of Harry Potter here, the last one who can possibly oppose us..."

Harry continued to watch, nonplussed, as the SA-X deposited her parasitic slime into Voldemort's unconscious body. Harry saw Voldemort's head begin to transform into that noxious ooze, but it suddenly receded into his robes. It was as if Voldemort was shrinking into his clothes, but in reality, Harry knew that the SA-X was sucking up that slime, to store samples of Voldemort's cells and DNA.

At last, it was done. All that remained of Voldemort was his robes, wand and shield. The SA-X shut her eyes as she slowly stood up, still looking ecstatic to the point of madness. She turned to Harry, her arm cannon still aimed at him, then she opened her eyes...

The SA-X's eyes were no longer yellow-green orbs. Now, they were as scarlet as freshly shed blood, with vertical slits for pupils. She glowered at him with those eyes, grinning evilly...

And just one look into those eyes was all Harry needed to realize he was in for the fight of his life.


	23. The Ultimate Warrior

Fusion of Destinies  
a Harry Potter/Metroid crossover  
Chapter 23: The Ultimate Warrior  
4-28-2006  
by Grey-X

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series and all of its characters are the creation and property of J. K. Rowling. Samus Aran and the Metroid series are the creation and property of Nintendo, and was originally masterminded by Gunpei Yokoi (1941-1997).

xxxxxxxxxxxx

For a moment, Harry stared dumbly into the SA-X's eyes, which now looked exactly like Voldemort's. The SA-X simply stared back into Harry's solid obsidian eyes, that enraptured look still etched on her face. No longer did she have the cold, impassive demeanor that he associated with Samus's doppelganger and his own. Every bit of her body language betrayed a sense of exultation, from the sadistic smile that played upon her lips to the way she stood over Voldemort's robes. It was as if she had been waiting an eternity for this moment...

Eventually, Harry got over his shock, his raw instincts coming to the forefront again. Now he had a new enemy to deal with, and once again, his every impulse was to rip apart and destroy. Not only that, Harry could sense the energy coming from the SA-X, which served to fuel a hunger he had never known. However, part of Harry's mind could still think rationally, but reason told him the same thing: destroy the SA-X by any means necessary. _It's all riding on you now, Harry,_ he thought to himself. _Voldemort's gone and so is his hold over them. That means the X parasites will overrun Earth if the SA-X beats you, and then they'll build ships and spread out across the galaxy. It'll really mean the end of the universe if you can't stop the SA-X here and now._

Obeying his overpowering instincts, Harry let out a screech and lunged at the SA-X, talons outstretched. But the SA-X simply let out of a soft chuckle, then jumped up an instant before Harry reached her. Harry clumsily lumbered forward a few feet, and then felt the SA-X slam into his backside with the screw attack, and he skidded across the floor again. Once he came to a stop, Harry breathed in deeply as he picked himself back up, readying his plasma breath.

However, by the time Harry turned around, the SA-X was ready for him. She had her arm cannon raised, her entire body crackling with raw power, creating an intense glow that illuminated the gloom of the reactor chamber. Her arm cannon pulsated with a furious intensity, and this distracted Harry for a second, keeping him from spewing plasma. That proved to be costly, for the SA-X unleashed a wide beam of energy at him. It was impossibly bright, like a lightning bolt, made an eerily shrill noise, and easily swept Harry up, blasting him into the wall.

Lost in a swirl of dizziness and pain for a moment, Harry fought to pry himself loose from the imprint his body made and looked ahead, just in time to see the SA-X readying another one of those blasts. Acting on instinct yet again, he jumped straight up, just as SA-X unleashed her blast, which tore through the wall, filling the reactor chamber with the sound of metal twisting and charring. Harry reached out and grabbed onto the wall, his talons easily sinking into the plating. Looking down, he saw the damage the SA-X's blast had caused. It looked as if absorbing Voldemort's assimilated body had boosted the power of her weapons somehow, and that made the SA-X, without question, the deadliest enemy he'd ever face.

However, that knowledge served to fuel Harry's sense of duty more his fear. He spewed plasma at SA-X while still clinging to the wall. This time, he let loose smaller bursts of fire in rapid succession. But Harry's sense of conviction gave way to fury as he saw the SA-X effortlessly evade his barrage. Letting out another screech, Harry jumped off from the wall as he pulled his wand out, then let loose with both beams and his plasma breath. But his beam was no longer a simple, short burst. Now, it was one continuous blast like the SA-X's, though he couldn't maintain it as long...

His attacks rained down on the SA-X, and aimed his continuous beam so it struck the SA-X at one point, and billowing, blue plasma roared all around her. But as Harry descended lower, the SA-X came at him with the screw attack again. Harry saw it coming and started spinning as well. They collided in midair, hurting each other greatly. Both of them came out of their spin and dropped back down to the floor.

They faced each other again, and the SA-X still had that gleeful, exhilarated expression, as if she was savoring this and believed, without a shadow of a doubt, that he couldn't possibly beat her. That incensed Harry even more, and not only that, he could sense her energy again now that she was closer. Harry finally realized what that meant: like a Metroid, his body was craving that life energy, telling him to suck out every last bit of juice from the SA-X.

Harry obeyed those instincts. He pocketed his wand again and rushed at the SA-X, a murderous gleam in his obsidian eyes. The SA-X couldn't open fire before he reached her, possibly too badly hurt from Harry's onslaught. Harry reached out with his talons outstretched, aiming to sink them into that arrogant, smirking face.

But the SA-X grabbed his right wrist. Harry tried to grab hold of her head with his other hand, but the SA-X brought her arm cannon in front of her face, blocking it, and Harry grabbed hold of that instead. They struggled for a few seconds, and then Harry tried to use his plasma breath, but found that he couldn't. It was as if whatever part of his body that allowed him to spew plasma was exhausted at the moment.

_Oh, hell with it,_ Harry thought angrily. _I've got a hold of her now. I can suck her dry._ With that, he concentrated, trying to figure out how to absorb life energy. Then, he felt a curious sensation in his left arm, as if he had received some sort of shock, and it steadily built in intensity. He felt a strange sense of elation he didn't understand, and assumed it meant he was stealing her power.

_I'm doing it!_ he thought as he continued to struggle with the SA-X. But before he could steal any more energy, the SA-X kneed him hard in the chest. It felt as if she almost shattered his glassy chest, making Harry relinquish his hold on the SA-X. She then clubbed Harry with her arm cannon. _Lovely, that didn't work either,_ Harry thought dejectedly as he got back on his feet. _As long as she's still got some fight in her, she'll shake me off._

The SA-X took aim again, unleashing another thunderous burst of white-hot energy. Harry jumped aside, and her blast struck the floor, upturning the plating. He tried to spew more plasma, and this time succeeded. Harry heard the SA-X let out a grunt as plasma swirled around her, tearing into her armor, and she covered her face. Encouraged by this, he charged again, but once again she reacted with astonishing swiftness, just as the real Samus would have. A spinning kick knocked him back yet again. He barely recovered in time to avoid yet another intense blast from the SA-X.

_You idiot! Don't give in to these instincts!_ Harry thought, mentally chiding himself. _You've GOT to be smarter than that!_ The SA-X lashed out with her new beam weapon again. Harry tried to dodge it, but it clipped him in the leg. Looking down, he saw through the hole in his pant leg; the yellowish scales now covering his leg looked a little charred. _One thing's too obvious: I've GOT to keep my distance and stay a moving target,_ he thought, gritting his teeth from the pain.

The SA-X fired again, but Harry ducked and pulled out his wand. He fired back, catching the SA-X off-guard. His triple blast of continuous energy slammed into her, forcing her back. Once again, her arms were crossed in front of her face. Harry smiled to himself, but soon his joy gave way to frustration yet again as he realized he couldn't keep up the assault for long without bringing himself to the brink of exhaustion. Sighing, he stopped, and almost immediately the SA-X was on the offensive again.

But she retaliated in a different way. Instead of aiming directly at Harry, she pointed her arm cannon straight up. The missile barrel snapped open, and then Harry saw several objects shoot upward. A second later, Harry heard a sound reminiscent of fireworks. Looking up, he saw several missiles rapidly descending.

_Aw, bloody hell,_ Harry thought acidly as he ran to the side, trying to avoid the rain of missiles. Unfortunately, he got caught up in the barrage. One struck the floor directly behind him, causing large pieces of shrapnel to fly out and dig into his scaly legs. Another hit him in the shoulder. Letting out a screech of agony, Harry tried to keep on the move while pulling out the bits of shrapnel. If he still had tear ducts, his eyes would have watered each time he yanked one out.

By the time he was done, he heard the SA-X powering up for another attack. Turning to face her, he saw the SA-X's crackled with energy, and a turbid mist gathered around her arm cannon as well. Harry's eyes widened in shock, knowing what that meant.

The SA-X fired, releasing a continuous blast of icy cold. His legs still aching, Harry ran to the side again, but the SA-X swept the reactor chamber with the icy blast, and Harry reflexively jumped straight up, letting it pass underneath him. He pulled out his wand and cut loose while the SA-X was wide open. His beam tore into her, making a horrible scorching sound, but once again, he could only keep this up for a few seconds.

_I've made a few hits. I've GOT to be wearing her down,_ he thought to himself. Harry tried using his plasma breath again, but the SA-X began space jumped to avoid it. He then tried another barrage of his beam energy, but she deftly bounded in midair to avoid that too. His beam struck the reactor core instead. For a second Harry feared he might have damaged it, but no warning sirens went off. Then, all of a sudden, she came out of her spin and rapidly fired super missiles at Harry. Harry used Reductor Curses to pick them off, but they had gotten too close for comfort.

When the SA-X landed, Harry cut loose with his plasma breath. Luckily, he caught her by surprise that time, but she immediately retaliated by sending up another volley of missiles. But Harry was ready when they rained down this time. _Oh no you don't,_ he thought. _I might have the instincts of a monster, but you can't catch me with the same trick twice._ With a few well-timed Banishing Charms, some missiles were flung back at the SA-X, knocking her silly for a moment.

Grunting, the SA-X pointed her arm cannon again up again, but this time, frigid mist swirled around the barrel. With a shriek, she slammed the barrel against the floor. The plating rippled outward and buckled, and thick, spiky stalagmites of solid ice erupted from the floor, as far away as thirty feet from the SA-X. Not only that, bursts of frigid mist spewed upward in many spots. Fortunately for Harry, none of the spiky stalagmites came close to impaling him, but a geyser of freezing mist made him drop to his knees. Even the hot, flowing saliva in his mouth felt as if it was beginning to freeze.

_No! Don't let her do this! You're a sitting duck!_ Harry angrily thought to himself. He slowly stood up, but his entire body felt like it would soon shatter to pieces. Looking up, he saw the SA-X was ready to fire. Harry raised his wand, but the SA-X was too quick. A super missile knocked him back several feet, crashing through icy stalagmites.

Harry got back on his feet as quickly as he could. He expected to see the SA-X readying another beam, but once again, her next move took him by surprise. She jumped straight up, and, to Harry's utter astonishment, went into morph ball mode. Not only that, she levitated several feet above the ground as a ball. _What the hell? Why's she doing..._ But the SA-X started spinning in midair while energy crackled all over her ball form. Without warning, a small, glowing, yellowish mass shot out from her and toward Harry. Harry dashed aside, not knowing what it was. When he looked back, he saw a wave of thermonuclear energy spread out from where the projectile hit.

_Oh no...she's lobbing power bombs at me!_ Harry realized. For the first time since his transformation, he felt a twinge of panicky fear. Extreme cold was his greatest weakness, but thermonuclear fire wasn't exactly inviting either. He ran on, figuring that he was swifter on foot than while space jumping, but several times the resulting explosion came dangerously close to enveloping him. _I don't bloody believe this! There's no way to keep her down! I just can't hurt her enough before she goes on the offensive again!_

Eventually, Harry ran behind the reactor core so that it was between him and the SA-X, figuring she wouldn't dare lob a power bomb directly at it. As he did so, a possibly came to him, but it was one that he didn't relish. _Why didn't I think of it before?_ But he knew the answer: the instincts of his Metroid form goaded him into fighting rather than thinking logically. _If I can damage that reactor, then the entire station will go up, just like in some of those stupid sci-fi movies Dudley always watches! That'll get rid of the X forever!_ Harry knew that that would mean sacrificing his own life, as well as Samus's. _But Samus would make the same choice, were she in my position. Adam already did the same thing on the Bottle Ship, to ensure Samus lived. We'll have to return to favor now,_ he reasoned. He aimed his wand at the reactor core, readying the biggest blast he could muster. _Ron, Hermione, I'm sorry. I won't be making it back alive..._

Just as he was about to unleash his beam, Harry saw that, to his horror, the SA-X had zoomed around the reactor core while still levitating as a ball. Before he could even gasp, another power bomb was lobbed at him.

_Oh crap!_ he thought dejectedly as he tried to dash aside. But he had been caught off-guard, and though he avoided a direct hit, Harry still got caught up in its blast radius, and it was enough to make him collapse from the fiery pain. When he finally managed to get up and look around, the SA-X stood over him with her powered beam ready. The blast of white-hot energy struck him at point-blank range, sending him flying back into the wall yet again.

Harry pulled himself off the wall, but he immediately collapsed to the floor, his entire body screaming in agony. This new body of his, though tough, was not impervious to harm, and now SA-X had pushed him to his limits. Harry was certain one more blast would be the end of him.

He looked up, and sure enough, the SA-X had her feet firmly planted, some fifty feet away, between him and the reactor core. _Ready to block anything I shoot at it,_ Harry realized grudgingly. As soon as that thought went through his mind, Harry saw that the SA-X was glowing again as she aimed her arm cannon straight at him.

This was it. The SA-X was readying her biggest blast yet, and it would undoubtedly be enough to wipe him out. Harry's new form was too exhausted from the battle to dodge it in time. He could barely stand, let alone run or jump out of harm's way. Harry doubted a Shield Charm could possibly repel THAT much energy, and he couldn't think of any other spells that would do him any good.

The SA-X was just about ready. No time to dodge or jump away...this was it...there was only one option left. Harry raised his wand, which he had miraculously hung onto...

A horrible shrilling sound filled the entire reactor room as the SA-X cut loose. But the instant she did, Harry fired his own beam to parry it, a triple stream of superheated plasma and intense electrical energy, flowing continuously from his wand. Their beams met in midair at a point halfway between them, making a thunderous, booming roar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius Black leaned back in his chair, idly sipping a butterbeer. He was seated at the table in the dining area of the Order's headquarters, trying to wait patiently for someone to arrive with news. The trouble was that Sirius had never been a patient man, not at all. He was one who threw caution to the wind, who had to get down and dirty. If there was a problem, he had to fix it himself, not let others do it for him.

But there was nothing he could do at the moment. Since he was still technically a fugitive, it would be too risky to even step out of the house, even with his dog form. Furthermore, the place where all the problems began was somewhere in space, quite beyond ANYONE'S reach. All except that one person who was thrown back in time to help them.

_Goddamnit!_ thought Sirius irritably as he took another sip. _Who is this Samus Aran anyway? Molly and Mad-Eye seem a little suspicious of her. But then again, Mad-Eye's suspicious of everyone, so it's no surprise some time-traveling mercenary wouldn't exactly earn his complete trust._

Sirius thought back to what he gleamed from other Order members. It sounded as if this bounty huntress was a lot like him: someone who felt the need to take the direct approach and strike at the heart of the problem. No hesitation, consequences be damned, just get the job done. Sirius would've found himself admiring Samus because of that, if it wasn't for what McGonagall told him the other day. Samus seemed to be very close to Harry, and that after only a short time, Harry seemed to regard her as both a mother and older sister.

_The same way he probably thinks of me as both a father and big brother,_ Sirius thought acidly, jealousy welling up inside him, despite himself. _Why is he trusting this total stranger as if he's known her his whole life? I guess she can be trusted, since she gave Harry her cure and seemed so worried about him. She sounds a lot like me, and yet..._

Sirius's thoughts were interrupted by a loud clanking noise from the stove. Looking up, he saw Kreacher prowling around, and had accidently bumped into the stove, rattling some stacked pots. "Out of the kitchen, now," commanded Sirius harshly. Kreacher gave him a scything look, then quickly made his way out.

With Kreacher gone, Sirius was alone with his thoughts yet again. _Samus had better not betray that trust. Dumbledore hasn't found any trace of him since Samus left, so it's obvious he's stowed away on that spaceship of hers,_ he thought. _Heh, I'd love to ride around in that, too. Sure beats those flying motorcycles I slap together. Feh, I guess that's what's really got me down: it's a wild suicide mission into space to safeguard the fate of our world, and Harry didn't bother letting me in on it!_ Sirius couldn't suppress a smile after that thought.

Sirius looked up, thinking about what could possibly be going on beyond the world he knew, in the cold depths of space. Just then, he got the feeling that something important was happening wherever Harry was, something which would decide the fate of...everything.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For a few seconds, Harry succeeded in halting the SA-X's attack, but soon felt fatigue plague him. It was too hard to maintain the beam to begin with, and he was worn out from fighting. He gripped his wand tightly with both hands, trying to focus harder. Only through pure force of will did he succeed.

A minute passed, which felt like an excruciating eternity to Harry. He tried to put more power into it, hoping he could force back the SA-X's beam, or at least parry it until she exhausted herself as well. But he found himself unable to up the intensity, and it didn't seem as if the SA-X was weakening at all. In fact, it seemed as if she was growing stronger. Harry could feel the SA-X's beam pushing back against his own...

_No, I've got to hold on. There's got to be a way,_ Harry thought, but hopelessness was starting to grip at his insides. The SA-X had him by the balls (Did he still have balls? Harry wasn't exactly sure himself.) , and as if she had read his thoughts, she called out to him.

"Why are you still bothering, Harry? Opposing me at this point is useless and you know it! There's no way you can survive this! There's no point in continuing to fight!" she hollered imperiously over the whine of their beams.

"Y'know, I liked you better when you kept your mouth SHUT!" snapped Harry acerbically, now concentrating even harder. Hearing the SA-X suggest he give up only reinforced his resolve.

"But there really IS no point in fighting me anymore, Harry! Because secretly, deep down, you must WANT my species to succeed!" the SA-X retorted.

That arrogant comeback fueled Harry's anger once again, coaxing him to keep going despite his exhaustion. "And what exactly do you mean by that?" cried Harry defiantly.

"Don't try to kid yourself Harry," replied the SA-X calmly, her voice barely audible over the whine of their beams. "Don't forget, even though the HP-X couldn't copy of all your memories, we still learned plenty about you from him. Your fears, your desires, your beliefs... I know that for ten years, you suffered at the hands of your relatives, simply because you were born as something different than them. Don't try and fool yourself Harry. Because of that, you now rightly believe that too many non-magical people of your species give in to hate and prejudice, ostracizing anyone perceived as different, branded as dangerous...

"And not only that, we both know that you were devastated when you found out the Wizarding world you belonged to was no better, was hardly the utopia you believed it would be. You quickly found out there are wizards and witches who are as blinded by arrogant prejudice as the Dursleys, and Voldemort is only the most extreme case."

Harry stopped to consider this as he struggled to maintain the beam blast, the only thing keeping the SA-X's power at bay. The SA-X was right. All of those thoughts HAD gone through his head at one point or another...

"And let me tell you right now, the future Samus is offering you is hardly any better!" continued the SA-X. "It will take humanity many, many years before they finally get over their petty differences and come together to explore space. Millions upon millions will suffer in the interim! And then, even after Samus Aran's precious Galactic Federation is formed, war will not end! Don't forget about the Space Pirates! None of the sentient species of this galaxy will ever truly abandon their primal instincts, their capacity for warlike behavior, their potential for sheer wickedness. Not even the Chozo, as evidenced by the fact that they forged Samus Aran into what she became.

"That's were we come in and rectify that, Harry Potter... My species can bring about an end to all wars, all conflicts, all suffering! By taking over Earth, we can ensure that humanity will no longer be divided like it is now. Your entire species will finally come together, today, united with a single purpose! Think of it, Harry, no more wars against Dark wizards! No more terrorism! No more worrying about nuclear holocausts! And then, using the technical knowledge we have, we'll spread across the galaxy and unite every other sentient species, and eliminate war and suffering forever!" she cried out hysterically.

"Samus Aran's own private longing to not have to fight anymore, and your own wish for a peaceful world that lived on in the HP-X...that is what motivates us, drives our every thought and action! We're not the universe's end! We're its salvation!" she finished, her voice dripping with madness.

Despite himself, despite the primal instincts telling him to fight on, Harry listened to the SA-X. He hated to admit it, but some of what she said made sense. Humans would always have the potential for evil within them, and from Samus he knew that down the road, humanity would encounter species even more hostile and warlike than themselves...

"What'll it be, Harry Potter?" called out the SA-X. "Will you willingly surrender and let my species save the universe from itself, or are you going to stubbornly fight on even though there's no hope?"

Harry knew the answer, reaching his decision in a heartbeat...

He focused harder than ever before, even harder than when he and Voldemort's wands connected, on fighting his own fatigue and forcing back the SA-X. "Sorry, SA-X. You can gain knowledge from your victims, but obviously, you can't learn. You got the wrong idea from me and Samus! You X are no better than any other species, trying to force your will upon others!" he hollered. Though, in truth, he found himself sympathizing with the SA-X, the way she wanted to end all wars across the galaxy. But he knew, deep down, that her way wasn't the right way. _If the people of this galaxy are to live in a world without war, we'd have to learn to do it ourselves. And I'm sure Samus would agree..._

Unfortunately for Harry, his defiant stand seemed to egg on the SA-X even more, and her output of power skyrocketed, pushing back Harry's own beam, slowly but surely. _No, I can't let her do this! I can't let her have her way!_ he thought furiously. But the SA-X kept pushing back, despite the fact he was focusing every iota of his being. _I'm giving it all I've got, and it's not working! It really is hopeless..._ Once again, Harry contemplated giving up, seeing no way to keep on fighting. His body was pushed beyond its limits, and the SA-X showed no signs of letting up.

But then, he heard a voice whisper in his ear. No, he heard that voice in his MIND. And it sounded hauntingly familiar.

"Giving up, are we? That doesn't sound like you, Harry. What happened to the man who swore he'd go down fighting like his father?" said the voice. Harry almost dropped his wand out of shock. He also almost dropped it when he recognized the voice. He had only heard it distantly before, but still, he knew who it was. It WAS his father, James Potter.

"He's right," came another faint voice. "Could this be the boy I gave my life to protect?" Harry recognized that voice, too. His mother, Lily Potter.

"Mum? Dad?" Harry cried out in disbelief. He had to be hearing things, the stress of the battle must be making him go crazy... Still, despite himself, he called out, "You're here?"

"We'll always be here, Harry," said his mother calmly. "Never forget that."

"I'll be here, too," came a third voice, that of a young man's. "Come on, Harry. You didn't get as far as you did in the Triwizard Tournament by quitting whenever thing's got tough." It took a while, but Harry eventually recognized that voice as well.

"Cedric Diggory?" Harry cried out disbelievingly. He wildly looked about, expecting to see their ghosts, like he did that night in the graveyard. But if they were around, he couldn't see them, possibly due to the light from the colliding beam attacks. "You...you're here, too? Why? H-How..."

Harry's queries were rudely cut-off by a fourth voice. No, not a voice, but a sharp, bird-like screech that sounded eerily like the primal battle cries that he himself had periodically let out earlier. A screech that betrayed sadness, along with primal instincts he shared. And he heard that shriek over and over, as if whatever it was was trying to tell him something...

"Oh no, that can't be...it's impossible!" cried Harry. "How c-could THAT thing possibly, there's no way..."

"Harry, don't you see?" said James Potter. "Even the Metroid hatchling, a beast that operates on instincts, understands perseverance. You must not give up, Harry. You know that the SA-X cannot be allowed to win."

"We're all pulling for you, Harry," said Cedric.

"You've gotten past everything else life has thrown at you, Harry," said his mother. "You stopped Lord Voldemort cold with your sheer willpower. You can beat her, too."

"You can do it, son," said his father. "I know you can."

Harry kept looking about, trying to see if their ghosts were really there, any indication he wasn't imagining all of this. Then he looked straight ahead. The SA-X's beam hadn't forced back his own any further, but if he gave an inch, then it would be over for him, and Earth. Harry tried to put more into his attack, but he was beyond exhausted and his body didn't have much else to give. Then he thought back to the words of encouragement he had just heard. "No, they're right. I can't give up. I WON'T give up!"

And then, he felt strength surge back into him, as if he just tapped into a fresh reserve of power. No, it wasn't like that, it felt as if some other force, some other entity, was reinforcing his strength, lending him power. Harry wasn't sure, but it felt as if, at that moment, his hands weren't the only ones gripping his wand tightly. It felt as if other hands were now put over his, lending him extra strength. _Everyone, is that you? Are you doing this?_ he silently wondered. But he received no reply. And he didn't look down at his hands to see if anyone else really WAS holding onto them. He was far too focused on repelling the SA-X's attack.

And then, slowly, ever so slowly, he felt his beam push back the SA-X's beam. At first, it was only a few inches, but a moment later, he managed to push it back an entire foot. And then several feet. Slowly but surely, he was repelling her power.

"What the... THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" he heard the SA-X cry out. "I don't know how you're doing this, but I won't let you beat me, Harry Potter! War and suffering must be eliminated! This galaxy must be saved!"

_Your way is hardly salvation,_ thought Harry bitterly, but at that moment, forcing back her beam became harder to do, as if the SA-X herself had just tapped fresh reserves.

"Don't let up now, Harry!" cried his mother, her voice sounding much closer now. "Hang on just a little longer! You've got her!"

Harry didn't turn to see if his mother was indeed right next to him. He instead heeded her advice and kept his focus, staring straight ahead, filled with a determination to blow the SA-X away. He thought of his best friends Ron and Hermione, the rest of the Weasley family, Neville, Luna, his dream-girl Cho, his godfather Sirius, the teachers he respected and trusted, everyone he knew in the Order of the Phoenix. Even the faces of Draco Malfoy and the Dursleys. Even they were worth saving...

And then the image of Samus's face appeared in his mind's eye, the one he came all this way to fight for...

Further and further he pushed back the beam attack, and now it was his own that threatened to overwhelm the SA-X. Harry couldn't see her face due to the lightshow, but he swore that at that moment, her face must have been one of shock and unmitigated terror...

"No! I don't believe it! I... YEARRGGHH!"

Harry finally succeeded in forcing back her beam, instantly blasting the SA-X off her feet. She was slammed forcefully into the base of the station's fusion core. Energy crackled all around her, sparks and explosions erupted all around the core's base, and the air was filled with the SA-X's deafening inhuman scream, along with blaring alarm klaxons. Red lights started flashing in the reactor chamber, casting a blood-red glow everywhere.

But before he could dwell on any of that, Harry heard three different voices yell, "NOW!" punctuated with a loud chirp that wasn't his own. Harry allowed himself to be governed by his base instincts one last time. Despite the overwhelming exhaustion that still plagued him, he found the strength to sprint forward. The SA-X was kneeling beside the core, only dimly aware that he was fast approaching. He weakly raised her arm cannon, but it was trembling. But Harry leaped up anyway, and came down behind the SA-X, landing on her back.

"As Muggles say, it's GAME OVER!" cried Harry, planting his hands on the sides of the SA-X's face, sinking razor-sharp talons into her skin. Without hesitating for an instant, he started to drain the SA-X of all her energy.

The SA-X screamed again, so loudly it made Harry wince and almost release his hold. He held on, determined to suck the SA-X dry. But after a few moments, Harry felt as if his skull would burst wide open. The SA-X had such tremendous reserves, and his body couldn't possibly hold it all. It was truly a miracle that he had overcome her. It if wasn't for the help that came at the last second, he would've been finished. _Was it really them? Mum and Dad, Cedric, and the Metroid hatchling? Were they really all here?_ Harry looked around, but there was no one in the reactor chamber besides the SA-X and himself.

Harry tried to keep sucking energy out of the SA-X, as much as he possibly could. However, it looked as if the SA-X still had some fight left. She slowly stood up. Harry didn't think much of it, but then she slammed backward into the core, and Harry was hit by a jolt from exposed power relays. He loosened his hold and dropped down. The SA-X then slowly turned around to face him, her arm cannon raised...

But the look on her face was one of utter defeat. Blood was seeping down her face from where Harry's talons had sunk in, dripping onto her armor. She was limping and her arm cannon still trembled. And then, to Harry's utter relief, the SA-X finally collapsed into a heap.

It was finally over. Harry breathed a sigh of relief as excess energy crackled all around his body, which was glowing fiercely. Voldemort was dead, and the SA-X, the last of the X-Cores, was finally beaten. All that was left for Harry to do was finish her off. After that, the X parasites would be leaderless, and then Adam could find a way to start the self-destruct cycle. He looked down at her lifeless form. She lay on her back, her lifeless eyes (which still looked like Voldemort's) staring blankly up at the ceiling. Except for those eyes, her face was exactly like Samus's... _Samus..._ Harry thought sullenly. _Wait a minute, where is she right now?_

And then, it came back to him. He had left her back in Voldemort's private little part of the station, back where Voldemort had almost ended her life. And suddenly, the SA-X's chilling words rang in his head: _"I've already killed Samus Aran, and now..."_

Horror swept over Harry as he realized the awful truth. The SA-X must have dealt Samus a death blow right before moving in to assimilate Voldemort. He had been so confused when the SA-X turned on Voldemort, her words hadn't registered in his mind, and during the fight he was worked up into such a frenzy. _Oh no, oh no, it's all because I left her back there! And because I wasn't thinking straight! It's all my fault!_ he silently lamented, sickened by how he had let himself be ruled by instincts telling him to fight and kill. He looked back down at the SA-X. Right now, Samus must have looked just as lifeless. Then he noticed his glowing body, and a possibility came to him...

Harry looked back up at the hole he made using the shinespark, then back down at the SA-X. _She can wait,_ Harry decided. _I've got something more important to do._ With that, Harry began space jumping back up to the hole, leaving the SA-X behind.

Soon enough, Harry was back in the chamber where Samus and Voldemort had fought. He instantly spotted Samus lying on the floor and rushed to her side. Harry felt his insides freeze all over again when he saw the damage done to her suit, how lifeless her eyes looked...

But amid his shock and grief, Harry slowly became aware of something. He could still sense a tiny bit of life energy emanating from Samus's body. Could that possibly mean there was still hope?

Harry knelt down beside her and propped up her body so Samus was in a sitting position. Then he got behind her and gripped her shoulders. _This worked once before,_ he thought to himself, trying to ignore how Samus's head bobbed like a puppet's. _Now, how does this work?_ he silently wondered. He thought about what he wanted to do, what needed to be done. He tried to focus all the excess energy he sucked out of the SA-X, as if to will it into Samus's body.

For a few agonizing seconds, nothing happened. Harry gritted his teeth in anger, saliva oozing through pointy teeth. But then, as he continued to focus, something happened. The stress from holding onto all that power...it was slowly being alleviated, as if it was being drained somewhere else. Harry looked down, and saw that a faint, white glow enveloped Samus's armored body. And after a few more seconds, something else happened. The sickly greyish shade of her membraney covering reverted back to its usual teal color, and all the cracks were disappearing.

_It's working!_ Harry thought jubilantly, willing more of his excess energy to flow into Samus. _Her suit's being repaired, but what about her body?_ he wondered. Samus showed no signs of waking up from her coma. _No, you've GOT to be getting better. You can't be dead, you just can't,_ Harry thought as he poured more stolen energy into Samus.

After a while, Harry had nothing left to give. He had poured ever bit of energy he drained from the SA-X into Samus. However, there was still no sign of Samus coming out of her comatose state. He could barely hear her ragged breathing, and it sounded no different than before the energy transfer. Still kneeling, Harry hugged Samus close to him. Once again, he'd be crying if he still had tear ducts. He shut his eyes tightly, convinced he had been too late...

A loud, sputtering cough made him open his eyes again.

Harry saw the Samus had raised her head a bit, moving ever-so-slightly. Her arms were still drooping at her sides, though. "Samus, you're OK?" Harry asked, unable to contain his relief.

"Urggh, Harry," Samus groaned. Harry stood up and walked to Samus's side, but kept one hand underneath her arm to support her. "W-where...w-what..."

Harry looked at Samus's face. Her eyes were out of focus, and she still looked utterly exhausted, a feeling he shared. Fighting the SA-X had taken almost everything he had left, and rechanneling all that power had pushed his new form even farther, far beyond what it was supposed to be able to handle. "The SA-X almost killed you, but don't worry, you should be fine now. Let's just say the way I brought you back...it was poetic justice."

For a few seconds, Samus said nothing else, continuing to stare blankly ahead. "H-Harry, what d-do you...h-how," she stammered, but then it dawned on her. "W-wait a minute, y-you healed me in tha-THAT way?" she asked, sounding awestruck.

"Yeah, and it wasn't easy," said Harry. "Turns out the SA-X wasn't entirely under Voldemort's control, and was waiting for the right opportunity to take him out."

Something else seemed to dawn on Samus. "That m-must've been why she let me in..."

"That's what she said, right before she turned Voldemort into slime and sucked him up," replied Harry. "But don't worry about her. The SA-X won't be going anywhere for a while. Can you stand up?"

"Urgh, lemme try," Samus groaned, shutting her eyes. He saw Samus try to move her legs, but he guessed they probably felt like lead at the moment. He tried to hoist her up...

And then he felt waves of icy cold pierce his backside.

Harry let out a screech as he turned around. His eyes widened in shock when he saw the SA-X standing roughly twenty feet away, arm cannon raised. She slowly took measured steps toward them, her body language still betraying fatigue. But obviously, it didn't stop her from firing a super missile their way.

"GODDAMNIT!" screamed Harry as he shoved Samus aside, then dashed out of the missile's path. He glared at her with pure hatred. _Just like Voldemort, you just don't know when to die!_ he thought vehemently as he breathed deeply. But he was too slow. SA-X sent more super missiles his way, and he couldn't dodge them in time. They blasted him back into the wall, and he painfully slid down it. Then the SA-X followed up with a few blasts from her ice beam...

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Samus watched everything unfold while lying on the floor, now paralyzed by shock as well as pain and fatigue. Her eyes darted back and forth from the SA-X and Harry, who leaned helplessly against the wall while being peppered with SA-X's ice beam, unable to fight back. She felt her insides freeze as if she was being hit with it too. Just like almost any other Metroid, Harry couldn't take that abuse for very long... Harry was too fatigued from fighting the SA-X before, and from putting so much effort into reviving her...

Harry fell unconscious beside the wall, finally unable to take anymore. But the SA-X stopped suddenly when a faint glow emanated from Harry's body. It quickly faded away as soon as it began, but then, an instant later, his body slowly changed again. Talons turned back into fingers and toes, sallow scales and slimy armored covering turned back into flesh, pointy teeth resumed their normal shape, the rows of bumpy ridges along his backside receded... Those glassy, obsidian eyes turned back into his normal, green ones... His hair went back to its normal length, no longer clumped together in quills, his chest reverted to normal, the pulsating nuclei gone...

_He-he changed back?_ thought Samus as she tried to get up, but it was still difficult. _How did that happen? How is..._

Her thoughts stopped, her brain locked up, when she saw the SA-X aim at Harry again, ready to fire. Now, only one more ice beam blast would surely kill him.

Memories came flashing back, hitting Samus like a tsunami. The Mother Brain reviving herself and attacking the Metroid hatchling as it bravely tried to save her...and then delivering its death blow as it tried to move in again, all the while she watched helplessly...

_No, not again. I WON'T LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN!_

Samus then reacted with the speed of thought, heedless of her exhaustion and the pain racking her body. She raised her own arm cannon and fired off an ice missile. The SA-X was instantly encased in thick crystals of ice, but cracks started forming almost immediately. However, by the time the SA-X had freed herself, Samus was finally back on her feet, a shot charged.

"Stay away from him you HEARTLESS BITCH!" cried Samus furiously, her heart burning with pure hatred. Then she fired. Her charged blast ripped through the SA-X, and she incessantly kept up a barrage of beam shots, all of which tore through her doppelganger as well. She forced the SA-X back, away from Harry...

_You're not getting anywhere near him! I'm not going to fail anyone else again. NEVER AGAIN!_

Eventually, the SA-X managed to retaliate, sending a super missile her way. But Samus just laughed as she jumped and came at her with the screw attack. The SA-X was still too weak to jump away herself, and she got knocked to the floor. She stood back up, but Samus was already upon her. She will her fins to extend as she ran at her, then plunged them downward into the SA-X's right shoulder guard, slicing into it as if it were paper.

Samus stared into her doppelganger's eyes one last time. There was no smug look in them now, no prideful bitterness. Now, those scarlet eyes only had the look of utter defeat. The SA-X knew that Samus finally had her. Her mouth was open, gaping, as if desperately drawing breath.

Samus glowered at her, and was pleased to see her flinch. "I swore I'd put you back where you belong, and I meant it," she spat. Then, in one lightning-swift motion, she retracted her fins and slammed her fist through the SA-X's armored chest. Just for good measure, she extended her fins again, and they burst through the SA-X's right side, one of them going through her upper arm.

The SA-X gasped again, and a second later, her eyes rolled back into her head as it sagged to the side. Slowly, her skin on her face began to shrivel, as if all of her fluids were draining away, and her hair started to turn grey. It looked as if she was being mummified. Her armor started turning into an ashen grey, and cracks formed all over her suit. After what seemed an eternity, what was left of the SA-X crumbled away into dust, leaving nothing but a pile of her remains on the floor.

_It's over,_ Samus thought, breathing heavily as she stared at the pile of dust. _At last, it's finally over. Voldemort, the HP-X and SA-X, they're all gone. No one's around to control the X now. Now I just have to find a way to start the self-destruct cycle and get Harry out of here..._

After remembering about Harry, she ran as quickly as she could to his side. He was still lying against the wall, unconscious. _Oh no, Harry. Please be alright._ With her suit on, she couldn't check for a pulse, and without her helmet's visor she couldn't get his vitals. Left with only one choice, she put her ear close to his nose and mouth.

She couldn't hear him breathing.

"NO!" she cried out as she laid his body down on the stone floor. Without even thinking, she put her index and middle fingers against his breastbone and forcefully pushed down again and again. "Come on, Harry, you've got to survive!" she pleaded as she continued, hoping she was gentle enough. She could easily break his rib cage if she wasn't careful.

_How many times am I supposed to do it?_ she thought to herself, going over what the Chozo taught her about the anatomy of her own species. After pushing down against Harry's chest about twenty times, she tilted back his head and planted her mouth over his. After forcing air into his lungs twice, she went back to pressing down against his chest. _Come on Harry, wake up! I can't be too late. You've got to live!_

She went through the cycle again, but still there was no change. Samus was on the verge of tears. _Please Harry, don't die on me! I can't have anyone else die on me! I just can't. I..._

She brought her face down to Harry's to force air in his lungs again, but as she was about to, she was startled by a sputtering cough from Harry. "Urgh," she heard him groan weakly.

"Harry?" she exclaimed joyously. Words could not describe the relief she felt just then. Harry coughed some more, but looked as if he could breathe normally again.

Harry's eyes slowly fluttered open to see Samus's face hovering only inches above his. "Uhh, Samus. Where, what..."

"Don't try to talk right now, Harry," said Samus as she slid her arm underneath his back, helping him sit up. "Just concentrate on breathing steadily for now, give your body some time to recover. I had to resuscitate you."

"Re-resusci..." Harry spluttered weakly as Samus forced him into a sitting position. "What, you mean CPR? That thing you do when...when someone's not breathing and you..."

"Cardiopulmonary resuscitation, yeah," replied Samus. Harry then fixed her gaze with a funny look. "What is it, Harry?"

Harry just let out a weak laugh. "Oh, it's nothing," he said. "I was just wondering if that counts as my first kiss."

Samus laughed as well. "Don't worry, I won't tell Ginny," she said, smirking at him.

Harry chuckled again, but then, his expression suddenly turned gravely serious. He looked down at himself, as if his own body was now something alien to him. "I'm...I'm back to normal," he silently muttered. "How d-did that happen?"

Samus shook her head. "Not sure. I'm still trying to figure out HOW your Metroid DNA actually let you morph into that Metroid-like form. Adam said your cells were undergoing some sort of erratic mutation, but I had no idea it would lead to that."

Harry closed his eyes as he continued trying to steady his breathing. After a few moments, he spoke again. "I remember now. The SA-X came at me again. Where is..."

"Gone forever," said Samus triumphantly. "She's back where she belongs."

Harry frowned, as if somehow that wasn't good news. "So she's part of you again," he said. "Well, let's just hope she stays there from now on." Samus remembered how Harry chose to destroy his own doppelganger completely instead of absorbing him.

"Samus, I'm sorry," Harry suddenly said, sounding deeply remorseful. "I-I got so wrapped up with... I got so obsessed with fighting the SA-X that I didn't realize you were still up here. Even though the SA-X said she killed you, I didn't think about it. I..."

Samus just pulled Harry close to her, hugging him against her armored body. "Harry, don't worry about it. What matters is that, in the end, we came through for each other. That we're both walking away from this alive." She felt tears of relief well up in her eyes as she held her friend close, as if to make sure nothing would snatch him away. _I didn't fail this time,_ she thought over and over. _I managed to save galactic civilization as I know it, without having to sacrifice anyone. I finally didn't fail._

How long she held onto Harry, overcome by relief, she didn't know. But eventually, something unwelcome snapped her out of her euphoric thoughts: a blaring alarm klaxon. And as soon as it went off, the entire chamber shook. Bits of dust and dirt gently fell from the ceiling as a calm, automated female voice blurted out a dire warning...

**WARNING! FUSION CORE IS APPROACHING CRITICAL MASS. STATION WILL SELF-DESTRUCT IN LESS THAN TEN MINUTES.**

That warning got Samus and Harry to rise to their feet, realizing there was only one thing left to do. "Oh no, the reactor!" exclaimed Harry fearfully. "It got damaged in the fight! This is my fault, I must've..."

"Forget about it, Harry," said Samus as calmly as she could. "We were going to have the station self-destruct anyway once we got rid of Voldemort. This just simplifies things."

"Samus, your helmet!" cried Harry, pointing to a spot a few feet away. Harry pulled out his wand and summoned it to them, but immediately collapsed from exhaustion.

"Harry!" Samus cried. She put her helmet back on, then scooped Harry up. As she slung him over her left shoulder, she closely examined the data on her HUD. All her energy tanks were filled, all her weapons restored, but most telling was a tiny counter that had appeared at the bottom of her HUD...

They had exactly nine minutes until the fusion core went critical.


	24. Time Bomb Set! Get Out Fast!

Fusion of Destinies  
a Harry Potter/Metroid crossover  
Chapter 24: Time Bomb Set! Get Out Fast!  
5-10-2006  
by Grey

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series and all of its characters are the creation and property of J. K. Rowling. Samus Aran and the Metroid series are the creation and property of Nintendo, and was originally masterminded by Gunpei Yokoi (1941-1997).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The entire chamber shook again and large chunks of stone and masonry rained down, some falling uncomfortably close by. The alarm klaxon seemed to blare even louder as Samus looked about, trying to decide which way to go. She could either venture down into the reactor room and look for an escape route through there, or try to backtrack the way she came. Samus quickly activated her x-ray visor, hoping to find where that door had magically vanished.

Luckily for them, she found it. It registered quite clearly in the x-ray spectrum. Samus fired a few missiles at that spot while running toward it, easily blowing a hole through that part of the wall. "Hang on, Harry. We're getting out of here," she told her young friend as she ran, holding onto Harry tightly. She ran through Voldemort's private little workplace, and the long hallway beyond it. When she came to the gloomy vertical corridor with the long staircase along the walls, she didn't bother running up the stairs. Instead, she took a deep breath and leaped. She kept jumping from the stairs on one end of the shaft to the other, ascending it in only a few seconds.

_Need to move fast. Doesn't matter if I've got more time to escape than on any other mission...no telling what other problems I'll run into,_ she thought to herself as she leaped up through the large doorway fixed into the floor, which thankfully, had still been open. But as soon as she touched down, the room heaved violently. Bits of the ceiling rained down, some bouncing off the locking pillars noisily. Sparks flew from parts of the wall, billowing steam poured through some pipes, and the blaring alarm was louder than ever. Samus ignored all of that and pressed on, shooting the room's only hatch open and briskly darting through it. She turned right and continued running. A couple of Space Pirates were there in the hallway, but she easily disposed of them with a few ice missiles. After absorbing the parasites, the station's computer spoke up again: **WARNING! STATION WILL SELF-DESTRUCT IN EIGHT MINUTES.**

Samus continued her trek through the main deck, mentally going over its layout, trying to plot the quickest route back to the docking bay. With any luck, Adam had already docked the ship and was waiting for them. From the way Voldemort spoke, it sounded as if he'd left her ship alone. However, someone like Voldemort was, to say the least, untrustworthy, and she had no way of really knowing if her ship was intact and Adam was still online. But there was no time to find an escape pod or the other shuttles Voldemort said he had. Adam was their only ticket out.

After quickly darting through a hallway leading to eerily vacant crew quarters, Samus glanced at her HUD again: they had seven and a half minutes until the station self-destructed.

_Come on, Adam, be there,_ Samus thought nervously as she dropped down a vertical corridor, gripping Harry's unconscious body tightly. _You sacrificed yourself so I wouldn't have to, and even came back from the dead to help me. You've got to get us out of here. Me and Harry both._

Samus pressed on, despite her apprehension. It was not due to worrying about her own survival. It was her worrying about Harry's survival that spurred her to move faster than ever before. _I'm not going to fail him now, not after we've come so far, not after everything we've been through today,_ she thought resolutely. It was failure she feared most, not death. Her own death was something that would inevitably happen. But failure to live up to her responsibilities would only be allowed to happen if she wasn't fast enough, strong enough and smart enough, if she failed to act... She could keep those she cared about from dying sooner than they had to. _He was willing to do so much for me, that stupid little kid. He put himself through so much, and he ended up saving me at the last second...we're going to survive this, together!_

Of course, plotting a speedy route back to the docking bay was a bit of a chore, since she couldn't use any of the narrow tunnels she bombed open earlier, now that she had to carry Harry to safety. And using the screw attack or speed booster to smash through any barriers was out of the question as well.

Eventually, she went through one particular hatch, and on the other side it was a roughly twenty foot drop into a large circular room, which had four support pillars in it. It was dimly lit, but occasionally, a shower of sparks or an explosive burst from the walls illuminated everything. Samus immediately dropped down, and the entire chamber rocked violently. And then, that automated voice spoke up again: **WARNING! STATION WILL SELF-DESTRUCT IN SEVEN MINUTES!**

_I know, I know,_ thought Samus bitterly as she headed for the hatch. She fired her beam at it, but it didn't open. Panicking, Samus shot it repeatedly, but it still refused to open up for her. For a moment, cold numbness took hold, but then calmed herself down and switched on her scan visor. This was one of those doors that had an array of internal locks, which her visor couldn't trigger into releasing.

_Wait, I remember! Harry opened this particular door for me last time, when we headed back after having to destroy that shuttle,_ Samus remembered. It was then that she heard a faint moan from Harry. "Harry!" she shouted, setting him down next to her. He still looked utterly exhausted, naked from the waist up and blankly staring ahead with half-opened eyes. "Harry, I can't open this hatch without you! This is the quickest way back to the docking bay!"

Harry was only dimly aware that Samus was speaking. He let out a weak groan again, then said, "Samus, we're...still on the s-station? What are...where..."

"Harry, listen to me!" Samus said, harsher than she intended to. "You've got to open up this hatch with your magic! It's our quickest way back! Are you listening?"

Harry stared listlessly up at Samus. At first, Samus feared her words were lost on Harry, but then he slowly turned to look at the locked hatch. Then, his every movement betraying his fatigue, he reached into his pocket for his wand. _"Alohomora!"_ he said weakly, pointing at the hatch. It immediately opened for him, and he put his wand back in his pocket. "Alright, now what...wha?"

"Here we go, Harry," said Samus, slinging him back over her shoulder. As soon as she did, the automated voice blurted out: **WARNING! STATION WILL SELF-DESTRUCT IN SIX MINUTES.**

"Not much longer now, Harry. We're almost there!" Samus said as she ran down the hallway beyond the hatch. She opened the hatch at the other end, ran through, and dropped straight down. The yellow-and-black striped platforms had been sliced away when she first arrived, making that quite easy. After that, it was simply a matter of crossing a few hallways, and Samus encountered no more X-hosts on their way back to the docking bay.

Samus shot open the docking bay hatch and ran through. She expected to see Adam awaiting their arrival and ready to depart. However, the docking bay was vacant, hauntingly empty... _Oh no! Without Adam, we're dead!_ she thought fearfully, but then she noticed that, though one set of docking bay doors were still open, something blocked the open pathway...

It looked as if thick, blackened, diseased roots had burst from the floor, shooting upward and growing over the open pathway, forming a sturdy, impregnable wall. And the other docking bay doors...though the rest remained closed, they too had ugly, black roots growing over them. Samus fired her beam at them, hoping to burn them away. However, the large, black roots seemed to suck up her beam's power and weren't harmed in the least. _This is what's keeping Adam out, it has to be,_ Samus reasoned, trying to make sense of their predicament. _But what's causing it? Are they some sort of X-host? If that's the case, maybe a power bomb will..._

However, Samus was snapped back to attention when Harry suddenly let out an ear-piercing scream. His entire body was twitching uncontrollably. "What the...Harry, what's going..." she began to ask.

His answer made Samus's eyes widen with shock. "He's here!" he screamed hysterically. "He's still alive! He's here!" Samus knew that could only mean one thing...

"How's that possible, Harry? You said the SA-X assimilated him! How can..." But her words trailed off when she noticed a faint blip on her radar, just as the station's computer blurted out: **WARNING! STATION WILL SELF-DESTRUCT IN FIVE MINUTES.** Whatever was in the docking bay with them, it was about ten meters behind her. She whirled around, arm cannon at the ready, just in time to see a tall, robed figure aiming a wand at her.

_"Avada Kedavra!"_ bellowed a familiar, cold voice, and a jet of green light shot out at the pair. Samus reacted with practiced swiftness, jumping to the side. As she did so, she tossed Harry's unconscious body up onto the docking bay's upper walkway, where he would hopefully be out of harm's way.

"Not yet, Samus!" cried Voldemort. "It's not over yet!"

Samus touched down several feet away from Voldemort, her arm cannon raised. She stared at him with a look of mingled anxiety and confusion. This was impossible. Harry said he saw the SA-X assimilate the Dark Lord right in front of his eyes. Yet here he was, standing before her, making one last, defiant stand.

And then, something occurred to Samus. "Harry didn't damage the fusion core. It was you, wasn't it? You started the self-destruct cycle. Now that you realize that you can never fully control the X parasites, you're getting rid of them completely."

Voldemort glared at Samus from underneath his hood, his scarlet eyes glistening. "Very good, Samus, very good," Voldemort sneered. "Now all that is left for me to do is ensure that your corpses go up with it!" With that, Voldemort aimed at her again and bellowed _"Glacius!"_

However, Samus easily dodged the icy blast. But as she did, she switched her scan visor on and tried to scan Voldemort, but once again couldn't get any data. Then she tried to scan the black roots blocking Adam's path into the docking bay, and found out something that made her hopeful. They were continuously being supplied with magical energy from Voldemort, reinforcing their cell structure and made them impervious to all harm. _If I can stop Voldemort for good, then I should be able to hack away at those roots and let Adam in,_ she reasoned as she took aim at Voldemort and fired. But then she noticed the timer on her HUD... She had only four and a half minutes to defeat Voldemort once and for all...

And once again, it proved easier said than done. Voldemort merely conjured that silver shield again, blocking all of Samus's shots. Then he took aim himself, and shouted _"Avada Kedavra!"_ Samus dashed aside to avoid the curse, but another one came right after it, forcing Samus to duck. She fired ice missiles, but he easily picked them off with Reductor Curses well before they reached him. Then he continued his relentless assault, continuously using Glacius and Avada Kedavra as he ran around the docking bay, all the while keeping his shield raised.

_Voldemort's not really trying to kill me himself. He just wants to make sure Harry and I can't escape,_ Samus thought bitterly. _He's just keeping me at bay until I run out of time, since he can just teleport away right before the countdown reaches zero._ As if to punctuate her thoughts, the computer's automated voice spoke up just then: **WARNING! STATION WILL SELF-DESTRUCT IN FOUR MINUTES. **Samus then heard Voldemort laugh maliciously after the computer finished its dire warning.

"You hear that, Samus? Only four minutes until I am rid of my two most dangerous enemies!" boasted Voldemort.

_Alright Riddle, you're asking for it,_ thought Samus vindictively. There was no time to play it safe. She decided to do the unexpected. She darted toward Voldemort while firing wildly, then went into a screw roll.

Voldemort immediately brought up his shield again, raising his wand at the same time. But just before she would have slammed into Voldemort's shield, she bounded upward and over him. Before he could cast a spell, Samus aimed directly downward as she passed over him, unleashing a charged shot. The plasma and electricity tore through him like before, but didn't vaporize him. Samus expected this, though, and fired an ice missile upon touching down. It hit Voldemort while he was still stunned, freezing him solid, and Samus managed to hit him with another charged shot before he broke free.

But after freeing himself, Voldemort immediately let loose another Killing Curse, and then another. Samus dodged the first, but the second struck her in the leg, paralyzing her for a second. Luckily, she recovered in time to avoid more frigid mist heading her way. However, Samus was becoming discouraged again, to say the least. _He's too crafty, too powerful, and he can take way too much punishment,_ she thought fearfully. _How can I possibly beat him in time?_

Once again, the gnawing fear of failing those she cared for overwhelmed her, so much so that she barely dodged another Killing Curse. And then, Voldemort tried a new approach: Samus suddenly heard a strange scraping sound and metallic clanking from behind her. Turning around, she saw what looked like a large snake, formed from various machine parts taken from the docking bay and magically animated. Its eyes, which were fluorescent bulbs, fixed on her, and then the machine-snake lunged at her with its mouth open wide, its forked tongue made up of wires, its rows of teeth comprised of shrapnel shards.

But before it could reach Samus, the entire docking bay was filled with the sound of someone bellowing, _"Incendio!"_ Instantly, the parts of the machine-snake began to combust, flames began consuming it from without and within. Then there was the cry of _"Aguamenti!"_ A powerful stream of water struck the mechanical aberration, instantly cooling its metal parts. It exploded in a shower of metal plating, bundles of wires and fragmented circuit boards.

For a moment, Samus stared dumbly at what was left of the machine-snake, and so was Voldemort. Neither of them had expected this...

_He's conscious? He's awake?_ thought Samus, surprised and confused. _He's still got some fight left in him?_ She looked around just as the computer blurted out: **WARNING! STATION WILL SELF-DESTRUCT IN THREE MINUTES. **Sure enough, standing at the other end of the docking bay, closer to Voldemort, was Harry. Somehow, by some miracle, he was back on his feet, standing tall before the Dark Lord. Harry glared at Voldemort. Despite being quite a distance from her, Samus could see the fiery determination in his eyes, his courage, his iron will. Just like her, he would never go down without a fight, no matter what...

Voldemort glared back at Harry, then glanced hesitantly over in Samus's direction. His self-assured expression was gone. He seemed uncertain about who to attack next. Just then, the entire docking bay shook violently, almost knocking all three of them down. A second later, a few steel support beams, ablaze with red-hot flames, fell from the ceiling.

This jarred Voldemort into action. After dashing aside to avoid a falling beam, he pointed his wand at Harry and yelled, _"Avada Kedavra!"_ At first, Harry didn't move at all. There was only a scornful look in his narrowed eyes. The beam of green light sped toward him, unabated. Samus was about to cry out to Harry, tell him to get out of harm's way, but then...

_"Protego!"_

Harry cast his Shield Charm at the last possible second. The instant the jet of green light struck the glimmering, scarlet barrier, their wands became connected by a sort of golden beam. Boiling, liquid gold seemed to drip down from the center, and both Harry and Voldemort seemed paralyzed with shock. Samus looked back from one to the other, unsure what was going on. This went on for several seconds, until Harry spoke in a loud, yet strained, voice.

"Samus, GET HIM!"

Samus got over her shock, realizing that whatever was happening had rendered Voldemort defenseless. She aimed at the Dark Lord, firing several shots in rapid succession. They tore through him effortlessly, and Voldemort let out a scream of agony that was music to her ears. Then, Harry lifted his wand and broke that golden beam connecting their wands, perhaps because he could maintain it no longer. Both of them were blasted backwards, their spines slamming into opposite walls. Then a sort of maniacal laughter filled the docking bay. But it wasn't Voldemort's laughter. It was Harry's.

"You really DO have a dodgy memory, Voldemort!" Harry spat disdainfully, then laughed again. "How could you have forgotten so quickly?"

Samus had sprinted toward Harry as soon as the beam connecting their wands broke. As she ran, she finally remembered what Harry told her about his duel with Voldemort. _Their wands cancel each other out because their cores are from the same phoenix,_ she remembered. _He can counter anything Voldemort dishes out._

Samus then realized that perhaps, in that way, they could beat Voldemort in time...

"Harry!" Samus cried out as she ran up to his side. "Harry, how..."

"I'm fine, Samus," Harry replied. There was a wry smile on his face. He was hunching over slightly, but the look on his face told Samus that he still had plenty of fight left in him. "Let's do this. If we gotta go, we might as well take this wanker down with us."

For a second, Samus just stared at Harry, nonplussed. But then, she smiled, and since Harry couldn't see that, she nodded as well. Then they turned to face Voldemort again...

Voldemort had already recovered and was running back toward them, his shield raised and wand at the ready, his scarlet eyes filled with livid fury. But Harry made the next move. He aimed his own wand and yelled, _"Aguamenti!"_ Voldemort brought up his shield to block the water blast, forcing him back slightly, but Samus moved in to attack Voldemort from the side. Once he realized that she was taking advantage of Harry's distraction, it was too late. Samus unleashed another charged blast that bore into the Dark Lord, eliciting a scream of agony.

But Voldemort got himself together, raising his wand again to spray icy mist everywhere. Samus jumped back, and Harry ran to a safe distance. Samus wondered why Harry hadn't simply jumped out of harm's way, or why he didn't unleash a beam attack earlier. As she pondered this, the voice of the station's computer rang throughout the docking bay: **WARNING! STATION WILL SELF-DESTRUCT IN TWO MINUTES.**

_Running out of time, running out of time,_ Samus thought nervously. She noticed Voldemort was facing her again. He stood about thirty feet away, his wand raised, eyes pulsating with fury and frustration. But Samus also noticed that Harry was some distance behind Voldemort as well. In addition, he seemed to be making some sort of hand signal. He pointed at her while raising his wand at the same time, then he pointed at himself, then at Voldemort. After a little thought, she believed she understood Harry's plan. _Nice idea Harry. Let's hope it works._

She then had her sensors lock onto a target. But the target wasn't Voldemort. It was Harry.

Samus fired an ice missile. Voldemort raised his wand to pick it off, but stopped when he noticed it wasn't coming at him. Harry took advantage of that lapse and sent out a Stunner, landing a perfect headshot and dazing Voldemort for a split-second. Then, in one lightning-swift motion, Harry turned his attention to the ice missile coming right at him. When it was within five feet of him, he cried "_Depulso!_" This sent it spinning towards Voldemort. It struck him in the back, freezing him solid.

"Got you!" cried Samus triumphantly as she sent a charged blast at Voldemort, which ripped through his frozen body. They still had a chance to defeat him in time, but only if she and Harry kept working together. Alone against Voldemort, they could only hope to hold their own...

But when fighting together, Voldemort didn't have a prayer.

_Let's just hope we can do it in time,_ Samus thought glumly, noticing the timer on her HUD. They had only ninety seconds left, and the timer kept on ticking down...

The entire docking bay lurched again and almost made Samus lose her footing. Voldemort, however, somehow kept his balance and took advantage of that. He sent out another Killing Curse, but Samus rolled to the side. Voldemort followed up by bellowing _"Glacius!"_ Another rush of frigid air, rich with frosty particles, sped toward Samus, threatening to envelope her.

However, Harry had been ready for something like that. He had kept his distance, waiting for the right time to act, and that time was now. His cry of _"Aguamenti!"_ resounded over the explosions and creaking in the docking bay. The instant his stream of water made contact with the cold air Voldemort conjured, their wands once again became connected by a beam of brilliant, shimmering golden energy. Both of their bodies tensed up, paralyzed.

This time, there was no hesitation on Samus's part. She immediately aimed her arm cannon at Voldemort and fired non-stop, determined to bring down the Dark wizard for good.

At last, it seemed it was over. The golden band of energy broke again just as Voldemort let out an inhuman howl, and he crumpled to the floor. For a few seconds, Voldemort remained on the floor, apparently in too much pain to try anything else. But Samus kept her arm cannon aimed at him, and charged a shot while she was at it. Harry kept his wand trained on Voldemort as well, all the while inching closer to him. At one point, Harry brought his other hand to cover his scar, and it almost looked as if he were about to pass out again.

Voldemort then propped himself up off the floor, glaring at Samus. His hood had slid off, and Samus could see that his nostril slits were flaring, his teeth were clenched in anger. Not only that, there were several plasma burns all over his head, where blackened flesh seemed to char and bubble. Those livid serpentine eyes met with hers one last time, and then, Voldemort slowly raised his arm and waived his wand...

A loud crack announced that Voldemort had Disapparated, and that sound was immediately followed by the station's computer blaring another ominous omen: **WARNING! STATION WILL SELF-DESTRUCT IN ONE MINUTE.**

_We did it! We forced him to run!_ thought Samus, feeling a swell of satisfaction from not only defeating Voldemort, but doing it in concert with Harry. Somehow, it was more satisfying than any other victory she achieved when fighting alone...

But now was not the time to dwell on that. She fired her charged blast at the black roots blocking the open docking bay door, then kept on firing more beams. "Harry, now that Voldemort's gone, we can kill these roots and let Adam in! We can get out of this alive!" she called out while running up to the roots, firing at them at point-blank range. She felt as if she was mining with a plasma drill, hacking away at the roots. Slowly, she managed to blast them away, burning them away at their base. The severed roots tumbled down around her, but there were several rows blocking Adam's entrance...

**WARNING! STATION WILL SELF-DESTRUCT IN FIFTY SECONDS.**

Out of the corner of her eye, Samus saw Harry run up to the roots, getting the message. He looked beyond fatigued now, especially since he wasn't running on pure force of will anymore. He aimed his wand at one root and weakly muttered, _"Diffindo!"_ A squelching sound was heard as it was severed, and Harry quickly repeated the process with another root.

**WARNING! STATION WILL SELF-DESTRUCT IN FORTY SECONDS.**

The docking bay lurched again as if to drive the point home, almost making Samus and Harry fall down. They kept on relentlessly laying waste to the roots, and at one point, Samus thought she could see the blackness of space beyond the black roots.

**WARNING! STATION WILL SELF-DESTRUCT IN THIRTY SECONDS.**

"Oh come on! We've got to make it through! We've come too far to lose now!" cried Samus vehemently as she kept on firing at the roots' bases. "Harry, back away. I need to use a power bomb. It's the only way to clear all these away," she spat, angry at herself for not thinking of that sooner. Harry nodded and slowly backed away.

**WARNING! STATION WILL SELF-DESTRUCT IN TWENTY SECONDS.**

Samus was about to roll into morph ball mode when her ship smashed through what remained of the roots, instantly knocking her to the floor, pinned underneath several roots. Luckily, Harry had gotten out of the way and wasn't trapped. Adam quickly turned the ship around to face the docking bay door, ready to fly out, and his gruff, computerized voice cut through the din of the doomed station. "Same old Samus. Always blowing up stations and planets. But what's say we get to a safe distance to watch the pyrotechnics, hmm?"

**WARNING! STATION WILL SELF-DESTRUCT IN TEN SECONDS.**

With one mighty heave, Samus threw off the ugly roots pinning her to the floor, then righted herself and ran to her ship. Harry had already made it underneath the ship and was immediately carried up into its interior, and Samus followed a second later. Samus grabbed Harry's weary body and threw him down into the pilot's seat just as her ship lurched forward on its own accord. Samus was almost thrown into the back of the ship, Adam had taken off so fast, but she held on to the seat. She glanced at the timer on her HUD one last time.

**0:03:00**

_We did it..._

**0:02:00**

_We made it together..._

**0:01:00**

_We won..._

**0:00:00**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius Black had almost fallen asleep in his chair when Minerva McGonagall came through the dining room door, Severus Snape following close behind. "Finally, someone..." he started to say, but his words trailed off when his eyes met Snape's. Snape just stared back with a sour expression, looking as if he was trying to think of some sarcastic quip.

"Sorry we're so late, Sirius," said McGonagall apologetically. She was wearing a simple Muggle dress, obviously because she had just come back from some assignment. "A lot of other Order members were on assignments, and mine took longer than expected. As for Snape, he was working with Dumbledore all this time, doing research and trying to figure out if there was any way we can find the X parasites for ourselves."

"It's alright," Sirius said, but he couldn't keep the bite of impatience out of his voice. "So, what's the situation? Anything new? Any word from Samus Aran?"

McGonagall sat down at shook her head. "I'm afraid not. It's been hours since she departed, and has yet to return. At least no more X parasites have shown themselves anywhere else in the world. But we have no way of knowing if she's even still alive, or if she found the hideout in the first place."

"Not to mention it's now obvious that Potter stowed away with her, no doubt thinking that he can accomplish something Samus can't," said Snape bitterly. "It was going to be hard enough for the Headmaster to prove the boy's innocence, but now that he's mysteriously disappeared..."

"Snape, don't even," said Sirius dangerously.

"Of course, I can't say I'm surprised," continued Snape, ignoring Sirius completely. "We all know he likes to be the center of attention, and believes he can always play the hero. Just like his father, he's..."

Sirius was about to fire back at Snape, but McGonagall beat him to it. "Snape, I'm warning you, I'm stressed out enough as it is, and I won't tolerate any of your ranting about Mr. Potter. So kindly shut up before..."

"Before what, might I ask?" asked Snape smugly.

McGonagall didn't say anything in response. She merely aimed her wand at Sirius's empty butterbeer bottle in a lazy fashion, transfiguringit into a ferret that immediately leaped up at Snape, biting and clawing at his face. Sirius just stared dumbly as Snape fell out of sight behind the table, trying to pry off the furry critter. He then looked McGonagall in the eye. "Minerva, that...now I remember why James and I never dared play any pranks on you."

McGonagall smiled. "Naturally," she said, but her smile soon faded. "But in all seriousness, Snape does have a point," she said as she waved her wand again, no doubt to vanish the ferret. "It was quite foolhardy of Harry to follow Samus like that. I didn't want her to go alone, I begged her to take me along...but I doubt there's much that Harry can do either, exceptional as he is."

Sirius glared at McGonagall just as Snape got up from the floor. "It's what I would've done, if I were in his position," he said coldly. "I wouldn't let some stranger go and do the fighting for me."

"She's not a stranger, Sirius," said McGonagall. "Harry and I know her quite well, and I, for one, am willing to trust her. It's the only reason I'm not going out of my mind with worry. I'm confident she won't let any harm come to Harry. She seems to be very overprotective, always watching over him..."

Before Sirius could say anything else, more of the Order arrived. Tonks, Lupin, Moody and Molly slowly walked into the dining room and sat down. "Anything new to report?" asked McGonagall hopefully while Snape healed up the claw marks on his face, looking daggers at her.

Lupin shook his head. "We've all been tailing Death Eaters today, but so far, nothing out of the ordinary. It's as if Voldemort has put all of his plans on hold for the moment."

"All the better, I say," said Tonks. "Less we have to worry about at the moment. Knowing our luck, we'll be up to our armpits in those parasites soon enough." She then shuddered, obviously remembering the massacre at the Handu Mountain Preserve.

"Don't talk like that," snapped Molly. "Mad-Eye and I actually had to FIGHT those things, remember? I'm not anxious to do it again."

"Hopefully, we won't have to," growled Moody. "If Samus is as good of a fighter as she makes herself out to be, they'll all be wiped out before any more come down to Earth."

"Still willing to confide in her?" asked Molly disbelievingly.

"No," said Moody. "I've never trusted mercenaries, and I never will. But she cured Potter, flushed out all the X in the Chamber of Secrets, and volunteered to go and wipe them all out for us. I'm just willing to give her the benefit of the doubt, that's all."

"You don't fool me, Mad-Eye," said Sirius suddenly. "I can see it in your good eye...you see something in her."

Moody took a swig from his hip flask, then fixed his gaze on Sirius with both of his eyes. "You could say that, I suppose. We do have something in common after all. I can tell that she's obsessed with hunting these monsters down, just like we're all obsessed with hunting down Dark wizards."

"I must say that I vouch for her as well, but there's more to her than that," spoke up McGonagall. "I've spent a lot of time with her, and I can tell there's a fragile, tormented soul behind that hardened exterior. And yes, Moody's right...she won't stop until all of those parasites are destroyed."

"I still don't like how she let Harry follow her into the Chamber of Secrets," said Molly.

"She didn't," said Snape coldly. "Potter followed her in despite her wishes."

"Still, she seemed almost happy that he ended up tagging along," spat Molly. "Saving him from that infection with her blood, only to run the risk of him getting slaughtered by another basilisk? Then she dragged him into the Forbidden Forest at night just so he could see that fancy spaceship of hers?"

"Can't say I blame him for that," said Sirius quickly, smiling. "I would've loved to see that for myself, too. I admit I've always loved reading those books Muggles call 'science-fiction'..."

"I'm with Sirius on this one," Lupin chimed in, flashing a weak smile as well. "And as for Harry's willingness to fight alongside Samus, well, I can't say I agree with his decision to stow away. But I can't help but wonder...would any of us have had the courage to do the same?"

"I would have!" snapped McGonagall. "I begged Samus to not go by herself! I pleaded with her to wait until Poppy could prepare the potion for me, so I could go with her! But she wouldn't hear of it. She insisted on going at it alone!"

"In that respect, Samus Aran and Potter are truly two-of-a-kind," said Snape harshly. "They're so conceited, they obviously believe they can save the universe on their own."

"That's not it, Snape," said McGonagall, her tone razor-sharp. "She must have a good reason for not wanting anyone with her, though I'm not sure what..."

At that very instant, Arthur Weasley burst through the door, an overjoyed and ecstatic expression on his face. "THEY'VE DONE IT!" he exclaimed jubilantly. "I don't know how, but Harry and Samus have done it!"

All the other Order members stared at Arthur incredulously for a moment. "W-what do you mean, Arthur?" Lupin asked hesitantly. "How do you know they've succeeded? How can..."

"Because I was at the Ministry when reports started flooding in!" Arthur began. "Muggles all around the world...they're all buzzing about the same thing: some sort of huge explosion behind the moon!"

An uncertain, deafening silence hung over the dining room. It was McGonagall who finally spoke up. "Arthur, are you saying you believe that..."

"Yes!" Arthur spoke up. "Don't you see? THAT had to be where these things were being hidden: someplace behind the moon! Samus must've somehow blown it kingdom come!"

"So it's over?" asked Tonks. "Do we dare believe that it's over?"

A sudden, terrifying possibility then came to Sirius, making him stand up. "And what about Harry and Samus? What's happened to them?"

An awful silence hung over the dining room once more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Samus slowly pried herself off the floor next to the pilot's seat, her entire body aching yet again. She hit the floor hard when the station finally self-destructed, forcefully throwing her forward. All she heard was the faint blips from the cockpit controls and the steady hissing of the ship's life support systems. Her vision was blurry, but soon came back into focus. She looked around, seeing that Harry had been forcefully slammed into the cockpit's controls. His arms were sprawled out against the controls. "Harry?" Samus asked hesitantly. She gently grabbed his shoulder and propped him back against the seat. There was a tiny cut on his forehead, right next to his curse scar, but otherwise he looked fine. His eyes soon fluttered open as well.

"S-Samus?" he muttered weakly, his tone one of uncertainty. "Where a-are...did w-we..."

Adam decided to chime in just then, cutting Harry off. "Take it easy, Harry. We're not dead, if that's what you're thinking," he said calmly. "We were just a little too close to the station went the fusion core went critical, and we were simply caught up in the outer fringes of the blast radius. Aside from some minor damage to the propulsion systems and an overload in the matrix of the hull's deflector shield system, the ship weathered the impact fairly well."

After hearing this, Samus turned to head to the back of the ship, but Adam spoke up again. "There's no need for that, Lady. The engines' automated repair system can easily handle things. We should be able to get underway and return to Earth within minutes. Besides, even though I have no idea just what went on back there, I'm certain that you could use a break."

Samus let out a sigh as she removed her helmet. "Yeah, you could say that," she said weakly.

"And before you ask, I've already taken the liberty of conducting a series of sensor sweeps," added Adam. "Fear not, Lady, for there are no escape pods out there this time. This time, we got them all."

"That's good to know," said Samus. Then she turned back to Harry. "What about you? You alright?"

Harry looked at her with a weary expression and nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine. I'll probably sleep for the next day, though. I'm completely exhausted. Come to think of it, I have no idea how I managed to get back up and fight that one last time. Guess I'm not as weak as I thought I was."

Samus shook her head. "Physical strength and endurance had nothing to do with it. It was the strength of your will that mattered in the end," Samus explained. "I saw you Harry, the look in your eyes...you weren't going to let Voldemort have his way, not as long as there was a breath in your body."

Harry just stared back at Samus wearily, apparently lost in thought. Then he turned to look out the cockpit window, gazing at the splendid view of the moon's surface and the bit of Earth that peeked out from beyond it. Samus gazed out the window as well. Occasionally, a mangled bit of debris from the decimated space station floated by. "We actually did it," he suddenly said silently, making Samus look back down at him. "We saved the universe."

Samus looked through the cockpit window again, admiring the view of the moon and Earth. _He's right, the danger's over now. The Earth, galactic civilization, all of galactic history as I know it... I - we - safeguarded it all. But I have to admit, I've made some narrow escapes before, but that was my closest one yet. And if Harry hadn't tagged along..._ She glanced down at Harry again, and decided to voice her thoughts. "You were right, Harry. I really did need some help this time around. There's no way I could've done all of this without you, especially that last fight with Voldemort. If you hadn't stepped in, it would've been impossible for me to beat him in time."

Harry reached up and put a hand on Samus's shoulder. "Don't mention it. Like you keep saying, I do this sort of thing all the time," he said, a hearty smile now etched on his face. "I was just helping...a friend."

Samus smiled back, then looked back out the window. "Voldemort's still out there, though," she said, suddenly feeling weary and depressed again. "It's a shame we couldn't finish him off for good, or at least bring back some proof that he was behind all of this."

The smile slowly vanished from Harry's face as well. "Not to mention, he could Apparate back in here at any time," he said in a dire tone. This sudden statement made Samus feel anxious all over again, but once again, Adam spoke up with some comforting news.

"That is highly doubtful, Harry," he said calmly. "Most likely, Voldemort believes that the ship's deflector shield systems are still operational, making it impossible for him to reappear here."

"You mean he can't get in if the hull's shields are active?" asked Samus incredulously.

"If that's the case, how come he was able to Apparate in here and kidnap me?" Harry asked harshly.

"Because at that time, I had no data about what I was dealing with," replied Adam. "But after he teleported in and then out with you, I was able to collect some data, and using that data, I was able to recalibrate the shields to prevent him from reforming himself within the ship."

Harry snorted. "You make it sound so easy," he scoffed. He obviously found it hard to believe technology could so easily thwart Voldemort.

"I assure you, it wasn't," said Adam in an almost defensive tone. "When I returned to the station after detecting the fusion core's critical state, I could tell that Voldemort was once again trying to teleport into the ship. The strain on the shield's matrix was intense. He was very persistent, and taxed my systems to the limit. But ultimately, he must have given up."

"So eventually, he gave up and settled on keeping you out of the docking bay with those plants," said Samus.

"Evidently," said Adam. "I tried to blast those vines away with the plasma cannons, but I couldn't damage them at all. I kept on trying, but still had no success, and the weapon systems overheated. Luckily though, you two found a way to penetrate those vines just enough so that I could barge in and retrieve you."

"Yeah, good thing," said Harry offhandedly.

"What I still don't understand is HOW he can still be alive," Samus said, voicing the question that was still nagging her. "Harry said that the SA-X broke the hold Voldemort had on her kind and turned on him. But when we reached the docking bay, there he was again."

"It was probably because the Voldemort we fought as first wasn't the real one," Harry said quickly, with a tone of certainty that startled Samus. She quickly got over her surprise, though, and was about to ask Harry what he meant. But once again, Adam spoke up unexpectedly.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" asked the computerized voice.

"It's because of this curse scar that I can sense whenever he's close, or when he's feeling a powerful emotion," Harry started to explain. "But when Samus and I fought him that first time, I didn't feel a thing. I didn't think much of it at the time, but now I realize..."

"Perhaps Voldemort cloned himself and mentally controlled that clone in some fashion, and in that way he worked with the X onboard the station," Adam suggested. "It would be a prudent way to manipulate and experiment on the X parasites without directly placing himself in danger."

"I wouldn't put it past him, to try something like that," said Harry, agreeing with Adam's theory. "And the SA-X said there was something funny about him while she infected his body. She must've realized something was wrong."

"It's true that there are minute differences in the biochemical makeup between a clone and the original organism," said Adam simply. "I suppose that's even true of a clone created with magic."

"Wait a minute...couldn't you still sense him if he's possessing something that's close to you?" asked Samus, not convinced. "That's how it was four years ago when one of your teachers served as a host for him, right?"

Harry slowly nodded. "That's true, but maybe this time it was a little different..."

"And what about his emotions? With the way we were obliterating X-Cores left and right, you'd think he'd be a little annoyed..." Samus continued.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Insane as it sounds, maybe he's finally learned to keep a lid on his emotions. Like I can talk," he finished with a laugh. "I think it was my anger that triggered me turning into that...Metroid form."

"Forgive my asking, but...what Metroid form?" asked Adam curiously.

Samus quickly explained how Harry had somehow transformed into a Metroid shaped just like a human. Harry stared out the window again while Samus recited all the details. When she finished, he said, "To be honest, I hope I never turn back into that Metroid thing ever again."

"That form certainly came in handy, though. You beat the SA-X that way," Samus pointed out.

"Yeah, but when I was like that...it felt like all I could do was fight and kill. These instincts I had were so...overpowering. It was like...every bit of anger I've felt in my entire life just exploded out of me," Harry said timidly, sounding ashamed of himself. "They say that absolute power corrupts absolutely. I think I understand that now. I'm better off without that power."

"Well, what about the rest of your new powers?" Samus asked delicately. "That reminds me...during that last battle, how come you didn't use your beam or jump around or..."

"It's because I couldn't," said Harry flatly, cutting her off. "I don't know how, but...all that power I had is gone. I feel completely normal now. Maybe I'm better off not having your abilities either, especially since Adam said my body can't handle it."

"If I may, I'd like to add my two bits," Adam suddenly said. "After running some more quick bioscans, I can confirm that, indeed, all of the mutations caused by the absorption of X-Cores are no longer present in any of your cells. Furthermore, the distinctive energy signatures your body gave off from having those abilities are gone as well."

Samus and Harry were silent for a moment. "Any idea how?" asked Harry.

"I have no way of knowing, but perhaps...your own body has rid itself of those mutations and energies," Adam suggested. "It may be some sort of magical effect that you didn't even know you could perform. Perhaps your body purged its cells of those genetic alterations because the use of the abilities they granted were doing you harm, coupled by the fact that you now desire to be rid of them. This is only a hypothesis, though, one which I have no way of testing. Again, my knowledge of your kind is severely limited."

"So...you're saying I'm back to the way I was?" asked Harry, his tone neutral. "You mean I don't even have Metroid DNA anymore?"

"No. The alien genes that were initially spliced into your genome are still present. It is merely the additional mutations acquired from the absorption of X parasites that have been reversed," said Adam. "Furthermore, those specific genes are unlikely to ever be used by your cells ever again, now that the X parasites are no more. You will never come into contact with any more X parasites, so your cells will never pick up the distinctive properties of their life energy. Thus, your endocrine system will not be spurred into releasing hormones that will trigger the transcription of DNA instructions for the enzymes and proteins that Metroid cells use to consume X parasites. In that way, your body will suppress most of those genes and their traits. Aside from being adverse to cold weather, you will be able to live the rest of your life as a normal wizard."

"That's...good to know, but nothing about my life has ever been normal, Adam," said Harry tentatively. "But, if I still have Metroid DNA, I might change back into that monster someday..."

"One day, perhaps," said Adam simply. "I am not sure how or when it could happen, though."

Silence lingered in the cockpit, but Adam eventually broke it. "Harry, you should not let that possibility disturb you. As many great philosophers and leaders have said, it is not one's genes that define what a person becomes."

"Dumbledore's told you the same thing, hasn't he?" Samus interjected. "You once said he told you that choices matter more than ability."

"Yeah, he did," said Harry, sounding like he felt a little better.

"And in the end, you made the right choices," said Samus. "Instead of finishing off the SA-X, you chose to help me first. That proves you aren't a slave to hate and rage. And you made the choice to come and help me fight. That proves you have more courage and determination than anyone."

Harry looked up and smiled weakly. "T-Thanks, Samus..."

"And by the way, the repairs to the engine are complete," said Adam. "Lady, shall I pilot the ship, or would you rather take us in manually?"

Samus thought about it for a second. "Nah. You can go ahead and take us back. I'll let Harry sit here."

"Very well, Lady. Here we go."

Samus felt the ship lurch forward, and saw the moon's surface getting closer. But Adam curved their path so they shot past the moon, and prepared the ship to enter Earth's atmosphere. Soon, the continent of Europe loomed into view. _We're going home, Harry,_ she thought happily. _My...OUR mission's complete._


	25. See You Next Mission

Fusion of Destinies  
a Harry Potter/Metroid crossover  
Chapter 25: See You Next Mission  
6-3-2006  
by Grey-X

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series and all of its characters are the creation and property of J. K. Rowling. Samus Aran and the Metroid series are the creation and property of Nintendo, and was originally masterminded by Gunpei Yokoi (1941-1997).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry, Ron and Hermione stood behind the pilot's chair where Samus was seated. They gazed wondrously at the spectacular view from the cockpit window. As Samus's ship skimmed a few dozen meters over the surface, the three of them got a clear, close-up view of the hilly ridges and valleys of ice that extended as far as the eye could see. Part of him wanted to shiver inwardly at the sight of such an impossibly cold, harsh environment, but for the most part, Harry enjoyed the majestic view, especially since he knew he'd probably never get a chance to see it again.

"As you can see, the entire surface of Triton is covered with frozen valleys and ridges," said Adam. "Triton is Neptune's largest moon, with a diameter of over 2700 kilometers, and there is ample evidence that, at one time, Triton had volcanoes that spewed a slush composed of water and ammonia, which froze on the surface to create the landscape you see now. The surface has a temperature of -235 degrees Celsius, perhaps the lowest temperature in this solar system."

Harry merely nodded, only half-listening to what Adam had to say. He merely wanted to take in the sights and savor every moment of this experience, and he had a feeling that Ron felt the same way. They weren't in class, after all.

However, it was a different story with Hermione. "That's so fascinating! I've looked at this moon so many times with the telescopes back at Hogwarts, and I've always wondered what could have created a landscape like this," she said, her voice trembling with excitement. "Adam, what else can you..."

"Hermione, calm down," Samus said suddenly, turning back to look at her. Her helmet was off at the moment, and once again she wore robes to conceal her fusion suit. "This isn't a study session, just a tour through the system."

Harry half-expected Hermione to shoot Samus a nasty look, but she just breathed deeply and said, "Oh, I am, I am! I've always dreamed of exploring the solar system and seeing all the planets and moons for myself! Believe me, Samus, in this time every little boy and girl dreams of having an opportunity like this!"

"Actually, I don't really recall many witches or wizards sounding anxious to explore space," said Harry. "Mostly, they seem content just looking through a telescope."

"Not my dad," Ron cut in. "The Muggles' obsession with space must've rubbed off on him, too. He talks about it a lot. Too bad we couldn't bring him along. His head would probably explode from excitement," he finished slyly.

Samus looked over to Ron. "Yeah, I bet he would. He was here a week ago and I worked with him. He was completely infatuated by me, and not for the usual reason men can't seem to take their eyes off someone from the opposite sex."

Ron just nodded, and Harry saw that Hermione had rolled her eyes. _What, she's STILL getting jealous?_ thought Harry. Then he noticed that, for one brief moment, Ron was paying more attention to Samus than to the view of Triton's surface. _Well, I suppose it's only natural. Samus IS beautiful in her own way._

He then wondered why he never felt attracted to Samus. He reasoned that it was because he looked up to her like an older sister, or maybe abnormally tall girls just weren't his type. _It's obviously a different story with Ron and George, though,_ he thought with a smile. Then he gazed out the cockpit window again, looking up into Triton's sky at Neptune and its other moons. _Too bad I can't spend every Thursday doing this after classes,_ Harry mused, thinking of how this would make classes with Snape and Umbridge worth it if he could do this every day.

Thinking back over the last few days, Harry felt a little surprised about how peaceful things were now. Now that the X parasites were eradicated completely, that constant feeling of dread that had plagued them was lifted, letting them all breathe a little easier. While it was true that Voldemort had escaped again, and he was still out there, plotting and scheming, Harry felt like he could breathe easy, now that there was no threat of alien parasites laying waste to everything.

Of course, their immediate return to Hogwarts wasn't all that pleasant. McGonagall, Snape and the Weasleys were waiting outside the grounds when Samus's ship landed. _Of course, with the explosion that station made, they must've known we were coming,_ thought Harry, shaking his head as he remembered how he was greeted. As expected, McGonagall gave him a tongue-lashing, Snape took potshots at him, and Molly Weasley almost crushed him to death with that smothering hug only she could do, sobbing the whole time. That would've gone on had not Samus stepped in, demanding they give him some breathing room.

After that, McGonagall demanded that he spend the night in the hospital wing, pointing out how exhausted and worn out he looked. Harry smiled when he remembered McGonagall demanded the same of Samus, after she explained that Voldemort had been behind everything all along, and let it slip she was hit with multiple Killing Curses . Before falling asleep on the hospital bed that evening, Harry couldn't help but recall that night he lay dying, his body infested with the X, and Samus had stayed by him, watching over him...

The next morning, however, everything was back to normal...or at least, what was normal for him, which wasn't exactly good. Monday's classes - with Binns, Trelawney, Snape and Umbridge - were as insufferably torturous as ever. And he once again had to put up with the furtive stares and whispered comments students made whenever he walked by, which made him angrier than ever. He knew that now it was mostly because of the rumors that someone who looked exactly like him had attacked the Handu Mountain Preserve (which, of course, was more than mere rumors), but it still made him mad. He kept thinking that if they knew what he had gone through, seen the horrors he had, they wouldn't be so quick to judge him.

But what made things worse was how he didn't see Samus prowling the hallways anymore. Now that the X were gone, she obviously didn't feel the need to stand watch over the castle. The only time this week he saw her during school hours was when she had to get her alien friends under control. The Etecoons and Dachoras had barged into Tuesday's Care of Magical Creatures class and made a commotion. Samus arrived just in time to get them under control and McGonagall was also there to alter memories. However, before they could, one of the Etecoons had jumped up into Pansy Parkinson's skirt and the adult Dachora headbutted Blaise Zabini in the groin after he sent out at Stunner and missed. Needless to say, Ron said he'd file that in his memory right next to the sight of Draco Malfoy's gang being turned into popsicles.

However, whenever he wasn't busy with classes or homework, Harry and his friends spent every minute they could with Samus. Surprisingly, she didn't resist them at all, almost welcoming the company. And now, here she was, giving them a guided tour of the solar system. It was a Thursday evening, and Samus offered to do this for them. There was still plenty of work to do, but this was an opportunity no one in their right mind would pass up. Even Hermione didn't have to think twice.

They had already seen such incredible sights like the surface of Mars, skimming along its surface and gazing at its expanses of blood-red sands, Olympus Mons, the dried-up river beds and the frozen ice caps. After that, Samus piloted the ship through the asteroid belt, and more than once an asteroid came too close for comfort, making Ron and Hermione jump. They also skimmed the surfaces of the moons of the other gas giants, such as the volcanic surface of Io , and Samus had actually flown the ship THROUGH Saturn's rings, letting them see that they were indeed composed of tiny bits of rock, ice and dust...

Unfortunately, there were no spare space suits in the ship that were functional, so they couldn't actually go out and explore the planets and moons themselves. For the most part, that suited Harry just fine. After dealing with the magma in sector 3, he wasn't anxious to go out on Io's surface. And the surface of Triton...forget it.

All this, she was doing just for them, her newest and perhaps her most cherished friends. It was almost as if she had been with them at Hogwarts all along, and Harry couldn't bear the thought that soon, she might leave forever...

But Harry was jarred out of his thoughts when the ship suddenly swerved to the side. Harry and his friends were knocked off their feet, slamming painfully into the wall. Samus, however, was perfectly secure in her seat. "Sorry about that, people," said Samus. "I guess Adam forgot to mention that those volcanoes occasionally jettison large crystals of frozen nitrogen. Had to act fast to avoid getting impaled by one," she finished sheepishly.

Ron and Hermione glared at her. "A little warning next time," Ron muttered irritably as he picked himself up from the wall.

Samus flashed a small smile back at him. "Well, I suppose we've spent enough time skimming Triton's surface. I think we'd better pull up now." After she said that, Harry felt the ship lurch upward and Triton's icy landscape vanished from view. In a few moments, the ship was once again orbiting Neptune.

Harry glanced out at the gas giant again, marveling its unearthly splendor. They were so close, Harry could almost see the thick, blue clouds moving along its surface. Harry remembered Adam saying that those clouds covering Neptune were mostly made up of frozen methane, sometimes picking up speeds of over 700 miles per hour. Then he noticed Neptune's rings: three distinct ones, and a faint outer ring, which had three curved segments that looked brighter and denser than the rest of it. Adam had said that even in Samus's time, the ring's uneven brightness and density was a mystery.

Neptune's breathtaking beauty wasn't lost on his two best friends, either. "Absolutely divine, that crystal-blue surface," whispered Hermione. "All those times in Astronomy class, when I looked at Neptune...I never thought that one day I'd actually see it for myself."

"Neither did I," said Ron.

"And it looks so majestic with all those moons. Eleven in all, just like wizards always believed," added Hermione. "But of course, Muggles still think there's only eight..."

"To be honest though, I liked the view of the last planet better," said Ron offhandedly. "It just looked so weird with those rings being vertical."

"I agree, it did," replied Hermione. "And I would've enjoyed our time gazing at it and its moons a whole lot more if you hadn't cracked every Uranus joke known to mankind," Hermione added in that haughty tone she got sometimes.

Ron stared at Hermione sourly for a moment, but then, Samus spoke up. "I was wondering, what WAS the point of all those statements about Uranus? I didn't get any of that." Harry stared at Samus blankly. Surely she didn't mean that. But one look at her expression let Harry know she was truly confused by Ron's immature wisecracks.

It was Hermione who spoke next. "Samus, come on...you didn't get all that?"

Samus shook her head. "Nope."

"Oh, this should be good," mused Adam.

"Adam, shut it," said Harry.

Hermione spoke up again, still sounding surprised. "Samus, it's the way the planet's name sounds...Uranus..."

Samus just continued to stare blankly at Hermione. Hermione sighed and shook her head, then said, "Think about it, Samus. When you say it a certain way, it sounds like 'your anus'..."

Samus on staring dumbly at Hermione for a few seconds, but then, suddenly, she blurted out, "Oh! I get it now! I guess it is kind of funny!" She let out a nervous laugh while Hermione looked at her disbelievingly. Harry even swore he heard something like a snort come from the ship's comm system.

Harry facepalmed and shook his head. _No wonder she's not a very social person. So much stuff is lost on her,_ he thought dryly. _For someone who was educated by a super-enlightened race, she can be really slow sometimes._

"Well, from what I understand, it's normal for human males going through puberty to make jokes which would be deemed vulgar," Samus said.

Harry groaned. _Oh, so now the discussion has turned to puberty. Lovely,_ he thought sourly.

"Well, er...yes, that tends to be the case," Hermione said timidly, also taken aback Samus's rather tactless statement. "Girls tend to mature faster, though. Thankfully." That last remark earned her a scowl from Ron.

"Hmmm. I'm not exactly sure that was true of me," said Samus. "Of course, my upbringing can hardly be considered normal by any standard, in any era."

_Let's see...orphaned at the age of two, then raised to be the ultimate fighting machine, a one-woman army... Yep, that classifies as anything but normal,_ thought Harry. _Makes my life look completely mundane..._

"Samus, what do you mean?" asked Hermione. "You mean, you..."

"What? Just because she was infused with alien blood and DNA as an infant, you think that she was somehow exempt from normal human biological functions?" asked Adam tersely.

"He's right. Puberty was insanely frustrating for me. I kept feeling energetic and anxious for apparently no reason, it was harder to focus on lessons, I started butting heads with the elders. And the fact that the Chozo were almost totally ignorant of how human females develop didn't make things easier for them," Samus said, going down the list of details about her childhood. "And then, there was my first menstrual cycle..."

_Oh, please stop,_ thought Harry desperately.

"Yeah, I still remember it. I was out training in Crateria's fields with Bird Grandpa when suddenly my training garb became soaked with blood for apparently no reason. Needless to say, I was freaked out, and the elders had no idea what was going on," Samus went on, heedless of Harry and Ron's exasperated looks. "I was rushed to the infirmary and after hours of examinations, they eventually realized it was merely a basic human biological function. Looking back, it was actually pretty funny, and we frequently joked about it after that." She then smiled, completely unaware that she had revealed far more information than the trio wanted to know.

Hermione looked at Samus with a vacant expression. "That was an...interesting story, Samus," she said hesitantly.

It was then that Adam spoke up, perhaps sensing that a change of subject was in order. "I believe we've spent enough time observing Neptune, everyone. Perhaps we should set a course for the last planet in this system."

"For once, we agree," said Harry, unable to keep the exasperation out of his voice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snape deftly navigated the deepest depths of Knockturn Alley, grateful that it was nearly midnight and hardly anyone would be around. Even Borgin & Burkes was now closed. Still, he pulled his hood over his head, not wanting to run the risk of being recognized. Only Dumbledore knew he was heading here tonight...him, and the one who had summoned him here.

"Severus," hissed a cold voice from the shadows behind him. Snape nervously turned about, and saw a pair of glistening scarlet eyes peering at him from the shadowy cover next to a store.

"Master," breathed Snape as he cautiously stepped closer. "Why here? Why not at our..."

"I do not wish for any of the other Death Eaters to overhear us. Out of all of them, only you know the truth about what happened, I'd like to keep it that way," Voldemort muttered irritably to his double agent.

A soft rustling sound made Voldemort look behind him nervously, but it was only a piece of newspaper being blown down the streets. He turned back to Snape. "Also, I wished to see Knockturn Alley again for myself. Sentimental reasons," he said, remembering the time he spent working at Borgin & Burkes, which also led to him acquiring Helga Hufflepuff's cup.

"I-I see," said Snape uneasily. "I-I must confess, I still find it hard to believe what Potter said about you being..."

"My apologies, Severus, but I didn't feel as if I completely could trust any of my old followers yet, not with a secret of this magnitude," said Voldemort.

"I understand, My Lord. I did, unknowingly, keep you from acquiring the Sorceror's Stone, after all," replied Snape. "But I swear to you, if you had been open with me, I could have helped you. I hate how I unknowingly hindered you yet again, concocting that immunity potion for Dumbledore... And had you come to me later, I could have given you the formula myself, instead of..."

"Yes yes, I regret having to send the HP-X after you like that, but I found it necessary," said Voldemort.

"But what about Lucius? Did you really have to have the HP-X viciously attack him? Those curse scars are unlike anything I've..."

"It was a penance for practically abandoning me all those years ago, when I believed him to be one of my most loyal followers," said Voldemort dangerously. "And don't forget, you thought he finished as well, but I believed the humiliation you suffered at the hands of something that looked like Potter was enough punishment for you."

Snape frowned, obviously flustered. "I suppose you're right, My Lord."

Voldemort flashed a wicked smile, pleased he had put his subordinate in his place. But just then, his shoulder exploded with a burning pain, and his face began to burn as well. One hand flew to his face while the other clutched his shoulder, sagging against the wall.

"Master? What is it?" asked Snape.

"Keep your voice down," hissed Voldemort. "It is of no concern. Some parts of my body still ache from burning plasma."

"Still?" inquired Snape. "Then the salve and elixir I invented were of no use. I knew I should have added more bubotober pus and used less armadillo bile, and..."

"Your concoction was sufficient enough to dull the pain, and my body will heal fully soon enough," said Voldemort irritably, cutting Snape off. "Anyway, to business, Severus. Tell me, what of Potter and the bounty hunter? What does Dumbledore plan on doing with them now?"

Snape cleared his throat. "Incredible as it sounds, it seems things are back to normal for Potter. He went back to classes the day after he escaped as if nothing had happened, though I made sure to drill him enough times during Potions," he said with a sly grin. "It's unbelievable how shrewdly Dumbledore was able to manipulate the Ministry of Magic officials even now, convincing enough people that Potter wasn't actually the one who attacked the preserve."

"Indeed it is," said Voldemort offhandedly. "And what of Samus Aran?"

Snape sighed. "For the most part, she's merely been lounging around the castle, not even tending to her old duties. She spends all the time she can with Potter and his lot, I've noticed."

"I see. And what does Dumbledore have planned for her?"

"He is still working on a way to send her back to her own time. Actually, it seems very likely that he will succeed, even insisting I help him and he's come up with a very convincing method of getting the job done," said Snape. "Why? Should I try to kill her before she can be sent back to the future?" asked Snape nervously, obviously not relishing the idea of trying to assassinate someone as dangerous as Samus Aran.

Voldemort regarded him sternly for a moment, not too pleased with Snape's sudden reluctance to serve his master. He was also thinking back to his battles onboard his rebuilt B.S.L...all those months of hard work, of intense magical experimentation, the planning... And then Samus Aran and Harry Potter barged in and brought down the entire operation within a few hours! One Muggle mercenary and one unremarkable teenage wizard had beaten back the most powerful Dark wizard in history and every X parasite in their path!

_No. I was at fault. I became too overconfident. I realized too late that no amount of X parasites would hold them back, and I failed to consider that, by working together, they actually could defeat me,_ Voldemort thought, frustrated with himself. _And it wasn't just them. It was their doppelgangers that were the biggest threat all along. If what the SA-X said was true, then my efforts were truly doomed from the start...or rather, from the moment I had Potter's double created and the SA-X revived._ He shook his head, enraged at how the X had begun to turn against him right under his nose. _Luckily, I had a mere carbon copy of myself, a puppet, in place in case anything went wrong. Well, it's all over now...I wiped them all out. Unfortunately, Potter escaped at the last possible second, so now I must go back to my original plans..._

"Master? What is it?" asked Snape uneasily.

Voldemort looked up at him, annoyed that he had been lost in thought for so long. "Nothing," he finally said.

"Then...what should be done about Samus?" asked Snape.

Voldemort thought about it for a moment. It was true he deeply loathed Samus Aran. While he admitted that she had power and skill beyond what any other Muggle could possibly hope to have, he still resented how a lone Muggle fought him off single-handedly. _Of course, both times, Potter needed to save her,_ Voldemort reminded himself. "Do nothing," he then ordered. "A bit of petty revenge is not worth jeopardizing your cover. Let Dumbledore send her back to her own time, where she can never get in my way again."

"As you wish, My Lord," said Snape, but his tone wasn't quite one of finality.

"What else is on your mind?" demanded Voldemort harshly.

"M-Master, I-I was just wondering...what of our plans to steal the prophecy? Things are progressing too slowly, after all."

"Yes, our plan to use Sturgis Podmore failed," said Voldemort angrily, mainly because that scheme had mostly been his idea. It also served to remind him of why he was so eager to obtain the prophecy in the first place. _There can be no denying it now. As much as I'd like to believe otherwise, Potter is no ordinary wizard, not if he could charge into my space station and lay waste to all those X parasites. He may truly become a danger to me one day, and I must find a way to destroy him before that happens..._

"And I'm afraid I'm at a loss as to what we should do next," Snape went on, snapping Voldemort back to attention. "I haven't been able to gleam any more meaningful information out of Dumbledore."

Something about Snape's tone didn't sound right to Voldemort. He sounded more nervous than he ought to be, a bit uncertain about what to say. He had come to believe he could rely on Snape again to a certain extent, but now...old doubts about his true loyalties came back. He looked Snape in the eye and began to use Legilimency. Snape merely looked back, apparently offering no resistance, but after several moments, Voldemort could find no hint of deception in him.

Snape then spoke up again. "My Lord, if I may, perhaps Augustus Rookwood may know of a way. He worked in the Department of Mysteries, after all. If we could only get him out of Azkaban..."

"Do you think I have not already considered that?" hissed Voldemort angrily. He had reason to be frustrated. After attacking the Handu Mountain Preserve, he had planned to go after Azkaban next and free the Death Eaters imprisoned there. Now, without the X at his command, he would have to wait longer, bide his time... "Believe me, Severus, I desperately want to bring down the walls of Azkaban, to reward all those who did not renounce me, especially the Lestranges..."

"Ah yes. Bellatrix," Snape said coldly.

Voldemort snorted angrily. "That's right. You two never did get along," he said. Then he thought, _This conversation is going nowhere._ "Severus, return to Hogwarts for now. Do whatever you can to ensure Samus Aran gets back to her time. The sooner she is no longer a danger to us, the better. In the meantime, I'll be rethinking our plans to steal the prophecy." Snape immediately bowed, then Disapparated. Voldemort took another long look around Knockturn Alley before Disapparating himself, but not before thinking, _You may have won the battle, Potter, but the war is far from over. And I learned what lengths to will go through to aid those who care about. But you knew Samus for just over a week. The key may be to find someone within reach you've known longer, feel even stronger about..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Samus silently watched as Pluto slowly came into view. She entered the appropriate commands, slowing their velocity as they approached the small, frozen world. Even at a distance, Samus had to balk at how ugly it looked in comparison to the gas giants: it was mainly covered with dark brown spots, which she knew were made up of frozen methane. They were brighter spots due to frozen nitrogen, but they hardly alleviated how unsightly the planetoid looked. Pluto's only moon, Charon, which was roughly half its size, didn't look interesting either. _Not really a fun way to conclude a tour of this system,_ Samus thought, sighing.

However, Harry and his friends felt differently. "Amazing! Even with our special telescopes at Hogwarts, it's hard to see Pluto clearly. Now, it's like I'm seeing it for the first time!" said Hermione excitedly, transfixed by the sight. The ship had come as close as possible to Pluto, practically entering the planet's orbit.

"Yeah, this is something," Ron agreed. "It's hard to believe we're out so far away from Earth. This is the farthest planet out there, after all."

Adam then chimed in. "Actually, Pluto is not exactly considered a planet anymore. Furthermore, it has a rather erratic orbit, and for certain stretches of time it will come closer to the sun than Neptune, as is the case at this present time. This will remain so until February 11th, 1999."

"And how many times have I tried to explain that to you?" scoffed Hermione. "No wonder you still have so much trouble in our Astronomy class." Ron just rolled his eyes and sighed. Harry, meanwhile, simply ignored them both and continued to gaze at Pluto, his expression unreadable.

Samus couldn't help but giggle to herself. In her time, during the brief periods she was forced to spend among other humans, she had observed the sort of behavior Hermione and Ron displayed among older, married couples. _It's as if they were made for each other,_ she thought wryly.

Suddenly, a beeping sound from the control console made Samus look down. Her expression turned from amusement of frustration when she saw the alert displayed. "Again?" she fumed.

"I'm afraid so, Lady," said Adam. "It appears the deflector shield matrix has gone offline again, possibly due to some complications with the circuitry in surrounding sections. I've already activated the automated repair system in order to isolate the cause."

"Save it, Adam. I'll have a look at it myself," said Samus irritably, getting up from the pilot's seat.

"Is that really necessary, Samus?" asked Hermione. "You don't think we'll be attacked out here, do you? And I doubt even V-V-Voldemort can Apparate from a distance of over 3.5 billion miles," she went on, ignoring how Ron winced.

"She is right, Lady," said Adam. "You should simply allow me to conduct automated repairs. I'm confident that I will be able to fix this."

"That's what you said the last two times," said Samus as she strode to the rear of her ship. Over the last few days, she had made frequent trips into space, both to tractor debris from Voldemort's station and send it on a path into the sun, and to allow Dumbledore to examine the exit apertures of the singularities that brought her, Adam, and the X to this time. And twice during those trips, the shields had failed her. It was obvious the damage had been more extensive than she thought. _If you want something done right, I guess you have to do it yourself,_ she thought as she knelt down and removed a cover panel, exposing power relays and circuitry.

Samus immediately got to work, grabbing a diagnostic tool and examining the circuitry for defects or damage. _Doing things by myself,_ she thought to herself again. _For a long time, I thought that was the way it should be. But now..._

Samus sighed as she continued her task, but her thoughts kept wandering, going over all that had happened to her at Hogwarts and onboard the rebuilt. B.S.L. All that time, she believed she should have been able to handle the X on her own, that it was her responsibility. But that view had constantly been challenged. Members of the Order of the Phoenix constantly lent her a hand, and ultimately, she found herself joined in battle by none other than Harry Potter, who doggedly refused to back down. And ultimately, it was him who saved her. Twice.

She sighed again and closed her eyes, still lost in thought. She had always found it difficult to relate to anyone, especially her own kind, being raised apart from humanity. She always worked alone whenever possible, not being able to bear the thought of anyone else dying on her watch. Seeing the Metroid Hatchling die only reinforced that. And that feeling of isolation was only made worse when Adam Malkovich sacrificed himself so she could fight on, leaving her guilt-ridden, her heart and soul almost broken beyond repair.

Samus looked back to the cockpit, where Harry, Ron and Hermione were still gazing out at Pluto and its moon. For a fleeting instant, she felt jealous of Harry, at how he had people he could trust completely. But that feeling vanished as she realized she already had someone like that in Harry. True to his word, Harry had seen out the whole crisis with her until the end. He kept insisting that it was only because of the special powers he absorbed from the X parasites, but Samus knew now there was more to it than that. She had finally realized it during that final fight with Voldemort. He wasn't just a born fighter, he was a loyal friend willing to help anyone, even freakish, inhuman bounty hunters from the future. Knowing that filled Samus with a feeling she hadn't experienced for a long, long time, but she knew that soon, she would be forced to leave him behind...

_Maybe willing to risk having someone fight alongside me IS worth it, after all,_ Samus thought as she returned to her task. _All my life, I believed that I was meant to handle any threat myself. I thought the Chozo were training me to fight on my own, without relying on anyone else. But maybe, just maybe...there were things they couldn't teach me, things I had to learn on my own..._

"Samus?" asked a hesitant voice.

Samus lowered her diagnostic tool and looked behind her. Harry was there, looking down at her with an uneasy expression. He had the look of someone with a lot on his mind. _Not unlike me right now,_ she thought to herself. Out loud, she asked, "What's on your mind, Harry?"

"Oh, i-it's nothing," said Harry uneasily, but one withering glance from Samus told him that she didn't believe him. "Well, it's just that...you seem really bothered by something right now."

"Of course I am. This is the third time that this shield matrix has gone offline on me," said Samus brusquely. However, a withering look from Harry that convinced Samus to spill her guts.

After Samus finished, Harry immediately said. "I see. It's really going to be hard going back to the future, isn't it?"

Samus thought about it for a moment. "To be honest, I'm not sure I even WANT to go back. But...there's really no place for me here, and Adam and I can't risk affecting history more than we already have. There's no telling how badly we've altered the history of your Wizarding world as it is," she said. _And yet, it almost seems as if we were meant to meet each other,_ she silently added.

"What about people in your time? Besides the Chozo, of course," replied Harry.

"Well, it's not as if I'm exactly welcome among the Galactic Federation troopers. Especially now, considering what Adam and I had to do," said Samus, smiling weakly.

"Yeah, I'll bet," scoffed Harry, his arms folded. "The GF's going to be all bent out of shape because you destroyed their precious little station? And here I thought I had problems with the Ministry," he added with a derisive tone.

Samus frowned. It was true both of them had to put up with people who wouldn't truly understand what they had to go through, or even try to understand. "It's outrageous, I know. But I'm sure enough people in my time will understand what I had to do, just like how you've got the Order of the Phoenix," said Samus, echoing what Adam had told her. But Harry's sour expression told Samus he didn't really find solace in that, so she went back to Harry's original question. "There are others I've worked with from time to time. There's Captain Falcon, for instance..."

"Who's he?" asked Harry, interested.

"He's another bounty hunter, but he's best known for being an F-Zero racer," explained Samus. "He's a competent fighter and investigator, but of course, he has nothing on me," she finished with a smile.

"Do you know him well?"

"Not really. He's always been a man of mystery...and he's got a bit of an arrogant streak," said Samus, remembering all the times Captain Falcon had been brazen enough to hit on her. "And then there's Kirby."

"You told me about him already," Harry pointed out.

"But he was one of the friendlier aliens I've ever met outside the Chozo," said Samus. "However, it's been quite a while since I last saw him."

"Then maybe you should pay him a visit once Dumbledore gets you back to your own time. Him and Falcon both," Harry suggested.

"Yeah, maybe I should," Samus admitted. Then she looked up again and saw Harry's expression still suggested something was weighing heavily on his mind. "Something else bothering you, Harry?"

Harry shook his head. "I've been doing a lot of thinking lately. And I still can't get over what the SA-X said."

"You mean, about what their true motives were all along?" Samus inquired.

This time, Harry nodded. "It was one thing when we thought the HP-X and the SA-X were just evil versions of us. But from what the SA-X said, they were really acting on what WE really wanted, deep down. It's like they took on our desire for peace, and it was perverted and, and..." Harry shook his head again. "It's just disturbing, knowing that. Knowing that they were more like us than we thought. That they didn't just look like us."

"There's an adage among my Chozo tribe, Harry," Samus said. "It goes like this: Some of the darkest desires are those born of good intentions. It's true, our doppelgangers probably fed off our deep longing for a peaceful universe, but they were corrupted by the power they had at their disposal, and chose to try to impose their version of unity. There are several instances just like that in the history of many other worlds, where tyrants rose thinking they had the right to impose their vision on others.

"But Harry, you shouldn't let that get you down any more than the fact that you still have Metroid DNA," Samus continued. "If you're worried that one day you might turn out like the HP-X, don't be. I'm not worried at all. Like Dumbledore and I have told you, the type of choices you make prove you're not that type of person."

"You really think so?" asked Harry uneasily.

"I know so," Samus answered. "You're a caring person at heart, Harry. For instance, instead of finishing off the SA-X, you chose to try and revive me first. That proves you care more about your friends than eliminating the enemy."

"So, I made the right choices?" he asked hesitantly.

"Not really. That was a tactically unsound move," Samus admitted in a flat tone. "You should have finished off my double first, THEN came to try and revive me. Still, it proves what kind of person you are, and I can confidently say it's not the mark of some budding tyrant. And Dumbledore told me about Voldemort's past, and it's obvious you're NOTHING like him. Also, I remember how you even tried to drag Umbridge to safety."

Harry smiled. "Speaking of Umbridge, Fred and George should have that tunnel ready soon."

"That's good to know," said Samus, smiling as well.

"I hate to break up this heartwarming exchange," blurted out Adam unceremoniously, "but according to my chronometer, it is now midnight on Earth, by the time at Hogwarts. Perhaps, since our tour is concluded, we should set a course back to Earth?"

Harry let out a deep sigh of annoyance. Samus, meanwhile, turned back to her work and said, "Fine, Adam. Lay in a course yourself. I still have work to do."

"Damn," muttered Harry.

"You've got school tomorrow," said Samus. "Consider yourself lucky. You can always count on weekends and summer vacation. Back on Zebes, my training and education was practically nonstop for a length of over one of your decades." Harry sighed again as Samus felt Adam move the ship and alter its heading, then engage its engines at sublight speeds.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Harry stared dully at his copy of Defensive Magical Theory, barely able to force himself to read it. _Most. Useless. Textbook. Ever,_ Harry thought sourly as he stared blankly at the pages. _At least the textbooks for Snape's classes...those I actually LEARN stuff from. But this bilge..._

Harry looked up and glanced around at the desks around him. No one else was particularly enjoying sitting in class, merely reading a book. He was pleased to see that even Hermione, the most bookwormish person he'd ever met, had a look of disgust on her face, clearly sharing his thoughts. He looked back down at his book and sighed. _Come on, Harry, it's Friday. Just get through this class, and it'll be the weekend soon enough,_ he thought.

But then he glanced over at Dolores Umbridge's desk, where the squat witch was grading papers, and his blood boiled all over again. _If only you and Fudge knew what I had to go through last Sunday, what it was like on that station...if only we could've brought back some solid proof about what happened!_ he thought angrily. _Voldemort will try something again soon enough, he'll overplay his hand...at least when that happens, you and Fudge will fall, and fall hard._

Harry tried to read the assigned chapter again, but it was no use. _Ugh, I could teach better than this Wilbert Slinkhard!_ He was then reminded of Hermione's suggestion, that HE teach Defense Against the Dark Arts to other students. _Maybe I should,_ he admitted to himself. _After taking on a legion of alien parasites and then fighting Lord Voldemort again, I guess I could teach everyone else a thing or two._

He let his mind wander, thinking about what he should try to teach. _As it turned out, the Aguamenti spell actually was pretty useful when I used it to attack. But I wonder...it's a pretty advanced charm, will other people be able to use it like that? I guess maybe if I do these lessons, I should start with something basic, like the Disarming Charm..._

A strange, faint noise stopped his lesson planning. It sounded as if something was rolling underneath the stone floor...

_Oh, here it comes!_ Harry thought excitedly, glancing over at Umbridge's desk again. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ron and Hermione do the same. _Fred and George's little invention worked! Drilling a small tunnel over a meter wide, just enough for a certain someone to roll on in and..._

An odd blooping noise could be heard coming from underneath Umbridge's desk, a total of four times, in rapid succession. "What in the name of Merlin? What's..." Umbridge started to say.

But a loud explosion went off underneath her desk cut her off, blasting away the floor and causing it to crumble. Three more explosions went off after that, smashing the desk to splinters and sending up a plume of debris and dust. When it finally cleared, Umbridge could be seen at the bottom of a newly-formed crater, covered with soot and dust, wearing an expression of mingled fury and confusion.

For a moment, everyone stared dumbly at the front of the class. But when they got a good look at Umbridge, every student in the classroom burst into laughter, including Harry. After getting his laughter under control, he looked over at Hermione. She was beaming at him, holding up a small, disposable camera in her hand. It would be a simple process to use magic on the photographs, preserving that moment forever. Harry looked over at Ron, who was staring off into space. Harry could practically hear Ron filing away that moment right next to 'The Amazing Bouncing Ferret.'

_Thanks, Samus,_ Harry thought happily. _We all needed that._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was now Saturday evening, and Harry and his friends had spent most of the day catching up on schoolwork. Using that Thursday evening to explore the entire solar system had them all falling behind, and today they had to pay for it. Still, it was worth it. Harry thought back to Samus's tour, knowing he'd never forget any of it. Not even Ron's immature Uranus jokes.

But at last, things were quieting down around the castle, and with a sufficient amount of work out of the way, they could all relax. But for Ron, his idea of relaxing was a rousing game of chess. And tonight, his opponent was none other than Samus Aran. Their game was the center of attention in the Gryffindor common room (sure, Harry wasn't supposed to let her in, but so what?). Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George and Neville were all watching their game intently, even though it sometimes took Ron and Samus several minutes to decide on their next move. The game had gone on for over two hours, but now, both of their forces had been whittled down. It looked like the end was near, but who would ultimately come out on top, or who he should even be rooting for, Harry had no idea.

"Not even Hermione's lasted this long against Ron," Harry heard Neville mutter under his breath. Harry just nodded. It was true that when it came to chess, Ron had handily defeated just about every person in Gryffindor House, including Minerva McGonagall. Harry was certain the extra load of homework McGonagall dumped in their laps that one weekend last year, right after her defeat at Ron's hands, wasn't a coincidence.

"I've got quite a few Galleons riding on Samus. I know she'll win," said George enthusiastically. His twin just rolled his eyes and Harry shook his head. It was painfully obvious George was still infatuated with Samus. Looking over at Samus, who was once again wearing only her teal rubber garments, he began to see why. Still, it was extremely vexing, the way George kept pressuring Harry, asking about whether or not he thought he could possibly arrange a date.

"Betting against your own brother? That's low," said Hermione. George just shot her a sour look.

"Why not? I did too," Ginny cut in. "I've heard about how smart Samus is. And if she can fight Voldemort head-on, then a game of chess has got to be child's play for her."

"Not necessarily," Hermione muttered darkly. Harry looked over at her. He knew that Hermione accepted Samus as a friend, but was she still feeling jealous of her? Not only because of how Ron seemed infatuated by her as well, but also because of how other people in Gryffindor were admiring her intellect?

"Y'know, I'd really appreciate it if you'd all shut the hell up," Ron said flatly, looking flustered. It was still his turn to move, and his face was screwed up in concentration. Eventually, though, he said, "Rook to H6." Immediately, Ron's white rook piece slowly slid across the chess board, clobbering the black pawn at H6.

Ron looked over at Samus, who said, "Hmmm, I expected you to try that." Her hand went for her black queen piece, but when her fingers got close to it, it pricked her finger with its tiny sword. "Oww!" exclaimed Samus, sucking her finger.

Ron laughed. "Haven't you figured it out yet? This isn't Muggle chess, just call out where you want the pieces to go," he said, still smirking.

Samus glared at him, then looked back down at the board. She sighed, then said, "Queen to G7." Samus's queen instantly slid to the desired spot. When it came to rest, Harry couldn't help but notice that Ron was grinning broadly. Evidently, Samus noticed as well. "What are you so happy for? You've got nothing in place to take my king or queen."

"Oh, you'll see," Ron said, beaming at her.

"I'm still not sure who I should be rooting for," Harry whispered to Hermione, "or who's going to win this."

"Ron will win, naturally," replied Hermione. "He's beaten everyone else, and this is probably Samus's first time playing chess."

"Well, when I was growing up, I was exposed to many complex mental and strategic exercises and programs, some very similar to this," Samus spoke up, obviously overhearing them.

"Maybe, but you're still..." Ron began, then he looked at the board again. "Bishop to D2." The bishop slid to the indicated square. Ron looked up at Samus. "Wanna take my rook? Be my guest," he said. Samus looked back at him, but said nothing. Then she looked back down at the board and remained silent for several minutes, carefully considering her next move.

And so, their game dragged on for almost another half-hour, while Harry and the others watched breathlessly, the outcome still as unclear as when the game began. Would this super-intelligent bounty hunter from the future come out on top, or would Ron's winning streak remain unbroken? _If anyone has a chance of beating him, it's her,_ Harry silently admitted.

"King to C5," Samus called out. The glossy, black chess piece moved to the desired square, but Ron was grinning broadly again as it did so.

There was no hesitation when he called out his next move. "Knight to E4," he commanded, and the piece slid into place. "Check," he added gleefully.

For about a minute, Samus stared at the board again, her face unreadable. But eventually, her face fell, her expression one of resigned defeat. "He's got me," she said reluctantly.

"WHAT? Come off it! You've got to be joking!" exclaimed George, refusing to believe what he had heard.

"Please, say it isn't so," whimpered Ginny.

Samus shook her head. "Nope, it's inevitable. Checkmate in four turns," she said softly. She then flicked her finger at her king piece, toppling it. "Well, that settles it. Ron here is still the reigning champion."

"H-How?" Fred asked under his breath. "Samus is so smart, and..."

"I know what went wrong," said Hermione, cutting Fred off. "Samus is always accustomed to doing things on her own, without anyone's help. Commanding an army is just something she's not suited for."

Harry didn't quite believe Hermione, but Samus nodded and said, "She's absolutely right, you know. It's not that much of a surprise that Ron beat me."

"Not that it was easy," Ron said, trying to sound humble. "You lasted eighty turns. It's never taken me THAT many turns to beat someone. Not even McGonagall lasted that long."

"I know. I remember our game well," came a voice from the entrance.

Everyone turned to see the Head of Gryffindor House standing by the entrance. "Good evening, everyone," she calmly said. "Actually, it is past midnight now," she said as her gaze turned to Samus.

"Yeah yeah, I know I shouldn't be here," muttered Samus.

"True, it is against school policy and warrants the deduction of House points," said McGonagall, glancing over at Harry. "However, I suppose I can overlook this little transgression. I only wish I had been here to see that chess game."

"I'll say! Samus gave Ron the game of his life!" said George.

"Not that there was any doubt about who would win," said Hermione. Ron's chest seemed to puff up with pride, while Samus managed a small smile.

McGonagall smiled as well, but her gaze drifted back over to Samus. There was a solemn look in her eyes now, one that made Samus look uneasy. It served to unsettle Harry as well. "What is it, Professor?" he asked.

Still looking at Samus, McGonagall said, "It's time."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry trudged along behind Samus, who had suited up again, but had that set of robes on to conceal her armor. All of his close friends from Gryffindor House walked beside him, and Dobby was with them too. He was certain they felt the same way that he did. They had all gotten know Samus over the course of the last week, and now she was leaving, possibly forever...

No one said anything as McGonagall led the way into the Forbidden Forest, to where Samus's ship was. It was probably because no one could think of anything to say, the general mood was so gloomy. The danger had passed, Voldemort's plans were crushed, but the one responsible for their victory, their newest friend, now had to return to where she came from, and words couldn't describe the turmoil this put Harry through.

_If only she could just stay here with us,_ Harry thought to himself as he held up his wand, lighting the way. _She could just keep working at Hogwarts with Dobby and Filch, her alien mates could stay with the centaurs... Not to mention she could join the Order. With her help, I know they could stop Voldemort for good, I'm sure of it..._

In his heart, Harry desperately wanted Samus to say, but intellectually, he knew why it was important for her to return to her own time. He had seen enough science-fiction to know that any alterations in the past could affect the future, and Samus and the X parasites had made enough of an impact already.

And from what Samus told him about her future, he didn't want it endangered. Though there would still be conflict and strife, it sounded better than the Muggle world he knew now. Plus, from what Adam said, it sounded like his own kind would reach for the stars as well. _The HP-X and SA-X were wrong to try to force the whole universe to conform to what they wanted, to have their version of peace imposed on everyone,_ Harry thought. _Having all the different races in the galaxy come together and work together, on their own, that's the way it's supposed to be. Too bad there'll be bad apples like the Space Pirates..._

Besides, there was Adam... Samus's ship needed refueling, the computer systems needed maintenance, and nothing in this time could possibly do the job. Even magic couldn't handle everything in this case. It would be selfish of him to ask Samus to stay, to stay there for one friend while endangering another.

"We're here," McGonagall suddenly said. With a flick of her wand, she lifted the Disillusionment Charm put on Samus's ship. The air in front of them seemed to bend and ripple, and slowly, her spaceship came back into view, its purple hull glistening from the wandlight supplied by the students.

_Samus said she's got some stealth field that'll also make her ship invisible, but it wasn't working,_ Harry recalled. _Amazing, how in her time, there's technology that's so advanced, can substitute our magic... If only I could go and see it for myself..._

"There you are, Samus," she said, turning to the bounty hunter. "I truly regret how you must leave us. I was suspicious of you when Dumbledore first took you in, but now, after all these months, I can't imagine Hogwarts without you."

"Neither can we," Fred chimed in.

"Yeah. Those stunts you pulled on Malfoy's lot and Umbridge were bloody brilliant," said George. This elicited a laugh from everyone, including McGonagall. Hermione had shown her the enchanted photograph she had taken. McGonagall had immediately demanded a copy.

"Believe me, Minerva, I truly wish I could stay here with all of you," Samus said, her tone a melancholy one. "This is the only place besides Zebes that's truly felt like home to me. And it feels like I'm leaving a job half-finished. Voldemort's still out there, and someone needs to stop him once and for all..."

"I appreciate how you feel, Samus," McGonagall cut in. "But I'm sure you understand how important it is that you return to your future. I'm afraid the task of putting an end to You-Know-Who's plans rests with us."

"And it sounds like there are enemies in your time only you can fight," said Hermione. "You've got your battles, and we've got ours."

Samus let out a heavy sigh. "I suppose you're right, Hermione, as usual." Samus looked around, as if trying to spot something. "But I can't go yet, not until my old companions show up. I figured they would've come to me themselves. Where are..."

"Your friends are here," came a booming, imperious voice from behind the group. "Some of your number told us when you would be here."

Turning around, Harry saw Bane and Ronan trotting up to the ship, the Etecoons and Dachoras beside them. And they weren't the only ones accompanying the centaurs. Arthur Weasley and Moody were making their way toward the group along with them.

"Dad?" excalimed Ron. "What are you doing here?"

"Moody and I came to see Samus off," replied Arthur. "Everyone in the Order owes her a huge debt."

"Everyone in the WORLD owes her a huge debt," growled Moody. "That much, I'll have to admit. If only there were more people in our world that had your brains and guts, scum like You-Know-Who wouldn't be a problem."

Samus flashed a small smile. "I can't take all the credit, though," she said in a humble tone, then looked toward Harry. "This time, I had plenty of help." Harry smiled back, allowing himself to feel a swell of pride.

"Oh, Samus!" Hermione called out, walking up to Samus. "There's something...we'd like to give you, something Harry and the others put together." She reached into her robes and pulled out what looked like a large photo album, then handed it to Samus. "It has pictures of all of us, and the things we did this past week, including the 'bombs away' incident. We just thought it'd be nice to have, so you'll always remember this time we had together."

Samus took it hesitantly, looking as if she were speechless. "Th-thanks, Hermione. I don't know what to say...except that I doubt I'll ever forget about all of this, I assure you."

"And we got something else for you," said Fred, holding a large, bulging sack. "Our little invention, which dug out that tunnel for you. You never know when you might need them again, drop some bombs on these Pirate gits..."

"Thanks again," said Samus, stuffing the photo album into the confines of her robes, then taking the sack.

"Dobby has something too!" cried the house-elf. "Dobby would like Samus to have this as a going-away present!" Dobby took off the tea cozy he wore as a hat, its badges glimmering in the wandlight.

Samus looked warily at the tea cozy, a confused look on her face. "T-Thanks, Dobby. But I'd rather you keep that, I know how much it means to you." Dobby, looking crestfallen, put the tea cozy back on his head. Samus turned to face the group again. "I-I'm sorry, everyone, I never thought of anything to give to all of you."

"Well, you gave me the first REAL game of chess I've had in ages," said Ron smugly.

"Not to mention, you gave me the cure that saved my life," reminded Harry. "And I still have this," he added, pulling the breathing filter Adam gave him out of his pocket. "Believe me, I'll hang on to this. I'm sure it'll come in handy again one day."

Samus just smiled back, just as the Etecoons and Dachoras began to flock around her. "Oh, I wish I could have one of those monkey-things, they're so cute," Ginny cooed.

"I know," said Hermione in agreement.

"Speaking of gifts, there is one last thing you will need," said McGonagall. She reached into her robes and pulled out a silver alarm clock. "This is the key to returning to your own time."

Samus handed Fred and George's sack to one of the Etecoons and took the clock from McGonagall. "I'm still a bit fuzzy about this, and I was half-asleep when Dumbledore briefed me. How does this work?"

McGonagall cleared her throat. "Well, as Dumbledore found out, the points where you, that escape pod and the station parts all left permanent traces. After close examination and some experimentation, Dumbledore deduced how to reopen those apertures, and reconfigure them to allow passage BACK to your time instead of taking things and people from it. All you have to do is have this clock touch one of those points, and the path will be opened, but only for a short time," she explained.

"Ah, I see. Basically using sorcery to reopen and stabilize a wormhole, only this wormhole is a rift in time as well as space," said Samus as she examined the clock closely. "Well, I suppose that's it. I better be going."

Those last few words tore through Harry like a knife in the gut. "Samus..." he started to say as he stepped closer to her, but the rest of what he wanted to say got caught in his throat.

"Harry, I-I'm sorry," said Samus softly, "But I have to go now. As much as I want to stay, I don't belong here."

"I know, Samus, I know," Harry muttered dejectedly. "It's just...I wish...if only I could go back with you."

Samus looked at him for a moment, her expression one of empathy. "I wish I could take you, too. But...you've got friends here, a life, a future... It'd be selfish of me to uproot you and take you away from all that, just like it'd be selfish for me to stay and risk affecting the timeline adversely."

"Yeah, well, it's not much of a life right now," Harry muttered.

"It'll get better, once your government wises up," said Samus. "And you've got friends to help you through all that...and I'll be fine knowing that you're all happy together, working together. Besides, Harry, you've already done so much for me, and I'm not just talking about wiping out the X. You taught me something, that trusting others takes strength in itself, and you've helped me learn to trust myself again..."

Harry said nothing in response, merely regarding Samus for several seconds. But then, his eyes full of tears, he reached forward and hugged Samus. Samus knelt slightly and wrapped her left arm around Harry, almost crushing him against her armored body. "Samus..." Harry began.

"I'll be fine, Harry," Samus whispered. "I promise you."

After what seemed an eternity, the two broke apart, and Samus and her alien companions walked underneath her ship, where Adam would be ready to receive them. "Good-bye everyone, I'll never forget you!" she called out to the others, waving at them. A chorus of good-byes echoed around her as she, the Etecoons and the Dachoras were levitated into the ship.

A few seconds later, the engines came to life with a thunderous roar as the vertical thrusters lifted the ship off the forest ground. Harry watched helplessly as the ship slowly ascended, then began its flight away from the Forbidden Forest, away from Earth, away from his time.

"Thank you, Samus," Harry called out to no one in particular, "for everything."

However, unnoticed by Harry and the others, Bane watched Samus's ship depart from behind a nearby tree, an odd look in his eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Samus sulked in the pilot's seat while Adam handled the piloting duties, staring dully at Hermione's photo album. At the moment, she couldn't bear opening it, to be reminded of all the wonderful people she was leaving behind forever. _Maybe Harry is right,_ she thought to herself. _There has to be other humans in my time that are just like him and his friends, maybe I should stop acting like a nomad and a hermit all the time. Anthony Higgs must still be around, and he may be helpful with the coming clashes with the Galactic Federation. And if I could somehow get in contact with the witches and wizards in MY time..._

"Penny for your thoughts, Lady?" Adam spoke up in a queurulous tone.

Samus looked up from the album clutched tightly in her hand. "Oh, it's nothing Adam. I'm just saddened because we'll never see these kids again. From our perspective, they've been long dead for centuries," she said sorrowfully. "You are going to miss them too, right?"

"Indeed. They are truly unique individuals, and it would have been nice to continue to have Harry Potter accompanying us. Continuing to have a capable partner in the field would only have been beneficial for you."

"I know, Adam, I know," said Samus, nodding in agreement. "In a way, he felt closer to me than anyone in the tribe of Chozo that raised me. It kills me, knowing that I'll never see him again either..."

"You never know, Lady," said Adam airily. "In this universe, nothing is truly definite..."

Samus said nothing. She knew the odds of ever seeing Harry and his friends again was far too miniscule to bother computing, and yet...

"By the way, aren't you going to take those garments off?" Adam asked suddenly. "It's not like you require that disguise anymore."

Samus looked down at herself, noting how the flowing, black, silky cloth neatly covered the features of her fusion suit. "I don't know, Adam. I've kind of grown fond of it. Besides, it may be useful...I could easily blend in with the crowds at most spaceports wearing this. And who knows, we might stumble the witches and wizards in our time..."

"If you say so, Lady," said Adam offhandedly. "And by the way, we've arrived at what I believe is the exit aperture of the singularity that brought us here in the first place." Looking up, Samus saw the starry expanse of space outside the cockpit window, the Earth and its moon behind them. Then, Samus saw Dumbledore's enchanted clock slowly float through space, having been sent out by Adam. After a few seconds, Samus's vision was filled with a blinding, silvery glow, but once it abated somewhat, she could make out the entrance to what looked like a small, stable wormhole.

"Well, this is it, Adam. Let's go," she said resolutely. With that, she disengaged the autopilot and took control of the ship herself, flying her ship directly into the singularity's entrance. She was heading back to her time, to a chaotic life and an uncertain future where the Galactic Federation would hound her for what she did, but she realized that now, she wouldn't - and shouldn't - have to face it all alone...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_And so, that ended the most bizarre adventure of my life. Right now, a lot of witches and wizards are insanely curious about my life, obsessed with me because they think I'm destined to rid them of Voldemort forever. Imagine if I told all of them that I still have the genetic material of a lethal alien parasite, and that I helped a bounty hunter from the future take down another alien parasite, and beat back Lord Voldemort while we were at it..._

_What Samus faced when she returned to her time, I may never know. I can just hope that, because of me, she will no longer feel like she needs to keep everything to herself, that she's realized she can confide in others..._

_As for me, she's shown me quite a lot. If it wasn't for our little adventure, I doubt I would've had enough confidence to start the D.A., but it goes further than that. The reason we became so close is because we saw ourselves in each other. I don't have her special abilities anymore, but I don't need them. She gave me something far more valuable than her Metroid DNA. She's shown me what true courage and conviction is, what it means to be willing to risk so much and fight for what one knows is right. There have been times that I've lost sight of that, but now that I've learned of the prophecy, I know what I have to do._

_She had to watch helplessly as her friend Adam Malkovich and the Metroid Hatchling died right in front of her, just like I've had to watch Sirius Black and Albus Dumbledore die while I was powerless to do anything to save them. Like her, I've had to suffer like few people ever have, but she found the strength to carry on and fight a war she knew she had to win, as must I. Now, as I've come to terms with the job of finding all of Voldemort's Horcruxes, I'll keep her in my heart as my friends and I do what we have to, win or lose. I'll find comfort in the fact I once had the honor of fighting with a soul as pure as hers, that I learned so much from her..._

_Thank you, Samus Aran. I'll never forget you._

**THE END**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hidden References:**

- The way Harry stepped into the final battle with Voldemort and fought alongside Samus...I sort of meant that to parallel the ending to _Zelda: The Wind Waker_, where Zelda fights with Link. Also, the whole deal with having a new B.S.L that was essentially the same but with a different layout...I got that idea from the 'second quest' in the original _Legend of Zelda._  
- Some of Voldemort's utterances ("Not yet Samus! It's not over yet!" "Good work, Samus. But this is where it gets interesting.") were ripped from the mouths of _Metal Gear_ villains. And the way McGonagall balks at how Samus intended to take on the X alone and Samus replies, "It won't be the first time." was pulled from an exchange between Solid Snake and Meryl in _Metal Gear Solid_. Lastly, 'Way To Fall' was the ending theme for _Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater_.  
- The way Samus declares to Adam "We're going in," and points at Voldemort's station was a nod to Avery Johnson's declaration in _Halo 2_.  
- The whole thing with giving Samus a whip was one big jab at _Castlevania_ and how just about every sequel since _Symphony of the Night_ has essentially been a rip-off of Super Metroid. Also, the combo Samus busted out on Voldemort was lifted from _Lament of Innocence_, and 'Bloody Tears' is the name of a track first introduced in _Castlevania II_.  
- And just like the whip, the whole 'screw roll' thing was one big nod to _Sonic the Hedgehog_. I basically figured, 'Hey, if Sonic can do a spin attack while rolling on the ground, why can't Samus?' In addition, 'Final Rush' was the name of the last Hero level in _Sonic Adventure 2_, after which Sonic faced off against - you guessed it - his dark twin.  
- The U-No-Poo hits the fan when strange monsters start appearing in the school, which we find out are breeding deep underneath school grounds...remind anyone of the beginning of _Phantasy Star IV: The End of the Millennium_?  
- The beginning of this whole time travel mess is marked by a strange object falling from the sky...kinda makes you recall _Chrono Trigger_, don't it?  
- The floating platforms that Voldemort conjures up, which are actually traps that shoot out deadly attacks...that was blatantly ripped from the final fight with Sigma in the first _Mega Man X_ game.  
- The sheer number of pointless references must remind some of you of _Conker's Bad Fur Day_ and its tasteless movie spoofery.  
- 'Invasion From Within' is the name of a song done by a Japanese band called Tsunami Bomb, which was used in _Disgaea: Hour of Darkness_.  
- When I said "Another chapter, another box of stolen quills," in the blurb at the end of Chapter 6, and Harry thinking _Most. Useless. Textbook. Ever…_that was just my chronic need to put at least one _Simpsons_ reference in every fic I write.  
- Alright, I'm sure that the end of the duel between Harry and the SA-X made some otakus out there recall the final battle of the first season of _Sailor Moon._  
-'Where No Wizard Has Gone Before' was an obvious _Star Trek_ reference

- I'm sure some of you must've been reminded of the _Terminator_ movies when the HP-X first appeared, having freed himself from that jar.  
- I just had to have both Harry and Samus use the 'You are one UGLY motherf...' line from the _Predator_ movies.  
- And lastly, how could I not toss in some nods to _Aliens_? When Samus said 'Stay away from him you heartless BITCH!' was just a variation of when Ripley yelled 'Get away from her you BITCH!' Also, the gruesome death of Samus's mother in that flashback was a nod to that ultra-gross scene where Bishop gets impaled by the Alien Queen's tail.

Lastly, before I end this for good, I need to take a moment and give credit to each and every person that made this story possible.

**CREDITS:**

-J.K. Rowling, for creating such an imaginative, magical world and such unforgettable characters. May her name be immortalized forever.  
-Nintendo, for publishing the Metroid games, and Gumpei Yokoi (1941-1997), who oversaw the production of the original trilogy and worked on so many of Nintendo's other projects, but whose life tragically ended in a car accident. May he rest in peace.  
-Yoshio Sakamoto and the development team that worked on the original trilogy and _Metroid Fusion_, and Shigeru Miyamoto and Retro Studios for making a near-perfect transition to 3D with _Metroid Prime_.  
-Fernando Badaro, aka Razor Knight, a fellow writer and the best online pen-pal a guy could ask for.  
-CubedCinder128 and his sister Barbie7635, who also have encouraged me to write.  
-Sarumarine, an old friend and author of 'Blackdie', the best Metroid fic I've ever read.  
-Marz1, author of the excellent Harry Potter/Stargate SG1 crossover 'Crumpets Aren't My Style', which, in my eyes, set a standard that I had to live up to.  
-Bill Harris, author of what I consider the greatest fanfic series ever written...'Sailor Trek'. His crossover series had a profound impact on me, and I wouldn't be the writer I am today if I had somehow missed it.  
-And lastly, everyone who took the time to read this story and saw it through to the end. Thank you.

See you next mission,  
Grey-X

43cd0649-42a3-402c-90d3-2bb164e52070

Y2:43cd0649-42a3-402c-90d3-2bb164e52070


End file.
